Death March:Return of the Red Crow
by SHDW productions
Summary: Set in AU. 25 years ago the forces of Grimm were defeated by the hands of an aura less humanity. In doing this they earned themselves seven years of peace, however, when the aura finally arrived fear over took them, and now they persecute the Aura Sensitives to the point of extinction.
1. Frozen Dream

**A/N: I welcome all of you to the debut chapter of Death March. This story is set in my Broken Hope AU, which is why some of the original cast of RWBY have different designs. Lastly I've gotten a lot of questions on how this story is going to fit in with the other schedule of RWBY:Twilight Abyss, and basically what's going to happen is they will alternate between weekends. For instance next weekend will be RWBY:TW on saturday, and then the following weekend will be DM on Sunday. Please favorite, follow, and review. Adieu, cherie.**

The city lights twinkled like the darkest night's stars, through the large glass windows of the highrise apartment. The light streamed through the aforementioned windows in a faint white color, and illuminated the dark room to reveal a few medical journals lying on a coffee table. On the ceiling hung a fan that was lazily spinning; a dying cigarette smoke getting sent into its blades. The main feature of the room was the burgundy colored couch, where a young woman with short black hair slept; a empty bottle of vodka in her arms. She snored slightly, the scent of alcohol on her breath. A bottle of beer was also on the table, its bottom covering a picture of a family whom looked very happy.

The young woman was only dressed in a black tank top, and matching panties; the night wear of the young and experienced. A rectangular object lay on the coffee table and in the next moment it lit up with a piercing noise. The woman groaned restlessly as her long eyelashes moved to single her eyes had opened. Silver eyes looked at the phone for a second before sitting up. Her head spun and she felt nauseous; the tell tale signs of a hangover that would probably plague her for the rest of the night. She ran her left hand through her hair and shook it out before grabbing her phone.

She swiped the screen, "Hello?"

"Teh job starts in tirty minutes. I have sent you deh required infomation. Gankuai!" an unknown woman's voice said in broken english.

The woman set her phone back on the table as the line went dead, the caller ID reading "Chinglish".

She reclined back on the couch, "Something big must be happening. Yang if only you were here…"

The woman got up and in a flurry of rose petals made her way to the shower. On her way there she turned on the T.V. and listened to the early morning news broadcast.

The T.V. flickered to life and a news reporter by the name of Philip Arcain appeared on the screen.

"And with the mounting fears over the rapid escalation of the Fallen terrorist attacks, we have here Doctor Allen Valco. He is the head contributor to the study of the Auro virus, and even has a book on the topic.'

Philip turned to the older looking doctor who's hair was a perfect salt and pepper color.

"Now doctor most of our viewers don't even know how the Auro virus works, so if you could do a brief explanation many people would greatly appreciated."

"Of course, Philip. Now as we all know the Auro Virus first surfaced twenty years ago, and since we have been waging a war against it. At its most non-technical term the Auro virus, or Aura for short, is a blood disease that adds in a very interesting blood mutation that allows for super human abilities."

"I see, now is it in anyway related to leukemia, and if it is couldn't we just help those people using modified treatments?"

"Unfortunately, we can't. You are right to assume it's like leukemia, but we have experimented with such treatments and thus far they have all been failures."

"That truly is terrible, now with the cases of cannibalism." Philip put his glasses on. "Fifteen years ago the Librarian terrorised the 30th ward, as we all know she is now a double z rated Aura Sensitive who now affiliated herself with the Fallen, and during that time she ate both people and other Aura Sensitives. Now why would an Aura Sensitive need to cannibalism anybody?"

Valco took a drink of his water, "They do it to strengthen their Aura. At a certain point a normal Aura Sensitive can only become strong enough to become efficient with their Aura, which is equivalent to an A or Z rating. However, in order to become more powerful they need more blood and the easiest way to get it is from other people and Aura Sensitives can provide both blood and more mutated cells."

"Really? So what should we do to in case we ever see an Aura Sensitive?"

The camera zoomed in on the doctor, "Don't panic. Lock your doors and call the CCAS. It's what they're there for."

The screen transitioned back to the news desk where the reporter began talking about the rise in terrorism in Atlas, rumored to be the safest city.

The water turned off with a low pitched squeak, and now the young woman stood in front of a large, fogged up, mirror. Her feet were in the middle of a light blue shag carpet, and her toes would move every so often to play with the small strings. She wiped the mirror off and took a moment to look over her nude body. It was certainly a lot more muscular than the typical nineteen year olds, and just above her left breast was a large scar that had an equally sized one on her back. Water dripped down her face, making it look like the woman was crying; her brow furrowed, the memories seen forever in the darkness of her mind.

"Never again." she muttered, yanking a towel off the wall.

She covered herself and walked immediately into her bedroom. Opening her closet door she pushed all her other clothes to the side, the wire hangers squeaking as they moved. In the wall behind the clothes was a pair of metal double doors, and when she opened them she was momentarily blinded by a white LED light.

She quickly dressed and grabbed her black trench coat as well as her katana, which she attracted to her belt and hid underneath her coat. She soon found herself on the roof of her twenty six story apartment building. She watched the city that was still shrouded in darkness, and the early december cold froze every noise in the air as the brightly lit freeways looked like aquamarine rivers. She let out a sigh, her breath forming a white smoke. Much like the ghosts of one's past it stayed for a moment longer than she would have normally liked. She pulled color up on her neck and the tag revealed her name "Ruby Rose".

Ruby looked at her hands, which were covered by red and black leather, and saw a snowflake fall into her palms. She watched the snowflake, as it slowly melted away. When it was gone she stood up and reached inside of her coat. Ruby withdrew a mask that sported a molding of a human upper and lower jaw. It was from this half-mask that she earned her nickname; after all they wouldn't call a terrorist "Lockjaw" for no reason. She took a step forward, the wind that was a result of the oncoming storm blew her black hair wildly; her silver eyes glowing in the falling moonlight. She tightened the belt around her coat, and took a breath. The cold air burned her lungs as she kicked off the rooftop, rose petals flowing out from underneath her coat. Ruby disappeared into the darkness below, it swallowed her like a great abyss. However, the rivers of aquamarine soon had a streak of red in them, like blood flowing to the heart.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the city's center was a theater where the richest people in all of Vale we're currently gathering. Women with short, black dresses and near perfect curves were gathered there. With pearls decorating their necks and diamond earrings they were a perfect match for the fat businessmen who wore gold rings and smoked cigars that were worth more than a day's wages. The scent of corruption, debauchery, and general diseases filled the room and would make the common man not only sick, but would fill him with the desire to purify this place… by any means. The room was filled with laughter as people took their seats, some just chose to sit on the floor as they were already too stoned to think properly. The room was filled with security personnel who were constantly patrolling the entire building like robots, but some had already made up their minds and would be walking away from their job for good. The ceiling of the building was a large dome that was made entirely of glass that shimmered in the building's light.

The people finished taking their seats and as the clock struck 4 A.M. the lights fell, and spotlight was shown on the main stage. A man with black glasses and a trimmed brown beard walked on the stage.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Vale's premier play, _Upside down and turned around_. Now for those of you who do not know _Upside down and turned around_ is a psychological thriller that was originally written by none other than Hannah Rodriguez; who was gracious enough to turn her newest, best-selling, novel into a dramatic masterpiece for you tonight."

The camera flashes illuminated the whole stage for a moment.

"The story of said novel follows a young twenty two year old man who struggles with life as he has been branded as a criminal and now runs from the law as well as his past. Through trial and error he meets friends and enemies. It is a harmonious mix of brutal gore, and delicate depictions of the main character's psyche as he makes his way through his _Upside down and turned around_ world. Now without further delay we-"

He was cut off as a large man barged his way into the room. The theater goers turned around to look at the colossal man, who was clad in a sheepskin coat that went down to his knees; his head was covered by a hood that shrouded any sign of his face in darkness. His heavy military boots echoed throughout the entire room, a lasting testament that sent shivers down the backs of anyone not looking at the seven foot tall individual. The man passed by more people and in this group was a woman who could swear up and down that she could hear labored breathing coming from him, like if one were to use a respirator.

"Excuse me sir, but this is a closed venu. I'm not sure who let you in, but you'll-" the announcer silenced himself after the man stopped in front of the stage.

The man looked up at the announcer just enough so that the light would hit his face. The announcer grew a look of hysteria, and jumped back his eyes wide. Sweat ran off of the announcer's face, and dripped on the floor as he whimpered; his teeth were clenched so tight he thought they would pop like corn.

A filtered breath was taken by the man, "Oh, I'm sorry did I scare you?" The man took several heavy steps up the stairs of the stage. "You see it happens more than you think, especially when you can't take the mask off."

The man dropped his hood, and the lights came up on que. The crowd gasped and screams could be heard even out in the lobby.

"C-Corpsemaker." the announcer choked out.

Light shimmered on a shaved head that's face was covered by a half mask. It featured a gasmask like respirator that was allowing him to breathe. He picked up the man by the neck and lifted him at least a foot off the ground, their images reflecting off the hardwood floor.

"Yes, that is my name; and it's a very glorious name for somebody in charge." Corpsemaker responded before an audible pop was heard in the room.

The crowd gasped once again as the announcer fell to the stage gasping for air. His throat had been crushed like a strawberry, and now Corpsemaker walked to the mic.

"Excuse me for the mess." His yellow eyes were filled with hate and malice. "I would… just like to thank you all for the generous donations to our cause." the crowd started to talk amongst themselves. "Yes, in fact, did you know that while you all were getting fat and bloated coming here, every single year this glorious establishment has been stealing your money. Most it still sits beneath your feet. So we have come to LIBERATE you from this ignorance!"

The crowd had a look of horror on their faces, and a good majority of them also felt very sick. Not of fear, but of the fact that their entire life savings had just been stolen.

Corpsemaker chuckled as he looked at the disturbed crowd, and then his eyes shifted up to the glass dome. The glass shattered and rained down on the crowd, some of the larger pieces severely injuring them. A female figure landed on the stage next to Corpsemaker, her heels clicking on the floor. She was clad in a black, latex jumpsuit and was covered in various belts of matching color. Her whole head was covered in black latex and the only thing one could see was her brown eyes. As the crowd was focused on the newer figure a loud boom rang out from the lobby, the crowd began turning in the noises. The next thing they saw were the doors being ripped off their hinges, by a large black object; that slid across the floor when it landed. The lights came up and revealed the object to be one of the loyal guards who was badly bleeding and even had his fingers cut off. The women screamed as a majority of the guards rushed into the room, and began taking their jewelry. The guards had been paid off and some of them were Aura Sensitives themselves.

Behind all these men a black trench coat blew in the wind that now flowed freely through the room; snowflakes began falling through the shattered dome. Black boots with red soles crushed the glass beneath, Ruby as she walked towards the stage; a pair of the paid off guards on either side of her. In her silver eyes no one could find any feeling; she was like a… ghost. One of the guards pushed a woman down in front of Ruby, she was crying and desperately trying to get away.

"Ah she isn't worth it!" The guard roared, pulling his pistol from his belt.

As he took aim at the woman, a glass rose petal hit his hand and knocked his pistol away from her.

"Gah!" he yelled, before looking at Ruby, fire in his eyes.

Ruby's calm demeanor didn't change as she walked passed him, " How pathetic, you resort to killing out of frustration. I've known children who are more restrained than you."

She continued down the aisle and soon came to Corpsemaker whom was looming over the whole room. His shadow was cast over the whole room yet Ruby didn't feel threatened in the least.

"Corpsemaker, I was uninformed that Dominatrix would be joining us." Ruby said, pushing an elderly man out of her way.

"Terribly sorry, Red, but she was a last minute addition from the higher ups." Corpsemaker replied.

Ruby squinted her eyes more, she could almost feel his smile seeping through his mask. She turned her back and started to walk away.

"I see, by the way as I arrived I noticed that the Inquisitors are on their way. No doubt they're full force." Ruby said.

"Can you handle it?" Dominatrix asked, walking towards the back of the stage.

Ruby reached underneath her coat and grabbed a black cylindrical device. She pressed a red button on the side of it and a four foot long, katana style blade, shot out of the top of the handle.

"Yes."

"Good, all others are to follow me to the basement." Corpsemaker instructed, walking towards the back of the stage.

Dominatrix followed him and so did the other guards; who had already evacuated the people from the walked towards the center of the broken dome, and looked at the snow, as it floated down weightlessly. Her near iron grip on her katana softened as she remembered something from long ago.

The air was cold and snowflakes gently floated down; coating the already snow covered ground even more. Ruby lay in the snow and watched in amazement as the snow danced in front of her. Her wide silver eyes were filled with glee; not a care in the world was present there.

"Hey, Rubes."

Ruby looked to her left and saw the gold hair, and purple eyes that belonged to her sister Yang.

"I heard an old story the other day that when you put a wish on a snowflake it'll float down, and make your wish come true."

"Really?"

Ruby closed her eyes and on that day everything was alright. It was hard to believe that less than a week later, Ruby would be the only member of the rose family to survive the Great Extermination.

Ruby stood there entranced for a moment, the darkened storm clouds giving her much more comfort than the world below her could off. She was alone and had been for four years now. What do I do? Who am I? Why did it happen like this? These were the questions that constantly plagued her mind, and at times added insult to injury by crushing already broken glass. She closed her eyes, " _I wish…"_ An explosion of pink lightening enveloped her, the black smoke concealing Ruby from view. A silver tear fell from her right eye.

"Hey, Ren what did you think? 25 points?" a woman with ginger hair, and lavender eyes asked.

A man with a red streak in his black hair emerged from the lobby, "Don't let your guard down, Nora. There are still other Aura Sensitives here."

Both of them were clad in matching black over coats that had green accents. The woman, Nora, carried in her hands a massive, multi round, grenade launcher, and the man, Ren, carried two green pistols with large blades on the bottom of them.

"Awwwwwww, come on! How many points?" Nora asked, a psychotic smile on her face.

"Hmpt, fine twenty five points."

"Yay!"

A voice echoed off the walls, overpowering all other noises; "If you were to look at this as a game, I believe she would have needed to accomplish her goal in order to deserve points."

Both of the Inquisitors turned back to the smoke cloud, were Ruby currently stood. Smoke rolled off of an invisible barrier in front of her; pink lightning buzzed along it as well.

"Heheheh." Nora chuckled. "Bravo, filth. To have a barrier strong enough to withstand Magnhild's grenades is truly a feat. However, I will now crush you like the insect you are."

Nora pressed a button on Magnhild and transformed it into a giant war hammer. She spun it behind her back and started to walk towards Ruby; who could careless what this arrogant girl was about to do.

"Wait, Nora, do you not know who that is?" Ren asked, taking a defensive posture.

Nora looked at him in annoyance, "Why should I?"

"Because, it could mean the difference of whether I take an arm or a leg; you foolish girl. It's been a long time Lie Ren, it makes me almost regret taking your superior's hand and not your own." Ruby carved a line on the hardwood floor using her katana. "I will say though he had a good choice in swords."

Ren's mouth formed a line, "Unfortunately, you will not force me into early retirement."

Ruby began undoing her trench coat, "Heh, we'll see."

She let the coat fall to the floor, which revealed her combat suit.

Her feet were covered by black military boots that went up to her knees, her black leather pants had a red stripe down the side of them and were tucked into the boots. Around her waist was the belt where she stored her katana, and beyond that her toned stomach and midriff were completely exposed. The rest of her upper body was covered by a leather top that zipped up the back; the neck went up to her jaw but was unnoticable as it was covered by her mask. The only other skin they could see were her exposed shoulders, which allowed her more ease of movement.

Ruby spun her sword between her fingers; the blade making a rhythmic whooshing sound before she again pointed it towards the floor. Ren raised his pistols up, and slowly started moving towards Ruby. Nora on the other hand, couldn't control herself and ran at Ruby.

"I don't care who you are! You're just another pest to me!" she laughed, raising her hammer above her head.

Ruby smirked as the hammer was thrown down on her, but the only thing Nora hit was a puff of rose petals. " _What?!"_ Nora thought as she felt a burst of air behind her.

"This is stupid." Ruby said, preparing to swing her katana at Nora's extended right arm.

Shots rang out in the room, and caused Ruby to go on the defensive; her katana's blade turning the rounds into small fireworks. Nora took the initiative and tried to swipe Ruby with Magnhild. The red themed woman jumped on top of Magnhild, and spun to avoid the hail of rounds sent towards her. She took advantage of her speed and bent Nora's arm backwards. She snapped the younger woman's humerus, ulna, and radius; before throwing the arm forward so she could get underneath Nora.

A guttural scream could be heard from the ginger as a katana blade protruded out of her lower back.

"Nora!" Ren yelled.

Before he could try and intervene, however, a wall of razor sharp rose petals were shot at him; cutting his arms, legs, torso, and even his face. Meanwhile Ruby, who was still underneath Nora, grabbed the shorter woman by the neck and used the hilt of her katana to lift Nora off the floor. She coughed blood, as Ruby dropped her onto the floor next to Magnhild; a single line of red running down her chin.

Nora gasped as Ruby removed her katana, "I didn't hit anything vital; you'll live. Whether I take anymore, however, is your decision. So stay down if you have any _sense_."

"You bitch." Nora muttered, as she watched Ruby walk over to Ren.

"You can run at anytime, Ren." Ruby raised her sword and pointed it at him. "I believe in your condition that would be the best course of action."

Ren smirked, "Tsk. When have you known me to run, Lockjaw?"

With that he ran at Ruby, firing as he went. The chairs behind Ruby were turned to splinters as the rounds ricocheted off her sword, the sparks reminding her of when Yang first found out she was Aura Sensitive. Sharp metal clashed together as Ren's pistol blades were blocked by her katana. Ren kicked off of the sword and launched himself into the air, the lights creating a odd blurry effect. Ruby ran to her left as bullets started impacting the ground behind her. The trail of bullets followed her until Ren landed where she was standing, the floor started to creak. Ren looked at the floor until he was enveloped in a sea of rose petals. He grit his teeth started to yell as he was batted around. A shot went off inside the rose petals by accident, and grazed Ruby's left shoulder. Ruby looked at the wound, and watched it heal. She raised her hand and moved it over to the wall.

The sea of petals lifted off the ground in a ball, and slammed into the wall. Ren fell to the ground grunting, his leg was broken.

"Hmm, Corpsemaker should be done. I believe I've entertained both of you for long enough." Ruby said, walking back over to her trench coat.

She grabbed the piece of fabric, but stopped when she heard a piece of metal scrape the ground.

"I've got you know!" Nora yelled, swinging her hammer with one hand.

Ruby didn't flinch as she grabbed Nora's hammer, stopping it with her body weight. She took a step back and threw her head back as well. This action caused Nora to see stars; her nose now bloodied.

"So you've made your decision." Ruby muttered as she hit another button on her katana.

The bottom of the hilt fell out and Ruby grabbed a small tanto blade from the hilt, and spun. She plunged the tanto into Nora's right shoulder, and then swiped her katana… low.

Two thuds could be heard in the room, the echo eerily discomforting. Nora's breathing was ragged as she lie on the ground unable to move; the snow gently falling on her. Ruby wiped her brow and looked over her shoulder. Nora's legs lay a few inches away from her and had a pool of blood underneath them.

Ruby grabbed her coat and walked over to the wide eyed Ren, "During that fight I could have killed her at least 628 times. I would cover her up if I were you."

Ruby closed her eyes and walked towards the lobby. Ren crawled over to Nora and held her up, the snow falling on both of them.

Ruby ran out of the building and passed all the CCAS guards preparing to storm the building. Rose petals flowed behind her as she made her way onto the freeway. She turned down the residential streets and blew by a woman with long jet black hair. She held her hair out of her eyes and looked towards the red streak that already gone. " _What was that?"_ she asked herself. Suddenly she heard her phone go off, and started digging through her purse.

"Hello, this is Weiss Schnee." she answered.

As Ruby continued down the road she pulled into an alleyway where she took her mask off, and proceeded to walk home. Above her, on top of a thirteen story building sat a small woman who was clad in a burgundy robe. Her face was covered by a china doll like mask, that only showed black holes for her eyes. Red pupils lit up when they lost sight of Ruby.

"Heheehehe.' she giggled. "I wonder what you wished for… Humanity's Egg."


	2. Resurrection Lily

**A/N: Death March is back with chapter 2! So you guys got a longer chapter sense I got some extra time to write it. So lucky you:) Also if you check my profile page I have the statuses of the next two chapters up in the bio(there also might be a hint as to what's coming next) Anyway don't forget to favorite, follow, and review I'll see you guys next time^-^**

The rhythmic sound of footsteps rapidly hitting concrete, gradually increased as Ruby rounded a bend in the trail. She was dressed in a blue sweatshirt, and a pair of red and black compression pants that were tucked into her fur lined hiking boots that if it was not so cold she would never have run in. Her hair bounced wildly as she paced her breathing, the old snow crushed under her feet as she went. She came upon a small rest area complete with a forest green bench that was half covered in snow.

Ruby brushed the snow off, and took a seat on the bench. She took a water bottle off her belt and took a drink of it, whilst pulling her scroll out of her pocket. The young woman's black hair blew the wind as she checked the time. A slight smirk found its way onto her lips as she got up with haste and started to jog home.

It did not take her long to make it back to her studio apartment, the warm winter sun pouring through the windows that overlooked Vale's Fourth Ward. Ruby locked the door and immediately started to take her clothes off, first preparations for a long overdue shower. She got down to her bra before walking into her kitchen and turning on the TV. She would do this every time she took a shower so that she could listen to the news.

The screen flickered to life with the image of a middle aged man with horse ears atop his head.

"Now an update on the terrorist attack two days ago." he began. "We now know that the operation was conducted by the Fallen, who are the most prominent Aura Sensitive terrorist organization in Vale. While they have appeared to be docile over the past few years, sticking to email hacks and such, however with this most recent incident they managed to steal over 65 million lien." The reporter took a breath and his ears flattened down a little. "The government has issued a statement saying that the Fallen are not to be feared, and the Commission of Counter Aura Sensitives will ramp up patrols in the Slums as well as Wards 13 through 16."

He continued to talk, but by this point Ruby had already tuned him out. She smirked as she walked in the bathroom. She stripped all they way and shut the glass shower door, the bang not too far from a cell door. Ruby turned the dial and the warm water immediately flowed over her, the streams running over her forehead sending relaxing shivers down her spine. She grabbed her soap and began to wash herself. Her mind drifted off to a far away place; a place that was only meant for the owner of said world.

Ruby found herself at the age of five running through a field of budding flowers. She giggled wildly, as the warm sun turned her silver eyes into a shining beacon. The field turned into a sea of sparkles, as a gust of wind blew the flower's leaves. The sun's light reflecting off the leaves like magic. Ruby stared wide eyed, her mouth agape as she watched the sight.

"Ruby! Ruuuuby!" yelled a pleasant voice.

The girl turned and saw Summer, her mother. She wore a opaque white cloak that left only her head visible, her black hair matching Ruby's in its entirety. Ruby's grin grew wider.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled, running as fast as her little legs could hobble.

Summer met her halfway and scooped Ruby up into her arms, the little girl giggling all the way.

"Mommy what kind of flowers are these?" she asked, wiggling.

"These? Hmm, they appear to be Resurrection Lilies." Summer got on her knees, and sat her daughter on her thighs. "So when you're nice and old you will die and these flowers will open before their time." She started to tickle Ruby. "And send you straight to Heaven to be with your ancestors forever."

Ruby turned to look at her mom, "Forever, and ever?"

Summer chuckled and stood up; still holding Ruby in her arms, "And ever"

The scene faded to white as Ruby's eyes opened, six months after that time those flowers would bloom a month before they were suppose to.

Ruby turned the water off, and immediately felt a cold chill run down her spin. Her feet almost immediately hit the carpet after opening the door, and soon enough she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. The soft thuds of her bare feet echoed along the wood floors of her kitchen as she walked onto the soft carpet of her bedroom, the queen sized bed unmade and covered in clothes, mostly underwear. Ruby dropped her towel and quickly grabbed some fresh undergarments, not the unwashed ones on the bed, and then opened her closet. Now her next choice of clothing was one that would surprise anybody who knew her. She pulled up a pair of loose blue pants and then put on a white, long sleeve shirt. This shirt was then covered by a grayish blue, synthetic short sleeved shirt. She smoothed it out before grabbing a pair of sneakers that she would slip on her feet and tie in a double knot. She checked herself in the mirror and smirked before grabbing the final piece of the outfit. She took a card out of a nearby duffle bag and used the clip that came with it to attach it to her collar.

The plastic card shimmered in the light and featured a picture of Ruby from about a year ago, as well as the abbreviation "RN". Ruby spun around one last time and was somewhat intrigued about how the scrubs were able to show off her curves so well. Her peach colored lips formed a line and shrugged; deciding that it didn't matter. She opened the door to her bedroom and walked into the kitchen. The sun was now hidden behind grey clouds, and Ruby could tell that the wind was bound to start blowing. She turned off the TV, the screen fading slowly like a curtain on a terrible play of bad news and corruption. Ruby grabbed a beige toggle coat off the coat rack, and lastly grabbed a red knitted cap. The cap that she now pushed over her puffy, short, black hair once belonged her her mom. She then looked to the floor, which caused her to grimace as she had forgot to vacuum it this morning, and grabbed a black backpack that contained her lunch, and other assorted items that she may need during the day. She reached into the bag and grabbed a pack of her favorite cigarettes and put one in her mouth. She slung the backpack over her shoulder, and grabbed her phone, wallet, keys, and her lighter before she finally made her way over to the door. She opened the door and made sure to close it firmly behind her. The last sound to be heard echoing throughout the room was the door being locked, the sound signifying another bout of lonely time to be wasted.

The fourth Ward was one of the more peaceful of all of Vale's 35 wards. Here you could find store fronts with no doors as there was relatively no threat of thievery. The stores sold everything from dime store trinkets to the everyday groceries. On every tall building was an advertisement for a new show or other product.

Ruby walked down the sidewalk, a lit cigarette in her mouth sending smoke into the cloudy sky. Black power lines cut across it and made it look as though it was a broken mirror. Embers flew from the cigarette as Ruby looked up in the sky. She cocked an eyebrow and found it slightly amusing. " _Strange how you look like a mirror, but then again all mirrors hate me, all people hate me, everything hates me."_ Ruby took one final puff of a cigarette before dropping it to the ground. " _You know I've been doing this for so many years, that I don't even notice the hate."_ Ruby started to walk down the sidewalk again. " _Besides I've been hurt so much I can't even remember what pain is. Time come and go and season change, but it took many seasons for me to finally realize how futile it is for me to worry about people, because in the end humanity is selfish. I'm done crying over people who never cared."_ Ruby walked down the street and rounded the corner.

On the other side was a bunch of residential houses that were flanked by large hedge groves. It was a typical "dream" neighborhood where everyone knew each other and hated each other just as much. The wind whipped through Ruby's hair, her mouth forming a line of disinterest.

"I'll use this as a shortcut." Ruby said to herself, adjusting the red cap.

She started to walk down the street, the bare branches of the trees moving as if by themselves; the cold wind taking the breath out of anyone not keen enough to dress for the weather. Brown leaves blew across the sidewalk from a nearby snow bank and caught Ruby's attention from her surroundings. Unknown to her she passed by a gravel alleyway that was used for garages.

"Hey, there's a toll for crossing through our neighborhood!" a male voice yelled behind her.

Ruby took her right hand out of her pocket and sent him a one fingered answer as she kept walking. Her senses immediately heightened ready for any other sort of retaliation from another area no other person would expect.

The man chuckled, "Oh, so you wanna play. Hey guys! We have a fun one right here!"

As expected three more men appeared from behind a nearby head grove; their faces having contorted into wry smiles. Ruby stopped in her tracks, her eyes half hidden by her bangs. She heard heavy footsteps approaching her from behind, his hot breath on her neck smelling bitter. Her reached over her shoulder and grabbed her chin; pulling it so that she could see his face.

"Would you like to rephrase that last statement?" he asked, his orange, butch style haircut making Ruby not take him seriously.

She chuckled, "I believe you actually need to say something in order to rephrase it."

"You're a smart ass. So maybe we need to teach you to respect your elders." the man pulled her hat off and smelled her hair. "However, you smell too nice maybe we should make up in other ways."

The ends of Ruby's lips curved down, "Give me back the hat."

"Well, looks like you do care about something." he let go of Ruby and took the hat between his hands. "I think this will be payment enough."

Ruby's hair shadowed her eyes as she heard the fabric rip, another scar festering and bursting forward. Pus as white as rage.

He walked back in front of Ruby, and lent in, "Awww are you going to cry? Go ahead it'll be great to see."

Ruby's mouth opened a bit, and then spread into a sadistic smile. She pointed towards the man.

"You. You're name is Cardin Winchester. Heir to the Winchester family, but very misunderstood. Tell me something Cardin, how is your drug addict mom doing?"

Cardin jumped back a little bit.

"Oh, that's right isn't it she overdosed last year didn't she? Now that just leaves you with good old daddy; have the bruises and cuts on your back healed from daddy's love?' The wind blew her bangs out of her face to reveal her silver eyes that were staring up at him. "Oh, you poor baby, well at least mommy's happy now right?"

Ruby licked her lips as she saw the look on Cardin's face. The anger, the pain, the sorrow, the fear they all blended together like a perverse smoothy. His eyes were like coals as he looked at Ruby, his mouth foaming in anger.

"You think you're funny?! I'll make you squeal!" He yelled, throwing a punch.

Ruby simply moved to the left, dodging the strike and snaking her arm underneath the over extended limb. She grabbed Cardin's throat, and lifted the six foot individual off the ground. Cardin's friends, Sky, Dove, and Russel stared in amazement as the 5' 6" Ruby held Cardin above the ground. Dove was the first one to act, running at Ruby he aimed for her and threw a punch of his own. Ruby noticed him out the corner of her eye and moved Cardin down in front her. Dove hit Cardin instead of Ruby: a chunk of flesh flying from his lip. Dove looked in shock at what he had done, but could do no more as Ruby dropped Cardin and kicked him into Dove. As theyu fell over Ruby felt the air shift behind her and moved her head to the left. A hand that was meant to grab her hair, missed its mark and instead found its wrist being grabbed by Ruby's hand. She backed into him and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Ruby said, as she heard Russel running towards her.

She reached down with her right hand and grabbed Sky's long, blue, hair and pulled him up. Russel jumped and spun. He stuck his leg out, but right as the kick was suppose to hit he saw the horrified eyes of Sky come into view.

There was no time to stop as the heel of hit boot come in contact with his friend's jaw. A snap could be heard echoing through the air as Sky fell to the sidewalk unconscious, a tooth lying next to him.

As Russel wound down he heard Ruby say, "Spin kicks don't work if you don't know how to use them!"

She pirouetted on her left foot and raised her right on, like a ballerina. She caught Russel in a dead angle and hit him in the jaw. He flew back, and stripped the bark off the tree that he hit. He slid down the tree and slumped to the side as unconscious as Sky was.

Yet another pair of hands tried to grab her around the waist, but Ruby certainly wasn't that stupid. She pushed down on them; causing the attacker to crouch down, and flipped onto one knee. She sent her left hand flying, her fingers curved inwards towards her palm. The jab sunk into Dove's chest, and Ruby could feel his sternum contract and snap apart like building blocks. Ruby held the position as Dove fell to his knees, and finally collapse onto his back groaning. She stood up, her chest moving up and down slowly as she regained her stamina. She a scratching noise on the sidewalk. She turned her head towards it, her mouth and chin covered by her shoulder. She smirked when she saw Cardin crawling away from her.

Ruby walked over to him and knelt down. Grabbing his collar she hefted his head off ground.

She raised her fist up, "So any last words before your nap?"

"Fuck you." Cardin said, with hate in his eyes.

"Really? You're serious? That's the last thing you want to remember saying, 'Fuck you?' Come one you can do better." Ruby said.

Cardin looked around as he thought, "A-Asshole!"

Ruby dropped her fist and slouched both shoulders, sending Cardin's head back to the concrete. Her mouth was slightly agape in astonishment, as she rubbed her forehead just above her right eyebrow.

"You're terrible at this." Ruby said, knocking Cardin out in one hit.

The whole area fell quiet, like a cold morning in a frozen forest. Ruby stood up, the wind blowing her coat and hair mildly as she stepped forward. Her eyes fell on the red hat that used to be atop her head, now soaked in a puddle; a large tear right down the center. Ruby bent down to pick it up, but stopped when her fingers came back soaked, and the red thread began to unravel. She stood back up and looked at the hat, her face didn't move. Her mouth forming yet another line, but her breathing was shallow and her eyes were very clouded. Ruby rarely let people in, heck she couldn't even remember the last time she cried; but it was in that moment that anyone could tell the way she felt. She felt her gut cave in on itself, and she felt sick. Ruby wouldn't let this bother her, however, and banished the feeling from her mind. She felt a cold sensation on the back of her neck and when she reached up her finger was covered in water. Ruby looked towards the cotton white sky and winced a little bit as a snowflake hit her forehead. Melting immediately the water droplet snaked down the slope of her nose, past her eye, and finally falling down her right cheek like a tear that wanted to be released. Yes, only in truth, could Ruby stand on her own. Inside only the insightful could see that she had never really grown up past the age of five, and somewhere in the burned, broken, dying soul that still refused to give up even though the city, its people, and its future had all but left her behind.

Ruby smirked as last of the water dripped from her chin. More snowflakes began to fall as she started walking towards her original destination.

"Very funny, mom." Ruby said, walking down the street.

Although she would always deny it, the fact was not all of the water from that "tear" came from the snowflake, and as the snow began to cover Cardin and his friends a young woman with long black hair stepped out from behind a nearby hedge grove.

Her ice blue eyes had seen the whole exchange and now looked at the red lump of fabric that the other woman had seemed so fond of. She bent down, her black pants almost entirely matching Ruby's. She picked up the hand gave it a once over before standing up. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the first number that came up. She played with the piece of fabric in her hand as she heard the phone ring, the poor hat in danger of becoming an ice block. She finally heard the phone pick up.

"Hey, it's Weiss. Yeah, I'm fine, listen I know I'm suppose to shadow the new girl today; but a family matter came up so I'm going to be a little late. No, seriously I'm fine; just some minor business to attend to, then I'll be in, hopefully sooner rather than later. Yep, thank you bye."

Weiss took the phone away from her ear and made the screen go black by pushing a button on the side of it. Slipping it into her jacket pocket she went over to Dove, who was trying crawl towards his house. Her black, heeled, snow boots crunched the fresh white powder on the ground, as she stopped in front Dove who flipped over to look at her. His squinted eyes were bloodshot, and his breathing was labored from the pain in his chest. Weiss' trained eyes could see that he was having trouble breathing, but from what she saw his lung wasn't punctured. Snow began sticking to the fur sticking out of Weiss' collar.

"Heh, hey Weiss you're boyfriend's sleeping over there." He motioned with his head towards the still unconscious Cardin. "I doubt he wouldn't mind getting a once over." Dove said, a smirk adorning his face.

"Ex." Weiss responded.

"Wha- What did you say?" Dove asked.

Weiss stepped over him and walked into the center of them. She looked at each of the men, and stuffed Ruby's hat into her pocket.

"Ex. As in ex boyfriend." Weiss said, stepping over Dove again.

Dove's eyes widened, "Hey, are you just going to leave us here?!"

Weiss' eyes were half lidded as she walked away, a look of disinterest as the snow decorated her black hair like powdered sugar.

"No, I'll call the police and tell them that there are a bunch of losers robbing people over here. I'm sure they'll be interested to hear your side of the story." She replied, her heels clicking on the pavement. "Although, I might forget I _do_ have a life and a job after all."

Dove rolled over, "You bitch! When we get better we're finding you and your stupid ass friend and nobody will ever hear from you again!"

Weiss look of indifference changed to one of annoyance; the corners of her mouth turning down in a half frown. She unzipped her jacket to reveal a grey turtle neck underneath. She dropped her coat to the ground, ice blue fingernail polish accenting her movements. Pushing up her sleeves and cracking her neck she turned around and walked back over to Dove.

"Oh, what are you going to do? You probably haven't fought a day in your li-" he was cut off as Weiss wrapped her right hand around his throat. He felt his windpipe barely open as the hand held him. Weiss watched him choke for a moment before loosening her grip. Dove took a breath, but soon found that he would not be breathing so easily as Weiss squeezed his throat almost immediately, saliva running from his mouth.

"Call me "bitch" one more time. I dare you." she said, letting go.

Dove couldn't speak even if he wanted to; his voice was completely gone from lack of air.

Weiss chuckled, "It seems you've forgotten who the registered nurse is here." She placed a hand on Dove's pain rampant chest. "For instance your ribs are broken in such a way that, the other woman couldn't have possibly killed you. However, if I were to move this bone here." Weiss touched the longest rib on his left side. "I could puncture your heart, or maybe your lung. Either way you would die quickly or slowly. It would be up to me."

Weiss stood up and brushed the snow off her pants.

She closed her eyes and smiled a smile that only showed her upper teeth, "I hope you learn to treat women better Dove, if you don't... I'll kill you."

Weiss then turned and pushed her hair behind her ears; hanging from her earlobes were Onyx earrings that clashed with her milky white skin, much like her black attire clashed with the pure white snow that wisped around her like fairies in fantasy novels. She picked up her coat and shuddered at the newfound warmth it gave her; like her electric blanket at home that she would use to warm her hands and feet that were plagued by poor circulation. Weiss began walking off into the snowy landscape to only disappear in the storm itself. The near whiteout conditions swallowing her black figure in a sea of white. A white as pure as the one she lost so long ago.


	3. Want

**A/N: We're back with more Death March! Not a lot of really say here, but I just wanted to say that I thank every single one of you who have followed, or favorited me or this story. You all are awesome and to my reviewers you are just as awesome and you all know that I respond to every review so don't be afraid to leave your opinion. Anyway, don't forget to do all those things above and I'll see you all later. Auf wiedersehen.**

Fat, puffy snowflakes fell from the sky in full force as Ruby walked down a street that would lead her to a large, modernized, building in the distance. The wind whistled between the various building, trees, alleyways, and fences like a pack of starving wolves. The wind was the only sound that could be heard as the snow suppressed any miniscule sound that normally would be present.

Ruby's sneakers shifted and she began to walk on the sidewalk as a snow inundated car came down the road. Its tires making an odd crushing sound as they made tracks in the wet powder. Ruby watched the car with an odd bit of interest; her cheeks rosy like that of a young school girl. She let out a breath and watched as the vapor looked vaguely like cigarette smoke. She grimaced and began to walk again as she felt the urge to grab another cigarette. " _No, I can't smoke another one I have to mediate myself."_ Ruby consoled herself. As she did this she passed by a large glass case set between two stores. She stopped and when she looked at it she found that it was a bunch of wanted posters.

Anybody and everybody from all walks of life were represented on this board of broken people. Ruby looked to the top left of the large board and began to read the names. The first two were Corpsemaker and Dominatrix who each were worth 250,000 lein a piece.

"Hmm, guess these are old." Ruby mused.

She went down one and found the Librarian for 350,000 lein.

"Oh, yeah definitely a year old."

The next one were for an Aura Sensitive named Phoenix who was worth 400,000 lien. Next to him was the only accurate bounty and it was for the Doll who was only worth ten thousand lein. Ruby looked to the other side and had to brush some of the snow off the glass in order to see the posters. The first one she saw, oddly enough, was her's. The picture was off an old security camera that gave a distorted picture of her face covered by her mask. She looked at the body specifics and her eyebrows rose. " _I don't think I'm that pudgy."_ Ruby thought, touching her waist with both hands. Without her clothes they would've come to her abdominals before they stopped. She looked one last time at her poster and noticed that she was worth ninety thousand lien. Ruby smirked before she turned towards the building once again.

Over the last twelve years, Ruby, had taken part in every major terrorist attack in Vale and had never taken a single life. Yet, she had also maimed and disarmed countless Inquisitors; including the one that gave her the katana she uses. Ruby walked passed an electronics store and made note of the sign in the front window. "No Sensitives Allowed!" It read.

"Tsk. It's not like you could tell us apart from regular people anyway." Ruby muttered.

In schools children are taught that Sensitives are not human, that they feel no emotion and only live to kill. However, humans kill more of their own than all Aura Sensitives combined.

Ruby continued down the sidewalk, her feet crunching the snow beneath her as she walked up to the large building's main gate. She looked at the sign.

"Branwen Municipal hospital." she read. "Hmm, this is the place."

Ruby walked up the snow covered pathway and took note of the large building's various windows that one could assume were filled with various patients. Ruby went up to the front of the first building and saw how the white light outside made the inside look like a murky abyss. She went up to the door and opened it. Entering the hospital she was brought into a large,white, reception area where a receptionist sat looking at her computer. To the receptionists left were a pair of stainless steel elevators that reflected the outside light. To her left was a collection of blue chairs that looked to be falling apart they were so old. There was an old dusty, fake plant that would most definitely give somebody a coughing fit. Ruby found it interesting that the place was more or less deserted but attributed that detail to the storm outside. She walked up to the desk, her figure casting a long shadow on laminated floors. Her shoes squeaked awkwardly as she walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me. It's my first day where am I supposed to go?" Ruby asked, a single hand holding onto her back pack strap.

The receptionist turned and smiled at her, "Oh, you must be the new girl. Let's see…" she started typing a bit on her computer. "Ah. You are suppose to go to the third floor and your locker number is 203."

"I see. Thank you." Ruby said, walking over to the elevators.

"Oh! And Miss Branwen has requested you in her office, she likes to meet all the new people." she yelled after Ruby.

Ruby turned back around and shot her a half smile, "Okay, thanks."

She turned towards the left elevator and pushed the "up" button. The doors slide apart and allowed Ruby to enter. Inside the elevator was made of glass and the black haired woman mused that at some point one could see the outside from it. She pushed the button with the number three on it and felt her stomach churn as the elevator went up. About a minute later the doors opened, and revealed to Ruby a large, grey room that had lockers on the walls and in the middle of the room itself.

"Hmm, this looks like a school locker room. Well at least the ones I've read about in books." Ruby said aloud.

She walked through the room and assumed that not everyone here was working this shift today. Her eyes soon fell on locker 203 and opened it. Finding it empty she immediately set her backpack on the floor and took her coat off. She put the coat inside first and then her lunch. Finally she put her backpack in the bottom of it, and was careful to hide it behind her coat. She pushed her phone and wallet in her pockets before adjusting her name tag in the mirror.

As she shut her locker door the one right next to her's popped open. She turned towards it and just by glimpsing into the locker she could see a sparkling tiara hair pendant. Ruby cocked her head to the side and opened the locker more fully. Her eyes fell on the hair pendant and found that the reason for it being seen so well was the fact that it appeared to be sterling silver, but someone had painted it black. Ruby wondered why somebody would do this to something that was obviously so expensive. She closed the locker without another word, and stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked back towards the elevator.

"I wonder what level Branwen's office is on." Ruby said to herself as she looked at the button panel.

She clicked the top floor. " _Well I guess the top floor is a good a guess as any."_ Ruby thought. The butterflies in her stomach began to act up again as the elevator started again. Ruby leaned up against the wall of the elevator and continued to wonder why the hair piece was painted black.

It took longer for the elevator to arrive at the floor this time, but the first time it was used the contraption only had to go up three floors and not eight. As she hit the top floor she was blinded by white light as the concrete walls opened up to a view of the outside. The snow had let up a bit and now she could see at least half a mile. Ruby turned back towards the doors when she heard them slid open. She stepped out and into a long hallway that looked to have been freshly cleaned. The floors looked to have been waxed and when Ruby started to walk on them her shoes felt like ice skates. " _At least this in better repair than the lobby."_ Ruby thought, trying to be optimistic. She moved towards the right end of the hallway and her eyes widened in surprise as she read the sign above the door.

"Branwen…" Ruby's face deadpanned. "I called it? You've got to be shitting me."

Ruby knocked on the door, the sound echoing throughout the hallway. The noise vaguely reminded Ruby of a cemetery it was so peaceful, yet so eerily creepy.

"Come in!" a female voice yelled through the door.

Ruby took in a breath and opened the door, it's hinges squeaking a bit. She poked her head in and her eyes fell on a woman who looked to be in her early thirties. Her attention was focused on the phone that was placed to her ear, and Ruby figured it was important so she entered and closed the door softly. She walked over to the woman's desk and took a seat using the chairs in front of it.

Ruby looked around the room and noticed that there was a small, beige love seat to her left and to her right was a painting of the hospital in summertime, the colors in the painting looked magnificent as Ruby looked over every detail. She then turned toward Branwen and noticed the large china cabinet behind her that spanned the whole wall. Her eyes fell on a pair of tea cups that seemed to be the hidden forefront of the many trinkets inside of the cabinet. One was painted with an oriental design and its colors consisted of a black base and the designs were colored in a strong red. The other cup was colored flaxen yellow as its base and the designs were orange flames that appeared to engulf the entire cup. Ruby turned her head to the side as she found it odd that the cups would be so flashy. They were fine china after all.

The phone clicked down on the desk and brought Ruby's attention back to the older woman in front of her. Yellow eyes danced in the light as her jet black hair framed her face, and cascaded down her back. The light shining off of it like it was water. Pink lips curved up into a small smile that gave her a loving appearance as hands with black finger nails reached inside of her desk for an equally black binder. From what Ruby could see she wore a beige sweatshirt that exposed her shoulders, but little else.

"You're Ruby I take it. Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Branwen." she said, reaching her hand towards Ruby.

Her lips parted into a smile as Ruby took her hand in return. Ruby soon found that Branwen's smile was very contagious, as she found herself smirking without even realizing it.

"Do you always meet with everybody or was the receptionist messing with me?" Ruby asked, reclining back in her chair.

"Oh, I do it most of the time; but there are sometimes that I can't do it." Branwen admitted, flipping open the binder. "Now let's see you are surprisingly young to hold nursing license of your degree… Only nineteen years of age. But everything checked out on it so I have no problems with that."

Ruby smiled knowing that her license cleared once again. Branwen signed her name in the binder, and closed it. She folded her hands in front of her face and looked Ruby square in her silver eyes.

"Tell me something. Did the Fallen send you?" Branwen asked, her eyes as hard as jade.

Ruby's eyes went wide and jumped up from her seat; rose petals hovering around her right hand, "How did you know I'm sensitive?"

Branwen rose her right hand, "Relax, you're not under any threat from the CCAS here." The binder started floating and went black into the desk as if a ghost was in the room. "After all, that would be pretty problematic for me as well."

Ruby relaxed a little bit, "So you're an Aura Sensitive too. However, you didn't answer my question."

"When you've been around as long as I have you can sense other sensitives. However, I've never felt an aura so empty and hollow before. No offense." Branwen explained.

"None taken, I think. Also no the Fallen did not send me." Ruby said, cautiously taking her seat back.

The rose petals still hovered over Ruby as she waited for Branwen's reaction, her nerves so tense she thought they would explode.

"That's wonderful news. Corvo you can come out now." Raven said, looking at a particular corner in the room.

Ruby turned toward the corner and witnessed a man appear out of thin air. His body was covered by a large toggle coat that covered his face all the way up to the bridge of his nose. Long grey hair protruded from a black military style cap that had a captain's emblem on the front of it. Red eyes peered at Ruby through the mess of hair, but seemed disinterested in the young woman. He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms.

Ruby turned back to Branwen, the chair creaking with her.

"So who's he?" Ruby asked, pulling her cigarettes out of pocket.

"Captain Arka Corvo. My informant and chief of security at Branwen." Ruby nodded and waved the pack of cigarettes. "You may."

Ruby reached into her pocket and grabbed her old, gold plated, flip lighter that had once belonged to her dad. Branwen noticed the lighter and the light in her eyes shifted as her lips parted a bit, the orange glow of the flame bring something out of her that she had known all too well. Ruby lit her cigarette and billowing cloud into the room, as she put the lighter away. She turned back to Branwen.

"So what are you guys? Another terrorist cell?" Ruby asked, finding an ashtray on Branwen's desk.

Branwen shook her head, "Nope, we're peaceful. We don't believe in killing humans."

"Okay, I'm going to talk to you as an Aura Sensitive not as an employee right now." Ruby put her cigarette out and leaned on the desk with her elbows. "How. The. Fuck. Have you not been caught by the CCAS yet, much less the Fallen. You are literally in the CCAS's backyard here in the Fifth."

Raven chuckled, "I would ask you how you've managed to survive so long in the fourth. If the Fifth is the Backyard then the Fourth has to be the back porch."

"It's a lot easier to hide one person than an entire hospital."

"Very true, but in the end they both carry the same consequence don't they." Branwen said, a smile signifying her victory.

Ruby looked at the older woman's yellow eyes as they looked at her with intent. Ruby nodded, and stood up.

"In the Fallen we have a strict rule that if we find other organizations we are to report them immediately. However, I'm barely making ends meet and I need the money. So if you're willing to still employ me I won't report you." Ruby said, forced to admit that she wasn't doing as good as she appeared.

Branwen stood up and put her hands together, "That's wonderful! Now I suppose you need to get familiar with the place, so I'll give you a tour. Hopefully by the time we're done you're actual supervisor will be here."

The action of her standing up completed her image for Ruby. On her lower half the older woman wore a black skirt that were paired with black stockings and red heels. She was rather impressed by how attractive the older woman looked, and to her surprise she also noticed that she was not wearing a wedding ring.

"Why isn't he or she here?" Ruby asked, following her out the door.

"Corvo you wouldn't mind setting in for me would you?" The man silently went over to her desk and sat down. "She had some family business to take care of, but she said she'd be in later."

Ruby nodded and followed Brawen into the elevator that had brought her up. Ruby waited patiently as the older woman pressed the button for the fourth floor.

As the elevator began to go down Ruby asked, "So what are you guys all about anyway?"

"Heh, we're just Aura Sensitives, Ruby. We just want to live in peace and help people. It's kind of like a breath of fresh air for most of the Sensitives here; as most of them had known nothing but the violence of the slums. Speaking of which, where were you born?" Branwen explained.

"20th Ward." Ruby replied.

"Hmm, I here that's one of the more peaceful Wards, well for the Slums anyway." Branwen commented, as the doors opened.

The two women stepped out and into a large hallway that had, just like the top floor, ben freshly cleaned. However this parts floor was not tile and in fact covered by a deep blue carpet, that reminded Ruby of the one time she had seen the ocean from one of Vale's ports.

"It wasn't when I left, but then again it was two years after the Great Extermination and it was survival of the fittest."

"I take it that's why you joined the Fallen." Branwen surmised.

A frown appeared on Ruby's lips as she looked away for a moment.

"That's not it, but then again it's not a life choice I would discuss with just anybody." Ruby responded, looking forward.

The rhythmic sound of Branwen's heels filling their ears as they came to a large glass door.

Inside Ruby could see a very tall, muscular man standing over what appeared to be several blood vials. The red blood reminded the young woman of syrup and strangely enough made her hungry.

"So we use the fourth floor as a research center and almost exclusively study the Auro Virus under the disguise of researching leukemia, a cancer of the blood. Have you heard of the four types of the Auro Virus?" Branwen asked.

Ruby nodded, "I've heard of them, but only from CCAS members."

"Right, well then I'll explain them to you." Branwen raised a finger. "First we have the Senju, which represents the class of Aura like Corvo's that manipulates human sight. Typically, they prefer to rely on stealth and brute strength, but are slower than all other types." Another finger went up. "The second are the Spoju, who rely on speed and ferocity to dismember their foes, however they are weak physically and usually cannot stand more than a few hits." A third finger went up. "The third are the Kahju types like you, who can manipulate and produce foreign objects from their body to enhance themselves. People like you, Ruby, are characterised by you're well rounded physical abilities, but your one trump card is the fact that your regenerative abilities are a class above all other Sensitives. While most Aura Sensitives can survive wounds that would normally kill a human, they have a very difficult time when it comes to severed limbs, and they usually require the severed appendage in order for it to be reattached. However, you have the ability to start from scratch and, should the need arise, be able to regrow your limbs, and torso." Branwen explained as they walked down the hallway.

Ruby flexed her hand, the callouses that she had obtained from the theater already beginning to disappear.

"When I was a kid I cut my finger off with a kitchen knife and it grew back the same day. That's how we figured out that I could use Aura just like my sister." Branwen's lips fluctuated at the word. "What's the fourth one?"

They walked into a small waiting room that, unsurprisingly, looked leagues better than the one on the first floor.

The blinds in the room were left open, painting the room with lines of golden light. Ruby and Branwen walked up to the window as the receptionist in the room went on break. The sunlight gently caressed their faces and clothes as the two women looked at the world outside. Outside was a young mother and what looked to be her five year old son playing in the park. They laughed at each other as she spun him around in her arms, her long brown hair shimming thanks to the fresh snow, and late afternoon sunlight. Ruby's pink lips curled into a small frown as she watched the two.

"The fourth type is call Taju. They specialize in very strong defensive barriers, and require little training in order to use the barriers. Now don't confuse this with the Semblance as those are varied and can't be set into types due to this. The Semblance is the car, the Aura the engine, and the Auro Virus cells in your blood are the gasoline." Branwen grabbed the string to the blinds and opened them up, Ruby's eyes catching a majority of the sunlight and turning them almost white. "I know you don't trust humans, Ruby. Yet, at the same time I fear that you will be forever lost without them. So I guarantee you that while you are here, you will learn to love both humans and Sensitives."

Ruby put her head down a bit and turned away a tad. Her silver eyes squinted as her mind tried to reason with herself as to what a good response would be.

She would never get a chance to respond as another receptionist took over for the one currently on break. She smiled when she saw Branwen.

"Ah, Miss Branwen." Branwen and Ruby looked at her. "Miss Schnee, wanted to let you know that she made it alright and she is ready to take over at any time."

"Thank you, Amy" With a soft smile gracing her lovely lips she turned back to Ruby. "Well, I guess we should go meet Weiss, who was the woman who was suppose to shadow you today."

Ruby nodded, and followed Branwen back to the elevator. Inside, Branwen, hit the button for the second floor and both Ruby, and she enjoyed the quiet for a few moments. The elevator dinged and it echoed throughout the hallway as the doors opened and brought into view a young lady who had her jet black hair pulled into a messy bun that was held in place by a black tiara hairpiece… one that looked exactly like the one Ruby found in the locker room. " _So she's the owner of that tiara."_ Ruby thought, becoming very interested in the lady.

She was dressed in black scrubs much like Ruby was, and was busily chatting away with, who Ruby would assume, was the head nurse of this floor. Her dainty, thin hands danced across the clipboard as she filled it out; her freshly painted blue fingernails glistening in the light. Branwen smirked when she saw Ruby's, noticeably, fake expression of disinterest and put her hand out towards Weiss.

"Go on." she instructed, smiling at Ruby

Ruby looked at her for a second, before she took the lead and began walking towards the black haired lady. Ruby noticed her lips were colored by oil slick lipstick, and she could just see the corners of her lips curved upwards.

Branwen walked past Ruby and tapped Weiss' shoulder, her own lips curving into a smile. Weiss felt the physical contact and turned around, her eyes widening when she saw Branwen.

"Oh my gosh, Ma'am! I thought you were one of the regular nurses." Weiss said, hugging the taller woman.

"Heh, nien, ich bin nur heir, um alles funktioniert." Branwen responded.

Weiss smiled when she heard the language spoken, a warm feeling of home enveloped her

"Nun wurden wir alle ohne dich verloren." Weiss responded, smiling at her.

Ruby had never spoken any other type of language so she was lost, and the look on her face told the story by itself. Weiss noticed the woman standing a few yards away from her and smiled.

"I take it you don't speak that language." She said, holding out her hand.

Ruby took her hand, and was rather impressed by how soft it felt.

"I understood the obvious, I'm Ruby." she replied.

Black colored lips curved up already liking the way Ruby presented herself

"Weiss." she retracted her hand and placed it with her other one behind her back. "I take it Branwen has already shown you the fourth floor?"

Ruby nodded, both of them turned back to Branwen.

"If you want I can take over now." Weiss offered.

Branwen smirked, "I might just trade you jobs. What do you think of that?"

"I would quit." Weiss laughed, looking back at Ruby.

Branwen started to walk off, "I know you would. I'll see you guys later."

Ruby half waved and Weiss gave her a full wave before she turned to the younger woman to her right.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked.

Ruby shook her head, "No."

"Neither have I. We'll fix that problem before we continue." Weiss responded, moving over to the elevators.

Ruby and Weiss retrieved their lunches and made their way to a small round table that was located on the seventh floor. From this table they could see the outside through large bay windows that gave them a near million lien view of the seventh and eighth Ward's skylines. Weiss smiled as she ate her sandwich, and looked at the white world outside. Ruby sat and did the same until she felt there was something more interesting to do. She reached into her backpack and withdrew a red, covered book. The title caught Weiss' attention and made her smile.

"So you're a fan of Hannah Rodriguez too?" Weiss asked, as Ruby ate another cookie.

Ruby looked at the dark haired woman, eyes ablaze with excitement.

"Just a little bit. I mean it's not like I have posters of all her books or anything." she squeaked.

Weiss chuckled, "Of course you don't. Which one is your favorite?"

" _Upside Down and Turned Around_. I don't know it just seems I can relate to it."

"Oh really? That's a good one, but I liked _Grayscale Places_ better." Weiss said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Their both really good. Did you get your personal stuff done?" Ruby asked, figuring she should at least attempt to make conversation.

Weiss' eyes shone like ice, "Oh yeah, I did." she squeezed the hat in her pocket. "It was actually easier than it seemed.

Both of them continued to eat and made small conversations as they did. For now the world didn't seem too bad.


	4. BloodLust

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter of Death March, and let me just say I put so much time into this chapter. The new character in this chapter is one of my favorites and I'm so happy I got to write her finally! Okay, that's enough of that thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed I love you all. If you're new here please don't forget to do all those things that I just mentioned trust me you won't regret it lol. Talk to you guys later, see ya.**

Two days passed and as Ruby was working to pay bills, the Fallen, were not silent. On the first day an explosion at the Prime Minister's office lead to the city center being evacuated, thus all police and other services were sent in. Whilst this was happening the CCAS's 24th Ward branch was hit, and fifty investigators were killed leaving a hole from the Slums that lead into the inner city. Inquisitors soon arrived and managed to patch up the defensive line, however it was soon realized that the Chief of Police had been visiting the branch and was now missing.

On the second day, his half eaten body was dropped from the roof of the Department of Justice's Headquarters. A note was attached to him that was written in his own blood.

"Incompatible!" it read.

His eyes and mouth were sewn shut with barbed wire, and his fingers were cut off. The gruesome sight landed in front of a mother and her young child who wanted to become a police officer one day. He hasn't said a word since.

All these things weighed on the mind of Prime Minister Roman Torchwick as he walked down the marble floors of the state building. He stumbled down the hallway as he used a cane to move functionally. The problem stemmed from a piece of shrapnel stuck in his hip from the attack on his office. He reached into his suit jacket pocket and withdrew a gold flask that shined in the sunlight. Roman took a sip from it and returned it to its place with a grunt, his leg in considerable pain today. The pained noises drew the attention of his body guard, who was a woman much younger and much shorter than he. Her hair was dyed two tone brown and pink, and her eyes were the same color as her hair. She rested a pink parasol on her shoulder as she looked over at the orange haired man she was entrusted to protect. The woman reached over and grabbed his arm, but found it violently pulled out of her reach.

"I'm fine, damn it!" he scolded, as they came up to the reception desk.

She looked at the ground and held her umbrella between her hands, her feelings hurt once again.

Roman walked up to the receptionist and he immediately softened his facial expression. The receptionist was in her early thirties and had long, strawberry blond hair that she put atop her head in a lazy bun. Her sage green eyes were framed by black framed glasses, and her lips were covered by bright red lipstick that shone with the sunlight streaming through the window to her right. Her eyes and smile were seductive enough to catch any man, and her tight black dress only served to aid her ventures.

"Welcome back, Mister Torchwick." She said, leaning over a bit so he could obviously see down her dress. "I assure your injuries are healed?"

The pink haired woman's mouth formed a small frown as she watched the event unfold.

"Yes, Macy, in fact I feel well enough for a little private time tonight." he replied, his words laced with hidden meaning.

"Mmmmmmm, I'm glad because I forgot how lonely it is at night. 7 o'clock?" She whispered, a playful smile on her face.

"As always." Roman replied, walking towards his office.

His bodyguard followed him with her parasol held behind her back, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Neo, watch the door." Roman commanded, entering his office.

Neo grimaced as his back was turned and followed orders as soon as she heard the doors shut. She walked to her position and clicked her heels as she turned towards the hallway they had just traveled down. She adjusted her corset and jacket so that her cleavage didn't show too much and made sure that her pants were still tucked into her high heeled boots. She wanted to look as respectable as she could, her own dignity making it so.

By the time that she was done, Neo, noticed that Macy was turned to her. The older woman waved to her and smiled before turning back around. Neo watched closely as she adjusted her glasses with her long, red, fingernails. She grabbed a stack of papers and sighed as she set them up on the upper part of her desk. She then pulled out a nail file from a drawer and went to work. Neo would have continued to watch her, but was brought back to the task at hand as she heard footsteps approaching.

She looked down the corridor and saw a tall man with blonde hair approaching, his large suit obviously concealing the large muscles underneath. Behind him was a woman who looked to be around the age of twenty, and had hair as red as a banner. The pair walked up and spoke with Macy, who allowed them to venture back. Neo moved to the side and opened the right side door; allowing the two to enter.

The two strangers walked inside and immediately saw Prime Minister Torchwick sitting in a chair that was turned away from them. The smell of cigar smoke weighed heavily in the air as Torchwick looked out the large window that spanned the entire back wall. Outside one could see the skylines of the second, third, fourth, and seventh Wards. The tall buildings shining in the winter sunlight, as the aquamarine roadways framed and hid the smaller buildings. Below the seventy story building, Roman, was currently in was a massive park called, "The Regent's Garden". The garden was named for the highest ruling member of the Valysian Council and was a special gift from Atlas after the Great Extermination.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Jaune?" Roman asked.

"Very, beautiful sir." the blonde haired man replied.

Roman turned his chair around and blew smoke from his nose; the cigar already halfway gone.

"Who's the girl?"

"Pyrrha Nikos, rank one investigator." the redhead replied, standing at attention and then relaxing.

Roman turned back to Jaune, "Tell me something Senior Investigator, do you know how many people live in Vale right now?

Jaune didn't answer knowing that it was rhetorical.

"300 million people live in Vale. Sure there are some discrepancies, but that is the average. Now my job is to protect all these people, and now I am wondering why you were even formed as commission if you can't even protect your goddamn boss." Roman said.

Jaune took a step forward, "Prime Minister with all do respect, I believe you should be complaining to my higher ups as I can in no way directly protect you with such a lowly rank. Now I understand you requested me specifically, but as for a reason I am unsure."

Roman squinted his eyes at the Inquisitor, "You have… two weeks. At the end of the allotted time I want at least a Z rated dead and ready to be blamed for this latest incident." He stood up, and hobbled over to the window. "When Atlas left the people rejoiced and we took over. Ever since then we have waged a war of fear and blood with the civilians as the fodder, for once I want to see the smiles shine across the land like stars as we cast the devil out of Heaven." He turned back around and pointed towards Jaune with his cigar. "Those smiles will light the path of your career, and my ascendance to Regency."

Jaune pursed his lips and readied his response, "Protecting the people is my job."

With that Jaune turned with Phyrra and walked towards the door. He knocked on the door and Neo opened the door and as he left Jaune heard from behind him, "Two weeks, Jaune."

Jaune adjusted his suit jacket before stepping out. He heard the door shut behind him and walked back down the hall.

Macy watched as they walked passed. Her lips spread into a smile as the rounded the corner, her green eyes looking like emeralds in the sunlight. She got up from her chair and walked down the hall to the women's bathroom. Inside she walked over to the mirror and brushed her bangs out of her eyes before withdrawing her lipstick tube out of her suit jacket pocket, the blood red stick reflecting off her hair as the lights shined on her. She started to apply the strangely thick make up, just as she heard the door open. A young, female office employee power walked into the nearest stall and slammed the door shut. It wasn't long before Macy heard sobbing from the stall and a smile crept on to her face.

"Poor girl, that piggy on the upper floor must have given her a bad day again. Hmm, too bad he's too tough for my tastes." she said, with an accent that rolled its "R's".

She put the cap on her lipstick and slowly walked over to the door. The girl's sobs were too loud for her to hear Macy's black heels clicking across the floor. Macy locked the door, the tumblers echoing along with the girl's sobs. She then went over to the stall door and slowly pushed it open to reveal a timid looking brunette whose eyes were bloodshot from the crying.

"W-What are you do-" she was cut off as Macy lifted her chin up and kissed her.

Her eyes shot open as her breath was taken away from her, and before long, she melted with a moan. Macy smirked before pulling away, their lips making an audible click from the force holding them together.

"Don't worry, Ma cherie, I just…" she unbuttoned the first three buttons of the girl's shirt and slipped her hand inside. "...came…" she started to move her head closer to the other woman's neck.

The previously sad girl was now breathing heavily in anticipation, as the room seemed to fade away. Macy's lips got ever closer and soon came to the point where she could smell the girl's body wash.

"... for a snack!" she finished.

Before the girl could react, Macy, bit down hard and with a blood curdling tearing sound the girl suddenly couldn't breathe. She looked up at Macy who stood up, blood running down the corners of her mouth. She took a big gulp and sighed in contentment.

"Ou la la! Such a delicious hors d'oeuvre!" she exclaimed, gathering the blood on her right index finger.

She licked it off with an audible "pop". The girl finally figured out why she suddenly couldn't breathe. She got up and stumbled over to the mirror, gurgled gasps following her. Blood dripped to the floor in large puddles as she walked over to the mirror where she saw the large bite wound that had torn a hole in her esophagus. She was literally choking on her own blood. The collapsed onto the floor gagging, and tried to crawl over to the door. Trying to scream for help her voice would not come out as Macy's heels clicked behind her.

"On second thought, I did miss lunch." she said, her mouth stretching into a lengthy smile.

She giggled as she grabbed the younger woman's foot and drug her back to the far wall. She dropped the half conscious girl on the floor and started to take off her clothes.

"Hahaha I can't have you getting my clothes all dirty, I do have a day job after all." She said, pulling her dress over her head.

She dropped it on the floor next to her blazer, and proceeded to take her underwear off. She smirked at the girl, who was slowly dying, before dropping her underwear into the same pile. The bangs of her now disheveled hair covered her eyes in shadow as she stepped towards her prey, feet making a slapping sound as they were covered in the girl's blood trail. Macy knelt down and pulled her glasses off her face.

"You know in some cultures when a fish is cooked, it is considered a high honor to be offered the eyes." Macy caressed the girl's face. "I think I'll start there."

The sounds of splintering and tearing filled the room as the girl was eaten, her bones being thoroughly cleaned before they were dropped.

Fifteen minutes later, Macy, reopened the door after throwing her last rib in the garbage can. She walked back down the hallway after locking the door, her clothing just the way it was when she left, but her hair was now in her ponytail instead of its previous bun. Macy rounded the corner where she saw Neo still standing guard, her different colored eyes enhanced by the evening sun. She walked over to her desk and took a seat, her attention drawn towards the window.

"Everything alright?" Neo asked, her mouth forming a line.

Macy turned back to Neo, licking the blood from the corners of her lips, "Oh yeah, some jackass from the upper floor tried to flirt with me is all."

"Alright." Neo responded, looking back down the hallway.

Macy spun her chair back towards the window, and smiled to herself, her back molars still stained with blood.

The day proceeded as normal and before long it was ten minutes to seven and Macy had already made sure that everyone was already gone. She undressed and only left herself in her lingerie that she had worn all day, it's lacy white color glowing in the moonlight that flowed through the building. Neo had already gone home as per a request from Roman, and that just left Macy and he to live each other's fantasies as they had done so many times. She walked up to the large mahogany doors and opened them, the sound echoing throughout the hallway.

Macy stepped inside and was greeted by the sight of the Prime Minister in his white undershirt sitting at his desk.

She leaned up against the bookshelf to her right and struck a pose, "Do you like it?"

"We've been away from each other for too long." he responded.

"That we have." Macy said, walking over to him her heels clicking on the floor.

She spread her legs and sat on his lap, the moonlight illuminating her milking white skin and strawberry blonde hair. Her sage green eyes and red lips were indescribable as she began kissing, Roman, passionately.

"What's that taste?" he asked, between kisses.

Macy chuckled a bit, "Sorry, I bit my tongue a bit."

Roman laughed as well, whilst slowly moving his hands up Macy's back.

When he came to her bra strap he started to undo it, but was stopped when Macy grabbed his hands and stopped kissing him.

"Before we continue there is a message that a good friend wanted me to give you." Macy said, whilst the doors mysteriously closed by themselves.

Roman looked up at Macy, "What is this?"

He shifted in her grip, but found that her strength was like that of solid iron.

"Relax, Prime Minister it's just a message." she let down next to his ear. "From the Sensitives who make up the Fallen, 'Adue'."

Her saying those words made her true accent come out and Roman finally recognized who she was.

"Librarian!" he gasped, kicking his feet away from her.

Macy chuckled as she let go of his arms, causing the chair to fly back hitting the large window. The force that Roman used to push the chair was enough to send a large crack up the window, the air outside whistling through the small holes.

"So you finally realized it, gentilhomme. I was wondering if you would ever figure it out." she said, her eyes filled with a playful mist.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway behind her, and when they turned around, they saw two men carrying assault rifles and one had a bag slung over his shoulder. The Librarian smiled when she saw the two of them, their bodies covered by the black capes that the Fallen were known for.

"Right on time." Librarian said, walking towards the door.

When her back was turned, Roman, tried to get up and reach the emergency button underneath his desk. However, as he stood up he fell to the floor, his legs suddenly asleep and numb.

"Wha" he gasped, as he tried to crawl towards his desk.

Librarian chuckled, "Isn't it funny? If you don't have blood in your limbs you can't use them."

"You drugged me." He said, remembering how there was a strange taste in her mouth.

"Hmmmm." She knelt down as the bag was dropped beside her. "If it were me I would say that being drugged and someone bleeding into your mouth are two very different things, monsieur"

She grabbed the bag and stood up. Librarian pushed all the various items off Roman's desk, the random papers and his computer being either destroyed or thrown all over the room. She slammed the bag on the desk, and took the pony tail out of her hair. She pushed the majority of her blonde hair to one side and smirked at Roman, who had a gun barrel in his mouth.

"Hey, can you guess what my semblance is?" she taunted the man whom she crippled by using her own blood.

She chuckled to herself as she saw Roman grit his teeth. Librarian withdrew a pair of, knee high, high heeled boots and dropped them to the floor. The stainless steel toe plate and metal shank scuffed the seamless floor, as she put them on. This action earned her an extra two inches to her overall 5' 10" height, which outclassed her previous heels by a solid inch. Next came a black robe that, when thrown over her head reached down to her ankles but went no farther. The sleeves were generous allowing the robe to appear to flow around her with every movement. The last thing she withdrew was a black mask that was quickly slipped over her head.

The mask itself featured a black, leather neck brace that had snap points on either side of it. From there it attached to a black, plastic, face plate that would cover her eyes and nose; but not her chin or mouth. This plastic part would also wrap around her head via a leather strap, for her purposes, however, she unhooked the straps connected to the neck brace and pushed the plastic piece onto her forehead. On the front of the piece was series of writings and a symbol, however, the darkness in the room proved them impossible to read.

"You know humans, in general, are disgusting cockroaches. Yet you, Roman Torchwick, have discovered a way to top all your other brethren. Having sex with you all those times to gain your trust was like eating nails, roofing nails to be exact." Librarian said, not hearing the footsteps approaching her two men.

She heard a sharp metallic sound from behind her, and smiled when a bladed, pink, umbrella burst through the rightmost one's chest. The other soldier tried to, put up an aura barrier of his own but found the moment he put his hand up it was cut off by Neo.

Blood covered the ground as he fell to his knees in shock, while Librarian rolled her eyes at him. Neo slit his throat and heard him gurgle as he fell to the floor. She then looked to Roman,who gave her a nod to tell her he was okay. Seeing this Neo turned back to Librarian just as the reverberating sound of clapping filled the dark room. The moonlight shined off of the pink part of Neo's hair, and perfectly off of the Librarian's blonde hair.

"Fille Intelligente(clever girl)" she laughed, jumping on top of the desk.

Her metal heels leaving copious scratch marks on its wood surface, as Neo jumped onto the desk as well. The Librarian smiled as Neo went after her, seeking to stab the older woman. Librarian jumped off the desk and grabbed Neo's umbrella. She pulled Neo down and onto the floor where she then pulled her forward and grabbed her by the neck. The taller woman lifted Neo at least two whole feet off the ground, and chuckled to herself.

"You're like a toy." she tightened her grip. "It's a shame I didn't even need my semblance to kill you."

She began tightening her grip; Neo dropped her umbrella and grabbed Librarian's wrist with both arms. " _Heh, how pathetic."_ Librarian thought. She tightened her grip more, but this time Neo's image broke into a bunch of purple glass shards that made a deafening noise as they shattered more once they hit the floor.

"There it is." Librarian said, as she turned towards the doors.

All eyes turned towards the door where they saw a perfectly fine Neo standing, her umbrella back in her hand and pointed at the Librarian. When Roman saw this he sat there wide eyed.

"Neo, what is the meaning of this?!" he yelled.

Librarian scoffed, "Oh what? You thought that your screenings would work? They didn't work on me and they certainly wouldn't work on Neopolitan here. You truly are a foolish man." she bent down and picked up a piece of glass off the floor, and smiled at Neo. "It's too bad you chose this path Neo, if you didn't I would not be here."

Librarian rolled up the sleeve on her right arm, where there were so many scars one could have compared them to the stars. She cut a deep gash into her forearm and threw the piece of glass away. The sound of its shattering was heard as blood freely flowed down Librarian's arm and dripped down her red finger nails. However, at a point it stopped dripping and instead formed thin tendrils all over the Librarian's hand. " _So she can control blood."_ Neo thought getting a better grip on her umbrella.

Librarian smiled as she flicked her hand at Neo, her blood being used as a projectile. Neo rolled out of the way of the red liquid, and was surprised when the doors behind her exploded. The blood apparently had an explosive trait to it as the Librarian flung even more at her. She dodged once again, and ran at the older woman. Her multicolored eyes looked like fire as she jabbed the bladed parasol at Librarian, who dodged her attacks with a playful smile.

Neo backed her up till her back hit the bookcase and as the Librarian, moved out of the way Neo shattered the cases; showering everyone in splinters. Dust filled the air as Librarian continued to move to the left, her smirk not wavering. As the final bookcase broke the Librarian jumped into the air and kicked herself off the ceiling, the amount of force she did it with causing the drywall to crack. Neo saw this and had to react extremely fast. She grabbed her umbrella with both hands and put it in front her body prepared to take the blow. However, Librarian, had other plans.

She kicked the umbrella with her foot; thus getting the umbrella's rod stuck between the shank and sole of her heel. She pulled her foot back and allowed herself enough room for her to get her other foot in between Neo's body and her umbrella. The short woman cried in pain as the metal shank of Librarian's heel stabbed her in the right thigh, blood gushing out like a faucet. This threw Neo off balance and allowed for the metal toe of Librarian's heel to be plunged deep into her stomach. Saliva flew from Neo's mouth as her eyes went wider than they had ever been, the pain in her abdomen could be felt all the way to her spine. The Librarian smiled as she shifted all her weight backwards, and threw Neo behind her whilst executing a perfect flip. Neo flew upside down until her back hit the wall, and only then did she land on her side. She gasped for air as turned towards the Librarian, her silhouette only distinguishable thanks to the white moonlight.

The Librarian looked to the floor and found Neo's umbrella at her feet, its curved, mahogany handle sticking up like the letter "c". She put her foot underneath it and kicked it up into the air. Librarian caught it dead center and found a black trigger on the shaft of the umbrella and when she pulled it the blade Neo had previously been trying to kill her with popped out of the top of the folded parasol. Her red lips curved into a smile as a thought came to her. She turned around and began to walk towards Neo, who was breathing heavily by this point, until a wooden cane was broken over her head.

Neo watched as Librarian stopped, her lips forming a perfect line, before her head slowly turned towards Roman. He was standing behind her, half of a cane in his hand, his face full of shock.

"That's it?" she asked, before sending the handle of the umbrella right between Roman's legs.

The orange haired man fell to his knees, as he clutched his crotch. His whole pelvis was numb as the Librarian walked to his left.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your balls? Oh well, it's not like you were using them for any purpose anyway." She teased, grabbing his hair.

She lifted him up, and slammed his head on his desk; a loud thud echoing throughout the room. He slumped down to the floor, barely conscious.

Librarian bent down next to him, "I'm under orders not to kill you, but that does not mean I can't beat you till you wish that you were dead."

With that she kicked him in the face, the metal cap hard enough to break his jaw and also knock out one of his teeth. She then hit him from the other side with the handle of the umbrella and broke his nose. While this was happening, Neo, reached towards Roman her worst fears becoming realized in the matter of twelve seconds.

The Librarian quit beating Roman, and cracked her neck and shoulders. Standing up she took Neo's bloodied umbrella and stabbed Roman in the kneecap of his good leg. She stood up and looked at Neo with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Pretty sight isn't he? A real oeuvre d'art." she said, kicking the now unconscious Roman.

Neo laid her head back down on the floor and cried as she looked at the bludgeoned face of the person she had come to love so much. Librarian noticed this and chuckled as she walked over to the woman. A red tentacle of blood burst from her back and pinned Neo against the wall with the pushing power of a freight train. She raised her hand and stabbed Neo with her own umbrella, the blade cutting through a point in her body just between her appendix and her hip. She twisted it, before lifting Neo off the ground with the tentacle. She walked over to the previously cracked window and moved the shorter girl so she could see eye to eye with her.

"Adieu, cherie." she said.

With that she threw the woman at the window and with a loud crash the window shattered. Glass fell like snow as Neo covered her face the wind immediately sending her hair flying. Librarian watched her fall and smiled when she saw a police helicopter flying towards her floor. She grabbed the plastic part of her mask and pulled it over her eyes; the world now blocked from view. She snapped the security straps back into the neck brace as the wind blew her hair all over the place; her hands were covered in blood. A team of Inquisitors lead by man with slicked back blue hair and yellow goggles stormed down the hallway. She turned towards the noise and smirked when she heard his men call him Neptune.

"It took you long enough Praetorian." she muttered to herself.

The helicopter came face to face with her, it's spotlight shining through the small breathing vents in Librarian's mask. She heard the rifles clatter behind her as the CCAS officers crouched down and took aim.

"You know this is reckless even for you, Librarian." Neptune said, walking towards her with his rail gun poised to fire.

Librarian chuckled, "Coming here alone was reckless… for you."

In saying this she formed a second tail of blood and picked up Roman's desk. In the blink of an eye she threw the desk, causing Neptune to duck to the side while the majority of his men were hit by the large desk. Neptune covered his eyes as a portion of the ceiling caved in thanks to the previous fight between Neo and Librarian. When the dust cleared the Librarian was gone for a moment, until the wailing of the helicopter echoed throughout the room. Neptune looked at the helicopter and saw Librarian hanging from one of the skids. The engine was on fire, and the crew were frantically trying to keep the aircraft afloat. She smiled at Neptune before waving at him. She then cut off the tail rotor of the aircraft, and as it began to spin let go of the skid. Neptune watched as the Librarian fell, the purple letters on her mask illuminated by the helicopter exploding on the building. The letters spelled out "La tue:re".

Librarian's black robe whipped wildly in the air as she fell from the seventy story building, the odd weightless feeling bring her to a new world of euphoria. She flipped around in the air until her feet were facing the ground. She focused her aura and when her feet hit the ground dust and snow flew into the air, the impact causing a small crater in the Regent's Garden. Librarian stood up from the crouched position she took on impact, and looked around. Through several small slits in her mask she saw another impact crater next to a large oak tree that had yet to lose it's leaves; even though it was mid December. She smiled as she saw and smelled a blood trail leading away from the garden. She began following the trail, its coloring becoming increasingly hard to follow thanks to the darkness, yet Librarian could smell it on the ground and thus found her way to an old, rusted, chain link fence.

Librarian followed to the left of it and soon found a large hole, where the blood dripped off of it. She stepped through, her heel being enveloped in lush green grass that was wet with snow. She continued to walk forward and soon found herself in the middle of an old, run down, road that was underneath one of the many large freeways. She looked around and what she noticed was that on either side of the road were wild Resurrection Lilies, their flowers still closed as the pillars that held up the freeways rose forth like the remnants of an old kingdom lost to time. Librarian looked down the road and saw Neo limping down the road, her left hand trying to stop her bleeding while her other one held onto her umbrella. Librarian smirked as she walked towards her, her heels clicking on the asphalt. Neo heard someone approaching her, and turned around to to see Librarian standing behind her.

"Macy, it's over. You one just let me go." Neo pleaded, her umbrella between herself and Librarian.

"Fu fu fu ha hah ha." Librarian laughed. "You should have been a comedian. Do you really think that I came there for the Prime Minister? No, I came for you."

Neo shook her head, "No."

"Yes, what I'm saying is, you, are the person who forced Roman Torchwick into early retirement." Librarian said, touching her mask

Neo grit her teeth in anger, "You bitch."

Librarian chuckled, "How rude, tell me Miss Neapolitan." Her sage green eyes turned as red as her blood, "Do you bleed?"


	5. La Tue:re

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is a little bit shorter than the other ones, but I got a new laptop and have been setting that up recently so that's my excuse for the delay lol. I just wanted to say thank you to all who have supported this story and I hope that I am doing a great job with it. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow and I will see you all next week. Bye^_^**

Wind blew down the forgotten roadway, the old rusted signs on the dilapidated pillars pointed north towards the Fifth Ward, Neo's salvation. Inside the Ward that Ruby currently held a job, was a labyrinth of tunnels that would lead all the way to the slums, and hopefully a way out of Vale. However, that plan was stalled on this long forgotten road next to the Regent's Garden, a symbol of Valysian power. In front of her stood one of the most dangerous Aura Sensitives in the whole city; the Thirtieth Ward's Librarian.

She stood in front of Neo, her red lipstick showing small highlights in the dimly lit area. Her black robe and heels almost rendered her invisible thanks to the darkness surrounding them, were it not for the metal parts of her heels and the fact the robe was just a bit lighter than the surroundings. Long, flaxen, hair curled its way down her back and ended at her butox, one side being thicker than the other thanks to her having pushed it to the side of her head. Her once sage green eyes now glowed blood red, as she brought the full power of her semblance to bear. Not out of desperation, but simply because she had a bad habit of playing with her food.

Sirens wailed in the distance as the building they had jumped from burned. Neo grit her teeth as a stream of blood flowed out of the wound The Librarian had inflicted only minutes before. When the blood hit the ground, Librarian, smiled her nostrils drinking in the pungent metallic odor.

"You know, madame, you could just give up and not waste time." She red lips opened up into a sadistic smile. "After all with a wound like that you don't have time to waste."

She pulled her mask back down over her eyes, the security straps snapping in place on the neck brace, slowly and methodically. Neo raised her umbrella, the blade still stained with her own blood.

"I don't know why the Fallen want me. I don't know why I was born. I don't even know who parents are. However, I know that I was born Sensitive and since then I have never once won in my life; so now at this time when I need it the most… I have to win." Neo replied, ignoring the searing pain in her side.

Librarian chuckled at the girl's resolve, "Fine then, it looks like I'll be getting two meals today." Blood flowed to the tips of her finger nails. "I hope you taste better than that pathetic slut from the upper floor."

Neo grit her teeth as she realized who she was talking about. The area fell silent before Neo disappeared in a flash of white light. Librarian smirked as the wind blew from behind her. Using her own blood she made a knife and blocked Neo's Umbrella blade, the Semblance-formed knife proving to be just as effective as steel.

"You'll have to do better than THAT!" Librarian practically yelled, at a frustrated Neo.

"I did." Neo responded, looking behind Librarian.

Librarian's mouth opened a bit when she heard a blade mechanically unsheath behind her. She ducked in time for another umbrella blade to go past her head and hit the clone; whom disappeared upon being hit. The blonde haired woman dropped to one hand and kicked the real Neo who blocked it with her umbrella.

The two toned girl flipped in the air and landed on her feet. Her eyes filled with a determination she had never felt before. The Librarian stood up, her blood knife dematerializing into blood cells that floated back up and into her robe.

"So you can make clones too. You're just an assortment of fruits aren't you?" Orbs of blood floated around Librarian's body like planets. "Unfortunately, I _hate_ fruit."

Neo squinted her eyes as the orbs were shot at her, the blood exploding on the pillars and asphalt around her. She dodged and one orb hit the guard railing to her right, sending dirt and white flower petals flying into the air. Neo turned as one of the petals flew past her, and she saw that the Resurrection Lilies had opened.

Banishing the thought from her mind, Neo, charged through the dust and began an all out assault on the Librarian. The women appeared to dance as one dodged the attacks and the other threw them. Librarian laughed as she dodged from side to side, the blade missing by mere millimeters. " _If I can just hit her she's mine."_ Neo thought, continuing the assault. What she needed was an opening, but Librarian was just too fast. Her feet moved in ways that normal people couldn't imagine, and her upper body was like a piece of rod iron yet it moved like oil; impossible to hold in one's hand. Neo also had another problem that so evidently showed itself when she accidently hyper extended her arm.

The Librarian chuckled as she dodged away, blood forming and covering her entire right hand. Long razor blade-like claws formed on her fingers and she used them to try and cut Neo into five separate pieces.

"DIE!" Librarian laughed, the blades coming in fast.

Neo's eyes shot open in horror as she grabbed onto the pillar that the Librarian and she were fighting next to. Using one arm she pulled herself up higher as the blood claw hit the pillar and made a small amount of it explode just from force alone. As much as she would have liked to take a breath she couldn't as two blood tentacles burst from the Librarian's back and followed her up the pillar. " _Fuck!"_ the tentacles crashed into the pillar throwing dust into Neo's eyes as she ran away. " _Fuck! Shit! Fucking double Z rated, whore!"_ Neo thought, as she jumped from the twenty five foot pillar. The red tentacles still behind her, chasing what would seem to be easy prey. Neo hit the ground, her left shoulder making a high pitched popping sound as she rolled out of the way. The tentacles came down and made a large crater that showered Neo in asphalt. She looked up from her position on the ground, but had to quickly cover her face again as a streetlamp fell from above and shattered on the ground in front of her. When the glass stopped hitting her she looked up and saw that the pillar was dangerously unstable; Librarian still standing next to it. Neo quickly grabbed her umbrella and pressed a red button on it, a warm sticky substance flowing down her head.

A rifle barrel formed out the top of her umbrella, its user closing one eye. Librarian watched in vague curiosity until she saw a small rocket flying towards the pillar.

"Adue" Neo said, as the rocket exploded on the pillar.

The loud noise was deafening as it covered Librarian in white dust, before a majority of the freeway above collapsed and fell on her. Tires could be heard skidding to a halt before one car actually drove off the freeway, and landed on top of the rubble. It's engine was on fire and its ceaseless horn gave an idea of what happened to the driver.

Neo relaxed and laid back with a sigh; the ground feeling so much more comfortable than it had previously. She looked up at the sky and was greeted with a beautiful glimpse of the shattered moon that orbited Remnant. Neo smiled at it before getting up off the ground, her left arm hanging limply at her side. Walking off she failed to realize that her shadow was much larger than a person of her stature could have produced. Suddenly three tentacles burst from the ground and skewed Neo from behind like a shish kebab. Blood flew from the small girl's chest as the tentacles held her in the air. She screamed in pain as she looked down to see Librarian's form materializing from pure blood. Everything from her heels, to her mask, to her robe were on her as she stood up from the pool of blood. She looked as good as new.

"I must say that was a clever trick, however, just because you can teleport doesn't mean I can't turn myself into red blood cells." Librarian retracted her tentacles and dropped Neo to the ground, gasping for air. "Tell me do you know what _La tue:re_ means?"

Neo could only look at her and struggle to breath.

"It's misspelled, but La tuerie means the massacre, and re means king. So starting now I'm going to massacre you." Librarian said, with a seductive smirk.

Neo tried to get up, but collapsed when her right arm was severed at the elbow. She screamed in horror as she suddenly felt air rush past her shorter arm.

"Oh relax, you're the same type as Red. It'll grow back." she said, before cutting left leg off at the knee.

Neo reached out with her right arm that was now a bleeding stump and tried to crawl away as she sobbed. She wailed as her other leg was removed with a tearing sound. Neo's eyelids drooped before she fell unconscious, her mind and body succumbing to the stress.

The area fell silent as Librarian walked to the left side of the unconscious girl. She looked at her limbs and found that the one that was still fully intact was dislocated at the shoulder.

"That'll do." she said, grabbing Neo with one of her tentacles.

Two more blood tentacles sprouted from her back and catapulted her into the night sky at incredible speeds. As she disappeared from sight sirens started wailing closer to the collapsed freeway, and on top of a nearby building stood Corvo.

His red eyes had scene the battle end, but not unfold. However, from what he saw, he could probably guess what happened. The wind wiped his white hair around the bottom of his hat; and just as the police cruisers rounded the bend he was gone. The light breeze that characterized the night blew through the damaged flower field, the white flower petals stained red by blood from both parties.

As the police began their work, Corvo, slipped away and into a nearby manhole. The air smelled of sewage, and the rats were enough to turn most people away. However, the police and CCAS were so numerous above ground that this was the only way to get anywhere. Corvo, slowly walked down the narrow passage, the sound of water pouring behind the left wall echoed through the grate he walked on. His long coat was almost motionless as his steel toe boots stomped heavily on the grate. The silence was almost physical as he rounded the corner, the only noise to be had were the occasional squeaks from the rats. He looked forward and saw that there was a ladder in front of him. He walked forward, his eyes focused as he looked at the way out. Corvo continued to walk until his phone went off, the ringtone echoing off the walls. He reached into his coat pocket and swiped the screen before putting it to his ear.

Branwen's voice came through the device, "Corvo, the police are locking down the second through the fifth. If you don't make it back soon use the H95 Spillway, it'll lead you to the eighth and from there you can lay low at Weiss' house till everything cools off."

Corvo took the phone away from his ear and ended the call. He slipped it back into his pocket and began to climb the ladder.

Pushing the cover to the side he was thrust once again into the cold night air, his coat proving to be capable armor against the harsh weather. Corvo pushed the cover back into place with his foot and walked down the street, the sirens still being heard even though it was an entire Ward away. He passed by the case that held the wanted posters and soon enough the hospital came into view. The wind blew the white hair that stuck out from underneath his hat, before he started walking up the driveway. Inside, Branwen, was looking out the window towards the First Ward. From her office she could see the Capitol Building still on fire from the helicopter that had crashed into it; the other buildings beside it having already been evacuated yet the lights were still on. Her mouth was open a tad as her yellow eyes gazed over every detail, her hands trying to stay still in their folded position. She heard the door open and when she turned her hair appeared to flow around her like silk. Her eyes fell on Corvo who made sure to shut the door behind him.

Both of them stood there for a second, waiting for one of them make the first move.

"Corvo is-" she was cut off when he stepped forward.

"Neo's been captured… by the Fallen." he reported, his voice very gruff.

Branwen lifted her head a bit; her expression filled with confusion. She slowly turned back to the window and looked at the park where she had seen the young boy and his mother. Looking up the moonlight framed her face, and her yellow eyes glistened.

"Are you sure." she asked.

Corvo nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

Branwen's head lowered, before her brow furrowed. She turned back to Corvo.

"Tell the remaining Sensitives that they are to stay here tonight, while the human staff may go home." She stepped back to her desk and sat down. "Call the night shift and tell them that they have the night off, and give Ruby and Weiss take the day off."

"Why Ruby?" Corvo asked.

Branwen leaned back in her chair, "Because, I need her to distract Weiss until we can break it to her about Neo. Plus I want to talk to Ruby tomorrow."

Corvo nodded, and walked towards the door.

"Corvo, who was it?" Branwen asked, as he left.

"The Librarian." he said, letting the door slowly close.

The door closed and filled the room with the same silence that Corvo had disturbed. Branwen's lips frowned as continued to watch the outside world, the Capitol Building's fire having long been extinguished.

Meanwhile in a small restaurant, smelling of grease and cheap liquor sat Ruby; her black trench coat hanging down towards the bottom of the bar stool she sat on. She moved her chopsticks back to her mouth before slurping up more, spicy noodles from the bowl of ramen in front of her. The bar itself was made of old, laminated cherry wood that at one time had been reddish in color, but now held the stain of so many drinks being spilled on it. Ruby actually prefered it that way since if she did spill her beer she could just wipe it off with her hand and nobody would know.

She looked across the bar and in front of her was a woman of eastern descent, who had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. The black hair fell like a waterfall and almost hid her white, form fitting, dress from view.

"If you keep staring at my ass, Ruby Rose, you'll have to pay for it." the woman said, turning away from the dishes in front of her.

She had seductive onyx eyes that were only further accented by the blue eye shadow that she used. Her arms were covered in tattoo sleeves that without a doubt covered the various traditions of her Mistrali heritage.

"Staring at your ass? I'm sorry but there's nothing to stare at." Ruby said, before a steak knife was pointed at her.

The nineteen year old smirked as her right hand rested on her katana, underneath her coat.

"Careful, there are things sharper than that tongue of yours." the woman said, moving back towards the sink.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Relax, Chinglish. I'm not here to start a fight."

The younger woman went back to eating as Chinglish turned around.

"My name is Chi. I have been here for years and have even gotten rid of my accent. Could you at least give me the dignity of not being racist." Chi asked.

Ruby looked up from her bowl, "Sure, Chinglish."

Chi turned around and glared at her, "You're lucky I don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours."

"In all of the Fallen, you're the only one who swings that way. Speaking of which what's the word around town?" Ruby asked, pushing her bowl away.

Chi grabbed her bowl, "I'm bi thank you very much. When you're living in the ruins of Mistral anybody can take the edge off. As for the word, there is none except for a bit of information." she placed the empty bowl in the sink, and grabbed her phone from her pocket. "There is a prisoner being transported to the Sensitive prison in the Fifteenth. He's Z rated so the convoys security is going to be tight."

Ruby's eyelids lowered, "Did they call me in?"

"Not yet, but I would expect them to. Just keep your phone on. There is also another thing." Chi said, putting her phone away.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, her platinum eyes catching the vagest of the gold light.

"The Librarian's mission was a success." Chi said.

Ruby frowned a bit when she heard this, "Lucky me." she took one long drink of her beer and finished it off. "Chinglish, I'm going to need another beer."

"I thought you didn't want to get drunk tonight?" she asked, as she grabbed another bottle.

Ruby shrugged, "That was the original plan, but now I'm thinking that if I die of liver poisoning it won't be so bad."

A glass of water was placed in front of her as well, "You're such a kid sometimes. Drink this before you go it'll flush your system and make your hangover less severe."

With that Chi walked away from the bar and when she returned Ruby was gone. She took a few steps toward the bar and found the beer left on the counter; the glass of water gone. Her onyx eyes shifted towards the door, where there were a few rose petals lying on the floor. Chi looked at the bottle and walked over to the sink her mouth forming a line as her mind filled with questions. She poured the drink down the drain.

From there the liquid flowed down the pipes and into the sewer where it joined other forms of human waste. The sewage flowed passed a large passage that was blocked off by a large grate. On the other side of the grate was a subway rail line, that when crossed would lead one to a series of tunnels that ran underneath Vale's Third Ward. Tunnels criss crossed in the labyrinth of broken bones until one would eventually end up in the Slums, Wards 18 through 30, there one would find a black and red cancer festering underneath the mega city.

In every hallway, room, atrium, tunnel, and culvert were soldiers covered by black capes that featured red, broken, angel wings. These wings were the symbol of the Fallen. In Sector 30(the tunnels directly underneath the 30th Ward) stood two soldiers. In between them was a small grate that looked into a large, circular, room that had a large fan slowly turning over head. The floor of this room was covered in straw, and it was in this straw that Neo sat. Her clothes had been removed and replaced with a white robe; her two toned hair was starting to go white towards the top. Her arm and legs had bones sticking out of them as they began regenerating from her fight with the Librarian; the new skin still covered in a scab-like material that gave the appearance of scales. Heavy breaths came from her mouth as blood stains decorated the collar of the robe. Crude stitches sealed a recent operation performed on her vocal chords, they had been severed.

All around her were various analog clocks, constantly ticking away as time passed. In front of her sat a girl, a very small girl who when she stood up only beat out Neo's 4' 9" by about two. She was as motionless as the dead and one would have actually taken pity on her if she were not dressed like a doll. Yes, in fact, her hands were covered in plastic that gave the appearance of articulating doll hands. Her feet were covered in red ribbon, while the rest of her body was covered by a burgundy robe that hid all her features, except for her head, from view. Her face was covered by a doll-like face mask that when paired with the robe's hood, made her look like a ghost. She sat there motionless, her hollow black eyes not leaving Neo's form for any amount of time. It was like having a staring contest with a perverse statue in a haunted house. The only part of this Doll that moved was her right index finger, that tapped the stone floor to the rhythm of the clocks.

The ticking and tapping began to echo in Neo's ears and mind.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock," they seemed to never end. "Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tour-toing, you're-going, mad-Neo."

The clocks all rang at the the same time sending Neo's head spinning. As the alarm sounded, the Doll stirred and got up from her sitting position. Red pupils glowed from the darkness of the mask's eyeholes, and a childish giggle echoed throughout the chamber.

The Doll asked one question, "Do you want to play?"


	6. A Beautiful Life

**A/N: Hey guys we're back with another chapter of Death March, and I don't know what it was but it seemed like this chapter took forever to complete. However, I did get it done and now I even have a proof reader which I am excited about. Okay, thank you to everyone who has supported the story and to all the new reader go ahead and follow, favorite, or even review since I do respond to all the reviews^_^. See you next week guys!**

Rain softly fell outside of a large two story house just a few blocks away from Branwen Memorial Hospital. Small droplets dripped off the twisting leaves of a large Spruce Tree outside, its bark damp with half frozen water. From the street the house itself was half hidden by the massive timber that looked to be even older than the house that owned it. Small holes were formed in the snow outside and looked like over a dozen children had all put their fingers in it at once. It was a cold reminder that this community rarely changed, and most of its people were slowly dying.

On the second story was a bedroom window that was flanked by green shutters; the water lazily dripping from them. The water on the glass itself reflected light, like diamonds randomly strewn about upon a clear canvas, it was this light that tried to pierce through the grey curtains that decorated the bedroom.

Inside was a bed with white covers that matched an equally white room. It had next to nothing in the way of decoration in it. The covers were lumped up by someone who had obviously been too cold last night. Across from the bed was a slate colored chair; it looked practically brand new, as it did not even have an indent in the cushion. This was clear sign that not even a hair had fallen on the only piece of furniture, excluding the white nightstands, that graced the room with its presence. Behind this lonely chair was a pair of glass doors that when opened would reveal the owners very modest wardrobe. The right door was just slightly ajar. From any position one could see the short sleeve of nurse's scrubs sticking out from the opening; the outfit having been hastily thrown into the closet the night before.

The lump underneath the covers slowly started to move, and soon enough a tuft of black hair appeared in between the two pillows that were thrown around the bed. The covers shifted just a little bit more and soon enough long black eyelashes appeared from underneath the snow white covers. They slowly opened, and when they did, ice blue eyes caught the light and shined with various highlights sparkling like the raindrops outside. Her eyes tried to close once again, but she already new that it was time for her to get up. She groaned as she sat up, her straight hair having just a few fly aways as it fell down her small back. She grabbed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her left eye; right next to the scar that ran across that eye. The scar itself was usually a light tan color but this morning it was flared and a pinkish red.

Perfectly manicured fingernails traced over the scar and the woman gasped as sharp pain was sent into her eye socket, to the back of her head and down her neck. She slowly removed her hand and let it fall into her lap; the light in the room framing her face in such a way that the unscarred side was illuminated, but the side with the scar was cloaked in shadow. Her pink lips furrowed into a frown as she brought knees up and rested her head on them. The black haired woman hugged her knees as the pain slowly began to numb itself once again. She shifted her head towards the window and listened to the rain, as her long hair covered her purple nightgown and her shoulders. She began to daydream, but was cut short by the hum of her phone on the bedside table, the violent shaking not caring whether or not its user was available or not. The woman fell back and reached over. Grabbing the device she activated it and read that she had a text from Ruby.

"Hey Weiss, I texted you last night; but you didn't respond. So I'm just reminding you that we don't have work today for some reason." the message read.

She swiped her finger across the glass screen and quickly typed her response, her fingernails having specks of black on them; the remains of her fingernail polish from the previous day. She walked towards the door and opened it to be greeted by hardwood floors that reflected the light from the hallway's walls. She began to walk down the hallway; the left strap of her nightgown falling down her shoulder as her body started to wake up fully.

Weiss put her hand on the door knob of the first door to her right, its crystal door handle having been carved by hand. She opened the door and was welcomed by a blue and white themed bathroom; it's sink covered in hair dye boxes, bobby pins, a curling iron, and strangely enough, a picture of a tall, white haired woman was taped to the mirror. Weiss put her phone on the counter, and rushed the hair away from her eye so that she could fully appreciate how red the scar had gotten. She looked down and squinted a bit as she debated on whether or not to wear her eyepatch. She couldn't decide, but figured it was better to be doing something instead of standing around.

She turned towards the semi-clear shower curtain and pushed the other strap of her purple nightgown off her shoulder. The satin-silk garment fell to the floor and was then placed on the toilet so she could grab it later. She grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it to the side before stepping in.. She turned the water on, making sure that it was as hot as she could get it without burning herself. Her ice blue eyes watched as the magnificent crystal stream rushed from the showerhead and collided with her twenty-one year old body; her curves giving her the innocent yet mature persona. Weiss made sure to protect her eye from the showerheads direct stream, as it would result in severe pain and or blood. She did, however, make sure to gently wash it as best she could, since the whole reason it was inflamed was because of bacterial in nature.

The shower itself was longer than her usual one, but luckily for her she had the day off. The bathroom door opened and Weiss stepped into the hallway, a white towel covering her body as she held the nightgown in her right hand. She moved back into her room, and a few moments later she stepped out with a new outfit on.

For her top, she sported a black blouse that frilled out on its sleeves. Her pants were a pair of navy blue jeans that went down to her white, high heeled boots. She wore her onyx earrings and decided to leave her hair down; something she would rarely do. Her heels suddenly hit carpet as her left arm grabbed the banister in case she needed support while going down the stairs. She reached the landing with no difficulty and walked to the left which brought her into the kitchen. The room itself was fairly sized and even featured an island in the middle of it. Weiss went over to the cabinets that were situated to the right of the island and began rummaging through the top most one. Her slim fingers traced the ceramic form of a coffee mug, and began picking it up. However, she stopped as severe pain tore through her left eye, and forced tears out of each one.

"Ah shi-" Weiss gasped, as the pain sent her to her knees.

Her hands immediately went to her face and covered her eyes, the pain throbbing and feeling as if her face was being split open. Weiss had experienced this multiple times throughout her life and soon enough her mind, with the help of some adrenaline, kicked in. She began slowing her breathing and soon enough the pain dulled enough for her to take her hands away from her eyes; a clear tear stream painting her right cheek and a bloody one painting her left. Weiss looked at her hands and noticed the bloody tears. It was at that point that she knew that she couldn't leave it alone anymore. She pulled herself off the floor and grabbed her phone off the counter, the blue case shinning with the light from the outside. She opened her phone for the second time that morning, and quickly called Branwen.

"Branwen, my eye is acting up again. No, I can still move, but I'm out of my medication and my eye has bloody tears." Weiss paused for a moment as Branwen instructed her on what to do. "Yeah, I can make it to Ruby's; but Branwen I need my meds, otherwise I might just pass out again." Weiss took another moment to listen to Branwen before she spoke again, "Okay, I'll be waiting at Ruby's then."

With that Weiss let her hand fall away from her ear, the phone clattering on the tile floor. Weiss' mouth opened and bared her grit teeth as she pushed herself off the floor, her knees shaking as the muscles sprang to life once again. Weiss got her feet underneath of her and began slowly pushing herself off the floor, her hips shaking her body as her hand slapped the island for support. She took a breath before slowly walking back up the stairs.

It took her about an hour, but she soon found herself staring at a brown, wooden doors inside of the highrise apartment. She looked at the apartment number; 725 and took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. The three knocks echoed throughout the long corridor that was eerily quiet and filled with graffiti. Weiss shifted her purse up on her shoulder uncomfortably; looked up and down the hall nervously as she waited for Ruby to open the door. A scratching sound broke the silence of the corridor and the surprise caused the black haired woman to snap to her right. Her blue eyes were darkened by the dimly lit hallway, however, one could just see her pupils dilate as a man in a very torn up coat and old, black skull cap walked into view. His jeans were stained with white paint and his boots were also stained in the same color of paint. He looked at Weiss with an old red scarf covering his face below the eyes. His brown eyes met Weiss' blue ones and only held the gaze for about a second before the man turned away and began unlocking his apartment.

Weiss watched him open the door and disappear behind it, her chest lowering as she finally exhaled. However, when a voice came from behind her she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"His name is Jefferson, everyone calls him Jeffery." the voice said.

Weiss jerked around to see Ruby leaning in her doorway, arms crossed over her chest. She wore a red flannel shirt and black jeans; whose knees looked very well worn. Her shirt itself was unbuttoned for the first three buttons; giving Weiss a view of the black tank top she wore underneath. Ruby's sleeves were rolled up and her jeans were tucked into a pair of brown boots that buckled on the sides.

"He works two jobs to make sure his three year old granddaughter has a decent life; her parents were killed in a car accident in the 10th Ward, she's too young to remember." Ruby continued.

Weiss' mouth opened a little bit as she looked back at the door the man had disappeared into.

"That's sad." Weiss responded.

Ruby squinted at her coworker, "What's sad is the way you looked at him."

Weiss turned back to Ruby, her eyes taking a defensive light.

"Tell me something, Princess. When you walk down the street do you feel scared that your purse will be stolen?" Ruby grabbed her katana from her belt and shot the blade out so that its tip was about an inch away from Weiss right cheek. "Or are you more scared of me ending your fear right now?"

Weiss stared at Ruby for but a moment before she touched the blade to her cheek. Her manicured nails glistening in the dim light.

"Do you always threaten your guests?" Weiss asked, her eyes like blue diamonds.

Ruby's eyes were emotionless as ever, "Just the ones that are new here."

She moved the sword away from Weiss' cheek and retracted it, the metal making Weiss' untrained ears hurt. Ruby then motioned for Weiss to come in with her chin.

The slightly shorter woman walked past Ruby, who made sure that Weiss was already inside before she decocked the pistol she had hidden behind her left calf. When Weiss entered she was shocked at how much cleaner and, well, better the place looked than the outside hallway. She stepped past the coffee table, which had just had its ashtray emptied and also featured a bowl of soggy cereal. Weiss stepped over towards the large windows and looked at the tall skyscrapers outside, the red warning lights visible thanks to the overcast sky and now light rain. She put her hand to the window and traced the water as it slipped down the window and would eventually fall forty stories down.

"This place is rather nice actually." Weiss complimented, turning back towards Ruby.

The shorter haired woman cocked an eyebrow, "Just because I'm from the Slums doesn't mean I live like a bum."

Weiss' face deadpanned, "Do you take every comment as an insult?"

"You tell me, Sensitive." Ruby replied moving into her kitchen.

Weiss walked past the coffee table once more and followed Ruby into the kitchen. She was once again surprised as she found the room cleaned, to the spotless degree. She set her bag down on the small, white table; which was placed next to another large bay window only this one had a large tan, roll up, blind on it.

Weiss turned to Ruby, "Why only blinds on this one?"

"I don't like the idea of people watching me when I eat in here." Ruby replied, not turning away from the sink.

Weiss heard the sound of running water as Ruby began washing a few dishes she had neglected to clean earlier. She watched Ruby work diligently at removing every bit of scum from the plates and bowls; her rough, calloused hands were showing a rare form of gentleness that Weiss had only scene when she was treating patients.

While Weiss was busy daydreaming about Ruby's hands, said woman could feel the eyes on her. Ruby turned to Weiss, her hair showing the vague addition of her new red highlights.

"Do you want me to take my pants off, or are you going to take me to dinner first?" The younger woman asked, drying her hands.

She watched the words physically enter her coworker's ears and slowly begin to bring her back to reality. Weiss cheeks blushed a little as her mouth tried to form any sort of response.

"Wh-What would you even do if I gave you an answer?" she asked, her hands gripping the bottom of her shirt.

Ruby placed the towel on the faucet, walked over to Weiss and got close. Blue eyes widened as Ruby's nose almost touched hers, the smell of cherries darkening her senses.

"Depends on the answer. I will tell you, however, that if you answered wrong those windows aren't as strong as you think they are." Ruby said, before pulling away.

Weiss took the moment to swallow as she watched Ruby turn the corner, yet she stopped before walking back into the living room.

Ruby placed her hand on the wall and turned back to Weiss, "Hey, why are you here anyway?"

Upon hearing the question Weiss folded her hands in front of her, "I had a medical episode this morning, and Branwen told me that I should wait here if I pass out before my medication gets delivered here… I live alone, Ruby."

The younger woman took a step back into the kitchen and locked her eyes onto Weiss' face. She began slowly walking back over to Weiss and when she got close enough she reached her hand out. The black haired woman tried to flinch away from the hand, but it sought her out with a renewed effort when she did. When Ruby finally caught her, she gently brushed away the bangs from around Weiss' left eye, and found that a part of her forehead was slowly turning purple, and there were small specks of blood pooling in the veins in the whites of her eye.

"You have blood in your eye." Ruby grabbed Weiss and held her up as she lead her to the couch in the living room. "Sit down and don't do anything unnecessary. I'm calling Branwen."

Weiss sat down on the couch, her skin paler than it had been before; her lips had lost all color. She put her hand to her head as she felt a cold sweat break out across her brow, the pain in her head had returned and now caused her ears to ring.

"Hi Branwen this is Ruby, listen Weiss showed up a little bit ago and I just checked her eye." Ruby paused as Branwen said something. "That's the thing, a bruise is forming just above her eye and the blood vessels are starting to burst." Ruby leaned in and checked on a very shaky Weiss. "I think she might have intracranial bleeding, and my first aid kit won't be able to do anything for her." Branwen gave Ruby a suggestion. "That is what I'm saying. Branwen, if I'm right Weiss could die in an hour. I need an ambulance to my apartment building as fast as you possibly can. I'll fill out some paperwork if anybody asks questions, but jus-"

She was cut off as she heard something fall to the ground.

Ruby walked into the living room where she saw Weiss lying face down on the carpet.

"Oh shit!" Ruby swore as she dropped the phone to the floor.

Running over to Weiss, she pulled her flannel shirt apart and dropped it to the floor, leaving her in just a black sports bra. She went into overdrive, flipping Weiss over placing her shirt underneath her head. " _Okay, time to think. She's passed out, but she hasn't stopped breathing yet so I should have enough-"_ Ruby's train of thought was interrupted as Weiss' chest stopped heaving.

"AH! You gotta fuckin' be kidding me, Princess. You're going to give up that easily?!" Ruby asked, beginning to form CPR on her.

She did this for about a minute, before she became frustrated and raised her hands above her head and hit Weiss in the chest harder than any of the other times. The result was Weiss suddenly gasping and coughing up a large ball of coagulated blood. Ruby grabbed Weiss' head and held her to her chest.

"Good girl. Good girl." she congratulated, rocking back a forth a ways.

Memories of the death and destruction of the Extermination filled Ruby's mind as she watched the unconscious woman.

"Save everyone." a voice echoed in her head.

Ruby raised her hand which started to glow with silverlight.

"Save Mom."

She slowly started to move her hand closer to Weiss' eye.

"Save Dad."

Her middle and index fingers were just millimeters from Weiss' forehead now.

"Save Yang."

The raw energy in her hand started to shriek, and her eyes began to glow an almost pure white. Her fingers grew ever closer.

Weiss woke up in a hospital bed at Branwen Memorial hospital. She had been there for over four hours, and now even smelled like medicine. Weiss looked to her left and saw the IV that was currently pumping her full of morphine, the painkiller setting her veins on fire. She shifted her gaze down as her vision cleared and brought her the image of black hair and gold eyes.

"Ah, Weiss you're awake. How are feeling?" Branwen asked, setting her clipboard on her lap.

Weiss looked at her for a moment, "I feel like trash." She tried to sit up as best she could. "How did I get here?"

Branwen helped her sit up, "You collapsed while you were at Ruby's and even stopped breathing for a time. I'm not sure how, but you survived and also have clean bill of health."

Weiss put her hand over her eye, "Why did I pass out?"

"An aneurysm formed behind your eye as a result of your injury, and it burst. Honestly I don't know how Ruby let you cheat death, but I'm really glad she did." Branwen said, giving Weiss a small smile.

Weiss smiled back at her, the lips that were previously white, now shown a pale pink.

"Thanks, where is Ruby anyway?" Weiss asked, looking around.

Branwen leaned back in her chair, "She had to run to the bank, and looking at the time she probably won't be coming back. However, you can always go and see her since there is really nothing wrong with you; but before you go I do have to rain on the happy parade."

Weiss cocked an eyebrow as she watched Branwen get up from the chair she sat in. She walked over to the door and shut it, her hair flowing like the blackest of oil. The older woman turned back around and slowly walked back over to her seat. Sitting down she grabbed the hem of her skirt and looked at Weiss; who by this point was feeling just a little nervous.

"Did you know that Neo's work got attacked last night?" Branwen asked, her features soft and unreadable.

Weiss' eyes widened as she slowly shook her head.

"Last night, Prime Minister Torchwick's office was assaulted, and Neo's been captured by the Fallen's Librarian…" Branwen trailed off trying to gage Weiss' reaction.

The black haired woman turned towards the window that was alight with the setting sun. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds as the sun cast golden highlights in them.

"Is she dead?" Weiss asked.

Branwen's eyes caught the same light, "As of right now we do not know, but it is widely known that the Librarian has a habit of cannibalizing other Aura Sensitives as well as people."

" _Such is the curse of the double z rated."_ Weiss said, striking a chord with Branwen; who had told her the same sentence many years ago.

Branwen looked to the floor, suddenly finding it more appealing than the trembling voice of her employee.

"I'm so sorry, Weiss. You know where your clothes are and are free to leave whenever you like." Branwen got up and opened the door. "You can also have tomorrow off if you'd like, but I'll let that be up to you."

Branwen left Weiss to do some soul searching in front of the window that made the city look as if it were made of gold.

Around thirty minutes later Weiss found herself walking down a pathway that would lead back to her house. The path itself was made of concrete and had been laid so that people could could go for walks without the dangers of walking through the woods. This helped Weiss immensely since it literally ran right behind her house. Brown boots trudged through the half melted snow, and black bangs hid her eyes from view. She held her head low and her mouth formed a line as the very lucky girl was filled with very unhappy thoughts. Weiss turned to her right and walked down the embankment, her black ponytail bouncing behind her back.

"Is the city really that big?" a voice asked behind her.

Weiss stopped and turned around her diamond blue eyes darting from tree to mossy tree. The wind blew through the bare branches and sent loose snowflakes falling to the ground. Weiss looked towards the ground as she remembered where the question had originated from. She turned back towards her house, and the memory began to play out.

Neo and she stood on the top of the hospital gazing at the tops of the skyscrapers. This had taken place over two years ago, but Weiss could remember it like it was two minutes ago.

"Is the city really that big?" Neo asked, her two tone hair blowing in the spring wind.

"Yep, and in each one of those windows is a person, and some even have their families with them." Weiss replied.

Neo cupped her cheeks, "Wow, I wanna live there someday!"

When she said this, Weiss, chuckled the thought of Neo going to live in one of the Sensitive Free Wards; yet at the same time she really wished she could. It all changed when Neo actually did leave the Fifth Ward and made a life for herself in the First.

Bark was stripped off a tree as Weiss' fist impacted its trunk. She did not retract her hand, she did not wince in pain, she did not even tear up; the only thing she did was breathe. " _I should have stopped her."_ Weiss thought, before walking up to the fence in her backyard. She reached into her purse and grabbed her keys, the smallest one being for the back gate. She pushed the piece of metal into the padlock, but stopped when a loud explosion rocked her neighborhood. Weiss took the key out of the hole and looked into the sky, where she saw black smoke rising to the sky. She immediately took off running towards the smoke.

It took her a good minute, but she came up to a chainlink fence that was placed between two buildings. On the other side was the W29 Freeway that was the main connector between Inner Wards and the Outer Wards. Two cars were smashed and piled on top of each other, their gas tanks leaking all over the road. However, the thing that shocked her the most was the centerpiece of this destructive picture. Stood on the road was a large man in a black and green trench coat. In his left hand he held a spiked mace that crackled with electricity; his right hand holding Ruby almost a foot off the ground. Weiss' eyes went wide as she recognized the design of the mask and outfit as the one they would show on TV sometimes. She laced her thin fingers through the chainlink, the setting sun reflecting off her eyes and fingernails. Ruby opened her eyes and when she saw Weiss through the tears being forced out, they grew in size.

Above the highway red, ribbon-wrapped, feet kicked back and forth. Doll like hands tapped the edge of the building, and the silhouette of a smile formed in the red ribbon underneath the Doll's mask. A tall man emerged from behind her; whom wore a white, eastern style robe and a red gas-like mask. His red hair was completely straight and his eyes were like charcoal.

"The Librarian's on her way." he said, stepping up to the ledge.

As Ruby began to struggle the Doll giggled, her burgundy robe blowing in the wind.


	7. Light

**A/N: Welcome back to Death March! So for a second I thought I would be late getting this out, but I was in fact able to:D I just wanted to say thank you to all my followers and any of those who have reviewed; I love you all. Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review now please enjoy^_^**

A few hours before Weiss woke up, Ruby, sat on her couch her head hung low, her slim back hunched. Her silver eyes were void as she found her thoughts to be more interesting than the outside world right now. In her hands was her molded skull mask that she lazily rolled back and forth in her hands. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Weiss and to make it even worse she didn't feel right either. Ruby slipped her right hand out of her black leather glove and looked at her palm; her leather battle outfit keeping her relatively invisible in the dark room. She squinted her eyes and a rose petal began to form in her left hand. Everything from the veins to the actual red membrane of the petal began to form in her hand like paper unfolding. Ruby's teeth began to show as her head began to throb.

"Tsk." Ruby sounded, before breaking her concentration.

On queue the rose petal shattered like pink glass. Ruby leaned back, panting hard. She felt like her stamina was about to completely drain.

"Crap. I think I- My aura, oh God." Ruby said, leaning her head back.

Her eyes immediately felt tired and they probably would have even closed if her phone had not decided to ring; forcing them back open. She sat up with an annoyed frown and picked her phone up off the table. She looked at the caller ID and winced.

Unlocking the phone she put it up to her ear, "Chinglish?"

"You are to report to the W29 Freeway. I'm sorry, Ruby, but this is directly from Phoenix." Chi said.

Before Ruby could even respond the line went dead, and with it Ruby's hope. She willed herself off the couch and began to walk towards the door. She grimaced as the door opened and thrust her into the world.

Outside, the air smelled of frost as snowflakes gently fell to the ground. The city itself seemed sleepy as the faint glow of neon signs pierced through the snowfall. Ruby breathed out a puff of mist as she watched the snow fall to the ground like small pieces of cotton candy. Her black trench coat blew in the wind as her brain focused on her phone, currently sitting in her pocket. Ruby frowned knowing that she had no time to waste; even though the logical side of her told her to check on Weiss. She shook her head and began to walk down the sidewalk, her military boots crunching on the freezing ice.

It took more than a minute but, Ruby soon found herself standing in the middle of an vacant lot, located in the 8th Ward. The lot itself would have been covered in white gravel, had it not snowed but the chainlink fence prevented anyone from cleaning it. This lot also happened to be in front of an old, abandoned, warehouse; the windows and old sheet metal peeling like paper. Ruby opened her coat, her exposed stomach getting instant goosebumps as she grabbed her mask from her belt. She opened up the mask's neck brace and put it around her neck, making sure that her hair did not get caught in the velcro. She then brought the secondary strap around her head and made sure to tighten it. Ruby closed her eyes and finally opened them when she had steeled herself. She began to walk towards the dilapidated building and cautiously made her way up the stairs that too her amazement hadn't rotted away.

Inside the warehouse it smelled of mold and old urine; the puddles that formed from the liquid dripping off the rusted and decaying metal gave the proof needed to justify the smell. Ruby began walking forward and the grey light that pierced through the frosted windows danced on the red highlights in her hair. Her boots splashed in the puddles as she walked over to a large drainage hole in the center. She stopped just on its edge and looked around. A few feet away sat the grate that belonged on the hole. She stretched her gloved hand towards the grate and the piece of rusted metal began levitating above her head. Without flinching , she jumped into the dark abyss that was the drain, the grate slamming back down on the hole as she fell.

The sound of clanking metal followed her down the pipe as the bottom of her coat wiped violently around her feet. A massive thud and splash echoed through the sewer as Ruby landed in the standing position almost twenty feet down. The water way was lit by a small blue light that was locked behind a barred door that the silver eyed girl stood in front of. She turned to her left and began to walk into the darkness that seemed to ever creep so slowly as her feet walked through ankle-deep water. She spent the next few minutes walking in the dark, the tunnel turning into what most people would equate to a giant maze. However, Ruby had walked this path so many times that it felt more like a straight line; yet there were those who couldn't walk down a straight line. Soon the pathway turned and enveloped Ruby in yellow-green light, and with the light came multitudes upon multitudes of masked men and women all bearing the broken angel wings of the Fallen.

"How's it going Red?" asked one.

"Long time no see, Red." said another.

Yet another patted her on the shoulder, "Nice work at the theater."

All these praises and greeting happened in the course of her arriving at the wooden maintenance area that also featured an upper level with a balcony. As Ruby walked in she saw Dominatrix standing up against the wooden wall, her arms crossed and her entire body once again covered by her leather suit.

Heavy footsteps echoed from the upper floor and when she looked up she saw Corpsemaker lean over the railing; his coat gone, allowing all to see his abnormally muscular arms. The rest of his torso was covered by a sleeveless, armored, vest. As Ruby continued to look up top she shifted her gaze to the right and saw the Doll sitting on the railing, her legs swing over the edge like two angry, red, pendulums. The white mask that she never took off was missing her red pupils, giving them a hollow, black look. The red ribbon on her mouth was slightly out of place and gave her mouth the silhouette of a curved smile. Next to her stood a blue-eyed woman who wore a white cheongsam, with a hood that covered her white hair. Her bangs trailed down her face's right side, almost entirely covering her right eye, stopping at a piece of black fabric that covered her mouth and nose. A white diamond was imprinted on the front of the face mask. Ruby had never seen her before so it seemed she was apart of the new recruits that the Fallen had been graced with. She continued walking and took her place against the wall directly in front of the door. Had there not been a crowd one would have been able to see her upon walking in. She crossed her arms. " _Hmm, Phoenix isn't here yet and I don't see Macy anywhere yet. It's probably best to wait for the meeting to star-"_ Ruby was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud ruckus.

She opened her eyes and saw three men parting the crowd in front of the door. The tallest man in the center wore a surgical mask over his face while the other two wore the same bear mask. Ruby immediately took the tallest on to be the leader, and made note of how he talked down to everyone.

"Speaking of new recruits." Ruby muttered, her mask slightly augmenting her voice.

"Okay! Who's the motherfucker, that locked up the drain!?" the leader yelled at the crowd.

Everyone stopped talking amongst themselves and looked at the belligerent man. Ruby looked up and saw that Corpsemaker had slowly backed away from the railing and stuck to the wall, his movements shrouded by the shadow of the ceiling. Shifting her gaze she noticed that Dominatrix was still standing up against the wall, and the Doll was still sitting on the railing. Ruby looked around as the crowd parted.

She threw her hand out, "That'd be me."

A bullet whizzed pass Ruby's head and formed a hole in the wood behind her. The man smiled a grin that showed he had lost a few of his teeth as his revolver's barrel smoked. Ruby lowered her hand back onto her arm.

"Damn, you're a bad shot." she said, standing up.

The man chuckled causing the gold chain he wore over his shirt and blazer to sway.

"Maybe I ment to miss you, cutie." He began to walk towards the middle of the room, "Tell me something what's a little girl like you doing in this hellish game? Mommy not pay your phone bill?"

Ruby's eyes refocused when he mentioned her mother. Her pulse rushing so fast that she could hear it in her ears.

"You don't know who I am do you?" Ruby asked, stepping forward.

The man started to back up as Ruby got closer, her leather gloves creaking as her hands formed fists.

"No, you don't. You don't even know where you are right now. However, I do know you. From the smell of radioactive sulfur on your clothes, I can tell that you're from the 21st Ward, aka the Slums. Judging from the dark circles under your bloodshot eyes, I would also guess that you do not only live in the fallout zone, coating your lungs, skin, hair, eyes, and maybe even your penis when little boys like you decide they can't hold it anymore, but I'm also guessing that mask of yours isn't just for show." Ruby put her hands together. "So if you asked me… infectious disease. Am I right?"

"You think you're smart don't you? Heh, so what if I'm from the 21st Ward?" he asked, pulling the hammer back on his pistol.

Ruby's brow furrowed as she reached underneath her coat. Her calloused fingers falling on the slender tube that was her folded katana. The tension rose as the sweat began to bead on Ruby's forehead. " _I honestly don't know if I can block his round when it goes off."_ Ruby thought, her index finger scratching on her katana. " _Worst case scenario I get shot by this lunatic. Best case scenario I block his round and incapaci- No, kill him with the ricochet. I'm too weak right now to take chances."_

Both parties prepared themselves, however, not a round or blade was used as a hand pounded on the top stair railing. Ruby took her hand off her katana and began to turn around. Her eyes fell on a tall man who looked to be in his mid- thirties, with red hair that fanned out on the sides and equally red eyes that held a disinterested gaze. He wore a large white toggle coat, whose sleeves went past his hands and the raised collar almost covered his mouth, much like Corvo's except this man's was held down by his mask, that looked like a gasmask with two filters on each side. The difference, though, was between the two filters was a short blade like nose that stuck out at a 45 degree angle.

"I'm so sorry, I believe I misheard you. Did you just ask why it matters if you're from the Twenty-First?" he asked, his voice soothing yet so stern that it echoed off the walls.

The man gave no answer, his tongue was twisted by the sudden intimidation.

"You have no answer? Well then let me spell it out for all imbeciles such as yourself." He slowly began walking down the stairs underneath the balcony. "When you are born in the Twenty-First, your genes are mutated by the radiation, thus leaving you with several deficiencies that would damn most people from life." Standing on the bottom floor now he pointed at the man. "Those teeth you hide underneath your surgical mask are physical representations of those deficiencies."

"What are you going to do about it old man?" he asked, his finger lacing into the trigger guard.

The red haired man just looked at the infected as if to taunt him with his silence. The infected looked at him but soon hunched over and coughed into his hand, the surgical mask stained with bloody saliva.

He ripped the mask off and threw it away, his nose bleeding as smoke wafted out of his ears and nose. He let out a blood curdling scream as he collapsed to his knees; knees that were now so hot that the began to burn his pants away. A loud popping could be heard throughout the room and it took Ruby a moment, but she soon realized it was his teeth exploding as they were roasted like popcorn.

"Tell me something, at what temperature does blood boil?" he asked, raising his left hand in front of his face.

The man from the Twenty-First looked through his blind, whitewashed eyes and was found unable to speak; his tongue had been turned into a substance similar to an oil one would use to fry food. The taller of the two men placed his thumb onto his index finger and pulled it down, his knuckle popping as it moved. When his finger cracked the man's head exploded and covered the ground with smoldering viscera, his blood literally boiling as it hit the ground. A streak of blood hit his hand and was shook onto the floor.

"Gentlemen, your mission is to attack a police convoy carrying a double Z rated Sensitive." He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and continued to wipe his hand. "The location is the W29 Highway, plan your attack accordingly. Corpsemaker and Red will be commanding this operation. Get going."

The Fallen soldiers began filling out of the room, their weapons cocking and boots thudding. The man turned to Ruby.

"Are you alright Red?" he asked.

Ruby nodded as she left, "Yeah, Phoenix."

From there, Ruby made her way outside and to her surprise, the W29 was not far from the sewers. She looked up and saw a pink sky that was once hidden by storm clouds; the sun reflecting of every window as it slowly sank behind the ocean. Her breath still hung in the air, however, the ghosts of her past following her like those in the most terrible horror novels. She walked onto a bridge spanning the highway, cars wiping by beneath her as she looked up the road. The wind blew her hair gently as the profile view of her mask made it appear that she was smiling just a little too wide. Up the road she saw flashing red and blue lights, the tell tale sign of a police cruiser. She looked to one of the buildings to her left and saw that the Fallen, as well as Corpsemaker, were standing on the top of the thirty story structure. Ruby shifted her gaze back to the lights and now saw a police cruiser driving towards her, along with a large prison van driving behind it. She grabbed the protective chain link fence and pulled on it, her gloves straining under the volume of the muscles in her hand. The barrier strained one last time before the pins securing it popped off.

This action alerted the forward cruiser to her presence. The cruiser hit its breaks causing the armored van to stop, their screeching wheels giving Corpsemaker the go ahead. He pointed at the van and his men jumped from the top of the building without question. He soon followed them, and while he fell Ruby took note of the police officers who had disembarked. She used her right hand's middle and index finger to form two rose petals that she then flung at them, the petals being as sharp as a razor. The petals destroyed their submachine guns on impact and left them more or less defenseless. The brunette jumped onto the street, her eyes focused on the van.

"Get lost." she said, picking them both up with her aura and throwing them off the highway.

She heard them land in a tree below, but this was the least of her worries as she felt her body begin to strain. Ruby grabbed her side and braced herself against the cruiser… just as the driver and a side gunner stepped out of the van. Ruby watched as they took aim at her, but she was quickly saved by a Fallen sniper who killed both of them with one round. She grit her teeth underneath her mask as she pushed herself forward; her eyes strained by the pain and concentration. She hobbled over to the side of the van and with a loud grunt she focused all her aura into her left hand and blew it over with a large blast of white light. Dust crowded around Ruby as the bottom of the van smoked and sparked, the poor woman feeling as if she might puke or faint. She resigned herself to whichever came first, and made sure she was ready to pull her mask off if the first happened. She pushed herself along the bottom of the van until she rounded the corner; where she found Corpsemaker beating on the van's back door with his large battle axe.

"Nice, work Red. I will have this door open in no time." Corpsemaker said though his respirator

Ruby braced up against the corner, "Just hurry up."

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine." she replied as the door was forced open.

The right door fell open first, and allowed the inside smoke to finally escape from the van and take its place among the cold air. Ruby looked at Corpsemaker and then back to the door.

"Why don't I hear anything? Don't tell me he's not in there." Ruby said, her hair sticking to her forehead.

Corpsemaker shrugged, "If he is then he's dead. We'll deal with-"

He was cut off literally when a black blur dashed out of the van. A large gash opened, across Corpsemaker's chest and Ruby suddenly felt a warm liquid flow down the right side of her face, the warmth being stopped by her long eyelashes. Ruby eyes widened as Corpsemaker collapsed to the ground; her left hand shakily moved to her forehead. She brought her hand back and her lips started to quiver as she saw that her black glove was stained with blood. The sound of splashing and the tearing of flesh caused Ruby to look behind her, and she saw a Fallen soldier on the ground, his torso having rolled away from his lower body. Ruby's hands began shaking as she saw a blue trench coat blowing in the wind. On the back of it she saw two gold lightning bolts that were crossed over one another, and above them was a single red star. Ruby's eyes quivered as the blood colored the right side of her face dark red, while the sun illuminated her left side.

"P-P-Prator-" Ruby stopped, as the man spun around and plunged his two kukri machetes into Ruby's stomach.

Ruby looked at his deep, smoldering green eyes as she coughed, his dark brown hair, almost black in the light, was just long enough that the wind could catch it and move it with ease.

"Praetorian Knight." Ruby whispered before noticing the blades inside of her.

She screamed before using her semblance to disappear into a flurry of rose petals. The Praetorian watched as Ruby moved up to the walkway once again; clutching her stomach as she limped. Ruby then felt two sharp pains in her back and was pushed to the ground, before the Praetorian picked her up by her hair, her bangs covering her eyes as he did.

With a loud bang she was thrown through the chainlink and onto a lower highway. She hit the pavement incredibly hard, and was almost knocked unconscious had it not been for the car that hit her, sending her shooting off to the side. Several cracks were heard as her body refused to heal the immense amount of damage she had sustained. Ruby laid on the side of the road and tried to crawl away, however, she was stopped when the Praetorian picked her up from the pavement by her neck.

"You're the Lockjaw? How disappointing, I thought you would have at least put up a fight." he said, his voice deep and distant.

Ruby couldn't focus on his words, her mask helping him strangle her. Her eyes slowly opened through the tears that were being forced out of her eyes, and saw the car that had hit her was now leaking fuel all over the highway. Shifting her gaze she saw another chain link fence and the person behind it made her wish that death would come a little faster.

Behind the fence stood Weiss who, Ruby thought, looked like a ghost. Her fingers were laced through the chain link as she stood, staring at the scene in front of her. Ruby could barely reach out towards her, but she did just before red began to raid down around them and explosions rocked the pavement. The Praetorian dropped Ruby back onto the pavement and used his kukri to block the machinegun esk volley. She took this moment to roll away from the Praetorian and looked over to the fence where Weiss had been. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the black haired woman had disappeared; shifting her gaze she saw the Praetorian still standing in the center of the highway his eyes focused on the upper overpass. The next thing Ruby saw was a figure dressed in black jumping down to their level, her loose blonde hair falling atop her head as her black, metal accented, heels embedded themselves in the roadway. Ruby immediately recognized the Sensitive and began to crawl away while the Praetorian's attention was preoccupied.

"Double Z rated, Librarian." the Praetorian muttered, lifting his kukri up.

" _Bien n'êtes-vous pas de charme_ (Well, aren't you charming.)" The Librarian said, her left hand holding something behind her black robe. "I had heard reports that a new Praetorian had just been ranked; now it would seem that those reports were correct, _homme mort_ (Deadman)."

The Librarian moved her left hand from behind her back and revealed a purple, twin bladed sword. It featured a long, thick, main blade that would be excellent for chopping and its secondary blade was sharpened to a point and was more suited for stabbing. The user's hands would be protected by a cutlass style hand guard.

Upon seeing the weapons, the Praetorian, composed himself and waited for the attack. However, he was still new and had little experience dealing with Sensitives of the Librarian's calibre.

The Librarian's red lips smirked as she snapped her fingers, the purple lettering on her mask being illuminated by the evening sun. The sound of her fingers releasing reverberated through the air and reached the blood that was still embedded inside the asphalt. This resulted in the pavement exploding underneath the Praetorian, making him dodge so quickly that it threw him off balance. Librarian seized this moment to launch at him with all her speed and might, her heels throwing asphalt behind her.

Blades clashed in a flurry of sparks as the Librarian spun her weapon around in her hands, the blades having the effect of spinning razors. The Praetorian was on the defensive, but was still able to deflect every single attack flawlessly. This only made the Librarian smile more as the stench of blood filled her nostrils and went to her head. A blood tentacle burst from her back and sought to crush him, much like the way a scorpion would sting its prey. The Praetorian jumped into the air and landed behind Librarian; his kukri pointed at the ground along with his gaze.

"You are very formidable, _fräulein_ , but I fear I am the better." he said, raising his kukri.

The Librarian chuckled, "Oh, really?"

She then grabbed the smaller of the two blades and removed it from the main sword. Sparks and a sharp metallic resonance sounded as the blade was removed and thrust behind her; the pointed tip piercing through his body armor and drawing blood almost immediately.

"Gah!" He groaned, jumping away from her.

Blood slowly trickled down the front of his body armor, his breathing became ragged. Beaded sweat began to form underneath his brow.

Still laughing, the Librarian turned around, "My, of all the Praetorian's I've fought, you are the most interesting." She combined her swords back together and started to walk towards him again; her shoulders back and hips swinging back and forth. "So tell me, S rated investigator. How would you like to die?"

He grit his teeth and steeled himself for the next round, until he heard the sound of a grenade launcher. The highway was suddenly filled with a type of white smoke that blocked all view as it shrouded everyone in a mist like haze. The Librarian looked around has the smoke surrounded the both of them.

"Suppression gas. It looks as though the party is over." the Librarian said, putting her weapon at her side.

She walked passed the Praetorian and stopping just a few steps behind him. Her hair and black robe blew with the smoke as the salty sea air blew in.

"What is your name anyway?" she asked, her back still turned to him.

"Aldrick. Aldrick Wolfe." he replied, his arm still held over his shoulder.

The Librarian smirked, " _Adue cherie_ , Aldrick Wolfe."

She picked up Ruby off the ground, and slung the unconscious woman over her shoulder. Turning around she smiled at Aldrick before the smoke puffed up behind her and after it cleared she was gone. Aldrick looked at the place she once stood and began to stare. His dark green eyes catching the setting sun's many highlights.

"Sir, are you alright?!" a voice yelled from behind him.

He turned at looked towards the voice out of the corner of his eye.

What he saw were three CCAS soldiers surveying the damage; their black and green trench coats blowing around them as the smoke cleared fully. Aldrick moved towards them, his shoulder having stopped bleeding long ago.

"I'm fine." he said, pushing between the three of them.

The soldiers were stunned as they turned to look at this man who seemingly held no emotion. Aldrick continued to walk until he noticed two more inquisitors in front of him. The first was a tall, blonde haired man that had faint stubble on his face. The second was a woman of average height, who had soft blue eyes that held their own form of seriousness. Her hair was flourescent red, and one could tell that she had very defined curves even though she was covered by another black and green coat.

"These you're men, Jaune?" Aldrick asked, his boots crunching broken glass.

The blonde haired man nodded, "Yes, sir."

"They're slow." he said, walking by the red haired woman.

He glanced at her before continuing to walk, his mouth stuck in an infinite frown.

On top of a building in the fourth ward, the Librarian, threw the barely conscious Ruby onto the roof, her clothes scrapping on the roof as she slid.

"Ahhhh." Ruby groaned as she felt her ribs, left arm bones, and her right leg bones shift painfully.

The Librarian walked over to her, her heels sparking as they hit the roof's material. She stopped in front of Ruby and looked at her for a moment. She unclipped her mask from it's neck brace and pushed it up onto her forehead; the words "La Tue:re" being illuminated by her blonde hair. She pushed Ruby over with her foot so the younger woman was now lying on her back. Ruby's breathing was ragged from underneath her mask, but fresh air soon hit her nose as the Librarian reached behind her head and removed her mask. She held the mask in her hand, before pointing her sword at Ruby's face.

"So Ruby Rose, would you like to tell me why you're not healing?" Librarian asked, her red lips curving up just a bit.

The next day, Ruby, did not come into work and that alone was confirmation to Weiss that what she had seen yesterday was in fact true. This left her at the real possibility that Ruby is in face a member of the Fallen and could be extremely hurt or worst. Weiss massaged the left side of her head as she struggled in vain to try and read what was on the clipboard in her other hand; although she had probably read it about three times already. Luckily for her, the section of the hospital she took charge of today wasn't busy so in reality picking through her thoughts wasn't the most illogical thing to do. She adjusted her ponytail before looking at the clock. " _Is it really half past four already?"_ Weiss asked herself, realizing that her shift would be over in little under an hour.

It was at this point that she heard footsteps coming toward her nurse's station. Weiss quickly composed herself and waited for whomever to appear from around the corner. She was surprised, however, when black hair and gold eyes met hers.

"Miss Branwen? What are you doing here?" Weiss inquired, her eyes wide in shock.

Branwen smiled, "Do I need a reason to check on how my business is doing?"

"N-no, I don't- I don't believe you do." Weiss replied, tripping all over herself.

Branwen laughed, "Relax, I actually did come down here for something. Have you heard from Ruby today?"

The moment she asked that question, scenes, from what Weiss had seen yesterday played out in her head. Her eyes started to tremble a little bit.

"No I haven't." she answered, her voice a little bit lower than before.

Branwen leaned her head back a little, "I see, well you should go check on her later; make sure she's okay."

Weiss' soft smile accompanied her nod, before Branwen turned away and walked down the hall. After she left, Weiss, covered her face with her hands; she was now in the center of something that she would rather have just left alone.

Thus she found herself by passing her home again and this time walking towards Ruby's apartment again, however, on a walkway that would cross over to the 4th Ward her eyes went wide as a person with red highlights in her hair stood in the way.


	8. Shadow

**A/N: So I honestly didn't think I would get this done in time, but never fear I have finished…(that is most definitely what he said.) Anyway thank you guys for all the support and I will see you all again next week. Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review see you later^_^**

A breeze gently blew through both party's hair. One was black as charcoal, while the other looked as if it's brown locks were permanently stained with blood. Three white orbs swirled around Weiss' blue eyes as the sunlight shined off the buildings around her. The sun shown through the buildings in front of her and graced the features of her face ever so gently that it made her light pink lips stand out.

The person in front of her, however, was completely shaded save for her back. A black trench coat blew around her body as the wind carried the chilling air. From her position, Weiss, could see that her face was scratched up and there was a white bandage placed just above her eye brows; the majority of it being hidden by her hair. Silver eyes watched her with a meaningful stare, as if waiting to gage her mood.

"So when were you going to tell me, Ruby?" Weiss asked, her head moving lower so her bangs covered her eyes.

Ruby stayed silent, her lips still forming a frown as she looked at the woman in front of her. Weiss started to walk towards Ruby when she didn't get an answer.

"Will you not answer me? Has your tongue been removed by your own RECKLESSNESS?!" Weiss screamed, dropping her purse to the ground.

She ran at Ruby, her sneakers kicking up small rocks as they went. The red themed woman watched her coworker run towards her; silver eyes shifting only to watch her. Weiss threw a single punch that was blocked by the open palm of Ruby's left hand.

Tears began to flow out of Weiss' eyes, "Why?! Why?! Why, do you ally yourself with those who seek to hurt us? Why did you have to kill Neo?!"

Ruby's face was as solid as stone as Weiss spun around and attempted to kick her. Bending backwards she dodged the attack once again, and moved her head to the right to dodge Weiss' follow up punch. She then dodged to the right, then to the left, and finally simply stepped behind the distraught woman.

Water began dripping down Weiss' chin, cheeks, and nose as she collapsed to her knees; her body taking the sitting position to look at Ruby.

"Is this what you do with everybody? Just play with them like toys; cultivating friendship and happiness till they find out your dirty little secret." Weiss asked, her tears staining her flushed cheeks.

Ruby's lips parted, "I don't have friends, Weiss."

Blue eyes widened when the owner's ears heard this, and a normally hidden brow furrowed.

"You! You, don't have friends?" Weiss stood up from the walkway shakily. "Alright, then why don't you just die then? Maybe then you can tell me why I am still HERE!"

She threw her hand in front of Ruby, and her eyes started to glow an electric blue. The walkway began to rattle, and Ruby realized a snowflake glyph had formed underneath her. Before she could react her whole body was thrown into the railing, her healing ribs being knocked out of place once again.

"Gah!" Ruby yelled, before being thrown into the air.

She landed on her back with a thud as her boots slowly started to move in order to protect her sore leg. The wounds on her back having been aggravated and reopened as she had hit the concrete hard. Ruby gasped as she tried to pick herself up, strings of saliva attached themselves to the walkway as her mouth was open. The intense pain made her head spin and her stomach churn as a wave of nausiousness swept over her.

Weiss watched as Ruby tried to get up and walked over to her.

"Is that all you do? Do you just change jobs to get to one place that the Fallen cannot reach; to kill the Sensitives that don't support your fanatical cause?" Weiss asked, grabbing Ruby by her covered shoulder.

She turned her over and straddled her waist as she grabbed her collar. Weiss' lifted Ruby off the ground a ways and cocked her fist back.

"Miss Branwen wanted me to check on you. Then again…" She tightened her grip on Ruby's collar. "Why do I have to check on trash like you?!"

Tears fell onto Ruby's cheeks as the sun slowly disappeared behind a nearby building. Shadow soon fell over the two of them as if they were on the main stage of a grand play, however, Ruby saw this as the end of something all too young and beautiful.

Ruby grit her teeth as she grabbed Weiss' collar and headbut her; the impact making the cut on her head begin to bleed into her bandage. Weiss was stunned as her eyesight faded into a series of small stars that were rainbow in color. Ruby grabbed Weiss neck and flipped them over her much heavier frame doing wonders to hold the woman down, whose frame was like paper. She grabbed Weiss' hands and held them in front of her face; her grip like iron.

"Fine! If you want to argue about something that doesn't make any sense, then why don't we argue about the reason I wasted all my aura on saving you?" Ruby asked, grabbing both of Weiss' hands so she could pull open her coat.

Weiss grit her teeth as she tried to struggle, but stopped when she saw Ruby's bandaged belly, the gauze stained with fresh blood.

"It's been a full day, you fucking asshole, and I still don't have the power to heal my wounds!" Ruby swatted Weiss' hands away and grabbed her by the collar. "So if you want to talk about something that shouldn't have been saved maybe you should look in the mirror once in awhile; or are you to scared of the fact that you're are a coward and would love anything to run back to your billionaire daddy, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss' blue eyes went wide, "H-How did you know about that?"

"I'm a terrorist not a dumbass. Yeah, daddy kicked you out didn't he? The black sheep of the Schnee Company who supplies the CCAS with the tools needed to kill all of us." Ruby leaned in close to Weiss' face, her sweat dripping from her chin. "Princess, you have been given a second chance by the person you inadvertently tried to kill fifteen years ago."

The sun began to reappear from behind the building; its light once again shining on Ruby as she cast a shadow onto Weiss. The red highlights began to catch the light as the wind gently blew from behind her, mesmerizing the black haired woman.

Ruby slowly let go of Weiss and shut one eye in pain as she reached out to the railing. She swore under her breath as she tried to push herself.

"And here you come saying- gah!- everything is my fault. I'm sorry, bitch princess but I don't know your fucking friend who's apparently been killed by the Fallen." Ruby stopped to take a breath before trying to push herself along the wall. "You should watch the news tell sometime and tell me just how many Aura Sensitives die in one day. All the men, women, children, and the cunt you just can't let go of will never compare to the babies that are born-" Ruby tried to stand on her own, but found herself quickly hitting the other side of the bridge. "And torn away from their parents like fucking livestock only to be slaughtered and thrown into the sewer like shit."

Tears welled up in Ruby's eyes as she sat with her back against the railing. Weiss was on her hands and knees and looked at Ruby as a bloody tear fell from the younger woman's left eye.

"If you really want to kill something that bad, then kill the world. However, not even that will bring anybody back." Ruby said, turning her head away from Weiss her breathing labored and ragged.

Ruby thoughts were plagued by images of her mom, dad, and sister. However, the clearest one was of the Lily Garden; it's shimmering leaves filling her mind with light. She was awoken by a sharp pain and a sudden burst of energy. She opened her eyes with a groan and saw and adrenaline syringe fall to the ground behind her. Looking up she saw Weiss putting her purse back on her shoulder, her eyes considerably more soft than they were before.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked, sitting up again.

Weiss knelt down and put Ruby's arm over her shoulders, "I'm not going to carry by myself. Besides, I don't think I could."

With Ruby's help she helped her coworker to her feet and began walking back to Ruby's house.

"Careful my arm maybe fine, but my leg's not." Ruby said, as the sun began to fade.

Weiss chuckled a bit, "Then let's not waste any time, dolt."

"Dolt? I'm still mad at you, bitch."

"Don't call me bitch."

"Don't call me dolt." Ruby said, as they finally disappeared around the corner.

Meanwhile night had already come to the 8th Ward, and the local hospital's night shift was already hard at work, however, not for the reasons most would commonly assume. The 8th Ward was the buffer zone between the 7th and the Slums thus CCAS presents was abnormally high in this heavily industrialized ward. Yet, this did not make up for the fact that the whole fourth floor of the hospital was under the control of the Inquisitors.

Outside, Chi, stood in front of the hospital with a conical hat on her head and a black scarf covering her face. On her body she wore a red cheongsam that was embroidered with a gold, serpentine dragon. The head of the mythical creature being emboldened by her toned muscles showing through the material. Her white heels clicked on the ground as she walked forward, her hands on a very squeaky wheelchair. Her arms were only covered by her tattoo sleeves and her hands were protected by tactical gloves that featured carbon fiber knuckles. Hidden behind her back and the wheelchair were two pistols chambered in .50AE and an assault rifle chambered in 6.5 Grendel that was capable of fully automatic fire.

The person sitting in the wheelchair had her head down causing silken white hair to spill out like water from the extremely dark green robes she wore. She shifted in her her chair, the green circle on the top of her hood glowing in the dark as she did. Her hands were not even anything that could be considered hands as they only featured two large fingers and a thumb that were covered in black scales, the tell tail sign that something had gone wrong during the healing process. Her feet were much like her hands only it's like they were covered in plate armor that had grown from her Auro cells. Razor and barbed wire were wrapped around her forearms and calves, and were already stained with gooey dried blood.

Chi leaned down and whispered into the woman's ear, "It's time to wake up, Neo."

The woman twitched and slowly began to raise her head, her right eye peered through the darkness of her hood and glowed like a neon light. Chi smirked as she began to push the

wheelchair forward, its axles in bad need of oil as they squeaked across the street. As they got closer to the darkened building the white Christmas lights shadowed Chi's face thanks to her conical hat, and left her upper her body mysteriously hidden from view. The light graced Neo's robe, but other than that it did little to help identify who she was.

They got closer to the front door and Neo put her head back down as if to look docile. Chi smirked as they came up to the sliding doors, whose glass had been cracked for quite some time. When the doors opened, Chi pushed Neo inside and were greeted by two receptionists who sat behind a desk to their left and two armed CCAS soldiers who guarded the elevator directly in front of them. The lobby itself was dark and the only light to be spoken of was the light from the trees outside; streaming through the half closed blinds.

The interior was very old and some area's looked particularly run down. The bathrooms to the right of the soldiers were blocked off by carts and the women's bathroom did not even have a door on it anymore. A flickering white light could be seen through a small hole in the cracked door. The ceiling itself was missing a few panels and one even had electrical wires sticking out of it.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we currently aren't admitting anybody." one of the receptionists said, a large mole on her right cheek.

Chi slowly turned towards the woman, "My friend's been raped and tortured. Why are you not admitting her?"

The two receptionists looked at one another before the younger of the two went over to Neo; who was still playing unconscious. She took note of the razor wire around her forearms and how her hands looked to be badly burnt from her untrained eye. She did not make the connection that she could be Aura Sensitive until a small tentacle snaked its way down the length of Neo's arm and wrapped itself around the receptionist's wrist. The appendage spooked the receptionist, who screamed the moment the alligator tail-like tentacle held her in place.

"They're Sensitives!" the soldiers yelled, pointing their guns at Chi and Neo.

Loud shots reverberated off the walls ringing the ears of anyone not used to noises of such caliber. The rounds pierced through the soldier's helmets and splatted the walls around them with blood. Chi stood behind Neo, her rifle's barrel smoking like an untended cigarette. She turned towards the other receptionist, who was shaking yet unable to move.

" _Ni shule_. (You lose)" she said.

She reached her right hand out and twisted it, which broke the receptionist's neck. Her body fell to the floor with a thud that did little to hide the sounds of the other receptionist's sobs. A second, larger, scaled tentacle burst from Neo's back and impaled the receptionist who coughed blood from the force. Her body was lifted off the floor as Neo stood up, half her face covered by a black mask that had green, animalistic teeth on it. Glass shattered and let in more light as Neo threw the woman through the large front windows, her body bending backwards around the tree. The tentacles returned back to Neo's body and the short woman turned locking her one uncovered eye on Chi.

"Let's get this done, Neo." Chi said, walking towards the elevator.

Neo reached up to the barbed wire around her neck and pressed a button on a small box.

"We should hurry. I'm starving." The small box said, it's owner having her vocal chords cut.


	9. Leviathan

**A/N: As I type this my throat is trying to kill itself and my head feels like a pumpkin; long story short I'm sick lol. So here's some information regarding the next chapter. The next chapter will be titled 9.5 and will feature a little bit of information about each character in Death March so far. It will be posted by Wednesday or later so I can take a break for a few days. Thank you for all the support on this story and I hope to see you again! Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review. Bye!**

On the upper floors of the 8th Ward's hospital, three squads of CCAS soldiers all rushed towards the second floor. Their objective was to repel the attackers who had killed their light force on the first floor. Men in black tactical armor took cover in doorways, behind hospital beds, and then some lay down on the floor when the cover was gone. They numbered six per squad; eighteen in total. The corresponding number of red dots danced across the heavy, stainless steel doors of the elevator.

All fell quiet as the lights were turned off on the entire floor, sending the floor into a perpetual grey that one could comely refer to as a void. Sweat ran down the exposed part of every soldier's face and soaked into their balaclavas, kevlar clad fingers hovered over cold steel triggers; their rifles ready to go with bullets that could go right through a Z class Aura Sensitive's invisible barrier. The tension was so heavy that it could have probably taken out a small car. The veil of tension was torn apart when the entire hallway heard the elevator ding. Muscles tensed as the door opened only to reveal the interior of the elevator completely empty. Some started to look around in confusion only to be immediately reprimanded by their superiors, whom tried in vain to take control of the situation.

In the confusion one soldier, who had taken to laying on the ground, felt a strange liquid hit his helmet. Unsnapping the chin strap he took his helmet off and took to one knee. He was shocked to find a strange white slime covering his helmet; it stuck to his fingers like glue. He looked up only to hear a hissing sound and couldn't even scream before a tentacle plunged itself into his neck, his blood coating his comrades as the blade-shaped tip burst out the back of his neck. His teammates stood in horror as they realized the tentacle was coming from a vent in the ceiling. Two more tentacles broke through the ceiling tiles, and while one grabbed three soldiers and crushed them against a wall the other sought the others out individually like a hungry serpent.

"What the fuck is happening?!" a squad leader yelled his vision blinded by the dust from the ceiling.

Electricity crackled from behind him and Chi suddenly appeared; her rifle's barrel pushed into the temple of the squad leader.

"An extermination, that's what's happening." she replied.

She pulled the trigger and pieces of skull, blood, and brain matter went flying. The soldier heard the shot, but when they turned around their bodies were turned into the equivalent of swiss cheese. The sound of loud, automatic rifle fire filled Chi's ears while the vibration of the rifle made her hands go numb as her lips curved into a smile. Armor piercing rounds went through the soldiers in front and over penetrated to hit their comrades behind them. The gun went click right as six bodies fell to the floor, and the seventh badly injured man tried to crawl away.

Chi ejected the magazine and grabbed one of her fifty caliber pistols and shot the survivor in the head twice.

"Just like a fucking watermelon." Chi said, turning her attention down the hallway.

Quickly holstering her pistol, she grabbed another magazine and pushed it into the magwell. Slapping the side of it she sent the bolt forward and aimed down the hallway as she walked, her footsteps careful and precise. A dead soldier came flying through one of the room windows to her right, causing her to crouch down. Neo jumped through the window her naturally armored feet clacking on the floor as her three tentacles returned to her back. Her hood had fallen down and allowed one to fully appreciate her new ivory hair.

"Having fun?" Chi asked, pushing her hat out of her vision.

Neo didn't answer as both of them suddenly heard heavy footsteps running towards them. Neo's uncovered eye caught a glimpse of a round barrel protruding around the corner and a sudden flash blinded her. Chi watched as a volley of shotgun pellets ripped through Neo's face and sent hair and blood flying. The Mistrali woman did not hesitate to start putting rounds on the corner as to pin down whomever was behind its protection.

Meanwhile Neo, stood in the middle of the hallway, blood running down her face and into what was left of her mouth. " _That's odd, I just went unconscious I think… Mmmmm I taste cherries."_ she thought, before she reached up to her face. The soldier who shot Neo finally noticed the fact that Neo had not dropped, the sound of gunfire and his own pulse deafening him to the world around him. Pulling her mask down she looked at the soldier, who screamed when he saw Neo's jaw, teeth, skin, and eye ball growing and moving back into place. Neo reached out and grabbed him by the throat, his shotgun falling to the floor. Chi watched in amazement as Neo, who was barely four feet tall lifted the six foot man off the floor. Her forearm muscle grew large and defined as her three, scaly fingers tightened around his neck. The soldiers was suffocating and as a last attempt to save himself he grabbed his pistol and began shooting Neo. The rounds embedded themselves in her stomach and body. The ones that hit her legs simply ricocheted off and went right past Chi's head. Neo smiled whilst pinning the soldier against the wall. She opened her mouth and with a hard bite she tore his throat open. His screams went silent as Neo pulled back a line of blood connecting her teeth with what remained of his neck. She swallowed and allowed the man to fall to the floor, his armor causing him to announce his demise to everyone around him.

Pushing herself off the floor, Chi, went over to Neo; her rifle poised to be raised to her shoulder.

"It clear?" she asked.

Neo looked down the hallway and gave her the "okay" gesture before pulling her mask over her nose again.

"Cover me?" Chi asked next.

Neo nodded before her physique began to melt until she was a puddle of slime on the floor. Chi watched as the slime appeared to crawl into a nearby vent and slowly disappeared. Chi sighed before pointing her rifle down the hallway and slowly progressing. Her footsteps echoed through the hallway and the eerie silence did her no favors in her attempts to keep a level head.

She came to a stairwell located in what she would assume to be the west side of the building, and took note of how the rest of the floor seemed to be deserted and that this was the only way to go. Her heels clicked as she began her ascent, her mind steeling itself before seeing what could lie at the top of this fatal funnel.

Meanwhile, a bright kitchen light illuminated the bleak kitchen that belonged to Ruby Rose. The sound of scissors cutting echoed throughout the cozy room, and Weiss' once pale hands were stained pink with Ruby's blood as she stitched the brunette's many wounds. The silver eyed woman was sitting in front of Weiss, with her back turned to her. Her arms were wrapped around her leather cut off shirt, which hid any form of her chest from Weiss' view. Ruby's cheeks were already rosy from the painkillers she'd been given, and if Weiss saw any form of her without clothes on, well, not even Weiss' adrenaline shot could resuscitate her by that point. She shut her eyes as the sharp, but quick pain of the needle currently sewing her back together pierced her skin again.

"I felt you jerk, are you alright?" Weiss asked, brushing her black bangs out of her eyes.

Ruby's eyes moved back towards Weiss, "I'm fine, I just got surprised."

Ruby felt Weiss' hands get back to work again, her much longer fingernails tickling her more than the last time she gave herself stitches.

"Your hands are cold." Ruby commented, holding her shirt tighter.

Weiss chuckled a bit as she put the thread in her mouth for a second.

"You know what they say about people with cold hands; they have the warmest hearts." Weiss said, cutting off the excess string.

"Pfft. Is that what you use to get guys to fall for you at work?" Ruby asked, watching Weiss get up and walk over to the sink.

She turned the water on and began washing the fresh blood off her hands, "Maybe."

Ruby just rolled her eyes as a smirk formed on her face, "Sure, I bet they just fall all over you for that one."

"I do have my ways, but then again when they're as stupid as Cardin Winchester you don't have to do much to get him to try and make babies with you." Weiss said, turning the water off and grabbing a bottle of Ruby's whiskey.

The injured party felt a shiver go through her muscles at the thought, "So you're with Cardin?"

"No, he got his ass kicked by a girl, and I dumped him because he tried robbing her." Weiss replied, soaking a white cloth with the liquid.

The black haired woman then ran the cloth around her needle so the drink could sterilize it before she went back to work. She looked at the needle and admired how its stainless steel construction caught the light just like her earrings.

Ruby chuckled a bit, "Oh, well that's interesting."

"You're that girl aren't you?" Weiss asked, sitting back down to thread her needle.

"What would you say if I was?" Ruby asked, in return.

Weiss laughed, "Well if it was you then I suppose I should thank you for getting me out of a crappy situation." she pulled the thread through the needle. "You ready?"

Ruby nodded, and Weiss began sewing the last wound together.

As this happened the hospital was being torn apart by the duo of Neo and Chi. Bullets flew through the hallways, windows, and even went through some of the thinner walls. Three soldiers were pinned down by Chi's fully automatic fire, the 6.5 Grendel round was able to chew through soft cover and even go through their body armor if it was a direct hit.

"It's like we're fighting the fucking Atlysians." One of the soldiers muttered.

As the shots reverberated off the walls, a unknown soldier's body burst through the wall; his arms bent the wrong way and his intestines dragging across the floor. From the cloud of dust, Neo, flew into the hallway her body taking the form of a slime serpent that burrowed its way into the observant soldier's chest and burst right through him. He coughed blood and fell to the floor as Neo's three fingered right hand reached forward and grabbed the soldier behind the one she just killed. She threw her left for arm out and drove the razor wire around her arm into the face of the soldier on her left. Neo ripped her arm away and grabbed the soldier in front of her with both hands now, the other falling to the floor behind her. She pulled until his head popped off, her arms having to exert little effort to do the superhuman feat. Neo threw the appendage down to the floor, it's horribly mangled face reflecting in her one green eyes as she looked at it.

She was ripped from her thoughts by the sound of a soldier running towards her; screaming his lousy head off he raised his knife over his head. " _He's in shock."_ Neo surmised, as shots rang out. She watched as blood sprayed from his head, his hands, and lastly his throat before he fell to the floor. Behind him stood Chi, one of her fifty caliber pistols pointed towards Neo, the barrel smoking. Neo took note of the fact that Chi's rifle was slung on her back now and the other pistol was already in her right hand ready to go if need be.

"A good soldier does not let their emotions take control of them. They are cold," Chi walked toward Neo, her heels crushing glass beneath her. "Calculated, and masters of the battlefield. Only the weak give into emotions in the heat of battle, and thus are to be devoured by the strong. That's what my drill instructor said."

Neo reached her hand up to her neck, "You're special forces aren't you?"

"Ex-Atlysian Special forces, I served during the Fauna-Human War and fled to my home of Mistral when the Extermination happened." Chi explained, adjusting her hat.

Neo would have asked more, but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion so powerful that it rocked the building. Dust and smoke soon wafted into the hallway, the smell of fire coming with it.

"Natural gas? Oxygen?" Chi asked, pointing her pistol down the hallway.

Neo sniffed the air through her mask; its green teeth shifting slightly with her nose. Chi watched as she shook her head and slowly began walking down the hall. Following the younger woman both were soon greeted to the sight of a small hallway to their right completely engulfed in flames.

"You looked at the maps of this place too, right? Please tell me that's not where I think it is." Chi asked, lowering her pistols.

Neo ignored the question and squinted her eye at the neon flames that devoured everything with a gluttonous hunger. She pulled her hood over her head and began to walk forward.

"Neo!" Chi said in a stern voice.

Neo turned back towards her teammate as her right, chitin armored, foot hit the fire in front of her; which sent embers dancing in front of her face being illuminated by the flames. To Chi's amazement her foot neither burned, nor showed any signs of getting hot. Seeing that there were no other arguments, Neo, turned back around and went into the firestorm. When she disappeared, Chi, grabbed her rifle off her back and ejected the magazine. She cocked her eyebrow when she found that there was still one round left in the polymer receptacle. Chi returned her rifle to her back and looked towards the hallway Neo and she had just traversed. Her eyes squinted as she rested her right hand on her pistol and slowly walked toward the corner that lead to the stairway.

Halfway there she began to move along the wall to her right, her breathing slowed and her hearing focused on the corner. She stopped one centimeter away from the corner and made sure to keep herself out of sight as well as to hold her breath; any sound meant death. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, however, relief soon came as she heard the air shift from around the corner; the sign of someone inhaling. Springing into action she rounded the corner and her hands were properly met by the cold steel of the missing link's pistol. Chi held onto the pistol with all her might and when the soldier tried to fire the weapon jammed as the slide could not operate from her grip. Having accomplished her first objective, she ducked and came up between his arms and removed his left hand from the pistol which left only his right on the firearm. She flung her arm around the back of his neck and kicked the pistol from his grasp, before spinning him around and kneeing him in the head; simply because a knee to the stomach would have done little thanks to his plate carrier. Chi let go of him and watched as he tumbled down the stairs only to be stopped by the landing's walls.

As he slowly got up, Chi, began to walk towards him; her onyx eyes only visible by the highlights given to them by the world outside. The soldier got up and raised his fists as he moved to the other side of the landing. Chi took the opposite side and began walking towards him again. With a hardened battle cry he swing at her, but was stunned when his gloved fist impacted the palm of her hand. Chi caught his punch and laugh as she quickly grabbed it with her left and placed her right forearm on his elbow.

With a snap she dislocated his elbow, "Is that really all you've got? I know a child whose stronger than you!"

Moving her arm around his broken one she grabbed his face and pushed him onto the floor, "I now know what's wrong with the Valysian military!"

She slammed his head into the floor, and his screams echoed throughout the hall as blue electricity surged from Chi's finger and into him.

"VICTORY HAS DEFEATED YOU!" she yelled, as a hand print appeared on the soldier's face.

Once his convulsing stopped, Chi, looked around and noticed a semi-automatic fifty caliber sniper rifle propped up on the wall of the stairs further down.

Chi stood up and scratched her head quizzically until the idea came to her.

"Oh right, there was suppose to be a sniper on the roof." Chi said, with a snap of her fingers.

Walking down she inspected the rifle, and estimated that it was around twenty five to thirty pounds. " _This thing is nice."_ Chi thought, looking back at the dead sniper. She pulled her assault rifle off her back and dropped it to the floor. Pointing the large rifle at it she fired one round that deafened her for a time, but succeeded in destroying the rifle. She shook herself out of the daze and picked what was left of the rifle up and walked back over to the sniper; his rifle now on her back with the barrel pointed toward the ceiling. She opened his mag pouches and grabbed two spare magazines and pushed them into the empty pouches on her belt. " _These are a tight fit, but then again only a dumbass would try and attempt a speed reload with a rifle of this size."_ Chi said to herself. Finding the ammunition she had just acquired to be adequate, Chi, walked back up the stairs and found the hallway to still be on fire, only there was much more smoke now. Inside the fire Neo stood in front of a much taller man; a gold cross hanging from his neck. The red stars on the shoulders of his coat gave her a clue as to who he could be, and her pulse quickened a little as a memory raced through her head.

"Hey, Neo, Branwen told me what happens when a Praetorian Knight dies." Weiss said, leaning back in her chair.

Neo's eyes widened, "Really?! They can be killed?"

"Ha, yep, and when they die the CCAS names that Aura Sensitive a double Z rated. That's how double Z rates are made." Weiss said, with a triumphant smirk.

The memory faded to white just like her hair. Neo looked at the man, whose face was covered by whiskers and his eyes were hidden by the reflection of his glasses. A smile crept underneath Neo's mask, as her green eye steeled. " _That bastard child turned me into a monster; and now I don't even remember the last time I was able to eat something other than Human or Sensitive meat. Branwen… Oh, Branwen you self loathing bitch I'll kill all if it means I get to stand over trash like you!"_ Tentacles snaked their way down Neo's arms, and long, razor like claws came out of her six fingers. " _I lost everything, because the world was so naive to me. Mr. torchwick don't look at me! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I've become soiled by the world and there is no going back. I'll find you in time don't worry, and then I'll pluck you! Yes, I'll pluck you like an apple and steal away so this world will not harm you like it did ME!"_ Armor much like the chitin on her feet grew from her arms, and the armor on her legs began to travel all the way up her legs; spikes of bone in the center of every plate. " _Tell me something, Oh yes tell me! 'Can you pull in a Leviathan with a fishhook, or tie down its tongue with a rope'?"_ Neo's mask began tearing. ' _Can you put a cord through its nose or pierce its jaw with a hook? Will I keep begging you for mercy? How about gentle words? Will I be taken as your slave or a pet? Will people barter for me after you fill my hide with harpoons and my head with fishing spears? Answer me, damn Praetorian! You will know and remember the struggle, yes the great fight before you and never do it again!"_ Neo thought as she reached up to her face.

Pulling the mask away she revealed that green plate armor hand grown out of her nose, cheeks, and forehead her single green eye was also a flaxen yellow. Her jaw was mostly untouched, however, a single scale remained in the center of her chin. She cupped her face and turned her head to the right a bit. " _After all, Man of God, we will all die someday. Only yours will be by the hands of a modern day nightmare; a Leviathan."_


	10. 95

The journey so far…

 **Ruby Rose**

Age: 19

Height: 5'11"

Birthday: December 25th

Hair Color: chocolate brown with red highlights

Alias: Lockjaw

AS Rating: Z

Bio: At age five, Ruby, fled her home in the twentieth in wake of the Great extermination. After her father's death she was taken in by the Fallen at age seven. Since then her once golden innocence has left and now she is constantly plagued with nightmares of her family and the Great Extermination.

 **Weiss Schnee**

Age: 20

Height: 5'7"

Birthday: April 9th

Hair Color: black

Alias: None

AS Rating: none

Bio: Kicked out of the house at the age of eighteen, Weiss Schnee, was spared the Extermination by the "grace" of her father being unable to kill one of his own children. However, she was always treated differently than her siblings. A large scar trails over her left eye and is a painful reminder of the life she once lead.

 **(Raven) Branwen**

Age: 39

Height: 6' 0"

Birthday: August 19th

Hair Color: black

Alias: Unknown

AS Rating: Unknown

Bio: Branwen is the soft hearted president of her hospital; Branwen Memorial. She is a very motherly personality with deep sentiment towards both Humans and Sensitives.

 **Corvo**

Age: 50

Height: 6' 4"

Birthday: August 24th

Hair Color: Grey

Alias: Officer

AS Rating: ZZ

Bio: Born before the Human-Grimm War, Corvo joined the Valyisan military at eighteen and participated in every major conflict from the Human-Grimm War to the Human-Faunus War five years after. Like many Sensitives who have lived to see their hair turn grey, Corvo, understands the value of hiding in plain sight as well as how valuable good friends are.

 _Fallen_

 **Macy Coquelicot**

Age: 33

Height: 5' 11" (6' 0" with heels)

Birthday: December 1st

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Alias: Librarian

AS Rating: ZZ

Bio: Originally from Vacuo, Macy, and her parents relocated to Vale when she was eleven. They took up residence in the 30th Ward and would live peaceful life until Macy was twenty. When the Great Extermination happened Macy and her family hid in the sewers beneath the 30th Ward and lived there for over a month before resurfacing to restart their lives. Five years later the CCAS discovered Macy was a Sensitive during a surprise screening at the library she worked at. She escaped with her life and through her hatred and pain began to cannibalize both Humans and Sensitives. She was called the Terror of the Thirtieth and was thought to work alone exclusively until she lead an attack on the CCAS branch in the 18th Ward; her men brandishing the Fallen crest.

 **Neopolitan**

Age: 25

Height: 4' 9"

Birthday: February 14th

Hair Color: White

Alias: Leviathan

AS Rating: ZZ

Bio: Formerly a part of the security detail surrounding Prime Minister Roman Torchwick, Neo, hid the fact that she was an Aura Sensitive until the day she was kidnapped by the Librarian. Growing up in the Slums for most of her life she eventually found a friend with Weiss Schnee, who invited her to work in Branwen Memorial with her. This lasted a few years before Neo sought out bigger and better things; which would eventually land her on Torchwick security detail. Now, however, she suffers from physical and psychological trauma brought on by the extensive torture she was put through that was so bad it turned her hair white.

 **Chi Lee Zang**

Age: 23

Height: 5' 8"

Birthday: January 12th

Hair Color: Black

Alias: Terracotta

AS Rating: A+

Bio: Although being originally from Mistral, Chi, traveled to Atlas and enlisted at the age of eighteen. She has served all over Remnant in various operations befitting her elite "Special Forces" status. With the threat of the Extermination looming in Atlas, Chi, abandoned her station in Atlas and fled to her home in Mistral. There she witnessed the destruction of over half the city and the gradual decline of the other half. It is unclear how Chi made her way to Vale, or when she began to work for the Fallen; but many agree that it had something to do with either her family's death or a separate experience in the Ruins.

 **Dominatrix**

Age: 30-35

Height: 5' 4"

Birthday: March 13th

Hair Color: Unknown

Alias: Dominatrix

AS Rating: Z

Bio: Mostly unknown beyond the fact that she first arrived in Vale on July 24th; ready for battle.

 **Kade Slezsky**

Age: 45

Height: 7' 3"

Birthday: January 5th

Hair Color: none

Alias: Corpsemaker

AS Rating: Z

Bio: Kade's life has been marred by offenses throughout his lifetime. After the Extermination he immediately set to work attacking CCAS officers, and killing most. He has to breath through a respirator thanks to his lungs being heavily scarred by the heavy radiation present in the 21st Ward; his former home.

 **Lazarus Matthews**

Age: 40

Height: 6' 4"

Birthday: September 30th

Hair Color: Red

Alias: Phoenix

AS Rating: ZZ

Bio: The reclusive presumed leader of the Fallen, Lazarus, grew up in the 20th Ward and barely survived the Extermination. He is rarely seen anywhere; including the Fallen meetings, choosing to only show up with a new plan from the "Shining One". With a dull sense of humor and very little emotion in general, Lazarus, has few friends and even fewer enemies. When he is seen he is often accompanied by the Doll.

 **Doll**

Age: 20-38

Height: 4' 11"

Birthday: Unknown

Hair Color: Unknown

Alias: Doll

AS Rating: Unknown

Bio: Creepy, strange, unsettling, hollow, psychotic, bastard child are all words used to describe the Fallen's Doll. Never taking off her mask she is characterized by the fact that through sheer aura she can cause her pupils to glow red like lasers and exhibits a control over Aura that to most other Aura Sensitives is barbaric yet graceful. While rarely seen in combat, Doll, is rumored to never take an opponent seriously and even goes so far as to mock and taunt them. Above all though she is extremely sadistic and will often dismember opponents before or leave them mentally broken. She has a strange interest in Ruby and often refers to her as "Humanity's Egg" or just "Egg".


	11. Remnant

**A/N: So as it sits I have not seen episode 1 yet, however I have heard that it is very fourth season anime so far. Hopefully that improves later on. Anyway we're back with more Death March and I was pleasantly surprised by how much I actually got done with this chapter since Battlefield 1 came out and has since enveloped my life (on a side note for all those who care it is better than Call of Duty. BF1 1 COD 0 ) Anyway thank you for all the support on this story and please don't forget to follow, favorite and review if you're new here. See you next weekend!**

Stainless steel scissors snipped off the remainder of the blue thread that now held together a large gash in Ruby's lower back. Delicate, blood stained fingers reached for and equally blood stained rag and proceeded to wipe themselves off as their owner gently smiled at her handy work.

"I'll send you the bill later." Weiss joked, using her clean hand to wipe the sweat from underneath her bangs.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Kiss my ass."

Weiss chuckled at Ruby's reaction and got up from her chair, her bare feet gently hitting the tile floor. She began sterilizing the scissors in the sink.

"I'm all done; do you need help getting up?" Weiss asked, leaving the scissors in the sink.

Ruby pushed herself up a bit, "I'm not going to say no."

Weiss walked over to Ruby and grabbed her right arm. She helped her into a white T-shirt, which was a little awkward since Ruby refused to uncover her chest, and soon she guided the considerably taller woman's arm onto her shoulders. Walking slowly Weiss began to turn towards Ruby's bedroom.

"I'd rather be on the couch." Ruby said, pointing towards the faded piece of furniture.

Weiss' brow furrowed, "Are you sure?"

"Weiss, I'm in pain and very tired. Explaining why I want to be on the couch is not really something a care to do right now." Ruby said, having to put more weight onto Weiss' small frame.

Weiss' ice blue eyes caught the light from the kitchen as she nodded, her pale lips having a slight highlight on them.

She guided Ruby over to the couch and helped ease her onto the surprisingly soft cushions. Ruby's hair sprawled out around her head as she took in a sharp breath as Weiss caught Ruby's back a little too late.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Weiss asked, making sure the stitches hadn't come out.

Ruby grunted a bit, "I'm good. Please I need painkillers otherwise I won't be able to sleep."

Weiss noticed the change in Ruby's tone and figured that she was in a lot more pain than she was letting on. The black haired woman nodded and went back into the kitchen, her body wincing as her bare feet touched the cold floor again. She went over to the first aid kit, which was still open, and grabbed a bottle of high strength painkillers. Twisting off the lid she put two in her hand and looked at the clock on the stove. The green numbers read as a quarter past one and Weiss quickly did the math in her head for how long the medicine would last. She came up with her answer and grabbed a sticky note off of Ruby's refrigerator and wrote down the time.

Sticking it to the bottle she turned towards the living room, "Do you need water?" Weiss asked.

"No, I can take them dry." Ruby replied, from the other room.

Weiss walked back into the other room and found Ruby laying on her back. She handed the two pills to the pained woman, who put them in her mouth in little under a second. Tossing her head back she swallowed both in one go, her eyelids drooping considerably in the short amount of time.

"I need you to do one last thing for me." Ruby said, once her head cleared.

Weiss cocked an eyebrow.

Ruby grunted as she shifted up a bit, "Help me take my pants off."

Weiss' lips parted a bit, but closed as she nodded moving closer to Ruby.

She quickly and delicately undid Ruby's tac belt and slowly pulled the red, and black leather clothing from her lower half. She tried her best at pretending not to notice the black, lace panites Ruby wore and in no time the pants were in Weiss' care.

"Toss them next to my shirt in the bedroom." Ruby said, pulling the blanket on the back of the couch over her.

Weiss nodded, "I'll stay up and watch you just in case."

Ruby right hand shot out and grabbed Weiss' arm not letting her leave. Weiss' eyebrows rose as she looked at the younger woman.

"Ruby?" she asked, looking into her hard steel eyes.

"You're not staying up. You might be full of adrenaline right now, but I can tell from the bags under your eyes that you just as exhausted as I." Ruby said, trying to will her eyes to stay open.

"Ruby I-" Weiss was cut off.

"Sure I get that you feel fine right now, but when you aren't doing anything you're going to crash to the point that you won't be able to recover." Ruby explained.

A frown formed on Weiss' face as since she knew what Ruby was talking about. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Okay." Weiss conceded. "Where am I going to sleep though?"

"My bed of course, just stay out of my underwear drawer and off my computer." Ruby said.

Weiss grimaced, "You can't be serious? Ruby, how do you expect me to sleep in your bed knowing full well that you could be suffering out here?"

"I'm not going to be suffering out here. Weiss, my wounds will heal faster than you think, even with low aura. If I need anything I can take care of myself." Ruby tried to assure her.

Weiss eyes lit up, "But Ruby!"

"Fine! Weiss if I need anything I will tell you. If I am physically incapable of doing something I will tell you, I promise." Ruby said, growing tired of the conversation.

Weiss could hear from Ruby's tone that arguing about it further would get her nowhere so she just accepted the terms.

"Okay, do you mind if I use your shower?" Weiss asked, holding Ruby's pants to her chest.

Ruby shook her head, "No, you can check my closet for night clothes as well. If you feel the need."

Weiss nodded, before walking over to Ruby's bedroom. She threw the shirt in and walked over to the bathroom door. Taking one last glance at Ruby before she went in, the black haired woman found that her eyes had already closed and her breathing gently made the blanket rise and fall over and over. Weiss silently took comfort in that fact, but still left the door cracked after she turned the light on.

To Weiss' surprise the bathroom was immaculately clean; almost to the point that she could see her reflection in the granite countertop. She looked in the large mirror and found that large bags had in fact developed under her eyes. " _Damn, she wasn't kidding."_ Weiss thought, touching underneath her right eye. Weiss turned away from the mirror and grabbed the bottom of her sweatshirt. She pulled the warm, red fabric over her head and now stood in the bathroom in just a white V-neck and jeans. She then pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. It was quickly joined by a purple bra, her jeans and finally a pair of matching panties.

Stepping into the shower, she quickly found that Ruby's shower was much warmer than hers, causing a shiver to shoot up Weiss' spine and all the knots and cramps in Weiss' hands, neck, and back loosened. It was bliss. Running her fingers through her long hair, she closed her eyes and silently wished for a place where everyone could live in peace. A place where she could see her family again, a place where Humans, Faunus, and Sensitives could be happy for once, a place that wasn't so cruel to Ruby, a place that one could Live, instead of live. A tear went down Weiss' left cheek and even though it mixed in with the water, she could still feel it. She opened her eyes and looked at the drain as it all washed away.

Looking up she noticed the red shampoo bottle that Ruby used and grabbed it; her eyes filled with curiosity. She opened the top of it and smelled a scent that sent a spark of light surging through her mind. " _So this is why she smells like cherries."_ Weiss thought, nodding to herself. Thinking of what day it was she realized that it was Friday, and silently felt relieved as not only did she get to wash her hair but she was also off for the entire weekend. She was not even on call. " _Thank the Lord Christ it's Friday."_ Weiss thought, dancing a bit in the shower.

Sometime later Weiss, reluctantly turned the water off and stepped onto the white rug placed perfectly on the floor. Her toes curled amongst the white shag that twisted itself between them, like snow. Weiss grabbed a two towels off the rack and wrapped the first around her head, taking care not to pull her hair, and the other was used to wrap around her delicate looking frame. She folded her clothes and grabbed her underwear before slowly opening the door. Her eyes drifted to the kitchen where the clock on the stove read five after two, and the light gently bolstered its rays into the room where Ruby dwelled. Weiss stepped out and walked a few steps into the living room trying to be as quiet as one possibly could.

Holding her towel on she bent over and whispered, "Ruby?"

The only response her blue eyes got was a sudden snort before the younger woman began snoring softly, her nose squeaking with every breath. Weiss smiled, whilst pulling the blanket over Ruby's torso a bit more. Being satisfied with what she had done for the stubborn brunette, Weiss, resigned herself to turning off the kitchen light and opening the door to Ruby's bedroom once again.

Inside she was greeted by the fact that Ruby apparently loved to put things on her bed instead of sleep in it. Weiss rolled her eyes as she grabbed several of the younger woman's undergarments as well as a suitcase of all things and threw them on the floor. Luckily these were the only things blocking Weiss from getting in the bed, so she had a relatively easy time from there on out. She opened Ruby's closet next and settled on a black T-shirt and a pair of pink shorts that she could never see her wearing in a million years; yet that wasn't what caught her attention. As she pushed the shirts aside she found two double doors hidden in the closet wall. Weiss frowned a bit before pulling on the cold metal bars; that when opened triggered two LED lights. Weiss jerked her hand up and covered her eyes as the sudden light blinded her momentarily. Slowly bringing her hand down she allowed her eyes to adjust, and when they did the image in front of her was one of a faceless mannequin. Weiss blinked a few times before looking back at the leather pants and shirt lying on the floor behind her. " _So she's apparently Batman too."_ Weiss thought, not as a joke but as a disturbing and strangely comforting similarity. Her eyes danced over the insides of the metal doors and there she found pistol magazines, spare kaleidoscope blades, and on a very special refrigerated shelf she found vials of blood. Weiss looked at the floor as she remembered the cruel truth once again.

Branwen stood in front of a chalkboard in Memorial. Her piece of chalk was almost whittled to a stub as she wrote various terms that would help Weiss later on in her nursing career.

"Lesson number one about Sensitives. When Aura is used one's soul burns the Auro Virus cells for fuel that enables the various shields, spikes, and environment manipulation that Sensitives are exterminated for." She wrote more information down. "However, it typically takes about a day for the Auro Cells to replenish, that's why double ZZ rates and other Sensitives who fight cannibalize humans. While not "infected" with the virus white blood cells are the virus' main source of nutrients and will stimulate Auro Cell regeneration from a day to hours or even minutes if they consume a whole human."

Weiss raised her hand, "I understand that, Ma'am. Why do the double ZZ rates cannibalize other Sensitives as well?"

The chalk broke down just as Branwen stopped writing, "Sensitives should not dwell on such dark things, Weiss. Our lives are bad enough."

Weiss pursed her lips as she began to close the door, however, she was stopped by a photograph falling from one of the shelves. Weiss crouched down and took the item between her fingers. Turning it over she was greeted by a family of four that included a small girl that looked very similar to Ruby. She stood in the foreground and could have only been the age of five, her face being taken up by the enormous "smile" she tried to do. Behind her stood a woman with brunette hair and the majority of her body was covered by a white cloak; her hands her on Ruby's shoulders. " _She must have been cold."_ Weiss mused. She then looked to a tall man with blonde hair and a very muscular build. Weiss took note of how his smile was a mixture of awkwardness and firmness. She finally looked at the last person and was taken aback by what she could only assume was Ruby's older sister. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her very curvaceous and seductive frame, that for some people would have been the utmost definition of sin; but then again those people also lived alone. Her purple eyes were misty and mysterious, yet held an odd allure of hidden comfort. " _She's gorgeous."_ Weiss thought, only just noticing the very faint circle left by some type of bottle.

She turned it over and found that someone had scribbled on the back in cursive. The black ink very faded.

" _Ruby's first day of school."_ It read.

Weiss eyelids lowered and she placed the picture back on the shelf. She gently shut the doors and stood in front of the doors for a moment, " _When did you stop smiling, Ruby?"_ Weiss pushed herself away from the hidden compartment and walked over to Ruby's bed. She crawled underneath the covers and to her later surprise she fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

Throwing stars shaped like crosses flew threw the air inside the 8th Ward's hospital. Their stainless steel design was reinforced with titanium and shone in the light just before they embedded themselves inside Neo's chitin arms. The Praetorian Knight grit his teeth once he noticed that the armor had basically spit the stars back onto the floor.

"You're going to be a pain aren't you; you crazy Kanaja!" he yelled, withdrawing two silver pistols that were engraved with various religious icons.

Neo's face was contorted into a sadistic smile as two tentacles burst from her back and lodged themselves into the floor. Tearing the floor up behind her, she launched herself forward as the Knight began firing large .45 calibre rounds at her. She moved so fast that her glowing yellow eye appeared to be one solid, neon line of yellow. Loud booms echoed around the area as the Knight shot, bright flashes lighting the hallway, his round missing every time since Neo's movements were as cunning as a mamba. " _She's not a full Kanaja, but she can move faster than my reflexes can support. If only Nikos were here."_ the Knight thought. Neo jumped and used her sharp claws to pierce the ceiling, allowing her to hang there. She raised her head and smiled as her tentacles flew forward seeking to impale and or tear apart the Knight. Reacting quickly he hit a button on both of his pistol and they switched into two rods that when put together formed a shield of titanium. With a loud bang the tentacles hit the shield and the resulting force pushed the Knight through the wall behind him. Plaster and dust filled the room as ceiling tiles rained down, the sound of oxygen leaking from a nearby tank could faintly be heard. The knight stood up; his black coat now dusted in white. " _I was lucky. Without my shield a hit from that would have probably broken my spine."_ he thought. He jerked his head up when Neo appeared from the dust cloud, three tentacles now protruding from her back. " _I can smell the deliciousness. I will kill you! I'm going to eat you up! Just like mommy wanted me too; and then we are going to play again!"_ Neo twisted her body and two of her appendages flew towards the Knight. He rolled out of the way as two holes were blown into the tile floor. He began firing at Neo once again, but Neo raised her left hand and put it over her face. Bullets ricocheted off her chitin armor, and even shattered on it. While the rounds were absorbed she reached behind her and grabbed the oxygen tank. She threw it into the air and kicked it, her armored foot making a large dent in it. The Knight saw too late what was about to happen and kept shooting, the flash fire from the gun proving to be a dangerous combination. The oxygen tank ignited and an explosion rocked the room and building, its windows blown out in the process. Neo rushed through the fire and grabbed the badly beaten Knight by the neck. His face was badly burnt and several areas of his body were smoking underneath his clothing. With her prize in hand, Neo, jumped and ripped the ceiling open with her tentacles and continued to do so until she found herself on the roof; flurries gently falling from the clouds above. She smiled as her feet landed on the roof top, her prize being thrown onto his knees in front of her. Neo smirked as she put her hood up, her chitin mask gradually falling away from her face as well as retracting back into her face. Her yellow eye returned back to its normal emerald green, a perfect color that allowed the burned Knight's face to reflect back at him. Neo smirked as she grabbed his shoulder and began to move her head towards his neck. She opened her mouth and was now mere inches away from his exposed skin.

However, the only thing Neo felt in the next moment was a foreign object get pushed through the fringe of hair that covered her eye, and stopped only when it hit something harder than itself. Neo moved her head back and looked at the now terrified Praetorian, his mouth wide open. She reached up and grabbed what was found to be a knife and pulled it from between the barbed wire that her right eye was sewn shut with. She held the tool in her hand and danced it between her six fingers, before breaking the blade off with her right thumb. Her eyelids lowered as she moved her hair back into place. Raising her left hand so the Praetorian could see, she removed the razor wire around it with rusty snap. She then slowly walked around him, and placed her knee in the center of his back. His eyes dashed around frantically before the razor wire was thrown around his neck with lightning speed. Neo's smile grew as a deep line formed on her forearms; her biceps flexing as her knee bent him backwards. The Knight gagged and coughed as the wire cut into him and began to strangle him, his eyes bulging out. Neo crossed the wire behind his neck and pulled the two wires in opposite directions, the wire itself now cutting into his skin. Neo began blowing air out of her mouth, the only form of laughing she could accomplish anymore. The vertebrae in his neck could be heard popping, before his head popped off like the cork in a whine bottle. Drops of blood fell like rain, and covered Neo's robe as well as her face, the drops running down and collecting at her chin. Neo threw the razor wire off the roof and knelt down next to the now decapitated body. Starting with the arm she began to eat him, her teeth crushing bone.

Blood ran down the sides of her mouth and dripped onto the rooftop as the clicking sound of a pair of heels moved towards Neo. The gold embroidery on Chi's cheongsam glowing in the light generated by the fire that had spread from the third floor. The wind blew and the snow picked up as her black hair flew behind her, the long barrel of the .50 Cal rising over her left shoulder. Embers mixed with snowflakes, smoke with air, and light with dark as Chi pulled the black scarf down that once covered her face. Her eyes were focused on the red star patch that was on the coat of the body Neo devoured.

"Y-You killed a Praetorian." Chi said, in disbelief.

Neo jerked her head up only noticing Chi's presence at that moment. She stood up, blood staining her pale skin, and looked behind Chi. When she didn't see anybody she cocked an eyebrow, snowflakes hitting her hood and hair; some melting others sticking.

"No sign of the Scorch. The CCAS has her hidden pretty well." Chi said, putting a cigarette in her mouth.

She then withdrew a red lighter from her tac belt and lit the cigarette; its smoke puffing around her before she took it away from her mouth.

"Take what you can, the smoke is drawing attention. I can already see lights off in the distance." Chi said, whilst blowing the smoke from her mouth.

Neo looked at the dead body before she looked at Chi again. The Mistrali woman jerked her head up and turned around the cigarette giving off enough light to identify her amongst the snow. Her conical hat covered her eyes with shadow as she thought to herself " _That damn Doll."_ Emergency responders would soon find the mutilated body of the Praetorian Knight just minutes after Neo and Chi disappeared underground, along with the dead soldiers they had wiped out a large CCAS presence in the 8th Ward. Total dead were twenty four.

The next morning, Weiss, awoke to the scent of bacon and other breakfast foods flooding the foreign room she was in. Half lidded her eyes looked around the room, and were greeted by a much cleaner version of Ruby's bedroom. She groggily tried to push herself up, and after an initial failure managed to push herself up. Although this wasn't much of a feat. Weiss' hair was very unkempt and even stuck up more than it usually would. Her bangs hung in front of her cerulean eyes and even went so far as to touch the tip of her small nose. A single trail of saliva ran down the left side of her face; something that she quickly wiped away should anyone see it. The covers rustled as she willed herself to get up, her black hair being pushed out of her eyes in the process so she could take in her surroundings.

Seeing clearly now Weiss noticed, thanks to the grey light coming through the small cracks in the window shade, that a desktop computer had been next to the bed the whole time. Still being too tired to really care, Weiss' only wonder was how she was able to not run into it in the dark last night. However, her attention was caught when she swung her pale legs off the bed and stood up. Her eyes fell on several pieces of art on Ruby's computer desk. Her eyes opened wider when she realized that they were pin up girls very much like the ones painted on the side of bombers and tanks. There was even a sheet of paper that had no color and appeared to just be a rough sketch. " _I guess that why shouldn't get on her computer."_ Weiss though, her mind still relatively hazy. Hobbling her way over to the door she opened it, and the sight she saw truly woke her up.

There standing in front of her was Ruby, wiping sweat off her brow as made sure the bacon on her pan didn't burn. Weiss stood in the doorway, her eyes wide as her vision took in the sight before her. Her feet were covered by a pair of brown boots that her black, low cut jeans were pushed into. A black belt wove itself through the jean's loops; its silver buckle giving a delicious accent to the line of bare skin left by her pants. Above the belt the nineteen year old wore a black, short sleeve, low cut T-shirt. Her abs pressed firmly against the fabric and stretched it just slightly. The other thing that Weiss noticed, which she questioned how she didn't notice it last night, was the fact that her sister and she were not to far off bust wise; which didn't help Weiss' self confidence. The other thing that stunned her was the fact that Ruby, who was too weak to stand last night, was not only standing, but was making breakfast and the cuts on her arms were gone.

As Weiss stared at her, Ruby, pushed some of her red and brown hair behind her ear.

"Weiss, get up or you're gonna m- Holy shi..." Ruby yelled, nearly jumping out her skin when she saw Weiss standing there.

She slammed the spatula down on the stove as she recovered from the sudden rush of adrenaline. Weiss blinked a few times before she started to chuckle.

"Did I scare you, Ruby?" Weiss asked, her black hair finally being seen fully thanks to the kitchen light.

Ruby put her hand on her chest before she turned to Weiss, "No, I just like to practice interpretive dance in the morning, only problem is it gives me seizures."

The black haired nurse had to suppress a laugh, otherwise she probably would have made Ruby even worse. Ruby frowned when she didn't get a response from Weiss.

"Get dressed, I'm making breakfast; and quit staring at my genetics." Ruby said, pointing the spatula at her.

Weiss' cheeks dusted pink as she slowly turned around and walked into the bathroom where she left her old clothes. She shut the door and was happy to see that her clothes had not been moved. Bracing herself against the wall she pressed her fingertips together and looked at her hands as she thought. Her gaze inevitably made her look at her chest, and when she pressed it her face turned to a saddened look of disappointment. Taking a step forward she pulled the T-shirt over her head and unclasped her bra giving her the ability to look at herself in the mirror. Her hands began to wander and lightly touched the scar that ran down her left eye. From there she touched her collarbone, which was thicker in several places. Her blue fingernails touched the thicker parts and memories of pain entered her mind, all of which were centered around a man with a snow white mustache. Her hands now reached her stomach where there were several small scars. " _Beg me to stop; like the whore you are."_ echoed through her mind.

A sudden knock at the door pulled Weiss out of the dark world she had created.

"Um, are you okay Weiss? Do you need a tampon?" Ruby asked, a faint chuckle at the last part.

Weiss' face deadpanned as she put her bra back on, "No, Ruby I'm fine."

"Alright, breakfast is ready by the way; if you don't hurry it'll get cold." Ruby said, walking away.

Weiss nodded on reflex and pulled her shorts down, and replaced them with pants she had worn yesterday. Next came her shirt and then her light blue sweater; she began to put her hair up once again after that. It was at this point that she realized that her earrings had not been taken out last night. " _Great, with my luck they'll get infected somehow."_ Weiss thought, straightening her tiara hair piece. Satisfied that all was in its appropriate order she left the bathroom, and when she did her nose was once again assaulted by the smell of bacon, eggs, and very greasy potatoes. Weiss' sniffing alerted Ruby to her presence. She turned around with two plates of food in either hand, the smoke and aroma filling the apartment.

"It sounds like you're hungry." Ruby said, with a smirk on her face.

"I missed dinner last night because of you. So I'm starved." Weiss said, following Ruby into the living room.

Ruby set both plates, along with silverware, on the coffee table next to two cups of coffee. Weiss smiled as the smell of the dark drink put even more life into her, and made her eyes water for a second. Ruby and she set down on the couch; the brunette grabbing the parts of her Atlysain .45 pistol so she could clean it while she ate.

"I was the injured party in that case; besides I probably saved you from the terrible life of eating cheap chinese alone." Ruby said, between bites.

Weiss almost choked on her potato after Ruby almost nearly guessed what her nights were like… every night.

"N-No, I will have you know that I stood up a very nice guy to nurse you back to health. So thanks for that." Weiss said, grabbing a piece of bacon and putting it in her mouth.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow as she used her lips to move a piece of bacon into her mouth, "What was his name? Fairy Tale Invisiblé?"

Weiss jerked her head back to Ruby's laughing form, her eyes alight with anger.

"Tell me do you ever get tired of being an asshole?" she asked.

Ruby shook her head, "Come on, you know you wanna laugh. You're a terrible liar and I'm just a great joker."

"In your own head maybe." Weiss countered, grabbing the TV remote.

The TV came to life with the same horse Faunus that was usually on the morning.

"If you are just joining us this morning we have breaking news coming from the 8th Ward today as emergency crews come through the wreckage of the Ward's only hospital. As of yet details are scarce; but it is believed that two terrorists, belonging to the FTO(Fallen Terrorist Organization), burst into the facility and murdered all personnel and CCAS officers. Now it is unclear why the CCAS were there, but we do have a picture of an unknown Fallen member that the CCAS officials are just simply calling 'Leviathan'. Now I will warn those with children that this image is graphic." The screen cut to a picture of Neo just after she killed the two officers Chi was pinning down. The shot came from a security camera that had not been destroyed. Weiss was just about take a drink of her coffee, when she recognized Neo though her white hair and black-green robe. She slowly moved her coffee back to the table, but her hand was shaking so much that she dropped it five inches above its intended destination.

"Weiss are you alright?!" Ruby asked, making sure the liquid didn't touch her coworker.

"Now it is reported that this new individual killed a Praetorian Knight. As of right now the CCAS has branded her with the double Z rating and is encouraging anybody with any information to step forward."

Ruby's blood ran cold as this revelation echoed through her ears. She stood up, but kept her hand on Weiss.

"Neo's alive." Weiss muttered.

Ruby turned off the TV, and pushed her pistol into her pants. Grabbing Weiss' chin she brought her attention to her face, her silver eyes looking hard into the hazy blue ones.

"Not anymore. Weiss, I need you to be able to think right now; and I'm just going to break it to you right now. I don't know Neo, but I can tell she's gone. Everything you once knew about her you might as well throw away, because she will kill you if she finds you." Ruby explained, trying to bring Weiss back.

"Fuck you, Ruby! I need to see her. I need to make sure she's okay!" Weiss tried to get up, but was forced back down by Ruby.

"You don't know why she has white hair do you; or her green eyes?! You've never known why Sensitives eat each other or what the side effects are. You probably don't even know what a fucking Kanaja is." Ruby said, her voice low.

Tears streamed down Weiss' cheeks as she tried in vain to struggle against Ruby more muscular body.

"She doesn't remember you! She probably doesn't even remember how old she is." Ruby pushed through Weiss' arms and brought her head to her shoulder; delicate fists hitting her back with soft thuds. "The only thing she knows is pain; and those connected to that pain. If you go to see her you will die, and then be eaten by her."

Weiss stopped hitting Ruby's back, her shoulder now getting very damp as the overcast sky produced white flakes outside. Her whimpers and gasps were the only things to be heard in the room as she sobbed into the person she once hit violently. Ruby held her for a moment more before she pushed her away to reveal her bloodshot eyes. Using her calloused thumbs she pushed the tears away from Weiss eyes.

"I gonna take you home, and you're going to live your life normally until we see each other at work on Monday. Okay?" Ruby asked, putting a firm grip on the black haired woman's shoulder.

Weiss felt the touch and nodded her head. She then stood up and went over to the door to grab her coat. Ruby watched her for a moment before she walked into her room and put her pistol back into her armory. She noticed her family picture was out of place, but didn't dwell on it too much before as she wanted to leave quickly. Grabbing her beige toggle coat, she made sure to grab her katana as well before returning to the front room.

There she found Weiss sitting on the couch once again with her coat on, drinking from her now half empty mug. Ruby took a breath before walking over to her.

"You ready?" she asked.

Weiss looked at Ruby, before looking at the mess on the table, "I should really help you clean up."

"I'll do it later. Besides you're safer at your place." Ruby assured her holding out her hand.

Weiss took it without hesitation and allowed Ruby to lead her out of the building.

Outside the cold air took both women's breath away for a split second, before their lungs adjusted to the frosted oxygen. Ruby let out a breath as the snow began to stick to her hair, the tops of the skyscrapers already beginning to disappear in the mist. Weiss followed Ruby to a small garage just outside her apartment building, the concrete wall covered in even more graffiti.

"So does everybody just decide to draw on the walls here?" Weiss asked, her hands trying to stay warm in her coat pockets.

Ruby began putting in the code for the garage door, "I, uh, painted this myself. I own this garage."

"O-Oh… it looks nice." Weiss tried to recover; the sudden urge to put her foot in her mouth being extremely tempting if she could manage it.

Ruby smirked as she punched the last digit in and then, as if by magic, the door opened to reveal a red and black motorcycle. Weiss blinked a few times; her eyes trying to take in just how pretty the vehicle looked. She walked in and gently touched the finish, it's cherry red paint sparkling from just regular light alone. Weiss then noticed that the red paint was added in such a was that it looked like rose petals floating away to reveal a black slate.

"Wow, this is really pretty. Is this yours?" she asked, unable to take her fingers off of it.

"Technically yes, but it used to be my sister's. Who named it Bumblebee." Ruby explained, grabbing a helmet off her workbench.

"What was her name?" Weiss asked, remembering the photo from last night.

"Yang." Ruby replied, her voice going quieter.

Weiss noticed this and figured that it was probably best not to push too much further, "So what did you name it?"

Ruby turned back around a yellow helmet in her hand now, "Cherry."

She tossed the yellow helmet towards Weiss and was honestly impressed she caught it. Weiss turned the helmet over in her hands and saw that there used to to be a black heart shape on each side of it. Now, however, the black had chipped away and only left a remnant of what used of be. It kind of reminded Weiss of Ruby in a weird, poetic way.

"You'll need to let your hair down." Ruby said, putting her more modern, blacked out, helmet on.

Weiss grabbed her tiara hair pin and pulled it out, her black hair smoothly falling from its previous height. She put the helmet on and climbed onto the bike behind Ruby, who was slipping her hands into a pair of black, hard knuckle gloves.

"Hold on tight, I don't believe in the speed limit… neither did my sister." Ruby said, pushing the visor down on her helmet.

Weiss lent in and wrapped her arms around Ruby's muscular midsection, "How have you not been arrested yet?"

"Because I'm that damn good. Plus I learned from the best." Ruby replied, revving the engine and causing Weiss to hold on just a bit tighter.

In a flash they were on the road and the snowflakes now appearing to fall faster as the sound of the motorcycle tore through the silence the storm brought. Weiss watched the world fly by like a newborn who was just seeing it for the first time.

"If it keeps going like this the city's going to have a hard time keeping the roads cleared!" Ruby yelled over the engine.

"Is that a good thing?" Weiss asked.

Ruby slowed a bit to take a corner, "It's good for me and the other Fallen teams in the Inner Wards it means that when they ramp up the CCAS patrols after the Knight's death they'll be a little late. It gives us time to lay low."

"How many teams are in the Inner Wards? They're suppose to be cleared!" Weiss asked.

Ruby chuckled, "Don't listen to that media bullshit! They fail to realize the 31st Ward is a lot bigger than they think!"

Ruby slowed a considerable amount as she turned down a residential street close to Weiss' house.

"But there are only thirty wards." Weiss stated.

"Wrong, after the extermination the Sensitives built massive tunnel systems underneath Vale, and most entrances can be found in the sewers beneath us right now. The CCAS can say they buried the damn thing, but there's no way that's possible. Even they refer to it as the 31st Ward." Ruby explained, turning down Weiss' street.

She slowed down considerably before coming to a stop in front of Weiss house. The snow already beginning to cover her walks.

Ruby pushed her visor up, "Wow, why didn't you tell me you had such a nice house?"

"Well, it's not mine I just rent it." Weiss explained, getting off.

"Oh right, I forgot you're rich." Ruby said, her smirk hidden by her helmet.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Rich enough. Would you like to come inside?"

"Sorry, gotta buy groceries. I'll come in next time." Ruby apologized.

Weiss just shrugged, "It's fine. I'll see you Monday."

"Same."

Ruby then did a U turn and sped off down the road; disappearing from Weiss' sight. As she went back down the highway only one thing crossed her mind, " _That damn Doll."_


	12. War Crime

**A/N: What up? I'm back with another chapter of Death March and I am happy to say that episode 1 of RWBY was not complete ass. However, if they mess up the Weiss episode I'm going to be pissed.(No, I've not seen it I'm poor.) Anyway thank you to all those who have recently followed/favorited and if you are new here remember to follow, favorite and review. Peace.**

Engines rumbled as soft classical music played inside of a black jet on its way to Vacuo. Red fingernails held a glass of a thick red liquid, that when pressed to its owners lips quite nearly blended in with her lipstick. Behind the jet was a large cargo plane that was outfitted with fake identification marks all courtesy of the Vacui Army. Green eyes gazed on the wasteland below, her expression rather nonchalant considering the job she had to pull off.

"Is everything alright, Madam Librarian?" the man sitting across from her asked; adjusting his plate carrier.

Macy shifted her gaze and met his chocolate eyes with her own emeralds, "Of course, Francis. Please, I understand you are new to the men under my command, but I would much rather be called Macy."

Francis stiffed a bit, "U-Understood, my apologies."

Macy set her glass down, and adjusted her black dress which was cut on either side of the skirt and cut low down the middle, "Relax, you're with family now. Put the stick up your ass when we're with the client. By the way how's the 4th doing?"

"We are still unable to get in contact with the Fallen. We presume everyone below the executives are still in hiding." Francis explained.

Macy raised her hand, "That's not what I asked. I want to know how the Fourth Ward is doing."

Francis' brow furrowed, "As far as we can tell there is no CASS build up there as of yet. It's been almost a week so the probability of them stationing anymore personnel is very slim."

Macy allowed her shoulders to relax, "That's good, it'll be a Merry Christmas for me then."

Francis watched as she got up, her strawberry blonde hair falling down her back like a waterfall of gold.

"I'm going to change." she announced to him and the other two soldiers behind him.

Francis made sure to speak up before she left, "If I may Ma'am. Why will it be a Merry Christmas?"

Macy didn't turn around, "Because all my assets will be safe… for me to glean however I want."

Francis' expression grew worried as Macy disappeared behind the bathroom door. He ran his hand down his shaven head and turned towards the window.

Outside, the clouds had parted and the morning sun commanded its light to claim the whole of the horizon for itself. The sky around the sun was dashed with pink and red hues as the area above that was a mixture of yellow and orange. The light made Francis' dark colored skin just a little more gold as he waited for Macy to return. " _At least the food's good."_ Francis thought, pulling a grape off of the vine on Macy's plate.

Ten minutes later, Macy, returned; the metal shanks on her heels somewhat tearing the carpet. Her black dress was now replaced by her black robe, and her mask was pushed onto her forehead; the black parts igniting with sunlight.

"How close are we?" Macy inquired to one of the men behind Francis'.

"Ten minutes out, Macy." He replied, setting his rifle next to his seat.

Macy nodded, "That Kalashnikov better not be cocked, I swear if you damage this plane because there was a round in the chamber I kill you first."

The soldier nodded and removed the magazine before ejecting the round out of his rifle. Macy scrunched her nose up at him and returned to her seat.

" _Je suis entoure par des idiots._ (I'm surrounded by idiots)" Macy sighed.

Francis' eyebrow rose, "What was that?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." She replied, her eyes accented by white dots of light.

"I see, well I understand that fact that we are going to Vacuo, however, I was never told where exactly in Vacuo." Francis explained, the back of his foot moving up and down rapidly.

Macy chuckled, "Have you ever been to a conflict zone, Francis?"

"I served in the army and was one of the defense forces dispatched to broker a peace between Valysian farmers and Mistrali farmers if that's what you're asking." Francis replied.

"Hahahahahhahaha!" Macy laughed. "No, I'm talking about a Conflict Zone." She crossed her legs the metal on her right boot glowing with the sun. "Like Government A doesn't like People B and they start a genocidal campaign against them. People B get mad and start a resistance and shit just hits the fan from there. Kind of like that shitty novel where these people who live in this fake place called the Balkans get slaughtered after one little country collapses."

Francis frowned, "No, I haven't Ma'am."

"Good, it'll be nice to have someone interesting to talk to. Although it might sound strange; people who have lived in a shithole for the majority of their lives don't like talking to people from a cleaner shithole." Macy explained, noticing the tops of the trees from her window.

Francis got curious from this, "You sound like you've done this before, ma'am."

"Heh, I've run guns and Dust to hotspots around the globe. Little do most people know, but the Fallen are the second biggest illegal trade dealers in Remnant."

"Who's the first?"

Macy took a drink from her wine glass the metallic tinge of blood running across her tongue and down her throat.

"The Schnee Oil Company, if you traced any of their fucking money back to the source it would come up as blood money… Faunus blood. _La mort est la monnaie de la vie._ (Death is the currency of life.)" Macy said, putting the glass to her lips again.

Francis frowned, "I see, well I have to take a piss."

"Have fun." Macy said as he stood up.

She listened to his feet as he walked toward the bathroom, the ends of her red lips curving up just a bit. Macy tipped the cup back and drank the rest of the blood in her glass, a line running down her chin once she took the glass away. She gathered it up with her left index finger and ran is length on her tongue. Her eyes had changed to blood red, and were covered as she slid her mask down her face; snapping the leather straps onto its neck brace. Butterflies rose in her stomach as the plane began to descend. " _It's show time!"_ she thought with a smile.

Tires screeched on the tarmac as the jet landed and taxied next to the cargo plane. The airport itself was very rundown and some of the buildings were blown to hell, but the Vacuo flag still flew over the ATC tower. Smoke rose from fresh impact craters and the overcast sky was accented by bare trees; their leaves having been lost long ago. Put simply the whole place looked like it was covered in grey scale.

"Welcome to Apocalypse Now, Rookie." the soldier behind Francis said, kicking his chair.

Librarian rolled her eyes underneath her mask, "Wrong movie, Clarke."

Laughter ripped through the room as their comrade tried to protest his obvious mistake. Macy smiled as she stood up and grabbed her double blade from the corner she had set it earlier. She put it on her back and stood in the middle of the aisle all eyes on her.

"Gentlemen, same shit different day. Same shit different area. Same shit different time. Same shit different future… Different future; Different life. Let's get this done so we can go home." She grabbed her weapon and pointed it towards the ceiling. "Where the women are always frisky, the beer tastes of piss, and the food's just a little bit better. However, in all these things freedom is the sweetest thing, so while we're here we do our duty for freedom!"

"For Freedom!" echoed throughout the room as the stairs were opened and the Librarian's armed escort proceeded to walk in single file out of the airplane.

Rounds were racked into their rifles as the Librarian followed behind them; her eyes underneath her mask were locked onto the back of Francis' head as the outside wind whipped her hair around wildly. Her heels clicked on the stairs as the collar, skirt and sleeves whipped around just like her hair, the majority of it being held in place by her double blade. She looked at the other end of the tarmac, the purple letters on her mask showing even though there was no light hitting them.

At the end of the runway she saw four jeeps coming towards them with an Armored Personnel Carrier and… a tank. Librarian stopped walking and watched the convoy closing the distance between them.

"Whoever, is handling this deal has a lot more balls than brains. General Keaton is out of the question." Macy thought aloud before traversing the stairs at a quicker pace.

Her heels clicked as she hit the ground and her metal toe caps clinked as she walked up to a woman with blue hair who was helping her other ten men off load the cargo from the plane. She had a compact belt-fed on her back.

"Naga, if this goes down I'll deal with the tank. I want everyone else to focus infantry." Librarian said, turning towards the convoy.

"Roger that, Librarian." she responded, grabbing two silver suitcases off of a larger container.

Setting them next to the Librarian she grabbed her machine gun and stood around two feet behind her, yellow eyes fixated on the force in front of her. Francis stood just a bit further behind her, eyeing the much taller woman out of the corner of his eye.

The ground shook as the trucks pulled in front of the Librarian's position, and the armored vehicles held their flank. The smell of diesel flowed through the air as the back door opened on the first jeep, a pair of black jump boots hitting the ground. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes shut the door, his camouflage uniform looked newer than the others of his men. His hair was contained by a green, military style, hat; the insignia detailing him as being the rank of major.

"My friends, I'm Major August Amiens. I would assume you are the Librarian?" He asked, putting his finger tips together.

Librarian's right eyebrow rose as her lips formed a smile, "I'm whoever you want me to be so long as I'm told where General Keaton is."

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, the General had to stay behind as an urgent matter arose." Amiens explained, his smile like that of a doll; plastic and fake to the experienced.

"Oh, well that's not good." She said, biting her fingernails and looked around; shooting Naga a discreet look. "What was the problem?"

Amiens closed his eyes and smiled, "Sorry, but that's above my pay grade. Although, I did hear rumors concerning the northern part of Akitar… do you have the shipment we asked for?"

Librarian's face steeled as her eyes squinted at him underneath her mask. She motioned with her chin and Naga grabbed one of the silver suit cases. She popped the latches open and opened it up, a rainbow of colors pouring from it. Inside the case was a collection of Dust crystals that glowed with power.

"Dust crystals, illegally mined from the mountains surrounding Vale. Their power will finance your ghost war effort for many months." Librarian said, a smile returning to her face.

Amiens smiled as he reached for the crystals, the dirt that covered his hands making the Librarian physically cringe. However, the case was suddenly shut a mere inches away from his fingers.

" _Kosnut'sya togo, chto tvoye."_ (Touch what's yours.)" Naga said, walking back behind the Librarian.

Amiens withdrew his hand slowly, his hand forming a fist when it reached his waist. Librarian rolled her eyes underneath her mask as a big gust of wind blew several leaves from behind them.

"You'll have to forgive, Naga here." Librarian touched Naga's shoulder. "We typically don't allow potential customers to touch the merchandise without first being payed. Speaking of which I'm sure the General told of our agreed price."

"Yes, he did mention something about that, however, we wanted confirm you brought the shipment." Amiens held his hand out towards the jeep he came in on. "Your payment is at our base."

Librarian smiled, "I expected as much."

The Librarian nodded to Clarke and began to walk towards Amiens's jeep. Naga followed her along with Francis and the three of them climbed into the back seat of the jeep; Librarian in the middle. Another three man group entered the other jeep, while Clarke took out a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket.

"Half of my men will stay with yours to make sure all stays well with the package of course." Amiens said, getting in the passenger side of his jeep.

Librarian nodded and they set off, the pair of jeeps pulling around and heading back down the tarmac. However, the tank and the APC still held their positions around the cargo plane. Clarke's sulfur yellow eyes darted between his men as he lit his cigarette. Two stood at the ramp of the private jet the Librarian and he flew in on. Five stood around the cargo plane and made small talk amongst themselves and on occasion the Vacui military. Two more had nonchalantly walked into the tank's blind spot and stood their with board poses. Finally, three stood around the front of the APC, belt feed machine guns hanging off their bodies.

Clarke took the cigarette away from his lips and blew a puff of smoke out that was only aided by the winter climate. Pulling the sleeve of his BDU down he checked the time on his watch. He looked around once again, and swung his rifle onto his back. Walking over to the cargo plane he found an empty crate and picked it up, his red boots thudding as he walked down the ramp. Once on the tarmac again he through the crate down and sat on the bottom of it; taking his cigarette down by half in a few seconds. Clarke watched the smoke descend into the iron wall that was the overcast sky. His thoughts drifting back to the night of the Extermination. He brought his head back down and looked at each of his men once again. Finding their positions unchanged he scanned around and found the highest rank in the Vacui Army.

"You." he called out. "Come here."

The Lieutenant who had grey hair and a sunken in face walked over, his leg demonstrating a small limp.

"You the leader here?" Clarke asked.

" _Oui, monsieur._ (Yes, sir)" he replied.

"Good. Well, you wanna know what's going to happen in five seconds?" Clarke asked, throwing his cigarette on the ground.

" _Quelle_?(What)" he asked, a bead of sweat running down his cheek.

"Something amazing." Clarke stood up, and his men who were out of sight rested their hands on the pistol grips of their guns, fingers ghosting over their trigger guards. "The death of Humanity."

With the sound of plastic scraping against cold steel he withdrew his .45 caliber pistol and shot the lieutenant through the eye, a string of blood escaping the back of his skull as the round over penetrated. His body slumped to the ground with a gasp and the sound of guns cocking could be heard to Clarke's right. He looked towards the sound and saw two Vacui soldiers moving their gun barrels toward him. However, before they could even get a line on Clarke the two soldiers guarding the ramp of the cargo plane opened fire and riddled the soldiers behind the APC with bullets; so many in fact their green uniforms looked dark red. The sound of gunfire alerted tank and the APC, however, the two Fallen soldiers next to the tank had already climbed on top of it and shoved a grenade down it's barrel.

Having to quickly jump off the monstrous vehicle the two soldiers were shadowed by a massive fire ball as the grenade detonated the round in the tank's main gun. The explosion shook the ground and momentarily deafened those around it as a large flame appeared from the top of the tank. The heat could be felt from Clarke's position, and the ground felt weak beneath his feet as the sudden rush of energy was just leaving in the form of a shock wave.

"Watch the APC!" Clarke yelled, putting his pistol back and grabbing his rifle.

As he said this the back doors of the outdated vehicle opened and three soldiers began running out. Like a chorus of thunder shots rang out and vibrations were sent down Clarke's arms as he fired three shots; all hitting their targets. Smoke flowed from the various bullet wounds that were inflicted on the three soldiers, their bodies soon falling to the ground as the three machine gunners opened up and buried them in a wall of lead. Upon seeing their targets eliminated the machine gunners turned around, deployed bipods, and dropped to the prone position looking down the tarmac; the barrels of the machine guns just barely smoking. Clarke and two others began walking towards the APC, sights trained on the opening.

They stacked up on the opening and when they turned inside they saw the three operators pointing their pistols at them. Three shots rang out from three separate guns and with three headshots the operators were dead, their bodies sprawled out on the floor.

Clarke turned to his men, his rifle being pointed towards the sky, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen whoever knows how to drive this piece of shit get in and the rest pile in after the bodies have been removed. Send word to the pilots the deals off and they should refuel and take off as soon as possible."

His men started to move, boots hitting the pavement as three stepped around the bodies and climbed into the seats required to operate the APC. Six other stepped in and carried the now dead crew members out of the vehicle before taking their place inside. Others followed them and the last to follow were the three machine gunners who climbed on top of the armored vehicle. Clarke walked towards the vehicle, but stopped when he heard a pair of heavy boots coming from the cargo plane behind him. Clarke turned around in time to see a seven foot tall man standing behind him; his face covered by an orange visored gas mask. His chest was covered by a cybernetic shell and his pants were a orange floral camouflage. In his left hand he held a strange tube that was connected to a backpack.

"Clarke, is it time for my assistance?" the strange man asked.

Clarke smiled, "It would be a great help, Corpsemaker."

Meanwhile the Librarian, sat in old wooden chair in the middle of an old cabin. The cabin was apart of an old boy scouts camp; now, however, it was deserted and was the Vacui Army's forward operating base. The air smelled of blood and urine, and there were small bugs crawling along the walls; making the Librarian's skin crawl. She pushed her long hair back behind her left ear and pursed her lips.

"Is something not to your liking, Librarian?" Amiens asked, a cigar in his mouth.

"No, I'm just in need of a haircut." she replied, shooting him a fake smile.

To her surprise Amiens bought it, and a real smile spread across her face as she realized just how stupid he was. She looked at him through her mask with curiosity as he withdrew his service pistol.

"A sign of trust." he said, setting the pistol down on the table.

Librarian shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her double blade off her back, the purple stained metal sparkling as it hit the table. Amiens looked at the sword/dagger and was visibly intimidated for a moment as he wondered just how long Librarian had it in order to master its techniques. The Librarian smirked when she noticed this, but her attention was turned elsewhere when she felt her phone vibrate.

"Pardon me, but I appear to have had a little too much to drink on the way here. Is there a bathroom?" she asked, standing up.

Amiens suddenly found himself back in reality, "Oh, uh, yes it's through that door behind your subordinate over there."

Librarian followed his gaze and was lead to a brown door behind Naga; the bluenette woman turning towards it just like her leader.

"Thank you." she said, walking towards the door.

She gave Naga a slight nod before disappearing behind the door.

Inside the bathroom it smelled almost exactly the same as the front room, however, the smell of urine was replaced with feces. Librarian undid the snaps on her mask and pushed her mask onto her forehead; green eyes displaying her unamused attitude.

"I don't know what the fuck I expected." she muttered, walking into the first stall on her left.

Upon entering the green box a new, light, smell hit her nose and she knew it could only be one thing. She smiled as she turned towards the door and unzipped the top of her robe, the sound echoing off the white tile walls. Reaching into her black bra she withdrew her phone and read the message Clarke sent her. She smiled a wide grin as she put her phone back and zipped her robe back up. Now there was just one thing to deal with before she could leave; the smell. On the left side of the toilet was a small hole in the wall. On the other side of the wall sat a Vacui soldier, his right hand down the front of his pants. He looked Librarian up and down, but was suddenly lost as his object of pleasure disappeared into thin air.

His eye looked around frantically as his mind tried to reboot from the action he was just performing. A finger tapped his right shoulder, and his blood ran cold. He turned around slowly, and was met with the six foot tall blonde standing behind him with a satisfied look on her face.

"Hiiiii." she said, her red lips spreading widely.

The soldier stood there shaking he was so scared.

The Librarian looked around him and towards his crotch, and then the hole, and then back again. She put her hands behind her back and smiled at him more.

"Son, if it's big enough to hide then it's not big enough to play with." she said, making herself laugh.

Suddenly a blood tentacle formed from her back and impaled the soldier, his throat taking the full brunt with his vertebrae exploding from the back of his neck. Blood covered the walls as his body fell backwards and was braced up by a dresser.

"Seriously, getting off to a fully clothed woman. I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted that I impressed a fully grown man with mind of a twelve year old." she said, her body disintegrating into red blood cells.

She reappeared in the stall and opened the door.

From there she opened the door and rejoined the others.

"I'm terribly sorry about making you wait." she said, bowing a little.

As she said this she twisted her right hand a bit and locked the doors of the cabin, her aura enough to manipulate anything in her immediate vicinity.

"Oh no, it's fine. Now about your payment." Amiens clapped his hands and three soldiers came in with three Faunus women, all nude and bruised.

Librarian shifted her gaze between the three women. One of them cried as her bloody knees hit the wood floor, without a doubt filling her open wounds with splinters. She had beautiful white hair that only helped to characterize her white rabbit ears and tail. The next one in the middle held a blank look on her face, her navy blue eyes devoid of any notion of mind or soul. Her fingernails were like that of a panther; and her body was covered in wounds as well as a swollen right cheek. Looking at the final one, she couldn't help but notice the pair of goat horns atop her head. However, that was all she could tell as she feld her gaze toward the floor, her red soaked with sweat.

A frown formed on her face, "What the fuck is this, Amiens?"

"Hahahahahahah." Amiens slapped his knee and pointed toward Librarian, "I like that. We have an arms dealer who knows how to joke." He stood up and walked over to the sobbing Faunus. "These are the best fuck around. They are worthy payment for services such as yours. I believe you can make twice as much money shipping them out to all the rich perverts in Vale if you wanted to; or you could keep them for yourself I heard women from Vale are not too scared to put their tongues to good work." He said, licking the sobbing one's cheek.

Francis grit his teeth as this played out in front of him. His brown eyes alight with rage.

Librarian turned to Naga, "I hate these small backwater places. _Plyus k etomu ublyudku lyibit shutit'. Osmotret' ikh nag."_ (Plus this motherfucker likes to joke. Inspect them, Naga.)

Naga moved toward the sobbing woman, using her hand to tell Amiens to back away. The Major did so with a smirk on his face, his arrogance permeating the room.

Naga bent down and looked the sobbing one in the eyes. She then cupped her cheeks and brought all attention to her.

" _Ya mogu dat' vam vykhod. Gde vospominaniya ne bolelo."_ (I can give you a way out. Where the memories don't hurt anymore.) Naga said, her expression soft.

Librarian stepped forward, " _Elle dit, 'Je peut donner vous un issue. Où le souveniers won't blesser plus."_ (She said, I can give you a way out. Where the memories won't hurt anymore.)

Upon understanding what Naga said in her native tongue the woman nodded feriously, her mind aching for relief.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Amiens yelled, jumping from his seat.

As he jumped up, Naga, stood up and pulled out her pistol and executed the sex slave. A smile spread across her dying face as the realization literally hit her; the pain was over.

"You fucking cunt!" Amiens reached for his pistol only to have a red spike shoved through his arm.

Looking up in anger he saw that Librarian's index finger was now as long as a short sword, and was currently holding him in place. A round echoed though the room and a hole appeared in Librarian's stomach area. She looked at one of the soldiers behind the other two slaves, his face visibly horrified at the fact Librarian didn't drop.

"Wow, you guys really are morons." Librarian said, raising her other hand.

She twisted it and in a matter of seconds their necks were broken with a brutal snap and were then thrust out the windows, crashing glass and shards alerted soldiers outside to the problem. Naga and Francis grabbed their weapons and began firing outside, killing any soldiers who got to close.

The Librarian walked towards Major Amiens, "Your men are inexperienced when dealing with Aura Sensitives. This should be fun."

She let go of his arm and plunged her whole right hand into his stomach; blood exploding from his mouth as she wrapped her hand around his spine. Raising her hand up she smiled at his half conscious expression.

" _Adue, cherie."_ she said, thrusting him backwards with her aura.

Her strength and the force was great enough for her to rip four vertebrae out as he flew back and crashed through the wall.

Taking a moment to insect her trophy she threw them down before grabbing her sword again; the sound of gunfire echoing through the room as bullets went through the walls. Librarian put her sword to the necks of both women who were trying to be as small as possible in order to not get shot.

"Choose life or death. Life means you grabbed something to wear and pick up a gun. Death means I end your suffering right now!" Librarian yelled.

The two women looked at Librarian, and although they couldn't understand her they got the jist of what she meant. They began stripping the dead soldiers their uniforms and their weapons. Librarian stepped up to windows where she saw two squads of Vacui soldiers taking cover behind shipping containers and other pieces of metal including their unoccupied tanks. A round went past Naga's head, burning her hair, and went straight for Librarian's forehead. However, a purple blur made the bullet ricochet and hit the bathroom door. Francis turned around and stared in awe as he noticed the larger of the two blades on Librarian's sword, smoking where the round had hit.

Her heels clicked on the floor as her long hair swung back and forth. She picked up the Major's pistol off that table and spun her sword in her hand, deflecting another bullet only this time it went outside and hit the person who fired it in the neck. She out the pistol inside her robe and walked out the door; all eyes and rifles turned to her. She grabbed onto her double blade with both hands and twirled it like a baton, the blade flashing every time the light hit it. The soldiers resumed firing, but soon found to be a terrible idea as the rounds ricocheted off of the sword. Librarian pirouetted on the ball of her right foot and as five rounds made their way towards her; the bottom of her robe flying out like that of a ballerina. She put her sword underneath her left arm and then withdrew it into a long slash that caught all five rounds. The world looked bright white as five soldiers fell to the ground dead, their own rounds killing them.

Librarian stood up, blood pooling on the ground as rain drops began to fall. Small red particles that looked like gnats flowed from her, and soon two of her blood tentacles grew from the red particles that were in fact living Auro Cells capable of living outside the human body for an extended period of time. The soldiers around her began to panic, there training not preparing them for something so… inhuman. One of them tried to run away, but soon found himself impaled by one of the tentacles.

Blood coated the ground as Librarian lifted him up and into the air, "Please, stay for the whole show."

She smiled as she took off with enough speed to form a dust cloud behind her, the large shockwave disorienting the soldiers as she went to work cutting them down. The Librarian dodged to the left and plunged her sword deep into the back of a soldier in front of her, the sword going through and coming out of his chest. She pulled it out and thrust it backwards, the thinner blade stabbing into a soldier who had come up behind her. Turning to her left she saw a soldier a few meters away from her pointing his rifle at her. She reached out with her left hand and formed a ball of blood that was quickly shot at the soldier removing his head in an explosion of red past. Librarian then pulled her sword free and turned around; lifting her hands above her head she cut off the soldier's head before turning back around to the remaining soldiers.

As this was happening, Francis, watched in awe as the woman he was conscripted to protect; mercilessly slaughtered these soldiers. Soldiers that had been trained to be ruthless killers, now looked more like helpless children being chased by a wolf. He was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of wood breaking, and when he turned around he saw Naga walking outside. The slaves followed her and he was soon to follow which allowed him the sight of Naga filling two soldiers full of holes, their bodies joining the others in the mud and blood brought by bad decisions and rain. A shot rang out and Naga grunted loudly as a bullet tore through her left arm and exited the other side. Her purple eyes alight with rage as she turned toward the direction of the shot. She locked onto a sniper crouched down by a shipping container and reached towards him with her right hand; her left hand holding onto her machinegun. A white ethereal chain formed from her hand and twisted around the snipers neck causing him to drop his rifle. With a stiff pull she yanked him clear across the base, and met his arrive with her machine gun's collapsable stock cracking him the face. Her injured arm stung in pain as she finally had to drop the heavy firearm, blood ran down to the palm of her hand. She pulled her pistol out and shot the man four times; one in the chest and three in the head. She made sure he would not be getting up.

Meanwhile the Librarian was finishing off the remaining soldiers with the last one sitting on the holding his hands up. He was crying as he begged for his life, however, some crimes were meant to be punished. She knelt down, and put the blade of her sword to his chest. She reached her arm around his shoulders and slowly pushed the sword in; the sound of his insides being cut apart was like that of slop being stirred with with a spoon. Librarian smiled as she withdrew her sword; the right side of her face, as well as a majority of her clothing, were stained with blood. Even some of her blonde hair, particularly the bangs of her fringe and some spots here and there, were stained with someone else's blood. She unsnapped her mask and pushed onto her forehead once again, her green having a playful glint in them as she stood and looked at her handiwork. The smile on her face quickly disappeared, however, when she heard a gun charge behind her. She turned around and her eyes were met by a boy who couldn't have been more than thirteen with white hair and pink eyes. He held the gun to his hip and wore fatigues similar to the soldiers she had just obliterated. She raised her sword and visibly agitated the young boy who looked more scared than determined. Librarian removed her four fingers from her sword and just held it with her thumb.

"Boy, drop the gun and leave with your life. If you fire you will lose something." Librarian warned, a frown on her face.

The boy's eyes quivered as his mind swirled. The two stood there in the rain both waiting to see what the other would do. A loud crack of thunder shook the ground and spooked the boy causing him to squeeze the trigger too hard. With a crack louder than the thunder the rifle went off, and so did Librarian. She firmly grabbed her sword and swiped the round back at him. The ricochet imbedded itself in his leg and shattered his femur, causing him to scream in pain as he fell to the ground. The rifle was dropped next to him. The Librarian looked away from him as he started to cry, however, before long she walked over to him and pushed his assault rifle away from him with her foot.

"I told you. You'll definitely lose the leg, but if you're lucky you can find someone who'll take care of you." she said, putting her mask back on and leaving him there.

It was about that time that she saw the APC that Clarke "acquired" driving through the front gate… literally. Naga watched as it drove passed her; the wound on her arm having been bandaged using a piece of cloth. The front of the armored vehicle being stained red, a feature Librarian couldn't recall seeing earlier.

The rain fell harder and dripped from the nose of Librarian's mask. Bloody water dripped from her robe, as the APC stopped in front of her. The three support gunners jumped from the top of it, and gave the Librarian a quick salute before taking a knee and watching the area as their teammates disembarked. They all wore the broken angel wings that identified them as members of the Fallen, and were all survivors of the Extermination. There were no second generation Aura Sensitives to be found among the Librarian's men.

"You're late, Clarke." Librarian said, seeing her third in command step out of the APC.

Clarke laughed a bit, "Well, I would have been here on time, but when you have to run over a few checkpoints it slows you down a lot."

Librarian looked at the front of the piece of armor again, "I guess that explains the paint job. Tell the men to form up around me. It's time."

Clarke's expression steeled as he nodded, and walked away. As he did this, Corpsemaker, walked up to the Librarian.

"It's good to see you, Macy." he said, his breathing loud enough to be heard.

Librarian smiled, "Likewise, how's the wound?"

"I am an Aura Sensitive. We don't die easy." He looked around the camp. "What would you have me do?"

"What you do best, torch the place of course." she said, as her men walked up behind him.

Corpsemaker laughed as he walked over to the cabin where the dead major lie. He pointed his metal tube at the building and when he pulled the trigger, gasoline shot out at first but it was soon followed by sticky flame, that engulfed the entire building. The heat and sound sent shivers up the spine of both former slaves as they watched their prison being destroyed behind them.

They along with everyone else gathered around Librarian as Corpsemaker proceeded burn the buildings behind them. Librarian withdrew the major's pistol from her robe and held it for all to see.

"Gentlemen do you know what this is?" She looked around and saw several nods. "It's a pistol right? However, this pistol is also something more. It is an antique, an age old breath of air used during the Faunus-Human War. In that war, soldiers sought after these Lugers with a fiery passion; and as if by a mad poet most of them ended up in the hands of Atlysian soldiers who are now stationed at Atlas's Department of Aura Sensitives." She walked forward and pointed the pistol at her men and swept them with it. "The DAS is not only a local force like our CCAS back home, but it also works internationally. Now where do you think the good Major acquired this piece of artwork?" Librarian asked, cupping her left cheek.

Francis started to back away, but was stopped when both Naga and Clarke grabbed him.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Let go of me!" he demanded, struggling furiously in their grasp.

Librarian chuckled as he was brought forward and forced to his knees in front of her. She knelt in front of him and reached inside his shirt, withdrawing a pair of Atlysian DAS holotags.

She broke out into laughter as she pulled him forward by the necklace, "You lose Petty Officer Irons." she grabbed his face with her hand and dug her fingernails into his skin, drawing blood. "You will watch this."

She got up and turned to her men again, "That's one rat, but what of the second one?"

Her soldiers began to look at one another, but stopped when their leader pushed past them. She took aim with her Lugar and shot the red haired slave in the right knee.

The woman screamed as she hit the ground, her rifle falling from her hands. Librarian smiled as she grabbed the girl by her hair and threw her to where she once stood, the mud covering a majority of her body.

"Carrie!" Francis yelled, before Clarke punched him in the face and Naga forced his eyes back open with her fingers.

Librarian chuckled as she walked over to the woman; one of her men behind her recording it with his phone.

"That's a cute name." she said, picking Carrie up by her hair again. "Get a good shot of this."

She let go of Carrie's hair and made like she was kicking in a door, however, when she did the metal shank of her heel obliterated her right eye. A gruesome scream came from Carrie's lips as the Librarian spun and removed her heel as well as a part of Carrie's skull.

"Viola." she said, turning back around to see a barely conscious Carrie trying to crawl away.

She looked at Francis's face and laughed when she saw he was crying profusely.

She moved over to him and put her hand on his head, "She's got balls doesn't she?"

"Oh, you're still alive that's great!" Librarian traded her sword and pistol for one of her soldiers assault rifles.

She held it by the barrel and began walking towards the half dead woman. A series of "No's" came from Francis's mouth as Librarian held the rifle like a baseball bat.

"After all, I'm just getting started." she said, taking a few quick steps forward.

She threw it behind her back and brought it down on Carrie's head.

The whole world went black as a crack echoed. Then another, and another. Then another one followed by the sound of contents spilling all over the ground. One final hit was followed by the sound of cracks as loud as thunder and then faded away with the sound of liquid running along the ground creating a puddle.


	13. Blackwidow

**A/N: Welcome back! I initially thought I would be very late with getting this out, thanks to school and other things, but I did it and am happy with it. So Weiss' brother is the creepiest motherfucker ever and yeah not cool bro. Anyway please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. See you guys later!**

Blood dripped from the buttstock of the borrowed rifle. It landed on the the mutilated remains of Carrie's head and only added to the bloody rainwater covering the swollen earth. Librarian looked at her masterpiece with an unhealthy smile as she turned toward Francis, who hung his head after being forced to watch his colleague's brutal death. She walked over to him, and grabbed his head. She lifted it up with a smile on her he looked at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Awwwwwwww. Tch. Tch. You have no reason to be made at me; you accepted the fact that one of you could die by accepting your mission. It's just a shame we figured out who both of you were." Librarian said, putting the bloody buttstock to his chin.

"Who sold us out?" he asked, his voice raspy.

Librarian chuckled, her hair bouncing as she did, "You did. While it would have made sense for the girl to be present in that state." She handed the rifle off to its owner and got her sword back. "You, Francis, did not act like an Aura Sensitive. You see through all the mud and blood you crawled through in that bastard war; it would never amount to much in the way we have suffered. I can look in your eyes and see the world as crystal as day. However, an Aura Sensitive's eyes are clouded and fogged so we cannot begin to see our hope for a better life." She pointed her sword at him. "You may have been tempered by the ashes as war, " she spread her arms out to her men. "But we have been tempered by the flames of genocide, the cold air of despair, and our skin along with our humanity have been seared by the iron of rage… Thus we fight."

A black figure jumped from a nearby rooftop and landed behind Librarian, her boots sink into the mud.

"Oh, really? Then why do many Sensitives fear you?" she asked, her purple hair blowing in the wind.

Librarian slowly turned around and saw a woman who looked to be in her late twenties standing behind her, a black, half skull mask on her face.

Her torso was covered by a black leather shirt, that had its left sleeve cut off allowing one to see a tattoo running the length of her arm. On top of the shirt was a white piece of body armor that was accented with black. It also hand a few area's of purple from the scabbard on her back. Her pant's were jet black and had a few holes torn in them from what appeared to be bullets fired at her. Finally they were tucked into a pair of black combat boots that were obviously not her's.

The Librarian recognized the belladonna flowers inked into her arm, as well as the blue ribbon she wore a top her head and smiled. She pushed her mask onto her forehead; red eyes meeting gold ones for the first time in years.

"Wow, it's like I'm looking at a ghost… or a wraith. It's nice to see you again, Blake Belladonna." Librarian said, her attitude sickeningly sweet.

Blake squinted her eyes, "The feeling is not mutual. Why are you here, Macy?"

"Oh, how rude! You could at least say you missed the person who ordered you killed. Although I am happy you have forgiven me for that." Librarian said, nearly skipping in place.

Blake pointed at Macy, "Don't play politician with me, answer the question."

A cold wind blew through the area as Macy's expression soured. Her soldiers looked on as the exchange between the two women seemed to leave the air very tense.

"Why do you think? I was suppose to negotiate an arms deal and thus make sure the Vacui's war crimes stayed a secret. However, that seems to have fallen apart so I guess I'll just have to tell the world… I can't wait to see how many CCAS officers are sent here to exterminate the Faunus Aura Sensitives." Macy said, smiling at Blake.

A sudden rush of air flew past everyone just as two pieces of metal clashed, sending sparks everywhere. Macy smiled as her double blade blocked, the cleaver attachment on Blake's katana.

" _Fille Intelligente"_ (Clever girl) she said, kicking Blake away from her.

Sliding back thanks to the thick mud, which acted more like ice thanks to it being oversaturated, Blake had to drop to one hand as the Librarian's blade narrowly missed her head. She then had to put Gambol Shroud in front of her left shoulder in time to catch the second blade on Librarian's sword. Sparks flew as the blades locked together, the sharp sound of metal grinding against metal ringing both women's ears. Blake grit her teeth as she noticed the blade would not stay locked with her's for long as Gambol Shroud's cleaver sheath was too smooth to hold the pike-like blade. She flipped the lock release on its' hilt and pulled her katana free from the sharpened sheath; her other hand grabbing the sheath so that it did not fall. She sun around and more sparks flew as Librarian separated her double blade and blocked the razor sharp sword with the larger half; the pike-like blade being flipped around in her hand so that she could hold the cleaver away from her with its length rather than its tip.

"So tell me Miss Belladonna. Was your beloved fiance as delicious as you expected?" Blake's eyes were set alight with fire as she pushed the Librarian away from her. "Hahahahaha, given into your primal desire has given you great strength; oh righteous defender of the Aura Sensitives how you have Fallen."

Librarian's eyes turned blood red again as she pulled her mask back down.

Through labored breaths Blake said, "You have no idea what happened you, whore."

"Oh? I don't? Let's see, when we tried to fish your body out of the river all we found was that of Adam Taurus with half his throat missing. He betrayed you, Blake… in more ways than one." Librarian said, her mouth contorting into a sadistic smirk.

Blake lowered her weapons when she heard this, "What?"

"You don't know?" Librarian laughed, her blonde hair dancing in the light. "He was cheating on you, Kitty. With more than one woman as I found out from the mistress I squeezed."

Blake lowered her head as she was told this, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"I do have to say though, she was pretty. Her waist was just the right size, her bust was bigger than yours and she didn't have extra ears." Librarian raised her hand and licked the blood off of it. "It was all perfect especially when I cooked her. All her little body fat rose to just below the skin to where every bite was chewy, yet the muscle was tough and bloody enough to cleanse the palate." Librarian smirked.

An eerie silence fell on the area as the Librarian's soldiers stood behind her and Blake stood alone, with only the cabins behind her. Blake's teeth were grit underneath her mask, the new found information about her dead fiance filling her with paralyzing anger. Her hair blew in the same wind as Macy's and for a moment the world declared them equals, but only a moment after all the dead and the living are from two separate planes of existence.

Librarian's face grew more serious, "Why are you here, Blake?"

"I to see if there was any truth to the rumor." She rose her head and allowed her eyes to be seen once again. "The rumor that there truly is something the Fallen's Librarian cares about more than herself. It appears that there is no-"

"You will never find it, Blake." Like a swarm of red bugs blood cells started to flow from Macy's hair, arms, and underneath her mask. "Because, that rumor is going to die here… with you."

Blake's eyes went wide for two reasons. The first was that there could be some truth to the rumor, and second more prominent reason was that she could literally feel the aura being emanated off of Macy's body. Blake looked around cautiously, and that's when she noticed that a pool of blood next to her was boiling. She then looked around more sporadically and saw that every pool of blood, pure or not, was reaching its boiling point. " _No way. I've heard of certain Sensitive's being added by the terrain they're on, but this?! This whole time I've been fighting in a literal arena of blood!"_ Blake panicked as she looked towards Macy once again. The blood began to float through the air, as if it had a mind of its own, and collected around Librarian like bees defending their hive.

Raising her sword into the air, Macy smiled as she brought the blade down fast and impaled herself on her own sword, the blood swirling around her legs and robe.

"Heh. Hehehe. Die." she said, pulling sword out.

When she did this a read arc of blood and fire flew across the ground, immediately hardening the mud and leveling anything in its path. Blake's eyes widened more as she was forced into the air in order to avoid the line of destruction. The cabin's behind her exploded from the intense heat and set pieces and splinters of wood flying in every direction.

"Gah!" Blake yelled, as a piece of wood ran right through her left foot; bone and blood following the projectile.

Unable to use her foot now, she fell onto her side with a heavy thud as the newly hardened ground did little to ease her fall. Her gold eyes peered into a blurry world as the dust flew into the air, the cabin's having been quite literally blown off their foundations. She felt the ground start to shake and when her view became clear again she saw yet another arc of bloodfire coming straight towards her; this one being vertical instead of horizontal.

The ground split apart from the immense bolt of energy cutting through the sod. Blake had to think reflexively and pushed herself up on one hand whilst changing Gambol Shroud to its pistol form. As the bolt of energy past by her it scorched her standing arm and right leg, red blisters popping out of her skin from just being in the vicinity of the bloodfire. Before she fell to the ground, however, she squeezed off a round that sheared off the four fingers of Macy's right hand; causing her sword to fall to the ground. The bloodfire hit a tank behind Blake and literally ripped it apart before a round of its' ammunition was cooked off. The resulting explosion covered Blake in hot metal and dirt as a piece of shrapnel imbedded itself in her left shoulder blade. Even through all of this she got to one knee and looked at the Librarian; her teeth showing.

Macy turned her injured hand around and watched as the bones had already grown back. The muscle fibers shot from her wound like spider silk and gradually formed the muscles in each of her fingers; her skin growing just as fast as her muscles. Her fingernails were now clear and looked odd when placed against her thumb's painted nail.

She looked at Blake as she picked her sword back up, " _Pas mal."_ (Not bad)

Suddenly a tentacle burst forth and its tip split apart to look like a hand that only had four fingers. The extra appendages were large and deformed with unusually sharp tipped fingers and an overall form that looked more like liquid than a solid object. Blake soon found, however, that the hand was indeed solid as the it wrapped around her neck like a snake and pulled her off the ground. Struggling in its vice grip she soon found herself hanging in front of Macy, a playful smile dancing on the woman's red lips.

"Bitch." Blake squeezed out between breaths.

"Cute." Librarian smirked, another tentacle bursting from her back and going towards Francis.

This one also split into a hand and grabbed the DAS officer from the hands of Naga and Clarke. His weight being lifted up and into the air just like Blake's. She brought the both of them together and another tentacle spawned from the already existing one holding Blake. It wrapped itself around her arm, which was still holding Gambol Shroud, and lifted it up into the air. It made Blake point the tip of her sword towards him and slowly moved it toward him.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can." the blade touched his neck. "You may think the DAS can't catch you, but I assure you they can."

Librarian began to laugh as the blade pierced through his neck, the blood shooting out like a fountain mostly found in nightmares. Blake watched in horror as her blade took the life of the man in front of her, a false crime that would haunt her reality as of this moment. She struggled in the Librarian's grip all the more, but she couldn't stop the blade until the pistol guard was touching the wound, Francis's head hanging limp as he coughed his last breaths.

The tentacle retracted and let Francis fall to the ground, his body resounding with a heavy thud. Blake exhibited a dead stare on her face as her purple lips sat slightly ajar underneath her mask. Macy slowly sat her on the ground and walked over to her; the blood swirling around her disappearing into thin air.

She put her hand on Blake's right shoulder, "Good luck, Miss Belladonna."

Librarian walked back towards her men and ordered them to start packing up the various amounts of supplies the base had accumulated.

"I came here with the intent to bring something back, and I will be damned if I go back to Phoenix empty handed." Librarian commanded; her men springing into action.

They loaded ammunition, rifles, food, medicines, and even hooked up artillery pieces to the backs of the one-ton trucks.

"Remember our shipping manifesto guys!. Don't take what we can't smuggle into, Vale!" one yelled.

The one surviving slave started jogging towards them, wanting to help. However, she was stopped when Macy put her sword in her way. She slowly decelerated, her stolen boots coming to a stop in a mud puddle.

"Are you an Aura Sensitive?" she asked, her mask having been pushed up on her forehead.

The Slave looked down at the piece of purple steel and her mouth formed a frown. She shook her head slowly, which made the Librarian move the sword closer to her; but not for the reason the Slave thought.

"Speak, and own up to what you are. In a world as bleak as this we may as well be proud of the things we cannot change." Macy said, her green eyes staying soft as to show her sincerity.

A lump moved down the Slave's throat, "I… am a Faunus that's it."

"I see. Well, then you should leave now. The Vacui will still be-"

Macy stopped when the Slave pressed the sword to her neck, her arms a vice grip around the cold blade as its edge made small cuts on her skin. A look of astonishment spread across Macy's face as she saw the fire in the raven haired girl's eyes; her claws being pushed out as her knuckles turned white.

"Ma'am if you really want to kill me then why not do it now? I assure you if I stay in this shit I will not survive, because I refuse to be taken back to the life that I've lived?" She asked, her legs trembling, but her face was like that of iron, and her eyes could be best described as that of prey that killed its hunter.

"What is your name, and how old are you girl?" Macy asked, the eyes of a man hunter meeting the eyes of a victorious prey; the genuine respect could be felt in the air like a fog.

"Marie Blanc, I'm fourteen." she replied.

Librarian's soul flinched, and she felt her aura dim to that of a slow burning, gas flame; completely balanced with the world around it, not the spirit of a conqueror or that of a coward. It was an uncomfortable contentment. The name itself holding a lot more power than any realised.

"You're fourteen and you're already been sold as a sex slave. You're parents must be dead." Macy mused, lowering her sword.

Marie averted her gaze, "I never met them. My grandmother's raised me thus far and as far as I know she's still alive."

"You do know that if you choose to come with me… you will most likely never see her again." Macy admitted.

"She hasn't seen me since I was twelve so I don't think that makes a difference anymore. All I know is I have to get out or risk becoming another soul added to a mass grave." Marie said, her navy blue eyes filled with conviction.

Macy pursed her lips, "Right you are." She looked back to her men who were still loading up the one tons. "Its settled. You will come with me and my men back to Vale." Marie perked up at this. "However, you will live in my house and have no contact with any Sensitives unless I say so. You will be under my rules and are expected to follow them without fail, no matter how you feel towards them. You will also be trained to fight and trained to think like a soldier and an Aura Sensitive." She pointed at Marie. "The way you escape this hell is by giving up your childhood and becoming an adult, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Marie nodded, her blue falling into her eyes only to be brushed away.

"Good, now go help them. Your superior is named Naga, she speaks very little Common Language and none of our native tongue. However, you are to do what she asks without fail and only report her, because she reports to me." Macy instructed, before stepping to the side.

Marie nodded and diligently ran over to her new comrades. Macy watched her with slight intrigue as the young girl quickly informed Naga as to why she was there. These thoughts and slight anxiety, thrust her into a place where she felt sticking out like a sore thumb would be the kindest way to describe her position. Nevertheless she steeled herself and willed her confidence, and aura, to flare up again as she began to understand her newly re evaluated position. She turned around and looked to where she had left Blake and found that the younger woman was gone. " _It will be interesting to see how she plans to fight, or hide, from the DAS. Yet, that doesn't concern me does it?"_ Librarian thought, before turning back around to her men.

Hidden in a tall tree, Blake, pulled the piece of plywood from her foot; the sharp, searing pain shooting up her leg and making her cry out, that was only muffled by the leather belt in her mouth. With labored breath the belt fell from her mouth complete with a series of bite marks as well as a string of saliva that quickly snapped away from her mouth like spider's silk. She carefully reached down, grunting all the way, and untied her boot. A sharp gasp and a cough left her mouth as her painful wound was brought to the chilly air. She closed her eyes and focused on her wounds; the pain trying its damnedest to break her focus. However, splinters began to fall away from her foot like autumn leaves, the wound being healed by her Auro Cells that she had shunned for the majority of her life. A metallic clang sounded as the shrapnel was pushed out of her back and the burns on her left side were closed and healed with her skin now being as smooth as a new born's. Blake's right hand balled into a fist as he focus slowly disappeared and was replaced with an air of lightheadedness. She reached into her grey, body armor and withdrew a vial of blood, which she unscrewed the lid with shaky hands and dumped the entirety of it into her mouth, a drop of it running down the corner of her mouth. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and let the bottle drop to the forest floor. The blood stained her pale skin like wine and framed her lips like lipstick as she grabbed a picture from the same pocket. She squinted her eyes at a picture of Vale's mysterious Lockjaw Aura Sensitive, whom was suppose to be around 5'11" with silver eyes and red highlights in her brown hair. Memories brought Blake back to the day Lockjaw threw her off the bridge and more or less saved her life. " _I will find you, because I need to know why you allowed me to live."_ Blake thought, before putting the picture back. She slipped her boot back on and stood up, the cold air hitting her foot through her compromised footwear. Slowly Blake began to disappear, and before long she was completely invisible the leaves moving being the only way to tell the direction she ran.

Sometime later, Macy, sat in her seat and watched the cotton clouds roll by as she flew back to Vale. She held her phone in her left hand and when the plane turned ever so slightly the setting sun flooded the room. It danced across her candy apple lips and made her green eyes shimmer ever so slightly, as her strawberry blonde hair appeared to turn white. She shifted her gaze back to her phone and began thumbing through her contacts. Finding who she was looking for she hit their name and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" came a female voice on the other end.

"Hey, Ruby. How are you?" Macy asked, her off hand playing with her hair.

"Oh hi Macy. I'm just sitting here in my velvet chair, staring at the fire while I eat grapes and drink wine with a giant portrait of myself in the background. You know like the self-loving bitch I am." Ruby said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. What are you up to, actually?" Macy asked, rolling her eyes.

Ruby chuckled, "I'm getting dinner ready. My coworker is coming over and we're having ribs… Hey do you know how to make a good barbeque sauce?"

"You lost the recipe didn't you?" Macy asked, with a knowing look, although Ruby couldn't see it.

"Pssssh. I, uh, no I-I was just asking because I thought you might know of a better way to make it."

Macy rolled her eyes once again, "Ruby, you stutter when you're lying."

"... so about that barbeque sauce."

"Sure, I know a way. I'm sure your friend will like it."

"I never said she was my friend."

"Sounds like a friend to me. After all when's the last time you let somebody into your apartment? You don't let people in you don't like." she countered.

"I… no comment."

"Do you still want the recipe?" Macy asked, smiling.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well first you take cinnamon, and…"

The plane screamed through the clouds and made its way back to Vale, snowflakes falling as they got closer.


	14. Rose

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry this is late, but my google drive literally decided to eat at least two days worth of work; thus I got screwed and wasn't able to post last Sunday~ So thank you for your patience, and please don't forget to follow, review, and favorite!**

 **P.S. (whispers) The Ghost in the Shell live action looks great!**

In a world of fire and falling ash, Ruby, stood, her physique being much smaller and a lot less muscular. Hot tears streamed down her face, as the air in her lungs was constricted by the thick smoke;a smoke that tried in vain to blot out the starry sky. Her lips quivered as she tried her hardest to will them closed. Soft whimpers left her mouth as more tears left her red eyes and collected on her chin, her chest feeling as though it were exploding. A red skeletal hand reached out for her, the flesh having been literally eaten away by the chemical coating the ground in front of the young girl. A purple eye peered at Ruby, the young female's body half covered by the roof of a collapsed building. Her face was half covered by the long mane of gold hair that was falling out like leaves. She rose her head up with a pained grunt, the light hitting her lips as they quite literally died and fell off.

"Run." she said, her left cheek having rotted and showed her muscles and teeth.

Silver eyes shot open, as a muscular body shot up from its lying down position. Sweat decorated her head, as her breathing was near the edge of hyperventilation. Ruby's lips were dry and chapped, and her hair stuck to her forehead as she took several, deep and raspy breaths that helped to regulate her breathing. Her hands were brought up to cover her face as the memories flooded back; the heat, the flames, the chemicals, the… blood. Ruby grit her teeth as she balled her left hand into a fist and slammed the back of it into the headboard of her bed. Small pieces of wood fell from her hand took it back, the wounds on her knuckles healing up as she tucked her knees into her chest and rested her arms on top of them. She put her head on her arms and sat there for a little bit, her mind a black and empty place. This gave her a moment to calm down, and after a while her eyes returned to the dark room she slept in. She looked to her left and saw on her clock that it was only 6 o'clock and she really could go back to sleep if she wanted, but decided against it. Throwing her long legs over the side of her bed, Ruby, revealed that she only wore a pair of blue panties and a black long sleeved shirt; a wardrobe that in these winter months would have been frowned upon, however, Ruby was never one to go without heat. She stood up and using her left hand wiped her right eye with her thumb, and used her arm to wipe the other one. Her silver eyes looked more like steel as she walked over to her blinds and hit the button on the side of the window seal. As if the light suppressors were spring loaded they immediately opened and white light illuminated the right side of Ruby's body. Her black shirt changed to a pseudo grey color, as the white light pierced the dark like a spear. Tall skyscrapers rose into the overcast skies that sent down heavy waves of big snowflakes, the snow itself having probably grown just above four inches Ruby mused from her observation point. The light green lights of the highway's could still be seen through the wintery snowscape and at certain points one could even see the cars brave enough to venture out in this not quite blizzard. The red warning lights atop the buildings could also be seen, the clouds giving them an almost ghostly appearance.

"Wow." Ruby exclaimed, her voice as monotone as the world around her.

She pulled herself away from the window and left her room. The light's in the kitchen-living room turning on just before she closed the door.

Minutes later, Ruby, returned and this time only wore a towel; her hair was still a bit wet. The towel was quickly discarded and the goosebumps on Ruby's skin quickly multiplied as she walked over to her underwear drawer. With her undergarments now on she turned to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a brown flannel shirt, which she wore with a black tank top underneath. She rolled up its sleeves, before digging in the back of her closet to open up her armory. The LED lights kicked on and her combat uniform came into full view as well as her sword and a few other firearms. Her eyes moved up to the picture of her when she had just started school and when she pushed a bottle of rubbing alcohol out of the way two more pictures came into view. The first one was of her and Macy, while the other was of her and Chi brandishing their firearms of choice; that picture was taken just before the CCAS stepped up its policy and created the Praetorian Knight program. Since then over one thousand Sensitives have died… weekly. Ruby shook her head clear and focused on the reason why she opened up her armory in the first place. Her eyes shifted down to the cold storage where she kept her blood vials.

Typing in the four digit code she grabbed the first vial her hand touched. She unscrewed the top and the metallic scent filled her nostrils and made her pupils dilate. Her pulse quickened to the point of it echoing in her ears as the thick, red liquid shifted with her heavy pulse. She took the vial in both of her hands, being careful that her desire didn't crack it in her hands, she put the bottle to her lips and threw her head back; her neck flexing every time she drank. Ruby removed the vial from her lips with a loud gasp, a string of bloody saliva connected her lips to the bottle before she broke it whilst leaning her head on the side of the armory. Red dominated her vision as the Auro Cells within her began to devour the white blood cells and produce more of the Auro Virus. The veins in her eyes pulsed red before they turned back to their normal color of pink. She stood up straight and held the vial in her hand before returning it back to the refrigerated compartment. The last thing Ruby did inside her armory was to grab the hilt of her sword as well as a freshly sharpened kaleidoscope blade. Carefully holding the blade between her thumb and middle finger she pushed the blade's attachment prongs into the hilt and moved it back and forth a bit to make sure it was secure. Pressing the spring release button, the blade's sharp edge flashed with light as it contracted back into the hilt that could easily accommodate two hands. Lastly she grabbed the small tanto blade and pushed it into the bottom of the hilt offer an optional surprise if the need should arise. The click of the security locks holding the tanto in place echoed in her ears and gave Ruby permission to leave.

She slipped the sword onto her belt and shut the doors, the hinges creaking a bit as they came together. Ruby locked the doors and went over to her bed where she grabbed her boots. Ruby slipped them onto her feet quickly and made sure to grab her phone from the bedside table before going into the living room. Her boots resounded on the tile floors of her kitchen as her eyes watched the snow, fall from the hidden sky. She looked towards her sink and her eyes locked onto the seasonal calendar above the faucet. Ruby walked over to the calendar and put her finger on Sunday, December 20th; the current date. Her eyes steeled again as she slowly removed her finger, her nail creating an indent as it scratched the paper. Ruby slowly turned away and grabbed the TV remote from the kitchen table. She walked into the living room and lent against the entree way as she turned on the flat screen. The weather man appeared on her preferred news station.

"Luckily Jena, this storm should be moving out of the region in the next hour or two." he said, a little too excitedly. "So the head councilman's anniversary speech should go without hinderance." The screen cut to a woman with her brown hair in a bun. "Thank you, James. Now for all of you who are just tuning in; today marks the sixteenth anniversary of the Great Extermination and the High Councilman will address the whole kingdom in just over two hours, we-"

Ruby clicked the TV off, and slowly walked over to the couch; her boots echoing throughout the room as she sat down. She grabbed her cigarettes off the table and put one in her mouth. Her lighter flared as her cigarette began to burn, the smoke floating up to the ceiling.

"I have two hours." Ruby muttered, putting the cigarette to her lips once again.

Ruby picked up her phone, and thumbed through her contacts before her eyes locked onto Macy's name. She hit it with her thumb and held it to her right ear after pushing her hair out of the way.

The phone rang three times before the trademark accent said, "I thought you had decided not to do it this year."

Ruby smiled. Her lips parted to show her teeth; which gave her the look of a hungry dog.

"You've been doing all the work. Now it's my turn, are you ready to hear what I need?" Ruby giggled, an odd tinge of swirling red showing in her eyes.

Macy laughed, "I can almost smell the blood dripping from your lips. Tell me, before I give you anything, are you finally ready to kill the enemy?"

"No, but if you must know. I don't intend to kill anybody today, however, I intend to make them remember the suffering I went through." Ruby crushed the cigarette in her hand. "In short, I intend to make them suffer."

Macy smiled even though nobody could see it, "I see. What a… did you have in mind?"

"I only need two people and about four pounds of C4. First I need Chinglish and her .50 Cal, the other person I need is… Binary." Ruby replied, walking over to her windows.

Macy chuckled, " March 7th's the best hacker the Fallen has, why do you need him?"

"Maman, why do insist on delaying progress with questions that aren't of anyone's concern?" Ruby asked.

This made Macy laugh, "Because, Ruby Rose, I was and still am your _Maman_. You didn't forget about me did you?"

"On the contrary I couldn't forget. Then again I can't forget about a lot of things." Ruby took note that the snow had let up a little. "Can you get what I need?"

"Absolutely. Binary will call you in an hour don't be late." Macy said, before she hung up the phone.

The phone fell away from Ruby's ear, as the young woman smirked. She turned around and for the second time that morning she went into her bathroom. She knelt down and grabbed the only case of make up she had in her apartment. The case opened with a click and allowed Ruby to notice with more clarity the fact that most of the the make up was dry and unusable, however, there was one thing, a very insignificant thing… it was some black eyeshadow that Ruby began to apply to her eyes. She shut the case once the messy look had been achieved, grabbed a black eye liner pencil and finished off her look; but not before she whipped up a few tears. As they fell down her face the make up smeared and gave her the look of a mourning woman; yet there was a smile on her face as she closed her eyes. Long eyelashes flickered and twitched; a notification that they were about to open again. Eyelids slowly parted and deep, black pupils were now no longer ruled by an army of silver; but were overtaken by a raging insurgency of red. The edges of her irises were dusted with a faint hue of red, the only thing keeping one from seeing the abyssal sea of black underneath them. Her eyes slowly blinked once, then twice to reveal that crimson blood swirled through her iris; constantly diffusing into her pupil and then back again.

"I will make them suffer." Ruby muttered, before leaving her bathroom.

When the allotted time passed, Ruby, was sitting on her couch; her regular clothes having been replaced by her combat uniform. Her legs appeared from underneath her trench coat and crossed together resting her feet on the table, her top boot clad foot flexing back and forth every once in awhile. Another cigarette was loosely hanging between her lips, it's end burning slowly. She was thumbing through a magazine she had dug up from her bedroom, the lights throughout the house were on but there was an odd sense of tension floating in the air. Whether it stemmed from some foreign object or maybe even Ruby herself, was hard to determine. The lights soon began to slowly flicker, the kitchen going dark first before the living room. Ruby smirked as the light from the windows and the darkness of the room covered either side of her body. She threw the magazine onto the table and slouched forward; her feet returning to the floor. The TV came on by itself, and met Ruby with static. The screen glimmered in Ruby's eyes, the red having settled into a deep, dark version of itself that glowed in the shadows that fought over her. The static somewhat faded and greeted Ruby with a man whom was only a silhouette. He sat in a chair that was flanked by computer monitor on top of computer monitor that decorated the wall like paintings in a gallery. His hands were the only visible part of his body, with the left one being made out of metal; its fingers flexing every so often.

"I received a curious message," he began, his voice over shadowed by a voice augmenter. "From our lovely, Librarian. And to my surprise I was rather shocked when she said I was to work with… her Ghost."

Ruby smirked, as she turned her head quizzically at him.

"Now what did you have in mind Lockjaw, or have you requested me because you have hit a new level of boredom here in the Fourth?" he asked.

Ruby shrugged, "March 7th, you are a Class A hacker. In one day you hacked into the CCAS database and found us the presumed locations of more than a few A-Z rated Sensitives. You have started riots using AK-100 androids that once belonged to the Ministry of Defense."

"Have you summoned me for an autograph, or to present offering?" Binary asked, his voice showing his annoyance.

Ruby's eyes darkened as she stood up, "It is true that you have done many great things for the Fallen, however, you fail to hide what you seek," Ruby pointed at the screen. "You fail to hide the fact that the unknown bothers you," she pointed at herself now. "I bother you, because I am the unknown."

"What do you want, bastard?" Binary asked, his robotic fingers tearing into his chair.

Ruby turned around and lowered her head a bit, "This world hates us. Sixteen years ago it tried to wipe us off the face of Remnant, killing millions all because of fear. Now they try and repair that wound with a day of silence; a silence that makes them forget about the blood they spilled."

She turned toward the window again.

"I lost my whole family because of that," Ruby moved her hands behind her back, her leather gloves stretching as she balled them into fists. "Now they try and paint over the fact that my whole life was ruined because of something irrational. I am going to make them suffer, Binary." She turned back to the TV. "I am going to make them suffer so much that the memory will forever be burned into their imaginations, the very synaps of their puny brains so scared they will always remember what they did." Ruby said, using her fingers as to show just how small they were.

Binary looked at her face and from the black make up, to the disheveled hair, and finally the red eyes that burned ever so brightly as her rage made her blood boil.

He leaned forward, but not far enough to show his face, "These… people," a shiver rippled through his body. "deserve the luxury of the memory. We can't move on, they won't let us, so why should they move on? What would you have me do, Red?"

A truly perverse smile broke out on Ruby's face, "First stop calling me, Red. You work for me now and are to address me as, Ruby. Second thing is I've sent you my plan via a fake email, it'll show up as an advertisement in your spam folder."

"With all that I'm curious as to why you need my help." he said, turning around and checking one of the any computer scenes.

Black silhouettes that appeared to be wires protruded from his neck and disappeared off screen.

With a few clicks he read what Ruby sent him, and reclined back in his chair once he was done. He turned toward Ruby and leant forward his eyes becoming visible as his hands disappeared in front of him. His eyes were as blue as ocean water, however, there was something different about them. They appeared to zoom in and out just like a camera, only he used them to see.

"Can it be done?" Ruby asked.

"A hacker cannot do this, Ruby. However, I'm not a typical hacker… give me thirty minutes and I'll get you inside any web system, broadcast, hell even the military's database." Binary replied.

"Just give me what I need." Ruby said smirking, her eyes half lidded.

Binary looked at her for a second before nodding, and then just as suddenly as he appeared the TV turned off and the lights came back on. Ruby leaned back on her couch, the cigarette have burned away in its ashtray. " _I wonder will I be snuffed away just as easily?"_ Ruby asked herself. She grabbed her phone and dialed Chi's number and told her to meet her outside of a parking garage a mile away from Vagrant Square, the place where the high councilman was to prepare his speech.

Meanwhile the crowd had already formed in Vagrant and it was making Pyrrah nervous. Her blue eyes were constantly darting between the roof tops of the tall buildings to the streets where countless people were moving towards their position. The hologram advertisements were all over the 6th Ward's building and one even had a pair of doctors advertising their new chemotherapy drug. The buildings were ablaze with neon lights of various colors, but one stood out from the rest; and it was the snowflake crest of the Schnee's. The crest was everywhere from the toothpaste advertisement to the firearm advertisement; to say the Schnee's ruled the world was an understatement.

"Relax, you won't help the tension by directly contributing to it." a voice said, from her right.

Pyrrha jumped a bit and clutched her fist to her bosom, "Jaune, you scared me."

She turned toward her gruff superior, his trimmed beard looking like flax as his blue eyes looked on. His long blonde hair blew in the wind as the snow was just beginning to peter out; both were clad in there black trench coats that were accented by emerald thread. Jaune held a coffee in his gloved hand and occasionally sipped it as he watched the traffic go by.

"Probability of incident today?" he asked.

Pyrrha looked at him returning her gaze to the rooftops.

"Ninety percent." she replied.

Jaune drank his coffee before pointing at her, "Wrong, zero percent. We have something up our sleeve this year."

Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow.

"The councilman will not be appearing today, at least not directly." He said, pointing behind him.

Pyrrha looked towards the direction he pointed and found herself looking at the stage. There several technicians were working on a device that looked like a small, white dome. Pyrrha blinked several times before she realized just the strange dome was.

"We're holo-projecting him?" Pyrrha asked, her mouth forming a line.

Jaune nodded as the last snowflakes fell, "You are correct. He might not have liked it, but when it comes to his safety we weren't taking chances."

"The future is full of fakes." Pyrrha muttered.

"Some might say that, but let's face it. After the Faunus War prosthetics and other technologies skyrocketed into development. Who are you? What are you? Who were you? Who is in my body, soul, _mind_ these are all questions we have to ask ourselves, besides the obvious question of are you a Sensitive." Jaune said.

The neon coloring of the buildings changed to one of deep red, the white on the ground catching the light just in front of Pyrrha.

"To live is to die, and to die is to gain. Ye we walk through a city of ghosts." Pyrrha turned to Jaune. "Your body is their's, the ghost is yours."

She began to walk past him and when she did she touched him on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd, her long red hair blowing in the wind.

Elsewhere, Ruby and Chi stood atop a parking garage overlooking what one would assume to be a random street. Their hair blew in the wind as Ruby's mask covered her face and Chi's conical hat shaded over her face. Their boots were buried at least five inches deep in the fresh, powder snow; large drifts forming around them as they stared into nothingness.

"So this plan of yours, will it work?" Chi asked, her accent returning a bit.

Ruby didn't look at her or even physically acknowledge she heard her, "Depends, do you want it to work?"

Chi blinked before turning back to the scene in front of her, the snow blowing around her and getting caught in her long black hair. Her lips were chapped and her body was laced with goose bumps as she wore her cheongsam and her legs and arms, mostly the sides of them, were completely uncovered and exposed to the harsh conditions. However, while the temperature was almost in the negatives the electricity coursing through her veins kept her at a constant temperature; consequently her skin felt numb thanks to her nerves being lulled into a dormant state by the powerful aura inside of her.

"We're a mile away. I'm no sniper, but with that rifle I can hit any target with a bit of finesse." she said, gesturing behind her with her thumb.

Ruby turned around and looked at the rifle that had been modified to way only twenty five pounds now and even featured a suppressor on it now… not that a suppressor really helped on a rifle powerful enough to kill a Light Armored Vehicle with the right ammunition.

"You winterized it?" Ruby asked.

Chi rolled her eyes, "I'm ex-special forces, not a fucking paper boy."

Ruby nodded just before a large gust of wind rocked both of them; sending the bottom of Ruby's trench coat flying as well as the two pieces of fabric covering Chi's lower half, luckily she caught them before accidently showing Ruby her underwear. Both closed their eyes as the dry snow acted like sand and pelted them, however, there was something else in the snow too. Chi opened her eyes and as she did a swarm of rose petals flew passed her; one even hit her nose. Her deep, onyx eyes were met by Ruby's newly red ones and what she saw was rose petal quite literally flying off of her without any warning.

"You're not happy are you?" Chi asked.

Ruby turned back to the scenery around them, "No, I'm not. We start in fifteen minutes."

Chi watched as Ruby began to walk away, flower petals flying from the soles of her boots with every step. The wind blew and flower petals came from her hair, bottom of her coat, and various other parts of her body before she disappeared, the wind carrying away the rose petals she turned into. Chi slumped her shoulders when she saw Ruby was gone, her lips now so chapped that they hurt. She walked over to her rifle, the black, high heels boots she wore sinking into the snow. She wrapped her left hand around the cold steel of the rifle's fore stock and lifted it with just that hand alone. Her bicep flexed to twice its size before her right hand took ahold of the pistol grip and aided her left. She carried the rifle in an alert carry position as she still looked in the direction Ruby left. Pursing her lips she turned around and stepped up to the ledge, this is would be her home for the next fifteen plus minutes.


	15. Seek

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the continuation of Death March. Now the next chapter will be another .5 chapter where I will go in depth with the equipment some of your favorite characters use in the Upside Down and Turned Around world. For example we will go into the gritty details of Chi's sniper rifle and even give its real world name! As you all know I don't like to put that much real world stuff into RWBY as I feel it crosses over certain boundaries that make the world less believable, however, this chapter will be for the curious ones who may not know that all the rifles in Death March are based off real world Assault Rifles, Submachine guns, pistols, exc. So if you're hyped for that don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I'm out!**

White ribbon fell from the rooftops as the cold, chilly air. People stood on the tops of the skyscrapers throwing these white ribbons, the sign of peace in Valysian culture. From the tops of the five stories, to the fifty story skyscrapers, to the seventy story megastructures people stood in the cold to support the divided nation they stood for. The only structures excluded from this were the thousand story superstructures that were dotted with orange lights that glowed in neon, straight from the essence of molten metal. These structures dotted the skyline, that was still overcast from the snowstorm that had raged all night and just recently ended. The square where the high councilman was to speak; now an even larger crowd had formed alongside various news crews. Drones flew threw the air, their constant buzzing polluting the air as their cameras tried to capture every angle, however, there was one that seemed different. This one was red and black and instead of its on board AI trying to find the best angle this one appeared to be staring at the rooftops. It's bottom was disguised as a battery pack and as it looked at the various people on the many flat roofs, it's camera locked onto one woman standing alone on a rooftop directly opposite the podium. Upon seeing her the manually operated robot took off, its rotors creating quite the ruckus as it dodged others of its kind by mere inches.

The noise of all the other drones masked this unique one and before long the drone flew over to the woman, whose red eyes glowed even in the direct light. She looked at the flying robot and followed it with her head as it flew behind her and hovered there for a second. Her brown and red hair whipped around wildly as the rotors kicked up the snow on the rooftop.

"He speaks in five minutes. I have made the upgrades you asked for, Ruby." Binary said, the fake battery box dropping off the drone. "Also motion sensors suggest that you will have a visitor soon. Be ready."

Ruby nodded, "Thank you, Binary."

She went over to the small box and opened it up, rose petals falling off her hands as she did. Her mouth held the form of a line as she grabbed the first of its contents and held it in both hands. She looked at her new mask and tool note of the various wires that stuck into the neck of it. It was very much like her old mask, however, the molded teeth and jaws were now replaced by red, raptor-like teeth and were set into a steel jaw that was stained black. The wires wrapped around the neck brace and fed into a battery pack that would be held on by straps that met up on her chest. Ruby set the mask back in the box and undid the buttons and belt on her trench coat. She flexed her back and threw her arms back; the coat being flung into the snow behind her. Ruby's abdominals flexed as the cold hit the exposed skin of her stomach, but were quickly banished away. She picked up the mask again and undid the neck brace, the military grade velcro proving itself worthy of the task. She fastened it to her face and made sure that she could still breath while having a snug fit. Comfortable with the fit, she snapped the chest strap below her breasts and rolled her shoulders and flexed her shoulder blades to ensure it was to her dimensions. Returning to the box she grabbed the last two pieces, which were by far the most important parts.

The first was a black headband that glowed with red digital designs. It featured an earpiece/microphone on it's right side that could be pushed out of the way if one needed to do so. Ruby quickly put the headpiece on and the immediate result was her hair poofing out more in the front than the back; even though the back poofed out a bit as well.

"Yeah, I know I need a haircut." Ruby said, to the drone Binary was operating.

The camera on the drone zoomed in before zooming back out. Ruby squinted at the camera, before reaching for the last item in the box. Her hand grasp a strange piece of fabric and when she withdrew it her hand was holding an oversized, felt glove that was fingerless and would run up the length of her forearm. The top of the glove featured various dials and buttons that had names underneath each of them in white paint.

"That is your command module, that wirelessly sinks up to your mask. I think you know how to work it." Binary explained.

Ruby looked towards the drone yet again as the ribbons began to collect on it, "If everything is what I asked for, then yes I should be able to work it."

"Excellent, I've locked you out of the cloaking ability as I was not able to get it to work in time." Binary's drone looked towards the door behind Ruby. "CASS officer coming up the stairs in thirty seconds, good luck."

The drone kicked up the air and snow once again as Ruby slipped the glove over her already gloved hand, and pressed a red button on the back of her hand, before setting the frequency of her mask with up and down arrows on her arm. The glove began connecting just as the door behind Ruby was flung open.

She lowered her arms as the CASS officer pointed his gun at her, his footsteps cautious if not very paranoid. Ruby kept her red eyes focused on the crowd below, the red coloring swirling around her pupils as she rolled a diamond hard rose petal between her fingers.

"Ma'am, this rooftop is off limits to civilians. I'm sorry but you're g-" he was cut off by Ruby.

"Then why are you here?" Ruby slowly turned around and when the officer saw her mask his eyes were filled with alarm. "I mean after all you're a civilian too aren't you?"

Trying to call for backup he lifted his left arm to his mouth and activated his radio, however, Ruby speed allowed her to throw three rose petals, before he could even say a word. The razor sharp flower petals cut his gun in half, and the second shaved his fingers off as well. The third cut through his body armor and imbedded itself in his stomach. He dropped to the ground and right as he hit the ground Ruby shot forward and crouched down next to him, rose petals being left in her wake.

She wrapped her right hand around his neck, "Sssssshhhhhh."

Ruby squeezed and before long the officer's eyes closed, and he passed out just as he got a response on his radio.

"Officer five, why did you break radio silence, over. Aaron talk to me what's the matter?" a female voice asked.

The radio clicked off, and Ruby looked at the status of her glove. Her red eyes took note of the ninety-nine percentage on the digital screen located on her forearm. The percentage changed and the screen turned a neon orange as it's systems went online. Two orange lights lit up on either side of the neck brace, and contrasted greatly against the amount of red the young woman wore. Ruby flipped a switch and pressed two buttons, the glove following her orders without question. The orange screen turned green, and served as a backlight for the text that said, "Ready".

The pseudo brunette balled her hand into a fist and then released her hold over the officer's head; three aquamarine lasers were produced and began to scan his brain, taking in every detail and showing Ruby every piece of relevant information. " _Who are you? Who slips into my body and touches my ghost?"_ she thought, just before the act was completed. Ruby withdrew her hand and rerouted the power to the mouthpiece in her mask, the glove doing this in a matter of seconds. The young terrorist, removed the communicator from the unconscious officer's arm and spoke into it.

"Everything's fine, some dumb kids were trying to sneak in for a better look." Ruby said, the mouthpiece matching the tone and overall sound of his voice almost exactly.

The mic crackled as the other officer returned, "Copy, keep your eyes peeled we're one minute out."

A smile broke out from underneath Ruby's mask, " _Stupid bitch"_. She then hooked the communicator to her belt and picked her coat up off the roof finally. She slipped her arms back into it and shook the snow off of it, the dry crystals flying away like dust. She brought the collar up behind her head and left the coat open, it would not be long before she would take it off once again.

"Nice to see the voice changer works." Binary commented through Ruby's radio. "What will you do, Ruby?"

The crimson eyed woman paused for a moment before answering, her red bangs clashing with the black, smeared eye liner she wore.

"The net is vast and infinite. This age is dominated by machines; from prosthetics that enhance muscle strength and dexterity, to eyes that see everything. This world is limitless, and yet limited. This world can walk, yet not run. This world is flawless, yet flawed." She closed her eyes. "People love machines. They have married themselves to a crutch… that I will kick over. They will suffer as I have suffered. They will be humiliated as we have been humiliated. Yet, they will wish for death and it will not present itself."

The High Councilman stepped in front of a holoprompter and adjusted his suit.

"Just like us they will beg for mercy and none will be found."

The screen began a countdown starting from ten, the room was completely silent as white light poured in from the windows.

"I will remove the legs from the tall, and crush the pride of the short so they may be with us; in the dirt. We. Are. Fallen. However, we are stronger than the mighty..."

" _Five seconds."_ a man announced to the Councilman. He adjusted his tie and his robotic eyes began searching for words to read, his red mustache trimmed neat by his own hand.

"... and this is why we must clip their wings."

Just as Ruby finished speaking she heard the sound of trumpets and a cheering. She focused her attention on the podium and saw for the first time that a hollow dome was on the stage. She cocked an eyebrow as she started to chuckle.

"So that's your plan, eh?" she muttered, raising her hand to her earpiece. "Chinglish?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Plan B is a go, have you found our long lost lover?" Ruby asked.

There was a pause.

"In my sights, exactly a mile away." Chi respond.

"Stand by." Ruby switched her frequency. "Binary, hack that hollow dome. We are taking this thing on a test drive."

"Roger that." Binary said.

Within one minute Ruby heard her glove chirp and when she looked at it there was a question asking whether or not she would like to cast herself.

"Thank you, Binary." Ruby switched, her frequency back to Chi's; the speech was just getting started.

Chi was lying on top of a snowbank atop the parking garage Ruby and she had met up on earlier. Her rifle was half buried in the snow, while the long, twenty eight inch barrel protruded from like a sore thumb; its arrow head muzzle brake big enough to send chills down the spin of any soldier… even special forces. She kept both eyes open as her peered at the High Councilman with her extremely powerful scope that could reach magnifications up to forty times that of the human eye. Eight mildots, a windage correction, and even an electronic rangefinder were visible to both her eyes at the same time; the crosshairs themselves were placed right on the Councilman's head. Her radio crackled to life.

"Chinglish, you may take what is required." Ruby said, before the frequency was terminated.

Chi's grip tightened around the pistol grip of her sniper rifle; her onyx eyes shadowed by the conical hat she wore. She slowed her breathing; taking short and steady breaths she clicked the rifle's safety off with her thumb. Snow blew through the open holes of the rifle's monstrous muzzle brake as Chi, closed her left eye. Her heartbeat was barely seventy beats per minute as her finger began to squeeze the trigger, her open eye never blinking. A loud bang ripped through the air as a shell casing was ejecting out of the rifle's right side, a shell casing as big as one's palm. The loud reproduction shook the windows of the buildings around her, however, if any were alerted by it, then it was too late as the bullet was already traveling faster than the speed of sound. The large round hit the glass window the High Councilman was standing in front of, and shattered it cleanly before hitting him in the calf; ripping his left leg off. However, the round kept going and fell to hit his ankle, blowing that off as well. Torn muscle and strings of blood decorated the floor as the Councilman fell forward, his shrieks of pain carried through the holopromter. This image not only reached the eyes of not only Jaune and Pyrrha, but the other CCAS officers. Pyrrha grabbed her rifle off her back and Jaune pulled his sword from his waist.

Both of them cried out, "Get down!"

The crowd for the most part listened through the screaming and crying to try and hunker down. Looking through the scope of her rifle, Pyrrha, covered the roof tops as another squad moved into the buildings around.

"Fuck!" She cursed into her radio. "Do we have a status report yet on the HC?"

Jaune's voice crackled through, "Unknown, the EMTs just arrived and the police are setting up sniper positions around the-"

Jaune's voice cut out as the electronic screens around the square turned from teal to red, and the holo dome glowed to life once again. Black letters scrolled across the screen and kept scrolling long enough for everyone to read the word, "Suffer". A glitchy and hazy version of Ruby appeared on the machine, her hands behind her back.

"What you have just witnessed is not a tragedy." her voice was covered by her voice changer. "It is justice."

Pyrrha's blue eyes fixated on the holo dome and stood up to see the young, transparent woman standing before her. " _She's so young."_ Pyrrha thought.

"You all sit there and throw ribbons symbolizing peace, yet you do not live in an era of peace. No, you live in an era of hypocrisy and lavish crutches, so I will take all that this Councilman took from me… away from you." The holo dome turned off, but the scrolling text remained on.

Atop the building, Binary's drone once again joined Ruby; the rotors kicking up snow once again.

"That motherfucker prided himself on being ninety percent original; now he has a tough decision to make. Be a symbol of war with prosthetic legs, or be a beacon of humility for the rest of his life." Binary mused, as Ruby deposited her coat on top of the drone.

Ruby's eyes were fixed on the crowd, "Take care of this. Make sure Chi gets out safe, and I'll meet up with you guys later."

"What are you going to do Ruby?"

"My job." Ruby said, falling forward and off the roof.

The wind whipped her hair around wildly as the cold air hit the exposed skin of her shoulders, lower back, and stomach. She fell for a few more moments before activating her semblance and literally running on the windows of the building.

"Look up there!" a man exclaimed from the crowd.

Pyrrha's head jerked up and her eyes were meet with the Lockjaw jumping from another building and onto the side of the building to the right of the holo dome. Gunshots echoed to Pyrrha's right and when she looked she found an obviously spooked police officer firing his rifle at the Aura Sensitive.

Pyrrha ripped the rifle from his grasp, "Stop shooting you dumbass! There are people behind that glass!"

She turned back to Ruby and saw that her right arm was now glowing a deep blue. Ruby's boots began to hit the glass so hard now the window's began to crack as rose petals fell on the crowd below. Her lips parted underneath her mask and formed a smile as her glowing blue palm fully charged.

Ruby slapped the side of the building with her palm and this caused a blue shockwave to explode into the crowd, shutting down lights and frying electronics. Pyrrha ripped her earpiece out of her ear as it began to spark and burn her hair. People screamed as their eyes went offline and those with robotic limbs either fell over or were not longer able to use their arms. Panic enveloped the crowd as all electronics shut off within a half mile radius. Ruby continued to run as she disappeared behind the buildings, her rose petals being the only evidence as to what had happened.

"Pyrrha!" a male voice yelled, above the screaming.

The red head jerked her head back around, blood dripping from her left ear. This injury only helped to compound that noise with static as her eardrum was shot. Her blue eyes locked onto Jaune's scraggly blonde hair and saw him pointing towards a nearby car.

"Get your ass in the car and follow her! Do not let her get away!" he yelled, before turning to two other CCAS officers.

Cold steel determination filled her sapphire eyes, as she put her rifle on her back. She carried herself calmly with her shoulders back, chest out and her head held high. Her hourglass figure was still evident through her wool coat, and her confidence was if nothing had never happened, that defeat had never once involved her with its' various dealings. She opened the car door and quickly speed off fully intent on catching up to Ruby by any means possible.

The sliding doors opened and a pair of wet boots entered the building, their red soles soaking the burgundy carpet with every step their wearer took. At the end of the burgundy carpet was a large reception desk where a woman with caramel colored skin sat, her dark curly hair only matched by her extremely long pink fingernails. Her navy blue police uniform had W9 screenprinted on the front of it. The pair of boots stopped in front of the desk and a arm covered with strange glove rested on the counter. The receptionist however, didn't even stop to look who was standing in front of her.

"Officer Aaron Vickers, give me the keys to the evidence room and the holding cells." the individual commanded.

The receptionist still did not look away from her computer, instead she placed a clipboard on the counter and said, "Fill this out and it'll be up to an hour until we can process the request. Everybody's gone thanks to the recent terrorist attack."

Her voice was tired and disinterested in anything around her; which only served to royally piss off the person she was serving. A sharp metallic sound reverbed off the wall of the police precinct. The woman watched in horror as a razor sharp sword blade was pressed to her adam's apple. Her eyes were wider than they had ever been in her life as she locked up to see Ruby standing in front of the desk. The teeth on her mask were as red as her eyes that projected hate with every blink.

The voice changer disengaged, "I'm not asking."

The engine reved in the Pyrrha's blacked out squad car as she tore down every residential street she could trying to find at least a hint of where the Lockjaw had went. She drove past a house that, at one time, had a positively glorious garden. However, thanks to the season's change the glory was faded and gone. Pyrrha's eyes noticed the pruned rose bushes and then an idea struck her. Hitting the gas she rounded the corner and there she found a small pile of no more than five rose petals. She began following that street with greater fervor; a fervor that was only added when she rounded the corner to see even more rose petals. " _I got you now!"_ Pyrrha thought, gritting her teeth.

Blood splattered the wall as a guard's had was cut off by Ruby's katana. He screamed as Ruby picked him up by the throat and walked down the hall and threw him into the bars of the holding cell at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, fuck'em up!" The ones in the cells cheered. "Come on let me out!"

Ruby hit the holding cell with her katana, the loud bang hushing all other noise as metal scrap metal. Ruby's hair was matted with sweat and her lower back, exposed shoulders, and abdominals were covered in the same body fluid while being mixed with drops of blood. Her purposefully ruined make up was even messier, and her chest moved up and down with every breath.

"Where is the evidence lock up?" Ruby asked, eyes darting around from cell to cell.

Every person pointed towards the hallway she was about to go down; their eyes filled with hope as they tried to help the person who could set them free.

"Thank you." Ruby said, beginning to walk through the doorway.

The prisoners started to protest as she left. However, there was on that was shouting louder than all the others.

"What the fuck, bitch?! You better let me out otherwise I will find you when I get out of here!" he yelled.

Ruby turned around and held her right hand up after putting her katana in the other one. The cell that contained the belligerent individual was thrown into disarray as everyone but the man who yelled at Ruby was thrown into the bars. The man himself was choked by an invisible force as everyone in the other cells backed away. Whispers of "Aura Sensitive" echoed throughout the hallway as the man started to choke.

"I'm sorry, it sounded like someone felt like they were in charge." Ruby said, her hand neither tightening or loosening.

He reached up to his collar, but passed out before he could get there. Ruby lowered her hand and he fell to the floor, hit body creating a large thud. Everybody in the holding cells looked at the unconscious man, whilst the sound of Ruby's boots echoing down the hallway filled the room. All stared with eyes that spelled out fear as if it were written on the floor.

The young brunette rounded a corner and her pace slowed as she read the sign, "Sensitive Cells". Her hand ghosted over the door knob just before opening it, the hinges creaking from lack of use. Ruby's sinuses were immediately assaulted by foul odor, one that could only be produced one of two ways. She thumbed in a command on her mask and the toxic smell was quickly filtered out, the only remaining evidence that the air quality was not up to par was the watering of her eyes. The LED lights flickered as she stepped into the room, the dark room silhouetted bodies on top of bodies all of which were still living. Moaning resounded in the room as Ruby's grip on her katana increased, her eyes glowing brighter in the dark. The emaciated Aura Sensitives, some barely even toddlers, could sense the new found aura in the room and all began crawling their way towards her, their bodies like walking skeletons. Ruby walked down the concrete floor, her boots sloshing through what could only be fresh piss. However, the dark concealed many things, including other people.

Before Ruby could react an officer wearing a respirator jumped out from behind one of the cells, and punched Ruby. A metallic thud echoed throughout the room as his fist sent her flying into the bars of the cell to her left; her katana falling to the floor behind the officer. The noise disturbed the captives and all began crawling over one another, they were starving. Ruby sat on the ground dazed, before she was picked up by her armpits and thrown onto the concrete floor, her back popping in several places. Turning over she got on her hands and knees, arms just beginning to reach through the bars around her. The officer ran up to her, threw his foot back to kick her stomach, but when he did his foot was deflected by Ruby's hand. He then found himself in a choke hold from two leather clad arms. Ruby grunted as she tried to choke him out, but to no avail as he repeatedly elbowed her in the side before using her hair to throw her over his shoulder. She landed on her side before getting up right again; her boots skidding to a halt as she stopped herself. A strange liquid dripped off of Ruby's hair as the lights flickered around them, her red eyes giving away her location at every turn. " _His body is on solid muscle, I can't beat it openly. However, I can attack it's fuel source."_ Ruby disappeared into a mess of rose petals, before showing up behind the man. His beefy arms absorbed the majority of her attacks, before he threw one of his own which she proceeded to dodge thanks to her speed.

"I will break you, little girl." the man threatened.

Ruby dodged the man's latest jab, "Hit me first."

Ruby knew that he didn't have her stamina and when compared to him she could do this all day. However, what she didn't expect was one of the caged Sensitives to grab her foot. Ruby gasped as the officer pushed her closer to the cage, his large hands wrapped around her neck so tight that it hurt. Ruby's one eye shut as the Sensitives grabbed her hair and held her in place as the air was being withheld from her; the thickness of her mask didn't help in the slightest. Her boots kicked the bars wildly black haze started to cloud her vision. " _I have to use it."_ Ruby thought before she forced her eyes open. A white flash like that of a flashbang tore through the room and in one second everything was quiet and also frozen in place. Ruby quickly pushed herself from the man's grasp and ripped her mask off; gasping for air. Her knees shook on the floor as her chest heaved, her eyes slowly turning back to their usual silver color. She got to one knee, her mask still clutched in her right hand, and only then did she see the whole room perpetually stuck in limbo behind her. The officer was frozen in place as well as the sensitives in the cages, there state looked like one of suspended animation in a syfy movie. Ruby's silver eyes just glanced at them for a little bit, before putting her mask back on her task having yet been finished.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had just pulled up to the precinct and once inside found several unconscious and hurt officers lying on the lobby floor. She grit her teeth and grabbed her rifle off her back. Making her way to the downed receptionist, she rolled her over to find that her hands had been removed. Pyrrha surmised that she had tried to fend off her attacker.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked, her rifle still pointed at the area around her.

The strained woman shook her head, "She said she was Officer Aaron Vickers, ahhhahhh, she even sounded like a man; but she wasn't no man." the woman relaxed to catch her breath. "You know I'd be damned if it wasn't that Lockjaw character you hear about on the news sometimes; but that couldn't be right she's only supposed to be in the Thirteenth to fifteenth."

"It's okay, I'm going to get you help." Pyrrha said grabbing radio.

The radio crackled as she found the right channel, "1st Class Investigator Pyrrha Nikos, I need all available CCAS Units to meet me at the 9th Ward police station. Mass injuries."

Pyrrha left the radio next to the woman's head, "They're coming, just hold on."

She stood up with rifle pointed at the door that had been opened with a key and began to follow Ruby's path; a path which got worse the more see progressed.

Silver eyes adjusted to the light as it changed to dimmer ones, the evidence locker looking as if it hand not changed in quite some time. Ruby's boots softly echoed inside the cage as she went to the one place she needed to go. Two shelves up, one shelve down there she found the Extermination Artifacts. She pulled the crate down and after some digging she found what she had been looking for. A very old cassette tape sat in her gloved hands. It was simple titled, "20 years later" and had been written in purple magic marker. Ruby looked at it with sadness in her silver eyes, however, this emotion was not exhibited for long as she heard something knock into a shelf on the other side of the cage. She looked up to a SWAT officer pointing an assault rifle at her. He saw her looking at him, and began to shoot at her with panic in his eyes. Ruby disappeared from view and only reappeared to kick the rifle from his hands; her sword raised behind her back. She swiped it down and the officer thought his end was near, but when the pain never came he opened his eyes again to see the blade pointing at his chin.

"Don't follow me." Ruby commanded, grabbing the magazines from his plate carrier and attaching them to her belt.

She stepped around him and picked up his rifle off the floor. She pulled its charging handle back before hitting it forward.

"Why won't you kill me?" the officer asked, his eyes filled with confusion.

Ruby took pity on him as she held his rifle in her arms, "You've never heard of me have you?" she bent down so her eyes could meet his on the same level. "There's enough killing in this world. The Grimm tried to kill us, now we kill each other. I don't want to be apart of this shitty world." she opened up the underslung grenade launcher of the rifle. "You got any ammo for this?"

The SWAT officer shook his head and handed her the only 40mm grenade he had on him.

Ruby took it, "Don't tell anybody about this. I'll make it look real."

He nodded again just as the buttstock of his rifle cracked him in the cheek knocking him out. Ruby then shielded them both with her aura and blew out the wall leading her to the outside.

The loud blast rocked the building and Pyrrha instinctively ran out of the building to find Ruby walking into the parking lot, rifle in hand. She took aim, her scope shaking wildly as she had not prepared to shoot. A round cracked through the air and passed Ruby's head, the young woman turning around and dropping to one knee. Through her four times magnification optic she saw Pyrrha standing out in the open. She fired one round and nailed her in the left calf, but not before Pyrrha shot again; sending a round right through Ruby's left palm. The younger woman looked at the injury to her and watched it heal before taking off into a nearby sewer. Pyrrha was on the ground by this point, but was relieved when she heard the sirens in the distance; the pain wouldn't last much longer.

Ruby's boots splashed in the stream of snow water at the bottom of the Vale sewer system. Her figure blacked out in the dark and damp underground would be perfectly concealed from any who didn't use any form of light. Her hands were clasp around the magwell and pistol grip of her rifle, the buttstock tucked firmly into her right shoulder. She began to take steps forward, sloshing her feet forward as to not make a splashing sound; but to emulate water flowing. She rounded the corner carefully, and made sure to hug the walls to avoid anybody seeing her if they opened up one of the manhole covers. Ruby dropped to one knee and peered around the corner. A light blinded her and she would have fired had it not been for the gloved hand that pushed her rifle down. Ruby struggled with the rifle for a moment before her eyes fully adjusted to see the long overcoat that belonged to Corvo.

"Corvo?" Ruby asked, her eyes wide.

The old soldier said nothing, but just pointed down the way she was going to be going. Ruby looked down that way before looking back up at the face that was half covered by the collar of his coat. She nodded and began walking down the hallway as Corvo started walking again. Ruby looked over her shoulder for a moment and watched the large officer disappear around the corner.

After her surprise encounter with Corvo, Ruby, soon found the way out and when she opened the service hatch; found herself inside the 4th Ward, mere blocks from her apartment building. Ruby sneaked through the backyards of many businesses and run down homes before she found herself at the back of her apartment building, next to her garage. She jumped and grabbed the fire escape and used that to climb up to her floor, which she entered after taking her mask off, deactivating her glove and using the single point sling to put her rifle on her back. She opened up the fire escape and quickly shut it before coming face to face with Jeffery standing outside his apartment. His face was still covered by his red scarf, but he pulled it down to talk to Ruby.

"I'm teaching my grandaughter to make banana bread, would you like some?" he asked, his facial expression told the story of how this wasn't the first time he'd seen Ruby with blood or weapons on her.

Ruby nodded, "Sure, I'll be around."

Jeffery nodded and unlocked his door. He disappeared behind the door just as Ruby opened hers and went inside. The first place she went into was her bathroom saying the words, "I gotta pee." over and over. The toilet flushed and the shower turned on. A few minutes later, Ruby, came out with just a towel on and grabbed her clothes. She went into her room and came out a few moments later dressed in a black flannel shirt and jeans. She grabbed her rifle, mask and katana and returned them to her armory, before taking the cassette tape and an old player into the living room with her. She connected the player's headphones and put them on her head before pressing play, the button clicking softly thanks to the dust that gummed up its internals.

Static was the first thing Ruby heard, until the voice of a ghost came through on the other end.

"What's up, Sis? Well, if you're hearing this that means you just turned twenty and I just wanted to say that I love you very much! If you don't know when I'm recording this then I'll tell ya! You just came home for the first time today! Mom and Dad are so happy, but just between you and me I think Dad's just a little bit tired. I mean after all he's been worrying about mom for the passed..." Yang's voice faded away as Ruby couldn't control her lips any longer.

Her lips contorted into a painful frown, her bottom lip twitching as a stream of water made its way down her cheek and pooled on her chin. Another followed its brother and this one settled on the edge of her upper lip. Others followed and soon fell to the floor as the owner lowered her head and with labored gasps sobbed into her knees; the pain in her chest unlike any pain in the world. It is with this pain that she has grown, flowered, and died. Died not in the physical sense, but in the spiritual, mental, and moral sense. The tears stained her jeans as she cried, long streams of tears running down her face as her memories came back. The whole felt dark, and cold and she just wanted a fire no even an ember to warm her up from the cold. The cold made her fall, the cold killed all.

The dark room suddenly lit up as her phone went off and the white light distracted, Ruby, from her thoughts. She looked at it and saw the texts from Chi and Binary saying they had made it out okay. However, the one that caught her attention was the one above both of them sent during a time that her phone was not with her.

The message read, "Hey, I don't know why; but something just told me to tell you that you don't have to be alone. I'm always here." -Weiss.

Ruby blinked a few times before she looked out the window, the moonlight matching her eyes as the snow gently blew off the roof of the highrise; making it look as if it was snowing all over again. Ruby turned back to her phone and rested her head on her arms as she pressed Weiss' contact. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the dial as her mind tried to convince her against this. However, before she could put the phone down Weiss' voice came on the other end.

"Ruby?" she asked.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby's voice sounding a lot more sunken in than she intended.

There was a pause on both ends as one waited and the other hesitated.

"Ask." Ruby said, wiping her eyes once again.

A breath was taken on the otherside, "Ruby, was that you today?"

"Yes, it was." she replied, not hesitating. "If you want to hang up I won't fault you."

Weiss rolled her eyes on the other end, "I'm not going hang up, Ruby. Tell me though do I need to bring medical supplies?"

Ruby chuckled, "No… what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Um, nothing why?" Weiss asked, slight annoyance evident in her voice.

"Not everyone wants a terrorist in their life."

"Well I'm not everyone, can I still come over or am I too strange?"

"I don't care, I'm not cooking though."

"I'll get take out on the way there, how hungry are you?"

"Starving."

"Chinese it is then."

"Oh yeah."

Ruby put the phone down after she said her goodbyes and turned the tape player off. She picked it up and went into her bedroom where she pushed it underneath the bed, safe and sound.


	16. 155

_A/N: Welcome to chapter 15.5! We will now go in depth with the equipment that each character uses. A bit of a disclaimer first._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **All**_ _**the guns/accessories in this chapter are in no way affiliated with me. All names, and accessory names belong to their respective owners and should(if one should choose) be bought from a legal gun dealer. Furthermore I do not recommend any weapon be used in a way that breaks the law, or causes harm to another individual that is unjustified.**_

 **Ruby Rose**

 **HEKKAGE K-44 Advanced Warfare Katana (AWK)** _ **(Fake)**_

Bio: What happens when ancient Mistrali sword makers are suddenly left behind by technology? They adapt. The Hekkage Company jumped at the opportunity to make a katana for the Mistrali army after nearly filing for bankruptcy after the Faunus War. The Mistrali Army only had two necessities, it had to be light, and compact so the soldiers could carry it without having it get in the way. Hekkage, however, took it a step further by making the blade completely collapsible and used carbon fiber parts to make it weigh in at around one pound unfolded, and two pounds folded. It's blade was filled to a razor-like sharpness, and thanks to the superior synthetic metal was able to cut through a solid block of AR500 steel in just three swings. It is the standard service CQC weapon of the Mistrali armed forces and is Ruby's main weapon.

 **FNX-45 Tactical**

Manufacturer: Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal

Calibre: 45 ACP

Attachments: HQ issue low profile laser sight, threaded barrel.

Finish: Mat Black

Bio: The pistol that started Ruby's love of firearms. When she turned eighteen she went with Macy and bought this pistol brand new. The FNX-45 was developed by a moderately successful gun manufacturer out of Atlas and while it didn't pass testing is still known as being the most tactical pistol that a common civilian can buy. It is the standard issue service pistol of the 1st Ward's police officers, and has been used in the Vacui Conflict.

When it comes to pistols Ruby is a traditionalist and very rarely uses attachments on her pistol. "When it comes down to it the iron sights will always be your scope.". Ruby usually carries this pistol on her person and cleans it almost religiously.

 **HK416**

Manufacturer: Heckler & Koch

Caliber: 5.56 x 45mm

Top rail: Eotech 553 with added 2x magnifier

Left rail: M900 Taclight

Right rail: N/A

Underslung rail: Vertical Foregrip

Buttstock: Standard

Muzzle: Advanced Armament Brakeout Compensator

Finish: Mat black

Bio: Manufactured by a wealthy Atlysian company and sold to Vale, the HK416 is the standard issue rifle of Valysian SWAT teams and security forces. Made at the tail end of the Faunus War the 416 saw limited use, however, during the Extermination hundreds of these rifles were used with Aura Breaker ammunition to eradicate the Aura Sensitives. Most of these rifles are being out fazed by Vale after Atlas lost its contract with the Valysian Council, and within the next few years may be totally replaced by the Serbo J39, Kaiser CRV, and the IWI Tavor, respectively. This is the newest rifle in Ruby's inventory and is currently undergoing modifications and zeroing.

 **Chi Lee Zang**

 **Barrett M107A1 Anti Material Rifle (AMR)**

Manufacturer: Barrett Firearms

Calibre: 12.7x99mm (.50 BMG)/ .50 Armor Piercing Incendiary (API)

Top rail: Sightron SIII/ range finder

Muzzle: Classic Arrow head muzzle brake/ suppressor

Finish: Mat black

Bio: Nicknamed the "Last valysian rifle in service" the M107A1 is a anti material rifle chambered in the powerful fifty calibre round. Used by Valysian special forces and CCAS officers this rifle is a symbol of Valysian nationalism where most rifles in Vale are being replaced by expensive, foreign firearms. Chi's version of this rifle has been modified with years of Atlysian special forces training. Since receiving the rifle she has completely redesigned and sealed off the rifle's inner workings from the outside world; making an already reliable firearm almost unbreakable. She typically loads it with Armor Piercing Incendiary rounds saying, " _Qu da huo hui jia"_ (Go big or go home)

 **Bushmaster Masada (ACR)**

Manufacturer: Bushmaster

Calibre: 5.56x45mm

Top rail: Trijicon ACOG scope

ACOG top rail: Eotech MRDS

Left rail: M900 Taclight

Right rail: VLG4NVQRT-AR Laser sight

Underslung Rail: Magpul angled foregrip

Muzzle: standard flash hider

Finish: Scorched Earth

Bio: Chi's service rifle that she "acquired" during her fleeing from Atlas mere weeks before the Atlysian Extermination. The Masada is apart of the "New Age" assault rifles being manufactured in the more peaceful parts of Vacuo. While not officially adopted by the Atlysian Military, the Masada, is the standard issue rifle for the vast majority of special forces in Atlas. This rifle has the second highest kill count in Remnant as it has been used internationally in Atlas's many border conflicts with Mistral and a few Valysian territories. It was the main rifle used during the Extermination in Atlas and has since begun to replace older rifles in the Atlysian military. Chi's rifle specifically shows the wear and tear of having been around for a long time. The finish is scratched and the rubber on the buttstock is next to nothing anymore, however, the rifle itself still shoots true. She has since grinded off the sign for full auto fire on her rifle as it is illegal to own fully automatic version of military rifles in Vale.

 **2x IWI Desert Eagle pistols**

Manufacturer: IWI

Calibre: .50AE

Attachments: none

Finish: Stainless

Bio: One of the only firearms that Vale still exports. The Desert Eagle is a powerful pistol that is used by select units of the Valysian security force. Chi's specific pistols were bought after she came to Vale and has since been her signiture way of defending herself and attacking others. She talks frequently about upgrading to lighter pistols, but has since never went as far as to buy anything.

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Taurus Judge**

Manufacturere: Taurus

Calibre: .410 gauge

Attachments: none

Bio: A dusty old revolver that was a "gift" from her father. Weiss rarely touches it, yet keeps it loaded just in case. Its in a dusty old draw in her bedroom and hasn't left that position in years. It has never been shot.

 **Clarke Vintori**

 **AK-74M "Kalashnikov"**

Manufacturere: Izmash

Calibre: 5.45x39mm

Top Rail: Kobra RDS

Underslung rail: Vertical Foregrip-M900 Taclight combo

Buttstock: VLTOR adjustable stock.

Finish: Tan with black polymer furniture.

Bio: Rugged, ugly, unbreakable, and the best are all words used to described the AK series of rifles. Designed by a veteran of the Grimm War, this rifle is not only the most abundant rifle in all of Remnant, but it also has the highest kill count. This old Vaci rifle served the world for over twenty years until it was upgraded to accept the 5.45x39mm intermediate round. Thus the rifle was renamed from AK-47 to AK-74 in reference to the year it was adopted by the Vacui military. Clarke received his upon entering the Fallen and while working his way into the Librarian's Bloodhounds; added the attachments on as a way of showing his seniority.

 **OTs-03 SVU**

Manufacturer: KBP Instrument Design Bureau

Calibre: 7.62x54R

Top rail: PSO-1

Muzzle: Integrally suppressed.

Finish: Kryptek Typhoon

Bio: The Vacui SVU is the pinnacle of modern weapons coming out of a rather poor kingdom. This relatively new rifle (less than two years old) took the SVD DMR and reworked it from the ground up; switching it over to the bullpup configuration, suppressing its barrel, and even giving it the ability to fire in fully automatic. It has served throughout the Vacui Conflict and found its way into Fallen hands thanks to a majority of Fallen strongholds lie hidden on the Valyisan-Vacui border. Clarke received his upon officially entering the Bloodhounds. He rarely uses it, but not opposed to using it if the situation so demands. The Fallen obtain these rifles when fighting with Vacui Special Forces on the border. They have since stolen an average of 250 rifles that have been documented. _See section 355B of the CCAS Handbook "The forgotten front."_

 **Naga Yarost**

 **M249 Para LMG (Light Machine Gun)**

Manufacturer: Fabrique Nationale de Herstal

Calibre: 5.56x 45mm

Top rail: Iron sights

Left rail: IR laser

Right rail: N/A

Bottom rail: Bipod

Finish: battle worn black

Bio: The M249 SAW is the standard light machine gun of Atlas and has been used extensively in around the world. Naga's is a para version used by paratrooper and other units that operate in enclosed places, the collapsible buttstock makes it easy to maneuver in tight spaces. Naga retrieved this after killing an entire Atlysian DAS hit squad… with only a knife. The blood and battle damaged paint the gun is permanently stained with is a willing trophy for the Librarian's second in command.

AS VAL

Manufacturer: Tula Arms Plant

Calibre: 9x39mm AP

Top rail: Kobra RDS

Muzzle: Integrally Suppressed barrel

Buttstock: side folding, skeleton stock.

Finish: Black with gold accents

Bio: A Vacui assault rifle-submachine gun hybrid that is used almost exclusively used by their special police force and other special operations unit. The 9mm round it fires can pierce through steel thanks to the added armor piercing capabilities of the newly designed round. This rifle is Naga's favorite and it shows thanks to the 24k gold inlays on the rifle's receiver. This rifle isn't a very common sight on the Valysian border and exactly how Naga came into possession of this rifle is a mystery, however, the most common theory is that she quite literally ripped it from the dead hands of an Vacui general who was rumored to be her father. This rumor has been struck down multiple times. On the top cover of the rifle the words "Mir zhestock i ishklyuchitel'no krasivyye" which means "The world is cruel and exceptionally beautiful"

 **Five SeveN**

Manufacturer: Fabrique Nationale de Herstal

Caliber: 5.7x28mm

Attachments: none

Finish: Two tone dark earth.

Bio: One of the most interesting pistols to come out of Atlas, the Five seveN, fires a round about as big as a .22 Magnum. However, with these rounds being modeled after those used by assault rifles, the rounds feature a bullet velocity much greater than that of a standard pistol. The 5.7 round is designed to go through body armor which is why the bullet travels at around 2300 feet per second. This is the only firearm that Naga has not retrieved from a battlefield. The Librarian presented her with the pistol after she defeated Clarke in battle. The prize was the pistol as well as the honor of being her second in command. White tally marks decorate the slide of the pistol; they number in the forties.

The world of Remnant is vast; its joy, pain, death, and life are almost too deep to imagine. From the old rifles used by the Fallen and those too poor to defend themselves, to the wonders of modern technology that the CCAS officer's Variation Weapon's represent. They all are small details on the March.


	17. Invitation

**A/N: Okay so here's a little bit of a shorter chapter, but it's sort of a build up chapter to the Christmas chapter so get pumped for that:) I really don't having anything to talk about right now, but I will say thank you to all who have followed and favorited this story; you all are awesome! So please don't forget to follow, favorite and review! Merry Christmas^_^**

Ruby's fingernails rhythmically tapped on the table in front of her, the honey golden light warming her cold hands as the water dripped down the window; the snow in a vicious battle of cold and hot. Her glassy, silver eyes were transfixed on the park outside; the snow falling off its branches as the evening sun continued its assault. The back of Ruby's hair had now reached a point passed her shoulder blades and this was the reason the excess hair was tied in a loose bun. Her tennis shoes were planted firmly in the red carpet and every so often her right foot would raise and start bouncing on the ball of her foot. Her mind was in a complete fuzz, until a pale hand with manicured fingernails came into her vision and snapped its fingers. Ruby's head moved back on reflex as her eyes blinked multiple times. Her vision refocused on the person in front of her, the individual's black hair pulled back into a ponytail with a silver tiara hair piece. Ruby smirked as she stretched her arms out on the table with a lazy sigh.

"You should know better than to wake me up." Ruby said, her voice slightly dipped in a playful mirth.

Weiss smiled and her right eyebrow rose, "You sleep with your eyes open?"

"Totally, I also have a forked tongue." Ruby replied, sitting up slowly.

Weiss sat down across from Ruby, and braced her head up with her hands. Her bangs fell around her hands and covered her right eye; thus leaving only the scarred one visible, it's ice-like color mesmerizing to most everyone regardless of gender.

"Why are you so tired anyway?" she asked, "It's not like we've been working all day."

Ruby jerked her head a bit to get her bangs out of her eyes, "True, but then again we do have to work the night shift."

"Yeah, you get to join me for once; give you a little taste of not getting to leave until 5 a.m." Weiss smirked.

"You make it sound as if I haven't stayed up that late." Ruby responded, looking at out the window for a moment more.

Weiss rolled her eyes as both of them heard a ding to her right.

Ruby watched as her older counterpart gracefully stood up; her blue scrubs looking just a tad too big for her slender frame. She walked across the room and went over to the microwave, the room filling with the scent of chocolate as the door opened. Weiss carried a mug out of the belly of the electronic and turned to Ruby, after putting a packet of sugar and a spoon inside of it.

"I'm not a fan of microwave hot chocolate, but trust me when I say that we'll want to save the coffee for later." Weiss commented, sitting back down.

Ruby smirked at her before allowing the silence to fall over them and envelope the room, the sun having gotten low enough to no longer hit the park outside. The shadows of the buildings around it were now seizing it and preparing it for an even darker existence.

Weiss used the silence to pick her next words carefully, "So, uh, tomorrow's Christmas Eve and I was wondering if you had any plans for Christmas."

The words hung in the air around Ruby's head as she blinked a few times, her cheeks dusted pink.

"Are you asking me out?" Ruby asked, trying to fully process this situation.

Weiss' glassy eyes shot open before she inwardly wished she hadn't said anything, "No, I'm not. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over on Christmas. I don't really cook, but I can get a reservation at a nice restaurant in the 3rd Ward."

Ruby's eyes blinked some more as she thought about a sufficient response. She harbored her own apprehensions about going, yet knew deep down that it would be the first time in many, many years that she actually did celebrate Christmas. She pursed her lips as she tried her best to formulate an effective response that wouldn't hurt Weiss or give her the wrong idea. Ruby didn't exactly know why she didn't want to hurt her, as she really didn't need to be concerned with Weiss' feelings, she couldn't help but choose her words carefully.

"I'll think about it." Ruby replied, silently grimacing as she basically took the easy way out.

However, that seemed sufficient to Weiss whose pale skin lit up considerably. All most all her front teeth appeared as she touched her fingers together; blue nails dancing lightly in the white light.

"Oh really? Wow, I thought you'd say no. Thanks." Weiss stood up, her hot chocolate mug empty. "I'll start my rounds first."

Ruby nodded and watched Weiss disappear around the corner; her long black hair being the last thing she saw of her. When she was gone, Ruby, laid down on the table, her hair being squished down from its normal volume. " _I'm too dangerous to have friends."_ she thought. Before raising her head up again to look at the dark world, however, the only thing she saw was her were own reflection in the window; much like a mirror.

Elsewhere, black high heels transitioned to black carpet as their wearer walked with purpose the whitewashed halls of the 6th Ward's CCAS branch office. Long red hair cascaded from the gold ponytail the woman sported and Pyrrha's blue eyes were locked forward in this bleak and lonely place. She pushed open the door in front of her and the other investigators looked at her as she walked through the room. Whispers of the title, "Bronzinite" being echoed from the majority, the walls not as thick as they thought. Pyrrha ignored the whispers and opened the door to the conference room located exactly opposite the entrance. Inside she was met by four men, one of them being Jaune. Behind them was a large, holographic, map of Vale and her thirty wards. The map itself was poka dotted with red marks, the current hot spots in Vale. Pyrrha's blue eyes fell on the man to her immediate right; who was opposite Jaune. His hair was medium in length and his eyebrows took up a majority of the area above his eyes which were replaced by advanced optics. His name was Rune Mikito, and he held the rank of 3rd class investigator. Behind him was a man with his head shaved and a large blue mustache. His pink eyes were still and calm as he looked at the younger woman. His name was Augustus Deuvo and he held the rank of 2nd class investigator. The final man was none other than Aldrich who was the Special Class Knight in charge of wards six through eight. His green eyes and slouched pose conveyed the disinterest in the meeting he was about to take part of.

Pyrrha's grip tightened on her suitcase before proceeding to the space in front of the map.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming." Pyrrha began. "As you all are aware three days ago, High Councilman Nikos was deliberately attacked by members of the Fallen." The map shifted to a aerial photo of Ruby on the day of the attack. "The Sensitive in particular is case number 49, or 'Lockjaw'." Pyrrha moved over to the right side of the room. "She first appeared around five years during Operation Broken Crow and has since been known to appear at, what would be considered random times. From past experiences it has been noted that she usually appears alongside the Librarian who has yet to make an appearance in Vale since the attack on the Prime Minister's office."

"It's because she's too busy spreading her blight across the border." Aldrich commented, sitting up. "The Lockjaw is a fucking ghost. The CCAS has been trying to find at least a clue to who she is for the past five years."

Rune piped up, "It's not like we don't have enough witnesses, she's never killed anyone. Always just leaves them in some sort of disfigured state."

Pyrrha leaned on the table, "I will tell you one thing, the CCAS is wrong about her." An assortment of whispers filled the room. "In my short scuffle with her I was able to see that she is much younger than described." she shifted through her notes. "The CCAS has her officially labeled as being around 30 years of age. The woman I saw looked barely in her twenties, which would only help to prove my other theory about how she is connected to the Librarian."

"Are you suggesting that…" Jaune trailed off.

"A child that survived the Extermination, adopted by the Fallen, and trained by the Queen of Massacres. She has a high tolerance for pain and even knows the sewers of the inner wards better than any other. The reason why we haven't been able to find the Lockjaw is because we've been looking in the wrong place." she switched the screen back to the map. "We need to stop looking at the Slums and look at the inner wards we might be surprised at what we find there."

The room went completely silent before Augustus stood up, "I will refocus our efforts, however, I cannot guarantee the other Ward's cooperation."

Pyrrha nodded, "That's fine, so long as we actually have people out and looking for her in the Inner Wards."

That having been said the meeting concluded and everyone stood up to leave while Pyrrha turned back around to Ruby's picture. As Jaune was about to leave he noticed his partner deeply lost in thought. He shut the door and walked up behind her, his lips forming a line as he walked.

"What is it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, there's just something off. Even her face looks like it's asking a question." Pyrrha replied, pinching her brow.

"I think it's because you're stressed out." Jaune suggested, looking at the picture with her.

"Maybe…" she said, her blue eyed fixed onto the masked woman.

Meanwhile, Ruby was hard at work wrapping a small boy's broken arm. His mother, who sported a impressive blonde hairdo, stood looking at the boy in disappointment. Ruby silently laughed when she thought of how funny it was that the mom who had been almost in tears was now getting ready to tan her son's hide. She finished the final wrap and stood up.

"Okay, you're good to go. Take good care of this for me and you'll see me again. Don't take care of it and the mean, frozen princess will have a talk with you." Ruby cautioned, smirking at the young boy.

The wide-eyed boy nodded and got close to his mother as they got ready to leave.

"Thank you very much." His mother said, smiling at Ruby.

Ruby waved it off, "Oh please it's my pleasure. The doctor will be in to give you further instructions."

Ruby opened the door and waved to the young boy who was still about as talkative as a wall. She shut the door and leaned up against the wall. Her eyes shut and she would lift her right foot and then her left foot; holding them in the air for moment before alternating to the other.

"Feet hurt?" a voice asked.

Ruby looked to her right and saw Branwen standing there, her yellow eyes dancing in the light.

"Heh, the memory foam inserts in my boots have spoiled me." Ruby admitted, standing up fully.

Branwen walked passed her and Ruby followed, the notion of a hidden conversation not so much a secret but an understanding. Both of them walked down the hall and after a moment, Branwen, broke the silence.

"I heard about Weiss asking you to spend Christmas with her." Branwen said, not keeping her eyes forward.

Ruby on the other hand looked at her when she said this, "I didn't know she was, well talking about it."

Branwen chuckled, "She's excited, Ruby."

"Why? I mean is it really that necessary that I celebrate Christmas?" Ruby asked.

Branwen just smiled at her, "You and Weiss are more alike than you realize. I think you should do it, it would be good for you to spend some time with your best friend."

Ruby looked at the floor, "I can't have friends, Branwen. You of all people should know why."

The two of them walked into the same break room that Weiss and Ruby had spoken in.

"If you keep thinking like that Ruby, you will never heal. I know what you do, Ruby, and I will say I wish you were dealt a better hand; but the thing that you need to do is learn that not everybody hates you." Branwen explained, putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Besides she already got you a gift, and it would be rude not to reciprocate."

Ruby looked away from the floor to the wall, her expression somewhat sad.

Branwen's head moved back a bit her smile not fading, "You should go, Ruby. I know for a fact it would mean the world to her."

Ruby mind was a mess of emotion mixed with fear and insecurity; her hands balled into fists as her palms perspired. Her mouth was dry and the ability to speak was very hard.

Yet she did manage it, "I, um, I don't know what to get her…"

"I think she'll like whatever you get her. Although, she does have a certain obsession with butterflies." Branwen responded, before looking at her watch. "Sorry, but I have to go. Good luck, but I don't think you need it."

Ruby watched as Branwen turned and walked down the hallway, her jet black hair swaying back and forth as she walked. The young brunette turned to her right and looked out the window, the lights of the buildings reminding her of white, LED Christmas lights. The moon above them was the focal point of the night sky, making the world seem peaceful. Ruby put her hand on her heart and felt, with an odd feeling of comfort, her heart beat. It was this moment that all seemed balanced.


	18. Tidings

**A/N:Okay so I know I said this would be the christmas chapter. WELL I lied my calender got messed up, and I was a week ahead… my bad. So I just wanted to remind you guys that you don't need to be afraid to write a review or ask me a question about the story. I'll happily answer any question to the best of my ability. That's all I wanted to say, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. See you guys next weekend^-^**

Afternoon light hit the cold concrete that flanked the tall and small buildings. The electrical wires that connected the buildings of the 4th Ward dripped sporadically as the ice that coated them began to melt. The drops fell on people of varying hair colors and eye colors; one of which just so happened to be Ruby. She walked down the sidewalk of the market area, dodging people as she went. Her red highlights bounced with every step, the wind enough to send traces of her hair, which she was starting to get frustrated with how long it was, flying wildly. The young woman was spending her Christmas Eve emergency gift shopping for a person she didn't really know, in a manner of speaking. Sure she liked Weiss and felt that she could be spending her time with worst people, but after a while her mind had formed a natural, calloused, defense barrier that tried to keep people away. She withdrew more of her scarf from her toggle coat and buried her nose in it, the tip having just got numb. Ruby looked to the world around her.

Robotic police were patrolling the streets without a doubt looking for shoplifters. Bamboo scaffolding decorated the new buildings in the Mistrali District; fabric height marks whipping around wildly in the bone chilling air. The tops of the tallest buildings in the 4th were enveloped by the low hanging clouds, the very smell of frozen water was in the air. A flock of crows flew into the air, their pathing taking them right in front of a malfunctioning Schnee Company sign, its normal white being replaced with a thick red. Ruby looked at the broken snowflake the white highlights shimmering in her eyes, " _I wonder if she knows that I will taint her just like that sign."_

Ruby let this question hang in the air; her feet choosing to set on their original course rather than stand idle and freeze to death. She pushed her way through the crowd, that vaguely reminded her of stampeding preschoolers; animals didn't deserve the insult. Having survived the over exaggerated "stampede" Ruby walked inside of a small thrift store that also sold antiques. The bell chimed as she walked in and out of the cold, her poor frozen nose finally gaining a bit of feeling back. The smell of musty old things filled the warm room and it made Ruby feel as though she had just been here even though it had been more than a month since her last visit. She looked at the counter, which also served as a display case for the more high dollar items, and saw the owner of the store sitting there. She was a little old woman with green eyes that were more or less hidden behind the spectacles she wore on a daily basis.

"Well, it's as if I'm staring at a ghost." The old woman said, stepping from behind the counter. "What brings you back to my lonely shop, more nick nacks?"

Ruby chuckled, "No, last minute Christmas shopping. Besides if I buy anything else from here I'll be bursting at the seams."

"Well, I do appreciate the business no matter whose it is. What were you looking for today?" the old shopkeeper asked.

Ruby looked around the store for a moment, the old wood shelves tempting her with their wonders.

"I'm looking for really anything themed with butterflies." Ruby replied, trying to focus.

The old woman got a quizzical yet thoughtful look, "I might have something in the case here, but I don't know about the rest of the store."

Ruby motioned with her hand, "Let's see what you have, I'm not in that much of a hurry though."

The Shopkeeper smiled as she grabbed the key and with shaky hands reached inside the case in front of Ruby. The woman with red highlights watched as her worn hands lifted a box that at first glance was finished in dust instead of the obvious wood it should have been. The woman delicately set it on the counter and opened its top, to reveal a small ballerina with butterfly wings on her back and antenna on her head. She was balanced on one foot in the middle of a circular grassy plain, a looked of wonder and bliss on her face. The doll was accented by brown hair, blue eyes, and lips painted in ruby.

"It's a music box, " the old woman stated. "And unfortunately when it was brought in it didn't work. I'm also not too certain it can be fixed."

"How much is it?" Ruby asked, to the old woman's surprise.

Her eyes widened, "Planning to fix it are ye?"

"I'm a gambler when it comes to certain things."

"Hmm, I'll take forty for it. After all it is an expensive piece without the function."

"Make it thirty. I refuse to pay full price something that does not work." Ruby drug her finger over the dop of it and blew the dust off her finger. "Besides, it doesn't look like anybody is lining up like sheep to buy this thing."

"Everything is priced as is."

"Nothing is ever priced as is when you have nobody to price it to."

Ruby silver eyes locked with the old woman's green ones their faces emotionless. Finally, though the woman caved.

"My goodness, you have been gifted with a serpent's tongue girl. Who taught you to negotiate like that?" she asked, grabbing a bag.

The words "La Tue:re" floated through Ruby head.

"Someone better than I." Ruby replied, grabbing her wallet.

The old woman chuckled, "That's usually how it goes. You have a great day miss."

Ruby smirked and nodded, before moving the bangs out of her eyes with her neck. She took her bag and carried it out with her.

The cold air took her breath away once again as her lungs had gotten overused to the warm air inside the antique store. Ruby pulled her scarf back over her face and pushed her free hand into the right pocket of her beige toggle. Her left was holding onto the bag that contained the music box and was left outside. She kept her head down as she made her way back to her apartment as the first flurries began falling from the clouds, whose scent smelled of ice. Cars passed by her as their headlights automatically came on as the snow began to get just a bit heavier. The street lights began to softly glow as they were set to low by the city's AI mainframe located underneath the city itself. The holographic billboards were fuzzy as the flakes swirled and collected on their frames only to melt; the electricity serving to be much too hot even though it did not directly touch it. Ruby watched as the snow began to stick to the sidewalk and her hair as well. Her boots began to get caked with snow as her apartment building appeared out of the white haze, the blizzard not consuming it just yet. Ruby watched as the snowflakes steadily fell, their crystal like biology made it look like diamonds were falling from Heaven itself.

Ruby opened the door to her apartment building and quickly ascended the stairs, her left hand finally feeling a little bit of relief. I was not long before she came to her apartment and quickly opened and shut the door, out of fear for letting the cold in. Her cheeks turned even rosier as they sucked in the new found heat source; her scarf having fallen away just as she made it inside. She set her bag down before fumbling with her boot laces, her frozen fingers barely usable. Her boots were now off and resting on the welcome mat; allowing her to walk into the kitchen so she could set the music box down. The box itself made a thud that was coupled with the crinkling of plastic as its weight rested on the wood table. With her hands now free, Ruby, took her coat off and for the first time that morning revealed that her .45 calibre pistol was stuck in the back of her black skinny jeans; her black, short sleeved V-neck doing little to hide it as the shirt was tucked in. Her muscular right arm bent back and her hand slowly wrapped around the pistol grip, her index finger ghosting the trigger guard as she pulled it free. She looked at it with both her hands and admired how it's black paint was starting to chip off and how the white outside reflected off of it. She set it on the table and unpacked the music box. Ruby carefully opened the box and her mouth formed a neutral line as the box still refused to do what it was made for.

"Welp, I'll be damned if I can't get you to work." Ruby said, walking over to one of her drawers.

She grabbed her screwdriver and walked back over to the music box and gradually began to remove the screw so that she could begin to take it apart. Ruby carefully began to dismantle the contraption and the problem was very prevalent. This thing had more dust in it than most abandoned buildings, she spoke from experience. Ruby smirked as she was faced with a relatively simple fix, and stood up from the chair she sat in. However, she didn't get to far before she heard her doorbell ring.

A suspicious look formed on Ruby's face as a second knock came through her door. She slid her feet over to the table, and quietly rabbed her pistol before walking over to the door as calmly as she could. She opened the door slowly and only enough so that she could see the person on the other side. To her relief her silver eyes were met with blue robotic ones.

"Tell me, Ruby, is it customary in the Fourth to greet somebody; pistol in hand?" Binary asked, his voice much smoother than Ruby had ever heard from the black man.

She opened the door fully, "Depends on if you get visitors on a regular basis or not."

Ruby moved out of the way and watched as the man's robotic legs carried him into her home. He was covered by a thick winter coat and his head was cloaked by its hood, allowing his eyes to glow in any light.

"I trust my presence here is not unwelcome?" he asked.

"So long as you make it fast, no." Ruby replied, shutting the door.

Binary turned around, his finger tips together, "Then I shall. I've come to fix the active camouflage on your Infiltrator glove and I also bring word from the Fallen."

Ruby returned her pistol to her pants, "I'll get the glove and you can tell me while you work."

Binary nodded as Ruby walked into her room, "By the way don't touch anything."

She disappeared and before long came out bearing the glove in her hand.

Binary's eyes locked onto it and his hand reached out to catch it as Ruby threw it to him. The pseudo metal-fabric glove was firmly grasped in his hands before he began to look it over.

"You know you should take better care of this stuff." He said, upon seeing the damage.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, "Are you more machine now than man? Twisted and evil?"

Binary rolled his eyes, "I would ask you the same."

He walked into the kitchen and set the glove down on the table next to the music box. He raised his hand and his fingers split apart into a mess of wires; three to each finger. They plugged themselves into the ports on the glove and data began pouring into the gloves computer.

"I'd offer you a drink, but I don't think I have anything that's cyborg ingestible." Ruby gave him a once over. "How human are you?"

"I think I could ask you the same question, and we would both come to the same answer." Binary said, focusing on his work.

Ruby pursed her lips when he said this; knowing all too well that he was right.

"Anyway, there's a whisper going around the 24th Ward. Some cat Faunus is slaughtering investigators by the barrel. It seems to have finally caught the attention of the 1st Ward and you can only imagine their response." Binary said, finally pulling his hand away.

"Praetorian Knights." Ruby guessed.

"Yes… three in fact all from the Seventh. As far as we know they have not made any headway, but they just arrived." He explained.

Ruby turned to look towards the 7th Ward, "We're sure this Faunus is not affiliated with us?"

"Very, she looks to have the strength of a typical Z class like yourself; to be sure though Pheonix asked the Doll to send Karat to observe the situation." Binary added with the reply.

Ruby turned back around, "Karat, she's the new double Z rate who wears the white cheongsam with the hood, right?"

"That is she, yes." Binary confirmed crossing his arms.

Ruby's eyes squinted, "Who is she?"

Binary uncrossed his arms, "Only the Doll knows that. Karat is the Doll's body guard and her pupil. Much mystery surrounds that woman, but the real question you should ask is, whether or not she walks on her own or she is the Doll's puppet… like Neo."

"Why tell me this? Did the Fallen get bored after our Anniversary Attack?" Ruby asked, trying to hide her emotion surrounding Neo.

"The Fallen have asked that you join Karat in the 24th… at your earliest convenience." Binary finally said, reaching the point.

Ruby turned her head away for a moment as she felt the outside was more interesting at this point. Her silver eyes collected the white light and drew them up into an assortment of highlights that were quickly snuffed away as she turned around.

"Tell them I'm in hiding until the 28th, and then I will join Karat." Ruby responded, sitting down at the table once more.

Binary's weight shifted, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Ruby replied, holding her head up with her right hand.

"What is it?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned with, but if you want to find your own answer then I ask you; do you ever wish Ambassador Belladonna had lived?" Ruby asked.

Binary's head went back a bit, "I try not to dwell on things that have happened in the past. Ambassador Belladonna was killed by the Librarian four years ago and there's nothing that can be done about that; I don't think it is proper for us to wonder if her Auro Act would have succeeded in bringing peace simply because the world had already made its choice. Blake Belladonna died a peaceful death at the bottom of the river the Librarian threw her into… which is more than we get nowadays."

"I see." Ruby said. "Are you done?"

"I am. I will be going now, Merry Christmas." Binary said, walking away.

Ruby listened to the man's heavy footsteps and let out a sigh as she heard the door shut. " _But it was I that threw her off the bridge."_ Ruby thought, still staring at the snow outside.

Outside the wind whipped around the snowflakes in the 24th Ward. The flakes quickly sticking to the rooftops, streets, cars and peoples clothing. Ice blue eyes peered through the fog and snow to see the activities of the CCAS as they patrolled the streets in the below zero temperatures. A puff of frozen breath left the owner of the eyes, and was thick enough to make it through the fabric half mask she wore. The image of a white diamond was emblazoned on it and was only half visible as the other half was covered in snow. Blonde bangs emerged from the Aura Sensitives hood to almost cover her right eye and just barely ghost the left one. Her body was covered by a white cheongsam that only covered her right arm with a sleeve. On her feet she wore what looked to be sharp, bladed ice skates; their shining stainless steel reflecting the white world around her. Her legs were completely exposed to the frigid air as she had her knees tucked into her developed chest. Karat's eyes sparkled as her blue eyes began to glow like neon lights, her irises looking like glass reflecting stars.

"Ven I vas ein girl I vas porn in the cold, raized by it, and exbelled from it." Another breath left Karat's mouth. "I vas only fiffe ven I first met mein father. His kase vas cold yet he had forkotden zat the cold is ein chealous voman, and he had abandoned her chust like the vore he had knocked up many years ako...mein mothe" Karat stood up and shattered the ice that had formed around her, the sound of it like the the cracking of glass. Mein father vill bay for all zat he has done, and maype one day I can look the one I long for in the eye once more. Till zen I am on mein ovn." Karat said, closing her blue, glowing eyes.

The wind whipped around her and the ice reformed on her skin, but this time she cracked apart and was carried away with the snowflakes; a frigid breath exhaled from the lungs of pain itself.


	19. Christmas Part 1

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I hope you all are enjoying the festivities this morning(for me) and I hope to only had to the merriment with Part 1 of the Christmas chapters. I just wanted to say thank you to all of my followers. You guys are amazing and this story would quite literally be nothing without you. Now please don't forget to follow, favorite and review, Merry Christmas!**

An alarm rang out in Ruby's bedroom, as the sunlight streamed through the automatic blinds on her window. Ruby lay in her bed with the covers only serving to cover her lower half. Her upper body, which was covered by a black long sleeved T-shirt, was completely exposed as her unconscious form lay, mouth open. Her hair stuck up in several places as her developed muscles fit into the sleeves perfectly. The covers shifted as the young woman rolled over onto her back; the covers now exposing the beginning of her left hip as well as the waistband of her black panties. A strand of Ruby's hair landed on her nose and began floating up and down with every breath she took, however, this also served to tickle her nose. Her brow furrowed as her nose twitched a prelude to her awakening. Ruby sneezed, immediately waking up the brunette from her slumber. She groaned as she sat up, her hair falling in front of her face; leaving only her chin to be exposed to the outside world. A shiver ran down her spine as she ran a hand through her hair and pushed it back.

"Burrr." Ruby muttered as she took up her covers and wrapped them around herself.

Ruby effectively wrapped herself up in a cocoon of fabric as she sat there and waited for her body to wake up. It was in this time that she remembered what day it was. " _Holy shit… it's Christmas."_ She thought, beginning to unwrap herself.

Once her legs were free, Ruby, pushed herself off the bed; the muscles in her long legs shakily holding her up. She walked over to the window and, like every morning, pressed the button on her blinds so they would automatically retract. She stood far enough away so that the sun wouldn't hit her eyes as she gazed at what felt like a foreign entity streaming through her window. Ruby let out a healthy yawn before walking over to her door and pulling it open. She walked out and into her kitchen where she saw Weiss' present setting on the table; the box having been wrapped in some old snowflake wrapping paper. Ruby let out a sigh of relief and turned towards her bathroom, pulling her shirt off. She disappeared behind the door of her bathroom, and the only clue as to where she had gone was the sound of water turning on. The sound filled the room and draped the quiet with the low hum of activity.

It was not long at all before Ruby was out of the shower and draped in a towel; the reason she was so fast was unknown to her, but the faint feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She grabbed her clothes and exited her bathroom, the colder air causing goosebumps almost immediately. Ruby hurried into her room where she changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a red V-neck. She then slipped her socked feet into her boots and left her room in record time; once again not knowing the reason why she was moving so fast. Ruby noticed that her heart was beating a little faster than it should and, once she was at the kitchen table, took a breath and closed her eyes. This allowed her pulse to return to normal and her head to clear. Once she opened her eyes, the brunette was able to act like a normal person again and sat down in front of the box she had spent all last night wrapping. A satisfied smirk spread across her lips as looked at her handiwork, however, she soon realized that she had nothing to do and she wanted to avoid turning on the TV would put her in a bad mood once she saw the news. Ruby began to look around after she braced her head up with her hand. Her silver eyes drifted over to the door and an idea came to mind. " _Well, since Weiss likes to break into my house almost every other day I guess I'll surprise her with a visit."_ Ruby smirked as she grabbed her gift. She went to her front door and grabbed her coat, wallet, and her motorcycle's keys before opening the door and shutting it. Ruby locked the door and made her way down the stairs, the smell of Christmas food flooding the hallway.

Ruby made her way outside and found that it was actually warmer than she thought; although her breath was still visible in the air. All around her the world appeared to melt as water traveled down the sides of buildings and into to the sewers below. Ruby smirked as she tossed her keys in the air and caught them again, before going to her garage and lifting the door. Running her hand across the glossy finish of the bike, Ruby, bent down and grabbed her backpack; which had been left from the previous time she went for a ride. The brunette delicately placed Weiss' new music box in her backpack and zipped it up; the sound giving her a reassurance of its security. She threw it on her back and mounted her bike, the hard knuckle gloves she used were already on as she grabbed the handle bars and revved the engine. Putting on her helmet she took off and peeled out down the road; the loud noise of her sister's bike echoing off the building. Her eyes filled with wonder as the world around her moved so fast; almost as fast as when she used her semblance. She slowed up a bit, conscious of the fact that the roads could still be icy. The world around her was like a frozen tundra in early spring as the world looked like it was about to wake from a long slumber. Her hair whipped around her neck as the helmet held it in in place. She turned down the street that connected her with the residential area's of the now 5th Ward and slowed as she saw a CCAS checkpoint at the end of the road she passed. Ruby slowed down considerably as her lips pursed, the checkpoint to her right being that of a foreign object. " _So they got smart, huh?"_ Ruby withdrew her phone and took several pictures of the checkpoint and sent them to Macy, before continuing on. With her red highlights flying behind her, Ruby, turned down the road Weiss' house was on and parked outside.

Ruby pulled her helmet off and stepped onto the street. Her boots echoed on the sidewalk as she walked up to the evergreen door of the impressive house. She began looking around once she got up to the door and it was there that she remembered where Weiss said she put her spare key. Ruby crouched down and found a plastic rock in Weiss' flower bed and when she turned it over the key was presented to her. " _Wow, way to hide it Weiss."_ Ruby thought, grabbing the key and sticking it into the door. The lock turned and Ruby pushed the door open, the scent of chocolate filling her nose as she went in.

"Weiss, I'm here!" Ruby announced. "You better not be having sex in the kitchen because I'm about to hunt down whatever that smell is!"

Ruby took her bag off and set it on the couch in the living room. The tall woman then walked into the kitchen and saw that there were fresh chocolate cookies sitting on the island. With wide eyes Ruby went over to them and began eating them and only noticed that Weiss was sitting on her hands and knees looking at her after the third one.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, mouth full.

The older woman was apparently on her hands and knees cleaning the kitchen floor. She was dressed in a pair of green overalls and a beige T-shirt. A blue bandana was tied around her head and covered the top of her hair, the rest of her long tresses falling down her back.

"Who's having sex in my kitchen?" Weiss asked, confused.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, "Well, I was going to say you, but that outfit would kill anybody's boner… be it man or beast."

"Jee, thanks." Weiss stood up. "I see you skipped out on breakfast, were they good?"

Ruby nodded, and pushed the now empty plate away from her, "Better than store bought. Did you make them?"

"Yep." Weiss rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not that good at baking so I'm glad you liked them."

Ruby watched her friend and took not of how tired she looked. Her eyes hand faint bags underneath of them and her eyes every time they closed looked like they would stay shut.

"What are you doing anyway? Don't tell me you've been cleaning this whole time." Ruby said, knowing very well that that was exactly what Weiss had done.

The black haired woman began to chuckle and wave off the question, "Oh, of course not. I totally just woke up and stuff."

Weiss was a terrible liar.

"Wow, at least your cookies aren't as shitty as your lies." Ruby watched as Weiss' expression changed to one of panic.

She tried to make a retort, but Ruby held her hand up, "You look tired, and from that look in your eyes you haven't showered either. Yourself first."

Weiss looked away for a moment before looking back at the person who at times didn't seem to care about her and other times could help but care.

"Yeah, you're right." Weiss conceded.

Ruby leaned back with a smirk on her face; happy that she had one the very close power struggle.

"Hey, before I go can you do something for me?" Weiss asked, her feet stopping her movement.

Ruby's eyebrow rose, "Uh, sure."

"Great, if my cell phone rings don't answer it. It would take to long to explain why, but I can try-"

"Weiss, I get it. Please I'm about to slap you in the face, go take a shower and make yourself feel better dumb dumb." Ruby said, getting annoyed and concerned.

Weiss opened her mouth to protest, but her pale lips closed finding that Ruby was right. Ruby watched as she disappeared up the stairs and didn't say a word as she went up there. The pseudo redhead then leaned back on the barstool she sat on and shut her eyes as she stretched her arms and shoulders; resulting in a few audible pops. Ruby sighed as the lonely white kitchen filled with silence once more, the outside's sunlight still streaming through the frosted over windows. Ruby's mind began to wander as she looked at the beautiful crystal snow that formed around the hedges groves outside. However, this would only last for a few seconds as she noticed one of the lights began to flicker. She slowly moved her head to look at the light and found that it was just about to burn out.

Pushing her stool away from the island, Ruby, got to her feet again and moved over to the cabinets; where she began looking to see if Weiss had any spares. The sound of cabinets being opened and dug through echoed throughout the kitchen, before Ruby finally found Weiss' last spare inside the fourth cabinet she checked. Ruby held the light bulb in her hands before looking to the now burnt out one. She carefully climbed onto the island and took the burnt out light in her left hand and began unscrewing it. It came out with ease and she then replaced it with the new one; which shone brightly once the electricity hit it. Ruby smirked as she jumped down and as if she had been struck by a sudden disease began to notice all the things that she could fix. She cracked her fingers and undid her; her semblance carrying her to the living room where she hung it up and then sprinted back again. Ruby stood in the middle of the kitchen now, her hands still covered by the black hard knuckle gloves. She grabbed the bottom of her read V-neck and pulled it over her head, leaving her in just the red bra she wore. Ruby folded her shirt and left it on the island, before turning over the first of the four bar stools. She inspected the legs carefully and found that the reason for the wobbling was a simple loose screw.

More clattering of cabinets were heard only this time Ruby found a set of tools quickly; coming complete with enough dust to make a desert jealous. She screwed the screw back into place and flipped the bar stool over and smirked when she found that the problem had been fixed. The brunette went around to all the other stools and repeated the process, before moving to the light switch; which was about to fall off the wall. She took that off identified the problem and fixed it with what she could find, but they would have to buy a replacement. Grease decorated her face as she took apart Weiss' furnace and found that it was in bad need of freon and a new filter; which Ruby found in the garage next to the silver sedan she saw Weiss drive to and from work everyday. She replaced what needed to be replaced and shut the panel before testing it out. Her lips formed a smile as she heard the furnace come on for the first time since her arrival. Her arms were now spotted sporadically with grease and dirt, but it filled her with a sense of pride and an odd sense of home. She then walked into the living room whose tall ceilings still mesmerized Ruby; however it did not mesmerize her enough to blind her from the fact that the ceiling fan was wobbling. She scratched her chin as her mind worked out exactly how to get up to where the fan was, the grease on her hands now on her chin. Ruby's eyes lit up like a light bulb before she turned around and walked out to the garage again. To her surprise, Ruby, found what she was looking for and was very careful to clean the ladder before she brought it inside… and out of the cold.

She had to grimace as the floor still got dirty as she had to carry it through the kitchen and the living room. " _Welp I'll just have to clean to."_ Ruby admitted, going back into the kitchen to fetch her tools. Her boots thudded on the tile floor as she went over to the toolbox, but just as she was about to grab what she needed the sound of Weiss' phone vibrating echoed throughout the room. Ruby looked to her right and saw Weiss' phone buzzing on the counter with its' screen lit up. She walked over to it and read the caller ID; which read "Dad". Ruby's mouth formed a line as she hit "do not answer" and then went back to searching for the right tools. However, the phone was then almost blown up with the volley of text messages it received. The brunette dropped her tools and went back over to the phone, her brow crinkled with annoyance and frustration. She thumbed through the messages and her blood started to boil as she read the abusive words. She opened Weiss' phone, literally having seen her put in the password a dozen times, and replied to all the message with two words: "Fuck. Off." She then turned Weiss' phone off and set it back down on the counter. Ruby then returned to her tools and walked back into the living room. With loud steps she climbed the ladder, and began to work on the now turned off ceiling fan. This was happening right as Weiss was coming down the stairs; her black hair put up in her usual ponytail and her clothes having been changed to a black sweatshirt and a blue plaid skirt. Her feet were in a pair of white high heeled boots that went up to her thighs; the black frills that jutted out of their tops only helped to add to the "Princess" nickname that Ruby gave to her.

Ice blue eyes widened when they saw what Ruby was doing, "Uhhhhhh, Ruby, what are you doing?"

Ruby chuckled, "Improving your quality of life."

The red and brown haired woman used her semblance to fix the ceiling fan and was then suddenly back on the floor; which was now covered with a few rose petals. Weiss blinked a few times before fully realizing what had happened.

"I'll uh, clean this up as soon as I get the ladder back in the garage; but I fixed your barstools, some of your cabinets and your furnace." Ruby said, walking back into the kitchen with Weiss.

"You really did all that?" Weiss looked around her kitchen and then turned back to Ruby, "Where… Where did you learn to do all this?" Weiss asked, feeling the newfound heat being absorbed into her hands.

This caused Ruby to chuckle again, "Have you forgotten where I come from? I grew up in the Slums-both before and after the extermination-there we don't have the luxury of throwing stuff away." Weiss handed Ruby a wet rag, which she gratefully accepted and began wiping the grease off of herself. "You either learn to fix it or learn to live without it. This is why I'm still amazed by your house every time I see it."

"Oh, please my house isn't even that big. You're just trying to flatter me." Weiss said, pushing Ruby's shirt towards her.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Well, it's big to me. By the way your dad called while I was in here."

Weiss' shoulders drooped, "You didn't answer it did you?"

"No, but after he sent more than a dozen text messages, mostly calling you names that pissed me off, I simply replied with two words that simply said… fuck off. Now I would have said more bu- Hey, Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asked, scratching her chin.

The black haired woman had apparently sunk down to the floor and by the way her arms were sprawled out, melted. Her eyes hung open in a blank stare as her brow stood furrowed.

"Should I call 911?" Ruby asked, bending down and poking her cheek.

Weiss hand rose, "Ruby, you do know that he was the one that paid for our reservation tonight right?"

Ruby's face deadpanned, "Wow, and I thought that you actually went through your own trouble to get us a reservation."

"Yeah, well he offered as a show of 'goodwill'." Weiss said, getting up and grabbing her phone. "Yep, he canceled it."

"Oh, well you forget I know of more than one place to go for Christmas. Besides we have gifts to open." Ruby said, putting her hands in her pockets; her shirt having recently been put back on.

Weiss smirked, "Oh we do?"

"Yes, we do." Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and brought her to the living room. "I hope you like it." Ruby said, silently crossing her fingers.


	20. Christmas Part 2

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is late, but Christmas destroyed me more than I thought it would so I'm sorry~ Anyway, I just wanted to thank all of you who have favorited or followed my work of any kind and a very special thank you to all the reviewers you all are awesome and probably the best of the RWBY community. Anyway, please don't forget to follow, favorite and review. I'll see you all very soon.**

Two pairs of footsteps echoed throughout the large living room as Ruby lead Weiss into the room. Weiss smirked as she sat on the couch and Ruby went over to her bag and withdrew the package she silently hoped was still in one piece. She walked over to the black haired woman and set down in front of her, the box rattling as she did. Ruby lifted the box up and passed it to Weiss; whose fingers were fidgeting as she sat with her legs crossed. She accepted the box from Ruby and began tearing the wrapping paper to reveal the oak box. Weiss looked at the strange object in her hands, quizzically before she slowly began opening it. Her eyes lit up and her mouth opened a bit as she began hearing somber music began playing; the butterfly girl gently spinning in the center only served to enhance her wonderment.

"Oh, wow." Weiss giggled. "Who told you I like butterflies?"

Ruby shrugged, "A little birdy."

Weiss laughed and bent forward to hug Ruby, who slowly reciprocated after her brain figured out what she was doing.

Ruby rocked her back and forth a bit, "So I did a good job?"

"A very good, job." Weiss congratulated, taking another look at her music box before closing it.

She looked at Ruby and reached underneath the couch, the crunching of wrapping paper echoing through the room. Weiss brought up a package that was gently wrapped with red wrapping paper.

"It's your turn." Weiss said, handing her friend the package.

Ruby wrapped her hand around the package that one could tell was a piece of fabric.

The brunette smirked at this, "Aww yeah, I _love_ socks."

Weiss rolled her eyes as Ruby began tearing into the paper. However, just as she saw exactly what it was her hands stopped moving and a drop of water landed on her thumbnail; which traveled down the smooth keratin and absorbed into the red fabric.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, reaching out and grabbing her arms. "Do you not like it?"

The next thing that happened, shocked Weiss to her core as the younger woman suddenly threw her arms around her and brought her in close. The hat that used to be her mother's falling to the floor; the white thread used to repair it beaming in the light.

"Thank you. Thank you." Ruby repeated between sobs.

Weiss' pale lips formed a smile as she rubbed Ruby's back; her blue eyes shimmering like glass.

"Heh, I guess my gift knocked it outta the park. You to now refer to me as the Gift Queen." Weiss chuckled.

Ruby stopped crying and pushed herself away from Weiss, her face a perfect deadpan.

"Don't push your luck, Princess." Ruby said, smirking at her.

Ruby stood up before bending over to grab the hat she had just cried over. She took it into her hand and walked it over to her bag, where she threw it into the main pocket. Weiss watched as Ruby zipped her backpack up, and as she was staring remembered something she forgot to do.

"Oh shit." Weiss cursed, standing up.

Ruby turned towards her, "What's up?"

"I forgot to feed , Doug." Weiss replied, walking over to the door beneath her stairs.

"Doug?" Ruby asked, thinking that Weiss had some sort of pet, like a dog.

She followed Weiss into the room and her eyes went wide as she hugged the wall her body stiffer than a pole. Inside Weiss held a container of crickets that she would drop periodically into the glass tank that held a full grown bearded lizard; whom Ruby figured was "Doug".

Ruby eyes were transfixed on the container that held the insects, "Um, Weiss, what is that?"

"Hmm? Oh, this is Doug. She's my seven year old bearded lizard." Weiss said, throwing in another cricket.

"She?" Ruby asked, slowly inching inside the room.

"I found out she was a girl after I named her. Unfertilized eggs are kind of a big giveaway." Weiss said, taking the last cricket and moving it towards the tank.

Ruby moved closer to the tank only for the cricket to jump out of Weiss' hand and land perfectly on the exposed skin of her right arm.

Weiss watched as the brunnette sucked in a massive amount of air as she turned as stiff as a board.

"Uh, Ruby you alright?"

"Weiss, get this fucking thing off of me!" Ruby said, trying not to breath.

"Ruby, just calm down and I wi-"

"I'm calm."

"No, seriously you really need to be calm."

"Weiss, I swear to Christ if this fucking thing is not off my arm in the next second it will be on your motherfucking wall. Hurry!" Ruby said, her hands shaking at her hips.

Weiss opened her mouth again, but decided to close and help her friend.

Slowly walking over to the younger woman she brushed the cricket off and into the container. Ruby shook and brushed both her arms off with her hands, whilst letting out an agitated shriek.

"Are you really that scared of bugs?" Weiss asked, throwing the last cricket to its doom inside the tank.

Ruby took a breath, "Bugs are straight from the deepest recesses of Hell."

"I guess that's a yes." Weiss said, walking towards the door.

She walked out with Ruby and looked at the clock and found that it was a little after three. She slowly pirouetted back to Ruby, her black hair flowing with her as she went.

"It's still too early for dinner, so what do you want to do now?" Weiss asked, folding her hands in front of her.

Ruby's silver orbs moved up and then back down as she thought, "Well, you wanna go up to my place for a bit? I forgot something and it would get you outta the house for a bit."

"Sure sounds, fun. I'll grab my keys." Weiss said, turning around.

However, she was stopped when Ruby grabbed her ponytail.

"Hey!" Weiss protested.

Ruby smirked and crossed her arms, "I'll drive."

The command almost threw Weiss on the floor; never in her wildest dreams had Ruby ever expressed interest in driving her car… or any car for that matter.

"Y-You can- I mean are you sure?" She asked, running her hands through her hair.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know how to drive. Besides, it'll be fun."

Weiss smiled at her and grabbed her purse from the kitchen and fished her keys from it. She threw them into the air, where Ruby caught them with a swipe of the wrist; her coat having already been put on. Weiss followed her out to the garage and silently laughed as Ruby got in; she was not used to being driven anywhere.

The ride itself was uneventful, yet Weiss felt that Ruby still drove a bit too fast for her liking; but she could get over it. The roads were not slick anymore and while Weiss enjoyed watching the world she rarely got to see fly past, Ruby, remained vigilant for anymore CCAS checkpoints. In little under a minute both of them were through the door of Ruby's apartment. Weiss smiled as the scent of cinnamon filled her sinuses and without a doubt got stuck on her clothes so that she would be smelling the intoxicating odor even after she got home. She stepped away from the door and allowed Ruby to walk in, the much taller woman having been looking over her head the whole time.

"Sorry, I'm slow." Weiss apologized, folding her hands again.

Ruby just rolled her eyes and stole away into her bedroom before reemerging holding her pistol in her hands.

"I can't believe I forgot to take this with me." she said, pushing it into her pants which were now covered by her black trench coat.

Weiss smirked, "We came all the way back here for that?"

"Yep, besides you do get a great view of the city outside." Ruby said, walking into the kitchen.

Weiss followed her and took a position next to Ruby in front of the window, the light outside dancing on their faces and catching their eyes. The outside world seemed to be slowly melting as the sun began to cast its rays around the buildings and lovingly holding them as if it were their mother giving them one last glance before bed. Both women looked at the world around them and for one brought forth the pain and questions of her life, and the other just questions of whether or not she could identify herself as one of her own. Shadow advanced across both their eyes, and almost covered them before, Ruby, touched Weiss' shoulder.

"We should go. It's getting late and we wouldn't want to miss dinner again would we?" Ruby asked, digging her hands into her pockets.

Weiss smiled, "No, I don't think so." Both of them walked to the door. "By the way the place you're taking me better be good."

"Oh, don't worry we're going to the best place ever."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, a place that sheltered Sensitives like yourself have yet to experience." Ruby said, locking her door.

The outside air was still cold as the two of them made their way outside, the wet sidewalk in danger of freezing as the temperature started to drop. Ruby stuck her hands in her pockets again and started to walk towards the back of her apartment building.

"Come on. I actually live close to it so we can walk." Ruby said, motioning with her head.

Weiss put two hands on her purse strap and kept close to Ruby as they began walking through the alleyways behind her apartment building.

It was in these alleyways that the dark appeared much more intense and the people, although very few, were clearly not there because they wanted to be. Ruby felt Weiss start to get even closer to her, and when she turned to just glance at her, Ruby, found that Weiss kept looking around herself every few seconds. Ruby stopped walking and let Weiss run into her; bringing the other woman out of the uneasiness she felt. Ruby looked down at her and Weiss looked up at her with a questioning look. Weiss felt an arm reach underneath hers, and soon found that it was Ruby's; whom was now leading her through the alleyway. A slight dusting of pink shaded Weiss' pale cheeks as the taller woman kept her close so that she would feel at least a little bit safer. The black haired exile looked at Ruby's face and saw how there was not a trace of fear in her face; the hard steel eyes looking instead like those that would rather destroy the world than fear it. The two continued to walk and eventually came upon a bar located on the bottom floor of a two story building; Weiss surmised that it was own by a Mistrali considering the decor on the outside.

"You're taking me to a bar for Christmas?" Weiss smirked.

Ruby looked towards the building, "Nope, I'm taking you to a laundromat."

Weiss face deadpanned, "Wow, it was a joke."

"So was mine. Come on." Ruby said, smirking.

The two of them walked through the front door and through the crowded and noisy atmosphere, Ruby, grabbed Weiss' hand and lead her to the bar where Chi stood in a very risky santa dress. The front of it was cut down the middle well below her breasts and ended in a black belt. The skirt was red and cut all the way up to her hip on the right side; causing her to show a considerable amount of skin. Her lips were decorated with bright red lipstick and a santa hat set atop her jet black hair that was most likely darker than Weiss' hair.

"Are you cosplaying, Chinglish?" Ruby asked, motioning for Weiss, who was kind of lost, to sit next to her.

Chi smirked when she saw that Ruby had come by for the first Christmas ever, "I guess I am. Hey guys look who decided to finally show up this year!"

The whole room turned around and silenced as they locked onto to Ruby. Cheers rang out of the people, men and women alike all calling her Red. Weiss watched in awe as they all appeared to know Ruby personally and she only found out why when she saw someone step aside and on the back wall, hidden from anybody not looking for it, was the broken angel wings and star of the Fallen carved into the wood. Weiss' eyes widened for a moment, but she tried to stay calm as they hadn't tried to do anything to her just yet.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you guys too. Do what you do." Ruby said, finally getting everyone to calm back down.

She turned back to Weiss as the crowd went back to their tables, much quieter than when they had arrived.

"So you figured out who they are yet? I mean it's not that hard." Ruby asked, tapping her hands on the counter.

Weiss looked around, "They're all Fallen fighters, aren't they?"

Ruby gave her a thumbs up, "Yep, well, most are their are some regular humans mixed in there, but for the most part we're all Aura Sensitives."

"Who commands them?" Weiss asked, keeping a hand on her purse, which had been recently placed on the counter.

Ruby didn't say a word as they heard a pair of heels click behind them. Weiss turned around to see Chi standing between them, a smile on her face.

"That'd be me, but Ruby's technically my boss." Chi explained.

"Don't you forget it, bitch."

"Cunt."

"Whore."

"Slut."

Both Ruby and Chi, who were currently pressing their foreheads together, heard Weiss clear her throat. Both women turned back to her with quizzical expressions on their faces.

"Um, you were saying?" Weiss asked, kind of finding it comical.

Chi turned to Weiss and stuck out her hand a friendly smile on her face, "I'm Chi Lee Zang, the owner of this bar and grill, _Huaguan_ , and it's nice to meet you…"

"Weiss." The black haired woman stated taking her hand.

Chi smiled at this, "That's a pretty name, it was pretty popular in Atlas when I served. Although, I don't hear it very often now."

"Wow, I'm originally from Atlas; but I moved here when I was five." Weiss explained letting go of her hand.

Chi pushed herself up from the counter, "Interesting, well I can hear Ruby's stomach growling from here," the brunette shot Chi a dirty look. "So what would you guys like to eat? We have award winning cheese burgers, and Mistrali food that some people here just might die for. Also since you are a Sensitive I'll tell you this anyway I make special noodle bowls for the Fallen as a thank you."

"Just give her the best burger you have Chi, and you know what I want." Ruby turned to Weiss, "You'll love it, the damn thing has beer cheese, bacon, and barbecue sauce."

"You had me at beer. Speaking of which." Weiss looked at Chi, who got the hint immediately.

"Two beers then?" Chi asked, her tattooed arms grabbing a notepad from inside the bosom of her dress.

Ruby chuckled, "Come on, Chinglish. You know my Christmas tradition."

Chi laughed, "Right, a shot of vodka and two beers alongside the Fallen Special and the Beer Cheese Barbeque Burger coming right up."

Both of them watched as Chi disappeared behind a door to the left of the bar; the sound of Christmas music coming softly from behind the door.

Ruby turned to Weiss and cocked an eyebrow at her.

Weiss gave her a concerned look, "What?"

"Well, what do you think?" Ruby asked, keeping her head up with her hand.

Weiss looked at Ruby and thought for a second, the dim lights serving to light only half their faces as her mind worked.

"This place is nice, and Chi doesn't seem to be that bad considering her other choice of occupation." Weiss said, just as the door opened again.

Both watched Chi step out and rejoin them. Her onyx eyes looking positively wondrous in the light.

"I take it you guys didn't get cozy when I was gone?" Chi asked, with a teasing expression.

Weiss' mouth almost dropped open, but Ruby saw through the attack.

"Sure, we did. More cozy than you get on a regular basis." the brunette shot back, a sinister smirk on her face.

Chi clicked her tongue whilst grabbing Weiss' beer and Ruby's vodka, "Now that's just mean."

The glasses clicked as they hit the counter and Ruby's hand immediately shot forward and grabbed the glass, almost spilling it. Weiss watched, her mouth open and bottle mere inches from it, as Ruby took the shot glass and downed it in one go. The back of her throat felt like fire and her sinuses sizzled as the hard drink worked its way to her stomach.

"Bah! Merry Christmas to me." Ruby turned the glass over and set it on the counter. "How, the hell Naga can drink this stuff for fun I haven't a clue."

"She's a fuckin' beast that's why." Chi said, beginning to wash out used glasses.

Between sips of her beer, Weiss asked, "Who's Naga?"

"The third scariest bitch we know." Ruby replied, finally starting her beer.

"That's an understatement." Chi added, just before a holographic screen appeared in front of her with red letters saying "ready".

Chi shook her hands off, before drying them. Her black heels clicked as she once again disappeared behind the door. Weiss' ice blue eyes followed Chi and when she disappeared she turned to Ruby.

"Trying to get drunk are you?" she asked, putting her half empty beer down.

Ruby silver eyes met her's, a light of sarcasm in them, "No, what would make you say that?"

"Oh, you know the fact that you just downed a shot of vodka and now your beer." Weiss replied, a blue nail pointing at the empty bottle.

Ruby took the clear bottle in her hand and looked at with surprise in her eyes.

"Wow, I'm a fucking drunk." Ruby said, smirking.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Weiss vaguely felt Ruby's personality rubbing off on her. "After, all that couldn't be your drink."

"Smartass." Ruby smiled.

"Wow, I've never seen you smile like that." Weiss cared to mention.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, "Maybe, I am a bit drunk."

Weiss was about to say something more, but she was cut off by the smell of broth and applewood smoked bacon; shortly before Chi kicked the door open their food held in both her hands. Both Ruby and Weiss' mouths started watering as the noodle bowl and the burger were still hot, the burger's juices, cheese, and barbeque sauce running down its length and pooling on the plate. The fries that came on the plate were fresh, hot, and already covered in ketchup.

Ruby's bowl was on par with grilled chicked, oozing its grease into the broth and being absorbed into the fish and barely; the noodles covered everything and were so thick that the broccoli that sat on top of it was able to stay afloat. The Mistrali woman sat the dishes in front of the two woman, and smiled as she straightened up.

" _Yongyou!"_ (Enjoy) she said, putting her hands on her hips.

On que Ruby grabbed her chopsticks and Weiss grabbed her burger. Chi watched as the two appeared to be satisfied, yet also appeared to be racing the other to determine who could eat their meal first. Ruby although, was actually wanted to taste her food so she decided to slow down about halfway through, and was soon followed by Weiss who relished the victory by actually tasting the amazing food in front of her.

"I take it you both like it then?" Chi asked, grabbing Ruby's bottle and setting a new one in its place.

Weiss gave her a thumbs up, since her mouth was full and Ruby said, "I wish your guys would cook this well every Christmas, Chinglish."

"Well, I finally decided to invest in actual cooks. Although, I have to pay them more I think they'll work out well." Chi explained.

"Nice, it's good that your shithole just turned into a hole." Ruby teased, as a knife was pointed at her.

Weiss' blue eyes went wide as Chi held the knife at Ruby's nose, "I will cut you, Ruby Rose."

"Bring it, bitch." Ruby respond, their foreheads meeting once again.

Weiss watched them once again and laughed, "Ruby, your noodles are getting cold."

"Let them freeze, because I'm about to throw down with this whore." Ruby said, pushing her forehead harder against Chi's.

Chi pressed back, "I will fuck you up, slut."

The two pressed back and forth and caused Weiss to wonder, " _Is this what happens when you have too many bloodthirsty women in the room?"_ It was as she wondered this that she heard the door open and four pairs of footsteps enter the building. Chi was the first to look towards the door, and her expression immediately changed.

"Welcome, find a seat wherever you can." She said, her lips spreading apart.

Both Ruby and Weiss turned to look at the door and when they did the room felt as if a cold shiver had descended on it. The wind chimes echoed throughout the room calling everyone's attention to the front, stirred by the sudden lack of noise.

Brown eyes, burning with hatred locked onto the two women at the counter. Their hate focused most of all on Weiss. Four heavy footsteps walked over towards Weiss, their boots like that of armor.

"Cardin! What are you doing here?!" Weiss yelled, getting up from her seat.

Cardin wore an amused expression as he looked towards Ruby; who wore a disinterested expression on her face.

"Come here to get your ass beat again?" Ruby asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Haha, you're cute; but it doesn't matter." Cardin grabbed Weiss' arm with enough force to hurt her. "You know, were it any other time I'd actually take the time to kick your ass; but since you got a nice rack I'll let it slide for now. Let me know if you ever need a big dick to satisfy you." Cardin said, dragging Weiss towards the door under much protest.

Ruby paid no attention to the comment, but had been paying more attention to the large steak knife next to Weiss' abandoned plate. She looked towards Chi, who looked back at her, and then looked at the knife which got her a nodd from her Mistrali counterpart.

Sky began opening the door and it was at this moment that, Ruby, sprung into action grabbing the knife and hurling it at superhuman speeds. The knife cut some of Dove's hair as it flew past and drove itself into Sky's hand, tearing through flesh as the knife that was meant more for sawing cut through his hand and pinned it to the wood door. Sky screamed a considerably high pitched scream, as they all turned around to see Ruby standing up behind them.

"You're going to take a lady from her meal, without giving a reason or even saying bye. That's harsh." Ruby said, her eyes half lidded.

"Okay." Weiss began struggling in Cardin's grip again. "I was going to let you go, but you just don't know when to shut your goddamn mouth do you?"

He threw Weiss forward, and as she tried to regain her newfound balance was hit in the cheek with a force that broke skin and sent her to the hardwood floor. Gasps filled the room, as the men in the room stood up pulling their guns from their pants all barrels pointing towards the four men. Weiss sat their on the floor trying to pick herself up, only to be grabbed by her ponytail and hoisted onto her feet again; her cheek bleeding all the way down the to her chin.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, moron. Otherwise, things like this might happen." He pressed his finger into Weiss' open wound. "Now, we have to take her back to daddy Schnee, so we can have our Christmas dinner together as Fiancees."

The women were the next ones to respond pulling out their weapons, some were even full assault rifles hidden underneath the tables. The men stood in front of them handing their pistols off, and grabbing the bigger weapons as Chi pulled the hammer back on one of her fifty caliber pistols.

"Gentlemen, do you have any idea where you are?" Chi asked.

The four of them backed up against the door, the feeling of being overwhelmed crawling up their spines and dancing across the hair on their necks. Ruby stood as still as a statue as she slowly moved her right hand to her left cheek, a warm liquid having been on her cheek ever since Weiss had been hit. She drug her fingers across her skin and when she looked at them she found her middle and ring fingers were stained red with blood. She looked back towards Cardin's crew, a hint of red tarnishing the silver irises of her eyes.

"Let her go, or you will never leave this place. Her father cannot touch her here, this place is guarded by razor feathers of a broken bird." Ruby said, taking a step forward.

Chi eyes widened as she felt her own aura invade her own mind. The fear she suddenly felt was like none she had ever experienced, the sound of wings flapping in her ears resounded in her head, finally she heard the sound of a crow caw which was followed by even more cawing sounds. " _What the hell? My aura is trying to hide from something. It's running away from something, something born of pain. A flock of birds? No. It's something more, something darker."_ She looked towards to Ruby, and she saw that her eyes were almost fully red again. " _Ruby… Rose?"_

Cardin burst out laughing. His friends began laughing with him.

"You know that's a funny trick kid, but unfortunately I have a few tricks of my own." he mocked, raising his hand.

The air in the room shifted as a force tore through the room, Weiss' eyes going wide as she realized a secret that had been kept from her all this time. Ruby didn't flinch as the wave of aura raced towards her and before long was upon her. Cardin smiled a satisfied, sadistic smile as he watched the blast hit, Ruby. Everyone watched as the aura, quite literally… washed over Ruby like the mist from a spray bottle. Everyone's face fell flat as the aura fell like sparkles to Ruby's boots.

"What?!" Cardin yelled, throwing Weiss to the ground once again. "How the hell did you do that?! What do your fancy ass contacts make you God or something?!"

The red slowly drained from Ruby's irises, "You're not serious? Like you honestly, can't be serious about my eyes being contacts." Cardin didn't give her answer. "Alright, then I guess I'll show you."

Ruby formed three rose petals in her right hand and threw them at Cardin's friends. The sharp hardened petals slicing right to the bone of one of their two legs, Ruby, then snapped her fingers at abnormal speed and the rose petals exploded their shards flying from the knee and embedding themselves in everything around them, including the other leg. Weiss moved her hand in front of her face as her adrenaline made her see things in slow motion, thus allowing her to see several shards flying towards her. However, before they could reach her they hit an invisible barrier and bounced off of it like toys. As Dove, Sky, and Russle all screamed in pain, Weiss, looked behind her to see Ruby and reached her hand out and was forming an Aura Barrier around her.

The brunette then used her right hand to lift them up and formed a fist and jerked it down; their bodies flying up and slamming on the ceiling. It was at this point that Cardin took some initiative and pushed all this aura into his right fist and began running at Ruby.

"Fuck You!" He yelled with zealous.

Zealous that was quickly sucked away as Ruby broke her barrier on Weiss and used her non-dominant hand to stop Cardin's fist in it's tracks. The taller man's large arm shook as he tried to force its way through Ruby's hand, the pseudo redhead looking into his very soul as he tried to break through.

In due time Cardin began to get frustrated, and soon threw his other hand at Ruby; but even this was a trap as she let go of his other hand throwing him off balance. As he hyper extended his arm, Ruby crossed her arms and caused her fist to hover around either side of Cardin's forearm. She pulled her fists together and snapped his arm in two different places, the sounds of bone and flesh squishing and being pulverized echoed throughout the room. Cardin yelled in pain as he was then kicked to the floor, his arm like jelly.

"Submit, or I'll have these men and women kill you." Ruby said taking a step forward; her boot making residual thud.

"Heh, hahahaha." Cardin laughed. "I don't submit to lesser people like you."

Ruby just stared at him, before picking him up by the collar and hoisting him to his feet.

"Okay, we're going again. Yeah, let's go again." Cardin said, putting his one good fist up.

Ruby just stared at him as she let the others fall from the ceiling, their bodies thumping on the floor. The next thing Weiss heard was something she could not believe in her wildest dreams.

"You'll kneel before me for hurting my friend." she said, everyone in the room back away.

Chi looked at Ruby with a subtle expression of surprise. The brunette didn't notice it; she was far too focused elsewhere in the room.

"Come one, what are we wait-" Cardin was cut off, by a chair being flung through the air.

The piece of furniture hit Cardin in the side and was then followed by a barstool that assaulted his other side. Chi saw what was happening and knelt down to pull Weiss behind the bar.

"Kneel." Ruby commanded, hurling another chair at him her aura.

He gasped in pain as he used his good arm punched the chair away from him, his knuckles becoming bloody immediately. Two more were sent his way, colliding with him at the same time. Several things were heard snapping from within his body as he dropped to one knee, Ruby's boots thudding on the floor in front of him.

She stuck her right thumb in his mouth and guided his head up to her face, "Bite, and I take one of your teeth out with my hand." Ruby turned to all those in the room. "Members of the Fallen, we've just captured Cardin Winchester; heir to the Winchester fortune. He lives." Ruby pointed to the other three. "Do what you will with them."

Ruby then walked away from them, her absence being filled in by the Fallen in the room. Ruby made her way over to Weiss, who was now standing behind the bar with Chi. The brunette's eyes hugged the floor was she slowly moved them back up to her friend. Ruby took a step forward and put her hand over Weiss' injured cheek. The black haired exile let out a low gasp as the pain suddenly went away; and when Ruby moved her hand she reached up and touched her cheek to find it smooth.

"How- How did you do that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shifted her head back and forth a bit, "Some might say the world is vaste and infinite, well so is Aura when you go through the training to acquire it." Ruby turned to Chi. "You'll be in charge of getting them back to the Fallen, Chi. As for Weiss and I; we've had a little too eventful of a night."

"I couldn't agree more, you both enjoy your night." Chi said, putting her pistol back underneath the counter and walking over to Cardin and his crew.

Ruby grabbed Weiss hand, surprising the older woman, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Blue eyes met silver before their owner slowly nodded, and allowed herself to be lead out the door and into the alleyway that seemed a lot safer than before.

"So did you mean it?" Weiss asked.

"Mean what?"

"That I'm your friend."

Ruby thought on this for a second as they walked.

"Yeah, you're my friend."

 **Up next on Death March.**

Water dripped in the underground chamber, as high pitched humming echoed throughout the damp room. Pained whimpers joined the humming to create a swirl of disturbing sounds.

Plastic clicked along the hands of a small woman in the room, "You look so pretty now, Cardin. Be sure and dance for mommy now."

The woman moved out of the way to show the room Cardin's new face, a face that had its eyes and mouth sewn shut with barbed wire.

"Yes, mommy will love her new baby boy, won't she?" the woman asked, red pupils appearing through the dark eye holes of the white, plastic mask.

Cardin could only focus on his own heartbeat to keep him sain. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump…_

Death March Chapter 21: Doll


	21. The Doll

**A/N: So sorry this is a bit late, guys; but thanks to the ice storm and mlk day I got some free time to put more into the story so that's what I did. I just wanted to say thank you for all the support and you guys are the best people on this site. So please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. I'll see you all next week^_^**

The sound of metal heels clicking echoed through the underground passage, that was located underneath the 26th Ward. Macy walked through the passage with her her shoulders back and chest out. Her mask was pushed onto her forehead and her green eyes were fixed on the path ahead of her; even though on the sides of the tunnel were various armed guards all posted as a sort of Honor Guard. Their BDUs, plate carriers, boots, helmets, gloves, holsters, belts, and balaclavas were all jet black; on their left arm was a patch that identified them as belonging to Wolf squad and their admin pouches were emblazoned with a broken angel wings patch. " _The only squad that can match my bloodhounds in battle."_ Macy mused, coming to her destination.

"I've come to see the Doll." she told, the guards posted at the iron door in front of her.

The guards opened the door, and allowed Macy to walk into the lonely, cold room. The door closed behind her as a cold draft gently blew some of the loose strands of her blonde hair. Her green eyes were focused on the chair in front of her, the small cloaked body of the Doll sitting there her head down and her plastic in cased hands clutched around the beat up wood of the old chair she sat on. Macy could hear a faint sound like that of a rattlesnake, reverberating from the ceiling. She disregarded the noise, but kept it in her mind just in case. The draft flowed through the hollow eye holes of the Doll's mask and created a small whistling sound; shortly before the Doll's head moved up. The plastic around her neck creaked from the stress of her neck moving around; her hollow eyes and hooded head meeting the Librarian's gaze.

"What is it?" Doll asked, her hands slacking on the chair.

Macy cleared her throat, "It's concerning the Widow stirring up trouble in the 24th. Karat and Red are currently observing the situation; but from what we've seen Widow is very skilled and her knowledge of CCAS movements is astounding to say the least. When she gives that knowledge to her men it becomes a nuisance to try and observe the situation."

"I see, so she's not an amature." Doll chuckled. "That's what makes this so fun, the hunt. You send in the hounds, the Commission of Counter Aura Sensitives, to flesh out the prey while you put them in your crosshairs."

Doll stood up, her short stature proving to intimidate all those who had to make a first introduction. Her burgundy robe, fleshed out around her legs and appeared to dance as the coverings on her arms were not coverings at all; instead they were just more fabric and red ribbon sewn onto the back of it. This fabric and ribbon fell to show that her arms were covered by red ribbon, wrapped around and around her arms until it joined the ribbon that disappeared underneath her robe; without a doubt covering the rest of her body. The ribbon on her arms was half covered by white, hard plastic that covered her bicep, elbow, and forearm; the plastic on her hands and fingers also matching the ones that covered her arms. She stretched her arms far apart, the outline of her lips appearing prominently through the red ribbon that covered the mouth opening on her white mask. She skipped forward, her feet only half covered by the ribbon that cloaked her entire body underneath the robe and beyond. Her barely covered feet gave some comfort to those around her since they did show that she did have human skin underneath all her garments.

"The Widow is a ghost that should have stayed dead. However, the CCAS have their own role to play in the World Cage." The sound of the rattlesnake returned, as Neo dropped from the ceiling; a green, scaly tail hanging behind her back. "As for you inform Phoenix that the Bloodhounds will enter the area, and work to slowly cause dissention among the Widow's forces. When it comes to war the psyche of those fighting will always be weaker than their physical strength."

"What are you going to do?" Macy asked, trying to distract herself from Neo stripping down in the corner to bathe.

The Doll chuckled, her laugh like that of a little girl.

"Securing us a rabbit trail." she replied, grabbing a chain at the bottom of her chair.

She pulled it forward and Macy watched as Cardin Winchester walked forward, his eyes and mouth sewn shut with barbed wire. His body was covered with a jet black robe that went down to cover his feet. He tried to move his lips in vain, but stopped once they began to bleed again.

"After all, mommy, needs to see her new baby boy." the Doll chuckled, her lips forming a smile underneath her ribbon.

Meanwhile, Ruby was busy packing a large duffle bag in her apartment; while Weiss watched with an attentive look. Her ice blue eyes watched as Ruby stored her assault rifle, magazines, extra sword blades, and finally these strange cone shaped objects.

"What are those?" Weiss asked, playing with her pony tail.

Ruby clicked a button on the bottom of the device, and the cone split apart to look as though it were a Trillium with a glowing red center.

"It's a trip mine. If I were to throw this at a wall it would attach itself and arm itself simultaneously. When something passes through its field of vision it will explode and shower all those around with several thousands small flechettes." Ruby explained, deactivating the mine.

Weiss shivered a bit, "Sounds painful. I thought you didn't kill though?"

"I don't like to kill, but when it comes to Aura Sensitives I don't take chances." She zipped up the bag, and turned fully to Weiss. "I'd rather come back alive, keeping those I care about safe. Instead of pussing out, and letting myself get killed just to wonder if my loved ones will be okay."

A warm smile appeared on Weiss face at Ruby's words, "Are you sure you're not a guy? Because, you're probably the most noble woman I've ever met."

Ruby chuckled, "You're not the first one to ask me that, and yes I am a girl. I can have babies."

"Oh, really? I thought all that girl testosterone made you infertile." Weiss said, her own snarky sarcasm allowing Ruby some comfort.

She grabbed the bag and threw it on her shoulder, the strap catching her hair a bit.

"Damn it." she cursed pulling her hair free. "I need to cut this shit. I appreciate you watching the place while I'm gone again, by the way, you know so I don't forget."

Weiss waved her off, "Please, it's not gonna break my back coming here to check the mail every so often. I still don't know what you're doing though."

"I am enforcing Fallen sovereignty." Ruby said, grabbing her gauntlet and slipping it on. "Basically, the Fallen are the most prominent Sensitive Revolutionary Organization on the Vytal continent. This attracts a lot of attention, especially from rivals. Fallen directive one is to follow the double Z rates commands and of course kill the CCAS or any other officials. Directive two, however, is to enforce Sovereignty. In the Fallen all Aura Sensitives are to be under the Fallen banner, if they don't conform they're suppose to be killed. Yet, most don't directly enforce it unless the Sensitive or Sensitives are warring against the Fallen."

"So basically, you don't kill other Sensitives unless they are deemed threatening to the organization?" Weiss surmised.

"Yep, pretty much. Anyway, I have to go back to the 24th, don't hurt yourself, get in my underwear drawer, or look at my browser history. Bye!" Ruby yelled, before disappearing; a few rose petals leading to the swinging door.

Weiss' eyes were wide and her mouth small as she slowly rose her hand and flexed her fingers to wave. Her eyes fell to the rose petals on the floor, " _Damn it, Ruby Rose."_

One ward away in the 5th Ward, red ribboned feet walked up the sidewalk that lead to a very extravagant house; one that screamed rob me but deterred it by the guards standing around its fences and the gate. The metal bars were held in place by large brick pillars, the closest one being the one that the Doll hid Cardin behind. She laughed to herself as he strained against the chain, his mouth drooling and his stomach growling. She covered her mouth and laughed before skipping over to the guards at the front gate.

"Trick or treat!" she yelled, getting the first guards attention.

He walked over to her, "Get lost, kid, it's not even anywhere near halloween."

"Oh, okay then. I guess you'd settle for a trick." she said, snapping her fingers.

The three guards behind him, were suddenly decapitated by an unknown force. Their blood soaked into the pavement as the guard in front of him turned around to see the Doll behind him. He reached for his gun with fire in his eyes, but it was quickly extinguished when the Doll disappeared and stabbed him in the back with her right hand. Blood shot from his mouth as he fell to his knees the; the Doll's arm now sticking from his chest.

"You are food, nothing more." the Doll whispered into his ear.

The Doll reached up with her left hand and cupped the man's adam's apple. Her fingers pushed and tore before ripping the man's esophagus free, her hands and mask getting covered in blood. She giggled as he fell forward, choking to death. The Doll then retrieved Cardin and began walking up the street towards the front of the house. When they were about half way there both of them heard the alarms go off, and Cardin suddenly realized where he was. The doll looked around, the red pupils of her eyes showing through the darkness of the eye holes of the mask she wore. Her right hand rose again and the crackling of electricity announced its arrival. She placed her hand on the ground and electricity surged through the yard burning out all breaker boxes and frying the power lines. A gust of cold wind blew across the large yard, as she stood back up; the ribbons and her burgundy robe whipping around wildly as they continued.

"Come on, hurry up." Doll said, pulling the chain harder.

Cardin stumbled forward like a proverbial Frankenstein; his foot eventually hitting a step. The Doll turned the knob on the large evergreen door, and found it to be locked.

"Pathetic." She said, the ribbons no longer flapping in the wind.

The ribbons soon had a mind of their own and whipped around wildly, like a snake that had been inflicted a mortal wound; yet refused to die. They twisted and stretched before slamming on the door, the upper and lower halves of the piece of wood splitting in half. The ribbon went through the now shattered door and grabbed a guard, who had been standing behind it. Screams echoed throughout the hallway, the ribbon cut off his limbs, and spread blood all over the immaculate, white walls. The ribbon plunged itself into his chest and ripped out his heart; while its brother grabbed his head and beat it until his eyes fell out and his head more or less looked like a tomato. Two more guards arrived and were given the same treatment by even more ribbons.

"Yesssssssssss. Defile them. Make them suffer, these sticking pigs." Doll laughed, walking through the viscera. "Even the dogs are not allowed to eat them."

A shot rang out in the living room, and when Doll looked up she saw a bullet suspended in midair. She chuckled as she looked past the piece of lead and saw the man who fired it; he looked like he was about to piss himself. She moved her hand across her chest and his head popped off thanks to the sheer force of her Aura alone.

The room went quiet after she made her Aura drop the ribbons. She pulled Cardin forward and began moving towards the upper floors. She could hear the sound of someone whimpering up here, and the Doll's lips formed a smile once again as Cardin and she found the bedroom door. Her hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob, and like the front door it was locked. However, this time she just swiped her hand in front of the door and the lock disengaged. It swung free and gave Doll a great view of a very rich family, the husband holding his wife who was crying her eyes out.

"That is too cute." She pointed at them. "Kill."

On que Cardin jumped into the room, and sounds of screaming and tearing filled the room. Their own son killing them. Doll chuckled as she walked past the scene and over to the woman's purse. Digging through it she soon found her wallet and retrieved her credit card and debit card. She threw the wallet to the floor and looked at the two cards in her hand and then went searching for the assets that Cardin's dad had; the foundation of his rich empire. Doll moved over to the computer desk and began to dig through that. Her pupils lit up again when she found the folder containing all his investment information and bank account number. She tucked them underneath her right arm, and started to walk back to Cardin. However, she stopped when her ears caught the squeak of a closet door. She smiled to herself and turned around to see a little girl who looked to be around the age of twelve. Her teeth were bared and her lovely dress was disheveled as her tearful eyes looked at Doll, who was just barely taller than her.

"Oh my. I was unaware Cardin Winchester had a sister. How… quaint." Doll said, bending towards her.

Tears flowed down the girl's eyes, "Who are you? I need to know so I can kill you later."

A laugh burst out from the taller woman's mouth, "Well, aren't you the charming one?" she put her left hand on her chest, "I am the prey that kills the hunter… and then eats him. Now, go away."

Doll rose her left hand and pushed the girl away from her; back into the closet. " _People should learn not to threaten me."_ Doll thought, forming a fireball in her left hand.

She threw it at the closet door and it immediately caught on fire. She smirked at it, before walking back over to Cardin who was now on his knees in front of his dead parents.

"Good job, Cardin." Doll congratulated, before cutting off his head with the edge of her hand.

His head fell to the viscera below, and rolled in front of his mother's. Doll began running again; her robe flowing behind her as the fire soon spread into the bedroom. Her feet carried her outside once again, and her eyes were treated with the sight of police cruisers speeding towards her location. The sound of the house falling apart inside echoed into the outside world as the upper windows exploded out, showering Doll with glass. The embers that soon joined the air fell slowly in front of her red pupils, the hate swirling around in them. Memories flooded her mind and the burning hate, anger, and hopelessness all swirled around and fixed together like a cocktail, "I'll kill you, coward."

She slowly walked down the path once again, and by the time she reached the gate the cruisers as well as the standard CCAS unite arrived to cut her off. They all stopped in front of her and everyone of them pulled their guns; shouting at her to "stop".

"Go away." she said, picking up a police cruiser with her aura and using it to knock all the other ones out of her way.

Glass and metal shattered as she threw the police cruiser between the ones in front of her, knocking them to the side and either killing or pinning those behind them.

"Fire, everyone! Fire!" the leader shouted, only to be silenced by one of the CCAS officers.

Doll heard a pair of footsteps walking towards her, and when the owner came into view; she took note of the red star pin on his suit.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? I never thought there would be a Praetorian Knight stationed here, in one of the safest wards." Doll mocked, with a giggle in her voice.

The Knight was tall, with green hair and a large gold sword on his back. He carried himself with a certain level of poise.

"I am Special Investigator Sage Ayana," he grabbed his sword from his back and slammed it on the asphalt. "And even though I was assign to the Lockjaw response team… I will defend these people from abominations like you!"

The Doll's mouth was unmoving, as she slowly clapped, "That was so moving, I'll just give myself up right now. Then again you're too weak to stop me so please just step asi-"

She was cut off by his sword hitting her and creating a large dust cloud around them. Sage looked at the spot he assumed she was with fury in his eyes, until he heard giggling behind him. He turned around and saw Doll standing behind him.

"Oh my. Did I hurt your feelings?"

He swung again only for the Doll to disappear again.

"Wow, I never knew a Knight could be so fragile. Tell me what looks best a cop pinata or a cop balloon?"

Sage turned to his right and saw that the Doll was now sitting atop of the police cruisers; the rest of his men, including his new partner, all suspended in the air by ribbons through their chests.

"Nevermind, I think I have enough to try out both." she laughed.

"SHERI!" Sage yelled, pulling a lever on his sword.

The blade split apart and turned into a large laser cannon that he proceeded to cut everything in the direction that the Doll was. She giggled as she jumped in the air, avoiding the attack, and landed in between two houses. Sage saw her land and when he ran his way over to where she was he saw her waving at him, just before running behind the house on his left. He flowed her, which was more of a challenge than he thought since at points he could caught a glimpse of her robe before she disappeared again.

Sage was eventually lead to an old, abandoned factory where he found Doll's robe hanging from a post just outside its door. He kept looking around him with his sword raised as he moved to the piece of fabric; that slowly blue in the chilly wind. " _She undressed?"_ Sage asked, himself grabbing the garment. He looked around and before long his nose caught a rather pungent smell that lead him to look at the garment. " _What the hell?"_ He asked, himself sniffing the robe.

"Why the fuck does it smell like kerosene, and sulfur?" he asked himself, throwing the garment down.

He brought his sword closer to himself, and walked towards the door.

Sage pushed on the door, it's hinges swinging open with a eerie squeak. He pointed his sword toward the door and entered the building. The darkness enveloped his tall form, and his only comfort was the white light from the overcast skies; slipping through the few windows. He moved his arm behind him and into a pre-slash position; giving him the ability to swing if he got surprised. Sage's boots crunched on glass, just before entering the main storage area of the toy warehouse. All around him were shelves upon shelves of decaying toys; a mighty tombstone of a once great economic empire. Of course those days were long gone, exterminated along with the Aura Sensitives.

"Welcome to the land of the dead." a voice whispered in his ear.

His eyes went wide and swung behind him; his sword knocking over a whole shelf that crashed to the floor. Sweat ran down from his forehead, and was wiped away quickly before he heard rattling behind him. Sage turned quickly his sword raised, but then lowered as he saw Sheri standing in front of him.

"Sheri? How are you alive?" Sage asked.

"Heh, a little gift my mom gave me from Atlas." she said, holding up a syringe.

"Wow, I didn't know Atlas was that advanced. We should be careful there's a double Z rated Sensitive here." Sage advised.

Sheri walked back the way he came, "Oh really, who is it?"

"I think it's the Doll. It's very rare to see her; and from what we know she's very good at killing Knights." Sage pointed his sword at her back. "Also that's a neat trick, where did you learn it?"

Sheri smirked, " I must say it's not everyday that someone can see through my illusion." Sheri turned around and the then black pupils of her eyes were now glowing bright red. "Also I learned the trick from your own mind."

Sage's eyes widened as the whole world faded away and he was back home, in Haven a city in Mistral. The cold, damp building was gone and replaced with warm rays of sunshine, and a gentle breeze blowing into the wooden structure via the windows.

"No-No way, how the hell did you get in my head?!" He lowered his sword and began looking around wildly. "Okay, just breath. My name is Sage Ayana, serial number 590170. My name is Sage Ayana, serial number 590170. My name is Sage ay-

"Sage, you better wake up or you'll be late for breakfast." A female voice shouted.

"Mom? Mom!" He ran into the other room. "Mom! You're still al-"

He stopped running as the room began to shrink, and turn dark. His mother lay in a body bag on the sidewalk next to a shopping mall, the scene of a recent terrorist attack. Sage, who now looked to be around nine years old, fell to his knees; his sword lying next to him.

He buried his face in the pavement and cried, "Where are you?!"

Like a TV screen the room turned to static, and suddenly he was back in the real world. He looked up and found that he was normal size again; and, after hearing her giggle, saw that the Doll was stood in front of him, with pieces of red ribbon covering most parts of her naked body. Her face was still covered by her mask, and the color of her hair was covered by the darkness; but he could at least tell that it stopped just above her hips.

"I'm here, or would you like me there?" Doll asked, before her hand grabbed the back of Sage's head.

She pushed it back to the floor, and laughed all the way, her ribbon covered body pressing against his.

"Die, Inquisitor." she whispered.

Suddenly a long tentacle burst from Doll's lower back and plunged itself into Sage's back. He coughed blood as the tentacle burst out of his chest and it's tip soon twisted to form a giant mouth like that of a venus fly trap.

"HUNGRRRRRYYYY!" The mouth yelled, before its owner forced it to wrap around Sage and plant hit head firmly into the ceiling above.

The last thought to enter Sage's mind before his head was pulverized was simply, "Kanaja."

Doll retracted her tentacle and let it join it's three mouthed brothers that had also risen from her back. The first was Venus it's head shape like that of the plant, the second was the Basilisk it's mouth being the shape of a serpent's with sharp teeth, next was Fallacy since it's tri toothed mouth could only speak lies, and the fourth was simply named Gluttony, for mouths big and small covered all parts of its structure. Doll giggled as she retracted them back into herself and walked towards the door. The cold air blew past her as she grabbed her robe again, and threw it over her head; its hood covering her hair once again. She began walking down the alley again; the documents she carried being dug up from the gravel outside. She continued to walk down the path and before long disappeared.

She now stood in front of a high rise apartment building in the 10th Ward. Entering via the fire escape, Doll, skipped through the hallway and opened the door right at its end. She came into a lavish apartment that was filled with book, and more books. There were so many in fact that much of the expensive carpet was covered by the stacks. The soft glow of the wall lights shined delicately across the cherry wood walls; and allowed Doll to enter a back room. The small woman stopped in the middle of the room, and her robe fell to her feet. The red ribbon soon followed, but slowly at first as she had to unwind it from her body. The plastic around her arms and hands fell to the floor as well, before a small, petite hand grabbed her mask and reached behind her hair. Delicately manicured fingernails unclasped it's latch; and pulled it free from her face. She giggled as her lips curled into a playful smile.

Ruby pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to her apartment. The sun had already set and the city lights were streaming through the large windows, as Ruby entered into the room. She sighed as she dropped her gear to the ground.

"Mmmm." she moaned, rubbing her sore shoulders.

She walked into the kitchen, whilst rubbing her right eye. However, she got the surprise of her life when she saw Weiss sound asleep on her kitchen table. Ruby blinked a couple times, before she looked at the clock; it's glowing numbers reading a quarter till one.

"Have you been here all day?" Ruby whispered, not expecting an answer.

"Yeah, I have." Weiss muttered, making Ruby jump. "You woke me up when you dropped your bag."

Ruby looked back at her bag, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Weiss responded, closing her eyes again.

Ruby walked over to her and slipped her arm underneath her leg, and put her right arm around her back.

"Come on, you can't sleep here." Ruby said.

Weiss groaned in acknowledgment, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck and resting her head on her shoulder. Ruby carried her friend into her bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed.

"You know with how much you like sleeping in my bed. You might just have to start paying for it one day." Ruby joked, standing up fully.

Weiss was sound asleep and didn't even hear her, causing Ruby to smile as she went back to the door and shut it behind her.

Once she was in the living room again, Ruby, took off her trench coat and hung it up before kicking her duffle bag next to the couch. The brunette was dressed in her combat attire; her toned abs exposed to the air in the room just below her developed bust. She reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out her cigarettes, the lighter on the table being used to light the one she put in her mouth. Ruby reclined back into the couch, as she watched her smoke flow to the ceiling. She was neither thinking, nor completely blank; her mind choosing this to be the best time to relax after her experiences in the 24th Ward. However, before she could form a complete thought she noticed that the lights in her kitchen flickered. Ruby sat up, her cigarette hanging from her mouth as she slowly stood up to investigate. Her boots slowly thudded into the kitchen and saw that the lights were just fine, causing her to cock an eyebrow.

"I just bought these damn…" Ruby trailed off as the lights went out and the warm glow of orange light caressed the room and her skin.

She turned to the window, and saw a massive fireball rising above the tops of some of the buildings. Her eyes went wide as the shockwave rocked her building, throwing things to the floor with the violent vibrations. Ruby dropped to one knee as her balance was lost, her eyes immediately shifting to her bedroom where Weiss was. Dust fell from the ceiling as Ruby pushed herself off the floor, and ran to her bedroom door; busting it open with her shoulder. Inside Weiss was already up looking at her.

"Ruby! What the fuck is going on?!" Weiss asked, as another shockwave hit the building.

Weiss lost her balance and began to fall backwards, luckily Ruby was able to catch her.

"I don't know what's going on. All I know is that there's a _massive_ explosion in Ward One." Ruby said, letting go of Weiss' hand.

Weiss was immediately confused, "Not Fallen?"

"Unknown, but if it was they would have given their recon teams some heads up before doing it." Ruby replied, motioning for Weiss to follow her.

Both of them walked into the kitchen and while Weiss stared at the fireball for the first time, Ruby, busily dug through her duffle bag; pulling her glove and mask free. She hastily slipped both of them on, and opened up a direct link to Binary.

"Ruby Rose, to Binary come in. I have eyes on an unknown explosion, city center please advise." Ruby said, the mic on her mask picking up her voice.

"I'm here. The explosion took place at the center of the city at an unspecified location." Ruby pushed Weiss away from the windows as she listened. "However, whatever it struck was CCAS oriented."

"Was it us?" Ruby asked, bending down and grabbing her AR.

"No. We're getting reports in from the other recon teams reporting an unknown explosion, Phoenix has told all Fallen to take cover underground… I just got a report from Macy; CCAS officers are withdrawing from the 24th and heading back to Ward One."

In the 24th Ward, Blake, looked to the sky as the CCAS withdrew; the explosion reflecting in her gold eyes.

"Binary, get Chi on the line, and tell her that I want ot meet up at Branwen Memorial Hospital, we-"

"Ruby!" Weiss interrupted her.

Ruby looked up and saw that a new explosion was erupting from the previous one, and with it came a shockwave filled with debris.

"Down!" Ruby yelled, tackling Weiss to the ground as the shockwave threw a CCAS cruiser into the apartment next to them.

Weiss watched, as the glass windows shattered and covered Ruby above her; some glass imbedding itself in her skin. Her blue eyes watched in horror, as a piece of glass shot between Ruby and she, cutting the former's bottom lip. A drop of Ruby's blood landed in Weiss' mouth and her first instinct was to swallow; her brain not thinking a clearly as it should. She felt her aura flare as the new, much stronger Auro Cells entered her stomach and then her blood stream. It felt as if her whole body was given new life, and the dopamine that flooded her brain was reminiscent of sexual satisfaction. She looked to her left and closed her eyes, pacing her breathing until the sensation went away; however, she did notice something different… she could hear better. Ruby hadn't noticed what was going on with her friend, but stopped anymore glass from hitting them by enveloping them with her Aura.

The danger was now gone, and Ruby helped Weiss stand up. The black haired woman stood up shaky at first, but soon threw her arms around Ruby.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Ruby shook her head, "Not now."

She pushed Weiss away and gave the woman the reassurance of a hand on her shoulder. Ruby picked up her rifle and pistol; before motioning for Weiss to follow her. Both of them walked to the door, but Ruby stopped midway causing Weiss to bump into her.

"What is it?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Get out to the hallway and open the fire escape. I'll catch up." Ruby replied, walking back into her bedroom.

Weiss did as she was told, and left Ruby to her business.

Inside her bedroom, Ruby, went to her armory and took, the various pictures she kept, into her hands. Ruby unzipped her leather shirt and pushed the pictures into her bra, before zipping it back up underneath her mask. She grabbed one final magazine and her sword, before locking down her armory. The brunette gave the room one last look and walked back through the door. Ruby stepped out and into the hallway; her gaze immediately finding Weiss standing by the door waiting for her; the black trench coat she wore having been "borrowed" from Ruby's apartment.

"You okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine." Ruby said, beginning to walk towards the door.

Weiss turned with her, but both stopped when they heard a small child crying from next door. The Exiled Heiress, turned around and she saw that all the color had drained from Ruby's face; her eyes the widest, Weiss, had ever seen them.

"I thought they had left." Ruby muttered before turning on her heel.

Weiss left the door behind and raced towards Jeffery's apartment with Ruby.

"Jeffery!" Ruby yelled, taking the door knob into her gloved hand.

She thrust her shoulder into the door, and found that it wouldn't budge. Weiss arrived and watched Ruby, hit the door again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Ruby backed up from the door, "Fuckin' thing's jammed. Stand back."

Weiss backed away from the door, and watched Ruby kick the door open. The piece of wood fell off its hinges and crushed the wood blocking it. Ruby entered the room first, and her eyes fell when she saw Jeffery sitting in the middle of his living room; a board through his chest.

Weiss gasped when she entered, "Oh shit."

"Look for the girl, her name is Coco. We can't leave her here." Ruby said, slinging her rifle.

Weiss nodded and walked into hallway that lead back into the apartment. Ruby removed the board from Jeffery, and then laid him down before covering him with a blanket.

"I'll miss your banana bread, old man." Ruby said, before she started to pushed through the debris.

Weiss threw doors open, and called Coco's name before she found the girl's brown and gold room. She hastily walked in and checked the closet and under the bed; but for the life of her she could not find her.

"Come on, where are you?" Weiss asked, putting her hands on her hips

She turned to leave, but before she did the sound of sobbing echoed through the room. Her gaze was drawn to a small desk and when Weiss calmly moved the chair away from it; she saw a five year old girl with a beret covering her long brown hair. Weiss had to suppress a snicker as the beret was much bigger than her head.

"It's okay, baby." Weiss said, reaching for the girl. "I'm here to help."

Her eyes went wide just before jumping into Weiss' arms.

"Oof." Weiss grunted as she was knocked back a bit. "Oh my goodness, It's okay." She picked Coco up and pressed her head into her shoulder.

Weiss grimaced at the fact she was only wearing a t shirt and shorts; and this was very inadequate clothing since the temperature outside was around two degrees. Weiss carried her over to the bed and pulled its blanket free. She then set Coco down, and wrapped her up in the blanket before picking her up again.

"There we go." Weiss said.

Leaving the room she found Ruby, trying to break through another door.

"Ruby, I found her." Weiss announced.

Ruby jerked around, "Oh thank God." She walked over to put her hand on the girl to let her know she was actually there. "We have to get out of here. Binary just got reports that there are rioters searching houses and buildings, human rioters."

"Ruby, what the fu-" she stopped when she remembered that Coco was next to her. "What is going on?"

"I wish I knew, but the most important thing right now is to get Coco somewhere safe. We can go along the-" Ruby stopped when they heard screaming and gunshots echoing through her building.

Ruby turned around, before sternly saying, "Go, go to the fire escape."

Weiss followed orders and ran with Coco to the fire escape. Ruby followed her with her rifle pointed towards the stairway.

The black haired woman stepped outside and the cold wind blew her hair wildly as she clutched Coco to her chest.

"Ruby, we're clear let's go!" she yelled back.

"Alright!" Ruby acknowledged, turning and sprinting to the door.

She could hear the unknown hostiles climbing the stairs as she ran, her hand shutting the door faster than she had ever before.

"Come on, hurry." she said, descending the stairs.

Weiss matched her pace and followed her down the stairs; where, at the end of them, Ruby jumped down and caught Weiss when she jumped. The brunette then lifted a manhole cover up and motioned for Weiss to jump in.

They both entered the sewer system and began to look around once Ruby turned her rifle mounted flashlight on.

"Corvo!" Ruby called out, the blackness eating her words.

"Your friend is not here." a voice said from behind them.

Ruby turned around and pointed her rifle towards the voice. However, she breathed a sigh of relief when a tall woman with long blonde hair, and a black mask came into view.

"Librarian?!" Weiss asked, the hair on the back of her head standing tall.

The woman smirked as Naga appeared from behind her, the gold trim on her AS Val shining brightly as the light from Ruby's gun hit it.

"Maman! Naga!" Ruby said, a smile breaking across her face.

"Good, to see you safe." Macy respond, as Naga went up and hugged her.

Macy smiled when she saw the action, but she soon shifted her attention to Weiss; who clutched Coco to her bosom as she approached.

A long, red fingernail pointed at her, "You must be the icy eyed woman, that Ruby, talks so much about." She held out her hand. "I'm Macy, but I assume you already know my alias."

Weiss looked at her hand for a moment, before steeling herself and accepting her hand.

"Weiss Schnee." she responded.

Macy chuckled, "Oh my I didn't know Ruby was crushing on a Schnee."

"What?" Weiss asked, looking over to Ruby who was still being crushed by Naga.

"I'm not- Ow, Naga can't breath, crushing on a Schnee. Just friends." Ruby said, finally being let go.

Macy put her hand on her hip and looked at Weiss, "So she says. Anyway, we need to get out of here; Vale's a mess and the CCAS are out in force. Where were you going to go, Ruby?"

"Branwen Memorial Hospital, the place I work." Ruby replied.

"Excellent, then that's our destination as well. Naga, call Clarke and tell the Bloodhounds to fall back into the sewers and meet us there."

Naga nodded, and pressed on her earpiece as Ruby went back over to Weiss to check on Coco.

"How is she?" Ruby asked, pushing the blanket away so that Coco could look at her.

Weiss shifted a bit, "I think she's a little shaken, but I'm keeping her warm."

Ruby nodded, and let go of the blanket.

"Who are you talking- Oh." Macy said, first noticing Coco.

"She's an orphan now." Ruby said, holding her rifle in her hands again.

Macy's mouth formed a line, "Then we should go. We don't have time to waste."

"Agreed." Ruby turned to Naga. "Take point with me?"

"Of course." Naga replied, joining Ruby in the front.

Macy went up to Weiss, "I'll make sure you get there in one piece."

The younger woman nodded and started to follow Ruby and Naga as Macy watched her back.

Luckily the trip through the sewers was uneventful and before long they were top side again just in front of the hospital. Ruby's hand was held firmly on the foregrip of her rifle as she went up to the door, her mask hiding her tired breathing. Opening the door she motioned for everyone to get inside while she pointed her rifle towards the street with one hand. Macy was the last one to enter before let go of the door and entered herself. Inside the power was still on thanks to back up generators, and the receptionist at the front desk stood petrified when she saw Macy.

"Boo." Macy said, causing the receptionist to jump back a bit and cover herself with her clip board.

Ruby rolled her eyes before removing her mask, showing the receptionist who she was.

"Miss Rose?" she asked.

Ruby nodded, "Call Branwen, and Corvo. There will be more coming, look for the Fallen patch."

"B-But, the Fallen could exterminate us, Ruby. You know our policy towards them." The receptionist argued.

Macy stepped in, "The Fallen coming are my men. They will not lay a hand on any of you, since we have bigger problems right now." a metal rod fell into Macy's hand from her sleeve. "Unless, you're asking to die then I can fulfill your request."

She put the rod on the counter and when pressing a button, it articulated into her purple, double blade, "Clever Girl."

"Uhhhhh," Sweat formed on the receptionists brow. "That won't be necessary."

"Good, now we will-"

Macy was stopped as Ruby's gauntlet, picked up an unknown Fallen frequency. The brunette looked at her arm, and turned up its volume so that all could hear.

"This message has been pre recorded and sent to all Fallen leaders." The Doll's voice echoed. "The bell has been told, all Fallen leader's Z through double ZZ are to meet in the Hall of Aura."

"What's that?" Weiss asked, hearing it begin to repeat again.

"The Hall of Aura. The Doll and Phoenix must have called together the Archangel Summit." Macy replied, rubbing her chin.

"Which means, something very bad has happened." Ruby said.

The room went quiet as they all looked outside. Snow had begun falling and the cold had begun frosting over the window, the night was still not gone.

 **Up next on Death March…**

"What's the Archangel Summit?" Weiss asked.

Branwen appeared from the elevator, "A meeting, of the highest ranking Fallen Sensitives."

0o0

"I have to go, Weiss. Whether I have a current place to live or not." Ruby said, her voice like a brick wall.

Weiss stepped in front of the door and almost touched Ruby's nose with hers.

"Then I'm coming with you, I will not allow you to be throw to the wolves like a fucking steak."

0o0

"It's been awhile since I last saw her." Macy said, pushing through the crowd. "Chaos herself, Glynda Goodwitch."

Death March Chapter 22: Archangel's Thesis


	22. Archangel's Edict

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late guys! I've been busy with school and things so that my explanation. I just wanted to thank you all for the support on this story and i'm sure you all know that this would be nothing without you. So please don't forget to follow, favorite and review. See you next time!**

Ruby, walked away from the window and walked over to the nearest wall. There she braced her rifle against the wall and took a seat on the floor, her back being braced up against it. Weiss watched her and soon followed, pulling the blanket off of Coco's head so that she could at least breath some fresh air. Macy took the opportunity to find herself a chair, and sat down as Naga lent on the wall next to her; the silence in the room being a welcome addition as, Ruby, could still hear a faint ringing in her ears.

"My body just crashed." Ruby said, not looking at Weiss; but directing it towards her.

Weiss' throat cleared, "Running on adrenaline will do that to you… Your coat's warm by the way."

"Hmm, I know."

Coco started to stir and before Weiss knew it she was wiggling out of her grasp as well as the blanket.

"Oh, I think she wants to see you." Weiss said, helping the small human to her feet.

Ruby opened her silver eyes to see chestnut ones looking back at her; their gentle yet pleading demeanor giving Ruby a sense of innocence she long since lost.

"Come here." Ruby said, smiling at her.

The girl waddled over to the much older woman and threw her arms around her; the small arms having a hard time reaching around her, much less being able to touch each other. Ruby put her hand on her back and pressed her closer; while attempting to not hurt her with the metal gauntlet.

"Miss Ruby, where's grandpa?" Coco asked.

Ruby felt her heart drop as she looked at Weiss, "He'll be here soon. Are you tired?"

The brunette felt the girl nod, and then began standing up. Ruby followed suit and took the girl up into her arms. She smiled at the girl before carrying her towards the elevators, but she had to stop halfway since the doors opened and Branwen, as well as Corvo, entered the room.

"Glad to see you made it, Ruby." Branwen greeted with a smile. "And who is this little baby?"

Coco hide her eyes underneath her beret, and snuggled closer to Ruby.

"Her name's Coco and she's a little shy. I'll tell you all about it soon enough, but right now is there a room I can leave her in. She's had a long night." Ruby explained.

Branwen nodded, "Let her sleep in my office, it's probably the safest place in the whole building. Also whom will I be addressing when I go and talk to your friends?"

"The Librarian's the highest rank here right now. Speak to her and she can inform you as to what's going on." Ruby said, moving past her.

Branwen watched as the doors closed and she was alone with Corvo for the time being.

"I will keep an eye on the Librarian." Corvo said.

Branwen nodded, and took a breath before walking towards the group in front of the glass. She walked up to Macy, whom was tall enough to look her in the eye.

"Um, Librarian?" Branwen asked, her yellow eyes steeled.

Macy turned away from the window, the light outside dancing across the black plastic of her mask. The red of her lips was in almost direct contrast to the black that adorned Branwen's lips.

"Oh please, mademoiselle, call me Macy." She waved, before reaching out her hand.

Branwen took her hand, any sign of caution would put her at a disadvantage, "Okay Macy, call me Raven."

Macy chuckled, "Very well, I like that name. It's very… mysterious."

"I certainly hope not."

"Oh, and why is that _cherie_?"

Branwen smirked at the Vacui woman before her, "Because, truth should not be a mystery."

"Philosopher you are, but I believe there is more to talk about than just policy; is there not?"

"Of course, we can have a seat over here if you'd like." Branwen suggested, motioning over to a small table in the corner.

Weiss watched the two women poke and prod each other with wonder in her eyes; it was truly a sight to behold.

"Very well." Macy accepted; following Branwen.

Naga looked at Corvo and the two of them never took their eyes off of each other from then on. The two of them staring at each other next to their masters; Corvo's red eyes fighting a fierce battle with Naga's green ones; her long bangs cut in a line that did not match her shorter hair at all. Her AS Val trophy gun, hung from its sling for all to see.

"So as of right now, I have now idea as to what's going on in the outside world so anyway you can enlighten me, would be for the best." Branwen explained.

Macy nodded, "As far as we know this act was committed by _human_ terrorists. By what means they did it, and why they did it is still a guess."

Branwen rubbed her temples, "This is concerning, the last time there were human terrorists it was before the Extermination."

"True, but it seems that the situation is grave enough to call the Fallen back." Macy added.

Branwen reclined back into her chair, "The Archangel Summit?"

"Right you are."

Weiss stepped forward, "Um, what exactly is the Archangel Summit?"

"It's a meeting. A meeting of the highest ranking Fallen Sensitives." Branwen replied.

"It's a meeting that calls together every Fallen Z and double ZZ rated Sensitives; and is only called in times of dire need and or a crisis that directly threatens Fallen Sovereignty. The last one was called during the Red Crow incident." Macy added.

At those words Weiss suddenly felt her pulse quicken and her head started to throb. She looked up to see both woman looking at her with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay, Weiss?" Branwen asked.

Weiss quickly nodded through the pain, "Yeah, sorry I've just had a rough night. I'm going to lay down for a while and maybe I'll feel better in the morning."

Branwen's brow furrowed, but nodded nonetheless. Weiss curtsied before walking over to the elevators and disappearing behind the silver doors. Macy sniffed the air as she left, a familiar scent hitting her.

"Very curious." She mumbled.

Weiss came to the floor she had specified and as she rubbed her head; the quiet hallway helping her headache immensely. Her white high heeled boots clicked on the equally white tiles that she had been walking on since she was eighteen. Her eyes wandered from the doors on her left to the large windows to her right. Outside was a world drenched in the white flakes of snow. Like the manna from Heaven the snow fell to bless the people; however, it was actually a pretty trap that would lead one to the cold- and from there to despair. A crow flew through the air and landed on the window sill, it's heavy and red as Weiss walked through the hallway and into a corridor. The throbbing in her head replaced by the sound of violent wings flapping wildly, a scratching sounds faintly echoing in her ears. She walked through the corridor and the room suddenly changed; the white and blue walls being replaced by a jet black forest whose possessions were outlined by a sea of red sky.

"Hello?" Weiss called out, looking around with her hands flexing and relaxing.

"Hello?!" Weiss called out again, her voice echoing off of invisible walls.

She started to get more frantic in this world where black leaves fell like fall. Her white boots crunched the black leaves, and their pieces floated up into the sky as they did. Weiss looked up to the sky, and a wind swept up from the north and blew her hair pin free. Weiss' eyes widened even more as her original white hair fell around her and into her eyes as she fell gracefully onto her back. Her hair sprawled across the black grass like a blemish in the color ordered world. Weiss' eyes looked up to the sky in this strange world that had consumed and she felt as if she was a convict to be forever imprisoned. She gasped as the red sky began to fall away and pieces of it were replaced with black.

"It's a birdcage." Weiss remarked, looking at the sky.

The world began to get fuzzy before she heard the flapping return, along with a voice in her ear, "Butterfly, have you no wings?"

Weiss' eyes opened and they were almost blinded had she not put her hand in front of her face. Her eyes adjusted until she was able to see clearly, and as she slowly withdrew her hand, Weiss, realized that she was lying in a hospital bed, Ruby's coat having been removed from her.

Looking around the room she soon saw, Ruby, leaning into the bed her upper body braced up with her arms. At her feet stood Branwen, with Macy standing a few feet behind her. Macy's mask had been pushed up onto her forehead and now looked like an uncomfortable headband.

"Hey, she's awake." Branwen announced, shaking Ruby's shoulder.

The younger woman looked up and moved forward towards her. Ruby's footsteps were echoed through the room by the heavy boots she wore, the sound reminding Weiss of the throbbing that once infested her mind like worms burrowing through the very matter of her skull. She brushed the bangs of Weiss' hair out of the way, which the Exile was happy to know they were in fact black, and looked at her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked, getting closer and opening her eyes with her fingers.

Weiss twitched like a scared dog, and blushed like most inexperienced of virgins as Ruby showed her gentle side, "Um, I'm fine. But, where am I and how did I get here?"

"You collapsed in the middle of the hallway, and took a nice eight hour nap, _cherie_." Macy explained, crossing her arms over her fairly large bust.

Weiss looked at her with disbelief in her eyes, the world that she had seemed to have been lost in appearing for only around two minutes was in fact eight hours long. The room, and even the world, seemed so fake and so fragile that if one were to touch it would fall away like ash; a substance even more fragile than glass itself. She looked towards the people surrounding her and found solace in them, however, something in the back of her mind kept making her question even their existence.

Her attention was brought back to Ruby as she moved closer, a black flashlight in her hand. Weiss' eyes watered as her friend shined the light into her eyes, the bright white like that of the boiling sun itself.

"You have no idea, why I'm doing this do you, Princess?" Ruby asked, putting the flashlight away.

Weiss looked at Ruby, her lips dry and cracked as her eyes spoke to the brunnette all the confirmation she needed. Ruby turned to the left and grabbed mirror off the table. Surprisingly, however, she didn't point it towards Weiss but instead, handed it to Branwen. The older woman took the mirror into her hands, and held it firmly for a moment, before white knuckles released and turned it towards her employee and friend.

Weiss' ears went silent, so silent that it was like they had been stuffed with cotton. Her fingers sounded like they scratched her skin, and it vaguely reminded her of sand being thrown at her. The reflection that mocked was one whose eyes were glowing like yellow lanterns. Weiss' entire conscious was absorbed into these new yellow eyes that laughed at her when the light hit them.

Macy was the first to speak, causing Weiss to come back to reality, "Well, I know you may not like them right now, but I think you have some of the prettiest Oracles I've ever seen."

Weiss sat up rather abruptly, her skin turning even whiter as she felt a wave of nausiousness wash over her. Ruby saw what was happening and grabbed the trashcan next to her, the pvc bin being held in front of her friend. Weiss grabbed the bin, her head swimming, the room looking as if she was on one of things she saw at the space center as a kid; a strange contraption that would spin on a set axis with reckless abandon. To Weiss as a child it was one of them most amazing things, a highlight in the middle of putrid filth. Now she felt that it was no miracle of science, but a torture device none would wish on their worst enemy. Suddenly the nausiousness subsided, and the perspiration on her forehead was allowed to dry. The room stopped spinning, and Weiss' breathing began to regulate as her grip slackened; the pvc having cracked where she held it. Ruby looked around the room, before cautiously reaching for the bin; her fingers retracting mere inches from it before Weiss handed it to her. She set it down by the bed just in case, and crossed her arms; back to the wall.

"What- What are Oracles?" Weiss asked, wiping her eyes.

"Oracles are a representation of aura through one's eyes." Branwen explained.

Ruby moved into Weiss view and changed her eye color to red, then back to silver between blinks.

Branwen started again, "They vary in designs, color, and origin. However, most of these attributes are dictated through the emotions they were born from… I'm willing to bet yours were born from fear… then they could also have been born from the chaos you'd experienced… Either way yellow Oracles just don't happen by accident or from physical frustration."

"Then what causes them? I don't mean to sound rude, but if you haven't noticed by eyes are fucking yellow! So please enlighten me as to why exactly this happ-"

"Don't be a dick, Weiss." Ruby rolled her eyes, "It happened because you drank some of my blood when I was cut by the glass in my apartment, your aura flared at a rate that it was incorporated into your being so fast that you almost have pure Rose Family blood in you. Your eyes changed from the shock, and that gave you the Oracles you have in your skull now."

Weiss looked at Ruby, and immediately felt the shame of her outburst; the weight forcing heavily upon her heart and crushing her soul- if there were anything left to crush.

To Ruby, the look that Weiss was ashamed of herself was ever evident; and even though she tried to ignore it for just a moment more, it tugged and ate away at her like one would do when trying to get the last traces of meat off a bone. She allowed the silence to hang in the air for a moment more; but the silence had become so oppressive that the youngest woman in the room was about succumb to the sleep, her body, almost violently wanted- and needed.

She sighed, "Okay, I think she's too exhausted to keep this up. In fact, all of us are." Ruby shoved her hands into her coat pockets. "I for one, know that I am not alone when I say, 'I got only one hour of sleep last night'."

Branwen and Macy looked at each other, before sharing a look of understanding.

"Fair enough. What will you do?" Macy asked, letting her arms fall to the sides.

Looking at Weiss, who also looked back, "I'm going to stay and talk with her for a while, however, if it becomes late then it means that I'm sleeping and shouldn't be awoken unless I'm summoned."

Branwen and Macy nodded, "Just don't go proposing while I'm here. I'll kick your ass." the later said, before leaving.

Ruby rolled her eyes as the door shut, leaving just Weiss and she alone. Ruby let out an exasperated sigh, before sitting on the side of Weiss' bed. Her muscles ached, her bones hurt, and her feet well they had gone numb an hour ago. Really the only things that felt okay were her full stomach and empty bladder; but then again she was pretty sure she was so tired that she wouldn't mind pissing herself if it allowed for at least five more minutes of rest.

"Ruby, I'm sor-" came from Weiss, behind her, only to be stopped by two gloved finger pressed to her lips.

Ruby waited a moment so she could have the energy to speak, "Weiss, I was not kidding that I only got an hour of sleep last night… In fact, I'm not even sure it was an hour before I got woken up and brought to your room." Weiss looked down at her sheets again. "So as you can tell I'm not in the mood for apologies… of any sort. Yet, the thing I am in the mood for is for you to tell me how you are mentally."

"I'm… I'm okay now." Weiss replied. "I can tell that this is, in fact, reality now."

Ruby took this as a good sign and when she finally looked back she smiled at what she saw. The sound of rustling clothing hit Weiss' ears and she cocked an eyebrow; wondering just what Ruby was doing. Her friend withdrew her phone and Weiss' feeling of familiarity comforted her as she saw the metallic red case. Ruby held the phone in front of Weiss, who immediately noticed that it's camera was facing her. A smile like that of a pleased child spread across Weiss' face igniting the room with an air of happiness that had since been fleeting. She touched the skin beneath her eyes and smiled as the cerulean blue returned, albeit slowly, to overtake the glass-like yellow.

"Wow… you know when you look at it and watch it… it kind of, makes you wonder how the Auro virus came to be. Is it actually living or is it just acting on reflex - like a computer program or a divine gift meant to bless but forever misunderstood to be a curse. I bet we aren't the only ones to question that, as if, people although scared of the new are always asking what the 'new' could be. To think that we would be able to create things with our minds, lift things with our focus, see things that we weren't meant to see, save those we love from dying, split diamonds with our hands, and even control the various elements with our souls - the thought is like that of science fiction; a blank canvas of witchcraft and understanding." The blue began to swirl around with the yellow gently mixing for a moment, "In this canvas the atomic blasts go off like flashes of camera lights, lights that capture a woman taller than any other whom used to have human legs but lost them, only to have them replaced by wonders of technology. To terrible beasts mutated by radiation, to the savior who slays said beast. We live in a world very much resembling that of a great novel made from a great struggle to just be. Ruby, who will write our story?"

"Someone will." Ruby replied, "Everything has a beginning and an ending our beginning started with the Extermination, both yours and mine, and now we are riding through the middle of a storm of stories just waiting to be told. But enough of that - scoot over."

Weiss did so, very confused and was even more when Ruby lay next to her; the back of her head the only thing she saw. Her cheeks dusted in pink, luckily Ruby couldn't see how flustered she was.

"Once again I was not joking about my sleep last night. Please humor me and go to sleep so that I can." Ruby almost begged.

Weiss didn't say a word and instead shut her eyes and tried to convince herself that she was in fact alone. Luckily, her body didn't seem to care as much as her mind did and this fact was lost to her as she blacked out and came to what felt like seconds later, but would come to find out she had been out for close to seven hours. She groggily pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes as they finally opened, allowing her to see the hospital room she was in once again; as well as Ruby who was still lying next to her sound asleep. She was as still as a dead person and one would actually think she were dead if it were not for the varied and coherent talking she would produce every so often. Weiss pushed herself up more and finally went into the sitting position she had donned earlier, her shoulders and lower back popping as she did. Her body felt light, her head felt like a rock and the room spun a little bit as it was not used to being a normal person once again. She moved over to the side of the bed and flung her legs over and got to her feet, her socks only able to mitigate the cold floor by about half. Her knees popped as she stood up, a result of being in one position for too long; something that Ruby would without a doubt have to deal with later.

Weiss subconsciously thanked the fact that they had not chosen to strip her and dress her in a hospital gown. This allowed her to simply put her boots on, which she hadn't even noticed they were gone until she stood up, and walk out as if nothing happened. When she did this, the door opened with a squeak and her hand found its way in front of her eyes as the evening light blinded her - much like the flashlight last night… or morning… or whenever it was that she was last awake. Taking her hand away she saw that the hospital was busy as ever, however, not with the typical patients and nursing staff. No. All around her busying themselves with their duties were the Aura Sensitive Staff, and the Fallen Bloodhounds. Weiss kept walking and as she did men and women in full tactical gear, machine guns, pistols, armor, and medkits filed through the halls like an unannounced parade. There faces could not be scene, the balaclava one of the best inventions for any military personnel or terrorist group not wanting to be seen anywhere but the battlefield. Weiss focused her attention on the hallway in front of her, the Fallen SF around her not exactly frightening her, but the timidness she had since the age of five, or even younger, still remained - dictating the action as more of a reflex than an actual conscious thought. In fact, most conscious thought was pushed from her mind as her feet suddenly brought her to a lounge area where she finally met someone she knew, someone who she thought looked quite intimidating if not a bit goofy in her conical hat.

"Chi." Weiss called out, walking in front of the taller woman.

The woman smirked at her, "Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty herself. Have you come back to us from the dead?"

The jovial mood the Chi presented to Weiss was almost as succulent as her favorite dish, malibu chicken. Yes. As she thought about it she realized how empty her stomach was and how the cheese would melt in her mouth and mix together with the meat before hitting her belly. The jovial mood was just the same, slowly melting the Exile's nervousness and mixing with her want for familiarity to silently sate her.

"I guess, but I wouldn't mind going back if it meant I could have another one of your beer cheese burgers. I haven't eaten since… well, I can't remember." Weiss explained, trying to hide the impossible hope in her eyes.

"Aww, that just breaks my heart. Too bad we can't get anywhere in this fucking crap, otherwise I would run and make you one before I went on my shift again." Chi responded.

Weiss was confused for a moment before her eyes finally caught sight of Chi's massive sniper rifle that was braced up against the wall next to her. It's black finish was familiar to her, and through digging around a little bit in her memories she remembered that her father's company used to sell them to the military. She vaguely remembered it being called an "M107" or something like that, it felt like there was more to it like an "F1" or an "A1" but she couldn't remember and felt that it wasn't important at this moment. The thing that was important was that she remembered that they may not be safe in the hospital.

"What's going on out there Chi?" Weiss asked.

Chi motioned with her head deeper into the lounge area, "Talk to Macy. Branwen's off somewhere else, but you might be able to find her somewhere."

Weiss nodded, as Chi pulled a cigarette and lighter from the holsters on her thighs and began smoking, even though there was a sign forbidding it right next to her head. The scent of smoke filled Weiss' nose, and she did everything in her power not to cough from the surprise. She stepped past Chi, and went deeper into the lounge where she saw Macy looking out the window with a strange man sitting to her right with a computer and headset on. The tall woman stood there apparently staring out the window, but Weiss knew that couldn't be possible as she had her mask on, and couldn't possibly be able to see outside. She shifted her focus to the outside, the golden sky reminding her of a great palace, adorned in gold and priceless jewels that were only accessible by the most high, whom maybe, if you were proven worthy, would extend the golden scepter and grate one entrance to the unbelievable treasure trove that was the sky. The woman standing next to her reminded Weiss of a great lady who had been given access, but refused it to take care of responsibilities here… with her people. She figured that that was the reason for Macy's attention to detail and the reason why she always dressed like their was a royal ball the next day. The woman was positively stunning day in and day out from just the few times in the last twenty four hours that she had actually conversed with her.

The way she carried herself, the sound of her heels hitting firmly on the floor as she walked, the way her curves identified her sensuality, and the way her smile could convey the friendliest of actions to the most cunning- so cunning that it could make a rattlesnake blush or a king cobra wither and die. Weiss felt that she paled in comparison to the woman next to her, a shining beacon of femininity that teased Weiss with its riches. This thought balled into another one that made Weiss wonder just what type of person it took to tame such a fiery and strong personality such as Macy's. A CEO of a large business? No, too equal on the power ladder. A serviceman? Maybe, but she seemed to be too aggressive even for that. A small shop owner? Unlikely, as she appeared to have expensive tastes.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Macy's voice resounded, pulling Weiss out of her silent musings.

Eyes wide she replied, "I'm sorry, I was just admiring… well, you if that makes any sense."

Weiss wanted to swallow a cyanide pill, or at least crack herself in the side of the head, after those words left her mouth. Sure, they had sounded alright in her head but when they were spoken it was brutally evident that her mind had lied to her and even went so far as to stab her in the back and twisted it as to leave a scar that would never go away.

Macy cocked an eyebrow, "Wow, I had my doubts that you rolled that way."

Weiss blushed furiously and slapped her her hands to her face, "I'm sorry! That's not what I meant… I was saying that you are an admirable woman and are very pretty, nothing more than that."

Weiss could feel her legs shaking and her back was itchy as she tried to stand still, her mouth like that of bent wire. Her dry throat was not doing her any favors as she waited for the woman to embarrass her.

However, no such thing happened as Macy chuckled, "Well, you sure like to leave the best of impressions." The sarcastic chide was expected, but not as entirely hard or abrasive as Ruby would have been. Albeit, Weiss did have to admit she found certain charm in the younger woman's sarcastic comments, although, it was a charm all her own. "I'm flattered that you think that of someone as old as I. Now, is there something you wanted to ask me… or would you like to discuss your current sexuality further?"

Weiss had never shook her head as fast as she did that day, her soul could not take another embarrassing situation that had just occurred. However, fate would laugh at her soul and just to add insult to injury… spat in its' face. Spit it did in the form of a black clad arm wrapping itself around her shoulders.

Weiss froze and looked to her right, silver eyes greeting hers as the faded smell of strawberries permeated around her friend.

"Wow, I am so glad that I woke up to see that little scene." Ruby said, her eyes peering right into Weiss' soul, well if there was even one left.

"Oh my God, you did not." Weiss said, her cheeks dusting with rosy blemish like that of the fruit that Ruby smelled of.

Macy chuckled, "She did, right as you said your little confession, Ruby, appeared from around the corner… the look on her face was part of the reason why I just brushed it off."

Weiss looked from between the two of them, suddenly realizing that she had just been the victim of an elaborate hoax… a joke between the person who raised her friend and her friend herself. It was actually kind of shocking to Weiss how well Ruby got along with Macy, the two being able to communicate as if through telepathy. She remembered that Ruby rarely, if ever, talked about Macy in great detail; and when she did the brunette would always refer to her as the Librarian, or _mamman_ the Vacui term loosely interpreted to be "Mother". Weiss, however, was well versed with the Vacui language, among others. In fact, she knew around ten different languages- some learned during her time with her father and other just from pure boredom, although Weiss didn't like to speak of these things for fear of being labeled a braggart; but when approached on the subject she wounded hesitate to acknowledge this fact of her life. It was for this reason that she knew that the word for "mother" in the Vacui language had been lost to time and now the common vernacular has stepped up to fill in the blank.

Weiss kept quiet as the two continued to chuckle at her expense, but soon enough she felt the same tickle in her stomach, a joyous seed most likely planted by Chi's mood that she always seemed to convey. She put her finger in front of her mouth and started to laugh just a tiny bit, her need to prove herself quietly vanishing as a thought wormed its way into her mind: maybe I don't need to try so hard to be accepted by these people. The chuckles and small laughter died down as Ruby wiped her eyes a bit, the mood after her unusually good sleep filling her chest with tight confidence. However, when the time of jovial merriment had subsided, her attention was once again brought to the fact that she had been out for more than several hours and had little to no clue as to what had happened in the hours she had been out.

Ruby waved off the rest of the laughing and asked the question that Weiss had originally intended to ask, "What's the situation outside the walls? Are we still stranded?"

Weiss eyes shot over to Ruby, the gravity of the room, let alone the situation suddenly falling on her shoulders and almost causing her to buckle like an old desk. However, she forced herself to stand the implications behind it were either too interesting or too vital towards her imminent survival.

"Very much," Macy replied, grabbing a pair of black binoculars and handing them to Ruby, "Look down the street, two hundred, meters."

Ruby nodded and peered through the binoculars and into the chilled world outside, its grand snowy appearance, coupled with the ice reminded of a frozen world freed from the plague of humanity and left to its own devices. Devices of controlled yet uncontrolled chaos. Her eyes focused through the glass and sent her brain pictures of sun glare and the faint outline of people manning a large checkpoint of steel watch towers and concrete barricades; their black silhouettes owning an in human extension that Ruby guessed was the machineguns they toted.

"CCAS?" Ruby asked, taking the binoculars from her eyes.

Macy shook her head with a slow grimace, "No, they're part of the people how did the attack. They call themselves the Justified and are waging a war on the CCAS in all the inner wards. I sent out scouts and each came back saying that you couldn't get to the Fourth or even out of the Fifth. You either run into the CCAS when you go to the North or the Justified when you go to the south- and God forbid you go west or east since the two can't find a common moment, a small armistice to stop shooting at each other to care for the wounded." she motioned the the man Weiss had noticed on a computer when she first walked in. "Binary's been monitoring the CCAS radio signals and trying to contact any of the Fallen outside the inner wards but there has been no such luck. I tell you if there weren't buildings and oxygen, albeit polluted oxygen, I would assume we were on the fucking moon- the victims of a horrible moon landing."

The slew of information entered into Ruby's mind, and from there began to form different scenarios, all of which filled her with fear- a fear of what may happen if they not only would be unable to leave the Ward, but if they missed the Archangel Summit. Excommunication, imprisonment, and of course death for committing treason were just a few of the punishments Ruby could expect for not just herself, but Macy, Chi, and even Binary who just barely rated Z but was that rating nonetheless. It was a cruel thing, but really the only rule the Fallen had beside respect the double Zs, all Z- double Zs will meet at the Summit when it is called. No. Matter. The. Cost. Those last four words had never left Ruby's mind from the very day of her indoctrination, they would even go so far as to appear in her dreams randomly; a pretext for the worst nightmares involving the only ones she had left to care about in her life that she remembered was suppose to end back in the Twentieth Ward when she was seven.

"We have to get to the Nineteenth, we have to uphold the Archangel's Edict… otherwise we'll be killed or worse." Ruby responded, setting the binoculars back on the table.

Weiss moved into Macy's view as well her, mind filled with endless questions but none of them as the one she needed to ask, were of any importance.

"What did you mean by the air is polluted?" she asked, taking a step forward.

Macy pursed her lips and turned back towards the window, the silence making Weiss worried that she had asked something stupid. However, the fleeting thoughts racing through her mind were quickly dashed to pieces as Macy stuck her hand on the window and drug it across with a sharp squeak caused by her nails. She brought her hand back to herself and grinded something between her fingers.

"This is what I mean." Macy replied, shower her hand to the both of them.

Both looked at her hand and to Weiss' amazement there was a thick, coarse substance colored in black all over the surface of her hand. It was so thick that it clogged every pour of her hand and reminded Weiss of soot, and Ruby of graphite. However, just from touching the stuff on the window Weiss could feel it inside her mouth and every time her teeth touched on another a gritty, grinding sensation was sent into her nerves. It reminded her of the times in the summer when she would go to the beach and the wind would pick up the tiniest particles and would send them into her mouth whether it was closed or not.

"What is that crap?" Weiss asked, coughing up some mucus from the back of her throat and into her hand.

She looked at the thick viscous and found that even it was stained black- so black that it turned to sludge in her throat and clogged her airway only to get expelled back up. It was positively disgusting as she whipped the substance one rh jeans making it look like an oil spill happened on her jeans. She took comfort in the fact that it was on her jeans and not in her throat or even worse her lungs because even though she knew not what it was, this black, putrid substance that could clog and coagulate on an otherworldly level would render the lungs useless and thus render the owner like a fish without his bowl.

Macy took a glass of water off the table next to her and dumped it all over her hand, the black substance washed to the floor where it piled up like a saltine cracker in one's mouth.

"This my friend is Black Carbon." Ruby replied, hitting Weiss in the back.

The Exile was sent forward and from her nose came a large puff of the 'Black Carbon'. It's mass floating around in the air until Weiss' hand came and brushed it off.

"It's more commonly referred to as soot, but that's a loose interpretation just like much of my native language. People can't die of 'Soot Poisoning' however, Black Carbon can kill people and kill an environment simultaneously, and guess what catastrophic even just covered half the city in this shit? The explosion that was set off in Ward One. Although, not as big or devistating as a nuclear explosion, the blast, pumped enough Black Carbon into the atmosphere that it dropped the temperature outside by about five degrees and also gave us a slight breathing problem. That's why it's not safe for us to go outside without a gas mask or something related to it." Macy explained.

Weiss' eyes widened as the realization that over half of Vale was covered in the stuff that had just choked her. The very city that thanks to its technological advances was renowned for its air quality was now nothing more than a hostile wasteland, a wasteland that if given the chance would suffocate them as if they were nothing but the very excrement of the world. Would she be able to return home? Would her friends be alright? Were they even still alive? Had they suffocated in their beds while they were sleeping- choked by an invisible menace that seeped through their uninsulated houses. All these thoughts filled her perspiring head as the hair on her neck stood tall as if trying to reach a new form of safety that she, herself was unable or unwilling to provide. Weiss was suddenly brought back to reality when a strong hand covered her shoulder, her head turning to meet Ruby's eyes. The cold steel color giving her sense of confidence a boost as well as the fact that not everything had just fallen on her, basically Weiss was thankful that there was someone in her life that didn't wouldn't leave her all by herself. Some who would protect her, not just because it was right; but because somewhere in Ruby's subconscious she genuinely cared for her more than even she knew.

Ruby turned from clearly fearful friend and back to Macy, her fear rising up in furious rebellion, however, she was used to crushing rebellion- among other things.

"We have to go. We… have to get to the Archangel Summit; if not just to save ourselves from the wrath of the Archangel's Edict." Ruby turned to Weiss and let go of her shoulder, and noticed the woman's eyes panicked a bit, but were quickly subdued, "I'll go, I know the Thirty- firsts tunnels better than most, I'll scout us a way to the Nineteenth and mark the path as I go… and if I don't come back you can at least know that I tried."

Ruby could almost feel Weiss' desperate expression behind her, hands clutched to her chest, breathing on the verge of hyperventilation, and her eyes filled with either newfound fear or tears, maybe both. However, Weiss wasn't the one who got to decide whether or not she went or not. The decision lie with the woman whom had raised her since the age of seven, the woman who taught her to live.

Macy looked around, past the frantic Weiss and saw all who were around them. However, what she did not see was another option- a third way out. No. She was left with a decision send Ruby with all her knowledge of the tunnel systems to scout for a way to the nineteenth, a mission that would most likely end in her death or to sit and wait only to be executed by the Fallen once the Black Carbon was finally blown elsewhere. A decision needed to be made and it was quite literally a snow ball's chance in hell situation, but when looking at it further it was more of a , 'Will I die today as a coward or will I die tomorrow as brave survivor?' Macy was never to keen on such situations, but in the end to lie down like a dog and die was the most insulting thing that ever crossed her mind, so with much reluctance she asked, "Ruby, can you give us a snow ball's chance in hell?"

Before even thinking about it Ruby nodded, "Of course I can, my luck hasn't run out yet. After all a pistol full of blanks leaves nasty burns, but they won't kill you."

Macy looked up at the younger woman and recalled the day she first saw Ruby in a Fallen sick bay.

"Careful, you may not make it to the sewers before I'm done with you. You have my permission to go, but don't you dare go dying down there." Macy conceded.

Ruby moved to speak, but something shocking happened before she did, "You don't have to worry ma'am, I'll keep her alive."

Jerking her head around to Weiss, Ruby glared at her friend who looked back defiantly. The brunette couldn't believe Weiss had just volunteered, and honestly Weiss hadn't either.

"Fine, go with her." another blow came flying right into Ruby's gut.

"No! Macy, you can't be serious! She's scared and her going with me will just get her killed, wasted life on a foolish mission." Ruby argued, ignoring the daggers Weiss was shooting at her.

Macy held her hand up, "My decision is final, either you go with her or you will not go at all. Either you go to save us all or you stay to save one for but a moment's longer. Your choice."

Ruby had to bite her tongue as to not further an argument she knew would not end well for her. She looked towards Weiss with a disapproving look, the person who had broke through and became her friend, no best friend was so willing to throw her life away just for the act of staying by her side. It aggravated Ruby to her very core, but what could she do? The question she answered for herself was nothing. She could do nothing, save for hurt Weiss' feelings and thus cloud her judgement with feelings of guilt that no matter how hard she tried would always feel a slight tinge of pain for. Thus while Macy lead them down and into a small garage at the back of the hospital Ruby kept her thoughts off of Weiss and did not speak a word to her.

The garage they entered was old and barely filled with anything short of dust and a few pieces of heavy equipment. Stains of rust decorated the concrete walls and the faint smell of mildew filled the room with a must all its own, however, Ruby did admit it smelled better than the tunnels after a few hours left to bake in the summer sun.

"What is this place?" Ruby inquired, looking around.

"It's the old motor poll form back when this building was just a small doctor's office," Weiss explained, "Branwen always said that the office became so successful that they had to build on instead of finding a bigger facility and that's why you can still find old relics like these sporadically placed throughout the structure. Of course, I'm sure the mold is a new feature just added recently."

Ruby continued to look around until two soldiers dropped four bags on the ground in front of them. The first two being kicked to Weiss and Ruby immediately, but the other two stayed in the middle of the floor waiting to be claimed.

"We've been using this as a way to send our scouts out and luckily we have just enough protective gear for the two of you." Macy explained, motioning towards the canvas bags. "Put them on you're to leave at once."

Ruby and Weiss both nodded simultaneously as everyone, including Macy, exited the premises; their departure harkened by the closing of the door. The two looked at each other, before bending down and unzipping their bags. Inside Ruby found her rifle, and all the ammo she had scavenged from her apartment the previous night. On top of that she found her pistol in much the same condition as well as a gasmask with a wide, layered visor on it along with two filters on either side of its mouth. Her hands searching farther into the bag, she found two other filters as well as a pair of black cargo pants and a heavy jacket. Ruby placed her machinegun on the floor and quickly replaced her pants with the ones inside and tucked them into her boots- the jacket coming next was zipped to her collar bone to allow space for her gasmask. She pushed her pistol into her calf holster, and put its ammo on the left side of her tac belt, and her assault rifle's ammunition was stuck in her pockets. The last thing to grab from the bag was the head lamp that was was recharged via a crank on her person. Ruby poked and prodded the gauge on the generator, before winding it as fast as she could, the gauge not taking long to read full. She placed the device on her head and had the childish thought that she had just crowned herself a princess and one day her knight and shining armor would come to sweep her off her feet, but it was all a fantasy, an elaborate lie to spur on the dreams that spawned all sorts of great works of fiction. Yet, Ruby figured that it was a lie that she could live with not knowing from time to time. She smirked to herself, before looking over at Weiss who had more or less gotten all her stuff on, and was now staring that the Kalashnikov presented to her, a testament that even she would be given a fighting chance. She noticed how Weiss proceeded to stare at the machine gun in her hands- checking the weight every so often and taking the magazine out and putting it back in as a way to familiarize herself with how it worked.

"First time, holding a gun?" Ruby asked, from her equally sitting position.

Weiss looked up to her friend, "Is it that obvious? I've never even shot one before let alone pointed it at someone."

Ruby knew the feeling as she scooted closer to Weiss, the slight shaking in your hands, the uneasiness, the faint, lingering thought that something could go wrong with this tool that was used to kill, or to test one's skill. For Ruby it felt so long ago that she had undergone the training to push the fear out of herself, and to trust the weapon in her hands- to steel herself. Her heart was filled with undenied pity as she knew that Weiss' steel would be tested without any preparation in advance. It felt like you were a toddler who had just been given the keys to the world's fastest sports car, and any turn, deviation, or the slightest mistake would send you crashing into a concrete wall that took no prisoners. It was a terrible feeling dotted with anxiety that made one nauseous and in some cases, as Ruby had experienced herself, would send the contents of one's stomach onto their boots- a nice present that was a little comforting when all you could smell besides your own vomit was the scent of blood and rotting meat. It was for this reason that, Ruby, gently freed the rifle from Weiss' hands and turned it over so one could see how to operate it.

She clicked the safety off and on and then off again, "Safe. Fire."

Removing the magazine next she pulled the bolt back, and let it fly forward with a loud, echoing sound. A sound that made Weiss jump a little.

"You pull this back to put a round in the chamber." Ruby pulled the trigger and the sound of the machine gun dry fire filled Weiss' ears memorizing her words. "Put the magazine in and take the safety off, pull it back and line up your shot with these sights." Ruby's gloved index finger touching the steel front post and the rear, adjustable iron leaf.

Weiss followed the instructions as she had been told and grabbed the magazine off the the floor and hooked it in and rocked it back, the click of the lock signalling that it was secure. She took the safety off and pulled back on the bolt; the rifle was now charged and ready to fire- ready to defend her to the death if that happened.

"Keep your finger off the trigger until you are certain that what you're pointing at needs to die. Also always remember to ID your targets before firing, I bet you'd feel bad if you accidently hit me." Ruby stressed, grabbing her own machine gun and loading it.

Weiss nodded, set the rifle next to her and put her arms atop her knees. Her mind was in a haze as she sat there waiting for Ruby to announce when they were leaving. She didn't know if either of them would come back alive and decided that right now was the best time to come to terms with the fact that she might not be able to come back… to anything. She wondered to herself if there was actually a Heaven or a Hell, and if she was prepared to find out. Her mind wanted to wander to darker more depressing thoughts, but she would not allow it. Her mind needed to be clear, and her conscious must be sparkling so as to discern and diffuse a tense situation the best way she could find. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ruby began to speak to her- the voice of the younger woman giving her a familiar comfort and filled her soul with confidence.

"Listen, I know that I can't convince you to turn back, and maybe for some unknown reason you're suppose to go with me. But, I will tell you that I am your lifeline, something I sure you understand, and what I do you are to do. I tell you to take cover, you take cover. I tell you to check something out, you check it out. When we're outside and in the tunnels no funny business, no screwing around if you disobey me I'm going to punch you in the face and your nose will bleed. I'm getting you back alive, not in one piece. Do I make myself clear?" Ruby asked her eyes alight with a serious fire.

"Crystal." Weiss replied, her back straightening as if by divine reflex.

"Good. Now here's the plan." she pointed towards the bags still on the floor, one colored in white and the other in orange. "The white bag is filled with white paint for us to make the path with and the orange is our food supply. Now, from my experience traveling from the Twentieth to the fourth we'll need more, especially if we get lost. Now I'm not saying that will happen but in the Thirty- First there's always a chance to get lost in some way, shape, or form. What we're going to do first though is stop buy your house and pack as much food as we can, from there we'll enter into the Fourth via the service tunnels like what we used to get here. There we will stop by my apartment, or what's left of it, and scavenge what we can from my armory as well as grab the map I made. Sound good?" Ruby explained.

"Sounds great." Weiss replied, standing up.

Ruby stood up as well, " Gas masks on then."

Both of them threw on their gas masks and made sure they were exponentially tight, and the first thing both of them noticed was that the smell of mildew was gone, in fact, all sense of smell had been obliterated by the gas masks. Ruby took this as a comfort, at least the first step went well. Both grabbed a bag, the paint on Weiss' back and the food on Ruby's; the steel garage door now the only thing keeping them from the contaminated world outside.

"Ready?" Ruby asked, getting a nod from Weiss. "Let's go."

Both bent down and grabbed the bottom of the garage, their legs pushing firmly against the ground as their combined effort moved it up, and finally stepped through it- letting it slam down after they were out.

Weiss immediately felt the cold nip at her ears as she looked around at the snowy, soot covered world that was in fact the Kingdom of Vale. Her breath could be seen coming from both hers, and Ruby's masks as the filters protected them from the inhospitable world outside. Weiss shifted her shoulders roughly as the heavy paint was no easy load to bear when couple together with the other gear. However, no matter what she did, letting go of her rifle was never an option, even though the alleyway looked clear she followed Ruby's example and kept the butt of her machine gun to her shoulder. While Weiss, was doing this Ruby was scanning the pathway in front of her, the shadowy pathway lead to the street which was bathed in sunlight; much like the gates of Heaven it promised sanctuary to those trying to flee the oncoming darkness. However, Lucifer was beautiful too.

"Come on, we need to move before it gets dark." Ruby said, breaking off into a trot that was quickly followed by Weiss.

The air around them was frigid, yet some of the ice was melting too. Waterfalls fell from the various buildings and water spouts, which lead to Weiss having to wipe off the visor of her gas mask periodically, and in her opinion too often. In fact she wiped it off so many times that by the time they made it to the edge of the alley we almost continued walking on reflex; her mind not fully adjusted to the severity of the situation. Luckily, she was able to stop herself before she passed Ruby and mentally hit herself in the head for day dreaming in a situation like this. Ruby payed no attention to it, however, and kept her eyes fixed on the entrance to the alleyway- machine gun tucked into her shoulder and poised to raise if anything seemed off. She poked her head round the corners and found that the whole city was a ghost town. Gone were the holographic displays and technological wonders, only to be replaced with snow and Black Carbon coating the streets as if they were inside a gigantic fish tank that needed to be cleaned so badly it was starting to kill the fish. Ruby took this as a good sign and started to take the few cautious steps out and into the street, the deserted, glass skyscrapers casting a shadow comparable to that of a colossus, long dead and even longer forgotten.

"Looks like nobody's home. Let's move." Ruby commanded, breaking into another trot that Weiss copied to a tee.

The whole city was quiet, save for the howling wind that blew threw the alleyways, store fronts, and the open windows of the abandoned buildings- hastily evacuated after the catastrophic event of last night, a terrorist attack that was such a low blow it even had the Fallen questioning its motives. Weiss could feel the silence on her very skin. Her coat and the grey tank top underneath did little to save her fromt the feeling that all was too peaceful, too serene. What use was a gun to protect yourself if there was nothing attacking you? Why did the Fallen back at the hospital need to carry around their gear and be ready to fight at a moments notice if there was no fighting? These questions and a few other flew through Weiss' mind, but were soon dismissed as she remembered what she saw out the window; the armed checkpoint. Weiss had seen it with her own eyes and others had seen it as well, it was damning evidence that the only people out here were those who were unlucky enough to not get into a sealed area, or they were the perpetrators of the attack. It was for this reason that Weiss kept her machine gun even closer to her chest and it butt crushed into her shoulder so that she may not falter should she need to use it. This world was not hers, it was already hostile enough when she was just an Aura Sensitive. Now it was hostile to everyone, at least until the Black Carbon was either washed away or blown away. She was brought back to reality when she felt water flowing round her boots and when she took her eyes off of Ruby to look up at the street sign, Weiss, was surprised to see that they were almost at her house with little to no resistance. Yet, she could still feel the uneasiness in the street, the cold, oppressive feeling that someone, somewhere was moving towards them with evil intent.

Weiss kept her eyes forward and on Ruby. However, she started looking around when her friend and guide suddenly slowed and stopped in the middle of the street, her head turning every so often. Weiss turned round and looked back down the street, the sunlight now dipping below the tops of the buildings and casting a reddish glow along the grey clouds that dotted the sky above her.

"What is it?" she inquired, only be shushed by Ruby who held a finger in front of her gas mask's filter.

"Do you hear that?" Ruby asked, her grip tightening on her own machine gun.

Weiss looked around, and tried to hear something, anything more that this stupid silence that was so loud it made her ears ring. However, try as she might the only thing she could hear was the damn silence filling her ears like the best ear plugs. She shut her eyes and concentrated, her brow wrinkling as she did until her ears picked up something; a faint and slow rumbling that could only belong to a vehicle.

"I hear an engine." Weiss responded, her eyes widening in half hope that they would be friendly.

Ruby, although, knew better than her naive friend and grabbed her by the shoulder- pulling her to the left side of the street.

"Quick! Move!" Ruby yelled, dragging Weiss into a nearby allway.

Weiss was disoriented for a moment until her mind reminded her that she was not safe in this environment.

Meanwhile, Ruby twisted and turned looking for something, anything to hide in or behind. She didn't care what it was so long as they were not able to be seen by whoever was coming down the road. Her eyes fell on a large green dumpster and while her mind discouraged that idea for the sanitary factor, Ruby banished such a thought from her head reasoning that the woulding be able to smell anything anyway.

"Get in the dumpster!" Ruby said, grabbing the lid and lifting it.

Weiss turned around and saw the container and hesitated a bit, the trash repulsing her even though she could not smell it.

"Quickly! Quickly or die!" Ruby yelled in frustration, grabbing Weiss' arm and basically throwing her inside.

Ruby jumped in as Weiss saw that she landed in some rotten spaghetti, but her mind finally figured that it was better than getting shot. Ruby kept the lid slightly ajar so they could see the world outside and no sooner had they hid before a full convoy of CCAS military vehicles came slowly driving down the road. Ruby's heart pounded in her ears, and she could almost hear Weiss' pounding as well. The convoy in front of them were like the harbingers of death in some medieval novel- slowly going down the road, through the town, and into the countryside, because they knew in their hearts and most certainly their minds that everything here belonged to them. Ruby took her left hand away from the lid and held it towards, Weiss as she shifted her position to get a better view. The tension was so heavy it felt as though one could cut it with a knife, but Ruby took pleasure in the fact that thus far they appeared to be unnoticed and would, at the next available chance make a break for it and run for the small woodland behind Weiss' house. However, just as Murphy's Law stated if anything can go wrong, it will and the form it chose to present itself in was none other than the newest terrorists on the block; the Justified.

Their boots echoed as they ran down the alleyway and slid on their knees to just in front of the dumpster. One had his face covered with a gas mask much like Ruby and Weiss' and his machine gun was almost a near copy of Weiss' AK-47. His friend though immediately caught Ruby's attention when he hefted a half-wood, half- metal tube up to his shoulder; its end being fitted with a large, yellowish cylinder that came to a point.

"Ahh shit." Ruby swore, tackling Weiss.

A heavy slam rang out around the dumpster that was then followed by a deafening explosion that stripped metal and blew apart the engine of one of the trucks. Even inside the dumpster Weiss' ears writhed in pain, her head becoming a fog as her hearing slowly came back. Ruby's was worst, but she knew that if her ears had taken any injury her aura would activate and begin rebuilding what had been damaged. Yet, nothing appeared to be damaged too severely as she could hear the sound of war going on outside. Weiss in turn felt her hands shaking uncontrollably around her machine gun- her hands had been able to be seen through her gloves, then they would be white. She kept her eyes fixated on Ruby and staved off a panic attack, Ruby's hair becoming infinitely more interesting as she tried to get a handle on her mind that so desperately wanted to throw away her self control and give into primal, common sense and get away from the danger. Yet, with heart pounding furiously inside her chest, planted her boots into the trash and waited for Ruby to give her any instruction.

"Well this is a real shit show, we stepped into. OK. OK. We have to get out of here as fast as we can, we leave on three." Ruby announced, grabbing her assault rifle.

Weiss' eyes went wide and began fumbling with her assault rifle as she got ready to push her lid open. The faint thought that Ruby was crazy floated through her head and attempted to cement itself in her subconscious, however, she wasn't so ignorant as to insult the very person who could save her life in this situation. It was in these musings that Weiss almost missed Ruby cry out the word "Three" and in a moment the world slowed to a crawl and as the lid open, Weiss and Ruby, came face to face with the crew who had shot the rocket at the CCAS. Weiss' eyes were wide with fear as she pointed the barrel of her machine gun at the one who carried the same machine gun, and without hesitating let a round fly through the air. The rifle vibrated in her hands and the recoil hit her shoulder like a rock; but it did not faze through the fear that seized her. The bullet zipped through the air and impacted the visor of the man's gas mask, a stain of blood forming inside it as he fell to the ground- his friend with the Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher being to preoccupied with Ruby grabbing the launcher to notice his dead friend's fate.

Her pulse was heard in her ears and her eyes watered, but the question whether or not what she had just done was the right thing would have to wait later, she could worry about such things when people were not trying to kill her. Meanwhile, Ruby had ripped the launcher from the man and used it to sweep his legs, his body almost doing a flip as he fell to the asphalt. A painful, blood curtling crack echoed throughout the war zone as Ruby hit the back of his head with the butt of her rifle like a hammer, her foot being used to pull out the buttstock as one would do with an axe. Yelling echoed off the brick walls, making Ruby eyes go wade as she turned around. The CCAS and the Justified had spotted them. Weiss brought her machine gun up and started to fire several short bursts at them as Ruby did the same while backing up. Rounds bounced off the armored vehicle that the CCAS hid behind, the sparks reminding Ruby of the sparklers her mom brought home one day. Yes. It was the first time, Ruby, had ever seen a firework and was at first scared of it, but with the same courage she shot her rifle with now, she conquered even that.

"We have to move!" Ruby yelled, putting up a barrier of her very soul.

Allies of both sides began firing at them, the barrier blocking them while Ruby looked for any and all ways out of this shitty situation. However, she would not be the one to find it. Weiss, looked around until, the mist being wiped away from her visor. Her eyes fell on a large, rectangular window just tall enough that she could barely reach it.

"Ruby!" she said, pointing towards the window.

Ruby turned around and saw their escape, but was forced back round when she heard someone else call out how what Weiss was about to do. " _Not today, asshole."_ she dropped her Aura's shield and took her rifle into both hands. One motion was all it took for Ruby to switch it to semi-automatic and plug the person in front of her. Black liquid pooled around the terrorist's chest, and then was followed by two more as an equal number of shots sent him to the ground. Ruby repeated the process, the rounds cracking off like firecrackers- sending death to all those in front of the barrel.

As a CCAS soldier held his neck, blood gushing from the wound Ruby yelled, " Weiss get the window open!"

Weiss turned quickly and pointed the barrel of her gun at the window and fired several rounds that ended up shattering the glass. Fragments of broken glass rained down like snow; as Weiss dropped her rifle, the single point sling catching it, and leaped for the window. Her finger barely caught the sill, but hooked onto it nonetheless, and Weiss began to pull herself up and through it. All the while, Ruby, had been forced back to the dumpster and was taking cover behind it; the round ricocheting off the awkward and clumsy surface. She looked up and saw that Weiss was about to put her legs in, but her blood went cold when she saw two additional figures coming from the opposite end of the alleyway.

"Weiss! Behind!" she yelled to her friend, hoisting her rifle up and shooting the closest one.

Weiss turned to see one of the men fall, but as she tried to grab her own machine gun the terrible realization that it was jammed between her body and the narrow window was made abundantly apparent. Ruby shifted to the next one and fired one round, but felt all air leave her lungs when she tried to shoot again but only heard "click". The first round it the CCAS officer's plate carrier and knocked him to the ground, his ribs most definitely broken. Grabbing his own rifle though, he let slip one round and Ruby immediately felt a cold pain in her right arm, followed by a warm liquid. Ruby ground her teeth until they hurt in order to push through the sudden rush of pain, and fetch a fresh magazine from her jacket pocket. The CCAS soldier in the meantime had got to his feet and was pointing the barrel of his machine gun at Ruby; finger scratching the trigger. Ruby struggled more fervently as the blood dripped from the area where her jacket met her gloves- red stained snow greeted her struggle. Several cracks echoed throughout the alleyway and the only thing Ruby could do was wait until she felt even more warm liquid touch her skin. Her mind was blank during the moment she waited to die. Nothing seemed to want to speak to her just before her struggle was over, however, she did feel relieved by the fact that it wouldn't be long.

Soon enough something did echo through her head, a thought that once she calmed down made her feel like the dumbest person in the world. Since when did someone hear the rounds that killed them? Ruby went back to reality and saw that her hunch had been right, the soldier was dead in front of her, his body full of holes with blood flowing from him far enough to touch Ruby's boots. Her eyes looked up and into the shadow to see Weiss inside the window yelling at her; smoke profusely flowing from the inclined muzzle brake on the barrel of her machine gun.

"Ruby! Are you shitting me?!" more rounds impacted the brick around Weiss and began denting the dumpster, "Get over here, what the hell are you doing?! Fucking run!"

When Weiss said this a spark lit within Ruby that willed her to her feet, her assault rifle being pushed to hang on her back via its own single point sling. She broke off into a sprint, bullets burning her hair as she ran, and jumped high enough that it would make an olympic high jumper jealous. Weiss grabbed her hand and fell backwards pulling her, as well as making her fall, into the concrete hallway, their bodies as well as their gear falling on top of each other.

Ruby groaned as she rolled off of Weiss, her poor friend having almost two hundred and fifty pounds fall on top of her.

"Thank you for… not leaving me." Ruby said, her voice raspy through the dying filter of her gask mask.

Weiss rolled over and pushed herself up, "Why would… I leave you? You're my guide and I can't live through this without you. You sound like you need a new filter, and I should look at that arm."

"You were scared. I could see it in your eyes. Fear makes you abandon who you are, yet you're still here." Ruby pushed herself up and began taking her jacket off. "Get a filter from the bags, as for my arm we can worry about it later- as in when we're not in enemy territory."

Weiss nodded and searched through the bags until she found spare filter. The cold metal making her realize that her hands had become numb thanks to the cold, and even her gloves were unable to make them feel warm. She shook her hands to try and get the blood to flow back into them, before taking few steps over to Ruby who was now just wearing a grey tank top; most likely an undershirt that she wore underneath her leather combat shirt. Brownish-red blood stained her white skin, the bullet having passed straight through the fleshy part of her shoulder. Weiss couldn't help but watch as Ruby, cut one of the sleeves off her combat shirt with the smaller katana she kept hidden inside the larger one. She then wrapped it around the flesh wound and put her tanto back. Taking one of ends in her mouth and the other being held by the opposite hand she pulled and groaned as the makeshift bandage crushed the wound and sealed it, the leather grinding against it as well.

"Does it hurt?" Weiss asked, immediately feeling the weight of how stupid that question was.

For the second time that day Weiss, felt that her own mind had stabbed her in the back- thrusting her into another situation that made her feel like an imbecile, moron, idot. Whatever adjective one could come up with to describe somebody dumb that was her. Weiss just braced for impact, and was silently excited to hear what witty comment Ruby would pull out of her arsenal of sarcasm. It was one the best pastimes Weiss had with her friend, so much so that she would be embarrassed to say that there had been times that she would purposefully ask dumb questions to get Ruby to be sarcastic.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her, "No, I'm just groaning because I like pain. It. Gets. Me. Off."

The enunciation of the last words tickled Weiss' humor center in her brain so much that she had to stave off a laugh before handing the filter to Ruby.

Her friend accepted the steel cylinder and held her breath while she unscrewed the old one and replaced it with a squeak as she screwed it on. While Ruby did this Weiss, took some time to take care of her own equipment. She removed the magazine from her machine gun and found that it was empty. Putting it away in her bag, she grabbed a fresh one in her pocket and replaced the empty one. She pulled the bolt back and turned the safety to its on position. Weiss heard a magazine fall to the ground and looked to see Ruby had done the same to her machine gun and was bending down to pick up the magazine.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Ruby asked, returning the polymer container to her bag.

Weiss shook her head, "I have no idea. I think it's like a restaurant or something."

Ruby began looking around and something caught her attention. She felt a small draft coming from the floor in front of her and when she pushed a box away from it she could see a hole beneath a rusted, metal plate.

"Help me." Ruby commanded, grabbing the plate.

Weiss quickly rushed over and when Ruby gave the go ahead, they lifted the grate to reveal a Service Tunnel underneath it.

"I'll be damned, a service tunnel not marked on a map. We really lucked out." Ruby turned on her head lamp and shined it into the hole. "Let's go."


	23. Tunnels

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with yet another chapter and can I just say how fun this story is to write. Like, its awesome to write in such a new way that I don't get burnt out on the story almost immediately, you know? Anyway, I want to thank you all for the support you've given me with this. You're all the best. Please don't forget to follow, review, and favorite it helps a lot when you know people like it:) See you later!**

Heavy boots crashed against an equally heavy, and rusty metal grate that looked like it had been neglected for many years. Ruby looked both ways down the tunnel and was met with a wall of darkness so thick that her headlamp could not begin to penetrate its recesses.

"We're looking good come on down, careful though, it's at least a two meter drop." Ruby cautioned, keeping her ears focused on her surroundings.

Upon hearing the all clear, Weiss, hooked her fingers onto the edge of the hole and held herself there before falling the rest of the way down into the strange, abandoned tunnel. Her knees hit the grate and she could immediately tell that they were bruised and probably skinned. Standing up shakily, she took her machine gun and looked around the area. The tunnel itself was cold and damp and for whatever reason there was a sickening chill in the air that was completely separated from the standard chill of the air. It took Weiss a moment to realize just what this cold sensation was, but she soon remembered and couldn't believe she had forgotten the emotion she had felt the majority of her life: loneliness. Yes. When one looked around at the poor, dilapidated tunnel with mold, and moss hanging from its walls and ceilings the only thing you could feel was the sense of being alone.

"Burrrrr. Okay, I'm ready for summer, or at least spring." Ruby complained, her exposed arm overflowing with goosebumps.

Weiss smiled behind the filter of her gas mask, "Well, if you hadn't left your coat back there it wouldn't be a problem."

"Don't patronize me. Besides it was filled with blood, that's an easy way to get sick." Ruby looked around some more and felt her skin. "By the way, you can take your mask off in here, it's not contaminated."

Weiss watched in confusion as Ruby, pulled her mask off and hooked it onto her belt. This didn't seem right so Weiss had to ask why she was so sure that they were safe down here.

Ruby drug her gloved hand across her right arm and held it up to Weiss, "Black Carbon has coated everything, even when we moved through there enough Black Carbon was kicked up to coat our clothes and our weapons. However, my skin is clean and I jumped down into this shit."

Weiss carefully inspected Ruby's hand and found that the black dust was nowhere to be found. She couldn't argue anymore, if the dust was not present on Ruby's skin then it meant it was not present at all. Her hands reached behind her head and pulled the mask off. For the first time in what felt like an eternity she could breathe fresh, clean air that was stained with the scent of mold; but she could careless as it meant she could smell again too.

"Smells great doesn't it? Okay, just don't let your guard down, we're still in a warzone after all." Ruby said, turning her back and hefting her machine gun.

Weiss let out a breath and grabbed her gun as well, it's heavier front making the fatigued muscles in her arms ache, and scream in pain. Yet, she banished this from her mind, the thought of something happening and her not being able to properly defend herself or give Ruby the protection she needed weighed on her and sent new found energy to her body- numbing all pain. It was in this thought that Weiss toyed with the new found strength and tried to discern whether it was her soul giving it to her or the strengthened Aura she now possessed, then again she figured both were synonymous. Her thoughts were interrupted by faint light pouring into the tunnel that she and Ruby roamed, the source being a manhole cover.

"Let's see where we are." Ruby said, grabbing the rusty ladder and climbing up.

She trusted Weiss to watch her back while she climbed, and focused just on not falling as the ladder was not the sturdiest thing she had ever climbed. Speaking of which, when grabbing the handle fourth most from the top it gave way and with a horrible screech fell from the ladder and towards Weiss who stepped out of the way, just before it crashed to the grate. Ruby looked down and let out an inaudible sigh when, Weiss, looked at her; throwing up her thumb. Ruby put her thumb up in in response and silently prayed that that was the last of this ladder's funny business. However, just as she finished thinking that, the part of the ladder that held her foot gave way, and caused her to jump to the next available cross section.

"Fuck!" Ruby swore. "This shit is falling apart. Back away from the hole this whole thing might come down at any moment."

Weiss backed off, and Ruby mused that the explosion had been the last straw for this old service tunnel. She threw her other hand around the cross section and pulled herself up before jumping to the next- the creaking sending a chill down her spine. Fearing that she would have a repeat situation with the crude piece of metal, Ruby, quickly grabbed the next one before pushing her back against the wall with her foot, her arms just long enough to push the cover up and peer into the desolate world outside. She held her breath and watched the world outside, and then with surprise realized they were right underneath the street adjacent to Weiss' house. Ruby felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders and the grace of Heaven was their to replace it with a soft, furry scarf that had a mystical healing effect on her stressed mind. Ruby slowly set the cover back down and jumped down- her Aura cushioning her fall as Weiss looked in disbelief.

"We're very close to your house." Ruby whispered the announcement was if she was a little kid who learned a sought after secret. "All we need to do is find a way out and we can walk there and get back on track."

Ruby's energy seemed to be contagious as Weiss, felt her own uncertainty clear away just like the clouds that roamed the sky. She looked at her friend and made a mental note of this moment. She made sure to burn it into her memories as one the few times the person she cherished to her very core, and maybe even deeper, was excited for something. It was during these moments that she felt the most comfortable and giddy- the very thought that they were in a warzone and that her hands were wrapped around an old military machine gun had disappeared for but a moment, a moment that was all too short but… happy nonetheless.

Ruby took her rifle into her hands and poked Weiss with its' barrel. Her blue eyes suddenly focusing back on the world around her.

"Hey, you alright? We should keep moving. If we're out here too long we might freeze to death." Ruby said, turning her back.

Weiss nodded to nobody in particular, and began following Ruby; but after a few heavy steps turned around to look back down the darkened tunnel. Her eyes squinted almost to the point of closing, trying to make out anything in the blackness. However, even when the piercing beam of the headlamp she couldn't see anything passed a certain point- it was like a black wall was sitting in front of her. She took a step forward, a feeling much like that of a sixth sense spreading out all over her body and making her feel like… something was there watching her, waiting for her to make a wrong step and only then would she be swallowed by the tunnel itself. Weiss kept staring at the blackened tunnel, the cold drafts on her neck only helping to heighten every sense to the point where her eyes were no longer focusing but her hearing was straining to the point of ringing to try and hear something anything that gave evidence to her suspicions. She never questioned until this moment why the Service Tunnel had been abandoned, she had just thought that it had been long since forgotten and left to rot; now her mind was jumping to all sorts of conclusions. Were they're ghosts here that drag people to the underworld to never be seen again? Surely not, that's ludicrous. Were there massive reptiles down here just like she read about sometime ago? Who knows, but of all things Weiss could tell there was something not right about the tunnel from which Ruby and she had just come, a aura of uneasiness now emanated from it and carried with it a cementing fear that kept Weiss stuck in place and did not want her to move away or come closer. However, the deadlock was suddenly broken when the words "turn away" were whispered into her ear so delicately that they made her scalp tingle and a loose strand of hair move from the air the words produced.

Caution was thrown to the wind as Weiss turned around and screamed in terror as she ran. She didn't know where Ruby had gone, but at that moment she didn't care. There was something in this tunnel. Something whispered in her ear, and she was not staying around to find out whether or not it was freindly. Her boots beat heavily on the grate and could be heard for what seemed like miles, as tears streamed down her face and flew into the wind- her eyes so wide that her eyelids hurt. Her rifle hung loosely around her body and banged her sore knees as she ran with some new found energy that was based purely off of fear. Weiss' arms leaped wildly in front of her trying to grasp anything that could save her, for her whole body felt as if it was about to be swallowed devoured by an endless sea of black. She kept running, and running until when she rounded a certain corner she was blinded by a headlamp before tackling its owner to the ground. A loud crash was the result of the echoing footsteps grand finale, as Weiss rolled off of whoever she had just run into.

"Weiss!? What they hell, is going on? Where did you run to?" Ruby inquired, getting up quickly.

She didn't get an answer as the hysterical woman only pointed back towards where she came- trying to crawl away but failing when the bolt of her machine gun was caught on the grate. Ruby, turned to where Weiss pointed and held her rifle in her hands- finger scratching the trigger as she slowly moved forward. That was when it hit her, the same feeling of uneasiness that had overtook Weiss, however, Ruby reacted differently by her body becoming enveloped in a red outline like that of a neon sign. She slowly pushed her rifle onto her back and closed her eyes.

Opening them showed their blood red transformation, "You shit. So this is where you ran off to."

Red enveloped Ruby's hand and in a bright flash enveloped the dark.

Weiss' eyes slowly fluttered open into a dark area being lit by a small fire, which crackled next to her. She slowly started moving her body and felt her muscles scream in pain as she rolled onto her side- the sound a of fabric shifting gave her the clue that her, almost numb, body maybe in a sleeping bag of some sort. She kept her eyes shut because the fire was so bright it felt like she was staring into the sun. It was only then that she realized that her forehead was drenched in sweat- thick enough that she felt more like a bird bath than the head of a human being. Luckily this was not compounded by the chill of the tunnels thanks to the fire that had just assaulted her eyes. The smell of charred wood filled her nostrils and gave her a cozy camping feel that she had dreamed about when she was younger, the smell spurring on many fantasies of hers to the point where she almost went back to sleep in order to explore these happy fantasies even more. However, it was not meant to be as she heard an old rusty door, hidden from view, squeak open and a pair of heavy boots followed its closing. Weiss felt a pang of fear crawl up her spine, but was so exhausted that she just resigned herself to the fact that if this was an enemy then maybe they would not see here. However, she knew that was a stupid hope to wish for, she was lying right in the center of the room next to the very thing that produced light in this damp room- the hope was insane and impossible, thus, when the footsteps went over to her she began to shake in anticipation for the shot, or hit, or whatever came to take her life. Yet, through all this fear she couldn't feel that there was some odd comfort in the fact that she was no longer alone, at least if they took her hostage she would have the safety of numbers on her side for once. Yet, she could still feel the fear underneath her skin, and it made her muscles hurt all the more. Luckily, the unknown person announced themselves by asking her almost conscious form a question.

"Weiss, are you up yet?" came Ruby's voice as she walked over to her friend.

All of Weiss' fears seized and her eyes gently fluttered open once again and finally had something close enough to focus on- the silver eyes of her best friend looking at her in concern. Weiss' lips were dry, cracked, and chapped and her mouth was dry to the point that her throat felt like sandpaper, the words she spat out made her feel even more like hell.

"I'm… not dead… if that's what you're asking." She replied, strained but intelligible.

An expression of relief filled the lines of Ruby's mouth and the pupils of her eyes, even though she did try to hide her show that she was scared for Weiss. Ruby smirked as she pulled a bucket over and grabbed a wet rag, that looked as if Ruby had pulled it from a trash can much like the dumpster they hid in before moving into the service tunnel. The service tunnel. Weiss suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place, but there was plenty of time to ask Ruby about it later as she felt the cool rag pressed to her forehead, wiping the sweat away and making her realize that her face did not feel as hot, or flushed as it did before.

Ruby sighed, "It looks like the fever broke. I must say you are a tough son of a bitch and you fight like one too."

"Thanks… water?" Weiss asked, her throat feeling as though it was as cracked as her lips.

Not a word was uttered as Ruby stood back up fully, several pops were audible from the young woman, and walked over to the far corner where Weiss' gear lay, along with her clothes. SHe suddenly felt a cold shiver as she realized that the only clothing she wore in this yellow sleeping bag was her underwear. She rustled the warm cover even more as she brought it closer to her body and pushed her chin into it, the drafts coming from the various crevices and cracks in the concrete rooms walls, suddenly, as if deliberately becoming more overwhelming to force the woman to fully realize just how vulnerable she was underneath the sleeping bag. A piece of tin clicked in front of her and the sound of fabric being lain down in front of her pulled her away from her own vulnerability and to the things in front of her- things being her clothes and a canteen of water. She looked up and Ruby like a beggar would to someone giving a measly Lien, before taking the canteen and taking sip after sip of its contents. The water was not fresh by any means and Weiss could taste a slight tinge of metal from the pot it was boiled in, but for her throat and more or less dehydrated situation it could have been completely fouled for all she cared- the primal urge to drink was all too much for her. Ruby watched her for a bit before pushing Weiss' clothes closer to her; a small sign that she needed to hurry. Weiss took the gesture at its word and reached out her taking the garments into them. Ruby turned her back and Weiss slowly crawled out from the sleeping back to slip on the heavy cargo pants and heavy, long sleeved shirt. Her socks and boots were next and as she tied the last one she looked to Ruby and her eyes caught a very strange booklet now attached to her belt. It looked very much like a portable calendar, but the calendar had been removed and replaced by a notepad with leather rings just above it that featured a set of pencils stuck into it. On the notepad was drawn an intricate looking map that looked to be the size of the entire kingdom, and was labeled "Service Tunnels". She could tell it was done in Ruby's handwriting, and when she squinted her eyes the fire allowed her to see through the thin paper and then she could just barely make out the words "Metro Tunnels". Anything beyond that was completely lost to Weiss who went back to tieing her boot.

"How long was I out?" she asked, finally.

Ruby didn't turn around to answer, "It was about three hours, I think. It's hard to tell time down here without a watch, but you kept slipping in and out of consciousness… are you decent?"

Weiss looked to see herself fully clothed and suddenly remembered the manners she had apparently left back in the alleyway.

"A… y-yes I am." Weiss said, getting up from the sleeping bag.

Her legs immediately felt like they were floating and her head began to throb as motion sickness took over. The room spun as she fell forward into Ruby's arms, her body searing with muscle pain. Ruby let out a grunt as Weiss collapsed onto her, the woman apparently was not ready to stand up just yet, which made her feel a slight tinge of frustration as they would have to spend more time here than what she would have liked to. However, Weiss' disheveled black hair and blue eyes were mesmerizing to the point that Ruby quickly felt the frustration melt away; and began to lower Weiss gently in front of the fire. Tears formed in Weiss' eyes as she was helped back onto the floor, legs on top of the other, and bracing her up.

"I'm… sorry." Weiss wiped her eyes. "I thought I was good."

Ruby took a seat next to the fire, casting it orange glow across the both of them and filling their lungs with the cozy scent of smoke. She put a hand on Weiss' shoulder and looked at her for moment.

"We'll try it again later. Anyway, are you hungry?" Ruby asked, pulling her hand away.

At the very word Weiss' mouth began to water and only then was she able to feel how terrible hungry she was- to the point that her stomach physically hurt. Basically, Weiss figured that every fiber of her being hurt and now just expected it. She was hungry- stomach hurt, she needed to pee- bladder hurt, wanted to brush her teeth- teeth hurt, if anything of the sort happened it wouldn't affect her too much.

"You wouldn't believe how hungry I am." Weiss replied.

Ruby smiled at her and began to dig through her bag and began setting up a hanging kettle over the fire, along with pulling several small steaks from their food bag which looked reasonably bigger than before.

"Put some more wood on fire for me, would yah?" Ruby asked, motioning over to a small, wooden chest in an adjacent corner.

Weiss nodded, but before she could get up she looked at her legs that still only had half their feeling in them. Ruby noticed her looking at her legs and, after spearing the steak so it could be slow roasted over the fire, went over and grabbed Weiss' AK. She brought it over to the older woman and had her grab it by the barrel so she could use it as a form of support to push herself up. A small smile was the form of Weiss' thanks as she pushed herself onto her feet and used it as an, albeit heavy, cane. She hobbled over to the chest and could already feel her leg's strength returning to them, the pain having been replaced with a certain assuredness she had experienced before. She took opened the cedar box with a high pitched squeak, and put the machine gun on her back so she could grab as much wood as she could. Additionally she wanted to walk on her own having felt more comfortable.

She began walking with arms filled with old, dusty firewood, but her legs were holding up even though they were a bit shaky. Nevertheless were face beamed as she began walking back with slow, methodical steps.

"So what did you do while I was out." Weiss asked, setting the wood down before grabbing an extra log and throwing it on.

"I wanted to stay with you as much as I could, just in case you got worse; but I couldn't…" Ruby started turning the iron bar the steaks were on, the grease already dripping from them. "I went back up to the surface and went to your house and then mine, before returning back to you as quickly as I could. As you can see I made it back in one piece, with the supplies… which is more than I can say for the surface… You should have seen the blast crater, it's… like staring into the big black hole that leads to the Underworld." Ruby trailed off, her sight getting lost in the flames for a moment.

Weiss looked at her cautiously, trying to find any sign as to what exactly Ruby was feeling, "What about our homes? Are… Are they still intact?"

Ruby looked up from the flames and shook her head, "My apartment's unlivable, I grabbed the other personal things I couldn't grab earlier, and scuttled the armory. I'll tell you a frag grenade is a lot louder when the world is completely silent." She continued to turn the spit. "Your house, however, is completely fine. Well except for the now empty fridge, but I made sure to barricade the doors with anything heavy that I could find before leaving."

Weiss felt a pang in her heart at the words that Ruby was now basically homeless, but couldn't help but feel the natural comfort of the fact that her house was alright. This made Weiss wonder, however, if the world would ever be the same and they could return to their peaceful lives on the surface, in the Fourth and Fifth Wards. It was these thoughts that caused her to subconsciously slip her hand into Ruby's free one, the calluses gently tickling the palm of her hand as she looked for Ruby's reaction. When she saw a blush spread across her cheeks, Weiss, couldn't help but stare at her in shock.

"Ruby? Why are you blushing?" Weiss asked, confused.

Eyes widening when he realized Weiss had caught the sideways glance, Ruby, turned away. Her mind was in a deadlock and her thoughts muddled as she gently pulled her hand away from Weiss'. The strange way her mind just went blank when Weiss touched her being very foreign to her.

"Anyway, there are some heavy winds blowing up above now, maybe we'll get lucky and it'll blow all this crap out of Vale. Then we decide what to do about the Justified." Ruby went on, trying to get her mind to focus.

"That's good, mmmmm that smells great as well." Weiss said, the smell of cooked meat hitting her nose.

Ruby turned to look at the food and smiled when she saw it was almost done. She looked at her and Weiss' bags and an idea came to mind. An idea that was laced with nostalgia and many a happy memory of her early childhood in the tunnels; most of which were spent training and then eating in front of a camp fire much like the one she had prepared to keep Weiss warm and to cook their meal. Her thoughts were filled with the calmer times of sitting around the fire with Macy, Clarke, and Naga- plus a few other Bloodhounds- and listened to the sometimes scary, other times thrilling stories of the tunnels the Aura Sensitives had built.

"Hey, you wanna see how I ate my meals on my way to the fourth?" Ruby asked, an excited glint in her eye.

"Uh, sure?' Weiss asked, a little cautious as to what Ruby actually had in mind.

Ruby smiled and said, "Good, get our knives from our bags and hand them to me. You're about to experienced something from my childhood."

Weiss found Ruby's smile very contagious and couldn't help but feel the other woman's jovial enthusiasm as she went over to her bag and then to Ruby's, grabbing their large combat knives- one very new and the other old and crudely fashioned, without a doubt, made in the slums or the Thirty-First itself. The knives in Weiss' hands were exchanged for the spit and she watched as Ruby stabbed the knives into the meat and pull them off with said knives. Setting the spit down she accepted her knife and began to eat off of it like one would do with a chicken or other leg. The taste tantalized her taste buds as she hungrily and almost savagely ate the food, her stomach thanking her for finally feeding it after neglecting it for so long.

Ruby chuckled, "Careful, Weiss, you'll get a stomach ache, or worse, you'll choke."

The warming reached Weiss' ears and even though she did not want to stop, the notion of walking through the tunnels late at night with a stomach ache did not sit well with her… night, now there's a funny word. It hadn't occurred to her previously, but she realized that, as of waking up, she had no idea what time it was. It could be night. It could be morning. It could be evening still. She just didn't know and what had attacked her in the tunnel? This question came rushing back as well as terrible, black memories along with that cold voice that sent shivers down Weiss' spine. She was still questioning what it was or if it had even existed. It chilled Weiss to her core and made her question every single shadow that the fire made, all of this not escaping the attention of Ruby.

"If you're cold you should get closer to the fire. No sense, in getting sick again right after you recovered." Ruby stated, her stake being eaten off the knife and now sitting in her hand.

Weiss shot a glance at her and crawled closer whilst taking smaller bites of her food, the thoughts having lessened her appetite considerably. Her thoughts were so muddled, so dark and confused that it felt like she was back in the abandoned service tunnel. She had to find out something, anything to tell her what she experienced was real, or if she was going crazy.

She pulled the meat away from her mouth, "Ruby… what attacked me in the Service Tunnel?"

Ruby threw the last piece of steak in her mouth and proceeded to stand up, her shadow being cast along all the walls like a teacher instructing primitive man. She pointed to the shadow she casts along the wall.

"Weiss, what is that?" she asked.

Weiss didn't immediately answer, trying to find some other meaning behind Ruby's question. However, there was not one to be had- at least one that made sense.

"Um, a shadow." She answered, waiting to get reprimanded for such a simple answer.

"Very good." Ruby congratulated as Weiss blinked in surprise. "Shadow's can be made by anything so long is there a light source. As you can see I can make…" Ruby positioned her hands in such away as to make a cartoon dog out of their shadow. "A puppy dog." She switched the position. "An Owl." The position shifted again. "A scary bat, and even a crow." The image soon followed and Weiss watched what her friend could do like a young child, happily watching a magic trick for the first time. "Now, both of us have seen such tricks before, but the problem is what happens to shadows in the dark? Do they get absorbed into the shade? Yes, some do. But those are not the ones we're talking about. The ones that attacked you are called the Black Mass. Terrible, leftover apparitions of the once great Grimm that forced Humanity to the brink of extinction." Ruby continued to make various symbols with hands as her eyes were lost in her own thoughts. "I'm sure you know much about Humanity's history, but I'm also willing to bet they never told you how the forces of Grimm were defeated."

Weiss subconsciously shook her head as she listened to Ruby with wonder filling her eyes. She was like a group of children had entered into her soul and forced her to listen with attentive ears and hungry mind.

"The war that began with the Grimm and ended and ended with Humanity's victory is shrouded in mystery, yet it sewed the seeds for our arrival. Like a Precursor to a new age Humanity ascended to a new plain of existence as an Aura Sensitive, but we were too late. The people who say life is a 'cruel joke' are more or less correct. We stepped into the room and the bucket fell on us, only instead of water it was gas, acid, fire… the same tools Humanity used to wipe the Grimm away like one does to a counter after a meal." Ruby sat against the wall and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket- litting the first one she put to her mouth. "The forces of Grimm were wiped out in a matter of months thanks to the Biological Weapon developed by Field Marshall Ozpin. He so aptly named it "False Rhythm", since one's heart could still be beating yet they were dead."

Smoke filled the area round Ruby and Weiss, but neither brushed it away as one was too immersed in the memories of the Extermination while one was too busy learning about the history she had missed.

"Then they turned in on their own people in the form of "The Great Extermination". However, what surprised Ozpin was that it didn't take too well when introduced to the Aura Sensitives. The Auro Cells would attack and kill the FR Cells, thus death was never certain. The acid came then, melting everything to the ground while the fire burned the forests to the ground. Then the riflemen came and killed men, women, and children." Ruby shifted on the wall, a sudden cold chill running down her spine. "That was over sixteen years ago now, yet sometimes I still expect to wake up and see my old room, with its whitewashed walls, pretty window nook, and carefully laid cherry wood floors. I can even smell the woods outside and hear my mother humming in the kitchen, Dad messing with Yang to either make her laugh or make her mad. It's only then that i wake up and, well, you know where I used to live."

Weiss had taken to staring at the floor on which she sat, her hands folded atop her knees and mind swimming in a world that she had not only missed, but had trouble fathoming. However, there was the unmistakable feeling that she was suppose to experience it and she didn't. It was as if for a moment destiny had literally been torn away from her by the family that saved her, in a vain effort to not only shield their good name from being tarnished by the birth of an Aura Sensitive, but to usurp the power of God himself. Unfortunately for her parents, God, always gets the last laugh and that laugh was Ruby. Weiss slid over to Ruby and got close enough so that their shoulders touched and she could see her friend wipe away the tears from her eyes. Even though they looked clear, the tears, Weiss and those who could properly sense the feelings and emotions of others could tell that they were stained with blood of the still open wounds that ripped apart the world itself, and shattered the sky to the point the sun tarnished over head. She grasped Ruby's hand again and felt the callouses formed on her hand through the life she had to live, a world so foreign to her that it seemed like fantasy when, in reality, it was right beneath her feet.

"You never did give me a chance to say, thank you." Weiss said, setting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby huffed, "Yeah, what for?"

Weiss took her head off of Ruby's clothed shoulder and met Ruby's sideways glance. Her hair looked like red and brown spikes and framed her face, Weiss, remembered that Ruby had been needing to get her haircut and she figured that this was the reason why. She looked more or less like a wild animal and it only added to the appeal of her being not only a nurse who saved people, but someone who protected people too.

"For saving my life, dummy." Weiss replied, pressing her lips to Ruby's cheek.

Ruby's eyes went wide as something cool and soft was put to her cheek, and from what she could tell the only thing it could possibly be was Weiss' lips. She felt her cheeks grow hotter than a summer's afternoon, and before she knew it her mind was blank. Like an invariable salt flat flooded with rain, was her mind reflecting the actions happening rather than absorbing them. Her ears felt blocked and the world was muffled, like her friend had also stuffed her ears with cotton. However, this proved false when they opened to hear the high pitched sound of Weiss' lips leaving her cheek.

The Exile pulled away and folded her hands while waiting for Ruby to acknowledge the action. Her heart trying to search Ruby's face, but for now all she could find something akin to blank paper. She felt the notorious pang of fear as she waited, the single nagging pain that one felt just before a torrent of apologies would burst out from their mouth. However, Weiss felt enough confidence to wait patiently, but until it started to get insulting.

"Um, Ruby? Are you alright?" Weiss asked, pursing her lips.

Weiss was silenced from any further prodding when Ruby reached up with her hand and touched the area where Weiss kissed her. The area still buzzing with activity that was also accompanied by a hint of longing for the warmth of the person to return. Ruby kept that one to herself though and finally broke free of her frozen disposition.

"Why did you… kiss me?" Ruby asked in a raspy tone.

This question lit a spark of humor in Weiss' soul and almost brought forth a laugh caused by Ruby's seemingly shocked and wide-eyed expression. It kind of reminded her of kindergarten girls who just found out that somebody liked them- it was adorably funny.

Weiss smirked, "Because I figured it was about time somebody rewarded you for saving them."

Ruby eyes turned to the floor and held onto Weiss' words, for what reason she did not know, but held onto them nonetheless. As if her mind rebooted after hearing those words, Ruby, began to focus on where they were at and their mission became her utmost focus once again. Her eyes steeled again she could once again feel the cold drafts of the room.

"Listen, we can't stay here, it's not safe." Ruby stood up and walked over to her gear, Weiss, following her, "We can bed down once we hit the station. Until then keep your eyes peeled and your senses even sharper than a razor."

"Station?" Weiss asked, taking her machine gun off her back.

She threw her backpack on and grabbed the bag of paint, while Ruby grabbed her maps. Her friend showed her the second map and Weiss was glad to see that her assumption had been correct; it was labeled "Metro Tunnels". Ruby's index finger glided across the smooth, white pages and circled a red dot, among many, that was labeled, "Concord Engineer's Closet".

"This is where we are right now, and the red dots are safe zones that I've marked out along with some Fallen ones. If we go north from our current position," Ruby traced the line with her finger. "We'll be at Concord Station, which is…"

"... an abandoned connector that used to lead from the Fourth to the Eighth Wards." Weiss finished for her.

This made Ruby smirk at her friend, "At least your not such a scrub that you don't know your history." She put the map back on her belt. "We're right on the doorstep of Concord, so the paint won't be necessary in the tunnel and I already marked the way while you were out. However, don't take this short trip lightly; while I haven't seen any Justified or CCAS down here I haven't seen any Fallen either, which bodes ill for us."

The air in the room slightly chilled after Ruby's words. They were in Fallen territory, but there were no Fallen? That just didn't make sense. The Fallen would fight tooth and nail for a storefront in some backwater town, but they seemingly disappear inside a "safe" tunnel. Weiss could feel her forehead start to sweat again, but she kept it to herself since it was fear that got herself sick in the first place. Something also told her that she had gotten lucky the first time and the next time she probably would not be so fortunate as to run into Ruby, but instead some CCAS, Justified, or maybe the Fallen even. Fallen that were on edge and weary of random strangers just running out of the darkness. All of these her possibilities thus Weiss figured it was smarter to follow Ruby from now on. She chambered a round in her machine gun, and waited for Ruby to adjust her watch before leaving.

"How many magazines do you have left?" Ruby asked, picking up her own assault rifle.

"Three." Weiss replied, moving the gun around in her hands to get more acquainted with its weight again.

"I have two. Welp, looks like we're going shopping in Concord. As if almost, well, getting shot wasn't enough I also get to be fucked in the ass by Concord Traders; tell me is there a target on my back or is life really that shitty?" Ruby asked, pointing behind her.

Weiss leaned forward a bit, "Nope, just an old wool jacket very much like mine. Why are the traders in Concord so bad?"

Ruby opened the door with a rusty squeak, and brought Weiss into the dark, damp, and most of all cold, tunnel. Weiss' fingers tightened on her machine gun and began to glance around her even though this was suppose to be a safe tunnel.

"It's nothing, save for the fact that they try and rip you off at every turn so it becomes a negotiating war no matter what." Ruby explained.

"Sounds fun." Weiss said, making sure she didn't trip on the cross ties.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders as the rounded a corner that would led them to the station, "If that's your idea of fun then I should give you the list… do you smell that?"

Both women stopped, their boots producing giant, echous noise in the manmade cavern. Weiss sniffed the musty air and besides the faint smell of mildew she smelled something familiar, like spring air mixed with salt water.

"Soil?" Weiss ventured a guess.

Ruby nodded, "That's what I was thinking." She began moving forward weapon held to her shoulder. "Please, don't let my hunch be correct."

Weiss kept quiet and matched Ruby's pace as they slowly walked forward, boots echoing off the concrete walls like the last words of dying men.

The smell grew more intense and before they knew it dust covered the tracks, and a wall of earth, concrete, and iron rebar met their advances like an impervious wall. Their flashlights roamed over the cave in and Weiss felt her heart drop as she saw there was no way to slip through. Not on the bottom, top, or the sides it was truly, a perfect cave in.

"Shit!" Ruby swore, putting her gun on her back. "My hunch was right, you can only shore up these tunnels so many times before they just collapse like the rock they're derived from. Plus getting shaken by a man made earthquake doesn't help either." she began looking around. "Okay… Luckily, there's a side passage, another Service Tunnel that leads to Concord. Don't worry this one's actually taken care of and lit. We'll have to backtrack through."

Weiss nodded, "That's fine, but why didn't we go that way in the first place? Sorry, just seemed like it would be an easier way since we have to backtrack."

Ruby started walking back down the passage, "It's… a special place. Not many people even know that it's there, which they shouldn't. It is a very emotional place much like the whole Abandoned Metro which forms the roof of the Thirty- First Ward. This place is like a tomb built for an ancient king, fools, put things they thought the king would need in the afterlife. It's funny you can still find food, and tools scattered throughout this place all brand new and packed away for safekeeping."

Gravel and the rotten ties crunched underneath Weiss feet as she felt her legs already getting tired, "What happened to the Metro anyway?"

The immediate response was Ruby shrugging her shoulders, "It… just got left behind. Technology progressed so much that above ground travel became more popular and since the Faunus- Human War had ended one could travel without having to worry about bombs falling on you when, you took the standard train or what have you. Thus Humanity abandoned their holes and took the blue sky, leaving this world of stone and concrete to fall apart while the iron and steel rusted to nothing. It's a shame, sometimes I think the rats have it better down here than the people do up above."

Weiss felt her stomach churn at Ruby's admission and began looking at her feet every so often. Weiss didn't dislike rats, she actually had one as a pet when she was younger and it had passed away on good terms; yet the idea of a non-domesticated one crawling around and on her boot, chewing the laces and possibly biting her was not her idea of a good time. Her ears began to play tricks on her by making it sound as if she heard them squeaking behind her and laughing. Her legs felt exhausted, and it was abundantly clear that while Weiss was more or less cured she had used most of her energy getting better and half a steak was not going to give her enough disposable energy to heal, as well as travel a great distance. Luckily for her, when she was about to collapse they arrived at a rebar door and Weiss was allowed a time of brief respite while Ruby worked on the lock.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, feeling the lock give way.

Weiss allowed herself a moment to take a breath, "I'm fine, but my legs feel like I just exercised for about three hours."

"Crap, I guess we're in need of the one thing we don't have in great abundance: time." Ruby took a knee and dropped her backpack to the floor and began rummaging through it before grabbing two items. "Here, this should help."

Weiss saw Ruby holding out a half-eaten bag of try cashews and a small bottle of water. She accepted them from Ruby and began to slowly eat.

"That should be enough to keep you going until we get to Concord. If you start feeling like you're going to collapse again tell me and I'll give you some ibuprofen or I'll shoot you with an adrenaline shot whichever you prefer." Ruby assured her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss nodded mid-drink and before long handed the bottle back to Ruby. It's contents almost gone; Ruby drank the last of it and threw it towards the cave in.

"Good?" Ruby inquired.

"Better." Weiss replied, taking her machine gun back into her hands.

Ruby nodded, but didn't utter another word as she went to the rebar door and opened it; rusty hinges squeaking loud enough to call a dog. Weiss got to her feet and felt a little better, but still kept behind Ruby a ways, trying to not over exert herself when it didn't matter.

The Service Tunnel was just as drafty, if not draftier than the tunnel; but it didn't matter to Weiss who was transfixed on the aura of orange light, cast on the wall at the end of the hallway. The source being kept from view by the grates they stood on an walked upon, the light like the arms of prisoners desperately trying to get to the free world. Weiss stopped for a moment and allowed Ruby to move forward, her boots hitting the grate hard. The whole tunnel was quiet, like there hadn't been any noise in it for years besides dust hitting its insides. Weiss began to follow Ruby again, and suddenly smelled the pungent aroma of incense coming from the flickering orange light, another aroma of candle wax joining the incense soon after.

"What is this place?" Weiss whispered, even though there was no need to.

"You'll see, also don't touch anything unless I say it's okay." Ruby replied, shifting her rifle onto her back.

Weiss nodded and put her machine gun on her back as well, her hands tight and achy from being in one position for so long. They started walking at a more brisk pace and before long the light was right beneath them, and was so bright that it blinded those who peered into it. Bending down while Weiss shielded her eyes some, Ruby, took ahold of the grate and grunted as she lifted the heavy iron until it was able to be slid away. Her muscles rippled and even e few veins came to poke her skin as she slid it away with a gratuitous sound.

"Jump in." Ruby said, sitting back on the wall. "But be careful, and once again don't touch anything."

Weiss nodded without a word, and silently hoped her legs could take the impact. However, she already knew they couldn't but wishful thinking was always welcome, and if she landed right, her body could distribute the impact to where it wouldn't hurt. She put her hands on either side of the square hole and lowered herself down, before letting herself drop. A crash was heard and Weiss looked up from her new position on her side to find the whole room filled with little candles on the floor and big storm lanterns on the decrepit electrical wire that coated the walls. Next to the candles and lanterns were some random objects: a toothbrush here, an apple there, some spare ammo, and even next to one was a bottle of whisky that had a note next to it the read, 'We'll get'em next time, bro.' Weiss stood up and dusted herself off and continued to look at the strange area that she had fallen into, and silently took note of the fact that half of the times had a blue ribbon tied around them- more specifically the newer looking items.

"Hey, you alright?" Ruby called down to her.

Weiss looked up and remembered that Ruby was waiting up there, "Yeah, I'm good… good as I'll get."

Ruby didn't hear the last part as she too lowered herself down and made sure to grab the grate. She slowly moved it back into place with her body weight and when the loud bang was heard, the result of it being put back into place, she dropped down, albeit more gracefully than Weiss had. She dusted off her hands and looked at the legion of candles and lanterns whose light had caught the red highlights in her hair.

"Oh… there are more." Ruby said, being a little overwhelmed at the sight.

Weiss stepped closer to Ruby, "What is this place?"

Ruby folded her hands in front of her and began walking around the room, being careful not to step on the little candles as she looked them.

"Down here Heaven and Hell don't exist. The ones who move down here are too far from Heaven to care and their already in Hell, so those who die down here are treated with tradition unless he should choose otherwise… This is a small shrine to those who have passed on at Concord, and most all stations have them since we've limited space and most of it is used for the living rather than the dead." Ruby moved to what appeared to be a random candle with no ribbon and took the candy from around it. "Tradition for the Aura Sensitives is that our ancestors are always with us and will present us with gifts, but are most times unable to. Thus, we bring gifts to their memorials and after a time are given these," Ruby held up the gifted candy to Weiss, "as a symbol of the giving gifts to us who are still here."

Ruby began eating the candy much to Weiss' surprise and finished it before she could try and protest. Her friend stuffed the wrappers in her pocket and stood up again.

"The ribbons that adorn some are a symbol of mourning and are not to be touched for a week and a day for food items. Those who do are rendered infertile and driven from the station or killed outright… depending on the station." Ruby outstretched her arm towards the whole room, the flames shifting with every little movement in the room. "Take what you think we'll need, we still have a long journey after Concord."

Weiss looked around the room and found that most of her searching left her with food; and while it was most certainly tempting she couldn't help but feel that there was something she was missing. Her eyes danced from the candles on the floor to the lanterns above where she only now noticed various items hanging and gently swinging next their lanterns. Some were fastened to the wall with blue ribbon and others with heavy duty wire, built to withstand most any shock. Weiss wondered how this serene place could go untouched after a manmade volcano burst from the ground above. She soon came to the conclusion that it was probably buried too deep and was built with an odd amount of reinforced concrete that was probably a mistake on the architect's part, but a mistake that proved to be a miracle in nature. Beyond that, if one squinted hard enough towards the origin of the electrical tethers they could see the faint glimmer of light from an above manhole. Weiss blinked a few times in order to bring herself back to reality and began to use her eyes to search the wall for anything that may be of use to her specifically. Her head turned to the left and then the right before her eyes caught the faint gleam of something silver. She reached over and found a .45 calibre pistol hanging from a rusty wire that was sharpened by time. Thanking the fact that her gloves were made of heavy leather, she reached up and undid the sharp wire; the pistol falling into her hands. Ruby's brow rose as she watched Weiss playing with the tool, its finish decorated with a luna moth and rust.

She carefully moved over to Weiss and gently took the pistol from her hands and showed her how to remove the magazine and what it took to ready the pistol. However, what surprised Ruby the most about this old Colt semi-auto was that it was still loaded; the brass round falling to the metal floor with a sharp "ding".

"Wow, now that is a piece of history. This is a battlefield pick up and it looks like this guy's friends picked it up and didn't even bother to unload it… the mark of a true soldier." Ruby mused, playing with it in her hands like a fascinated child.

"Well… should we put it back?" Weiss asked, her cheeks reddening as if she had done something bad.

Ruby smirked at Weiss and tossed the gun back to her, "No, he gave it to you."

Weiss was stunned by actually doing something right down here, so stunned that all she could do was smile at Ruby before she turned round and looked at an old sheet metal door. It was very old, and looked as if it had been kicked in one or a few times and the handle, well, it used to be made of metal.

"If you're good we should go. Staying too long will only make you uneasy." Ruby warned stepping towards the door.

Weiss followed and was careful not to step on any of the candles, "I'm ready."

Weiss took her machine gun off her back and stopped short of the door where Ruby had her hand on the handle and her machine gun in the other. Weiss got on the other side of the door and her grip tightened on her machine gun as Ruby pulled the handle. But, nothing happened save for the door wailing under stress. Ruby looked to Weiss who just shrugged her shoulders and pointed towards the door again with her barrel. Ruby unhooked her machine gun and set it on the floor before taking the handle in both hands. She grunted as she pulled with all her strength, yet the door barely showed any sign of moving an inch- very much like the great bulwarks of an old castle.

"You're not going flabby on me right, Ruby?" Weiss chided, with a smirk on her face.

Ruby flipped her off, "Screw you." she then put her hands on her hips in frustration. "The hell did they do? Barricade this fucker with the strongest glue I've ever seen? Jesus, this bitch is jammed harder than any door I've seen."

"Maybe I should try." Weiss suggested lowering her rifle.

Ruby held out her index finger, "Better idea. Let's try together."

"Alright." Weiss responded moving to the door and taking the handle in her hands.

Ruby did the same and adjusted her feet on the floor.

"Ready. Three, two, one. Pull!" Ruby commanded, tugging with all her strength.

Weiss did the same and both women grunted as the door tried to remain as stuck hard as it had been, however, it was starting to bend and the hinges were beginning to creak as if alive. A loud bang erupted in the room as Weiss fell on her back, mere inches from the nearest candle, and was quickly joined by a dead body. Her eyes went wide as the man's face was caved in and all that was left was a bloody pulp, much like an orange that just got juiced. She was on her feet in under half a second as the maggots began crawling all over the floor, her hands grabbing her machine gun.

"Weiss! You good?" Ruby asked, having retrieved her own assault rifle.

The scent of rot filled the room and coated Weiss' lungs as she tried to regulate her breathing while also, trying not to puke.

"I'm fine, just wish I didn't eat before hand." Weiss said, pulling herself away from the body.

She walked back over to Ruby and progressed through the door where they found even more mangled and mutilated bodies; all having once been armed with the assault rifles of various kingdoms. The blood on the ties was like water and Weiss had to periodically shake her boots off thanks to the fact that blood is thicker than water.

"Who are they?" Weiss asked, holding her Kalashnikov closer to herself.

Ruby was focused on the orange light at the end of the tunnel and the white spotlight that accented it.

"They're the Justified. Looks like they tried to retreat underground only to find that there are serpents in these tunnels." Ruby reached up to her head lamp and did a rhythmic code by turning it on and off. "Concord is the first in our Line of trade stations that leads straight back to the Thirty-First Ward, home of the Fallen. They ran from the CCAS on the surface and headed into a wall of razors."

The light stopped its sweeping motion and focused itself on Ruby and Weiss, who shielded her eyes. Ruby stepped into the light, followed closely by her friend, and she heard an alarm sound inside the station just before the gate started to slowly creak open. 'Here we go.' Ruby thought. 'My first step… back home.'


	24. In Hell, Can I Be Your Peace?

**A/N: I'm back with more Death March! So with this chapter I made Whiterose official, and I'm sorry if you do not like Whiterose but you might be able to take some comfort with the fact that it's not going to be so much that it detracts from the point of the story. Basically, it's going to be there but it will be in the background until it seems necessary. I'm not going to write it in a way where it's Weiss or Ruby is just straight cancer and annoying; they're going to be smart and well real. I hope I explained that well enough^-^ Please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. I'll see you all soon.**

The sound of heavy, hard footsteps hitting the stations floors echoed all the way to the tunnel where Weiss and Ruby waited, the formers heart beating so fast in her chest she thought it break out; much like a baby bird and an egg. Five men rushed through the door, their body's clad in bulky protective armor with helmets that featured a face plate that allowed one to see through a pane of ballistic glass. Each carried a machine gun of some sort and a few even dared to carry large, belt fed machine guns with long barrels that mounted a bipod and featured an old, wooden skeleton stock. Weiss doubted she could even lift one let alone carry one as almost every part of them were made of solid steel that was produced to be dropped off of high cliffs and still function, seamlessly. The bullets that came from a bag, attached to the bottom of them, had to be at least the size of her ring finger and, even though it was hard to tell in the darkness, the appeared to be black tipped. Ruby also noticed this small detail, but was actually able to confirm it. 'Armor piercing rounds?' She questioned. 'Shit must've hit the fan harder than I imagined.'

She let go of her gun and raised her hands, Weiss, looking at her and following soon enough. The guards met them on the tracks, fingers ghosting on their trigger guards, before one stepped forward and pushed his armored faceplate up.

"My God…" the apparent commander looked Ruby up and down, "Ruby, you are a sight for these sore eyes."

Ruby smiled at the man, to Weiss' surprise, "Come on, Colonel Marion. It's only been a year.

"Yeah, a year and a lot of shit has happened since then." The man turned towards Weiss who had yet to get a good look at him.

He was middle aged, with dark circles around his eyes that matched the grease and grime that decorated his face. His face was also in bad need of a razor, and it looked as if he hadn't slept in quite sometime- an explanation for the dark circles around his blue eyes, that were only a shade deeper than Weiss' own. About the only thing on him that looked normal was the fact that he appeared to be well fed.

"And who would you be, miss?" he asked, tone stern and demanding of respect.

Weiss panicked a little, "I- I'm Weiss. We- I'm helping Ruby, get back to the Thirty- First Ward."

Colonel Marion cocked and eyebrow as his mouth formed a line, very much like a piece of straw.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Weiss was visibly shaking, not because she was scared but because her legs were starting to give out again. Thankfully, Ruby stepped in and put her arm around her waist to hold her up.

"Sorry, she got attacked by a Black Mass. Hysteria got her sick, and well, she not to good at walking on her own right now. We need a place to rest for a while, plus Macy and others are on the way." Ruby explained.

The silence of the tunnels enveloped all of them like a thick curtain and the only sound was Marion turning back to one of his men.

"Connor, bring a stretcher! I doubt this little lady has a passport or Fallen citizenship in general; but the Concord way is that we leave no one behind." Colonel Marion commanded.

The man whose name was Connor, saluted his commanding officer and started jogging back to the station. Weiss, meanwhile was putting even more of her weight on Ruby, who kept her up.

"Can I just sit down for a second?" Weiss asked, her legs feeling as though they were noodles, gently being stirred around in a bowl.

Ruby looked around and once again saw the mutilated and rotting bodies around them, the maggots falling and crawling everywhere the rats were not. The stench was so pungent that it made Ruby's eyes water like a faucet, and that meant only one thing; these bodies were beginning to bloat and fester as decomposing material turned to gas inside of them. Ruby looked around before she noticed that Weiss not only had toxic filth on her boots, but also on various places from the dead body that had almost fallen on her. Her mind went into overdrive. How long had Weiss, been exposed to this crap while sick? Had she gotten any in her eyes, nose, ears, mouth? Why didn't I remember that she was still sick? All these questions tore through Ruby, mind like an insane stampede. She picked Weiss up and put her into a bridal style carry.

"Colonel, we can't wait for the stretcher." Ruby announced, walking towards the station.

"What?! Why not?" Colonel Marion asked, shocked.

Ruby motioned to the bodies around them, and the filth on Weiss' clothes, "A body was stuck to the door, and when we forced it open a body almost fell on top of her."

"Jesus, alright. Gentlemen, we will meet Connor at the door to the station." he announced, hefting his machine gun.

All of them turned round and began a slow jog back to the station. Ruby looked at Weiss in her arms and found that she had fallen asleep again, her silk hair bouncing with each footstep. Ruby grit her teeth and couldn't look at Weiss as they ran, a small tinge like that of a needle poking her, kept waltzing back into her mind. It whispered that this was all her fault and it only amped up the pressure when it said it over, and over again. She could feel her grip tightening, subconsciously, around Weiss' shoulder and her leg, her mind trying to block out this stupid whisper that tormented her very soul.

"Weiss Schnee," she whispered, "I swear on my own life, if we get you into the station and you do not wake up. I'm going to claw my way into Hell and drag you and whatever useless form you've taken back here; because I refuse to walk to the Thirty- First alone."

Ruby gasped when she felt Weiss stir and murmur a bit, "Why are you yelling at me? I told you, I'm not going to die yet."

An oppressive feeling of annoyance washed over Ruby's expression, left eye twitching as they made it to the gate that was adorned with golden, orange light- the likes of which reminded Ruby of Topaz that she had seen in Macy's jewelry box. The cross ties were soon flanked by two platforms made of marble, and the station's grand arches were set in gold. The fires that illuminated a small amount of the tunnel's approach were set on the right side platform, where wooden stalls had been set up. The owners of said stalls were busy yelling at the people around them trying to sell their overpriced goods that one could get anywhere cheaper, yes, even the Fallen Headquarters sold prices cheaper than Concord. A den of liars that's what the Concord traders were. Fat, ugly liars, whose only purpose was to tell tales to the young children about the tunnels. Ruby could feel her nose crinkle at the sight of those selling pork, ham, perishables and non perishables. Her thoughts then wandered to the ones who sold firearms and other military type gear to the Fallen. Five thousand Lien for a box of fifty caliber rounds, Ten thousand for an assault rifle, Thirty thousand for a light machine gun; and to top it all off they would haggle the prices to get more money out of you. It was hell and many a time fights would break out, however, Ruby intended to get in a fight with them and this time the guards would not stop her. She looked around to the faces of the guards and found all them sharing the same look of disdain as they put Weiss on the stretcher. It was with those traders ammunition they were defending the station and in a greater sense Fallen Territory and Ruby guessed the traders made them bleed for it. What they sell the armor piercing for when Ruby was last here? Six hundred? Eight Hundred? No… the last time she was here a single round was valued at one thousand Lein and these soldiers had one hundred round box magazines. The math was simple one soldier equaled around ten thousand Lien… or whatever the traders deemed valuable enough to trade for it.

"What part of you got squashed today? Pride, or balls?" Ruby asked, looking at the ammunition in Marion's machine gun.

The Colonel's eyes wandered down to his ammunition before looking back up with a fire that almost made his eyes melt. His men had the same expression as he, including the ones currently carrying the stretcher where Weiss lay.

"Pride, but they tried to get our balls too. Damn, scavengers they pick us clean and forget that we have families too… and then they expect us to defend their damn gate." Colonel Marion said, walking to the side of the station opposite the market.

He motioned for Ruby to sit next to a fire with him and rest of his men. Ruby happily obliged and took her coat off , leaving her in the same black tank top she wore before going back up to the surface.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her knees, "It seems as though the traders have forgotten who their allegiances lie with, and who protects their sorry asses should the shit hit the fan."

All the men around her nodded in agreement, before the song and sound of the crackling fire overtook them like a wave of ocean water, gently, if not slowly relaxing their weary souls and exhausted bodies from the hazy, noisy world around them. Ruby's thoughts slowly wandered back to Weiss who was currently being cared for by the station's hospital. Her cheek burned where the older woman had placed her lips, and if Ruby had not known any better; she would say that the feeling had not been too unpleasant. Yet, she knew that feelings such as these were not good, and should she follow them; the chances of Weiss getting hurt were so high that her heart stirred and hurt physically. Macy had once taught her that letting people in was not a bad thing, but at the same time she would have to be prepared to accept the consequences of allowing them into a life such as theirs. At the same time, however, Ruby couldn't deny the fact that she was unbelievably alone. Maybe, it was Weiss being her first real friend or maybe it was some other damning factor, but all Ruby did know for sure was that whenever she was alone now, she couldn't help but expect a door to open, her phone to go off, or both to happen just before Weiss would come over and they would spend the whole day together. Ruby felt a shiver go down her spine like that of a cool breeze hitting her. She looked around and felt the loneliness creep back on her, it's dark, crooked fingers hidden from common human sight, but revealed to only a select few.

"So what's the story behind your massacre, at the front gate?" Ruby inquired, trying to stave off her loneliness.

The guards were brought out of their own musings and perhaps happy memories of a life outside the life of a guard, or maybe the tunnels as a whole. Ruby did truly feel sorry for these men and in a larger sense these people; who fled from the death above only to be imprisoned inside a damp and musty coffin.

A guard sitting across from Colonel Marion began to speak, "Alex and I," he motioned to the man beside him, "we were on duty a day ago, you know standard shift where we switch every three hours, well we're standing there freezing our balls off because fires were more or less not permitted for fear of the Justified finding the station, and you know what happens? A flashlight appears out of the darkness like a damn ghost. Then another one appears and then another, the next thing we know there's around five flashlights looking right at our gate. So I naturally, did the signal that you did before we met you and the girl and literally in a second all the lights went off like someone flipped a switch. The minute that happened we opened up with the DSHK and as you could see they didn't enjoy fifty caliber too much."

"Since then, we've been pulling stricter guard duty and trying to keep the people calm. However, one cannot shake the feeling that just beyond the hundredth meter there's something there worse than a Black Mass; people." Colonel Marion expressed, his armored body shifting loser to the fire.

Ruby thought about their words and turned to look at the dark tunnel that Weiss and she had burst into earlier. Her eyes peired into the darkness, its deep murky form being stronger than any wall and to those wishing to remain unknown it was their greatest ally. Ruby knew this tunnel, it was a Northern Tunnel that lead through the Fourth, Third, Twelfth, Twenty sixth, and Thirtieth Wards; the longest tunnel in the entire abandoned metro. She grabbed the map from her belt and turned the page over to the Metro map. Her fingernail touched _Concord_ and traced the line to the next station which was called, _Victoria_.

Ruby had heard stories of this station back in the Thirty First. Apparently, the station was half flooded and this granted the people of _Victoria_ a unique property where they could fish underground. It was built very close to an unknown cavern that was flooded long before mankind even came to be and after a while it broke through and turned the station into a humid monstrosity that lead to prosperity and food; not only for the Metro but for the Thirty First as well. The taste of saltwater fish flooded Ruby's mind and it brought her back to the days with Macy in the Twentieth Ward. The air was crisp and the summer was just beginning as Ruby lay in her bedroom staring at the ceiling, while Macy was downstairs working in the kitchen. It was probably a holiday of some sort since there was no training, no studying, and the smell of fresh, albeit stinky, fish filled the house. Ruby's mouth formed a line and put the map down- silently berating herself for daydreaming too much.

"What about _Victoria_?" Ruby asked, "They're the closest station on the Northern line, have they met the Justified as well?"

Marion shook his head, "They have, but it's much of the same story. A squad of them retreat from the surface to get away from the CCAS and end up getting gunned down. They don't appear to be doing it for any reason other than to take a break, either. If it wasn't so ridiculous I'd say they were the least organized militant group in the history of Remnant."

"That is concerning." Ruby commented, putting her hand to her chin. "There must be more service tunnels in the Northern Tunnels than we have marked on the map. In any case, the fact that the Justified are making their way to the Frontline Stations is concerning; but not unexpected. We'll see what the Archangel Summit has to say when we make it there."

She returned the map back to her belt and looked at them one last time, before looking back to the fire. Yet, before she could get lost in more aimless thinking and memories she heard someone approaching from behind her. Glancing, behind her she saw a large woman, in a very old hospital uniform and her curly brown hair tied back into a bun. She kind of reminded Ruby of stereotypical stories involving a school lunch lady, but chose to keep that to herself. She stood up and immediately wished the woman had stepped closer to the fire, but resigned to just suck it up. Meeting the woman by a nearby pillar Ruby, waited for the woman to introduce herself.

"Are you Ruby?" she inquired, "I'm a nurse who treated your friend."

Ruby nodded, "That I am, is she alright?"

A soft smile broke out across the woman's face, "She is, we gave her some antibiotics and a lot of vitamin C, but other than that she just slept and is awake now."

Ruby allowed herself a rare, sigh of relief and basked in the thought that Weiss was alright for a moment, "That's… fantastic."

"Mmmh, very much. You can see her if you'd like, and I trust she does have some place to stay?" she asked.

Ruby nodded, "We'll be in the guest tent for tonight."

The woman smiled, before walking away. Ruby watched as she walked off and began following her back to the the makeshift hospital where Weiss was.

On her way there she passed a multitude of darkened tents, some colored in olive drab while others were fashioned from any large piece of fabric available. Inside Ruby, could hear the conversations of the station dwellers. To her left were a man and woman fighting, while on her right were two siblings asking their grandmother a multitude of questions. She continued on as these people went about their lives that would forever be lit by candle, lantern, and emergency light. For these Sensitives the war was over, the CCAS had one during the Extermination and now they clinged to the Fallen for hope that their children might one day return, to the surface. While Ruby, did pity them she also envied them. The thought of not having to go about your day where everything you did or said was a lie was like the gospel to the damned- a Heaven that Ruby sorely and viciously craved to the point that the mere thought of it made her chest ache and heart beat a bit faster. She made herself stop thinking about it, when she saw the nurse step behind an iron door that was left opened at all times, save for when there were mass injuries… or casualties.

Stepping up to the door, Ruby, peered through it for but a moment before seeing Weiss sitting on a large chair with an equally large, green cushion. She hummed a song the young woman had never heard before and kept looking around the room periodically as her right hand was wrapped around the forestock of her machine gun, while her backpack sat in front of her, gently, resting on her legs. Ruby stepped into the room and smirked at her friend who was surprised to see her.

"Well, you certainly look more chipper than earlier." Ruby commented, coming closer to her.

Weiss chuckled, with an air of light in her eyes, "I'm no baby bird, I can take care of myself."

"Never said you were a bird." Ruby retorted, grabbing Weiss backpack.

Weiss smiled and used her rifle to push herself up; her stiff legs making things very difficult but she put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and found it a bit easier. Throwing Weiss' backpack on her shoulder Ruby began leading Weiss out of the hospital, her legs tenderly following the much stronger other ones.

"You need to work out more." Ruby commented, snickering at her.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" Weiss asked, her hand tightening on Ruby's shoulder.

"No, just wish you could run a small distance and be able to walk the next day." Ruby laughed.

"You're a jerk." was all Weiss could come up with before the only sound was the clattering of her machine gun's butt on the floor.

The world around them had quieted down considerably, and even the guards around the fire had returned to their duties where they were, without a doubt, straining their eyes to see anything that didn't seem oppressive feeling of pity and longing returned to the atmosphere around the station, and Ruby couldn't help but entertain these feelings since they were so familiar that they possessed her like demon- whose intention was to not allow her to think of anything other than the world around her.

"Hey, what's the Thirty First Ward like?" Weiss asked, looking at the grand arches and marble columns, walls, and floors.

Ruby silently thanked the fact that Weiss was here, "What do you mean?"

Brought from the possessive disposition Ruby noticed that they were standing in front of the guest tent, which was much larger than the normal residential tents. Ruby stopped suddenly and surprised Weiss.

"This is where we're staying. There's, uh, probably only one bed so I'll sleep on the floor." Ruby said, opening the flap for the oldest of the two.

A soft smile formed on Weiss' face; however, the feeling that Ruby was needlessly pampering her was also prevalent. Although it might be too awkward if there was only one bed… but Weiss could at least sort that out later.

She entered into the large tent and was blown away by the level of common amenities in it. To her left, was a small, cast iron stove with a lantern hanging from its pipe; while on the floor next to it was a large stack of firewood that smelled of cedar. A bed with a steel frame sat on the right with a trunk beneath it should one want to story their belongings differently. The final piece of furniture was a Mistrali style table that one would need to get on their knees to use properly.

"Wow." was all that Weiss had to say as Ruby set her down on the bed.

Ruby smiled at the room and set her machine gun, backpack, and coat on the floor, "They've upgraded a lot since I was last here, it'll be nice to cook food and stay warm this time." she continued to look around the tent, "It kind of reminds me of Thirty First in all honestly; praise be to the Market Line."

"Market Line?" Weiss asked, setting her machine gun next to her.

Ruby sat down next to her and took her map off of her belt once again. She turned the page and allowed Weiss to see the vast and infinite map that was the Abandoned Metro. She put her finger on _Concord_ and traced the Northern Line.

"This is what's called the Northern Line. It's the longest line of track in the whole Metro, and features over twenty stations; both Independent and Fallen." Ruby then went back to _Concord_ and traced the opposite line with lead to the Thirty First. "Now if you go the opposite way it will take you through the Market Line, which _Concord_ is apart of. The Market Line is made up of five stations, but they are the symbol of the Fallen's military and economic power. All these stations: _Concord, Feldspar, Sensitive Square, Rifling,_ and _Vagabond_ are exclusively trade stations that buy and sell to the whole metro. They are also super military powers thanks to them being owned by the Fallen, and are quite literally the Fallen's front door step."

Weiss nodded as she looked at the piece of old paper, "You said, this tent is patterned after the ones in the Thirty First. Is it all like this?"

"No, it's much grander. Imagine a place bathed in orange light, where black and equally orange banners wave freely. The showers work as well as the toilets, and people ride around on man made rivers through certain area's. The whole place is the size of a small city and even the children are able to go to school there. It's an oasis in Hell, and to put it into simple terms: it's beautiful." Ruby explained, allowing herself to reminisce a bit.

Weiss smiled as she looked around again, "This place is beautiful. It's so cozy, it feels like home."

Ruby started to look around with Weiss, and a faint smile formed on her face. Weiss pretended not to notice this and bent down to untie her boots. Ruby glanced over and saw her feet slowly slip from her boots and was surprised when Weiss' grey, wool socks hit the floor too. She turned fully to the woman next to her and saw her rub her neck, before she brought her undoubtedly sore, feet up and onto the bed. Ruby watched as her pale, skinny hands tried to work the knots out, however, she grimaced as she just couldn't get enough surface area for it feel good. Ruby remembered her travels through the tunnels, and how her feet hurt for day before the got used to it. She wished someone had been there for those times, but Weiss was a different story; there was someone here and before Ruby even knew it her hand sat atop Weiss'.

"I'll do that." she said, trying to hide her own confusion.

Weiss looked up with a stunned expression, "O-Okay."

She stretched out her legs and Ruby gently guided them onto her lap, where her fingers began gliding over Weiss' feet before working the knots out.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you." Ruby said, pressing into the sole of her foot.

Weiss nodded, "It feels great actually, you should do this for a living."

"Ha, thanks. I'm just doing this to keep you from having to suffer like I did; when I first made this journey." Ruby admitted, gently pressing the edges of Weiss' feet in and then then taking her fingers away.

Weiss chuckled, "Do you always think of me this way? Pampering me I mean?"

"No… but, I also hate seeing you hurt; so if by doing this I can help you I will do it till my fingers break if that's required." Ruby explained, a new found focus taking over her.

The sincerity of Ruby never ceased to amaze Weiss, it was like this woman still believed; that even though life had ruined her there was still something more, something bigger than her and she drew confidence from it.

"Ruby… do you, have somebody back in the Thirty First? Like somebody more than… a friend?" Weiss asked, her own curiosity making her feel stupid.

Ruby's mouth formed a line, but she didn't stop massaging, "No, I don't. Besides if I did meet a guy, it'd probably just be for sex anyway."

Weiss frowned, "Why?"

"Because it's what I'd want. I can't put people in danger, just because I want to have somebody hold me after a long day. There was one person though a long, long time ago." Ruby mentioned.

"Oh?" Weiss inquired.

"His name was Jeremiah, and we were both thirteen. Curiosity about ourselves took over, and one thing lead to another and, well I wasn't a virgin anymore. Heh, Macy gave me so much hell; I'd never seen her so mad." Ruby explained.

"Wow, sounds like you were terrible about keeping secrets." Weiss said, mischief written on her face.

Ruby shrugged and chuckled, "The woman can smell fresh blood, so what was I to do? Got screwed both ways."

"Well at least one wasn't as bad as the other." Weiss chuckled. "What happened to him?"

"Met another girl, who I assume was a better fuck than me, and had two kids before getting his head blown off in the Twenty Fourth. This world does not take the inability to grow up lightly." Ruby said, her eyes turning to some form of steel at the thought.

"Oh, yeah…" Weiss felt bad for asking. "Was it good while it lasted?"

"I don't know, we only did it one time and it was virgin so we didn't know what the hell we were doing, so it couldn't have been that good." Ruby replied.

Shaking her head, Weiss, clarified; "No, the relationship. Like the whole hold you after part and the lay in bed together just because you want to."

Ruby shook her head after a bit, "We never got to that point. You wanna turn toward me so I can do your shoulders?"

Weiss' mouth opened a bit and when she looked down she noticed that Ruby was done; and she seemed to have spaced most of it off. Feeling a bit guilty, she turned round and gave Ruby access to her shoulders and the nape of her neck after pulling her long, black hair out of the way. She gasped as Ruby began with her neck and there was an immediate crack that made scalp tingle. Ruby then went to work on Weiss' shoulders which felt like a wound spring. Her head looked like it was dancing as she tried to move her shoulders deeper into the calloused, rough hands that made her unwind and killed her focus. She smirked when she felt a strand of the hair, Ruby, always complained about gently tickling the space between her shoulder blades. The menstrations stopped when Ruby felt Weiss touch her right hand.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, leaning in a bit; brow furrowed.

Weiss nodded, "Can I ask you something a little more personal?"

"Uh, sure." Ruby cocked an eyebrow.

Weiss suddenly, turned around and grabbed Ruby's hair pulling her forward.

"Ah! Weiss that's my-" Ruby stopped talking as a familiar softness touched her lips.

Her eyes shot open to see Weiss' closed ones very close to her, and before she even knew it Weiss pulled away from her; lips leaving with a click. Ruby mouth was left hanging a bit open as her heart beat violently in her chest; her friend busily searching her stunned eyes.

"Wha- What are you…" Ruby didn't finish as she was not even sure what just happened.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, "I'm showing you something. Do you think I don't see it, Ruby? How you walk around and keep looking a different direction- any direction that there could be somebody you know. How about the fact that you always shiver when I'm not around." Weiss pulled Ruby's head into her shoulder, "It's okay. You don't have to be alone anymore."

"But why did you kiss me?"

Weiss let Ruby move her head back up so she could see her face, "Because, you wouldn't have taken it seriously if I didn't."

Ruby felt a lump form in her throat, that tried to suffocate her in order to clear this feeling of euphoria that her usual demeanor was in utter rebellion against. She couldn't feel like this, it was too dangerous and Weiss could get hurt. At the same time could she really keep going without her? Could she call the world she desired to create worthy of the people she loved, if she pushed them all away?

"Weiss, I can't keep you safe from this world. What if you get hurt?"

"Then I get hurt."

"What if you die?"

"Then I die, just like countless of us do everyday." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand. "Don't let your sense of nobility make the world worse than it already is. I was spared from the fires of the Extermination, and now I don't have a leg to stand on when it comes to relating with the Aura Sensitives. I've lived in a cocoon for too long and its stunted my growth, however, if there's one thing I can do it's bring you peace and show you something that you've lived without."

Ruby cleared her throat, "What's that?"

"Love." Weiss simply replied. "I know that you don't go that way, but maybe you could just try it one time?"

"One time?"

"One time."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "I'm already doomed to Hell, so maybe God can forgive me this one time if I ask him. I won't let you do this alone thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going into a one sided relationship. I'll be your lover when I need to be, your support when I need to be, and your friend when I need to be. I, uh, don't wanna do anything half assed I guess." Ruby explained.

Weiss had to suppress a laugh, "Nice, way to kill the mood, Ruby."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, "Shut up."

Weiss smiled at Ruby as she watched the woman go over the lantern and turned it off with a squeak like that of a mouse. The room went dark as Weiss saw Ruby coming back to her.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

Weiss blushed a bit and smiled as she moved over and allowed Ruby to lay next to her; her strong arms wrapping around her waist. She could smell the faint scent of strawberries on Ruby, even though both of them were in bad need of a shower.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." she replied, expecting her to say something.

"When you get up tomorrow I won't be here. I have to run errands and get you papers so don't worry; I didn't run." Ruby explained.

"Papers?" Weiss asked, confused.

"You're going to need a passport to get through the Market Line, but don't worry they're very simple to get. When you get up, just grab you gear keep your guns close and find me; if you can't ask Colonel Marion and he should be able to point you in the right direction." Ruby assured her.

Weiss felt her uncertainty still though, and could only resign herself to the fact she was in Fallen territory; and while still being ignorant of its laws, was certain that if she followed the laws of the surface she could stay out of the worst trouble.

The whole world around her seemed fragile; as though it were made of paper. She grasped ahold of Ruby's arms and held on, she needed something solid at the moment. The world seemed to collapse underneath her as Ruby's arms pulled back, and it felt as though she was in free fall; however the hands, her support, came back and touched the sides of her neck. Weiss opened her eyes and felt Ruby kiss her; body laying on top of hers.

Ruby pulled away with a click of her lips, "Nightmares should be handled alone; but then again a team can be considered one body, correct?"

The world fell apart into weird hexagonal shapes, and then Weiss was falling again; however, this time, she was more floating than falling. Like a leaf she glided down and found herself lying back in the red forest of her dream she had the night of the attack. She allowed her head to clear for a moment, before getting up and looking at the sky: its landscape covered black clouds so that not even the cage could be seen. Weiss was much calmer this time round, thus she was able to concentrate more on the world around her; it's strange red hue and calm demeanor sending a chill down Weiss' back, yet holding her interest enough to be infatuated. She looked to her left, then her right and there was nothing, not a trace of anything that she recognized in the real world, yet it seemed so familiar; like it was around her all the time just out of reach. The wind whistled as she heard the wingbeat of a crow and when she turned, Weiss, saw it the Red Crow.

It stood on the ground and had to be at least three to four feet tall, much bigger than any bird Weiss had ever seen. It had three eyes on each side, six in total, and looked like deep slits or cuts that would bleed if prodded. Four wings sprouted from the back of the great bird, and would flap occasionally as if moving of their own free will. Three long, horns sprouted from the bird's head and reminded Weiss, of a king or queen from the Days of Grimm.

"Who are you?" Weiss inquired.

The Crow paid no attention and pointed at Weiss with one of its fore wings, "Lunar Butterfly, have you never seen me? I was born of blood and you were born of hope; my future is with you. So tell me have you never seen me?"

Weiss' eyes opened to find herself lying in the same bed she and Ruby had fallen asleep in that night. However, just like she said, Ruby, had left early and it was just Weiss laying there now. She sat up found that her muscles felt much better than yesterday, but could not for the life of her remember, what she had dreamed about last night. It was like after she had kissed and fallen asleep next to Ruby last night, she didn't dream at all. Her cheeks dusted with a light pink, as if she were a virgin schoolgirl, and her heart warmed up considerably when she remembered the events that took place last night. Weiss could barely contain her emotions and had to resign herself into getting ready so she could keep her mind in check. She grabbed her jacket, boots, backpack, and machine gun; before systematically putting them on. Weiss, pulled the magazine out of her Kalashnikov and looked to see that she still had ammunition inside of it, however, she didn't know just how much and inwardly sighed as she wished there was some way to see inside of them. She put the magazine back in and pulled the bolt back, hearing the loud, rigid clang sent shivers over her scalp before she put the safety in place. She stood up and slung the rifle on her shoulder and walked to the front of the tent.

Raising the flap, she stepped into the noisy, and bustling world that was a Market Line station. Four guards marched past her without blinking an eye, their boots in rhythm and their machine guns held in front of them. The world was alight with orange lamps and bright flood light that may have been on par with the sun they appeared so bright. Weiss walked past and looked around the living platform, but couldn't see either Ruby, nor Colonel Marion. She grabbed the sling on her shoulder for her rifle and mused that Marion would probably be at the roadblock where they had met him yesterday. Weiss looked over to the marketplace and saw the stalls that sold everything from guns to livestock. 'I suppose I should try over there. If there's any place anybody would be it's the market.' Weiss mused, looking for a way to cross. Her eyes spotted an old wooden plank that had been repurposed for a bridge, and started walking over there. However, as she approached one of the guards walked away from a phone, on the side of the station opposite the gate, and picked up the board.

"Clear the track!" He yelled, in a thunderous voice. "Convoy, coming in! Convoy, coming in to dock at _Concord_ Station!"

A crowd quickly formed around Weiss, including a young girl who was practically begging her mom to look at the track. Funny thing was Weiss, was the one who followed the girl's orders and looked at the track until she heard metal wheels squeaking down the tunnel leading to the rest of the Market Line. Her blue eyes grew twice their size as she heard a crude motor, and then a small train of makeshift carts came down the line; the first being the one with a motor and the others being drug by it. A Fallen banner was hooked to a pole on the very last one, and besides the guards sitting and standing on it, the green boxes told Weiss what it was fromt he start.

"Oh wow, Mom! It's a military convoy!" the girl cried, jubilation on her face.

Weiss payed little attention to her and began reading the inscriptions on the green and metal boxes as the convoy came to a stop. "82mm HE" one said. "12.7x99mm API" another read. Weiss looked to the metal boxes and saw that they were filled with 5.56x45, 5.45x39mm, and 7.62x39mm as well as its x51 counterpart. She looked to the second car and found that it was covered in more boxes, however, these ones informed the recipient that they were filled with M16A4 rifles, AK74 Kalashnikovs, AK47 Kalashnikovs, AR15 and HK416/17 style rifles, expensive SCAR 16/ 17s, and lastly was another fifty caliber machine gun; much like the ones at the front gate.

The display pushed Weiss' heart into motion and a disturbing feeling of faint despair came over her. Her mind only offered her one question and it pertained to: 'Are the Fallen _that_ worried about the Justified breaking through this "Wall of Razors" as Ruby put it?' Weiss shook her head in an attempt to clear it, and refocused herself on finding Ruby, which should have been her main focus anyway. Her eyes traveled to where the board had once been, and found that it had been returned to it's original place, after the convoy had stopped. Thus Weiss, hurriedly began pushing herself through the crowd, who groaned in response, and soon found herself in front of the old plank. The guard saw her and motioned for her to come on through with his hand. Weiss nodded, somewhat relieved that it was actually okay for her to cross, and began walking along the old plank that creaked beneath her weight. Her machine gun was positioned snugly against her bag and clattered slightly, as did her other gear, as she walked to the other platform. The noise that echoed in the station amplified considerably, and made Weiss' ears fill and throb for a moment before holding a hand to her temple. She strode down the platform and stopped just a bit before the entrance to the market to steel herself. Normally, she would have just walked in, but from what she heard from Ruby about this place it was probably best if she went with her mind locked up in a steel cage whose key was so crude it barely fit, and had to be manipulated in a certain way for her to open up to people. She inhaled and started walking in, the smell of roasting, smoked pork, fried eggs, and roasted, greasy potatoes assaulting her senses and making her mouth water. The smells that joined her in walking through the large pathway, reminded of how much her stomach hurt- she was so hungry. Weiss had to shake her head once again to remind herself that she needed to find Ruby first, because without her she was like a fish without water. She squeezed through two people, and rounded a corner and stopped as there were two guards with machine guns, blocking off the other side to the market place. Weiss looked between them and saw that there was a man lying on the ground, face bloody with his arm broken. He was being loaded onto a stretcher, and a guard had taken his place at the the "Firearms  & Ammo" stall. Weiss walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." the first guard apologized holding his hand out, "This section of the station is closed until everything is cleaned."

"What happened to him?" Weiss asked.

"The guard turned to look at the man, "He picked a fight with wrong person. Good riddance though, asshole had what our Z rated gave to him; threatening the guard's families unless the pay his insane prices- it was only a matter of time before he threatened a Fallen member who wasn't from the station." The other guard chimed in, "The word is that ammo that just arrived was meant for the station, but that fat prick was trying to buy all of it from the conoy to 'distribute' to us for 'cheap'. Maybe he'll enjoy his one way trip to _Faux Corner_?"

Weiss hadn't a clue what _Faux Corner_ was, but from the sounds of "one way trip" she guessed that it was either a prison, or… a battlefield. Either way her own sense of self preservation told her that she should avoid the place by any means possible.

"The Z rated you mentioned, what did she look like? Woman, taller than average, lean muscle build, silver eyes, red highlights in her hair?" Weiss asked, trying to find some clue as to where Ruby was.

"As a matter of fact she does, how do you know her?" the guard asked, somewhat suspicious.

"Best friend, traveled with her from the Fourth Ward; arrived yesterday." Weiss explained, putting a hand on her hip.

The guard braced his gun up on his shoulder, "Oh, so you're the one who arrived with her yesterday." He looked at his counter part and then stepped aside. "Come through. She's with company at the restaurant around the left corner."

Weiss nodded and walked through and stepped over the barely alive merchant, as the guards reformed their wall. Weiss' boots echoed off the marble walls, the suddenly soundless part of the station eerily tickling her forehead to the point of having to look around herself periodically. The stalls had been evacuated along with any and all shoppers that had been doing any business with them. Now all that Weiss, could do was look at the world around her with awe; it was as if she were looking into the bare bones of the Fallen society. A society was down here exhibited the rich and prosperous in a world that was literally being pushed straight to hell. Weiss cracked her fingers through her gloves and continued on till she rounded the corner where she was brought to an expansive room that was filled with tables and chairs. It had wood floors and wood walls, that were stained to look brown, much like spruce wood. From the ceiling hung a plethora of fishing nets that had lanterns hanging from it that created an enchanting spell that those looking in would fall under. Weiss stepped further into the massive room and at last noticed the neon blue sign that had been jury rigged to the far wall, just above the bar which was surprisingly open; considering that while, Weiss, had no sense of time she guessed that it had to be at least seven in the morning. The sign read "Scorched Lagoon" and made Weiss' brow furrow as she wondered why the strange name had apparently stuck. She took her eyes off the sign and began scanning the room, and immediately saw the reddish-brown hair color that belonged to Ruby. She looked around her table and felt a sinking feeling of dread when she saw a very familiar mane of strawberry blonde hair, and a average sized woman wearing a conical hat. Weiss felt her plans fall through the floor, just like her body wanted to; as she realized that Macy, The Librarian, who was a double Z rated Aura Sensitive was also Ruby's technical stepmom.

"Fuck…" Weiss swore under her breath, as she slowly started walking towards them.

Ruby threw her head back laughing as Weiss calmly walked up to them; her silver eyes catching the blue ones that she had fallen asleep next to last night. Weiss smiled at her as Ruby settled back down, smirking at the older woman.

"It looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up, and without a kiss from prince charming no less." Chi joked, cleaning one of her fifty caliber pistols.

Weiss smirked at Chi and pulled out the next to Ruby, who kicked her boot as she sat down, " _Guten Morgen_ to you too."

Weiss looked at Ruby out of the side of her head and kicked her back; a mischievous smile on her face only met by an equally mischievous one that told Weiss, that underneath the table it would be a playful time, but a time that the others should not know about.

"Gracing us with your native tongue, Weiss? It's been forever since I've heard the aristocratic side of the Atlysian culture." Macy confessed.

"Well, my lineage is one of quite the epic stories, but I try not to think about it as I have no place in said, stories anymore."

"True, very true." Macy responded as Ruby grabbed a plate.

She ferried it across the table and set it down in front of Weiss, and could almost see her mouth water as she set the ham sandwich in front of her. The sandwich itself was basically a typical ham sandwich save for the fact that it had wheat bread, lettuce, and cheese; but to Weiss it was literally Heaven.

"I got you your favorite as payment for saving my butt on the way here." Ruby said, drinking her coke.

Weiss mumbled a "thank you" just before starting to slowly eat the meal in front of her; intending to savor every last piece.

Chi and Macy looked at her in suspense, their minds trying to figure out how one could enjoy such a basic thing that anybody could have made, literally, anywhere.

"You're favorite food is a ham sandwich?" Chi asked, finally asking the question Macy wanted to ask.

"And why?" Macy added, pushing her mask farther up on her forehead.

Ruby laughed at their reaction, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that." She looked at Weiss who was busily eating and drinking, "Should I tell them the story?"

Weiss nodded exaggeratedly, before taking another bite. She was in bliss.

"She hasn't eaten anything decent for about a day, so that's why she's like this. Anyway, when Weiss and I first met we went to lunch everyday, because well, same lunch break and similar tastes and all that jazz, but one day she asks me if she could see where I lived. Now, I had been to her house a few times by this point since she lives like a block away from Branwen Memorial, so I thought 'Why not?'. Now we had to skip lunch that day because we had to be in ICU for about two hours, and those two hours just so happened to coincide with our thirty minute lunch break so we were both, damn hungry. It was no big deal, and after we got off we headed over to my apartment, and you know I showed her my place." Ruby could almost hear Weiss' blush at the next part to come, "Mind you we were hungry, and I just couldn't wait anymore, so I say, 'Hey, I'm hungry and I know you haven't eaten anything either, so why don't we eat here? All can make right now are ham sandwiches do you like those?' and she just stops everything and freezes, like I thought I turned her into a statue, Weiss, was so still. She then says the funniest phrase I have ever heard anybody say." She looked at Weiss and noticed she stopped chewing. "She says to me…" Ruby had to keep herself from laughing. "... I am a fucking slut for pig."

Weiss buried her face in her hands as Ruby burst out laughing, and Chi dropped her gun onto the table, suddenly unable to control herself. Even Macy, who tried to remain stoic was covering her mouth with her hand trying her darnedest to not laugh, even though her violently shaking shoulders sold her out like a bad friend. Weiss could feel her cheeks heating up in her hands, and wished she would have sunk into the floor upon entering.

"I was hungry! I hadn't even eaten breakfast that day!" Weiss whined, eating the last piece of her sandwich.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me that you were addicted to ham." Ruby laughed, putting her hand on Weiss' shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Weiss' heart warmed from the touch and a toothless smile spread across her face. She watched as Ruby took her hand away and set it back on the table; which of course was in front of Macy and Chi. Weiss' expression soured a bit as she looked at Ruby's and felt the need to grab it; and while she knew she didn't need it to live- it wasn't exactly a common human reflex to want to be next to the person you were interested in.

"Are you okay, Weiss?" Chi asked, noticing her changing demeanor.

Weiss pulled herself out of her sour state and started smiling again; figuring that it was probably better to act mature than a spoiled kid… she was twenty one going on twenty two in a little over two months after all.

"I'm fine, just got lost in thought for a moment. So when did you get in?" she inquired, drinking her pop.

"Around seven o'clock, so three hours ago basically. The rest of Macy's Bloodhounds are helping Marion guard the Northern Tunnels, while we wait for passage through the Market Line. So basically, your paint trails were awesome and now we're just sitting here with our thumbs up our asses." Chi explained, going back to her gun.

"Hmmm, so how long are we going to have to wait here?" Weiss asked.

Ruby, Macy, and Chi threw their dominant hands up at the same time and shook their heads.

"Nobody knows. However, that ammo caravan is stuck here in _Concord_ , so my hope is that they'll let us catch a ride back to the Thirty First." Ruby said, a strand of doubt in her voice.

Weiss smirked as she kicked Ruby's foot again, only this time kept her boot touching Ruby's.

"I'm sure that it'll be fine, and then I'll finally get to see this grand, underground city you've boasted about." Weiss responded, smiling at Ruby.

Ruby did, in fact, blush a little and proceeded to rub her foot up against Weiss'; the act of affection not going unnoticed nor did she try to make a big deal out of it. However, it may have just been a little too long as Chi and Macy both gave each other a satisfactory look as a result of the duo's strange antics.

"So anyway." Chi said, bring the pare back into the conversation. "Since, we'll be sitting here for a minute or two I assume, Ruby, hasn't told you any of our grand stories of the Tunnels?"

The table spirit dropped to one of faint haze, and Weiss noticed that this time Ruby's expression had changed to one of annoyance.

"Chi, I'm certain Weiss has no need of your bullcrap ghost stories in her life." Ruby respond, grabbing her cigarettes out of her pocket.

"Now, that is where you're wrong Ruby Rose. My stories are about as true as the fact the sun is round; only with a lot more provability." Chi countered, with a spark in her eye.

Ruby closed her eyes and lit her cigarette, "Whatever gets you off at night, Chinglish. Just make sure to keep me out of your weird fantasies; don't need that shit in my life."

Weiss sat at the table confused, "What do you mean 'ghost stories'?"

Ruby lost all hope for her counter part, and reserved herself to comfort Weiss later when her naive mind finally, gave her nightmares. Macy was in a similar situation. Not for the same reason as Ruby though, she had her own stories and couldn't discredit any of Chi's to being complete hogwash, but she had heard all of Chi's stories multiple times and could pretty much guess which one her subordinate would torture her step daughter's friend with. Thus, she focused her mind on the menu and considered ordering either another cheese burger, or some dessert item. However, indecisiveness took over and she settled on a bowl of chicken ramen with extra meat and vegetables as well as some curry on the side. She would be stuck in _Concord_ for God knew how long, so she may as well make the most of it. Macy called the waiter over just as, Chi, was beginning her story.

"Okay, so this happened about a few years ago; back when I didn't even have my restaurant in the Fourth Ward. During that time I was a messenger for the Thirty First, and I usually worked the Northwestern Circuit which, is more or less the boundary line between the Northern and Western Tunnels. Anyway, I had just gotten up and I'm sitting there, eating this bowl of cereal reading a letter the higher ups had sent me about being transferred to some bratty girl's team." Chi shot Ruby a look, and was met with a rather charming middle finger. "However, as I'm sitting there my phone goes off, and when I answer it my CO starts telling me about this station in the Northern Tunnels and that he needed to have a letter delivered to it's officer, urgently. I was immediately overtaken buy confusion; as I said I knew most of the stations in the Northern Tunnels so I got my map. I looked at my map over and over again, but I just could not find this station and I even asked my CO for the coordinates of it." Chi took a drink. "The only thing, and I mean the absolutely only thing anywhere close to what my commander had told me was an independent station, and it was a dead end station to boot. So I was about to call my commander back, but decided not to at the last minute since I knew how faulty our tunnel maps were; I mean Ruby here has the most accurate tunnel map to date." Ruby nodded, in approval as Weiss remained transfixed on Chi. "So I decided that the only way to find out if this station existed or not was to go there and see. I started from _Rifling_ and began my journey north until I arrived at the independent station, whose habitants were a little weary of a Fallen operative poking around their stuff. So I looked and looked, and then looked some more; but this station just did not exist. I just resigned myself to the fact that my commander had gotten the coordinates wrong, thus I turned round and began to walk back to the independent station. However, as I walked I heard something behind me and turned around to see that there was a blue, metal door that I had apparently missed even though there was a concrete archway built over it. I just shrugged my shoulders and muttered something about getting my eyes checked before walking to the door. It opened with a harsh squeak that made my head throb; but when I entered the whole station was bathed in goldish-white light and the arches were laced in gold. The stone used to build it was made of onyx, and rubies decorated the key stones of the archways. There were people everywhere, like if you've ever seen a depiction of Heaven then I had just walked into it. I walked over to the first people I saw and sat down next to their fire. 'Excuse me." I said. "I've never seen this station before and it's beautiful. What is it's name?" The men ignored me and kept stirring the cooking pot they sat in front of. I kept inquiring, but they just kept ignoring me. I eventually just gave up and thought about leaving, however, the next thing I knew I woke up in an air duct, in the _Southern Tunnels_. I was beyond confused and it took me around three hours to get back to the Thirty First Ward."

"What happened then?" Weiss asked, enthralled.

Chi shrugged, " I got backed and immediately contacted my CO, however, the other end just rang and rang. The next day I was in formed that he was dead, an apparent heart attack. Yet, there are still questions on how exactly a thirty nine year old man could have had such a severe medical emergency with nobody noticing… it was probably the weirdest thing a that had ever happened to me."

"It's kind of funny too. Soldiers had always told stories of the "Heavenly Station", but I never thought any of it was believable until I heard your story, Chi." Macy said, beginning to eat her ramen and curry.

"What happened to the door you found? Somebody had to have known it was there." Weiss inferred, trying to find a logical explanation.

This time Ruby was the one to take interest in the conversation, "We could have looked, but a week after this happened the whole independent station was buried in a cave in. I'm sorry, but I personally think the "Heavenly Station" is a bunch of bullshit; yet, when stuff like that happens to a shored up station, that was more or less impervious to collapse, I don't know just kind of tests my steel and makes me wonder if there is some weird force underneath all that dirt."

"Plus, if it is actually there; it's probably good it's buried since it was an evil omen that stated your commanding officer was about to die." Chi added.

The table quieted a bit as Weiss braced her head up with her hand, "It would have been pretty cool to see though."

"Sure, it would have been cool to see, but you have to ask yourself; 'Since we're in Hell, what's the price of Heaven?" Ruby said.

Weiss looked at her and clung to these words. Why? She didn't know, but something told her that they weren't necessarily wrong. If the people down here really could never return to the surface, even if they dreamed about it, then what were they left with then? This hole? Dug into the ground before they were even Sensitives; now dulled their eyes and painted their skin white due to the lack of surface contact. Weiss was presented with another question that she had been purposefully avoiding since she already knew the answer. The question was: "What happens when you remove the sun from the human equation?" The answer: "You turn feral." It was basic concept, if you don't have enough sunlight or just light in general, your eyes stopped working and in the tunnels you're basically deaf from the echoes, so what do you do? You start yelling, like a demented form of echolocation and then your mind slowly slips away. Luckily the stations appeared to be well versed in this concept and always kept a few lights on at all times.

Weiss had been lost to her own thoughts for quite some time, and before she knew it, Ruby, had announced that they may as well try and leave the station via the military caravan still in the station. The chairs they sat in squeaked on the hard floor and the four of them began to walk back the way Weiss, had come about an hour earlier. The guards had returned to their normal posts and the ownership of the Gun Dealer's stall was now manned by a person Weiss hadn't seen earlier. Ruby noticed this too, and it jogged her mind causing her to remember a few important things that she had lost in the sea of stories and fantasy.

She stopped and dropped her bag to the floor, "Go on ahead, I have to give Weiss her papers."

Macy and Chi nodded, leaving Weiss and she alone in the middle of the hall. Ruby dug around in her bag, and withdrew several pieces of paper and a small blue "passport" that Weiss could have sworn was outphased a few years ago. She looked at the small blue book a found that it smelled of fresh, machined leather and it's blue dye still felt a bit wet. She removed her gloves, and carefully leafed through the blank pages meant for stamps. However, she stopped and had to laugh a bit when she saw the front cover picture of herself, which just so happened to be her when she was sleeping last night- mouth wide open. It was a small picture on a card, much like her driver's license only it listed just a bit more information.

"Did you take this last night?" Weiss asked, snickering at the picture she held towards Ruby.

Ruby laughed, "Well, I got up last night and suddenly realized that I had forgotten to get a picture of you. So I said, 'Fuck it' and took a picture of you."

Both of them laughed like school girls before a comfortable silence overtook them. Ruby looked around and made sure they were alone, before stepping closer to Weiss. The short girl shuffled closer to her and smiled as she folded her hands in front of herself.

"What do you think you're doing, Ruby Rose?" Weiss asked.

Ruby leaned down, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm in need of a little payback from last night."

"What did you have in mind?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Just close your eyes."

Weiss giggled and did as Ruby said, and almost immediately she felt her gently kissing her, soft lips bring her back to the night before only this time they were actually reciprocating fully, although being filled with slight timidness. Weiss could tell that Ruby, was pushing herself outside of her comfort zone to give Weiss that best chance she could afford. This made Weiss feel all the more special and a little humble as her normally stoic and noble friend, melted just a bit to show her soft, gentle affection that made her heart flutter and melt with how sincere Ruby actually was when it was somebody who, appeared to be very, very important to her. Weiss wondered if Macy, was proud of what she raised because even if she wasn't Weiss certainly was. Ruby was the first one to break away, but soon returned planting several small kisses that ended with a click every single time they left Weiss' mouth. Weiss smiled as Ruby was recoiling back, and stood up on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around the nap of the taller woman's neck.

"You're much too tall, you know that?" Weiss joked, feeling Ruby's arms snake around the small of her back.

Ruby chuckled, "Stop it, you sound like Macy."

"Oh, how so?" Weiss asked, genuinely curious.

Ruby laughed again, "She hates the fact that I'm almost as tall as her. So we tease each other about it." Ruby pulled away and looked at her. "Speaking of Macy, I think we should keep us a secret until I can speak with her one on one about it."

"Why? I mean, I understand why if you're just looking to be sure; but I was kind of hoping to be there." Weiss admitted.

Ruby nodded, "I know… I say we just don't worry about it until, we get a good time to tell her. Anyway, the others are probably wondering where the hell were are, so we should probably go."

"Lead the way." Weiss smirked. "Who knows, maybe we were gone so long, Macy, figured it out for herself."

"Please, don't say things like that. I'd rather avoid bodily injury from a surprised double Z." Ruby pleaded, walking down the hallway.

The two women walked on in silence, the feeling of the others presence enough to make them content. They arrived at the platform, where they saw Macy and Chi standing in a deep gaze. They were watching the Bloodhounds, including Naga and Clarke, filing onto the the convoy. The ammunition and guns had been taken into the station, and now the operators were welcoming the special forces battalion with open arms, glad to serve them while also thankful that they had more work to do. Ruby grabbed her machine gun off her shoulder and Weiss followed her lead as they walked towards their allies.

"Jesus, what the hell were you guys doing? You weren't makin' out were you?" Chi asked, wiggling her eyebrows as she held herself up on her anti material rifle.

Weiss stiffened and her cheeks dusted pink at the accusation. Her mind immediately went into overdrive, questioning if Chi had been spying on them earlier. However, Ruby was more prepared for such an accusation.

"Please, I'm not as irresponsible as you are Chinglish. I was just explaining to the Princess here, just who passports and other papers worked down here." Ruby said, calling Weiss her nickname to direct her attention towards her.

Weiss took the bait and saw that Ruby's fingers were crossed. This told her that she should try and play along as much as possible, and she should also calm down a bit.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I didn't think it would take so long honestly." Weiss said, scratching her head awkwardly.

Ruby felt her confidence drop considerably. She had forgotten the one negative trait Weiss had; the only thing that gave Ruby a slightly higher edge over her in any relationship they had. Weiss Schnee was a _terrible_ liar. Now one could argue that she made up for this in other ways, which was a valid point and could not be refuted since it was fact. One could also argue that the reason why Ruby was the more authoritative in their relationship, whatever said relationship was at this point, was simply that Weiss was a lot more timid than her taller, and intimidating friend. However, Ruby did have to question whether or not Weiss' notorious bad luck was contagious, and she also questioned whether her feat of being a terrible liar was apart of this aforementioned bad luck. If it was, then that meant Ruby was screwed in more ways than just a few. The only thing Ruby could do was put on a convincing expression and hoped that Chi bought it.

"Sure, whatever you say." Chi backed off.

Ruby and Weiss both realized that they had been holding and silently, exhaled. They had just dodged a huge bullet, and Ruby could still feel a large amount of adrenaline flowing through her veins, flushing her face. Weiss saw this and mouthed out "What?". Ruby waved it off and shook her head, calming herself down before walking towards the carts.

"Get in guys, we are on the home stretch." Macy commanded, watching Chi jump in first.

The cart rattled and shifted back and forth as Ruby, Weiss, and Macy climbed into the front cart; Chi having already started the motor with her hand on the accelerator. Weiss took a seat next to Chi, setting her assault rifle between her legs with the barrel pointed towards the ceiling, and watched as Ruby did much the same when she sat next to Macy.

Ruby nodded towards Weiss, "Safety's off."

Weiss followed Ruby's command and clicked the saftey down into semi- automatic, while Ruby did the same. Chi withdrew her left pistol from its drop leg holster, and held it in lap while her right hand occupied its place on the accelerator.

"Are you guys ready?" Macy asked, receiving nods from everyone in the convoy. "Great! Let's go."

Macy crossed her legs, and folded her hands her lap. Her heeled foot swayed back and forth like a pendulum on a clock, or a dancing cobra- a testament to the fact that she was a predator, a great hunter that had hunted many a man, beast, and Sensitive. The symbolic "notches" on her belt were numerous and vast; something that Weiss did not feel like being apart of in the slightest. Thus she had to put her faith in Ruby to tell her.

"Aren't these tunnels suppose to be safe?" Weiss asked, looking at her machine gun.

"Of course, but would you like to run into a Black Mass or something worse, half-cocked?" Chi asked.

"I see your point." Weiss replied.

The cart thundered down the tunnel that lead out of Concord, but they still wouldn't be out of the station until they passed the steel blast door at the five hundredth meter. The wind the cart generated was cold and blustery to the point that Weiss was grateful for the jacket she had been gifted. The darkness only helped confine her in this small world as it suffocated her thoughts to the point that she clung to the lanterns hanging from the convoy; a small picture of salvation. Weiss heard a zipper being pulled down, and looked up to see Ruby discarding her coat to reveal a low cut, black T-shirt. It was tucked into her cargo pants of the same color, and it showed off her bust, that still made Weiss jealous, as well as the fact that her arms, chest, shoulders, and core were more muscular than the average twenty year old man. Macy moved her fingers to her mouth and whistled so loud that it echoed off the walls and made Weiss' ears ring. She heald her ear and looked behind her to see, Naga, stand up and hold up a hand. She held up two fingers, then five, and after that her hand formed a circle. '250?' Weiss thought. She turned back around and saw Ruby grab her assault rifle. Her friend pointed its barrel down the tunnel, and turned on the tactical flashlight mounted to the left side of it; that was bright enough to pierce any darkness- including the black of somebody's pupils. Several more lights turned on behind her and Weiss could hear, above all the noise of the carts, Chi's fingernail scratching her Desert Eagle's stainless steel frame. Weiss realized that "250" meant they had just passed the 250th meter and they had surprisingly seen little to nothing. Weiss kept her gloved hand firmly grasped on her AK47's wood forend; the silence making the whole area feel uneasy. Weiss pulled up her gun, and started to point it at the adjacent walls that smelled of mold.

"You can feel it can't you?" Macy suddenly asked, startling Weiss.

She turned to the older woman and saw that her emerald green eyes were now the color of blood. Their faint glow could have been seen more clearly if the lights had been turned off, but for the time being, Weiss, found it more appealing to keep them on.

"So Ruby, wasn't lying. You have been touched by the Black Mass; a valuable skill for any Aura Sensitive." Chi said, slightly pulling back on the accelerator. "We can all feel it too, a black abyss twenty meters in front of us… fifteen meters… ten meters."

Weiss looked at the Mistrali, whose face was now covered by her conical hat, and then turned around to see the Bloodhounds; all, looking towards the carts' boards. Their black helmets, black fatigues, boots, plate carriers, and black balaclavas keeping them hidden from all knowledge. Naga and Clarke stood towards the back of the convoy; weapons in hand as they stood stoically. Macy took her hand and did a slow motion across her neck, as if slitting something's throat. Chi nodded and turned the motor off, they were now rolling off their own momentum. The unbearable silence worsened to the point that Weiss' ears began to ring, her mind trying to determine whether or not her ears even still worked. Ruby's flashlight suddenly hit a black wall in the middle of the tunnel, much like what Weiss had experienced in the abandoned Service Tunnel.

"There are no free rides here, Weiss. Where is it?" Ruby asked, as they pierced the darkness like a deep and mystical curtain.

Weiss immediately felt more pressure on her shoulders than had even been placed on her before. The question of whether or not it actually was a Black Mass or just a figment of her imagination was completely void; the fact was there was one and now _she_ was the one who was suppose to find it. Weiss could feel herself shaking, and her ears were useless since they may as well have had ear plugs stuck into them. It was so dark that her eyes were just as useless, hell, even a blind person may have been more useful than she was right now. She looked around frantically trying to see something, anything that could have been this ancient enemy that had a lot more in common with the Aura Sensitives than it knew. Weiss' eyes were drawn back to Macy where, for the first time, she saw her red eyes glowing in all their splendor. She then remembered something that had been lost to this adventure she had been on. She whipped her black hair out of her eyes and channeled her aura to the point that her eyes turned yellow once again. Ruby chuckled to herself a bit when she felt another large spike of aura behind her.

"Good job." she muttered, just quiet enough that Weiss could focus.

For Weiss, the darkness had been removed like a filter on a camera and now the whole tunnel looked completely normal. She looked around and did not see anything that would have even clued her in to where exactly the Black Mass was. However, her ears appeared to be fine again and they picked up a faint growling sound just above her. She looked up and felt her ham sandwich turn in her stomach as she saw a grotesque, black aura that had eighteen legs (nine on each side). It's neck was like that of an eel, and its head reminded Weiss vaguely of a jack- o - lantern with a needle-toothed smile and mocking eyes. All of which burned an angry orange color.

"Above!" Weiss announced, pulling up her machine gun.

Ruby was faster, however, and simply rolled onto her back and began shooting the ceiling, the darkness retreating as the loud bangs ripped apart the silence. A loud screech echoed through the tunnel, as the Black Mass jumped down from the wall- intending to land on the source of its pain. Ruby grit her teeth as she stopped firing and put her hand out to create a shield, but before she could Weiss already had; and now she began shoot the dark being in front of her. She had to hold her machine gun with one hand, and it strained her muscles to the point of screaming pain but one round hit a vital area on the beast and the heavy, 7.62 cartridge ripped a large chunk of the creature's head off, including an eye. The beast screamed in pain, as Ruby got covered in the gunk and slime from it's head. One of it's legs kicked back and flung itself towards Weiss, who had to put her gun in front of her face. The leg was grabbed by a hand that featured orange nails, but it only stopped it enough to not hit Weiss in the head which would have, without a doubt, killed her. Her Kalashnikov on the other hand, did not fair so well and was completely obliterated to the extent that the bolt's lever, with was on the opposite side of the gun that was hit, sheared off and grazed Weiss' left temple causing blood to fly.

"Back off you, fucker." Macy said, pulling her sword out and stabbing the beast straight through.

Ruby, who was still pinned but working her way out, pulled her pistol from its holster and threw it to Weiss, who was holding one side of her head. She caught the weapon, and started shooting the dark being in the head once again.

Chi stood up and yelled, "Macy! Get off of it, I'm gonna shock it back onto the tracks."

Macy nodded, and kicked herself into the air, just as Chi raised her hand and burned the air with blue electricity that crackled in her very veins. The beast screamed and flew backwards onto the tracks in front of the stopped convoy, as the other soldiers finally got a chance to dismount and shoot at it without fear of friendly fire. More gunfire echoed through the tunnel as the soldiers advanced on, and ripped apart the slowly dying creature; bodying being turned into a pulp.

Ruby sat up, and got off the floor of the cart as Weiss sat down still holding her head. She sat down next to her friend and grabbed some gauze from a medkit conveniently placed underneath the seat.

Weiss handed Ruby back her pistol, "Did do good?"

"Good?" Ruby chuckled, wrapping the gauze around her head, "You did great."

"Seriously, for a newbie you did far better than I thought you would." Macy added, climbing into the cart.

Chi nodded her approval as she too stepped back in, "I must say Miss Schnee, you're a quick learner. I don't think I've ever seen anybody get the hang of it so quickly."

"Thanks, also thanks for saving me back there Macy." Weiss added, as she began wiping the blood off her face.

Macy chuckled, "Just be happy that I actually like you enough to save your life," Macy paused for a moment and decided that she may as well embarrass them. "And to let you smooch on my stepdaughter when I'm not looking."

Ruby felt her blood run so cold that her mind wanted to block out any and all aspects of the current version of reality. She could just barely hear Chi's snickers as her face flushed as red as Weiss' was right now.

"What!?" Ruby and Weiss both asked in sink.

Macy scoffed, "Oh please, I raised you Ruby and never once have you ever worn make up voluntarily; and then you suddenly are wearing lip gloss when I meet you down here. I'm not so old that I'm going blind."

Ruby reached up and touched her lips to find that they were, in fact, covered in a pinkish liquid that vaguely looked like Weiss' lips.

Weiss' looked at Ruby and whispered, "Sorry."

"Macy, I can explain." Ruby said.

Macy shrugged her shoulders, not fully understanding why they were so scared, "I'm sure you will. You can tell me all about your new girlfriend on the way to the Thirty First."

Macy took her seat, as did Chi, and they began riding once again towards the Thirty First Ward.


	25. Digital Butterfly

**A/N: Death March is back! Thank you all so much for the feedback and allowing me to do this story. It would honestly be nothing without you guys so thank you again. Please remember to favorite, follow, and review. I'll see you all later ^_^**

The wheels rattled and squeaked as they glided across the steel rails of the decrepit tunnel. The wind was chilled and smell of mildew, but it did not help break the uncomfortably, awkward silence that held the front car; its occupants, one one side, trying to avoid the gaze of the others. Weiss was an exceptional example of this fact; no matter what she was doing making eye contact with Macy was probably the last thing on her list. It was not that she was mad at her, in fact, even though she had only known Macy for a short time; the woman seemed to command an aura that earned any and everyone's respect in a matter of moments. Weiss, was just embarrassed and a little bit intimidated by her; especially since she was Ruby's stepmom. Well, she wasn't officially, but technically she was, after all, somebody had to feed Ruby- especially her chinese addiction. Weiss smirked to herself and thought of her, well, girlfriend's addiction that she swore up and down did not exist, but when you eat it three days out of the five day work week, the evidence was pretty damning.

Ruby was in much the same boat; however, she could look at Macy, Chi on the other hand was a bomb waiting to happen. A bomb that would detonate into a suggestive smirk and the flexing of eyebrows, that Ruby did not want to know the meaning of in the slightest. So she just looked at and tended to the one person she could: Weiss. The woman had risked life to save her's and had gotten injured in the process; the least she could do was help her heal. Weiss twitched a bit as she suddenly felt hands on her head, and only calmed down when she saw that it was Ruby. A soft smile spread over her face as she felt, Ruby, gently untying her bandages. The bandages had been on since the battle in the tunnels between _Concord_ and _Feldspar_ , since then they had traveled past _Feldspar_ and _Sensitive Square_ ; and now were on their way to _Rifling_ , a station that sold and manufactured firearms and ammunition.

"Oh ho," Ruby cheered, "I think the bleeding stopped. You're healing abilities don't suck after all."

Weiss chuckled and shook her head, "You're such an asshole."

"I know." Ruby laughed, pushing her hair to the side to the get a better look at the cut.

Ruby admired the cut with trained eyes, and tried to not aggravate it even more for fear that if would get even more red, blood, would start flowing anew. She reached beneath the bench and grabbed the med kit once again, it's contents smelling of alcohol and disinfectant. She withdrew a pad and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide; which she poured onto the pad.

"This will sting a bit." Ruby said, before putting it on the cut before Weiss had a chance to respond.

Weiss sucked in a massive amount of air at the feeling of the cut on her head being forcefully cleansed by the chemicals being held to it. Ruby wrapped an arm around Weiss and rubbed her back as she gently dabbed the cloth on the wound. Macy watched this and felt a sense of pride over how gently Ruby treat Weiss, for a few moments she allowed herself to feel truly satisfied with the way Ruby was raised. It was not that she felt ashamed of the way she raised her; but deep down, in a part of her that still longed for a second chance, wished that she could have given Ruby everything, literally everything. An actual medical diploma that wasn't forged, or maybe the choice of whether she wished to live in a different ward after all that had happened, even giving her an actual driver's license popped into Macy's head as she silently wished for something better for her… daughter. The world around her was in a fog as she watched the two of them laugh and mess with each other. It was like Ruby was a kid again and she could remember how she would bounce around the room with all the energy of a toddler, and then her semblance came and there was no stopping her. Macy let out a low chuckle that couldn't be heard over the sound of the carts speeding down the rails. She had just remembered when she would come home to see rose petals all over the floor with Ruby, all four feet of her, standing in the middle of them; small arms behind her back; large, silver eyes looking at the floor.

"When did I get so old?" Macy asked herself, softly.

A drop of liquid hit her hand and when she looked down she noticed that a tear had been shed, ran down her cheek and landed on the knuckle of her left hand. She looked at the liquid quizzically and genuinely asked herself why this had moved her to such emotion.

"Something wrong, Macy?" Chi asked, her hand still on the accelerator.

Macy wiped her face off, "It's fine, just getting hit by water in this stupid area."

Chi looked up at the ceiling beut could see anything, it was too dark and she wasn't going to waste the light on something so silly. Macy looked back over to Ruby and Weiss; and found, that they were now just simply looking around but with a keen eye one could see that they had a hand wrapped around the others. Macy smirked at this and recalled the time she had just learned somebody was interested in her; it was very much the same, as with anybody, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with the person before the going got tough.

"So Ruby," Macy began, trying not to spook the two of them like earlier, "you had something you wanted to explain to me."

"Yeah, tell us! Did you guys fu-" Chi was cut of by a purple blade pointed at her nose.

"And you will not have another outburst like _that_ to your superior while we are traveling to the Thirty First. Unless… your dumbass wants to lose that tongue of yours."

Chi shook her head violently as the much taller woman began to take her blade away.

However, it was brought back up just as she was relaxing, " _Do_ I make myself clear, Zang?"

"Crystal." Chi replied, letting a breath escape her lips as the sword was finally lowered.

"Good." Macy responded turning back, to a very surprised but not at all mad, Ruby.

She motioned for her step daughter to go ahead and braced her head up with her hand; she could feel a slight tinge of excitement to hear the story.

"Well, uh, it's not really that riveting, nor is it anything that special." Ruby said, trying to dodge the situation.

Weiss could agree with most of what she said, but resigned the fact that she said it wasn't special to Ruby being nervous. Weiss pitied her and knew that if it were her in this situation she would probably be crumbling even more than Ruby was currently; how Ruby was able to keep her composure was beyond her.

"Yeah, it's not that interesting." Weiss added, trying give Ruby some support.

Macy snorted laughing, "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. What happened did she kiss you and you just said, 'Yes.'?"

If a perfect line could be formed with one's mouth, Ruby and Weiss, accomplished one in under half a second; a light dusting of pink on both of their faces. Macy just blinked once, then twice, and by the third time her mind had fully comprehended what she had just guessed.

"You're not serious, right?" Macy asked, trying to see if they were just screwing with her.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, before Weiss replied, "Well, she rubbed my feet and shoulders first, before… it went very well."

"I'll say. So Ruby, tell me if anybody kissed you would you have the same reaction?" Macy asked, rubbing her temple.

"No."

"Oh, thank Christ."

Macy took a moment to recompose herself, the thought that Ruby had so easily entered into a relationship with little to no protest gave her a stomach ache; but the fact that it was Weiss, gave her a little bit of comfort. It was not that she fully trusted the woman, but she appeared to be mature enough to not mess with people and the fact that she was considerably more timid than Ruby.

"Well, so long as you don't do anything stupid, Ruby, it's okay. Just don't let her in your pants as fast, because I will lynch you this time." Macy said, pointing her finger at Ruby.

Ruby nodded, Weiss feeling her tensing up, "Yes, ma'am."

A satisfied smile spread across her face as she leaned back, the cart slowing down. The sound in the tunnel seemed to reverberate suddenly and kept doing it so it seemed that they were suddenly in a box. Weiss and Ruby began looking around before the later grabbed her machine gun off the floor.

"What… the fuck?" Chi said, as they came to a stop.

Everybody on the carts looked towards the front and when the lights came on once again they found that a large blast door had been closed; cutting them off from the rest of the Market Line. Macy stood up and looked at the old, rusted door; it was opened the last time she came through a few days ago.

"This must have been _Rifling's_ contingent plan for dealing with the Justified." Ruby mused, pointing her rifle to the ceiling.

Weiss stood up to look at the very old blast door, "It would make sense. If what you said is true then the Fallen can't afford to lose this station; it would cripple their war machine."

"You're smarter than you let on, Weiss." Macy congratulated, "We need to get inside, only problem is Binary is not required to be at the Summit so he stayed behind; and this motherfucker's undoubtedly controlled by an electronic lock."

Silence was soon the only thing heard after Macy stopped speaking, those around her knowing that nobody there lacked enough technical or engineering know-how to work the heavy door. Well, maybe one of them did. Weiss looked around at the faces of each person and saw the same look: despair. Chi had gone to bracing her head up with her hand and Ruby just covered her forehead with her palm. Weiss knew Ruby was not good with machines; guns sure, but she even had a hard time working her personal computer when she had it. This was not to say that Ruby was a complete idiot when it came to machines, in fact, she knew more about Weiss' car than she did; Ruby even saved her a ton of money by fixing it for free, but when it came to electronics… let's just say she was elementary.

Not seeing any other solution, Weiss spoke up, "I can open it."

Silence returned yet again, but this time all eyes were on Weiss. A stunned expression was adorned on Ruby's face as Macy just looked at her.

"How?" she asked.

Weiss pointed towards the door, "It's an old Atlysian design. They were made during the Faunus- Human War and will sustain any and all explosives. However, the encryption's obsolete and could even be hacked during the war. Basically, I can break through it's firewall faster than we ever could beating with sticks."

Everyone looked at each other and began asking questions as to what would happen if she couldn't do it. Weiss looked around and bared her teeth at the questions, the idea that everyone thought she was useless creeping into her mind.

"I can do it." she declared, balling up her hands.

Everybody was stunned at the usually timid woman's outburst, but calmed when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Weiss felt the familiar calloused hand through her jacket and looked to her right to see Ruby standing beside her. Ruby smirked at Weiss before turning back to Macy.

"Listen I know I'm biased towards her now, but we don't have anything to lose at this point." Ruby looked around, "Everybody around us doesn't have the slightest chance of being able to get through, we know this and they know it too, but what are we gonna do as an alternative? Mess with it? We may break it to the point that even if we let Weiss look at it she won't be able to fix it. Then we're up the creek."

Macy pursed her lips, and shrugged her shoulders, "I was going to okay it anyway. What do you need?"

"I just need a power conduit. My phone and its charger will be enough to hack into the door, although it'll will be far slower than if I had a computer but we will get inside either way." Weiss explained, patting the alcohol pad on her head.

Macy nodded, "There's an old maintenance corridor that I saw a wire coming from. It leads to the door and I'm willing to bet their is a power supply inside of the corridor. I'll lead you there, it'll be easier than losing another gun on the convoy."

Ruby nodded her approval and handed Weiss her pistol once again, the barrel and slide still smelling of fresh gunpowder. Weiss, made note of this and told herself to remind Ruby to clean this later as something may cause her to forget. Which was always a possibility down here it seemed. This brought Weiss to another thought: when was the last time she saw the sun? She had only been down here for about a day and a half, but it was already like this place was starting to seep in through her pores, with the soul objective of stealing her knowledge of the bright and beautiful surface. It was not that this place was necessarily terrible, the Black Masses couldn't enter the stations so they were reasonably safe, however, if one were to be afraid of rats or cockroaches she could see why they would have a hard time living down here willingly. Yet, most people didn't live down here willingly they were forced down here and longed to go back to the surface, but couldn't because they were no longer surface dwellers and their bodies would collapse and burn with the light. It was a sad fate for those down here and the very thought of it lit a spark of rage in Weiss' heart, and gave her the determination, or recklessness, to see a world where the Aura Sensitives were given not only rights but the recognition of being human. Her thoughts then drifted over to Ruby, which figured since she had been the center of her attention for the last twenty four hours, and imagined that this must have been how she earned her noble traits and why she held herself to such a high standard of conviction. Weiss pushed her thoughts away and came back to reality since she noticed that she had been more or less spaced out for a period of time.

Macy noticed this and decided that it was time, "You ready?"

"Yep, it shouldn't take us that long, probably thirty, forty-five minutes maybe." Weiss said, grabbing her backpack.

"Good, look for us to come back by then. Ruby, you're in charge while I'm gone." Macy ordered, jumping from the cart with a thud.

Weiss followed and waved back to Ruby as Macy and she began walking back down the tunnel; Weiss blue eyes perfectly framed by her midnight hair. Ruby waved back before taking a seat next to Chi, who immediately responded by putting an arm around the former's shoulders.

Ruby sighed, "Chinglish, I'm going to slap you aren't I?"

"Maybe. So tell me what happened… in detail." Chi demanded, squeezing her shoulders.

While Ruby tried to fend off Chi from infiltrating her personal life, Weiss, was thumbing through her phone getting it ready to, hopefully, hack into the old blast door. She kept looking up periodically to make sure she didn't trip on one of the rotten cross ties and go crashing into the dirt, or worse hit her already injured head on the metal tracks. At the same time she was doing advanced algebra in her head, while she refreshed herself with the basics of binary code. She made sure to never miss the sound of Macy's footsteps as if they were gone, it meant that she was gone too and without her Weiss would probably be lost in the dark forever.

"How smart are you, Weiss?" Macy suddenly asked.

Weiss looked up from her phone, "Uh, I don't know. I did pretty good in school I guess."

"Heh, okay. What's 354 times 861?" Macy asked, intending to find out for herself.

"304,794." Weiss said, quickly.

"561 times 321?"

"180,081."

"1,354,461 divided by five?"

Weiss thought for a moment, "270,892.2"

Macy stopped walking and turned around towards Weiss, "What did you get in algebra?"

"I got an A plus; and still hold the record for time gone without missing a question." Weiss replied, feeling a little self conscious about the fact.

"Wow, that's very impressive. Did you take Trig? Calculus?" Macy asked, cracking her fingers.

"I took Trig, and would have loved to take Calculus; but getting exiled kind of makes it difficult. What were you the best in Macy?" Weiss decided to ask.

Macy chuckled at the question, "I was a Literature buff. Seems kind of obvious that I would work at a library after school."

The tunnel widened considerably and could be most compared to a rectangular box that had it's lid left open to show the tracks of another line that veered off to the south. The floor was covered in old, rusted electrical wire that had fallen down some time ago, yet a few had just recently fallen down showering the small area in bright neon sparks that gave just enough light to render the flashlights unnecessary. The whole room smelled of burning rubber and the silence created a form of eerie ambience that filled their ears and dulled their senses. Weiss rubbed the back of her arm as she felt chills ripple down her back, the feeling of being watched was immensely prevalent in here; but there was no sign of a Black Mass in the area. Which, Weiss took comfort in.

"So is that where the CCAS got your alias from? Librarian?" Weiss asked.

Macy shrugged, "More or less, it kind of makes a terrible impression on your boss when you get busted at work, by the way."

"Jesus." Weiss responded, as her eyes caught the faint silhouette of a tunnel in the distance.

She turned her head lamp on and shined it across the tunnel in front of them. Macy stopped and began digging underneath her robe and soon withdrew an unactivated Chemlight. Weiss watched this and raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

Macy made her hands level with her biceps, "Where does a woman usually keep something valuable? Her bra."

A look of indifference spread across Weiss face, as Macy cracked the translucent stick causing it to become a bright, neon green. She shook it a few more times before tossing it into the tunnel, creating an otherworldly glow from the inside. It looked like the gaping maw of a poisonous dragon that sought to devour not only them but the world itself. Weiss could feel the vague feeling of her knees locking up as her imagination ran wild with the image in front of her, but she soon heard Macy's heels clicking towards the tunnel. She jumped forward and started following Macy at a brisk pace.

They entered the tunnel and was met with a wall of cobwebs so thick that the Chemlight had got stuck in them. Weiss took a step back and looked at the obstacle in their way.

"Damn, now this might be the eighth wonder of Remnant." she remarked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Not afraid of spiders?" Macy asked, grabbing her sword.

Weiss shook her head, "Not really."

Ruby popped into Macy's head and chuckled since she knew how much she hated bugs. The scene played in her head where she and Ruby would enter the tunnel only for Ruby stay outside the whole time. She never knew why Ruby hated bugs so much, but Macy, kind figured that it had something to do with the time she got stung by a Cicada Killer; a type of wasp that had an enormous stinger, a red hue, and hunted Cicadas, obviously. Ruby rarely cried when she was a kid, but this seemed to be the one thing she couldn't handle and cried for, well, it happened just after lunch and she stopped whimpering at dinner time. Since then Ruby, had very rarely been able to even look at a bug much less not have a can of bug spray always an arm's length away.

"That's good, at least Ruby will have somebody who can kill bugs for her now." Macy said, cutting through the densely-packed web.

Weiss stifled a laugh with her hand, as the sound of tearing filling her ears. Macy's sword tore through the web with little effort and Weiss figured that it was a lot sharper than it looked, thus she decided that it would be good to not get on the business end of it, ever. The sword cut through the last of the web like a purple flash, and the web, along with its makers, fell to the floor allowing them to pass.

" _Magnifice"_ , Macy said, stepping through.

She shifted her head around in an attempt to miss the remaining cobwebs on the ceiling, and made Weiss suddenly thankful that she was of average height. The next hallway was just as dark as the corresponding tunnels, only this one smelled of rotting meat that had been fermenting for quite some time. She reached up with her hand and plugged her nose, the smell so thick that it vaguely reminded her of soup. For the second time in the course of a day and a half Weiss, wished she hadn't eaten previously; because now she could feel it sloshing around in her stomach.

"Now that is a smell to write home about." Macy remarked, her hand in front of her face as well.

Weiss' nose crinkled all the more, "What on Remnant is it?"

"One way to find out." Macy replied, picking up the glow stick and walking forward.

Weiss followed slowly behind her, the smell getting so pungent that it made her eyes water and caused her to have to cover her nose and mouth with her arm. She hand was wrapped tightly around Ruby's forty-five, and only tightened more when she started hearing the sound of water dripping and flowing freely. In front of Weiss, Macy, kept her eyes fixed on the darkness in front of her and occasionally looked down to make sure they were still following the wire. A splash was heard as Weiss stepped into a red puddle, that was thick enough to cling to her boot as she picked it up. The smell was oppressive as more bloody liquid appeared in large, soupy puddles on the black, concrete floor. Flies joined the overpowering smell, that was making Weiss' head spin; it was so strong that even Macy had to cover her lower face with her arm now. They rounded yet another corner, and this time the labyrinth ended- drowning the black with white light from above. Bloody slime dripped from the exit of the maintenance passage, and the walls were literally crawling with maggots as though they were made of them. Weiss wiped the sweat from her brow as she continued along; however, when Macy suddenly stopped at a sheer drop off she nor her stomach were prepared for what they saw. Weiss looked down into the great pit in front of her and felt her stomach lurch forward immediately.

At the very bottom, in a pool of rancid water, were bodies but not just any. No, they ranged from infants to twenty year olds; all having been there so long that they had swollen through and expanded like a balloon, the gases from the bodies bursting being the origin of the putrid smell. They floated there and rocked back and forth as the water was continuously stirred as if by some unknown force. Weiss turned around and leaned forward; her hand holding onto the edge of the tunnel .

"Adding to the smell?" Macy asked, taking a step to her.

Weiss indicated "one second" with her hand before grabbing her hair to hold it back. She gagged, and after two times felt like she didn't need to vomit anymore; however, she grimaced at the mess she made on the floor and had to turn away from it as to not get sick again.

"Where- the fuck are we?" Weiss asked, wiping her mouth.

Macy looked around and towards the hole in the ceiling, whose light streamed down like a spotlight.

"We're under a CCAS base." Macy kicked off a severed hand into the pool. "They capture us, kill us, and then throw us out like refuse not fit for human consumption. This is our destiny unless something changes; after all we can't play war forever… Anyway, we can't stay here for long, it's toxic in here."

Weiss nodded and followed her whilst trying not to look around too much. She kept her eyes fixated on the wire and followed Macy; keeping her mouth shut as any conversation may cause the smell to enter her mouth and thus cause her to puke again. The wire traversed the grate and disappeared once again inside a tunnel, which when entered, greeted them with a large power supply that glowed a neon blue. Weiss smiled as her eyes now beholden the end of her mission; now all that was left for her to actually do her job. She flew over to the power supply and plugged her phone in so fast that Macy, thought Weiss may have evolved into Ruby; or at least stole her semblance somehow. She plugged her phone into the supply and touched the screen several times before typing some sort of code in so fast that Macy thought she was a machine for a second.

"Marginalized carbon key encryption, nice to see they didn't try." Weiss muttered, tapping the screen.

Macy stifled a laugh as the urge to call the shorter woman "nerd" fought violently in her throat. Instead she busied herself with the reason why she had chosen to accompany Weiss here, instead of just staying behind and letting Chi or Ruby go with her.

She chose the words carefully before speaking in the most disarming voice she could muster, "Weiss, why do you fancy Ruby?"

Weiss chuckled, "I thought there maybe a reason why you came with me." She thought for a moment. "Numerous reasons. She's calming to be around, very noble, funny… I don't know I can't pick just one really."

Macy nodded before sitting down on the floor, her sword residing next to her; braced on the wall.

"Okay, so why now of all times? You've known each other for well over two months, and in that time you could have asked her out. She may not have said, 'yes.' but from the way she talked about you it couldn't have been totally out of the equation." Macy admitted, trying to reason why it hadn't happened sooner.

Weiss just shrugged her shoulders, "I guess the easiest way to explain it is, Ruby, is the only woman I could go for; and if she did not exist I'd be looking for guys. She's done so much for me without a 'full-hearted' complaint that I've dug a hole that I can barely get out of; and I'm not sure that I want to."

"So Ruby is a gem in the rough for you? One that's so powerful that you'll step out of your comfort zone for her?" Macy inquired.

Weiss could feel herself blushing at this, "Uh huh, plus I also feel bad for her."

"How so?"

Weiss finished and sent the command through that would open the door, but they would have to confirm it when they got back.

She picked up Ruby's pistol and stood up, "She carries the weight of her family's death with her everywhere she goes, and on top of that the load seems to keep getting heavier as the world crumbles and falls on top of her. If I can give her any peace, any comfort, or any healing then I want to do it; and I know that I'm naive when it comes to our relationship, it's barely been a day, but I may as well give it the best I possibly can because I made a choice to grow up. That means I don't mess with people's hearts like some… women. If it is truly survival of the fittest in our world then cowards like that will be trampled by the strong… strong people like Ruby."

"Are you sure that Ruby's the only noble one, or has she rubbed off on you so much you're beginning to think the same?" Macy asked, standing to her feet as well.

"Not sure, just as so long as one of them doesn't give me a chinese food addiction, I'll take it." Weiss laughed.

Macy laughed as well, before turning towards the rancid cesspool in front of them, "You're a good girl, Weiss." Macy pointed at her and took a more serious tone. "Don't fuck this up, catch my drift?"

Weiss nodded quickly, and felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"Good, now would you like to help me with something?" Macy asked, hands on her hips.

"Uh, sure?" Weiss replied, confused as to what she meant.

Macy chuckled and shook her head, the cautiousness of Weiss never ceased to amaze her; she also silently hoped that Ruby didn't break her; Weiss appeared that delicate.

"Don't worry it's nothing that bad, but I'm sure you noticed that we've been technically on the run this whole time; and the Fallen have more or less lost control of the surface in Vale. Now you can probably imagine what that does to moral, and in general it just frustrates me. Yet, down here we can't even begin to sniff those brand new Justified bastards who are waging a guerrilla campaign up there. Now who do you think is left to take land away from?" she asked.

Weiss shook her head, "The CCAS?"

"Your insight never ceases to amaze." Macy pointed to the ceiling where the CCAS resided above. "We're going to sink them."

Weiss couldn't believe her ears, there was no way they could do what Macy just suggested they do. They had no explosives; nothing that could destabilize this cesspool enough to cave it in. Maybe if they used their knives they could take a few years to pry enough bricks free to cause a collapse; but she kept that to herself.

"How?" Weiss asked.

Macy held up her finger, "Simple, the toxic fumes that we smelled on our way in are siphoned through a labyrinth of pipes on the opposite side of the pit. Now a majority of these gases are actually flammable; including a natural gas line that has been poorly placed inside the pit they use for disposal."

The plan finally made sense to Weiss now. The gases the human body expelled weren't all that flammable in theory, in fact, they were more toxic than anything; but in large quantities it could be quite the combustible. However, Weiss doubted that there would be enough to cause a destabilization or a shift in its foundation, which was where the natural gas came in. The CCAS had undoubtedly built a facility over this point for the fact the pit was a pre existing installation, and didn't bother to check the fact that it was built over a literal bomb.

"I see, how will we ignite it though?" She asked, flexing her hands.

Macy smirked and pointed towards the pistol in Weiss' hands, "Ruby, typically loads her pistol with tracers, which are a perfect remote detonator."

Weiss looked at the forty-five and pulled its slide back, hearing a satisfying click, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Macy smiled, and began walking back towards the rancid pit; her arm moving towards her mouth and nose immediately when the smell returned in full force.

Weiss matched her motion and protected herself before the smell could even reach her. They walked back into the pit and forced themselves to not look down as their eyes began to water like a great river. Weiss kept her eyes fixated on the back wall where she saw with her own eyes the pipes that Macy had spoken of. She looked to one the of the four pipes and saw that the one on the far left was decorated in yellow; a caution mark for flammable materials. Weiss silently thanked the fact that rules and regulations had made such a pipe so easy to find; a modern gap in medieval plate armor.

"Well this'll be easy." Weiss muttered.

Macy chuckled, "Glad you think so, it always helps to have a small bit of confidence when you're about to commit an act of domestic terrorism. Anyway, continue on; I'm going to pull the pipe of the wall and then join you."

Weiss nodded, and walked back down to the other tunnel while Macy held her hand towards the pipe. The older woman focused her aura, and when a humming started to echo in her ears she forced the humming into her hand and projected it to the wall where she wrapped in around the pipe, like one would do with his hand. She pulled her hand back towards herself and like a piece of fabric tearing, the pipe, was ripped from the wall; a cloud of natural gas wheezing through the exposed hole. Satisfied with her work, Macy, took off at such a place that the metal shanks of her heels sounded as though a sharp blade were being beaten on a heavy metal plate. Weiss heard this grating noise and when she looked around the corner she saw Macy running towards her. She was rather impressed with the speed the older woman presented and stuck the hand wielding the pistol around the corner just as Macy made it back.

"You're good to go, the whole area's filling with natural gas, so it might be a good idea to shoot before it gets here." Macy suggested, covering her ears.

Weiss was only able to cover the ear that would be exposed to the explosion and fought the urge to roll her eyes as she didn't need to be told how to effectively handle such a situation.

She squinted her eyes as she used the pistol's green night sights to aim, the rear sight glowing brightly but not enough to blind her. Her eyes caught the faint shimmer of the gas, slowly, flooding inside the chamber like an invisible mass of goo. Weiss' trigger finger lightly slid across the surface of the trigger and briefly left it for a moment, before returning and gently pulling the trigger. A snapped off, shaking the gun much more violently than Weiss' now destroyed machine gun had. She fought to keep it in her grasp as the vibrations were sent all over her arm; but the sight of a burning bolt of light caught her attention as it flew towards the gas. It burned like a comet flying through the air on the clearest of night skies and, for a moment, mesmerized Weiss with the memories of the surface she had seemed to have lost upon entering this cold, bleak, and dark world. She remembered that everybody had called this place Hell, and thanks to this scene was she able to understand its deeper meaning. This was Hell, not for the hardship, but for the absence of light. In fact if one looked hard enough they could swear that everything down here was covered in a black, grainy texture kind of like that of an old television show; it was like the whole place was meant to suck people in and never let them go, very much like a parasite that clung on until its victim were bled dry. 'Yes, it would seem as if this place is alive.' Weiss thought to herself for a moment; as the tracer round collided with the gas. The floor shook as the explosion tore through the small chamber, ripping metal from stone, wire from pipes, and evaporating the putrid water. The sound echoed through the tunnel and made both women thankful they had plugged their ears since a noise this condensed would have most definitely ruptured an eardrum, or killed them if there was too much gas. The plan was reckless and not properly thought out but it worked; which was evident by the passage collapsing and closing up under a mountain of dirt, rock, and a few pieces of steel rebar.

When the noise had stopped, Weiss, opened her eyes to see that in the mess of noise she

had apparently dropped into a crouching position and stood up with shaking knees. Her pulse was pounding in her ears and her eyes were faintly watering thanks to the dust that was flung down the tunnel.

"Wow, that gets your blood pressure up." Macy said, poking her head around the corner.

Her long hair fell down from her head and touched Weiss' coat which she brushed off quickly. Weiss looked at Macy and a question presented itself to her, although it was kind of childish she couldn't help herself.

"Macy, how do you get your hair to look so good." Weiss asked.

"Huh?" Macy asked, grabbing her hair and bring it in front of her. "Nothing really, I just wake up like this. Honestly, this curly shit is kind of hard to take care of."

"Really? I think it looks rather pretty actually." Weiss complemented, beginning to walk down the hallway.

Macy followed with a smile on her red lips, "Thanks, Weiss."

The ran out and into the large room that reminded Weiss of a large box without a top, and began making their way back to the convoy where, they hoped, the door had opened. Their feet crunched the gravel beneath the ties at a steady pace; however, Weiss was anxious to get back. It was not so much as she was worried to see if the door had opened, she was rather confident in her ability to hack into her family's machines, but she did want to see Ruby as it was a lot easier to cope with situations when there was somebody you related well with, especially on a personal level. Macy could tell this small detail and found it amusing. Weiss kind of reminded Macy, of the high school girls that she would see quite frequently when she actually was a librarian. Naive, delicate, firm, and sometimes timid were all ways to describe those girls and seemed also to describe Weiss pretty well. Macy had to chuckle to herself when she remembered how Ruby was at that age; so stern and serious that she would dominate all those around her with an iron will. She would also call those school girls stupid, which was ironic since she had apparently fallen head over heels for one but she probably shouldn't point that out.

"Wanting to see your knight in shining armor?" Macy asked, teasing her.

Weiss cheeks became dusted with red but she didn't stop, "Yep."

Macy was impressed, "Nice, your willingness to admit it is a breath of fresh air and is very admirable. Remember Weiss, don't be afraid to admit that you're excited to see somebody you care about; it'll boost your confidence and theirs as well."

Weiss nodded and figured that she also meant she should do it with some tact. Afterall, telling somebody you love them in the middle of a meeting would be… inappropriate. Yet at the same time she took the words fully to heart and let it build there so that she could allow Ruby to develope at her own pace and push her forward if the need should arise. Her eyes tore her away from her own thoughts as deep orange lanterns were seen in the distance; gently dancing like man-made fireflies. She could see the long poles they were attached to and sighed as she saw they were, in fact, propped up on the carts that they had sat on previously.

As they got closer Weiss could see the black FAST helmets the Bloodhounds wore, as they moved about the carts doing whatever task they were assigned. Macy put her finger to her mouth again and let loose another ear ringing whistle that caught the attention of the men on the cart.

"Hey, they're back!" One of the men yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Like a rabbit popping up from the grass, Chi's conical hat appeared from behind a bench which was then followed by the rest of her body jumping down from the cart. Another head appeared from the second cart and Weiss recognized it as the bobbed haircut that belong to Ruby. She rubbed her eyes and shakily got up from the bench on which she lay. From the way she stumbled forward, Weiss, could tell that Ruby had been asleep and had probably taken some time to catch up on all the sleep that she had been missing out on. A cool draft was felt from the tunnel and it was at that point that Weiss noticed that the door had opened. A smile spread across her face as she saw the reward of her actions; it was a feeling that only the person who caused the result could feel and it only multiplied when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Good job." Macy said, stepping forward in order to speak to Chi.

Weiss felt her cheeks heat up as Macy stepped away, but her blush did not go away as she heard something metal clang above her. Blue eyes moved up to see the thing they longed for; the image of Ruby Rose, who stood above her with boot on a crate and machine gun used to keep herself balanced. Her thumb rose to the air as she smirked at Weiss before turning her head to Macy and Chi. Weiss nodded to nobody in particular and turned back to watch Chi and Macy.

"You know you're late?" Chi laughed, as the two women put their hands together with a loud smack.

Macy shrugged it off, "You know me, so fashionable I'm always late."

Laughs were heard across the tunnel as the soldiers laughed from behind their balaclavas, while Ruby and Chi chuckled and shook their heads. The way they acted made Weiss feel as though she was witnessing Ruby's adoptive family. She had been with most all of these soldiers since she was five, and they all knew how to act around each other to get by unscathed every single time; basically, Ruby had about fifty to sixty siblings that just so happened to have all been trained Special Forces members.

"It's good to see that both of you are safe." Chi turned round towards the tunnel. "Final stretch, are we ready to face the Archangel Summit?"

"The Archangel Summit is nothing to fear, Chi. We are all members of the Fallen." Ruby reminded, taking her seat at the front of the train.

She helped Weiss into the cart, who made sure to cement her place next to the taller woman, and placed her weapon barrel-up between her legs. Chi was the next one to return to the cart, her hand starting the motor and feeling the proper vibrations that told her everything was good. Macy climbed up and sat next to Chi, who smelled of lavender even though nobody here had showered in a day. 'Some damn strong perfume.' Macy thought, thanking Christ that they were so close to being able to bathe.

Weiss and Ruby were thinking the same thing as both of them could feel the oil in their hair. They tried their best to not notice it, but naturally it could only get worse so it was only a matter of time before somebody would have to say something.

Ruby had a better idea than just blurting out the question, "What are you guys going to do when we get to the Thirty First?"

Both Macy and Chi responded with the same answer, "A bath and food."

"Same. You have no idea how stiff my muscles are; the thought of warm water sounds so nice." Ruby dreamed, shivering a bit.

"Don't remind me, you'll put me to sleep." Weiss warned, bracing her head up on the railing.

Macy smirked, "Oh, tired are we Weiss? I might have something to keep you awake."

Chi and Ruby slowly looked at Macy, the later's silver turning sly at the moment. Macy looked at both of them with a devious smirk on her face that Weiss suddenly didn't like or feel safe around.

"What's the matter? I was going to tell her a story." Macy asked, smirking.

If the room could freeze it just did. Ruby sat motionless, as if the very soul had been sucked from her body and Chi was so still that her hat began sagging down to the point her eyes were covered by the straw accessory. Everybody else turned stock still and it was as if the very essence of sound had been simply pulled from the area.

Ruby finally said something after her breathing started again, "I don't think that's a good idea, Maman."

Macy chuckled, "Aww and why not? I'm sure that hearing it a second time wouldn't be as bad as the first."

The carts jerked to and fro as they went over an obstruction on the tracks, the sound of metal crashing disturbing the sudden silence and brought Weiss out of the haze.

"Yes, yes it would be." Chi responded, leaning over to look at the tracks.

Macy shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, I guess Weiss doesn't get to hear an actual story from the tunnels. Chi yours suck ass."

"Fuck off." Chi sat up. " _Rifling_ needs to fix their goddamn rails! This shit is fractured worse than my first car, fucking _Lanchongs_."

"Yeah, you'd think that with all the revenue they make for supplying the Metro with weapons, they could afford a decent repair squad." Ruby added, as they hit another rough patch.

"Wait, _Rifling_ supplies the Metro with arms? As in builds them down here?" Weiss asked, just noticing the fact that without a doubt had been told multiple times.

"Yep," Macy replied. " _Rifling_ is built underneath an old arms factory that shut down after the Human- Faunus War. After the Extermination the workers fled into the station and began their work anew, and after some time more Sensitives began to populate _Rifling_ and were taught to build weapons and now we have the capabilities to manufacture even the newest of today's modern firearms."

"Wow, that's rather impressive. When I was still apart of the Schnee Company, I was learning how to run the R&D division and I had to work on literally every weapon known to man. It was terrible." Weiss said, crossing her legs.

"That would be amazing." Ruby mused, almost drooling.

Macy rolled her eyes, "Sounds interesting. Why did you get exiled anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

Ruby looked over to Weiss as she quickly realized that she had never broached the topic with the ex-heiress. She didn't know why this had never been a topic, but she just chalked it up to the fact that she didn't really care until just recently. Not to sound terrible, but she just figured that it would a be a touchy, and or heavy subject that didn't need to be discussed unless she was in the situation she was in now. It lead Ruby to another question that she kept herself away from: How did Weiss get the scar on her left eye, that almost killed her? She decided not to ask this question just yet though, as she had a feeling that _this_ question was something to ask in private, when they were absolutely alone.

"Well," Weiss began. "I grew up in Atlas and then moved to Vale when I was three. My father is a harsh man and had cheated on my mom multiple times, and then it happened again after I was born, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I had an older sister who's name is Winter, and she's a love child between my father and a prostetute. She was always mistreated by my father and after I came out to be Sensitive we were both in the same boat. Then, as I said before, he cheated on my mom again and then Winter just disappeared. They filed a report with the police, but nobody really tried to find her; nobody cares about the love child after all. It was just me after that, I had nobody for any type of support. All I had was an abusive father and a washed up mother who wished nothing more than to be in the ground."

"So what'd you do?" Chi asked, thoroughly interested in this "diamond in the rough".

Weiss sat quiet for a moment, before she started chuckling to herself softly, " Contemplated suicide. I'm sure you know how it feels, to be hanging by a thread and then the whole cord gets pulled away. I can't tell you how many times I found myself in the bathroom, hand full of pills that would take me out; but then one day as I stood there with bandages over my one eye." she covered her scarred eye. "I listened to the radio and it reminded me that there is a world outside of my cold tower. One the filled with just as much strife as I had in my life, and in that moment I gave up on despair and allowed myself to break. From the cracks of my life I found something that I had been missing from my life, a feeling that had been ironed out to the point it almost didn't exist."

"Which was?" Ruby asked.

"Anger. For the first time I broke something without reason and that's when I started dying my hair black. After that I didn't want to die, I didn't want revenge, I wanted to get even. I wanted to see the same look of pain on my Dad's face as was painted on mine since the day I was born. So I took the one thing he loved: money. I embezzled almost all the money he made until his company had to file for bankruptcy, of course, I hid my tracks so well they never even expected that it was me. I finally exiled myself when I had bled him to the point that he too was hanging by a thread; but I wouldn't push him off. I refused to be him, so I just left and started my own life and after a while began working for Branwen who taught me how to be a nurse… speaking of which where did they go off to anyway?" Weiss finally asked, after the events before hand completely occupied her thoughts.

Macy pursed her lips, "They fled to the south and are hiding in the Eleventh. Mountains tend to make a very good hiding spot."

"That's good, I just can't believe I had forgotten to ask about them." Weiss responded, rubbing the side of her head.

"Well, we've been busy ever since we left; so seeing that we forgot is not so foreign in nature." Ruby said, trying to give her some comfort. "Also, why didn't you tell me your hair was dyed black!?"

The sudden outburst scared Weiss, and made her jump back into the railing. Her mouth formed something like a noodle, as her eyes shot around in panic; that could only be rivaled by a bouncy ball. In fact, both Macy and Chi found Weiss' panicked expression rather impressive, not for how realistic it looked but for the other fact that represented new facial muscles that previously had not been thought to exist.

"Y-You never asked, so I never mentioned it." Weiss replied, as Ruby grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"Well, I never saw any of your natural hair color ever, so how was I supposed to ask about it? I don't even know what your natural hair color is suppose to be." Ruby exclaimed, letting her go only to grab her head.

Ruby spread her hair a part and carefully examined the roots of Weiss' hair, much to the older woman's displeasure. Weiss' cheeks flushed as she looked at Macy and Chi, who were covering their mouths trying not to laugh, as her girlfriend dug through her hair like a primitive ape. Ruby shifted Weiss' hair around with laser-like precision and squinted at its' roots to the point her eyes hurt; but no matter what she did the only thing she found was a sea of silken black. She sighed as she let go of Weiss' head, who's hair was almost standing on end now, and crossed her arms.

"You have to use the best goddamn hair dye I've ever seen. There is not a speck of your natural hair color anywhere." Ruby said.

Weiss gently patted her hair back down and tried to control the flyaways, "Well, I re-dye it every two days so you shouldn't be that surprised."

"Wow, that is not good for your hair at all." Macy commented in surprise.

Weiss nodded, "I know, but my hair hasn't fallen out yet. In fact, it just keeps growing like it doesn't care."

"Oh, the miracles of being an Aura Sensitive." Chi laughed, before gradually slowing down. "We'll be approaching _Rifling_ soon."

Weiss turned round and peered into the darkness once more, and saw that off in the distance was the faint, ethereal glow of orange and yellow light. Ruby turned around with her, and looked at the light she had seen only a few times but committed it to memory every time.

"Be sure and get a good look once we stop, because we'll only be staying for around fifteen minutes before continuing on." Ruby said, pulling her pistol out and dropping its mag.

Weiss turned around and watched Ruby as she began to refill the magazine with the last of her reserve ammo. It was at this point that Weiss realized that this stop would just for shopping and nothing else; however, she still held out hope that there would be time for a bathroom break as well.

"We're here." Chi announced, putting her fingers in her mouth.

She whistled and waited for a moment before a whistle of the same pitch resounded in response. Chi smiled and slightly sped up to where they were going at a steady pace. The train slowed just as they passed the tunnel arc and were greeted by the smell of gun oil, gunpowder, and the heat of large blast furnaces that made one sweat upon feeling them. Weiss' ears were filled with the busying noise of heavy machinery waning and slamming as men carried brand new Kalashnikovs onto the platform and stored them in wooden, green boxes. It was like the whole station was a machine and the inner kid in Weiss felt as though she had travelled into the maw of a great beast that would soon swallow her whole. A loud alarm rang and caused her to jump as a lift crane descended from above; grasping the green boxes with a metal claw, the crane, hoisted them up and whisked them over to the other side of the station. Weiss looked around in awe as they slowly rolled forward before finally coming to a stop; the platform half covered in sandbags.

Ruby sighed, "Safe and sound, for the time being at least."

"For the time being is correct, who wants to volunteer for shopping duty?" Macy inquired, stretching her arms.

Chi lifted her hand, "I'll go, gotta take a piss anyway. We got a list?"

Macy didn't say a word; instead Clarke moved his way to the front cart with his AK-74 on his "back.

He produced a white piece of paper from his plate carrier, and grabbed an empty bag from one of his men, "I'm pretty sure I got everything. Just holler at us if you need any help."

"I'll be fine," Chi said, looking over the list, "after all I'm not so old that I can't lift anything."

Weiss looked around and hesitated a bit before speaking, "Um, can I go too? I need to use the bathroom."

"I don't see why not. We'll both look for a bathroom first and if we can't find one we'll just find a secluded space on the tracks." Chi said, putting the bag on her back and stepping onto the platform.

Weiss blushed at this revelation and grabbed her shirt, "But I… don't have to pee."

Chi stopped walking and turned around, a smirk on her face, "Then I get you a bag, or we'll dig a hole. Makes no difference to me, I've had to do both thanks to my background."

This only worsened Weiss' predicament and when Chi started to walk away she reluctantly began following her.

"Crap." she muttered, hoping to God this place had working bathrooms.

Ruby laughed at her, "Just not in your pants, right?"

Weiss turned toward Ruby and shook her head before disappearing behind a shanty. Ruby smirked as she turned and crossed her legs; attention now on Macy, who was smirking at her.

"She's quite the woman, Ruby." Macy relaxed her posture. "How are you adjusting?"

At first Ruby didn't know what she meant; but she figured that Macy meant her new relationship with Weiss, which was going fairly well so far.

"I'm doing good. It still feels kind of surreal the way things are going, but I'm trying my best and I told her that I'd give it my best shot so I don't want to be a liar." Ruby explained.

Macy shook her head, "No, no you don't. I think it's good that you're trying to adjust so fast; just remember that if you need to slow down and just be with each other for a moment there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know, and I don't want to go too fast. So how did she do?" Ruby asked, changing the subject.

"Very well actually," Macy said, shrugging her shoulders, "I have to admit I'm a little impressed she was able to do it. No offense, of course, but she doesn't give off the impression of 'dependability'."

"Yeah, I can see why; but she's actually a really hard worker. Which brings me to this." Ruby unzipped her coat.

Macy's eyebrow rose a bit as Ruby reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew a white piece of paper. She handed it to Macy and watched as she took the letter and opened it. Ruby could feel her pulse rise, as it always did, when Macy began reading the letter. Her green eyes gently scanned over the carefully, crafted handwriting until she looked at Ruby once again.

"Did she really get a perfect on her college tests?" Macy asked, reading over it again.

Ruby nodded, "While you guys were gone I was lucky enough to find an internet connection to sync my phone to. The process was slow, but did find that she aced the ACT and SAT but was unable to go to college because of her dad. Call me a stalker, but my curiosity was needed for that recommendation. It's a damn shame though, she could have gone to any college and done literally anything but she got chained to a post."

"We should all be so lucky. Ruby, you're recommending her for a battlefield tactician post that in the civilized world would put her just below Naga, Clarke, and I; but would also put her on par with Binary. You know that takes training and battlefield experience, and to top all that off, you need to be with the Fallen for about a year, it's a trust clause." Macy pointed out, setting the paper on her lap.

Ruby had already known this and began choosing her words carefully, "I am well aware and I took that into account when I made the decision. Macy, I have to admit I am biased in this situation; but my judgement has always been clear and focused. Weiss, is a hard worker and surprisingly still eager to learn, yet she just is not physically built for our kind of work. I'm afraid that if we don't find someway to catapult her through the ranks we may lose somebody that could surpass even Binary."

Macy reclined back and adjusted the mask on her forehead, "And what if she isn't as good as you say? What happens then?"

"You know what happens then. We send her to training and then she'll be on the ground with me; and pray she doesn't die." Ruby said, her left hand forming a fist for a moment. "Macy, you're above me in every way imaginable, if you want her to complete the training then by all means say so. But, you should also think that if I'm right the tactical advantage will lie with the Fallen."

Macy felt her heart heart jump, and her face was like stone at Ruby's words. As if coagulant was pumped into her veins she suddenly wanted nothing more than to turn stiff- to enter a world where any and all sound fell away to die.

"Maman? Are you okay?" Ruby asked, looking at her quizzically.

Macy gasped a bit a she returned back to reality, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'll take what you've said into consideration and have an answer for you once we get to the Thirty First."

When Ruby heard this she felt a weight lifted off her lungs and was given hope that there was a chance her plan could work. She wanted Weiss to be safe and, in truth, could have cared less if the Fallen had the advantage. She'd be lying if the thought of Weiss getting killed hadn't haunted her dreams even before she kissed her. Maybe she secretly loved to lie to herself, but Ruby couldn't ignore the fact that on several nights, when she expected nightmares and nothing else, she woke up the next day to find that she was actually very calm and could still see the faint, gentleness that were Weiss' blue eyes. 'How long have you actually brought me peace without realizing it?' Ruby asked herself, as she looked at the silver pistol Weiss found. Ruby had meant to get the firearm refurbished when they arrived but decided against it after hearing how long they would have to stay. She gently brushed her gloved hand over the etching of a butterfly on the slide, the insect having a unique elegance to its form.

The words, "We're back!" tore Ruby from her thoughts and made her look up to see Weiss and Chi walking towards them.

They both had a bag with them and once Weiss climbed back in, she withdrew a book from the bag while Chi lay the bag, full of ammunition, down on the floor of the cart. Weiss held the book in her hands and brushed off the still dusty cover as Ruby leaned over to look at the title.

" 'Upside Down and Turned Around'?" Ruby read, "Wow, I never knew Hannah Rodriguez published leather bound versions of her work."

Weis nodded, "I know right. I found this at a small vendor, who was selling pornography, but it's always nice to find a diamond in the rough no matter where it comes from."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, "So this book is the reason why you went looking for porn?"

Weiss immediately blushed, "No, of course not. I was just walking by and it happened to catch my eye nothing more."

"I'm sure many things caught your eye." Ruby teased with a smirk.

"S-Shut up, dolt." was all that Weiss could respond with as she opened her book and began reading.

Ruby laughed at this and put her arm around her; pulling her close to her. Weiss' didn't make eye contact with her but the corners of her mouth were tuned up into faint smile.

"So what's the plan from here." Ruby asked.

Macy cleared her throat, "We bypass the next station and head straight for the Thirty First. God willing we'll make it with time to spare."

Chi turned the motor on, "Roger that."

The carts started moving once again, and before long they were going full speed toward the Thirty First Ward.


	26. Maiden of the Abyss

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back, and I'm sorry for the short message last week family came into town. So my original plan for this chapter was to get us to the Thirty-First Ward, and end it right before the Archangel Summit. Yeah, that** _ **was**_ **the plan until I got sick with the worst sickness I think I've ever had, like it's the first time Nyquil has not immediately knocked me out at night it was so bad, thus I lost almost a whole week in our new bi-weekly schedule. So basically these past four weeks have been a comedy of errors; but I pushed through because I love you guys and I love this story. Now that my rant is over I just wanted to thank you for all the support and patience as I try to not pull my hair out. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite; Love you guys^_^**

The mood turned to one of silent anticipation as the cart's pressed on; their wheels squeaking as they turned on what seemed like an unending curve that could only end in a giant circle. Through imagination one could hear violins playing a melody of despair as it felt like they were being washed down a drain to the underworld. The tunnel they were in was pitch black to the point that Ruby, had to strain her eyes to see the black uniforms of her comrades sitting behind Macy and Chi. She looked to her right and saw that Weiss was equally hard to see; her black hair playing tricks with her lover's eyes as the wind caused it to dance around her porcelain skin- breaking up her image. They had completely bypassed the last station on the Market Line, and were now descending even deeper underground. The carts crashed onto the tracks as they began running down a steep slope; a slope that much like the rest of the tunnel barely had any light in it. The orange lanterns that were hanging off the makeshift train brought some comfort with them, as their faint glow gave their eyes relief. Ruby flexed her hand around the pistol grip of her machine gun, and found sudden interest in the rifle. She released the the magazine and pulled it away before reaching the bolt and charging it back. A 5.56 caliber round flew from the ejection port and into the air where, Ruby, caught it just before it hit Weiss in the head- which reminded her that she needed to check her bandage again. She took the round she caught and pushed it back into the polymer magazine it was in previously, before setting the magazine down on the bench next to her. Ruby looked around again and was greeted with even more darkness, yet she took some solace in the fact that Weiss had put her book down and accepted another lantern from Macy.

She turned it over and the oil ignited with a bright orange flame that was soon placed right between Ruby and she. Ruby smiled at Weiss, who returned it in kind, and went back to checking her gun. She popped the pin out of her 416's receiver and watched the upper swing forward and down while she held the lower receiver in place. This action exposed the charging handle and bolt carrier to the cold, humid air. Ruby removed these key parts from the receiver and peered down the chrome lined barrel, which made her grimace. The outer rim of the barrel was still shiny like it should be, however, when she looked down the barrel all she saw was jet-black carbon build up; a testament to the fact that guns got dirty when fired. 'Thank God, this thing uses a piston system or I would be screwed.' Ruby thought, putting the machine gun back together. She reassembled it in about thirty seconds, and after she was finished placed it between her knees barrel up. Ruby took a moment to adjust herself, before taking the lantern and hanging it on a piece of rebar sticking up from the corner of the cart. She smirked as she bumped Weiss' shoulder with her own, grabbing the other woman's attention.

"You should let me check your bandages, you know, before the Fallen has you hauled off to a sick bed." Ruby teased.

Weiss rolled her eyes and nodded, "It's so peaceful in here, I almost fell asleep."

Ruby set to work removing the gauze that had a very faint blood stain left, "Heh, I don't think it would take that much for us to fall asleep after all we've been through. Oh, yeah that looks to be all better."

"Does that mean you can stop wrapping the top of my head up like a mummy?" Weiss asked, smiling at her.

This time Ruby rolled her eyes, "Oh please, it was only wrapped twice."

The silence returned as Ruby threw the used gauze onto the rails, and leaned back on the seat with her arm behind the back rest. Suddenly, however, she felt something fall on her and when she opened her eyes, Ruby, saw Weiss lying on top of her; head buried in the crook of her neck. She looked down at her and was met with her eyes looked up at her as if she expected them.

"Why?" Ruby mouthed, putting her arm around Weiss' waist.

"Because I'm cold, you're warm, and I'm tired. Plus your boobs are a damn good pillow." Weiss said, resting her head on said, "pillow" and closing her eyes.

Ruby's face deadpanned as she realized that she had just been reduced to an object, and turned to look at Chi and Macy.

Macy was busily being bored with her hand bracing her head up as she looked lazily into the darkness; something that would drive Ruby nuts but when it came to her stepmom nothing really affected her. She shifted her gaze to Chi who just winked at her before making a pillow with her hands and resting on it. A wink came from the older, Mistrali woman that Ruby responded by sticking her middle finger up. Chi laughed and looked ahead of them; the black chamber greeting her with nothing but a dark wall that seemed to devour all light.

"That's strange, there should be a pretty heavy dip coming up. However, I can't seem to make out anything ahead of us. Talk about driving blind." Chi said, pulling the brake a few times.

Ruby looked behind herself and saw the same see of black that was currently sabotaging Chi, "Might be a good idea to brace ourselves just in case. Well, unless we'd like to figure out what it's like to derail."

Chi let out a mocking chuckle, "Very funny, Ruby."

Weiss started shifting in Ruby embrace and opened her eyes like she had been sleeping for over four hours, which was impossible. Her eyes slowly looked up and met Ruby's silvers once again; taking an extra moment to allow her eyes to focus.

"Good Morning." Weiss said, lazily.

Ruby's eyebrow rose, "Um, you know you've only been out for like five, ten minutes right?"

Weiss suddenly pushed off of Ruby's legs and pressed her lips to hers, before pulling away. Chi flexed her forehead as Ruby's cheeks turned red. Macy had caught a glimpse of this and smirked as she stared off into the abyss. Weiss kept her head on Ruby's shoulder and her hand wrapped around Ruby's left.

"What's up with this tunnel anyway?" Weiss asked, "It's so dark that I can't see the rails."

Macy turned round and was first to respond, "It's the last line of defence for the Thirty-First. We call it the 'Abyss' and eventually this tunnel will open up into a giant cavern that's just as dark, and has several areas that, when followed, will lead you to a dead end while soldiers with night vision watch every move you make."

"That's a little unsettling." Weiss commented, now paranoid of the darkness around her.

Macy chuckled, "I bet it is. Don't worry, though, as long as you're with us you'll be fine."

"Also we all know the route, so getting there will be a piece of cake." Chi said, before noticing the dull echo of the tunnel begin to taper off, "And there it is. Entering the Abyss, cutting speed. Lights, lights, lights!"

Ruby shifted and gently nudged Weiss away from her so she could grab her machine gun, while also dousing the flame in the lantern next to them. Like lights turning off in the city, were the lanterns doused and the only light that was left to remain was a single lantern in on the middle cart. The soldiers who had night vision pushed their goggles down onto their eyes while several others, including Ruby, used their tac lights mounted on the side of their rifles. The tunnel suddenly receded and they were thrust into a massive, foggy cavern where the rails were held up by large, wooden bridges. The train clattered rhythmically as they slowly progressed into this "Abyss", the lantern swaying as if they were a boat gliding down a river that would lead to the underworld. Chi put her hat down, effectively covering her eyes, and kept their pace steady as she fairied them into this seeming underworld. A cold shiver ran up Weiss' back as she looked at Chi and remembered what Macy said. Somewhere, in the black wall, or ceiling, or even below them were a multitude of, what Weiss could only assume, were some of the Fallen's most elite soldiers. She rubbed her arm nervously and kept looking around her as they slowly trudged along. The thought crept into her mind that asked if she had died on the surface and this whole journey had been a the journey to the underworld where she would be tormented day after day. She shook this from her thoughts immediately, and kept her thoughts locked on just making it through this horrible place.

Unlike Weiss, Ruby, was as calm as could be. The young woman kept her eyes focused on the tracks, but her eyes also yearned to close and fall asleep this area was so… boring. Everywhere she looked was darkness, and a mist that rose from the bottom of the supposedly bottomless cavern. It was like being lost in a forest that just went on forever and ever; but you knew that it didn't go on forever and ever; and just to add insult to the smoke and mirrors, you also knew where the exit was to the supposedly exit-less forest. Ruby loved to equate it to a story she heard when she was a kid: 'Once there was a man who built a massive wall around his city with a supposedly hidden exit that nobody but the people knew where it was. However, the door was not hidden at all, in fact, it was just as tall as the wall itself and could only be opened from the outside. The man had fooled his people and himself, because his pride blinded him to the point his grand wall was actually an elaborate trap he had laid down and stepped in it himself.' That's what this whole cavern was, an elaborate lie built off the pride of psychological warfare. The whole plan behind this "Abyss" was to crush the will of anybody who attempted to enter it by bombarding them with too many choices. In reality, all one had to do in order to enter the Thirty-First Ward was… go straight. Yes, it was _that_ simple; it was so simple it insulted the very idea of psychological warfare, while kicking it in the balls to boot. It was because of this fact that, Ruby, always felt as if her brain cells were slowly dying while they were in here. She had to figure her teammates felt the same way every time they came here, the very idea of this place was too stupid to have any other effect. Unless you were Weiss, who looked shaken as she moved her head around in paranoia whilst fidgeting with the zipper on her jacket. Ruby watched this repetitive action for about a minute or two, before she couldn't stand it anymore.

Putting a hand on the exile's shoulder, causing her to jump a little in the process, she said, "Stop, you have no idea how distracting your fidgeting is."

Weiss immediately turned as solid as a rock, and although it looked very unnatural, kept her from driving Ruby nuts. Weiss felt some safety in the image of the rails underneath them and kept her eye focused ahead of them, if not to save her own sanity. Ruby had to keep her eyes focused on the front, as she would be the first to see if anything went wrong. Sure, Chi would be able to see it as well, but an additional set of eyes never hurt. Ruby set her elbow on the back of the bench and lay her head on her hand, her eyes having to wrestle with the temptation to close them. She had to resign herself to the fact she probably would have benefitted from a nap on the way here. She glanced over to Weiss again and found the older woman staring at the tracks as if they were doing something wrong. Ruby tapped Weiss with her shoulder and watched as she turned her head to look at her quizzically.

Ruby motioned towards the tracks with her head, "Did you notice the tracks are covered in gold?"

Weiss looked at her incredulously, there was no way these lines were plated in gold. Vale hadn't been a mining powerhouse since the beginning of the Ear of Peace, which ended abruptly thanks to the Great Extermination. She leaned over the front of the cart and squinted as hard as she possibly could to see the faint glimmer that was telltale of gold; however, no matter how hard she tried the rails were covered by a thick gunk that vaguely reminded her of Ruby's pistol back in the viscera pit.

"Very funny, Ruby, you got me." Weiss conceded, looking back up at her lover.

Ruby snickered, "Come on, you know I don't tell bad jokes."

She reached onto her belt and grabbed her katana. The blade shot forward like a collapsible baton, and echoed off the caverns giant walls the silence was so intense. Ruby smirked at Weiss as she bent over the bench and scrapped the rails with the blade; its tip piercing the black gunk to scrap the metal underneath. The blade screeched as she quickly shaved off some of the metal and brought it back up to Weiss. The blade gave off a little ambient heat as the metal had been ripped off by the force generated by the cart. Ruby pointed the tip towards Weiss and let her get a good look at the glimmering yellow color that was, in fact, gold. Her eyes opened like pools of radiance as the soft metal reflected the light in her eyes.

Her mouth moved slowly but, for a moment was at a loss for words, before saying, "It's beautiful. But why is it on the rails, as I am certain gold is far too malleable to be used as a heavy duty transportation material."

Ruby flexed her wrist and flung the precious metal into the fog below, where its impact would never be heard or seen. She pressed the button on the folding sword and watched as it securely locked back into its compact form.

"You are right, Princess, but as I said its only gold plated and, while you may not believe this, the gold is growing on the steel rails. It's like a weed, or a vine that never stops until it envelops everything. I do have to wonder thought, can wood be plated in gold as well?" Ruby asked herself.

"I'm pretty sure it can, Ruby; but why does gold, one of the rarest metals on Remnant, grow like a plant down here?" Weiss asked again, her eyes trying to see anymore of the glittering metal on the rails.

"You'll see, but you probably won't believe it again. So how are you holding up?" Ruby asked, half looking at Weiss; half looking at the rails.

Weiss rubbed the back of her neck and popped it a few times, "I'm doing good. I need a shower, though."

Ruby could understand how she felt; underneath her own clothing she felt slimy and didn't even dare to run her fingers through her hair for fear of what she may encounter. It wasn't that Ruby was particularly against the idea of getting dirty, far from it in fact, but when it came to the fact that she hadn't bathed in two or so days it really did start to bother her.

"Same. I bet your muscles are as sore as mine too." Ruby predicted, staring into the Abyss.

Weiss nodded, "I feel like my lower back is wrapped around itself, and my shoulders… Well, let's just say it difficult to itch my face."

Macy started laughing, causing the two to turn towards her, "Ladies you sound like a bunch of old people."

"You're not exactly a prime example of youth, Maman." Ruby responded, with a mischievous smirk.

Macy clutched her hand over her chest, "Oh Ruby, you've injured this poor old woman and she can no longer go on! But, seriously I will hurt you."

"Bring it, old lady. We may actually get some entertainment on this boring journey." Ruby responded, teasing her.

Macy smirked and rolled her eyes, "Please, I don't think you would want your girlfriend here to see you get embarrassed like last time."

Chi snorted as she remembered the last fight Ruby and Macy had, while Weiss cocked an eyebrow, "What happened to you?"

Ruby blushed at the thought, "Nothing. Nothing happened, she beat me is all."

"Sure, she 'beat' you alright; but I think you're missing a few, _key_ , details there Red." Chi clarified, smirking mischievously at her.

It was Weiss turn to laugh as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Come on, it can't be that bad. What did she do to you?"

Ruby looked between Weiss, Chi, and Macy before crossing her arms and muttered, "She made me piss my pants."

Weiss had a hard time hearing what she said, but started laughing anyway because she had a feeling it was funny, "What- What did you say?"

Ruby simply turned away from everyone, her face more red that it had been previously. She crossed her legs and stared into the darkness finding it to be more interesting than her current situation. Weiss leaned forward and put her chin on Ruby's shoulder, her body as stiff as a rock.

"Ruby, it's rude to ignore me." She said, puffing out her cheeks.

Ruby shook her head and rolled her eyes, keeping her lips sealed tight; although, she wouldn't deny that Weiss was making it hard to stay silent. A frustrated expression spread across Weiss' porcelain face as she took her head off of Ruby.

Macy chuckled, "So if my lovely stepdaughter won't do us the honor of divulging one of her most embarrassing moments, I guess I will."

Weiss turned to Macy with an interested expression, while Ruby, on the other hand, covered her ears and grunted her disapproval. Weiss snickered at Ruby a bit before letting Macy continue.

"So we were sparring, probably over six months ago," Macy began, "and it went well as it always did with Chi reffing and things of that nature. Eventually, we were almost finished with everything until Ruby decides she wants to fight me one more time. We had a few minutes left before we had to leave so I accepted; with the knowledge that we had to make it fast." Ruby buried her face into the top of the bench as Macy continued, "So we stood there, ten steps away from each other, eyes locked with our swords poised to strike each other." Chi's snickers became louder as Macy got to her part, "Chi blew the whistle and right as the match started, Ruby, shot forward using her semblance to try and get an easy hit on me; but I obviously saw that coming and just stepped to the the side, where I turned round and grabbed the back of her pants as she flew past me. This resulted in me grabbing her underwear, which lead to the biggest wedgie she's ever had, to the point that she pissed herself." Macy finished, slapping her knee and laughing.

Weiss and chi started laughing hysterically as well, while Ruby tried to bury herself in the seat. Her whole body wanted to take the form of a ball and simply roll away to fall into the darkness below.

"It was not that fucking funny, you assholes. I had fabric burns on my… area, for a week and couldn't pee without searing pain. It was not funny…" Ruby trailed off, turning towards the darkness again.

Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder between laughs, "It's okay, Ruby. We're just… teasing you, I… I can't breath, oh my God."

Ruby shrugged her lover's hand off with a disgruntled groan, that only made Weiss' smile run over. She lost or found herself for a moment, but at the end of her action she didn't care what had happened, it would be wrong to regret it. Ruby felt Weiss' petite hand touch her once again and it made her brow furrow in frustration as she turned around.

"Stop it, I'm mad at-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss' lips meeting her out of the blue.

Ruby's eyes flung wide open as her body froze in an attempt to give her brain some time to catch with what was happening. She moaned for a second before closing her eyes to reciprocate her soft lips that still, somehow, had a trace of lip gloss on them. Chi pursed her lips and let out a low pitched whistle as Macy put her hands in front of her mouth; heart a flutter. Ruby could feel her lungs burning and her mind still buzzing wildly as her heart rate rose significantly. However, she grimaced when the kiss ended all too soon and left her with her mouth slightly ajar.

Weiss opened her eyes and smiled at Ruby, "So? Still mad at me?"

Ruby blushed as she forced her mouth shut; her face looking more like a tomato now than her name's sake. She tried her best to keep Weiss' lips out of her mind, but try as she might, her own were still buzzing if not burning with the passion Weiss had just transferred to her; the kind of passion that formed a wall to block any reasonable thought except for those that pertained to the passion itself. Ruby shook her head as she realized just how infectious this passion was and that it more or less turned her into the very definition of _putty_.

"I…" Ruby began with a raspy voice, "a little bit."

"Oh ho, is that your round about way of asking for more?" Weiss teased, leaning back into the corner of the bench making it squeak.

Ruby shook her head with haste, scared that if she did it again she would never be able to recover, "No, I'm fine. Let's just wait till we get to the Thirty…"

Weiss chuckled as Ruby trailed off her lips still red from the intimate moment, "You're adorable when you're flustered."

Meanwhile, Chi, had been only half focused on the couple's antics with the other half was used to watch the tracks in front of them. Her onyx eyes were lightly dusted with the afterglow of the orange lights that surrounded the convoy, but as for the rest of the light; it was blocked by her hat that sat gently atop her silken black hair, that she had expertly woven into a bun that was kept in place by two chopsticks that matched her red cheongsam. Her gold earrings had long since been removed and placed inside one of the pockets that her holsters featured. She let out a soft groan as she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, several soft pops resounding as she moved it back and forth; a strand of black hair falling from her hat and landing on her nose only to be blown away. She flexed her hand around the accelerator lever and winced as her aggravated callouses screamed; reddening her hand to the point it looked like Ruby's highlights. She let out a pained sigh as her had returned to the lever and pulled at her embroidered cheongsam, specifically the area where her tube style bra was beginning to chafe her. She sucked in air as the fabric was pulled away from the tender area and placed lower on her rib cage so that it could give her some momentary relief that would only lead to it returning to the same area to wreak its hellish havoc all over again. Chi wanted, and somewhat needed, someone to take her place, she wanted to sit down and relax a bit, she wanted to have some private time to take her bra off and drink a beer, she wanted to take a shower, take her ruined fingernail polish off and let her mind go numb in front of a cheesy romance movie- her guilty pleasure. However, she was so close to the goal that she had been thrust into that she just had to soldier up and deal with it till these dreams, wants, and needs all came to fruition- like seeds lovingly planted just to sprout up when she arrived. 'Thank you Lord,' Chi began praying. 'For getting me this far now please just let me get through this last. Damn. Stretch.'

As if her prayer was immediately answered her eyes could a see a set of three lights burning a bright yellow in the distance of the dark abyss. The lights were arranged in such a way that it formed a triangle with one point closer to the tracks, but parallel to the one not close at all. The top point was also dotted with a light, but this one was right next to the tracks; like a sign instructing those that they may, or may not be going the right way. Luckily, for Chi she knew what this place was and felt a fleeting sense of comfort seeing the place.

"What's that?" Weiss asked, her hands clutched together nervously.

Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand, "Relax, it's a friend. One that you might like actually… well, if you like Chi then you'll like her I guess."

Weiss looked over to Chi who smiled at her before slowing down considerably, while also trying not to wince in pain. She had been through this passage many times, in fact, one would think over half this rail line was named after her she had passed through it so much. A little arrogant sure, but Chi chalked it up to the fact that she needed a victory somewhere and while they had been driven back down into the underground she figured that would be a small victory for herself. Although, this "victory" didn't actually exist in any way, shape, or form in the depths of reality that were as coarse as cement; it really didn't matter to Chi. She was probably the only other person to have an ego as big as Ruby's, which was also the most likely origin of all their quarrels. Well, it was either that or the fact that Ruby's bust size was only bigger than her's by a cup; but it was probably enough to make her feel intimidated.

Chi slowed them down considerably again, until the clattering stopped in front of what appeared to be a… spring cottage style house, only built a mile underneath the surface and fashioned together out of scrap metal to boot. The farthest point of the previously formed triangle was a car headlight strapped to a small sign that read " _Huanying suoyou ren, dan tichu mo you."_ (Welcome to all, but offered to none.) Weiss frowned at the sign and turned back to Chi.

"What is… this place?" she asked, knowing that Chi's native tongue was the language on the sign.

Chi simply shook her head and held a finger to her lips, telling Weiss that she should remain silent for the time being. Ruby already knew this and resigned herself to reclining back on the bench and shutting her eyes; maybe she could find some peace to escape into her dream land that was probably filled with Weiss anyway. She wasn't picky though. Macy was just as bored as Ruby, but proceeded to entertain herself by grabbing her sword and running her nails on the much larger side of the blade. It was the literal representation of a sadistic nail file, if one had ever existed. A sharp squeak resound through the cavern as the front door of the small, shanty opened to flood and blind those with the bright yellow light within. Weiss covered her darkness abused eyes from the beams of gold that she could have sworn rivaled the sun at some point. The loud thudding of a wooden pole was suddenly heard from the maw of light and before Weiss' eyes, a woman shorter than Ruby but taller than Chi, stepped forward with light rolling and slithering off her clothes like it was a physical thinking being. In left, gloved, hand she held a tall naginata, a spear that was characterized by its more sword-like blade instead of the typical pike design, that was dressed in black and gold. The woman wore a hat similar to Chi's on this one looked more like an ornate lamp shade with a bowed rim that curled up; it was woven out of wood that was painted black with gold trim. Red tassels hung from the back of the hat and an equally red dragon ornament was wrapped around the headspace of the hat to where the large toothed mouth was facing the one in front of her at all times. Her body was covered by a cheongsam very much like Chi's only her's traded in the length of the skirt for a short one that was a lot more risky than Chi's; which was saying something since the long slits of Chi's dress revealed the beginning of her underwear. This woman's cheongsam was also colored in jet black with a embroidered dragon sewn over her right breast; the opposite of where Chi's was placed on her own. Her heels clicked along the metal, and only through squinting her eyes could Weiss gather that the shanks of her heeled boots were gold plated and very much resembled the armored heels that Macy wore; however, the metal two cap gleamed gold and was indented with the seal of a tribal dragon. Her hair was silken black just like Chi's only her's was just as long if not longer than Macy's and was braided with what Weiss could only assume were cherry blossoms but given how dark it still was, it could have been anything. Her arms were covered with tattoos just like Chi's and it finally dawned on Weiss that she knew relatively nothing about Chi outside the Fallen and it lead to the conclusion that she may actually have a twin sister.

Weiss turned towards Chi, who was watching the display with little interest, and spoke softly, "Is that your sister?"

Chi could just barely hear her faint voice since it was like that of a cricket gently chirping in at night, but the auditory noise did find its way into her ears and allowed her to give a response. Yet, the only response Weiss could get was a nod of the head before the foreign woman's focus landed back on her twin sister as the light light gently faded around her.

Her head rose and Weiss caught a pair of eyes that were like smoldering coals they were so orange; the very light clinging to the gold accents of her outfit could not even begin to outshine eyes such as these since they appeared to command the very light like an ancient centurion commanding his legionaries. Her lips were dressed in black lipstick that gave off a slightly playful, yet more mature look than Chi's bare ones; but Weiss supposed it was wrong to compare Chi to her sister this much. After all, she doubted Ruby would enjoy people comparing her to Weiss; especially in saying that she looked too shabby to be anything but the exile's servant which was just not the case. She still kept her eyes locked on the two; however, when she finally made her way up to the cart, Weiss, looked away for fear of being deemed suspicious and, or creepy.

"Chi?" the woman questioned, her eyes widening. "Wow! I knew you were coming, but not this early. How are you?"

"Diayu, you have no idea what I've been through getting here, but I'm still in one piece so don't worry. How's mom?" Chi asked, taking a light and crisp approach to the woman in front of her.

To say Weiss was baffled was beyond its very definition. Here was the woman who she had barely known and could only gather that she was very jovial most of the time; but when one tried to engage her in basic conversation she closed up tighter than a lockbox, speaking nonchalantly to her sister as to whether or not her mother, who Weiss didn't even know they still had contact with, was alright. As if sensing her incredulous stare, Ruby, had woken up- if she had fallen asleep at all- and tapped Weiss gently on the leg. Weiss turned round to find Ruby shaking her head and putting a finger to her lips, her eyes telling her that there was a reason for this quiet and sense of reverence.

Diayu rested the naginata against the cart, "I called her last week, but haven't checked in sense. " _Wo xiwang ni yihou neng he ta da dianhua."_ (I had hoped you would want to call her with me later.)

" _Xiexie. Women yinggai dedao ta de dongxi, ta de shengri kuai daole."_ (Thank you. We should get her something, her birthday is coming up.)

Daiyu clasped her hands together in excitement, that roughly reminded Weiss of a school girl, " _Zhe shi yige keai de xiangfa dan women yinggai zenyang cianeng dedao ta?Wo hui lun dao ta dedao yixie dongxi."_ (That's a lovely idea; but what should we get her? It would be my turn to buy her something.)

" _Wo hui likai ni, wo xiangxin ni hui zhaodao yixie dongxi, ni song shi you, dan woman yinggai chongxin kiashi yewu."_ (I'll leave that up to you. I'm sure you'll find something, you always have, but we should get back to business.) Chi said, waving her sister towards her traveling companions.

Daiyu turned towards the rest of those in the cart and blushed when she saw that they had been waiting patiently, "Pardon me, Macy, I got flustered when my sister showed up unexpectedly."

"Don't worry about it, after all you can do what you will. You are the same rank as me, remember?" Macy inquired, already knowing what the woman would say as it had not been the first time she posed the question.

Diayu nodded, the bells attached to the tassels on her hat gently chiming as she did, "It has not escaped me, but I am right in saying that it is rather rude to completely ignore people who have a title. Even Ruby here, has a right to be mentioned."

Ruby smiled at the older woman, the flattery she earned from Daiyu's politeness was next to that she felt when speaking to Weiss. Needless to say, Daiyu, was just a sweet person and that was it. She didn't swear, didn't smoke, didn't drink and as far as Ruby knew was still a virgin; but Chi had told her that she wasn't and hadn't been for a long time. She didn't really care in all honesty, it was Daiyu's past and if she didn't feel it necessary to clarify if she was pure or not was her business. Either way it didn't change the fact that she was, probably one of the sweetest people, Ruby, had ever come to know and would probably ever know, simply because her mind had already branded her as such.

"Sure, but the person with the most important title here is the woman with the less ornate hat. After all, you only get one sister and you most definitely only get one that looks exactly like you." Macy responded, being careful to remind her with a gentle smile.

Daiyu laughed, "You sound like my mom, Macy." Daiyu turned towards Weiss, and peered into the cerulean eyes, gently. "Now I know my sister, I know Macy, and I know Ruby; but who might this little, elegant lady be?"

She accented each name with a finger that, at least for Weiss, was so precise and properly timed that it relaxed her to the point that her mouth felt like rubber. This woman seemed to convey the very thought of precision and flawlessness that could only be achieved through careful training or sheer dumb luck.

"I'm, uh, Wei-ss Schnee." Weiss replied, flinching as she almost mispronounced her own name.

"Come again?" Diayu said, with an incredulous look on her face. "It sounded as if you said, you were the famed exile of the Schnee Company."

Weiss' mouth tried in vain to form the right words, "Well, I…"

Luckily, Ruby caught onto her lover's nervousness and wrapped her arm around her back, squeezing her close, "She's shy. No, your ears did not deceive you; her name is Weiss Schnee and yes, she was a part of the Schnee Company when she was younger. She's also a Sensitive."

Weiss felt a weight lift off of her as her mind was set back into place, as if Ruby had just flipped a reset switch. Thanks to her girlfriend's clarification; her mind was set into order like a new army receiving its general. Her mouth no longer felt like rubber and her body felt more solid and stable. She allowed herself to relax a little bit and absentmindedly fell back into Ruby, making the larger woman grunt a bit but she didn't move.

"Wow!" Daiyu exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "One of my subordinates owes me five hundred Lien; but that doesn't matter right now. The fact that you are a Sensitive is awesome, I mean there have been rumors about you circulating for years, concerning what the real reason your exile was about, but to find out that you are actually a Sensitive like us is just… flippin' awesome!"

An overwhelmed smirk crept along Weiss' face as she motioned for Daiyu to hold off a bit, "I guess I'm a celebrity and didn't even know it. Although, I'd rather prefer to not have my name known so well so soon."

"We would have told you about your own legend; but to be honest, it slipped my mind. Plus, when I first met you; well, trying to put it softly you weren't that special and you also didn't know I was a member of the Fallen." Ruby explained.

Weiss nodded, somewhat glad to know that she didn't get special treatment when Ruby and she were just friends. Although, in this new relationship she had entered into, Weiss, wouldn't really mind a bit of favoritism when they were intimate; after all Ruby's "Princess" nickname wasn't that bad when she was being carried to bed bridal style, but that was a fantasy for a different time.

Yet, nothing kept her from blushing like a loser and gave away her inner thoughts like a billboard that was alight every second. Daiyu caught onto this and tilted her head with a playful smile that stabbed straight to the point.

"What… Oh ho ho, I know. Yes," Daiyu closed her topaz eyes and when they opened the orange had been snatched away by a sea of toxic green and the pupils had mutated into that which looked like those of a dangerous viper. "Somebody has feelings for Miss Ruby, and they appear to be fully reciprocated, so I take it you two are a thing?"

Diayu closed her eyes again and her beautiful, smoldering orange eye color returned as Weiss stammered a bit to answer her question, "I- well yes. How did you know, or am I that obvious?"

Diayu chuckled, "A little bit, but I can see aura and sense aura. Its interesting, when you look or are close to someone you love your aura aggravates just like your heart rate. That's enough of that though, proper introductions state that I should at the very least tell you who I am; so Weiss Schnee, my name is Daiyu Lee Zang, Chi's older sister."

"By five minutes." Chi added, smirking at her sister.

Diayu rolled her eyes at her sibling's antics, "Anyway, mind if I catch a ride with you guys? My shift just ended and it'll save you some time waiting for my replacement to arrive."

"Sure, hop on. We've got room and the sooner we get inside the gates the more time we have to rest up before we have to be at the damn Summit tomorrow." Macy said, moving over.

"Thanks," Daiyu climbed up the side of the cart and used her naginata to balance herself as she lifted her leg to fully climb inside. "I hate it when they call the stupid Archangel, it makes my job harder thanks to the fact that we get an influx of traffic and I'm the one who has to repair the rails. So I'm basically stuck out here for however long it takes me to form enough gold to repair the rails."

This struck Weiss with confusion as she knew that there were better materials than gold to repair high-tension rails with, "Why use gold?"

Diayu turned towards Weiss and smirked at her, "Because," she reached over and hovered her hand beneath one of Weiss' earrings, "Whatever I touch… " Weiss felt her earring heat up considerably to the point she thought it would burn her, but it stopped just as Daiyu moved her hand over to the other one where the same sensation started, "...turns to gold."

She took her hand away and Weiss immediately reached up and clutched her ears like a little kid, before carefully removing the first earring and holding it in her hands; the once silver metal, wrapped carefully around the aquamarine colored stone, now gleamed and shimmered in the orange light a bright yellow. Her mouth dropped open in amazement, which made Ruby laugh thanks to how sudden it was.

"And Diayu's semblance it twenty times better than Chi's." Ruby said hoping to get a rise out of the other woman.

It proved fruitful with Chi immediately saying, "At least mine can save your stupid ass if you go dying on us."

"But, Daiyu's can make my stupid ass rich so I wouldn't have to go dying on you. I wonder, if I got a sports car would she be able to turn the whole thing into gold?" Ruby asked herself, a finger to her lips.

Diayu's face deadpanned as she suddenly felt like a piece of furniture, "Beat me in a fight and I'll think about it. Until then, I'll be happy to turn your debit card to gold since it'll be worth more than your bank account by that point."

Macy snorted and started laughing as she covered her mouth with her hand. Chi started laughing as well, but Weiss was too busy putting her earring back on to fully laugh.

"Hey! I'm not that poor, I can pay my bills and buy groceries." Ruby declared adamantly, as they crossed over a bump in the rails.

Weiss turned towards her, "Actually, if you had a solid gold credit card with would be worth around twelve thousand Lien."

Ruby's face hardened to the point she looked as if she was made of candy, and her eyes stayed forward in a thousand yard stare that made her look like a bronze statue that Weiss would see in Ward One. Inside Ruby's head, she was coming to terms with the fact that Daiyu had been right and a solid gold debit card would be worth more than the money it represented. Ruby hunched over and put a hand on her thigh.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ruby said, turning away from the others.

Everybody laughed this time and Weiss rubbed Ruby's back. They crossed over another rough part of the track and everyone stopped laughing as they suddenly felt their ears filled with the common echo only this time much sooner. They looked to the front of the train and began peering into the solid wall of the dark once again; however, in the distance was a red light that looked to be a large rectangle much like the eye of a giant robot

The light steadily got large, and larger as they chugged along. Weiss was mesmerized by it's glow while Ruby looked at it with thanks in her eyes, but there was also a faint glimmer of disdain. The rest of the soldiers, including Naga and Clarke, looked to this "Beacon of Hope" in the Abyss and while some didn't the others breathed a sigh of relief. This was the beginning of the Thirty-First Ward, their home, and their protection. Ruby became aware of the disdain held in her and even though it wanted to grow like a weed in the middle of a luscious field of fruits, she didn't have the energy to foster and cultivate it to the point of fruition. Ruby, just simply let out a sigh and reclined back into the bench; the wood creaking as she snaked her fingers into Weiss'. Daiyu stood up and braced herself up on her naginata as the darkness cleared like the red sea, and revealed a large steel gate. They squeaked closer and as the door came even closer, to the point that they were mere meters away, Diayu lifted the naginata and slammed the bottom of its pole into the steel plate floor of the cart. The loud bangs resounded off the walls and the gate to the point that for a moment they thought that was the only sound they would ever hear again. The door responded by slowly, agonizingly sliding across the tracks and opening to now blind them with their deafened ears. Bright light like that of the Heavenly Hosts assaulted their retinas and caused them to either lower their gazes or cover their eyes as they had not seen a light this bright in two days. Ruby shielded her eyes, but let some of the light into her gaze in order to re-accustom her eyes to normal surface light that the Thirty-First tried to replicate as best it could. Weiss was doing much the same, but her eyes were watering although she was getting a better view than Ruby. Diayu sat back down next to her sister and lowered the hat in front of her eyes just like Chi.

Daiyu started speaking, and for the first time, Weiss heard the Fallen's full name, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Thirty-First Ward… Glory… to the Fallen Aura Sensitives."


	27. False Paradise

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Death March and let me just say thank you to all those who have given me so much support throughout this story. You guys make this even better than it already is and I am lucky to have people like you who actually encourage this story. So don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as I respond to every review and no I don't bite. Well, that's it for me, I'll see you guys next time^_^**

Light was all that Weiss saw as they moved past the large hermetic doors of the Thirty First ward. It was light that so blinded her that the thought crawled through and invaded her subconscious to almost make her believe she would stay like this forever. She had to banish the thought from her mind and tried to focus on just trying to adjust to this terrible light that tried to wipe out her vision. She brushed her thumb over her eyes, wiping the tears away, and upon opening them again found that her vision had cleared to see, for the first time, something that resembled a city.

For Ruby, it was much the same; blinding light at first but eventually a grand sea of orange spilled into a large semi-manmade cavern and burned long lines into the stone that formed roads. Next to these roads were multitudes, upon multitudes, upon thousands of little shanty houses that were formed of reclaimed sheet metal and salvaged metro ties. The Thirty-First was so large that it would make fairytail giants feel like dwarves and that was just the city itself in the sixteen years it had barely made a dent in the massive cavern that, Ruby surmised, spanned from the Sixteenth to the Thirtieth Wards; the Slums. This is where the FAS (Fallen) had incubated and germinated for the first five years after the Great Extermination, until they emerged and reminded all of Humanity that the Aura Sensitives were still alive and sought revenge in the form of blood. The Fallen had done the impossible, they had created a centralized government underneath an entire mega city without anyone noticing. Nobody noticed the ammunition stolen from military bases. Nobody noticed the missing gear. Nobody cared when a train full of food and medical supplies never made it to its destination. An affluent society breeds laziness and superstition, and with superstition comes fear of the unknown which is where the FAS reside. The cart suddenly picked up speed as Chi pushed the throttle forward, sending Ruby's hair into a frenzy as they appeared on top of a large wooden bridge that had to have been at least ninety meters in the air. Below were even more shanty houses with large plowed fields next to them. The bottom of the cavern was surprisingly good for farming as it had apparently once been filled with water and completely flooded to the point that it was completely sealed. Now the waters had receded and left behind fertile soil that could grow almost anything food-wise. They flew over the people below them; who balanced baskets, pitchers, and sometimes bricks on their heads, and for a moment felt as if she was flying and was suddenly filled with an exhilarating feeling of invincibility. A loud roar ripped through the air and for a moment brought Ruby back to reality in order to look to her left, passed her girlfriend, and to the tracks directly next to them. Tearing along the tracks next to them, like an ice skater gently gliding across the ice, was a train marked with the Vacui symbol. It was armored with composites that would stop most explosives and small arms, and its large engine sent shivers down Ruby's spine until she looked towards what the train was hauling. Covered in massive tarps were new armored vehicles and old T90 tanks; surplus from Atlas that was probably stolen from the wealthy kingdom by a crafty arms dealer that would, at some point, find himself used as a Valysian puppet or hung by his entrails, by the very people he sold to. It was in seeing these old, steel coffins that Ruby remembered something that she swore, she could never forget. 'Right.' she thought, looking down to the machine gun between her legs. 'I'm a soldier. I… protect people… through killing other ones. But I don't…' Memories of the people she had killed on her way here, the two Justified terrorists who were using the RPG, '...I guess I do.'

Ruby looked down at her gloved hand, and flexed it if only to stimulate her mind and find just why she had forgotten so easily the thing that made her different. She looked back at the city around her; the orange light flickering as they sped past. ' _The Fallen are building an army to take back the surface!'_ Ruby remembered Macy saying a few days after first meeting her. Ruby brought her leg up onto the bench and rested her arm on her knee as she wondered why that was. She shifted her gaze over to Weiss and watched her head bounce around to the new world she had been introduced to. She watched as her hair flowed gently behind her and used this as fuel for her thoughts that brought her to the realization that, Macy, had been the happiest on that day than any other; at least for the first year. Light danced across Ruby's face as the world suddenly slowed down as if she was meant to see something that nobody else was. She looked down to see ten kids in front of a building that reminded her of a gas station that was alight with electric power; detailing its wealth. The kids were dressed in military uniforms and saluted once their drill sergeant came out of the building. 'Building an army huh?" Ruby thought, 'Took Macy six months to train me so I could beat the standardized school's honor student; _takes them sixteen years to not do anything.'_ The passed by a large stone pillar that reached up to the ceiling and was roughly the size of a foot hill at its base. The outside was adorned with Fallen banners and upon closer look was actually a building carved inside the pillar. Ruby's eyes danced across the stone stairs that were cut into the stone as well; and saw that people had already lined the walkway and professional dancers stood in anticipation for the members of the Archangel Summit. Like seaweed gently swaying in the ocean currents were their arms as they danced uncomfortably; their bodies reminding Ruby of something less than human and in the final moment of their passing one turned towards her so that she could see her face clearly. Eyes widening a bit, Ruby, traced her vision along the faint lines perfectly dividing her face and as the woman's eyes moved she came to realize that she neither blinked nor looked to able to move. Her face was like that of a toy where if the eyes were the gateway to the soul then there was none to be had, seen, or felt. It was as they rounded a bend and vanished from the image of the faint woman that Ruby, surmised that she was not human at all and had been fooled by an android. 'Why had she appeared so human then?' Ruby asked herself before bringing herself to another difficult question, 'What does it mean to be human?' She thought on this for some time, and even longer before that. The very question seemed to mock her and the rest of the Aura Sensitives with the kind of laugh to make somebody violent. It was the very definition of why they were not accepted into the world and nobody, not even Humanity itself, knew what the answer was. Ruby began staring into the far off distance, into the black areas of the cavern that had not been developed and it was from there, as confetti and black streamers were shot into the air from a parade below, she could have sworn were the metal wires crisscrossed in an elaborate spectacle that represented the cage they were stuck in. Like a tumor this place grew and grew until one day it would reach a critical mass where they either forced their way back home or were stunted for eternity to slowly die away and be forgotten. The Thirty-First was the place where Ruby first learned the meaning behind "On the fence". The phrase itself was commonly used when one was on edge; about to do something that he or she may regret later. Here, however, it took a literal meaning where the Fallen sat down here and built an army year, after year, after year, after year to the point that it became a bad joke. 'We sit down here with our thumbs up our asses, dreaming of the surface but nobody will do anything about it. The dream is stagnant and stale we've dreamed it so much that it may as well be real enough to be rotted away by mildew and rust. How are we supposed to live on the surface if we can't even understand the basic meaning of what it is that makes _us_ different? We terrorize the people that we need to accept us and suddenly expect them to love us. What a bad joke, all we do is sit down here and rot then maybe, one of us can blow up grannie's apartment complex just to remind the populace that we still exist. Just like the dream, _this place,_ is stagnant and stale.'

They passed by another shanty that was wealthy enough to afford electricity and when Ruby looked through its, large, windows she saw an old, dirty mannequin that looked just like her; to the extent that if she stood in front of it, the mannequin, may have been a mirror. Ruby silver eyes crossed paths with their ghost-less opposites for but a moment, but it was in that moment she remembered the android and how she had thought a simple machine was a human; yet she could not find any ounce of humanity in something that was directly modeled off of human anatomy. Ruby looked down at her hand again and flexed it one more time before looking back up to see the same mannequin only she froze for a bit when she noticed that it no longer looked like her and was, in fact, bald with no facial features. 'What does it mean to be human? What does it mean to be Sensitive?' echoed through Ruby's mind as she lost sight of the display. 'Are humans defined by just a means of anatomy, or is there something more? A soul, a mind, a spirit? Maybe all three? If any is the case then what of the Aura Sensitive? Are you simply defined by your powers? A Z rated? A double Z rated? Or is there something more, a reason to be feared. What if you blur the lines? What if Humanity and the Aura Sensitive are one in the same? Like a machine having a human brain or a human having a manufactured mind. What is it then? Are the Aura Sensitives in fact Human, or are the Humans in fact Aura Sensitives?' They continued to glide along the rails as the end of their destination appeared; draped in black and orange banners. Ruby looked to the ground one more time and was surprised to see a doctor carrying a man-sized skeleton into his office. She immediately became more aware of her own skeleton and was suddenly being carried into the office with it; her body limp. She didn't try to struggle since before she could even register what was happening she was back up in the cart, watching the scene unfold only this time she saw the CCAS officer she had a short gunfight with just few months earlier. She watched as the woman with long, red hair was hauled inside the facility; but what surprised Ruby the most was that she had taken the place of the exact same skeleton Ruby had. The question echoed through her mind again as she looked towards the tracks, 'Are the Aura Sensitives in fact Human, or are the Humans in fact Aura Sensitives?" but another question was represented with it as well, 'Are the Aura Sensitives in fact innocent, or are they in fact condemned?' The reflection of the same question came next concerning Humanity and Ruby's mind was put in such a stir that her head began to hurt; luckily somebody was there to straighten her out.

"Ruby, wake up. We're here." Weiss' voice came through and breaking into her subconscious.

Ruby's eyes opened to see that they were stopped at a large platform suspended in the air by large, rusty steel pillars complete with an equally dilapidated looking staircase. The air smelled of damp soil, mixed with rust, helped bring Ruby to her senses as she turned towards everybody.

"When did I…"

"You fell asleep after we passed the Chiseled Pillar. You seemed tired so we didn't wake you." Diayu explained, standing up with naginata in hand.

Ruby reluctantly pushed herself up and stood up with the rest of them. Her boots hit the grate next to the cart as Macy and Daiyu's bare feet landed next to hers. Ruby looked at them and saw them holding their heels at their sides as the moved over to allow Weiss and Chi to exit the cart. Ruby looked to the bottom of the platform and saw the rest of Macy's men standing at attention in front of Naga and Clarke like a chessboard ready to start. Suddenly Naga and Clarke broke away and the men followed them deep into the orange labyrinth; disappearing behind a group of shanties that had been abandoned quite some time ago. The five of them proceeded down the stairs, Ruby's mouth forming a line that simply showed that she was still lost in thought after the questions her mind had just presented itself to her. She looked down and saw that Weiss had interlaced her fingers with hers and looked at her with a questioning look.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Ruby said, putting her other hand in her pocket fishing out her cigarettes.

She grabbed one with her mouth and returned the box to her pocket before grabbing her lighter.

"Oh? What about?" Weiss asked her next as they stepped off the stairs.

Ruby lit the cigarette and pulled away with a large puff of smoke that she aimed at the ground, "It's nothing. Just a dream I had; it's fortunate I guess, since sometimes you can't even remember your dreams."

"Well then I hope it was a good one. At the very least we could have good dreams while we're down here." Weiss said, keeping pace with the taller woman.

Ruby thought about her dream again under the context Weiss had just given and looked off into the distance for no more than a glance. 'I don't think it was really bad or good. However, it's probably best I don't worry Weiss about it, after all, she's just as tired as I am and she didn't get a surprise nap on the way here.'

She puffed on her cigarette as they walked behind their friends; Macy and Daiyu making some incoherent conversation while Chi walked between both parties looking up at the ceiling. Ruby paid a great amount of attention to this after having seen it; the look she wore underneath her conical, straw hat was one that told those around her what she was thinking.

Usually solid eyes had given way to warm ones that seemed to be searching for something; asking a question that needed to be answered. Ruby wondered if she was experiencing the same questions in her own mind that had been important enough to force her into a slumber; or if her hunch was right like it was every time she saw Chi like this. The next question Ruby asked was kept at a low volume as to not alert Daiyu or Macy; but she could not hide it from Weiss so she decided that she would just have to explain later.

"Chi." Ruby called, getting the older woman's attention immediately while also startling Weiss.

Ruby looked to Macy and Daiyu before speaking, and only started when she absolutely knew the two had not heard her, "Your mom will be fine."

Chi made no effort to respond verbally and instead, nodded before pointing her gaze into the ground like an ostrich burying his head; her pink lips still forming a line as her hat cast its protective shadow over them. Ruby allowed herself to relax after this by pulling the cigarette from her mouth and blow a large cloud of smoke as her shoulders fell. Weiss turned to her with a questioning look and waited for Ruby to turn to her.

"What was that?" she whispered when Ruby did.

Ruby puffed he cigarette a few times before turning to see that Chi was still walking and had not noticed the question; her anti-material rifle blocking most of the view of her back.

"I'll tell you later. It's a private matter that's not really meant for anybody else to know." Ruby whispered back, pulling the cigarette from her mouth and throwing it into the dirt.

Weiss glanced at Chi and then back at Ruby, "No, it's okay. I really don't have to know if it's that bad."

Ruby shook her head as the passed under a group of lanterns suspended between buildings by a wire, "It's nothing that bad; it's just a family thing that Chi, and Daiyu as well, only like telling those who are close to them. It's not that they're against talking about it; they just don't what the world to know and you do know how to mind your own business so it's okay."

Opening her mouth to respond, Weiss, stopped and nodded; having accepted the fact that she wasn't wrong in this situation, just a bit to antsy for her own good. They continued to walk down the earthen pathway between buildings and took note of how the lanterns hung from wire began to multiply and even began to turn into paper, complete with the Mistrali language painted on them. FAS banners hung next to the common Fallen ones and Weiss couldn't help but notice how prevalent the bonsai plant and other Mistrali foliage was becoming. Ruby walked steadily along as her eyes glided across expensive, wooden pillars carved with the same dragons Chi and Daiyu featured on their cheongsams. Wind chimes echoed throughout the corridor as the passed a large statue of a farmer holding a bowl of rice to the heavens; his stone face laced with tears like that of mourning. Water splashed all over the dry dirt as the group stepped through a large puddle that had been created by a man-made brook, where equally expensive koi fish swam and ate from the citizens. The passed by a stall where a man with pale skin and an equally pale beard sold hates of the same kind as Chi and Daiyu's on his were more commercialized and generalized unlike the hand-made custom ones of the two women. He watched them with hopeful eyes that quickly faded away when they moved past him. He was the first of the citizens that group encountered and, as if waiting for an "all clear", people started to walk down the opposite side of the path. First came two women in a deep, and loud conversation that left both of them laughing hysterically; their heads were adorned with the conical hats that the vendor had been selling. Next came an open-air restaurant where chinese and japanese food was sold. It featured a man looking to be in his early forties, slaving over a hot stove as a father and his preteen son sat eating a late dinner of noodles. Ruby's mind brought her back to a similar image when she was no more than nine years old. Macy and she had been training hard that day were both very hungry, so they sat down at a very similar restaurant and had dinner. Ruby could still hear Macy's voice telling her to "slow down".

On their left they passed by a clothing "store" if it could even be called that. It was just a regular shanty that was a lit with the dim glow of fluorescent light bulbs that were, more or less, reserved for displaying the products they featured on mannequins that, like the store, could barely be worthy of the name. Yet, through all this they did have some of the prettiest Mistrali clothing Weiss, and even Ruby had ever seen. One of these dresses caught Chi's attention and caused her to stop. The dress was another cheongsam that looked like a deep ruby it was so dark red. The embroidery on the dress featured the same dragon that she currently had on her left breast only it was reflected on the other side as well and trailed down to the very bottom of the dress. The slits on the sides of the dresses skirt were a lot more exaggerated than the one on Chi's; which went to her hip. These ones, however, went all the way up to the beginning of her sides and would most definitely show off her hips in their full entirety. This was also accented by the dressmaker leaving any and all form of a sleeve; instead choosing to go with a simple piece of fabric wrapped around the neck, leaving the back totally exposed. Chi stood there and just simply looked at it; the thought in the back of her mind that it was really pretty but was also really expensive. Her eyes shifted to the price displayed in the window and flinched as her eyes moved to the ground. She knew that no matter what she did, no matter how much she saved, she could never come close to the price of 12,000 Lien that had been displayed. Chi grabbed ahold of the sling spanning across her body and cinched her rifle backup before following Diayu and Macy once again. Ruby and Weiss both looked at the same dress Chi had looked at and turned towards the Mistrali woman; worry evident on their faces even though Ruby tried to hide it. Ruby began to think as she stepped over another puddle residing underneath a bamboo downspout. Her thoughts brought her back to the day she had met Chi by happenstance in a small bar in this same district. Ruby had just turned eighteen and had walked in after a long day of filling out paperwork for Macy whilst practicing her marksmanship with her new pistol; the reason why she still wore it on her thigh even though she was off duty.

The bar itself was a haze and she had entered it so quickly that that she didn't even think of reading the name. It was just a way for her to relax, ease her paper cut fingers and swollen hands while also filling her need to eat. However, she remembered the heavy grimace on her face when she realized that the place was filled to the brim and her original plan of drinking by herself was quickly dashed away when she saw that the only open seat was next to some stranger with long, black hair and a funny hat. This was sometime before the Mistralis became the dominant ethnicity of the area so one could imagine how off put and cautious Ruby was of the stranger. Steeling herself, though, Ruby strode forward and hung her coat on the chair next to her; the wood furniture making an awkward squeak as it was pulled out. She sat down and looked at the woman for a second but stopped when she realized her hat was blocking her eyes; yet, to her dismay the stranger started talking to her.

"So you're the last one in, huh?" she asked, her english horribly broken.

Ruby blinked a few times, "Pardon?"

To this day Ruby often asked herself why she was so polite in that moment; but she always arrived at the answer of being in so much shock her mind just came up with it.

Chi raised her head showing her onyx eyes to the silver ones for the very first time, "I asked if you were the last one or are you fucking deaf?"

Ruby remembered that she had to keep herself from laughing, the woman's accent sounded so silly when she swore. This was the first conversation she ever had with the older woman and it was during the same conversation that Chi earned the nickname "Chinglish" which almost cost Ruby her tongue; but now she felt it was worth it.

Ruby suddenly had to stop her musing as she almost ran into Chi, who had almost run into her sister and Macy. Ruby looked a Chi and then to Weiss before looking at Macy, 'Apparently, we both have a lot on our minds.'

"So what should we do? Macy inquired placing a hand on her hip, "Do we all want to eat together, or are we going our separate ways?"

Ruby already knew the answer, for herself at least, before the question had registered; but looked at Weiss to see what she wanted to do. The shorter woman caught Ruby's gaze and simply smirked at her before replying to Macy.

"I'm actually not that hungry, and I'd like the opportunity to bathe before any get togethers so I'll pass." Weiss said, looking to Ruby.

"I'll go with her." Ruby said pushing her hands into her pockets, "After all she needs somebody to make sure she doesn't get lost."

"Oooo doing some smooching in the back alleys are you?" Chi chided, as her sister rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, you wish Chinglish. Don't think I don't know about your 'smooching' in the back alleys top side." Ruby countered, smiling at her.

The accusation only made Chi shrug her shoulders as if she had simply discarded the previous thoughts she held, "A girl does get bored. Even you know that, Ruby."

This made Ruby remember her own fight with the boredom and loneliness of being topside with no friends just like Chi; and while neither of them whored themselves out for pleasure the occasional one night stand had found his or hers way to their doorstep. It was an odd relationship Chi and Ruby held. One day they would be at each other's throats, the next they would be training and sharpening each other's skills, and then the next they could be talking about how one another's "dates" went and wishing they could find the time to actually be with somebody who cared about them and not just about the sex. Although, as much as Ruby hated to admit it, free dinner was always nice, under any circumstance. She glanced over toward Chi and kept reminding herself that they still could not be considered friends. To be friend it would mean that one would generally want to be around that person and talk to them; yet, since Ruby was Chi's boss they couldn't have that time or that relationship. This meant they could never have been lovers either since the the aforementioned fact limited them actually seeing each other; plus the more prominent reason was that they were both way too self righteous to even admit it to themselves much less each other. So here she stood her girlfriend at her side and her, well she didn't even know what to call her, standing in front of her. It was in the midst of this fact that, Ruby, began to get really bothered by the fact that she had missed her whole chance to really be something to Chi. Like her, Chi, was more or less alone with her sister working the gate in the Thirty- First and her mom back in Mistral. Ruby quickly realized that, short of the bar Chi owned and put a lot of work into, she was the only familiar face Chi knew in the Fourth Ward; and the thought that she could have been going through the same closed in, claustrophobic loneliness made her spine tingle and her chest contract with guilt. It was a double sided guilt that half stemmed from the fact she never once checked in to see if she was okay, but found herself a best friend and now girlfriend without so much as mentioning her over status reports. Ruby couldn't help but feel that she had abandoned Chi while subconsciously pursuing a relationship; although Ruby was also trying to regulate such thoughts as to not become obsessive over them- so she could still be tough on Chi when the time inevitably came.

Diayu was the next one to give her input, "I'd actually like to take my sister out for dinner. It's been awhile since we've spent time together."

"I'm okay with that, but what about you, Macy? We'd feel bad if we just left you here." Chi admitted, crossing her arms.

Macy simply waved it off with a smile, "Don't worry about me. I was only entertaining the thought; but I do suppose I should get Ruby and Weiss settled." Macy reached inside her robe again and pulled out her wallet; which, thanks to her recent adventure with Macy, had Weiss asking just how big Macy's bra actually was, but she backtracked her thought process after realizing just how wrong that sounded, "Here, this is for the hotel at the top of this hill. It'll get you both into the best room without any problems."

Macy pulled a metal card free, and handed it to Ruby. It shined like copper and cast a bright light onto the younger woman's face before she slipped into her back pocket.

"Thanks, Maman. Remind me to give it back to you later." Ruby said, spreading her arms out.

Macy smirked and leaned in to wrap her arms around her so they could embrace each other before departing. Ruby was the first one to move away, but Macy was the first to let go. They both clearly understood the desire of the other to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ruby don't be late, yeah?" Macy asked, stepping away.

Ruby pursed her lips at the thought of the Summit tomorrow, "Now, why would I even consider being late?"

Macy snickered, "Go on."

Ruby nodded towards her and started walking up the stone stairs once again with Weiss next to her the whole time. The blue eyed woman stole back for but a moment to wave with a simple swipe of the hand; the smile on her face conveying her sense of gratitude before she turned round again.

Ruby noticed this and smirked at her girlfriend as they passed another stone statue resembling a large crow protecting an injured butterfly. They both took a moment to observe this strange monument, yet they could not find a single idea as to why it was meant to represent. So they moved on with Ruby chalking it up to a long dead legend that nobody even knew anymore; and a short explanation as to how the Mistrali culture was kind of built off of such legends. During the Grimm War, Mistral, was only second to Vale in the total number of casualties and only rose to prominence in the Faunus- Human War on the side of the Faunus. Mistral had become a military super power overnight and had enjoyed such benefits until the Great Extermination where they had lost military superiority overnight. Economic ruin lead to famine, and civil unrest began to mount after Mistral killed over half her population causing production to halt. The Mistrali currency collapsed and over half the kingdom was still in need of cleanup and repair; so they sought the help of Vale, the kingdom who was the proverbial firing pin in the gun that exploded the Extermination across the planet, but feeling no need to take responsibility they didn't even show up to the meeting; leaving Mistral behind in a "survival of the fittest" scenario. Embarrassed and furious the Mistrali Regent returned to Mistral, to his people, with a simple plan. "All surviving Aura Sensitives are welcome here. You help us rebuild, you get amnesty and are considered a Mistrali citizen. As for Vale. I sincerely hope, for the sake of my people, that the people you have just murdered come back on you tenfold and snuff you out like a dull flame. And when you cry for help please know that Mistral will be the first to throw dirt in your tomb." The fires of rage had been lit, and surprisingly enough the Sensitives _did_ come out and rebuild. In six months Mistral had been built back to its normal, _not_ former, self and then the Mistrali Sensitives either settled down in peace or the came to Vale for a good taste of revenge. If there was one friend the Aura Sensitives had in this world it was Regent Kusanagi in Mistral; the man who stood up to Vale and forced them to blink.

Weiss had heard this story before, but not in the powerful and straightforward light that Ruby seemed to put it in. It was because of this story she had put two and two together and finally realized why the Mistral Flag hung next to the Fallen's broken angel wings and the FAS's starred broken angel wings.

"Why not leave then?" Weiss asked next, "I mean, if there is a place for us in this world why not go after it?"

Ruby had expected this question and was always prepared to answer it, "We were born here. This is our home. While there maybe a place for us out there, why would we want to go there and why can't that place come to us? This is what I stand for and why I fight for those around me; because we all have that dream. Do you not consider Atlas to be your true home?"

Weiss frowned at this question. She had rarely thought about her home kingdom partly because she was much too young, having left there when she was three, the faint memory of the place only came as two thoughts: the feeling of cold and the metallic taste of pain. Yet, she could still remember the teachings from there which were more specifically the languages she had to learn in order to mingle with the population.

"I don't really think about it all that often. I've always considered Vale to be my home, I was just too young to really comprehend the thought of 'home'." Weiss admitted as the stopped ascending the stairs and found themselves in front of the large building made of railroad ties.

This building had the Mistrali charm as well and even went so far as to have fresh bamboo growing in a traditional garden outside the front door, the sight of steam pouring from the smokestack on the roof gave Ruby and Weiss some promise.

"Well, so long as you know that you belong somewhere, I can live with it. I can almost feel that steam on my skin." Ruby commented, strolling up to the door.

Weiss smiled at the thought, "So can I, although I hope I don't fall asleep while I'm in there. You might have to come and rescue me."

Ruby opened the door, "You should learn to rescue yourself; after all every princess becomes a queen someday."

Weiss gave her a sideways smirk as Ruby held the door open for her, "And who is this person who will turn me into a queen?"

"Play your cards right, and you might find out." was all that Ruby said as she let the door shut.

The door itself was hooked up to a wooden wind chime that served in place of bell that you would see at most stores and places of business. This ensured that the clerk, who looked to be in his mid-forties, heard them coming and greeted them with arms behind his back and smile on his face.

"Good evening." He greeted, as Ruby and Weiss walked up to the counter.

'Evening? Shit, time flies down here so fast that it almost makes me wish I had a watch.' Ruby thought, fetching Macy's card and handing it to the clerk.

The clerk took the cut copper into his hands and inspected the etching on the front of it; his face contorting into a smirk as he handed it back to her.

"Please follow me." He said, moving from behind the counter to open a door opposite the front door. "A team of soldiers came here today, looking for you."

This caught Ruby's attention and made her put her hands into her jacket pockets for reasons she didn't know, "Oh really? What did they want?"

"They just wanted to know where you were staying and when I told them they walked back there with a giant box and when I inquired as to what it was they simply replied with, 'Personal Effects'." he explained, wiping the irritated sweat from his brow.

However, his explanation only presented Ruby with more uneasiness. Soldiers dropping stuff on in her room was one thing; it wouldn't be the first time she had been delivered something from the military without any notice, but this was very much out of the blue and it was the kind out of the blue that commanded one's attention to the point of paranoia. There was also the cryptic message of "Personal Effects". Now the only thing that came to mind when Ruby heard those words was things dealing with her underwear and if the Fallen were giving her underwear now she really needed to have a talk with Macy.

"Hey what do you think 'Personal Effects' means?" Weiss asked, as if she were sensing Ruby's own question.

Ruby looked at her and sighed, "I hope not what I'm thinking. Tell me, can you read minds?"

Weiss looked at her incredulously, "No, why?"

"No reason."

They continued following the clerk till they came to a large, once polished, door that featured an expensive brass lock. Reaching into his suit jacket he withdrew a steel key and pushed it into the hole- turning it so the tumblers clanked open.

"Ladies, I will be at the front desk if you need anything and please… enjoy your stay." he said, bowing to them before walking back down the hall.

Ruby smirked at Weiss before turning the knob and opening the door; which lead into a spacious room that felt surprisingly cozy for the fact it was built of old, dusty railroad ties. There was even a window cut into the wall just above the king sized bed placed in the corner with a bed stand on each side. It was placed on top of a synthetic red and white carpet which vaguely reminded Ruby of red velvet cake. On the topic of food the room even featured a kitchen that had a small island built out of plywood and, of course, railroad ties. There were a few lights, light bulbs with wires haphazardly connecting them, hanging down in the hotel room and when Weiss looked at the door she found that there was a panel with a red button in the center of it.

She pressed it with her gloved thumb, turning the button green, and after she did the lights flickered to life with a kind of warm glow that help ease the mind. It was this glow that made Weiss' pale, chapped lips smile as she continued to look around the room; eyes falling on the main feature of the room: the two boxes labeled, "Ruby" and the other labeled "Weiss".

"There's one for me?" Weiss asked, walking over to the, albeit small, box.

Ruby frowned, "I guess there is. Macy must have been the one who sent for these; that's the only explanation I have for why there would be one for you."

She thudded over to the bed and dropped her machine gun and backpack onto it; letting herself take in the solace of the crisp springs making a soft sound. She then took her coat off and threw it onto the floor where her gloves soon joined it; her top now only covered by the dirty, sweat stained black T- shirt that had almost been destroyed by the Black Mass near _Concord_. Weiss began to get settled in the room as well. She dropped her coat onto the floor, seeing no better place to put it, and put her arms behind her head to stretch her arms. Her eyes opened when she heard Ruby walking towards the center of the room again; pistol still in the holster on calf as she pulled her katana off her belt once again. She clicked the release button on the bottom of the handle and caught the small tanto before it completely fell from the larger sword.

"I smell like shit, and it fuckin' sucks." she sang, cutting the tape of the top of her box.

Weiss snorted as she walked over to Ruby who, in turn, handed her the tanto. She then carefully cut her box open as Ruby opened hers.

"Oh, wow! I always wanted a pair of these but could never justify buying a pair." Ruby said, holding up a pair of black combat pants that had knee pads inserted into them.

"Why would you never justify buying a pair?" Weiss asked, sort of intrigued by them.

Ruby smirked as she set them back inside the box, "Because they're like… two hundred dollars or so."

Weiss' mind was immediately sent flying as she had bought many a pair of jeans that were easily over three hundred, "O-Oh, um, that's good."

Ruby paid no attention to it and simply looked to the back of the room, her silver eyes dancing across a door that was closed.

"So what's in your box?" she asked.

Weiss looked into her box and pulled up a short white dress, "Just some nightgowns, my hair and tooth brush… and of course underwear. I still don't know how I should feel about somebody going through my underwear drawer."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I bet yours was a last minute addition and that's why it's not bigger." Ruby looked back over to this mysterious door that had a stairway leading up to where exactly; she didn't know, "Hey, we should do some more exploring."

Weiss looked to where Ruby had motioned with her eyes, whilst handing her small sword back to her, "What's in there?"

Ruby rolled her eyes at the question, "That's what we have to find out, princess."

She took the sword and put it back into the handle of the larger one, before casually walking over to the closed door. Weiss dusted her hands off and followed her; the top of the stairs immediately catching her attention as the door seemed to have another light behind it.

"What do you think's up there?" Weiss asked, resting her hand on the banister.

"It's probably the roof. I noticed an access up when we walked up, but I didn't think it would be in a room. Five lein that's where rich people go to make out." Ruby said, turning the door knob.

Weiss looked up the stairs, "I'm rich and I wouldn't be caught dead out there. Unless I was drunk; which, give me a ounce of absinthe and you could probably talk me into anything."

"I'll keep that in mind for our first anniversary night. Wait, how rich are you?" Ruby asked, pausing on opening the door.

Weiss blushed a bit and folded her hands in front of herself, "Well, um, how much money do you have? Since we're on the topic."

"I have four thousand dollars in the bank and a 710 credit score." Ruby replied, without missing a beat.

Weiss flinched at how proud of that small accomplishment she was, "Well I, uh, my net worth is around six billion lien, along with investments… and I have no credit score."

Ruby blinked a few times as her mind tried to process it, "C-Come again?"

"What? You knew that I was rich from the first time you met me." Weiss objected, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Ruby shook her head and took a breath, "Yeah, I know, but I never knew just how… nevermind it doesn't matter." she looked back towards the door, "Should we see what's behind door number one?"

Weiss motioned towards the door with her hand and leaned in once it opened, her mouth quickly becoming like the door.

"Oh my God," Ruby was the first to say, "It's our own private bath house."

Water splashed and cascaded down Chi's silken, black hair. It dripped down her nose, ran down her dark lips and fell into the water currently encasing her nude body. The bathhouse was filled with steam so thick that it rivaled fog; just like her sister wanted it. She reached behind her and pulled her hair round so that its length covered her shapely bosom so that she could began to wash the majority of it. Water beaded and ran down from the nape of her neck; delicately painting the thick black ink of a oriental dragon covered in fire. The tattoo itself was unlike any other featured on her sleeves and was so large that it covered both her upper and lower back. Just below that, lining up with her hips, were the words, " _Siwang jiafa qi"_ (Death Adder). This fiery serpent was surrounded by tri-petal flowers that seemed to sprout out of nowhere; as if they were spawning from the mere presence of the reptile. However, it had been with her for so long that she paid no attention anymore, and as she gently wrung out her hair her mind was filled with thoughts that ranged from the Summit tomorrow, where she would be attending as one of Ruby's officers, to what she would have to do after, the missions she would have to go on, the battles she may or may not survive, and the fact that Daiyu, would be left down here once again to guard a door that no one came to and no one wanted to leave. Yet, above all these thoughts she couldn't help but be brought back to her mother and the hell she had been committed to. She furrowed her brow to the point her eyelids lowered as the frustration seeped into her conscious like a toxic waste or poison. Chi could still hear it echoing in her mind when her sister and she got the call saying their mom had terminal leukemia along with only three months to live. It happened four months ago and now everyday seemed like a cage that made even this soothing water seem like cold swamp water. Chi brought her legs up to her chest and turned her head to look behind her.

"Diayu, what happens when mom dies?" She asked, hearing the water splash behind her.

She turned fully around and her eyes were met by her sister's bare back, her much longer hair woven into a bun atop her head. Like Chi, her sister also had a serpent on her back, but this one had sharp scales protruding over its eyes. Its' body was reared up from a patch of sakura flowers and its mouth was open to show its deadly fangs along with rows of razor-sharp teeth. It was the centerpiece inside of a hexagon made of bound sticks. Beneath the image were the words, " _Jeimao She"_ (Eyelash Viper).

"We go back to Mistral and have a ceremony. You shouldn't ask such questions though, after all, what choice do we have." Diayu replied, wiping the back of her neck with a rag.

Chi looked back into her own pool of water, "I hate this place. It's like we're in a fucking keg of beer getting drunk by weak and careless men. It's true once you get to the surface you won't ever want to come back down to this shit hole."

"I hate this place too. Even though it's been years since I've been on the surface I still long to feel the warm, tropical rain on my skin. Play next to the river or work the rice fields like when dad was alive. It'd be better than posted up inside of a stupid golden house staring at what may as well be a black wall. How is everything with Ruby by the way?" Daiyu asked.

"She's fine. Actually, since Weiss, she's been a lot more… well I wouldn't say pleasant, but very fun and not as serious as usual. It would be nice to have someone like that in my life." Chi casually commented.

Diayu nodded to nobody in particular, "You're telling me. I'm just sitting here getting older and have nothing close to what I'd thought I'd have at this age. No family, no kids, not even a guy to keep me company on cold nights."

"When's the last time you ever stayed overnight with someone?" Chi asked out of general curiosity.

Diayu shook her head, "Too long ago, but you can attribute that to me being a recluse who, like I said, sits in a gold house and stares at the dark all day. I mean I've hit the point where I can't understand why people are scared of the dark. It does absolutely nothing, and believe me I know."

"You'd think we'd be used to loneliness by now; but I guess the fact is you can't live alone forever." Chi stated, turning around.

Daiyu smirked, "Yeah I guess. Just so long as I don't get so lonely that I go crazy or start watching porn I'll be good." Daiyu stood up and let the water splash down around her; the black of her tattoos highlighted by the glistening water- muscles rippling underneath said tattoos, "I'm gonna go make dinner. Don't stay in here too long, I might have to fish out a prune."

Chi smirked as she heard her sister grab a robe off the wall before opening and closing the door behind her. This left the youngest Lee Zang to her thoughts once again, but she did not fall so easily into a pit of despair as one might have thought. Instead she banished any thought form her mind that did not pertain to washing herself and finished in about ten minutes. She stood up in her pool and grabbed a towel off the wall before joining her sister in her apartment to change into her night clothes.

Meanwhile, Ruby, found herself standing on an earthen pathway cut into a field of lush grass. The midday sun beat down relentlessly on her black shirt and pants as her gloved hand held her machine gun in such a firm grip that her knuckles would have undoubtedly looked like snow. Her chest heaved underneath her plate carrier and felt as if she had been sprinting for more than a mile; sharp pains dotting around her rib cage. However, her eyes her fixated on the white, two story, house in front of her. It seemed like a ghost it cast so much silence around the area, and as she fully realized this attribute the only sound to be heard was that of the wind chime, gently dancing in the breeze. Raising her machine gun she proceeded towards the door and couldn't help but feel an odd familiarity as the steps on the porch creaked in a most peculiar way. Ruby made her way to the heavy oak door and subconsciously remarked that it did need some tender love, and care since its white paint was flaking off. She lowered her rifle for a moment and clutched the brass doorknob with her other hand; surprise taking over her expression as she found it to be unlocked.

Cautiously she opened the door, but stepped in quickly, flying from pointing her gun into the deserted kitchen to turning round to point it at the dusty living room. Ruby squinted her eyes waiting for somebody to either be heard coming for her or seen coming for her; yet, it never came the only noise was another oddly familiar creaking sound coming from up the stairs. She relaxed her pose and slowly turned towards the stairs; her heavy boots not helping to keep her quiet but if worse did come to worse she could shoot first and ask questions later. Ruby stopped at the top of the stairs and found herself in a deserted, white hallway with two doors on the right side and one door on the left; which was wear the noise was coming from. Having identified where the noise was coming from she trained her machine gun on the door and moved towards it, her feet trying to be as noiseless as possible. Ruby grabbed the doorknob and threw it open while rushing in to meet whatever foe awaited her. However, the person she saw sitting in the an old rocking chair next to the window not only made her lower her gun, but drop it to the floor completely.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Summer asked.

Ruby's eyes jerked open and her reflexes threw her body up into a sitting position. Her forehead beaded with sweat and her breathing was labored even though she was only wearing a tank top and a pair of painties; which were currently beneath the covers. Ruby wiped her forehead with her hand and held it there for a moment until she heard the covers next to her shifting. She jerked her head towards the noise and felt her heart drop as she realized she may have woken Weiss up. Luckily the only thing she saw was that Weiss had moved onto her side and was now facing the window; porcelain legs sticking halfway out of the covers while her arms rested atop the comforter clade in lace, white sleeves. Ruby allowed herself to relax a bit as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up; the cool air making her shiver for a moment. She grabbed her pants off the dresser at the foot of the bed simply slipped them on; not caring whether they were secure or not. Her eyes caught the clock and saw that it had just turned six; only four more hours till the summit. She disregarded putting her boots back on and instead went into the kitchen where she opened up the liquor cabinet. Her trimmed nails danced across the various, pre-stocked, bottles that ranged from cheap, home-brew, moonshine that would probably make whatever you ate in the last few hours suddenly reappear; to choose wines that one would probably pay over a hundred lien for back on the surface. However, Ruby's hand stopped searching immediately when she felt a bottle that featured a semi-short neck with a thick body. She pulled it free and read the familiar label of the brand of vodka that had gotten her through many tough and lonely nights. Ruby shut the cabinet door and turned around to walk towards the bathroom; only she didn't continue walking straight, but instead, turned to the door that lead to the roof.

Grabbing the banister she pulled her lethargic body up the stairs till she reached her goal, which was the steel door. She took the knob in her free hand and pushed the door open; blue light showering her white skin as she propped open the door with an old brick. The underground city before her had changed drastically with the onset of "night time". At a certain time, depending on whether the power structure could handle it or not, the orange lights that brightened the whole city were transitioned over to a whitish-blue color that was meant to simulate moonlight. Now, Ruby, knew that it was very far from what actual moonlight projected, but it _did_ make it easier to sleep without a piercing orange light streaming through the holes in your shanty. It was with this serene, calming view that Ruby chose to sit down and begin numbing the pain with the drink that to this day still burned the back of her throat.

Meanwhile, while Ruby had believed that she had not woken Weiss; up the Exiled Heiress was in fact awake and waited for Ruby to leave before she slowly sat up and slid over to the side of the bed, whilst rubbing her eyes with her off hand. Her dainty feet touched the wooden floor before soundlessly walking over to the stairway where the blue light streamed through like water. Weiss rested her hand on the banister and slowly began to walk up as the right strap of her short nightgown slid off her shoulder. She came to the door and looked through the narrow opening left by the brick; the silhouette of her girlfriend putting a bottle to her lips and then slowly putting it back down was fed to her mind. Just seeing that Ruby was alright physically sought to appease Weiss' concern through satisfaction; and tried to gently nudge her away from the door and back to bed. However, Weiss was _not_ naive and felt this same sense of false gratification and pushed it back and away from her conscious with the first step being to slowly open the door and step out onto the damp roof. Ruby heard the door move and glanced over to see Weiss slowly walking over; her heart slowing down at the sight.

Weiss took a seat next to Ruby and brought her knees up to rest her head on them as she looked at her, "Do you mind if I stay?"

"We sleep in the same bed now, I can't see why you couldn't spend some quiet time with me." Ruby replied, putting the bottle down.

Weiss sat next to Ruby and looked into the aquamarine sea that was the Thirty- First Ward, "What's wrong?"

"So I did wake you up. It's nothing I just had a dream, plus I would have been up in the next hour anyway." Ruby explained.

Weiss shook her head, "That's still no excuse for jumping up in the sitting position while you're asleep."

Ruby glanced at Weiss before admitting, "I saw my mom."

"I'm sorry." Weiss began, "But why is that a bad dream?"

"It's not, but I only dream about it when I'm down here in this… shit. When I'm down here all I can think about is getting back up top, to a place where we don't have to mimic the sun or moon. Then you have the people here who have completely forgotten what it's like to live on the surface and they say to themselves, 'So long as this place exists I can be happy. This is all I need!'. They're a bunch of useless cowards, and believe me when I say this. Those who have been to the surface hate this place, and those who haven't been to the surface love this place." Ruby vented.

"Why is that?" Weiss then asked, understanding that not even she could live down here forever.

"Because it's a damn cage, that we were forced into by Humanity. We just sit here and do nothing about it…" Ruby trailed off.

"What about you? Do you do anything about it, Ruby? If this bothers you too much why not change it and be the one people recognize as the one person who can save them all? You should decide if you'll remain hanging by a thread or if you'll pull yourself up by it. Even if you fail, at least you could say you tried to make a difference." Weiss said, putting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"I would, but it's not the time. If we lose faith in the ones leading us and those around us then we have nothing but tretury to bind us to our ideals. You should go back to bed; the Summit's in four hours and you'll be joining Chi as my subordinate." Ruby explained, looking at the bottle in her hands.

"But I'm awake now. So why not enjoy my great company while it's around?" Weiss asked, smiling at her.

"Charming. You wanna go shopping?" Ruby then asked, genuinely charmed by her girlfriend.

Weiss stared at her incredulously, "You're taking me shopping? You want to go shopping? Are you drunk?"

"Just buzzed actually. We'll be shopping for stuff that you'll need for the Summit as well as other things that we need." Ruby explained, standing up with the vodka bottle.

"I- I guess. I'll get read then." Weiss said, standing up and slowly walking over to the stair well.

Ruby waited for Weiss to disappear before she gave the bottle one last look before throwing it off the roof where it smashed and exploded on the dirt below.


	28. 275

**A/N: So this week I need to focus more on school work than Death March. Thus I spent the better part of Sunday trying to come up with some way to get more content to you guys while allowing myself a week of refocus time; and this is what I came up with. Now I don't know if any of you have paid any attention to the ages in Death March, but me as the author had to pay attention to it almost daily and what I found is that some of the ages, specifically for Macy and Chi, were absolutely absurd when it came to them having a realistic relationship with Ruby or any other character. So this is where I need your help. I had to do a ton of math in order to put this together and I'll be the first to admit I suck at math, there's a reason why I write and don't handle other people's money, so if anyone finds any mistakes in this timeline let me know in a review or message and I'll take a look into it. Sound good? Thanks! I'll see you guys next time with a new chapter, adious ^_^**

New Death March timeline

 **Year 0 - 200 Human-Grimm War**

Year 181- Summer Rose is born.

Year 181- Taiyang Xiao Long is born.

Year 181- Qrow Branwen is born.

Year 181- Raven Branwen is born.

Year 182- Macy Coquelicot is born.

Year 191- Blake Belladonna is born.

Year 193- Daiyu Lee Zang is born

Year 193- Chi Lee Zang is born.

Year 198- Four Star General Ozpin uses his new chemical weapon against the forces of Grimm. Humanity wins back territory.

Year 200- Victory is declared. The Forces of Grimm mutate and devolve into the sludgy- supernatural hive mind known as a Black Mass.

 **Year 200-207 Seven Years' Golden Age.**

Year 200- Ozpin is promoted to the rank of Field Marshall as a Golden Age and Cybernetic Age start.

Year 201- Branwen gives birth to Yang. The first Aura Sensitive appears and makes a car levitate. It is treated as a fluke.

Year 202- Taiyang marries Summer Rose. Atlas conducts the first investigation into the Auro Virus. An unknown Aura Sensitive shoots his father with a ball of light and kills him. No charges were filed, fugitive was proven insane. Weiss Schnee is born.

Year 203- Ruby Rose is born. Auro Virus testing comes to Vale. Summer, Taiyang, Raven, Qrow, Yang, and Ruby are found to be positive. Tensions with Faunus rioters explode in Vacuo, 200 were killed.

Year 204- Chi Lee Zang joins the Atlysian military, becomes an officer the same year and is reassigned to special forces. Faunus protests begin in Vale. More are hospitalized with the Auro Virus. Vale officially becomes the wealthiest kingdom. Macy begins her job as a librarian.

Year 205- Mass Riots break out in Atlas, fifteen police officers are killed by Aura Sensitives. Chi is found to be an Aura Sensitive. A Faunus radical shoots the Vacui Regent killing him, the "Night of Gnashing Teeth" ensues. Atlas, and Vale condemn the Vacui genocide. Mistral abstains. Valysian- Mistrali relationship is strained. Weiss moves to Vale.

Year 206- A bomb goes off at a Valysian hospital housing Aura Sensitives, panic follows when more people are found to have the Auro Virus. Efforts to make a vaccine end in failure. Riots in Atlas kill more, Chi is sent in on a black operation to silence protest leaders. Mistral becomes increasingly nervous over the state of the world political climate and chooses to distance itself even further and launches its own investigation into the Auro Virus. Vacuo declares martial law as Aura Sensitives start appearing in the civilian populous as Atlysian refugees. They join the "kill list" along with any and all Faunus. Blake escapes the killing by fleeing to Vale with her family. Macy watches the fight with growing nervousness as her family is still in Vacuo, current age: 24.

Year 207- Vale's Minister of Defense is killed by a radical Aura Sensitive. Ozpin is promoted and forms the CCAS. Ruby is shown the Lily Field for the first time. Atlas forms the DAS and begins cracking down on Aura Sensitives, placing them in quarantine until further evaluation. Fake transcripts provided by her CO save Chi from this fate. Chi prepares to give her resignation in the wake of the decision, fear grips Mantle. A Mistrali soldier is accidentally killed by his drill sergeant after his anger caused him to explode, Mistral begins to get more nervous after a CCAS team is sent to Mistral. Macy quits her job and begins hiding at a friend's house, the CCAS begin carting people off in secret to be disposed of. Vacuo closes its borders under advisement from the Valysian council, chemical agents are loaded onto planes bearing the mark of the Valysian military. Weiss begins her training to become the Heiress to the Schnee Company. Ruby returns from her first day of school, current date December twentieth. Current Age: 4 Valysian bombers fly over the Slums in Vale as Chi catches a boat back to Mistral. The Great Extermination begins.

 **Year 207-222 After Effects.**

Year 209- Ruby Rose is found by the Fallen and brought to the Thirty-First, Macy is her designated teacher and caretaker. Weiss looks down from her high tower and begins to loathe her family. Blake is adopted by a older couple and develops a strong love for books. Chi and Diayu head for Vale after Diayu killed the Praetorian Knight who killed their father, their mother: Viper Lee Zang, is left to live under the safety provided by Regent Kusanagi.

Year 211- Ruby begins training her aura, and is brought back to the surface with Macy. Blake begins thinking of political aspirations as Weiss clings to Winter for dear life as her father beats her yet again. The CCAS release final death count from the Extermination: Four billion dead, a million wounded. The Regent restrains the CCAS's authority and removes Ozpin from his position hoping to appease the Fallen.

Year 214- Blake Belladonna is supposedly killed by Ruby, but survives when she was intentionally thrown into a river. Adam Taurus is killed by her hand.

Year 217- Winter Schnee goes missing, and Weiss receives the scar on her left eye when her father pushes her into a banister before kicking her down the stairs in a fit of rage. Chi meets Ruby for the first time, and is surprised when she comes to find out that the sarcastic woman is her new boss. Weiss begins the steady take down of her father's company, she becomes a Wizard-Level hacker as a result.

Year 220- Ruby and Chi move to the surface permanently.

Year 221- Ruby meets Weiss at Branwen Memorial Hospital and quickly makes a friend she never wanted.

Year 222- Present day. Ruby Rose current age: 20, Weiss schnee current age: 21, Blake Belladonna current age: 31 Chi & Daiyu current age- 29 Macy Coquelicot current age: 40 Branwen current age: 41


	29. The Girl Who Was Freed

**A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter of Death March and I am finally free from school and it feels great! With school out of the way now we, hopefully, can return to our regular schedule and not have to worry about my time being taken up elsewhere. I just wanted to say thank you to all those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys are awesome and encourage me as an author even as I write this. So thank you so much, and to all the new people, please don't forget to follow, favorite and review. I'll see all you guys next time ^_^**

Weiss silently grimaced as she pulled her old T-shirt over her head; the material still being slightly wet from her attempts to get it looking somewhat decent. She had already pulled her legs through her pants and had an expression similar to the one she wore now since there was a large, albeit now faded, blood stain on her right thigh. Weiss tucked the shirt into her pants and fastened her tacbelt, securely around her waist and snapped the holster she had been provided around her thigh in an attempt to hide the strange stain. Weiss had also been given a survival/fighting knife by the Bloodhounds, it featured a twelve inch blade and was serrated all the way down the spine which was sharp enough to cut clean through bone, and pushed that into a hard plastic sheath on the same belt. Weiss then sighed as she sat down on the bed, causing it to squeak, and grabbed her boots.

"These things are beat to hell." Weiss muttered, as she looked at how fast they had become worn and, like her pants, were stained with blood.

She tied them quickly and stood up; her ponytail swinging just below her shoulder blades. Weiss turned to the window and looked out to the Thirty-First; her eyes matching the current color of the outside lights down to the very letter. She could see the tops of the building as wives emerged from the various doors to hang their wet laundry on clothes lines tied between rusted shanties. She found it interesting, however, the life outside seemed to glow on its own without any help from the lights at all. It was like these people would randomly break out in dance at any moment; like a cheesy musical it seemed that each one had a song they were only just keeping inside themselves. Weiss was confused and a bit disturbed as to why these people seemed to be happier than normal, almost to the extent that just looking at them made one uncomfortable. Weiss tore her eyes away from the scene before her and looked towards the bathroom door as it shut. The sight before making her blush.

Ruby walked over to her with heavy steps that could have been caused by her boots, but Weiss couldn't tell nor cared. Ruby was wearing the same pants she had been wearing on the roof earlier only now they had not been lazily thrown on, but instead fastened on with some purpose that surprisingly enough was able to tease at how wide her hips were. She wore the same black belt as Weiss along with the holster, only instead of a knife she wore a large thigh pouch that worked just like the drop leg holster. There were even more pouches on Ruby's belt; so many in fact that she wondered just how Ruby was supposed to move but the faux red head shifted her weight enough for her girlfriend to know she could move with ease. There was a small space of skin between Ruby's belt and her cropped jacket, the jacket, being the focus of Weiss' attention as it clearly showed enough cleavage for one to tell that Ruby _was not_ wearing a bra. Everything else was fairly uniform. Her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows and her color of her jacket was popped up behind her head; the color of this whole ensemble was predominately black with a few dark greys. Surprisingly enough her command gauntlet returned and was currently standing by. She brandished Weiss' silver .45 in her gloved left hand, while her gauntleted one rested on her hip with her lips contorted into a smile.

"Well, do you like it?" Ruby asked expectantly, adjusting the harness whose chest strap was currently sitting below her… assets.

Weiss had to snap out of a sudden trance, "Yes… um, well I- I think it looks nice, but where is your… bra?"

"Nice to know you're staring at my tits again." Ruby said, with a smirk.

Weiss' face reddened, "I would ne-"

"Sure, Pervcess. Anyway, there is a logical reason why I am missing that article of clothing. When that Black Mass landed on top of me in the _Concord_ tunnel one of its claws hit me in the side, ripped my shirt and therefore my bra." Ruby explained, walking over to the sink and wiping the pistol down with a rag.

Weiss felt her heart rate pick up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it healed in under a minute. Only problem was I had to tape my bra together and I've never chafed that bad in my life. So there's a short history on the health of my boobs, here." Ruby said, holding out the pistol.

Weiss walked up to her and accepted the firearm. She pulled the slide back and saw that it was chambered before pushing it into her drop leg holster.

"Listen, before we go out I should tell you that no matter what today we will be buying you a gun to replace your AK. So I don't want you to get self conscious about me spending my money after all, its technically our money as well." Ruby said, putting her hands on Weiss' hips.

Weiss nodded, "I know, but I did manage to bring my card with me all the way so I could also pay if they have a way to get card access. I doubt that's a possibility so I'll just follow your lead."

Ruby's eyebrows rose at Weiss' admission, "We do actually have card access down here, well some places do. We plug our own cables into the already existing ones and, well, we have an unofficial Valysian bank down here. How much can you spend?"

Weiss touched her pockets before the thought dawned on her, she then awkwardly reached into her bra and pulled her wallet out.

"Learning something from Macy I see." Ruby commented, folding her arms.

"Shut up," Weiss pulled the card out in order to show it to Ruby, "I can spend up to 50,000 Lien before my bank starts asking questions."

Ruby mouth fell open, "Well, that certainly opens up more options for us… ummmm, don't fucking lose that card, please."

"Don't worry, my luck's not that bad." Weiss said, returning the card to her wallet.

It was this comment that derailed Ruby's train of thought completely as she was flooded her information from her memory like a computer suddenly being attacked by a virus. She questioned how she could have forgotten about Weiss' terrible knack for _nothing_ going her way; although Ruby was an exception, she really didn't count as she was a thinking being who could spit in the face of Weiss' bad luck. Yet, she didn't want to treat Weiss like a kid who lost everything at a moment's notice, in fact, she wanted to trust her with even more; but she couldn't shake the paranoia easily.

"Please, don't say that again. You'll jinx yourself." Ruby said, out of exasperation.

Weiss stopped and looked at her wallet, "Yeah, you're probably right."

She stretched her arm out and attempted to hand it to Ruby only to get it pushed back towards her. Weiss' cerulean eyes looked down at the leather case and then back to Ruby with so much surprise that they may as well have been glowing.

"If we're going to be anything more than friends; be it teammates, lovers, or something more, we need to be able to trust each other with, well, anything. So show me that you can beat your own luck." Ruby said, crossing her arms.

A sense of gratitude spread through Weiss' chest as she put her wallet back; her emotions so uncontainable that she couldn't help the smile on her face. She had to pull herself away from Ruby, however, in order to grab her coat.

"So what's the plan? You know I would like to stop by a clothing store." Weiss said, trying not to touch the blood stain on her clothes.

"That's the plan. We go to the gun store first." She opened the door to their room, "Then we go shopping for clothes."

Weiss nodded and stepped through the door frame before Ruby grabbed her machine gun and walked out the door.

Outside the lights had slowly begun to turn back to their normal orange glow, and the streets had livened up enough to the point that the FAS's Military Police had left their barracks and now patrolled the streets. Ruby made sure that Weiss was always next to her as they moved through the crowds, if only, to make sure she didn't get stopped by the MPs which would arrest her for not having a military permit to openly carry a firearm. Yet, if Ruby was next to her it meant that her permit carried to Weiss on the basis that if she tried anything Ruby could stop her. It also helped that the MPs recognized her as a ranking member so the didn't need to stop her; they already knew that she carried a right to be armed at all times whether she physically had a permit or not. It was for this sole reason that she could carry her 416 on her back and her forty-five on her thigh in plane view of anybody. The crowd began to thin and for a brief moment the two women felt like they could breath once again. The shops around them were alive with people, either going to their jobs or already at their jobs. The scent of roasted mushrooms and smoked turkey, beef, and ham in particular made Weiss' mouth water and Ruby had to focus on something else since neither of them had anything to eat since yesterday. The back alleys were filled with trash and other waste that was awaiting pick up, however, what surprised both of them was the fact that there were people actively feeding the poor in said alleys.

"Hey, why is everybody so happy here?" Weiss asked, kind of feeling like the question was stupid in its own sense.

However, Ruby felt it was a valid question, "It's the FAS's biggest holiday that never happens. The Archangel Summit is a national even for us, and for the people it's a rare chance to see their 'saviors' who fight for them on the surface. I guess, I'm a celebrity when this time comes around; although, I kind of wish I had the salary of celebrity too."

"Heh, so what does a celebrity ential, down here? Free food, or just the paparazzi?" Weiss asked, chuckling a bit.

"A little bit of both. However, I rarely wear any insignia that displays that I'm stationed on the surface or a Z rank. You wouldn't believe how annoying it is when you just want to be left alone, but some asshole wants you to sign his grandfather's stupid ass glasses."

"That… happened?" Weiss asked, her brain trying to fathom what Ruby just said.

"Yes. Yes, it did. I don't mind it when kids do stuff like that though. They don't really have anybody else to look up to or believe in. So I'll entertain their dreams before they lose them entirely." Ruby admitted, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Do you like kids, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "It depends. There are some kids that are quiet and keep to themselves, but then there are the others who already think they know everything and they make me want to put my foot up their ass."

Weiss laughed, "I take it you're not too keen on teenagers then?"

"Fuck, teenagers. If I had to live with a teenager I'd probably have a stroke." Ruby replied, looking around a corner.

Weiss followed her round the corner and bit her finger for a moment, "What about if it were your kid?"

Ruby's face lost a shade of color, "I, uh, don't think I'd get that far."

Weiss' gaze shot over to Ruby with a confused expression on her face, "What?"

"Nothing, I just… don't want to talk about it." Ruby said, content to look at the buildings opposite Weiss now.

Weiss frowned as she turned away and kept her eyes forward; allowing the silence to form and flood between them. The world suddenly began talking for them and as the crowds returned the noise returned. However, it was drowned out when the immensely loud chopping of rotor blades tore through the air. Ruby looked into the air and her silver eyes were splashed with white light that quickly receded like the foamy waves of the ocean. Another spotlight traced across the crowds and danced atop the buildings as the twin Mi-24 "Super Hinds" flew off into a more heavily populated part of the Thirty-First, a place where the shanties were stacked into large towers. Weiss was busily watching them as well, before turning back to Ruby.

"Where do you guys get all this stuff? Most of the time when I hear about terrorists I think of some pissed off local making internet videos in a cave just before blowing himself up." Weiss asked, brushing Ruby's hand with her own.

Ruby took her hand and continued to walk with her, "Well, it's mostly thanks to Macy believe it or not. After the Extermination the Bloodhounds, who were once either ex-military or special forces, were lead by Macy back in the Thirtieth Ward. It took a certain level of charisma, and intelligence to lead all of them and Macy just so happened to fit the bill even though she had never served a day in her life." Ruby gently started swinging her and Weiss' hands together, "The Fallen at the time were in need of supplies and reached out to Macy. They offered her the safety of a place to live with the only condition was that her team and she serve the Fallen. Naturally she accepted, and within a year her team was no longer stealing from the military but escorting her to make arms deals to the Vacui Military while we used what we could to buy from Mistral. The attack helicopters you just saw were bought in Atlas and sent to us via Mistral."

"Wow, that's kind of impressive. Where do you fit into all that?" Weiss then asked, her curiosity really getting the best of her.

"I'm Surface Recon with Chi. Putting it simply, we have Special... Special Force privilege; but twice the difficulty with our job. We're ghosts whose job is to watch the CCAS and give the Fallen eyes wherever they currently don't have it. However, thanks to the Justified I guess I'm just recon now thanks to the fact nobody's on the surface anymore." Ruby explained, as her eyes fell on a large _brick_ structure named "The Jade Dragoon".

Weiss popped her lips, "I get it. So your apartment was basically an observation point, no offense."

"Well, I bought it with a loan and almost had the damn thing paid off." Ruby grimaced, "But yes, in essence that's what it was. I still miss my fuckin' shower."

Weiss chuckled, "I miss the shower too." She looked at the building they had stopped in front of. "Is this it?"

"Yep, I take it you know how to do a deal so I don't need to tell you not to have your card out right?" Ruby asked, putting her hand on the door.

"Please, Schnee's are born knowing how to make deals." Weiss said, puffing out her chest.

Ruby dead panned, "I knew how to make deals too: I just never said they were good deals."

Weiss smug expression melted away as she felt her pride crushed by a wall, "Shut up, you know what I mean."

Ruby chuckled as she pushed the door open, "You're cute."

Weiss didn't get a chance to retort as her eyes were suddenly filled with the images of firearms strewn about the walls, braced up with barrels pointed at the ceiling, and others contained in a case of thick glass. She felt her chest tighten up and suddenly realized that her hands were on the verge of shaking as her mind suddenly became overwhelmed by the sheer number of possibilities. She recognized the various Kalashnikovs hanging from the wall, but there were so many of them that she had a hard time grasping what any of them could do different than the first; and she also had few discrepancies about her original but she also had some good things to consider when it came down to it. Her eyes eventually caught a large man sitting behind the main counter, his fingers rubbing a wet cloth down the inner workings of some futuristic firearm that appeared to reload from behind the trigger. He wore a white T-shirt that matched his equally white beard and slicked back hair as his muscles bulged beneath the white garment.

Ruby walked further into the room and called out the man's name, "Charlie! Guess who's back."

The old man looked up from his cleaning and his green eyes lit up when he saw Ruby, "As I live and breath, Ruby Rose, you are two months late for that free cleaning I told you about."

"Aww, don't be lame, you act like I don't know how to take care of my guns. Besides, if you'd like I could let you clean my newest addition instead." Ruby responded, pointing to the buttstock sticking over her left shoulder.

Charlie's expression softened, "Get you a new piece, eh? If I'm not mistaken that's an HK416, a serious piece of hardware that's even hard to come by down here."

"I consider myself lucky." Ruby looked at the disassembled firearm in front of her, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Serubo C30, as you live and breath." He put the piston back inside the bullpup rifle and pulled the charging handle a few times making Ruby salivate, "This baby can shoot 5.56 at around 1300 rounds per minute while also cooling its barrel at the same time; and if the barrel does overheat, it will eject upon opening the rifle. Switching the fire mode adjusts the fire rate with the first being semi-auto, three round burst that cycles at around 600 rpm, a 750 rpm full-auto setting for versatility, and lastly the 1300 rpm room clearing setting. But, the coolest feature is," Charlie hit a button on the side of the gun and a tiny, holographic screen that displayed the number zero, "a digital ammo counter."

Ruby let out a breath that she had been holding in, almost to the point Weiss hit her in the back, and asked, "That's awesome, dare I ask how much it is?"

"Thirty." Was all he said, taking the gun and setting it behind the counter as Ruby felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

Weiss felt similarly and had to run the fact that this rifle was thirty thousand Lien several times before she realized with a cold shiver that this one gun could have almost bankrupted her. She silently praed that they all weren't _that_ expensive.

"Jesus, at least they dropped down from forty-five. How'd that happen?" Ruby asked, resting her head on her hand.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, we've just been seeing them more lately. Especially, since the military has been deployed in Vale and the CCAS are breaking out their heavy weapons. The Justified are getting fucking massacred up top thanks to weapons like this."

"The military's been deployed in Vale?" Weiss asked, finally interested in the conversation.

Charlie nodded, "That's right, Miss…?"

"Schnee." Weiss replied.

"Well, I'll be fucked," Charlie said, in surprise, "didn't know I had royalty in my shop. To answer your question though, the military is there to keep the population in check, or so I hear, you can never trust some of these Vacui merchants who think that a hawk and a crow are the same damn thing."

"Keep the population in check? From turning to the Justified I take it." Weiss surmised, tapping her hands on the counter.

"That's only what I can assume. Anyway, what can I do for you?" Charlie finally asked, grabbing a towel and to wipe his hands off.

"We're looking for a replacement for Weiss' AK. It caught the bad end of a Black Masses claw." Ruby explained.

Charlie stroked his beard for a moment, "Well, if there's one way to break that gun; that would be the way to do it. So what were we looking for? Milspec?"

Weiss turned to Ruby to answer that question, "Definitely going military specifications, that's the whole reason why we need a replacement in the first place."

"Okay, so I take it you fired the Ak before, would you like something like that or would you like to go for something different?" Charlie asked, trying to make it as simple for her as she could.

Ruby went even further and asked her, "What didn't you like about the AK and we'll see what we can do to remedy that situation."

Weiss thought about it for a second, "Well, I didn't like how awkwardly heavy it was and the recoil would hit me hard, but I liked how simple it was to the point that I only needed to be instructed once before totally understanding how it worked and it seemed solid enough to, well, save my life at the very end."

Charlie nodded, "It seems we need something with the robustness of an AK, but with the moderate kick of an M16 or the like. I think I have something over here."

Charlie walked over to the wall opposite the door and reached up to a gun hanging on the fourth row and pulled it down. Weiss noticed that the gun was a solid grey color and just from the looks of it; the machine gun appeared nice yet it also looked like it could bite exceptionally hard.

Charlie laid it on the counter, "This is the IMI Galil Ace, or as I like to call it the Ace 23." He picked up the machine gun and handed it to Weiss.

The ex-heiress graciously accepted it and was astonished at how much different it felt.

The front was no longer wooden but covered by four rail covers that formed a cylinder and the top was covered in one long rail that went from the beginning of the gas tube all the way to the rear of the dust cover. The charging handle had been moved to the left side, which Weiss liked because now all she had to do was reach up with her left hand and pull it back instead of moving either the gun or her hand in an awkward way, and the receiver had a little extension on it that would allow for her to simply push the magazine in instead of hooking it an racking it back. Weiss then fit the M4-style ergonomic buttstock to her shoulder and was was surprised to find out just how beefy and well padded it was. The fact that it also was big enough to fit her shoulder was also a plus, and when Ruby showed her that she could adjust its length it only made her happier; it was like she had come from a land of one option to that of so many options that she didn't even have to try to reach the stars. Ruby could tell that she was quickly falling for this rifle, and had to smile to herself when she let go and Weiss did not even notice. Weiss moved the machine gun's buttstock between her arm and her body and gazed at its mat grey finish once again.

"I will say I'm impressed, how much is it?" She inquired, placing it back down on the counter.

"Well, right now this rifle sits at about two thousand Lien and that's about as low as I could ever go on it." Charlie replied, leaning on the counter.

Weiss looked at Ruby who said, "If you like it we can get it, but I'm not letting you leave here paying full price for nothing."

Ruby stepped toward the counter, "Look Charlie, I'm not paying two thousand Lien on a rifle that literally comes with nothing but a mag. So you're going to have to lower the price or sweeten the deal to make this rifle worth that sum to me."

"You've tried this so many times Ruby, it will not work on me this time." Charlie declared, crossing his arms.

Ruby chuckled, "It won't? I'm not an idiot, Charlie, I know for a fact that you have about forty more of these sitting on a palette behind that door," Ruby gestured to a grey door in the back of the room, "If you didn't, then it would be as much as the Serubo and don't think I'm so stupid as to not remember how much magazines are for this goddamned rifle. So here's my offer: you give us ten magazines with this rifle and I'll pay your two thousand Lien. I'm sure that's enough to cover it."

Charlie's face softened before hardening again.

Ruby sighed, "Give us the ten magazines plus the rifle for two and then we'll buy an Eotech. That's _twenty-five hundred Lien_ , five hundred more than it's worth."

Charlie's expression softened, "Deal, I'll grab you your stuff."

"Oh yeah, grab us a thousand rounds of 5.56 too. I'll pay for that myself." Ruby said, just before he left.

Ruby turned round and leaned on the desk her face pointed towards the ceiling, "Jeez, that man will just never let you commit robbery."

"You know I could have just paid for it. We didn't need to spend the extra five hundred." Weiss said, pulling out her wallet.

Ruby shook her head, "No, we did. No matter what, I was going to get you one of those optics anyway so if we used it to sweeten the pot it didn't really matter. Besides, we got like three of those magazines for free."

Ruby stood up and walked over to a nearby wall where she bent down and grabbed three boxes. Two of which peaked Weiss' interest.

"What are those for?" she asked.

Ruby held up the first one, "Angled foregrip that'll help you get better handling out of your rifle." The second, "I take it you know what to use a flashlight for." Lastly she held up the third, "This is a muzzle brake that'll help you with recoil."

"Sparing no expense." Weiss declared.

"I don't when it comes to firearms. Plus it'll be good if your gun doesn't break you." Ruby responded.

Weiss smirked at her, "I don't break easily."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Ruby said, sarcastically as Charlie came back with two large boxes and an equally large bag.

Ruby and Weiss paid for all that they grabbed and began packing what they could into the bag while Ruby, insisted that Weiss carry the box for her assault rifle. Ruby carried the other things and followed Weiss toward the door before quickly waving goodbye to Charlie. The two of them walked out into the street again where they were quickly showered with a storm of confetti as streamers rained down from the rooftops. Firecrackers were heard throughout the streets as the people celebrated, the paper Mistrali lamps swinging in a gentle hypnotic pattern as the firework smoke rose into the air staining the paper with the scent of gunpowder. Random strangers danced in the middle of the street, whether or not if they knew each other, and were followed by synthetic automatons that resembled the same ones Ruby had mistaken for real people yesterday. She walked past them and looked into the hollow, black eyes that reflected her own image back at herself. This caused her image to stare intensely into its own eyes as if searching for something within itself. The dancing faded to slow motion, the singing stopped, and the images around her faded to a soupy, black fog that left she and this automatic doll that felt no emotion. A transparent silhouette of herself projected itself onto the Synthetic and for a brief moment Ruby was staring back at _Ruby_ only this new twin was so hollow and incomplete that the image would flicker and cut out like a dying computer monitor. Ruby turned her head to the left and then to the right and was surprised to see the _Ruby_ in front of her turn her head with her. " _You're just like me aren't you? Not human."_ Ruby thought, closing her eyes and turning away. However, her eyes shot open when the animatronic, that was incapable of speech, spoke to her.

"N-No. T-T-Tell me," it said in a broken, computerized voice, "W-W-Wo-What is-s-sis sadder. A ghost with no s-s-shell, or a shell with no g-g-ghost?"

Ruby turned round and stepped toward the animatronic, her boots as soundless as the world. She touched the image of herself and was immediately brought back to reality; her hand now touching Weiss' face as they stood in the middle of the street, the crowd having moved on. Ruby eyes suddenly refocused and looked around as suddenly got her bearings; much to Weiss' bewilderment.

"Uh Ruby, you do know that kissing me doesn't take all day right?" Weiss asked, in an awkward voice.

Ruby suddenly realized what she was exactly doing, "Uh, right."

She gently pecked Weiss on the lips before they continued walking back to the hotel to dispense their stuff.

"Hey, are you alright?" Weiss asked, grabbing Ruby's one free hand with her own.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out is all."

"Do you normally do that, this often?" Weiss asked, trying mask her concern.

"No, I don't. He can I ask you something?" Ruby asked, rather nonchalantly.

Weiss was a bit caught off guard by this, but tried her best to mask that too, "Sure, I've got nothing better to talk about anyway."

"So, uh, this is going to sound weird; but lately I've been wondering what is the _difference_ between Humans and Aura Sensitives. Like besides the obvious powers, what makes us so different?" Ruby asked, flexing her sleeping arm.

Weiss furrowed her brow at the question as she tried to decipher what type of answer Ruby was looking for. However, there was really only one option and it was a deep answer that required her to think about it for a bit. Luckily Ruby was patient and allowed her to formulate a worthy response to a question that, in reality, only had one answer.

"There is no difference between us and Humans," Weiss said, shaking her head, "we breath the same air, share the same world, and eat the same food. We procreate the same way, and we go through the same trials. Yet, we get killed in the thousands for no reason."

Ruby looked at her and found a saddened but confident glimmer in Weiss' eyes as she looked to the dirt, "It's been that way for so long it almost feels as if it's suppose to be normal. Yet, I was born on the surface, raised on the surface, and we'll return to the surface. Then I might just get to see what you look like in actual moonlight again."

Weiss blushed at the thought, "Keep staring at me and you might just lose yourself."

"I've lost myself to less things. I don't want to give you too much credit so early, but I can say that with you around it doesn't feel so cold at night." Ruby admitted, as her eyes caught sight of more helicopters; only these ones were headed towards the Summit Chamber.

"Body heat tends to do that, you know?" Weiss laughed, smiling at her.

"I meant even when we're not sleeping. I feel like I have a reason to take care of myself now, and maybe revenge is not the best thing to keep you motivated." Ruby clarified, chuckling as she did.

Weiss nodded with a smirk of her own, "No, it's not. Just don't give me this too often; its better to have me work for it."

"Oh? And, what would you consider doing to 'work' for it?" Ruby asked, her words dripping with hidden meaning.

Weiss blushed but didn't turn away from her, "M-Maybe something better than just making out."

Ruby laughed at her stutter, before her eyes once again caught the familiar shape of their hotel. The burnished charm of the building filled Ruby with the satisfaction that half of her busy day was almost over and once they went shopping for clothes and other essential items; she could focus on the main part of the day: The Archangel Summit. Yes, Ruby had been trying to not think about it all day fearing that she would be left in a perpetual bad mood that, in turn, sent her spiraling down to a wrinkled nose and frustrated brow. Yet, she couldn't deny the fact that her mouth wanted to twist into a sharp pucker that some would ask whether or not she had eaten something sour. This was true for most of the Bloodhounds and more specifically Surface Recon, who couldn't stand to be underground as is; but then had to listen to people order them around like they knew exactly what they were doing. Luckily, she only had sit there for three hours and just for today, suffer through giving a report that she already gave to Macy and then sitting there with Chi and Weiss so they could look pretty. She guessed there were worse fates. Ruby could've been a Double Z rated Sensitive and would have had to sit there for two days just listening to people argue amongst each other. The very thought made her shiver in disgust.

Both women returned to their room and deposited the weaponry and ammunition they purchased onto the bed where, Ruby, grabbed their bags and placed them on the bed as well. She told Weiss that today would be the last day they would be staying down here and apologized for not saying something sooner; before they left once again. The city was even more lively than what it was now and Ruby could feel her nerves, as well as Weiss', flare up as she saw that the Summit was in a little under two hours. However, she forced the feelings back inside herself and buried them there, her life would not be ruled by worry but by sound action. Ruby and Weiss eventually found a small clothing store an equally small distance from their hotel and entered with a small, silver bell ringing in their wake. Weiss' eyes began scanning the racks and just from the way she looked at them, Ruby, could tell this was where they were about to spend the next hour… if that. Ruby resigned herself to this fate quickly, deciding that is was better to just get it over with then complain; however, she did keep a close eye on the time via her gauntlet. Macy would beat her ass if she was late.

Either Lady Luck, or the Lord himself was on Ruby's side; because when a tattooed arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and the hand that belonged to the other arm touched Weiss' shoulder in order to get her attention; she felt an odd sense of comfort when it came to the events to come. A straw hat kept hitting Ruby's head as Weiss turned round and smirked at the scene in front of her.

"Chi, you do know you're standing on your toes to reach me right?" Ruby asked, looking at the older woman's feet.

Chi closed her eyes and smiled, "Shut up, bitch."

"Nice to see you too, Chinglish." Ruby responded, pulling herself free.

"I for one find it amazing you found us in the first place." Weiss said, slinging another article of clothing over her arm, "After all this area of the city is more like a ghost town."

"Believe it or not that's actually why you were so easy to find. People stick out like a sore thumb when their the only ones around, plus it's not the first time I've been to this area since my sister and I live just a bit deeper in. Anyway, what's up? Buying clothes so you don't have to go to the Summit naked? I wouldn't complain." Chi teased, crossing her arms just below her chest.

Ruby nodded, "I know you wouldn't. It's kind of like how you like your men: fifty caliber or less."

Ruby turned towards Weiss and wiggled her eyebrows causing her girlfriend to stifle a laugh with her hand.

"Shut up, you fucker!" Chi said, baring her teeth at the faux redhead.

Ruby held her hands up, "I never fucked her… But I can't say the same for anybody else."

Chi let her head drop, before looking up at Weiss, "Your girlfriend is a cunt."

Weiss laughed, "I know. Anyway we should go pay for these."

Weiss was the one who could apparently diffuse the situation between the two in an instant. They were still quite the curious case to her even though she had heard Ruby's story of how they met, there was still something about the two of them that still fascinated her to the point that she was only paying half-attention when checking out. To Weiss the pair seemed like the opposite ends of magnets that could only be put together when forced, yet there were also times that their veil would open a bit and they could actually speak to each other on such a different field of conversation that the two would be speaking in a separate language all their own. Ruby and Chi appeared to have so many stories that were deemed "inside jokes" that their whole relationship appeared as one big joke; but in fact it was so deep and interlaced it was like two trees whose roots had grown into each other and now depended on each other for life. Then Weiss began to think of herself in this mix as being the tree that had just begun sprouting and was more or less growing in such a deep way that she could have been considered a part of Ruby. Deep down though, Weiss, sincerely hoped that Chi wasn't jealous of Ruby and She; Weiss could use more people to trust and be around so praying that jealousy wouldn't ruin something that could sprout into a friendship was more of a necessity than a want.

As they walked out of the door, Weiss, began thinking about her past and how she had never been one to be jealous over petty things like boys. There were so many of them around that she never dwelt on it long enough to really feel bad. 'There are plenty of them out there. Just need to wait and one'll find me.' she told herself at a point, that now felt so long ago that it was like sifting through the sands of time to remember it clearly. However, there was something Weiss was jealous of and, while at its core, it was blatantly stupid she wished that she had at least been there to see her people suffer. She was an Aura Sensitive for God's sake! How, couldn't she live through the life her people were experiencing? The helpless, gratuitous slaughter that was the life of the Aura Sensitives. It was simple actually, she was locked away in the tall Schnee Company tower. Like a storybook princess she was locked away behind steel walls and kept preserved inside until the course of time allowed her to hear through the rock, and metal; causing her to violently shake. The emergence of a _butterfly_ from a steel _chrysalis._ The world around her, that smelled of rust and moist dirt, was formed from the tears of her broken people and was the basis of their plight. She walked in the world around her, but felt the strange want to not be here. This place, that was the sanctuary of her people, just felt so wrong somehow that she kept looking down the back alleys and in the darkened windows for anything that resembled this feeling that, unknown to her at the time, was plaguing Ruby, Chi, Macy, and Daiyu. However, before she could even get a glimpse at the origin of this malevolent feeling, Weiss, realized that they had already made it back to the hotel; the only place that seemed to give her some comfort.

Ruby lead them back to their room and opened the door before taking a chair. She turned it around and pulled her cigarettes out of her jacket pocket. Weiss started to move towards the bathroom as Chi shut the door, but the Exile was stopped by Ruby's voice.

"Hold up, Princess. We need to have a talk." Ruby declared, motioning for Weiss to take a seat in front of her.

A small frown formed on Weiss' face as she set the clothes she bought down on the bed and then pulled out the chair opposite to Ruby. Chi walked around them and braced herself against the frame encasing the stairs to the roof; her Masada clattering against the wood as its old, metal receiver lost even more of its tan paint.

"What about?" she asked.

Ruby lit her cigarette before she started speaking, "Back at _Rifling_ , when you and Chi were gone, I spoke to Macy and it was concerning who you were going to be in the Fallen. As of right now, you are technically a refugee from the war torn Inner Wards and were to be returned to the surface immediately after reaching the Thirty-First; that obviously didn't happen." Weiss' hands shook a bit as she realized how close she was to being stranded in the Nineteenth Ward, "So I proposed to her that you could be our new strategist and Intel Gatherer; which she didn't give me a definite answer on, but she didn't say no and the fact we weren't stopped by the Military Police bodes well for the assumption that you were accepted, just not officially."

Weiss took a moment to digest what Ruby had just laid out in front of her; needless to say her head was spinning, "Um, I don't really know anything about being a military strategist, though."

"I know; but I also you know that you enjoy studying in your free time instead of doing God knows what. With a little hard work you can grow into a strategist that with rival generals; and maybe even a Field Marshall. Not trying to sing you too many praises, but you might be the first person I've ever met who can divide four digit decimals in their head. So you do have to ask yourself, 'What would happen if I put that talent into the position of a giant game of chess?'." Ruby encouraged her.

"The way it sits, Weiss, is if you don't do this you will probably never see me, Macy, Daiyu, or Ruby ever again. If you were to say yes we'd teach you how to shoot and then a majority of your job would be being the little voice in Ruby's ear telling her not to fuck up. You've already killed the CCAS and the Justified so your choices are pretty limited." Chi added, forcing the gravity of the situation into Weiss' stomach.

"Why though? Why wouldn't I be able to see you guys anymore? I'm not saying no, but why does it have to be like that?" Weiss asked, her heart racing as Chi lowered her head to where her hat covered her eyes.

"Because Surface Recon, my team, has one mandate that is inarguable. In the event that we are compromised we pull out and relocate to next safest place. The 'next safest place' is in the Outer Wards, where the CCAS and the Justified are not; and if you're not apart of my team you will never see us again because it's our job to hide from the common people, which includes you." Ruby explained, trying her best to give Weiss a legitimate answer.

"Plus, if you did this; we could keep you safe from the CCAS and the Justified. However, we would have to usurp the initiates process and figure out some way to spin it so that you're actually special forces; but given how good of a hacker you are, we shouldn't have that much trouble just classifying you as such." Chi added.

The gravity of the situation and the natural thoughts of losing everything she worked for up to this point, made Weiss' stomach hurt. She had been moving so fast and now, when it just seemed like things between Ruby and she were settling down a test presented itself to her that made her question if Ruby was worth the commitment it brought. Yet, the underlying thoughts that produced themselves when Weiss thought of Ruby were the kind that dusted her face in red. She could still smell Ruby on her old clothes and the thought of going to bed alone again also upset her stomach. All the times they spent together as friends weighed on her mind and the more recent memories of being together as lovers set atop those like a ton of bricks. It was a weight that made willpower crumble to pieces like an old stone wall. Weiss sighed as she made the decision.

"Listen, don't expect much from me on the strategist part; but when it comes to cybernetic breaking and entering I'm worth my weight in gold. So I'll do it, just let me know what I need to do first." Weiss said, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

Ruby and Chi smiled as they looked at each other before Chi clapped her hands, "Well welcome, unofficially, to Surface Recon, Miss Schnee! You'll have a great time, and don't worry we won't haze you like we did the last guy… he still can't walk."

Weiss ears barely picked up Chi's mumble, "What?!"

"Oh, she's just being an ass." Ruby said, smacking her forehead.

Chi chuckled and started walking towards the bathroom, "Takes one to know one."

"Yep. I'm sure you know all about ass, back up top." Ruby affirmed.

Chi turned around and pointed at her, "You're just mad that I get laid a whole helluva lot more than you."

"I least I can hold onto a relationship." Ruby shot back.

Chi flipped her off before shutting the door; and Ruby didn't even try to send another attack flying as Weiss soundlessly stood up and went over to the bag she had set down previously. Ruby watched as she pulled the shirt over her head and left herself in only a white bra. She fumbled in with the bag before a pair of arms snaked their way around her stomach; their origin behind her. Air whistled past her teeth when she sucked in air as Ruby's forehead, nose, and _lips_ were buried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ruby whispered tickling her, "I had no choice but to sign you up."

"Why didn't you talk to me though?" Weiss asked in the same tone. "I would have understood, maybe not at first, but I could have at least had a better choice."

Ruby buried her face even deeper than she had before, "Because, I got lost in you. I didn't want to lose this thing that kept me grounded so I panicked a bit. I never expected you to kiss me, never expected… any of this."

"So what would have happened to our friendship if it didn't happen." Weiss dared to asked next, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Ruby pulled away, her bottom lip hanging down slightly as Weiss turned in her embrace to look at her; not backing down from the question.

"You're not stupid so you know that I'm not a good person. Over the course of my life I have never had any close friends, they either left or died. I'm always alone and that's what I thought would happen to us when we got here, a world where you and I would return to the surface but could only see each other by chance, until you made a choice contrary to my whole destiny thus far and stepped into a dark area that I have never been to. In short, I would have given up those months but it appears I can't give up these last two days." Ruby replied, turning her head towards the entrance.

For Weiss the first words stung worse than any bee sting. It was like a small needle was thrust into her very soul. However, the last ones bandaged and covered over the pain to help dull the sharpness.

"How do I know you just won't throw this away? Can you promise me that I will wake up in the morning and find you either lying next to me or somewhere close by? Can you promise me that I will be the one and only person you ever wake up next to and _most_ of all the only person you ever sleep with?" Weiss' voice rose to that of a normal pitch, "If I ever catch you with a whore I will kill you… or remove your ovaries, you choose."

Ruby blushed and looked around to make sure nobody heard that, "I get it, I don't cheat anyway. We okay?"

Weiss reached up, grabbed Ruby's face, and pulled her into a kiss that sucked the very air from her lungs like a vacuum. It even took Ruby a moment to begin reciprocating she was so caught off guard; but she eventually collected herself before they separated with click and a soft smack.

"I would have smacked you; but you did apologize so kissing you seemed better. You taste like cherries by the way." Weiss mentioned, as Ruby let her go.

"T-Thanks." Ruby responded, her face going red.

Weiss smiled at her handiwork before turning round to grab the black, long sleeved T-shirt she was going to wear. It featured electric blue stripes that ran down the length of the arms and met up at the blue collar that wrapped itself around Weiss' entire neck. Ruby turned away from her girlfriend as she began to undo her belt; the belt and holster being tossed onto the bed as Weiss kicked her boots off. She pulled her old and nasty pants off and fished a pair of black spandex pants that were form fitting enough that it would cover her while being thin enough for her gear to wrap around her like she were naked; thus eliminating the annoyance of tough nylon getting caught on flimsier fabrics. She pulled them over her lower body and made sure her shirt was tucked into them; before grabbing her tacbelt and holser again to return them to their previous place. The next things she grabbed were the navy blue boots and leather over coat she had found at a different store than the rest. The boots were nothing special, in fact, the looked uncomfortable as hell; but for Weiss they would do until she could find or make something better. The coat, on the other hand, was not for cold but was built for war. It was padded with kevlar inserts, and the bottom was slit on both sides like a dress so the wearer would have access to their service weapon at any time. The collar of this coat touched Weiss' chin and was covered with inseam chainmail ment to stop any fatal slashes. The sleeves were colored in navy blue and only appeared that way when Weiss stepped into the light.

"Damn, you look cool." Ruby said, as the bathroom door opened.

Chi chuckled, "Yes, very cool indeed. Are we ready to leave, or are you still having her ride with the training wheels?"

Ruby just rolled her eyes, "One last thing, you'll be entering the Summit as one of my lieutenants with Chi. Basically, the only thing you'll need is your machine gun and the ability to sit there and look pretty."

"We can do that. You got a new gun, Weiss?" Chi asked, stepping over to her.

Smiling and nodding, Weiss, fished the box out of the mess of bags and opened it to show Chi her brand new ACE rifle, complete with lubricant leaking from its crevices. The Mistrali smiled as she ran her hand over the parkerized finish; fingers soon smelling of grease.

"Nice, I remember when they first put these on the market. Damn fine rifles." Chi complemented, allowing Weiss to such the box.

Weiss thanked her and smiled at Ruby who came over. The two of them then went to the work of setting up the rifle while Chi loaded a few magazines for Weiss to have on her person. Ruby was careful to remind her girlfriend of the rules regarding a firearm and smirked to herself as Weiss slung the modernized Kalashnikov on her back just like Chi. Ruby shifted her own machine gun further up her shoulder before crossing her arms.

"Let's go, the faster we get this done the faster we can smell fresh air." Ruby said, turning towards the door.

Weiss and Chi followed the younger woman out of the room and the hotel in general. The three of them grimaced as they stepped into the humid air, that smelled of potting soil, and started down the hill. The ground was covered with confetti and streamers almost to the point that it was like a rug- a large slippery one at that. Ruby shook her head at the antics the people used during this time. To her this was nothing special, it felt more like when an adult drags you back home after living on your own for five years, well, at least for Ruby it was two but the point still stood. This place was annoying, its people were annoying, the stores were annoying, even they air they breathed was so humid it was an annoyance. Ruby could already feel her bad mood eating away at her. Weiss noticed Ruby's grimace on her face and flashed Chi a look as they walked behind her.

"Ruby's never liked it down here." Chi whispered while making sure that Ruby wasn't looking, "I think it reminds her a little bit of a grave, or it just gives her bad memories of the months after the Extermination. I wasn't even in Vale by that point in time so I can't say for sure, but… it would be a pretty good guess as to why."

"When did you get here Chi?" Weiss asked, making sure not to lose sight of Ruby.

"I came six months after, and I had spent enough time in Special Forces to know the smell of burning hair. Needless to say the damned smell had yet to waft away as Daiyu and I stepped on the dock. There was so much haze wafting between the buildings that you would think that the air was unsafe to breath and for some they wished it was. The scent of burning hair was accompanied by the scent of burned flesh as we got further into the city and it got so bad that my sister had to throw up on a sewer grate. We came to the slums and dug through the rubble until we had a makeshift shelter; where Macy soon found us." Chi replied, her face contorting from pain, to sorrow, to joy in a matter of seconds.

Weiss pursed her chapped lips, "How many _exactly_ died in the extermination?"

"One billion." Ruby suddenly said, wiping her eyes as they walked on.

Weiss looked at the back of her head when she did this and felt as though her lungs had just twisted around themselves and she suddenly felt like she had heartburn.

"I'm sorry Ruby." she said.

She got no response and just hid her eyes beneath her bangs for a moment before Ruby suddenly spoke up, "The Extermination is a term of pain down here. You wouldn't know, but please use it sparingly and I'll talk to you about it more in private."

All Weiss could do was nod, but was given some comfort when Chi grabbed her by the shoulder and whispered, "She trusts you."

The three of them continued to walk before Ruby veered off, unexpectedly, and began walking down a narrow alley way that had a small stream of less than clean water eroding the dirt. Flanking flooded pathway were the normal shanties only these ones were in such disrepair that the common makeshift shelters no longer looked like an amalgamation of junk but million Lien houses. Pieces of wood, metal, and even some exotic items like signs, furnaces, and school desks lined the outside of these shanties and told the bitter story of how this place was used more to throw out junk than it was for walking. However, this fact was only cemented into place when they passed an old trolley; broken in half and left to be nothing but a rusted out shell. Ruby caught a faint shimmering from this husk and when her silver eyes shifted towards it she found she found the image of herself staring back at her; a broken glass pane having somehow survived after all these years. She turned away and continued walking; their boots splashing rhythmically in the ankle-high water. This area of the celebrating city was unusually quiet and held an air of uneasiness that, had they not been walking, would have not been present. Water poured down a nearby downspout and serenaded the ears of the three women as even more water joined the stream currently bathing their boots. Up above them a similar Hind Gunship was moving soundlessly above them its spotlight being the only clue as to its presence. It had been upgraded to the level of a stealth chopper; but Weiss knew that it would only work to a certain extent on such an old aircraft. They passed underneath a stray electrical wire and got the sudden feeling of cold water hitting their heads and a majority of the drips hitting Chi's hat only to trickle down and join its brethren in the flooded path below. Ruby kicked a trash bag out of their way and lead them to a chainlink fence with a makeshift wooden gate strapped to it. They could hear the whirring of muffled rotor blades on the other side and even more so when Ruby pulled the gate open with a creak. Weiss took one last look at the derelict alleyway before moving through the gate herself.

"Why is there so much water here?" she asked, not mentioning it to anybody specifically.

"It's ground water," Chi explained pointing to the ceiling of the massive cavern, "It must be raining up top, because when the heavy rains come it starts raining down here as well."

"Yeah, who fuckin' knew it could rain underground." Ruby muttered, continuing her pace down the adjacent alleyway.

Chi followed and Weiss tore herself away soon after; water dripping off the buttstock of her machine gun. They walked a surprisingly, stone corridor and covered their eyes as a military helicopter on the other side was spooled up and throwing dust towards them like a sandstorm. Then the broke into a jog until they were at the side of the "Super Hind" where Macy and Daiyu were waiting for them.

"Everything ready?" Macy asked, taking Ruby's hand and pulling her into the aircraft.

Ruby turned round and helped Weiss inside, "As it will ever be."

Daiyu helped Chi inside and shut the side door, "Lift."

The pilot gave her a thumbs up and lifted the aircraft off the ground, their stomachs feeling like they were sinking.

"Miss Schnee, congratulations on your promotion." Macy said, handing her a Fallen patch.

Weiss took the velcroed fabric in her gloved hand and stared at it for a moment, it was the physical representation of her future and maybe even, her grave.


	30. Surface Recon Team Seven

**A/N:Welcome back to Death March! So this chapter is basically what happens when you listen to the Berserk 2016/17 soundtrack while writing. Something amazingly fun happens. So yeah I hope you all enjoy and thank you all for the support on this it really means a lot. Please don't forget to favorite, review, and follow. See you all next time^_^**

The sound of the rotor blades chopping through the humid air echoed throughout the cabin of the dated gunship. Inside Ruby stared out of a porthole on the left side of the helicopter; the city below still painted with orange light as its people continued to celebrate this "holiday". Ruby heard shifting behind her and glanced back to see Weiss leaning to look through the same window; her black hair gave her an odd, mysterious look in the dark of the cabin as her gorgeous eyes were filled with question indicative as to what Ruby had found so interesting. The faux redhead shifted in her seat and moved so that Weiss could get a better look even though she had a window of her own.

Across from them, Macy, proceeded to repaint her nails in order to occupy herself. She took extra care to not get any of the polish on her black robe and upon feeling a bump stopped dead, but continued once the movement stopped. Inside she felt the same annoyance as Ruby, but in a more reserved sense. She couldn't stand these meetings and figured that this is how military officials feel when their elected politicians tell them how to fight a war. She blew on the fresh paint and it was found that even in this sudden darkness her red lips stood out amongst the black. Next to her Chi and Daiyu had assumed a position of legs crossed, arms crossed, and hats down in order to catch up on sleep they had lost. For the common person the fact that they were twins would not have been a surprise. Ruby could feel the chopper slow and upon flashing her glance back at the window she noticed that they had arrived, and were currently descending. Macy hit Daiyu's bare arm and caused her snort as she grabbed Chi's shoulder and shook her awake. When the gunship landed on a carved stone helipad Naga and Clarke were there to meet them; arms behind their backs and faces like the stone they shared. Naga's blue hair whipped about wildly as Clarke's freshly shaven head stood like a comical beacon. With a hard thud, Ruby, was the first to step out, followed soon by Weiss' higher pitched steps, and finally Macy, Chi, and Daiyu walked out with their high heels clicking beneath them.

"Are we ready?" Macy asked.

"Yes, ma'am. The Summit's about to start and from the whispers, Glynda Goodwitch is going to boil like a fucking lobster for letting the Justified germinate under our nose." Naga replied.

Macy's brow furrowed, "It doesn't concern us, but I can't say I envy her." Macy began walking through the archway into the carved building, "The Bloodhounds simply fight the Shadow War and everything else is left up to the regular fodder."

They started walking down a set of stone stairs that were lit by several torches.

"Ruby." Macy called out.

"Maman?"

"The time now is exactly one o'clock. At one thirty you are dismissed on my orders and Surface Recon will return to Surface Area R. If the meeting is still underway you are to still leave no matter what." Macy instructed, as two Wolf Squad soldiers opened the doors for them.

"Alright, what do we do when we get back to the surface?"

"Wait for my instruction, but if the town is occupied clear it out and leave none alive. We need a foothold on the surface again. Whether we get it from the CCAS or the Justified is none of my concern." Macy replied.

Ruby nodded and bumped her shoulder into Weiss, earning her a surprised expression.

"What?" she whispered.

"Take a breath, you're starting to match your eyes." Ruby declared, holding a door open for her.

Weiss sighed, "How did you know I was holding my breath?"

"I didn't, but it's a fairly common reaction that most people have. Just remember to breathe and, well, hope you don't have to pee otherwise you're going to be sitting in a whole new kind of hell." Ruby mentioned as they came to another pair of double doors.

Weiss winced, "Do I have time to go to the bathroom then?"

"Sure, but you're going to have to pee fast."

They opened the doors and they were suddenly brought into a lavish hallway adorned with a red carpet and large, gildan chandeliers that had been restored once or twice. People stood round and talked amongst themselves as the team made their way to the main meeting hall, while Weiss went to the bathroom. The room itself was hidden behind two more double doors, much like the other pathways that snaked through the building, although these doors were carved with the insignia of the FAS, and thanks to the armed guards and banners, told all who were outside that this was a place of utmost prestige. Ruby could remember the day she had first been summoned here; the day she was given the rank of Z by the CCAS. A ceremony was held and like most things in this city it was long, boring, and left the person unsatisfied. Ruby had to laugh inside as, 'This city is like a bad lover.' echoed through the recesses of her mind. Unfortunately, she really wished it was more of a joke than a fact, but she figured that while this city sucked at making someone happy maybe somebody else could… Ruby blushed and turned away from the others as her mind started to wander to Weiss and her smooth white skin, cerulean eyes, pale lips, and precise curves that she wanted to touch with every part of her… Ruby shook her head and pushed those thought to the back of her head for sometime more appropriate; but couldn't help but wonder why she was thinking of Weiss like this now. Had the few days of sleeping next to her stirred up Ruby's desire? Unlikely, considering it was not the first time they had slept in close proximity to one another. Was she starting to break and needed all the affection she could get? Maybe, but it never happened before so it resulted in another dead end. Was the loneliness finally getting to her and the coupling of she and the Exile only furthered her need to feel truly loved? To be held? To cradle and love on something so dear that she would die if it left? That seemed like the most plausible answer although to not such an extreme that she would contemplate suicide if Weiss left her… although, it did make her feel nauseous.

"I'm back. Are we going?" Weiss asked, suddenly returning and giving Ruby another heart attack.

Ruby touched her chest in an effort to still her panicked heart as Chi and Macy chuckled, "You're too focused, Ruby." Chi jeered.

Ruby cleared her throat as Weiss looked at her with a worried expression, "Yeah, we're good. Let's… Let's just get this over with."

Everyone agreed and turned back toward the door. Macy placed her hands on the door and opened it being the first to step into a large room that featured a round table, that reminded one of fantasy novels. Naga and Clarke were the next to enter and were followed by Diayu. Chi joined Weiss behind Ruby and followed the younger woman into the room.

Inside people of various heights and genders talked amongst themselves, but one thing was very clear: they were all Aura Sensitives. Ruby lead her two companions to a chair that was cushioned with velvet while two others flanked it so that Chi and Weiss could sit. The later looked over and saw that Macy was sitting roughly across from them and Naga and Clarke were sitting behind her. Diayu sat alone, one chair over from Macy, and already had her head braced up with her could not recognize any other person besides those they had already met, but from what she could tell the two sides were segregated between Aura Sensitives who had been given a Z rank and the Aura Sensitives who had been given a double Z rank.

"Your sister's a double Z rate?" Weiss asked Chi an incredulous look in her eyes.

Chi nodded as she sat down, "Had to kill a Praetorian Knight just to get here."

Ruby listened to their conversation with only half her full attention as she kept glancing down at the time on her phone. 'One ten huh? If they don't start it soon they'll have to discuss this shit without us. Who am I kidding? With my luck they'll probably get started at one twenty-nine and we'll have to leave in the middle of the introductions.' Ruby sighed inwardly. The young woman looked up and her eyes caught the platinum blonde hair of Glynda Goodwitch sitting near the opposite end of the circular table; her exposed forehead beading with sweat. Ruby found it comical that she wore a red, long sleeved jacket that was buttoned up to her neck with golden buttons. 'Fitting color for someone that's about to be roasted like a lobster. I honestly can't tell if she's meaning to look like the analogies say or if she's trying to strangle herself to death with that collar; but I guess that would be a mercy wouldn't it?' Ruby felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to her right side.

"Even when she's in deep shit, Glynda's still hot as fuck. I wonder if she's worked up enough to let me in her pants finally?" Chi asked, herself.

Ruby chuckled, "You stealing her laundry?"

"No. But if I did I'd go after something a bit more exotic than her pants."

Weiss poked her head over the other shoulder, "Well she does have an impressive bust."

Ruby sighed, "Why do I keep you people around?"

"Because, you need somebody to hold onto." Weiss replied, just before Chi replied with, "Because, somebody needs to be able to pull you, and your severed limbs, off the battlefield so you can recover."

Ruby looked to Weiss and Chi, "I like Princess' reason better. Chi you're fired."

"Oh haha. Go fuck yourself." Chi responded, crossing her arms.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "I would, but I'm stuck in this shithole."

As the conversation ended, Ruby, checked her phone again and saw that it was 1:20 already.

She showed it to Chi and then to Weiss, "If they don't start this soon, we'll be gone before we figure out what's going on again."

Chi looked around and then tapped her on the shoulder, "Phoenix is here, looks like we have some luck after all."

Ruby looked up and saw the bright red hair and let herself feel some comfort in the fact that they would not be returning to the surface blind.

Phoenix, walked a few more steps before taking a seat at the head of the table; Doll sitting next to him all alone. The whole room got quiet as Glynda shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Macy sat there with her hand now holding her head up, her eyes only half focused on Phoenix as she tried to estimate the damage done to the Slums. Daiyu was much the same only all her attention was focused on a fly floating around the room; her head following it like a motion activated camera.

Weiss leaned behind Ruby and whispered, "Your sister's kind of a…"

"An airhead?" Chi finished for her.

Weiss nodded.

Chi let out a low chuckle, "That's her but when she's in a fight most people can't break her defense. She has the highest defense score of any of the double and single Z rates. Not even our most heavily armored could get a hit in."

"What about your best attacker?" Weiss whispered as Phoenix began speaking.

Chi remained quiet for a moment before saying, "Ruby tried her best."

Weiss jerked back to she but calmed down in time to look at Ruby who's gauntleted hand was tapping its metal fingertips on the table. She had apparently not been listening to them.

The lights suddenly dimmed as a white canvas slowly stopped on the wall behind the red haired man. A projector flickered to life and a picture of a man with a long brown beard and equally colored hair came into view. He appeared to be in his fifties and was accompanied by the a few details that stated he was married, worked in law enforcement, and had recently suffered the passing of his newborn baby. Phoenix pointed his gloved hand at the picture and introduced the man.

"This is Captain Bartholomew Oobleck, leader of the Justified." Phoenix said, as the picture switched to a video of the man he introduced.

The video started with Oobleck sitting in a folding chair with his flannel shirt rolled up and blood stains on his pants. He wore his police vest and was holding his service pistol in his left hand.

"People of Vale," he began in a gruff voice that mirrored an accent, but was too indiscernible to make a solid judgement on, "for years we have known that the CCAS inspect ourselves and our children in case of Auro Virus contamination. However, no one has ever batted an eye. Well, let me tell you something I am not an Aura Sensitive, I am human." Ruby watched as he raised the pistol and in the blink of an eye shot himself in the shoulder; blood trickling down his shirt, "Ahhh! Yah see?!" He screamed, "I don't immediately start healing so there's no way I could be anything but human; but these CCAS pigs, they… they fucked up. My daughter was clean, but they threw her in the grinder anyway!" He started laughing and crying at the same time, "So I did some research and boy what did I find? Over the last sixteen years, the CCAS, has killed a quarter of a million people by accident. Not Aura Sensitives, just normal everyday people and their babies, because some fucking machine got it wrong. Now tell me that doesn't make you just a little angry? Do you know what we should do? Kill them. Kill them all. If they can kill us so easily then we have the justification to kill them. We are Justified."

The video stopped and Phoenix stepped in front of it again, "This… is the man that has torn us away from the surface. As we speak the Slums are the sight of a Justified- CCAS stalemate that has displaced thousands and killed-"

Phoenix was interrupted as Ruby stood up and started walking towards the door. Chi and Weiss followed her and they were allowed passage through the locked door.

Macy leaned forward, "Surface Recon has been given permission to leave under my orders. They will return to the surface and give the Fallen a footing."

Phoenix nodded and began speaking again.

Ruby, Weiss and Chi started walking back toward the helicopter and barely noticed that the formerly alive hallway was now more like a graveyard. It was also at this time that Weiss started to feel the heels and balls of her feet schriek in pain; the cheap boots already punishing her before she really even did anything in them.

"So what's the plan for when we get up top?" she asked, trying to forget the pain for a moment.

"Main objective get Point R out of enemy hands. Secondary is to recon the small town of Fellowship and sabotage any enemy forces present there." Ruby said, opening the door to the helipad, "God willing, Fellowship will be spared."

"You seem to know a lot about it." Weiss said, walking more in line with Ruby.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "I'm from the Twentieth and I grew up next to Fellowship after the Extermination. Macy wanted me to be raised on the surface so we moved back and forth between the Thirty-first and the Twentieth. Luckily my original house survived and that's where she raised me; wanted to give me a little bit of normalcy after what had happened."

"Was, that hard for you?" Weiss carefully asked.

Ruby pushed her hands into her pockets, "At first it was; but Macy had two jobs that she excelled at. The first was obviously her fighting prowess and her knowledge of the Auro Virus. The second was more of a surprise than anything. She's actually a great mother."

"Really? I mean I got the impression from you that she was." Weiss explained, as they came to the doors to the outside.

"Yep. I would tell you more but it would honestly take more time than we have." Ruby admitted, pulling the door open and allowing them to walk onto the blustery helipad where another gunship was already waiting.

The three women climbed inside and while Chi and Weiss took their seats Ruby leaned over the pilot's seat, "Take us to Surface Elevator 49."

"Roger that."

Ruby backed away and took her seat next to Chi, and pulled her cigarettes out again. Weiss sat with her machine gun between her legs, barrel up, and wondered if Ruby hould actually be smoking in this aircraft; but the thought came to nothing as Ruby began speaking.

"So Princess," Ruby pulled the smoldering cigarette from her lips, "there's a tradition between Chi and I, and I'd like to ask you the same thing considering you're with us now. What does peace look like to you?"

Confusion spread across Weiss' face as she physically felt the question go in one ear and out the other with little to nothing in the way of information being relayed to her brain. Not that she was stupid, obviously she was rather smart, but no one had posed such a question to her before that dealt so heavily with a mixture of personal opinion and philosophical understanding. This question was basically, "What is peace?" only it had, "to you" tacked onto the end of it. The question belonged in the same category that "What is life?", "What is existing?", and "Is man but a machine, or are machines men?". All of these questions had no answers and had been used against Weiss previously by people thinking that she was some shallow computer hacker. They were wrong and the only way to answer a question that had no answer was to ask another question. To "What is life?" she asked, "What is death?": because without death there is no life and without life there is no death. If life is not one continuous flow like time, then it will cease to exist. To "What is existing?" she would ask, "What is Human memory?"; if human memory is the only proof of you existing then man is nothing more than data, a hard drive in lesser terms meant to transfer its knowledge onto another in times of great catastrophe, such as death. This would commonly bring her to the question of "Is man but a machine, or are machines men?", which she aptly replied with her verbal mic drop, "You can make machines without consequences, but only God can make men without consequences."

After thinking about all these things for a moment Weiss said, "I, uh, don't understand the question."

"What is peace to you?" Ruby began again, "Is it a picture, a memory, or who you are right now?"

Weiss pursed her lips and thought for a moment as the gears in her mind began to work with this, now understandable, information.

"There was a time about a year before I met Ruby, and I had the day off and everything was taken care of. Like, I didn't have to go grocery shopping, didn't have to clean anything, didn't even have to think if I didn't want to. So I got my pajamas on and grabbed some ice cream and just watched TV while eating ice cream until I fell asleep. So what about you guys?" She then asked.

Chi and Ruby looked at each other. Not in surprise, but in the fact that the two of them were figuring out who was to go first.

"Well, for me," Chi began, "I think of home. Have you ever been to Mistral?"

Weiss shook her head.

"Well the best way to describe it would be an, old painting I saw at a temple once. In this painting you would see a large, lush, green valley that's a rainforest as far as your eye could see. Yet on one of the rims of the valley you see a large, jagged outcropping that's more stone than dirt, and on this jagged cliff a pine forest resides; having survived the rainforest's brutal takeover. But on the very tip of the cliff, with half its roots sticking out in open air, stands a bright pink sakura tree with its petals falling into the valley below; setting sun making the tree look like a ghostly blur." Chi described, to Weiss' wondering eyes.

"That sounds wonderful, although the humidity would probably kill me." Weiss admitted, shaking her head.

Chi laughed, "You have to get used to it. Atlysians aren't that sensitive."

All eyes turned to Ruby, who was looking at the city below. Her 416 was now setting down next to her left leg with its barrel pointed toward the ceiling of the troop bay. She had apparently fished a bullet out of one of her magazines and was now rolling it between her fingers; the brass flashing like a sparkler every now and then.

"There was a time, back when I was barely out of my training bras that I heard a certain story that put the world into perspective for me. I heard about this single mother in her forties. She was divorced and gave everything to her kid; who was more introverted that she but they loved each other dearly. She would sit on the couch, in her living room, located in the house she rented and would watch the news as she ate whatever microwavable meal she had at the time." Ruby stopped rolling the round between her fingers, "That's it. I heard that she died of breast cancer when she was fifty years old, but I like to just focus on this section and think to myself 'If I could live like this I would be happy. Because it was in this moment you could look around you and see that for a brief moment; everything was okay and you could breath'."

"I always appreciate that story." Chi said, speaking first, "It reminds you that if you would just look around and take some time to breath the world is not so overpowering and can be changed."

Weiss nodded, "Mhmm, may we all have a life like that; because bullets and hate speech only reopen our wounds."

A sudden pelting sound started to resound throughout the aircraft and caused the three women to look up in astonishment.

The noise was rhythmic and almost poetic enough to lull one to sleep but it was much too fast and some of the noise was like the burst from a machine gun. It vaguely reminded Weiss of fingers tapping on metal but the thought of a million, maybe a billion, little fingers tapping on the aircraft was unsettling to say the least. Ruby on the other hand took it to be more ground water leaking through the soil.

"It still can't be raining right?" she asked, looking at the ceiling.

Chi simply raised a hand, "Who knows? In a week we'll be into April so any rain is plausible rain."

The suddenly felt the aircraft pitch up and then decelerate so fast that they were almost thrown to the floor.

"What the hell?" Ruby muttered, as she looked at the cockpit and saw through the glass the they were being waved off to another landing pad.

"My apologies, the Deck Master radioed in a little too late." The pilot said, pitching down and zipping towards another landing pad were several squads of Fallen soldiers were busily loading gear onto the Surface Elevator.

A massive T-90A main battle tank was parked next to them with its lights on and its motor running; the commander had his body poking out of the tank and was waiting till he was given the all clear to back up and into the elevator.

Pitching down, the pilot angled his bird just above the landing pad and shined his spotlight over the soldiers garnering their attention just before they touched down. Ruby felt the thud and shake of them landing, and was the first to stand up.

"Okay, let's go make an impression." she said, picking up her machine gun with her left hand.

Chi and Weiss stood up and followed Ruby as she opened the door and jumped out of the loud gunship. They caught the attention of a middle age mad with an insignia of a captain velcroed to the admin pouch of his plate carrier. He took off his helmet to reveal his short brown hair and walked over to Ruby.

"Captain Ambrose, of the Seventh Expeditionary Task Force. What is your purpose here?" He inquired.

"Ruby Rose, commanding officer of Surface Recon Team 7. We're going up to the surface." Ruby replied.

"I didn't know they sent in Special Forces."

"That's kinda the point, Captain." Ruby said, putting her hand on his shoulder and walking past him, "From what I hear your guys who are already up there are up shit's creek anyway; so they could use us."

"More like desperate measures is what we could use. This is the only elevator to the Twentieth we have left and the Justified just keep throwing themselves against our defenses; which wouldn't be so bad if they couldn't shoot straight." Ambrose admitted.

Ruby chuckled, "We're the desperate measures. Our mission is the liberation of Point R and the town of Fellowship. That should give you enough of a foothold to break the back of the Justified and the CCAS in the Twentieth and maybe the Slums all together."

"With only the three of you? I wish you the best, but I'm not so sure I believe in miracles anymore."

"Just give us the benefit of the doubt and we'll give you the benefit of slaughtering sheep." Ruby responded, stepping up onto the massive steel plate that would skyrocket them topside.

Weiss stepped onto it as well and had to suppress her wince as the terrible boots formed another blister. Chi had ridden this specific elevator multiple times and already could feel her stomach dropping. Ruby noticed there were a few bags and crates that were not marked.

She turned round to Ambrose and asked, "Who are these for? They don't look like standard military."

"I don't know. I was just ordered by my Major to put these on here as well; said they were for some, 'Special Guest'. It might be for you, but I wouldn't know for sure." He explained, slinging his AK74 on his shoulder.

Ruby squinted at the bags, "We'll see. Send us up."

"Yes, ma'am."

The three of them watched as Ambrose walked around the corner of the concrete structure and no sooner had he left that the metal grate was released and screeched down to slam down in front of them. They could hear the metal pulleys struggling as the high tension wire was about to be fully released from its locks.

"Did you know that this elevator design was used in the Grimm War?" Chi asked, turning towards Weiss.

The later's eyes widened considerably, "What's our chances of this thing working then?"

"Oh don't worry. It works… about fifty percent of the time."

Weiss got even more alarmed, "And what happens the other fifty percent of the time?!"

"You ever seen parmesan chicken?" Chi asked amusedly.

Weiss swallowed as sweat started to bead on her forehead, "Fuck."

"Knock it off, Chi. It only happens at least once a month." Ruby said, smirking at her girlfriend who flipped her off.

"Fuck off. Ruby I'm about to plant my Ace's buttstock between your legs, _hard_." Weiss threatened grabbing her gun off her back.

"Kinky. I should get you angry more often." Ruby laughed at her.

Chi watched the two of them bicker and chuckled to herself as the floor started raising. All conversation ceased as the giant piece of plate steel was hoisted by high-tension wires into the air at a steady pace, the orange light of the Thirty-First bathing them once again as its air space greeted them once again, just in a separate form. There was a feeling of melancholy for some and relief for others as they went back up to the ravaged paradise that was the surface. Weiss moved a fist to her chest as she watched it slowly disappear behind a wall of concrete that would guide them to Heaven. Ruby turned round even before this and used her knife to pry open a box like a makeshift crowbar. Her eyes widened as she dug through the straw and found what this box contained.

"I'll be damned. Hey Chi, come here." Ruby ordered, standing up.

Chi's head spun around, black bangs covering her right eye for a second before she walked over. Her onyx eyes widened just like Ruby's and momentarily made her stop dead. Shaking herself out of it she reached into the container and pulled out her fifty caliber sniper rifle that had even been painted with a brand new Kryptek Mandrake camouflage pattern. She looked back down and found that all her magazines were painted the same and already filled with ammunition. She pushed one of the magazines into the rifle and hefted the thirty pound firearm in her hands; causing her muscles to inflate beneath her tattoos.

"Well, shit. I guess, Macy, must have been looking out for us after all, but she even had them paint the big bitch. Didn't we always have to paint our own weapons if we wanted to?" Chi asked, still slightly stunned.

Weiss cleared her throat, "What else is there? There's more than just that crate so it must be something else we would need."

Ruby shifted over to the next box and pried it open in a similar way. She was met with more straw, but a metallic pin sticking up from it told her enough already. Ruby wasted no time in reaching inside to grab three of the hand grenades and sticking them to her belt. She then tossed one to Weiss and one to Chi who instinctively attached it to her right holster. Weiss stuck it on her belt as well before Ruby tossed two more at her and they too were added to her collection.

"We can save the rest of the hand grenades for a stockpile on the surface." Ruby said, prying open yet another container.

This one was more rectangular than it was a cube and for a good reason; this box was filled with ammunition for each person, which was dictated by different sections. Ruby returned the lid to its place and slid it next to the grenades before reaching for the last box. All of them stood around this one as it was the biggest one, and also the heaviest. Ruby slid her tanto underneath the wooden lid and pushed it up until the rolled steel pried it off to give them a sight that stunned all of them. Inside of the box was not one but ten, rocket propelled grenade launchers that were hovering over what had to be fifty rounds of their green, cone-shaped warheads.

Ruby was the first to speak through her dry mouth, "Take your knives and scratch into the wood, "HE" we need to let the guys at the top of the elevator know that we came loaded for bear."

Chi pulled a knife from underneath her skirt, "That's one way to put it. I haven't seen this much goddamn shit since I was raiding rural houses for contraband and I thought that was a lot."

Weiss knelt down next to one of the crates, "There's so much. Why did she give us all of this?"

Ruby touched her chin and thought about it for a moment before an idea slithered its way from the recesses of memory. The idea made her sick and the ringing in her ears manifested itself like that of the ones she lost that night.

"Because the CCAS is using the same tactic against the Justified that it used against the Aura Sensitives during the Extermination. A total shut down of all major roadways using armored vehicles." Ruby replied, garnering their attention immediately.

Chi sat up on her knees and looked at her leader, "All MSRs are to be blocked by armored divisions at each entryway and ghost teams are to patrol and ambush any who try and go around. I still remember those orders from Atlas. Pure fucking overkill, but it worked against people who couldn't fight back and the way it sounds, the Justified, are pretty damn close so that means…"

"They'll be waiting for us." Weiss finished for her.

Ruby nodded, "That must be why there's a stalemate in the Slums. The Fallen can't push up because the CCAS have better tactics, but the CCAS can't push out because they're spread too fucking thin thanks to the Justified. It'd be an easy stalemate to break if we weren't in the same sinking ship."

"So what do we do?" Weiss then asked.

"We stick to the plan. If we succeed and take point R as well as Fellowship away from the Justified and the CCAS then we'll have enough momentum to push the CCAS back into the Eighth and Ninth Wards while pushing the Justified back into the Twenty First and the Twenty Second. Like I said, it'll be a good foothold but it'll take more than just us to push them out of the Slums; but that's worrying for a different day." Ruby finished.

"I don't suppose you have a plan?" Chi asked, standing up.

Ruby chuckled as she brushed the hair out of her eyes, "I'm glad you asked, Chinglish. We're just going to hit any stalemating army where it hurts: their supply lines. Without supplies they can't do shit but run like fuckin' rodents."

Weiss stroked her chin, "I get it, but how do we pull that off considering I'm lacking years of experience compared to you guys, and have only been doing this for about only two days?"

The elevator started vibrating a bit as the air changed its scent from that of rust to the refreshing smell of damp bark. All three of them looked towards the ceiling for the first time and saw white light streaming above them.

"It's simple, Weiss. Your objective is to get our drones and electronics back up and running so we can get as much information as possible." She touched her girlfriend on the shoulder, "There'll be plenty of time to turn you into the baddest motherfucker we can."

Weiss smiled at Ruby but that scene quickly vanished as they heard something strike the metal above them and go flying off in another direction. All three heads jerked back towards the ceiling and there eyes were suddenly filled with a firestorm of tracer rounds that sheared metal and ricocheted clean off the steel walls. Chi set her M107 down and grabbed her Masada off her back; the machine gun having only been shot recently. Weiss pulled her machine gun off her back and so did Ruby, their gazes looking at each other for only about a second.

"Well, I guess a trial by fire works too." Ruby muttered, pulling the bolt back on her 416.

Weiss cocked her machine gun as well and let the sling hold it in front of her body while her left hand lay limply around the foregrip and her right hand hugged the pistol grip, with index finger hovering over the trigger. She found that she was surprisingly calm since she was about to be a situation where she could blow somebody's head off, or they could do the same to her. However, there was one thing they had going for them; they had the element of surprise.

Up on the surface, Yatsuhashi, landed face-first in a puddle of mud that splashed around his large body as yet another bullet ricocheted off his helmet, leaving a large gash just below the first one that sent him to the ground in the first place. He picked himself up, but was forced to the ground once again as five shots imbedded themselves in the wood above him; his yellow eyes peaking out to see his second in command fall down in front of him with his head completely gone as composite armor from his helmet and bloody bone from his skull rained down just like the water that fell from the sky. Yatsu had to tear himself away from the grisly sight of his friend's corpse only to be faced with another member of his squad with his lower half blown off and only one arm left. The man's face imprinted itself on Yatsu's conscience, but not before a fly landed on his only remaining eye ball. Yatsu unclasped the chin strap on his now useless helmet and felt fire in every vein, nerve, and wound as he looked around and saw that his whole squad had been reduced to bloody puss. He had been these men for over a year and known each one of their names, their family's names, hell even some of their children's names. They had accepted him as their leader and now he would have to write a letter for each one of them as a way of atonement for holding them in one place that was already gone. However, that also meant another thing. They would not come back and while half of it was his fault, there was also a lot of blame to go around… and he intended to make them pay for it.

Yatsu spun around and began crawling inside of a small bunker just outside of the Surface Elevator. He crawled inside of the concrete structure, dragging his blood and dirt stained self over another body of his squad's origin, he set his back against the only solid wall left and grasped its top with his fingers. He peaked over in time to see no less than twenty men advancing towards him in full sprint that also included two trucks that featured a fifty caliber machine gun and a recoilless rifle attached to their beds. Yatsu let go and fell back into his sitting position and reached down next to the dead body and pulled its shotgun free from its hands. He also pulled eight shells free from the soldiers plate carrier and carefully loaded the scatter gun full while also putting one shell in his pocket for reserve ammo. 'When I reload I'm dead, but if by some chance I can still pushed this shell into the chamber I'm going to shoot their goddamn commander in the mouth.' he reasoned, pumping the shotgun just as he heard the Justified soldiers begin the sloppy walk up to the elevator. Yahtsu got to his feet and had to lean down since his full height of seven feet tall was just above the bunker's limit. He lunged out and came face to face with two, very surprised, Justified soldiers. He pulled the trigger and blew a hole the size of his fist into both of them with a single round, before turning around and grabbing another soldier by his head and lifting him off the ground, he waited till his massive hand and equally massive strength crushed his skull before he threw them away like paper. He worked his way down and blasted another two soldiers before two jumped down into his trench with one in front of him and the other behind him. Yatsu reacted quickly and dropped to the crouching position as the one behind him shot the other in the throat while he planted the barrel of his shotgun into the other's stomach; blowing a small crater in him. He then laid on his back and shot into the air and blew another soldier's head clean off as the other was still falling down. Wasting no time, he then stood up and started sprinting through the trench until he came to the end of it; where he was pinned down by the makeshift gun truck that had the fifty cal on it while the other loaded its recoilless rifle. Yatsuhashi saw this just before he had to take cover and now was looking around for anything he could use to either escape, or destroy the barrier in front of him. The first thing that caught his eye was an unexploded grenade lying next to one of his fallen comrades, but that didn't completely solve his problem as he would need to expose himself in order to throw the grenade effectively and if he threw it blind it was equivalent to throwing away water in a desert. He continued to look around for a solution until his eyes caught another tunnel in the trench that would lead to the next town and was used for Fallen agents to easily get round unseen. Picking up the grenade he dove into the tunnel and crawled with all his might as the trench he was in blew up, sending him flying into the man-sized portion of the tunnel. Groaning as he stood up, he looked behind himself and saw that the tunnel had not collapsed in the explosion and silently thanked God as he picked up his shotgun and the grenade and ran down the tunnel until he heard the truck above him. He put the barrel of his shotgun to the ceiling of the tunnel and blew a hole directly underneath the truck, and before any of the Justified could figure out what was going on, he pulled the pin on the grenade and stuck it right underneath the bed of the truck. With that done he took off in the opposite direction and ran as fast as he could back towards the entrance; but horror filled his eyes as the image before him was that of the tunnel still open, but now it was smaller thanks to some of the dirt giving way. He knew he could never fit through this anymore, but if he didn't try then he wasn't worthy of all the damage he had just accomplished. He pulled his plate carrier off, leaving him bare chested and devoid of any protection, and jumped into the smaller hole and began to dig his way through just as the grenade went off and blew the truck up while also detonating its reserve ammunition. The shockwave covered a good portion of the field and even threw the gunner on the opposite gun truck twenty feet from his original position; killing him instantly. The other soldiers were either knocked down or in a similar situation as the gunner, who now looked like a pretzel. Yatsu opened his eyes to find himself back in the trench, but as his body fully came to sharp pain shot up the back of his left leg. He looked down and saw a stick jutting out of his thigh with blood pooling on the surface of his combat pants. He grit his teeth together and used his shotgun to push himself into a standing position. His mind began to numb as he started to limp forward until he started to walk normally again, the pain not being able to defeat his thirst for blood and revenge.

He took off into a full sprint, albeit slower than before, and ran towards the recovering soldiers before blowing two of them away. He then turned once again and shot another one behind him.

"Two shots left." he muttered, pumping the shotgun.

He ran passed to soldiers who were barely alive and sweeped two more soldiers off their feet before shooting both of them. Yatsu loaded his one reserve round and put the shotgun on his back as he pulled out his knife and began carving his way through even more soldiers who had yet to know what was going on. Blood covered his darkened skin as he decapitated one soldier, stabbed another, and slashed yet another's throat. However, when a fourth came up he sought to stab him however, the blade of his knife was significantly weakened to the point that when he hit the enemy's body armor the blade sheared clean off and only served to knock the wind out of his assailant. Yet, without him dead the soldier let a round slip out that impeded itself in Yatsuhashi's shoulder as two more soldiers rushed him and brought him to his knees while holding his arms out, causing the knife to fall from his hand and fall to the wet ground. Soldiers crowded around him and pointed their guns at him as a man with white, thinning hair walked in front of him. He had on a strange grey jacket on his upper torso and his pants were camoflage, while his face was framed with black glasses.

"Now that was an impressive display," the man, who was clearly their leader, began, "too bad it was for the losing side. People in this world need to understand that the weak are devoured by the strong, and you Aura Sensitives were weak before we even appeared. You are an example of your pathetic race; you lose every time but refuse to die you're like cockroaches."

Yatsuhashi looked up, "Even cockroaches can kill humans."

The response earned him a punch in the face that knocked him onto his stomach, the mud filling his mouth once again. He pushed himself up on the ground, but before he could get back on his knees he felt the barrel of a pistol being pressed against his shaven head. He looked up and saw that the leader was the owner of the pistol and the scowl on his face matched the finish on his old Mauser; it was ugly as fuck.

"Maybe if you shoot them in the head they would finally die." he said.

Yatsu closed his eyes as he waited for the split second that every pain, noise, and image would fade away to where he could maybe find peace. However, fate had other plans in store for him when the only noise he heard was that of the gun exploding and the officer screaming. He opened his eyes with a stunned expression, pupils like dots, and watched as the man fell to his knees clutching his stump of a hand. Everyone turned to look at the direction where the round came from and saw three individuals running towards them who had the physical features of women but moved like animals.

"What the fuck is that?!" one of the soldiers yelled raising his rifle.

It belched a spray of fully automatic fire that ripped across the dirt and found its way to the woman running in between the other two; however, as the rounds sought to rip her apart, the young woman, snaked through them with a cloud of rose petals falling behind her. Yatsuhashi's mouth dropped open as he watched the woman raise her machine gun to only shoot three rounds, but it was these three rounds that took out three of the seven men around him; their skulls cracked open like jars of jelly. The next one looked like a jet of black lightning as her clothing blurred just like her comrade's she was moving so fast, yet as he watched her more intently he noticed that her movements were off and she appeared to sail along the ground as if levitating. She finally touched the ground in a crouched position and sent several rounds of 5.56 through the bodies of the two men closest to him, before a strange glyph formed beneath her and sent her flying over the ground again with a shockwave that rivaled a frag grenade. He watched as her boots caught the grass and up rooted the overgrown mess as rounds sailed passed her. She seemed inexperienced when compared to the first one, her shots were too imprecise, but she didn't hit him and managed to kill two of his attackers which proved she was capable. Suddenly his thoughts were shattered by the last two soldiers each taking a hit their body armor, knocking the wind out of them, but one was taken out of the equation all together when his head was ripped open by another round as a woman in a red cheongsam leaped over him, planted her red high heel in the officer's throat and landed in front of the winded soldier. Her tattooed hands grabbed him by the collar and planted her right fist deep in his stomach; her enhanced strength cracking the ceramic plate in his carrier. He slumped over unconscious before Chi allowed him to fall to the ground. She then turned round as Yastu flipped over onto his back and for a moment he thought she was looking at him but found her gaze was more trained on the man next to him; the officer. She moved to her left a bit, causing more water to fall from her hat, and the first woman appeared next to her as red blur mixed with rose petals. The last woman was the next to appear and she simply walked next to the taller of the three, who clearly seemed to be the leader. Her cerulean eyes looked at Yatsu for a moment before she said her leader's name for the first time.

"Ruby." she said, motioning towards him.

Ruby turned to him and walked forward as her red tipped hair dripped from the rain. She pushed her machine gun onto her back and knelt down in front of Yatsuhashi, her neck, collarbone, and portions of her cleavage stained with someone else's blood.

She looked around at the burning trucks and other dead bodies that were already present when they arrived, "Are you the one who did all this?"

He looked around for a moment before nodding, "I am, who are you?"

Ruby stood up and reached out a hand, "Surface Recon Team 7, I'm their commanding officer, Ruby Rose."

Yatsuhashi's eyes widened in surprise as he reached out and the woman suddenly pulled him to his feet like he weighed nothing more than a piece of paper.

The minute he stood up the stick stuck in his leg and the shot to his shoulder wreaked havoc on his nerves and had him taking a knee on the ground. Ruby looked at him in confusion for a moment until she saw the stick in his leg.

"Yep." Chi popped her lips, "I'm not even going to ask how that happened."

"We should hurry. He needs medical attention and we can only do so much exposed like this." Weiss advised, looking behind them.

Ruby nodded, and began trying to pick him up but he refused and pushed her away.

"No!" he yelled, "Not before he dies. My men," he said through tears, "they all died because of me and him. So if I'm to live then he can die."

Ruby looked at Weiss and Chi and upon receiving a shrug from both of them her eyes fell on the shotgun lying next to Yatsu. Ruby took it into her gloved hand and helped him limp over to the man who was trying hobble away; causing Ruby to get frustrated.

"Weiss!" she yelled.

The black haired exile turned round and popped one round into his right leg, just behind the knee. He fell over and started crawling until the barrel of Weiss' Galil Ace hit him on the head causing him to stop. He looked up to see her white face as blank as paper as she kicked him over onto his back. His eyes were met the bright yellows of Yatsuhashi's as he used on hand to point the barrel of his shotgun at the man's head.

"Please, I didn't meant the comments about cockroaches. I was just doing my job. I can- I can give you names of my superiors and-" he was cut off by Chi laughing as she threw the unconscious soldier down and sat on him.

"Really? You're gonna fucking beg? You should have been a comedian rather than a terrorist, I mean why do you think I didn't kill your boy here?" she patted the unconscious man underneath her, "He's going to sing like a bird, so we actually don't give a damn about any of the fucking bullshit you're about to spill. Hey baby, you should put that big gun of yours in his mouth; might actually learn to not die like a bitch."

Yatsu pushed the barrel of his shotgun into the man's mouth as Weiss backed away and braced her machine gun on her shoulder. Ruby smirked to herself and gave the man some final words, "Remember a cockroach can live eight days without its head, let's hope you're that lucking."

He squeezed the trigger and the final shot of the battle rang through the trees.


	31. Beast of Rage

**A/N: He guys! Welcome back to Death March. I need to talk about two things before the chapter begins. The first and less severe one is that last chapter it appears that there were reviews written on Death March that** **did not** **appear in my email. Whenever a review, follow, or favorite gets added I get an email about it as I'm sure most of you know. So don't lose hope, I'm sorry that happened but don't worry. I saw it and appreciate your support and whatever question you asked before the chapter will probably answer it or you can ask again. Now the second thing is by far the most important. For about a year now I have brought you RWBY:Darkfall on a weekly basis before finishing it and now I bring you Death March on a biweekly basis. However, in this time, and with school now over for me, I don't have a source of income which means I'm going to have to get a job soon. Yet, if I do that my schedule goes up in the air and I honestly don't know when I could next get a chapter out.**

 **So I've decided that I'm going to start a ; because I love to write this and it's honestly the only thing I am fully comfortable doing. I like to write, and if I could do it for the rest of my life I would; but I can only do that with you guys and I have a few ideas of what I could give you guys for rewards, but I wanted to get your guys opinion first. If you guys have any suggestions that you'd like to see, from me, as a reward please suggest it in a review or message me. I write this to entertain you guys, and also practice for when I start writing my original story so please give this some consideration. Thanks for listening to me ramble, enjoy the chapter^_^**

Purple drapes hung lazily off their metal bars as the large window they kept hidden from view was partly visible as Macy sat in her chair, looking at the Thirty First Ward in all of its blued glory. She wore her normal robe but her hair was pulled back into a messy bun as she held a glass of wine that for some who knew of Macy's reputation; looked a little too much like blood. Behind her was a oak desk that was cluttered with letters of recommendation, maps, calendars, and a computer that had its own direct line into the Valysian net. Her mask was lying on the keyboard, while she waited for a response from Ruby when, or if, she made it to her first objective. A sigh left her red lips and she leaned back in her chair. The room itself was accented by a red carpet and several expensive vases that she had purchased with her own money as well as a small picture of Ruby carefully hidden from view; next to a bookshelf. She had sent the guards out and her new maid Marie was given permission to go to bed while she sat there and just thought for a moment; however, this was just a front for a meeting she had been anticipating for a long time yet always presented itself at the most… inopportune of moments. Her ears caught a faint rush of air as she leaned forward once again, only this time she rested her elbow on her thigh and held her head up with its hand. She was a simple woman at heart. Cheap wine, microwavable meals when she can't be bothered, the ability to have a day where she could laze around without getting dressed, going to bed at nine and then waking up at nine; it was these little things that she wished for when she was doing any kind of business. Not that she was lazy, but the desire to be lazy was always present around her and was a byproduct of her days being a literal librarian, or more accurately a bored librarian.

Reclining back in her chair she opened her lips to speak, "Just because you have a semblance that makes you invisible does not mean you don't exist, Ambassador Belladonna."

Macy turned her chair around and watched as the purple haired vixen stepped out from the shadows with the pistol of her chain scythe pointed at her. Blake's cat ears twitched in annoyance at the thought of being discovered by someone who didn't have the nerve to even attempt to find her.

Macy smirked at the Faunus, "I will say the fact that you made it all the way down here without getting discovered is very impressive… or at least it would be-"

"Stop. Talking." Blake commanded, taking steps towards her.

The woman pissed her off to no end. The way she talked, walked, even the way she smelled made Blake sick, but for the life of her she couldn't seem to do a damn thing to her. It was like the world forbade her from doing anything to this fallen librarian. For her divine intervention was a factor that was just all too real in her life.

Macy rolled her eyes, "Come now. Even you know you couldn't kill me even if you shot me in the head right now. I've been around too long and devoured too many."

"All the more reason to put you down like the dog you are. Can you honestly sit there and give me a reason to not kill you? Your memory is slipping if you think it was so long ago that you ordered my death."

"Your mistake is in thinking I forgot, also do you really think I you would get into this place without someone letting you in? I knew you were following us from the moment we entered the tunnel, so if I were you I'd sit down and enjoy yourself before I beat you into the floor you little shit. You're going to listen to me."

Macy green eyes transfused to her red oracles as Gambol Shroud was ripped from Blake's hand, flew across the room, and landed in Macy's hand. The whole motion happening so fast and with so much force that Blake almost fell over. She rocked back and forth on her boots as she tried to regain her balance.

"Sit." Macy instructed as a chair hovered above them and sat itself in front of Macy's desk.

Blake looked around cautiously, but she knew the only option she had was to entertain whatever conversation her nemesis had in store for her. She stepped forward and drug her purple nails over the top of the chair before reluctantly sitting in front of Macy.

"Now was that so bad?" She mocked, holding Gambol Shroud in her hands whilst admiring its design, "You know, if you wanted a kusarigama so bad you could have just added a chain onto this. The ribbon makes it look… shabby."

"Enough of this, Librarian." Blake said, with venom, "Tell me why you let me into the city. I'm a wanted fugitive by the Fallen and you let me slip right past-"

Macy pointed a finger at her, "Were, a wanted fugitive. You died long ago with Adam Taurus in an 'unfortunate accident', however, I am curious as to how exactly he died. I mean teeth marks aren't an accident, are they?"

Blake moved her mouth to speak but stopped mid way, and just looked out the window as she tried to forget about the events of that night once again. Macy noticed this and sought to use this to her advantage.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Blake looked back at Macy.

"This city, is the culmination of sixteen years of complacence and festering. People here have begun to accept this as the norm and have forgotten that there is a place above them. They're like sardines in a can just waiting for the CCAS to crack it open and devour them all. I'd imagine you are very familiar with this analogy?"

"Racism will get you nowhere. Why did you lead me down here?"

Macy pursed her lips before answering; her mind catching onto the most simple weaknesses and vulnerabilities. This was a game that she participated in regularly, and always had all the cards.

"Because I knew you'd chase me down here. After all the goal of that small band of Faunus Sensitives was to seek me out and, of course, destroy me. However, you ran into a snag when you came in contact with the CCAS and then the Justified detonated their bomb in Ward One. You were left out of options and as the lst of your men were killed you fled into the sewers where you found the abandoned metro and rest is history. Am I wrong?"

Blake remained silent as the older woman accurately summed up the situation she had been in upon entering the Metro.

Macy sighed as she leaned forward on her desk and rested her head in her hand, "How long will you chase me? When will you realize that I was not the one who ordered your death?" Macy leaned back, "The pieces are all in their proper place and await your call; all you have to do is say yes."

"You haven't even told me what you want me to do! Unfortunately, I don't operate like your soldiers so you're going to have to tell me what I am here for, and stop dodging the damn question." Blake responded, crossing her arms.

"Fine," Macy began, "how would like the ability to save the Aura Sensitives once again?"

Blake felt her spine stiffen to the point she was like a rock at the thought that presented itself again. 'What if I had another chance?' 'Could I really do it, or would I just fuck it up again?', were only two thoughts that frequently ripped through the blackened state of her subconscious and would make her wake up at night with tears painting her face. This happened more often then she would like to admit and it genuinely made her feel as "one that had failed one too many times".

"Playing with my emotions is something only men do, Librarian; so you must be fucking with me or hoping to fuck me. Whichever definition of that phrase applies; it doesn't help your case." Blake said.

Macy rolled her eyes, "Please if I was trying to fuck you the first way, then I would be a lot more sincere… If it were the second way, then you would already be on that couch over there; however, since I'm not being or doing either of those things, I do have some merit to my words and am being serious. But if you'd like to throw away yet another chance I could just let-"

"Fine! Just what did you have in mind?" Blake said frustrated at Macy's condescending speech.

Macy laughed to herself internally. She had won and now the terms of Blake's surrender were hers to dictate, however, as much as she wanted to turn this little pain in the ass into a puppet or maybe even use her as a chair for the rest of her life, she did have a reason for this mess rather than her passion for verbal domination.

"First, I need to ask you something. Have you ever heard of the Red Crow?"

The sound of scraping metal filled the air as the scent of blood, soil, and damp leaves wafted through the air like a ghost guarding the land. The elevator had been retaken and was now garrisoned with even more reinforcements than had been their previously, including the T-90 that Ruby had seen before going up. The three women had lain Yatsuhashi on the elevator, along with two medics, and had sent him back down to the Thirty First where he would receive proper medical treatment that they could just not give him with their current supplies. Loose strands of rouge sunlight pierced through the clouds like strands of golden string and warmed Ruby's skin for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She shut her eyes and let it relax her a bit, the feeling that she was in a warzone slipping away like water rolling off a rock. The feeling took her back to the days when the Twentieth Ward stood tall. It was a time when she could run through the fields of golden grass as the world seemed frozen around her and just like that she felt that in all the world she was the one who made it move; made it alive. It was her hands that made the frozen branches move and the birds reanimate as she ran by; her skirt and panyhose snagging and tearing, much to her mother's dismay, as she ran past the prickly pine bushes and walked across a giant stream via a tiny fallen log. She would inevitably fall into the water, staining herself with mud, before crawling to the other side like a cat. Ruby would then look at herself and quietly cry as she took the long walk of shame home to where her mother would scold her and then bathe her. But it wasn't all bad was it?

"Welcome home, Ruby." a voice suddenly called out to her in a distorted version of her mother's.

Ruby opened her eyes in time to find that her eyes had partially turned red, and K9s had started to bare from beneath her lips. She quickly adjusted herself just as Weiss asked her, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said, hoping to just leave it at that, "We should get going. I'd like to get to our first objective before it gets dark and then we can spend the night there; not exactly equipped for camping yah know?"

Weiss nodded grabbing her assault rifle, while Chi picked up her sniper rifle and hoisted it onto her shoulder with the barrel pointing at the air behind her. Ruby turned round and grabbed her machine gun as well and lead them through the field once again and only this time they headed for the woods to the right of the elevator. It was in these same forests that Ruby had run in and the very feeling of pushing the branches out of her way threatened to send her back to the memories she longed for so badly.

With every step she took the familiar trail presented itself only now it was so overgrown that had she not been wearing a jacket her arms would be full of thorns and sticks; which were the reason for Chi's sporadic use of the words, "Oww", "Shit", "Fuck", and "damn it". Weiss, for the most part, was keeping quiet and buried her mouth into the collar of her coat; but from the way she walked, Ruby, could tell that she was no better than Chi, maybe worse in fact.

"You need to come through here with a fucking machete." Chi complained, as a branch cut her leg.

Ruby snickered to herself, "Don't be a pussy, Chi. Maybe if you didn't dress like you were trying to get pussy you wouldn't act like one?"

"Do we really need to have a dick measuring contest now, Ruby? You know I get more vag then you and I'm not even really that into it." Chi stated, swatting away another branch.

"I'm actually curious, Chi, when was the last time you went down on a woman?" Weiss asked, looking around.

Chi snickered, "Last week. A P.E. teacher got into a fight with her husband and went to my bar to drown her sorrows. Long story short she had long brown hair and green eyes; also had the stamina of a horse. My tongue was stiff for the rest of the day and the next afterwards."

"Too much information, Chinglish." Ruby said, before stopping in the middle of the trail, "We're about three hundred meters out. Let's take this slow, God willing the Justified haven't found this place yet."

All talking ceased as Ruby's gun rose and she started walking deeper into the forest as Weiss raised her own machine gun and started watching their sides while Chi made sure let her eyes dust the forest they had already traversed; years of doing counter-terrorism work in the alpine forests of Atlas made her not only prepared for an ambush but flawless at predicting them. Her eyes were sharp because a majority of the time she had worked well after midnight, yet she chose not to rely on them more than she had too since she had learned another thing in the frozen hell that was Atlas' radicalised countryside- your eyes were easily fooled but your ears were not. On one particular occasion she had been deployed with her team when the sun was still out and she found out first hand what "Snow Blindness" was, in fact, she got shot because of it and caught hell from her commander and then got destroyed by her mother when word got out. It was at that point that she realized just how fast things could turn to shit in a situation like this and vowed that she would be faster every time.

For Weiss the situation was strange, almost foreign to her. Ruby had given her the basic instruction on what would be going on and how to react to such situations, but it was still a challenge; especially when her other counterparts had years if not a decade of experience over her. She had to stay on her, albeit sore, toes and keep her eyes open as she new more than well the consequences of daydreaming in a time like this. Plus the fact that the Slums were now considered to be more or less a war zone had a way of commanding one's emotions and directing them to the most basic human instinct: survival.

Ruby kept herself calm and didn't really listen to her feelings when it came to the situation. It was just another job, and she would reserve her thoughts for when they came to some sort of a safe position. Thus, she pushed her way through the brush with her left hand while her right hand held her machine gun, with its fire selector in the fully automatic position, to shoulder; pointing towards the oncoming clearing that soon revealed itself to Ruby, and made her breath a sigh of relief.

The three of them pushed out of the forest and lowered their weapons as they found themselves looking at a large, two story, white house with a wrap around porch. The wind blew through the area and picked up each woman's hair just before Ruby let her weapon fall to where it was, now, just held in her right hand. She took in a large breath of air and could smell the scent of wild wheat mixed with rain; sending memories back into her mind that turned it into a raging rapid of tragedy and joyfulness. The yard surrounding the house was littered with firewood and junk, but was not as bad as it could have been with most country houses. There was even a tree in the back with an old swing tied to it that probably wouldn't be any good now, but the thought was nice to think about. A simpler time, a better place, a happier life.

"Home, sweet home. Eh, Ruby?" Chi said, smiling at her leader.

Ruby shook her head, "Well, it's not exactly sweet anymore, but it's home."

"Wait, this is your house?" Weiss then asked.

"Till I was eighteen." Ruby nodded, "Surface Point R's full name is Surface Point Rose; it was named after me because I was the only one who knew it was here after… Fellowship got wiped off the map." Ruby looked back at her old house, "We should head inside, I can't believe the Justified haven't found this place yet."

"All the more reason to contact, Macy. Let her know that our first objective is secure and that everything is okay." Chi added, as she followed Ruby down the embankment with rifle on her shoulder.

They made their way across the yard rather quickly since was still the slight suspicion from all of them that they were not totally alone and getting shot by a sniper at this point was not the most desirable of fates. Ruby was the first up the stairs and fished around in her pockets while Weiss kept her eyes focused on the path they had just taken as Chi switched her rifle over to her sniper rifle and pointed it towards the north; their only real blind spot but also their most exposed point. Ruby withdrew a small, silver key and pushed it into the lock before turning it and hearing it disengage; a sound that she would never forget but didn't hear that often. She then turned the knob and pushed the door open, its' old hinges giving off quite the considerable squeak as the old home was allowed to breath once more.

"Let's go, no need to be advertising our presence by standing outside." Ruby commanded, moving away from the door.

Weiss got up immediately and headed inside while Chi grabbed both her weapons and followed her a tad slower.

"What's wrong Ruby? You don't like surprise butt sex with the business end of a .338 Lapua Magnum?" Chi joked, walking inside.

"You're are so funny, I almost puked."

Ruby watched as a satisfied smile spread across her face as she disappeared inside and gave her enough time to shake her head before following Chi.

Inside the house the first thing one came to meet was another stairway that went up to the upper floor. The individual steps were made of a type of dark wood and were greyed over by a layer of dust that made Weiss and Ruby cringe at the sight of it. To the right was the living room which featured several pieces of furniture, including a red couch, covered in plastic. There was also an old TV that from the looks of it probably wouldn't be turning on again. On the left was the kitchen and it looked like it had been remodeled more recently than the whole rest of the house. Granite counter tops, stainless steel lights and water fixtures, along with a island in the middle were just some of the things that were present; however, while they were upgrades, nothing stopped them from sticking out like a sore thumb. This small fact made the house look a little more tacky than it needed to be, but mentioning such a detail would cause Ruby to retaliate an a "appropriate" way. The last thing to notice upon entering was a wooden door next to the ascending stairway that had been painted with a single layer of white paint to match the walls. Like most of the house it was chipping off and giving the house an even more rustic feel.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste." Ruby said, walking over to the painted door, "We get down here, turn on this place's beacon and disappear back into the forest. As far as the Justified and the CCAS are concerned we do not exist yet."

She opened the door with another squeak and started to descend the stairs at such a pace that one would think that she would trip at any moment, but she didn't which surprised all those present. The three of them arrived in a basement that was even dustier than the upstairs, however, one could just faintly make out the outlines of old computer monitors that made Weiss cringe like she was being pinched. Ruby walked to center of the room without bumping into anything and turned on a small light, that was little more than a lightbulb hanging from a string. Weiss' fears were confirmed as several box-like computers came into full view, and made her silently wish that she had the luxury of her home computer to use. Yet, when Ruby turned to her she swallowed her apprehensions and just listened for a moment.

"Weiss, boot up one of these computers, if any of them even work, and there will be a file labeled, 'ACT P. R.' open it and run its program. It'll send its coordinates directly to the Fallen server and indirectly to Macy, who should be waiting for it. Password's Chrysanthemum." Ruby instructed, taking a seat on one of the tables.

"Roger that." Weiss said, pulling a dusty chair away, "What was this place suppose to be? Besides your home, obviously."

"It's a listening post. After the Extermination the CCAS was fairly prevalent in the Slums and we needed to know what they were doing. So we hid this under the ghost of an old farmhouse that just so happened to be my house. Not really the most glamorous place to to be raised, but my glamorous life was over." Ruby explained, crossing her arms.

Chi chuckled, "Ruby, we all know you're too wild to have a 'glamorous life'. That's the way we like you though so don't change."

"Yep, you're fine where you're at. I'll soften the edges that are too hard though." Weiss smiled, as her fingers danced over the keys.

Ruby scratched the back of her head as she heard Weiss start clicking, "Jesus, if I knew you guys were going to all mushy on me down here I would have stood guard up stairs. I can all but feel the thirst."

"For what? If you have tea I'll take some of that." Chi smirked.

Weiss popped her eyes over the computer screen, "I'm alright, thank you. I'll just grab a water when I we go back up."

Ruby's face deadpanned, "And that's why I don't try to make jokes; too intellectually advanced-"

"More like intellectually deficient." Chi commented, earning a glare.

Ruby's smirk twitched as she continued, "At the very least I don't have to worry about getting felt up by my team in the middle of the _night_." she conked Chi on the head, earning a sharp intake of breath from her, "Where are we at Weiss?"

Weiss clicked the mouse twice and the sighed in frustration, "This technology's fuckin' ancient, Grimm War era by the looks of it, so I'll only be able to keep the beacon up for an hour before the equipment craps out on us. I'd be able to keep it up longer if we had a Refractor Transmitter but finding one of those is a lot harder than going to a computer store."

"What's a Refractor Transmitter?" Ruby then asked.

"Expensive Fucking Phone, EFP, exhibit A." Chi surprisingly replied, "We used those things for emergencies when I was in the military. They use a unique frequency that bypasses radio waves and wraps sound around light particles so that, in theory, sound can move at the same speed as light. Never knew if that was true or not though, since the only time we ever had to use one was when the damn thing was broken, naturally, so we had to rely on our radios anyway."

"The arrogance of the Atlysians is believing that everything has military use. War and certain things to not mix as I'm sure they've found out in their territory wars with Mistral. Fucking cocksuckers." Weiss added, leaning back in her chair.

"You seem to hold some surprising animosity towards Atlas, Miss Schnee. Why is that if you were born there?" Chi asked, curiously as Ruby got lost deep in thought.

Weiss shook her head, "Because, they helped my father enslave the Faunus there."

Chi smirked, her onyx eyes searching the exile for even more while simply saying, "I understand."

"I know where we can find your transmitter." Ruby announced, "The CCAS is active in this area, and something tells me that they are not too far off from the Atlysians. At least when it comes to the gear they take into battle."

"Why would we go hunting for it though?" Chi asked, reclining back in her chair, "An hour is plenty of time for Macy to notice our signal."

"Because, there are probably Fallen elements wandering around the Twentieth Ward that got splintered off from our main force when the Justified rolled in. I mean, objective complete and everything but who says we can't find the transmitter? After all Fellowship is supposed to be occupied and if it's the CCAS we'll be able to find one anyway." Ruby explained.

Chi just shrugged her shoulders, but her eyes told a story that only one with the deepest emotions could read. She would lightly, as if by reflex from her blinking, flick her eyes all over Ruby; searching for any deeper intentions to the enhanced version of their orders that honestly were unnecessary. Ruby had rarely done anything outside of their cut and dry orders; and, at most points, Chi had pegged her to be the worst over achiever that had ever existed. However, it was for this reason that she actually found more comfort in her her young leader. If she was intelligent enough to find new ways to do the very minimum she would be fine, and for the most part that was what Ruby did- she kept her head down and did what she was told down to the letter; but this was out of character and was only worse when Chi didn't find what she was looking for. Now to be certain it was not that Chi was scared of doing extra work, but it was the principle that Ruby had decided this so suddenly that it was concerning. For now though, she would play along until she and her leader could have a discussion away from the prying eyes and timid ears of Weiss.

Chi got up from her seat just as Weiss turned the beacon on and stood up with them. She swung her rifle off her shoulder and waited for Ruby to lead them back up the stairs.

"Considering how late it is, we should stock up on some supplies before leaving. We'll be camping no matter what." Ruby said, walking back up the stairs.

The other two followed her and began grabbing the necessities that they needed to make it through the night; while Chi kept a close eye on Ruby. There was just something off about her ever since the fight. She would flex her hands randomly and nervously, and at points she would be completely lost it thought. It was like she was having a small panic attack that she seemed unaware of. However, there was something more. Yes. It was like she could see something, but it wasn't something one could easily see. She looked as if she were looking for something off in the distance but every time she looked in that direction it escaped her grasp. Chi couldn't be sure why Ruby appeared like this, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that her eyes had seen the thing that she was searching for now; and it was not necessarily a good thing.

Chi kept her mouth closed, however; and proceeded to follow Ruby and Weiss back into the forest where they set up camp just a ways from Fellowship where there was obvious paramilitary activity. Yet, they left it alone for now since they didn't have a Faunus with them or night vision so attacking the town would have been suicidal. They had eaten from their rations that had been given to them before they left and now Chi and Ruby sat next to a small, smokeless, campfire while Weiss slept; her nose just barely peeking above the sleeping bag. Ruby sat near her head, a tin cup of water in her hand, and her back braced up against a tree; her gaze was fixated on her girlfriend but every now and again she would jerk her eyes upward to scope out the forest before relaxing once again. From Chi's point of view, Ruby, looked tired. Her eyelids were heavy her breathing was slowed and her unusually docile demeanor disturbed Chi. She had never seen Ruby this distracted and on edge in her life, it was like she was a dumb schoolgirl in a horror movie she looked so paranoid.

"Ruby, you look like you're about to shit yourself, what the hell's wrong?" Chi finally asked, her arms crossed as she leaned back against a tree near Weiss' feet.

Ruby appeared to calm down when she looked at her, "I'm fine, just tired is all."

"Bullshit, see you didn't think anyone would notice, and I'm honestly surprised Weiss hasn't said something yet, but you've been twitchier than a cat in heat. You look like you're about to draw on somebody, or there about to draw on you and kill you."

Ruby listed to her objection and felt herself get nauseated, "I… Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Ruby wait!" Chi called out to her, waking Weiss in the process as Ruby disappeared in a cloud of rose petals.

Weiss rubbed her eyes, "Chi what's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Ruby. Get your shit together we're going after her." Chi instructed, grabbing her fifty at first but deciding to go with her assault rifle instead.

Ruby legs felt like rubber as she ran through the forest, the moonlight showing the sheen of cold sweat across her skin. She felt faint, her stomach churned like butter, her eyes were having trouble focusing, and just like that; as she came to an open field of Resurrection Lilies she fell down. She kicked up dirt, grass, leaves, and flower petals as she scuffed her hands on the uneven ground. She reached up to her mouth through tear filled eyes just before puking what little she had eaten into her hand; the rancid smell causing her to vomit again only with more bile present. She gagged for the last time and pushed herself up to where her eyes found the moon casting its whitish light down onto her pale skin. It was in that moment that the world faded away and two hands wrapped around her body; the left grabbing her right breast while the right wrapped itself around her waist. Suddenly she was pulled back into a bed of crimson feathers, that seemed to curl around her. A crow suddenly flew down from the night sky with wings that burned red; so red in fact that it would have dominated a mythological Phoenix. It landed on her stomach and pecked at her collarbone with its serrated beak. Ruby looked down to see that it had six eyes all together, three on each side of its head, but the appeared as two since the pair of three was loosely connected by jagged lines that looked like they had been carved with a knife.

" _Hanasu_ (Let go)" it said, suddenly.

" _Hanasu"_

" _Hanasu"_

It just kept repeating it, and it had repeated it so much that Ruby noticed it's beak was lined with four rows of sharp teeth that only helped the fact that this was no ordinary raptor.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Ruby asked, trying to push herself up.

The bird stopped its pecking and looked at her with its smoldering eyes, the crown growing from its skull coming into full view.

"Because I am you, and you are I. You exist, but I do not. People live, people die but you and I are meant to fight… for the Lunar Butterfly. She is love, I am rage together we take center stage in a tragedy of fate. For I am you, and you are I; but she will outlive me." it said, just before Ruby's eyes opened and she found herself standing in the basement of her house with Chi sitting in front of her while Weiss was on the computer.

"This technology's fuckin' ancient, Grimm War era by the looks of it, so I'll only be able to keep the beacon up for an hour before the equipment craps out on us. I'd be able to keep it up longer if we had a Refractor Transmitter but finding one of those is a lot harder than going to a computer store." Weiss said, before looking at Ruby who was still stunned.

She had to quickly recover and just took the situation at face value; she could worry about if it was real or not later.

"I doubt we would have anything like that, since the Fallen are quite literally scavenging spare parts, but when it comes to technology there's no telling what we'll find."

Weiss just shrugged her shoulders, "It was just a suggestion, in fact, I don't even know if it's that compatible with how old this stuff is. Anyway, as I understand this is objective complete?"

Ruby nodded, "Get the beacon up was our first objective and we weren't told how long to keep it up so we'll just have to assume it's good enough. How much daylight do we have left?"

Chi pulled out her scroll from one of the pouches on her holsters, "We have four hours till the sun fully sets."

'Hmm, now that I think about it. We only had three hours of daylight left the first time. So if I were to venture a guess as to which one of these realities are real, I'd have to say this one is since I remember suddenly getting lost in thought before my body started to feel strange.' Ruby thought, before answering, "Then there's no time to waste. Weiss, Macy had to have been waiting to see that beacon so somebody's probably on the way. Your new mission is to wait for them to arrive and have them help you get this listening station back in working order; you're an officer under Macy so you outrank most anybody who's not a Z-rate."

"Roger that."

"Chi, you and I are going on a recon mission to Fellowship. We need to see who's there, what they're doing there, and what their size is. Bring the sniper rifle, I'll handle your security."

Chi nodded before going back upstairs. Ruby turned back to Weiss and studied her for a bit; her long black hair falling just behind her collar and her blue eyes filled with bored concentration as she lazily clicked on the computer in front of her. For Ruby, there was something more about her; it was like she looked more mature and less timid now. Maybe the life had took to her faster than it had anybody else, but whatever it was, this small fact made Ruby feel as though her shoulders were a little bit lighter and she felt more like a girlfriend instead of a leader turned babysitter. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Weiss' shoulders; her pink lips immediately pressed against her cheek before she could protest. Weiss pressed her cheek closer to Ruby before smiling at her as she pulled away.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, resting her chin on her own bicep.

"I'm better than I'd thought I'd be. What about you?"

"Had an interesting dream. Sorry, you weren't that prominent in it."

Weiss chuckled, "That's too bad. Maybe I'll have to give you something to dream about?"

"Later, after all we are on the job."

Weiss reached up and pulled Ruby into a sloppy kiss that probably would have progressed into a full makeout session had she not pulled her pale lips away. Ruby opened her eyes upon hearing the click of their lips parting and tried to lean in again, but was stopped when Weiss pulled back even more.

"We're on the job remember." Weiss pointed out, with a mischievous smirk.

Ruby pulled away with an annoyed expression, "You're an asshole, you know that right?"

"I learned it from you, babe."

Ruby sighed as she got up and walked back up the stairs, "I guess it's shit on me day."

"Hey, don't get yourself killed. I'd rather not lose you so quickly."

"Don't worry, I was born here. I do not intend to die here."

Sometime later, Ruby, found herself crawling through the dead leaves on the outskirts of Fellowship; Chi in front of her, thankfully unable to give her a glimpse up her skirt. Chi had pushed her hat onto her back and drug her sniper rifle up to a small berm in front of them. Both women's upper bodies were covered in mud along with a majority of their lower bodies as they had crawled for over a mile in the rain. Ruby could feel dirt inside her clothes and from the way Chi moved at points it was much the same for her, but they had finally reached their point of interest and as her Mistrali counterpart set her rifle atop the berm, Ruby, felt a fleeting sense of satisfaction.

She watched as Chi adjusted the scope before being alarmed when Chi whispered, "Fuck."

"What is it?" Ruby asked, back to the berm with her eyes glued behind them.

Water dripped off the barrel of the Barrett M107 as Chi slowly shifted her position, "The CCAS have overrun the town. Justified bodies everywhere. Fires still burning this was so recent. How the fuck didn't we hear it?"

"It's probably a special forces team and the fires belonged to the Justified. I doubt they'd have their suppressors on still."

"True, but there's something off. It's like the place is abandoned." Chi objected.

Ruby liked her chapped lips, "I don't like that either. Keep your eyes on it for a few minutes more; the CCAS going into a ghost town is a little unsettling."

Chi nodded and kept her eyes peeled but only for a few moments longer as her boredom quickly took over. Believe it or not staring at two people talking amongst themselves from far away was not the most entertaining activity.

"So," Chi began, "how are you and Weiss getting along? I saw your lame excuse for a makeout session before you came up."

Ruby shook her head, not at all surprised that Chi would pick this topic, "We're fine, just going strong."

"Did you have sex with her yet?"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she saw this coming, "I'm not answering that question."

"Don't give me that high school, bullshit. I must say it's not like you to wait. The girls I heard you were with couldn't walk the day after."

"A one night stand is a lot different than an actual relationship, Chinglish."

"So you haven't slept with her. Good to know. I kind of figured it since she didn't appear to be limping or anything; can't have you being too rough with her."

Ruby squinted her eyes at her, "How would you know? Last time I checked, I've never specifically told you whether or not I was into rough sex."

Chi just looked at her, "Please, you're my friend so I believe we can't be too far off. Besides there's nothing wrong with a rough fuck; gives you more character than a whitewashed version of sex. Shows that you're actually into it."

"I find it strange that I'm getting morality advice from the most immoral person I know. Besides, if you're not into the sex then you may as well just stop; waste of time. People can get themselves off just as easily."

"You talk like you know this from experience. Look I'll be the first one to admit that my hand has gotten me through many a lonely night; but I will also say, and you can't deny this since you live it right now, that falling asleep with someone next to you and holding onto you is a whole hell of a lot better than relying on yourself to lift your spirits, constantly."

"I know, and won't disagree with you. I would be lying if I said, that I still get nightmares with her next to me. Right now though, trying to keep her safe is more of a priority."

"Keep her happy though, if you fail that then keeping her safe is literally pointless. She'll drop you like a rock and while it doesn't seem that way right now I assure you it can happen. Weiss has fallen in love with the solid foundation you stand on, and if you take that away from her, your love, admiration, guidance, nobility, you'll be like the parable of the two men where one built his house on the rock and the other on the sand. Your ability to stand tall and take everything is enough to protect her, and thus is your rock. When she falls down encourage her to get back up by showing that you can stand against this hellscape of a life we live in." Chi took her eye away from the scope and lowered her rifle, "Nothing's changed, I suggest we pull out. The longer we're here the more chances they have to see my scope glint or worse ourselves."

Ruby kept quiet as she meditated on Chi's words, but was coherent enough to nod before both of them began the long crawl back into the forest.

When they were about half way back, Ruby, signaled for them to stand up but did not give any other instruction besides the obvious one to follow her.

"What's the matter?" Chi whispered, looking behind them.

"Nothing, just something personal I need to do before we get back. We should be safe since it's forest for miles in the direction we're going." Ruby replied, matching Chi's tone.

Chi didn't say a word; however, she still looked around cautiously just on the off chance that Ruby was wrong. Yet, she did not have long to be paranoid; for just as she started to worry, Ruby, stopped in front of a large opening in the dark forest where sunlight streamed through. Chi's eyes widened as the opening reminded her of a portal in a certain book she used to read where the spirit world and the real world could only intersect at one point and that portal was it. Her faux redheaded counterpart instead listened around them and heard deafening silence that was so thick that it was like being underwater. This soothed her mind and kept up her hopes that the Justified, or the CCAS, had not found this place yet and never would. It was the glimmer of hope in a forest of darkness and if one should have the arrogance to take it away a beast of rage would certainly come for them.

"Guard the entrance." Ruby commanded, putting her rifle on her back. "I'll return soon."

Chi didn't say a word or even grunt in acknowledgement; instead she watched with bated breath as Ruby stepped inside the waterfall of light.

Glittering light, snapping leaves, virgin white petals, an aroma of sensuality filled Ruby's senses as she, for the second time technically, entered the large field of Resurrection Lilies that stood in rows and grew in ranks. She knew not the origin of these flowers or how they were so wild, yet so orderly but her consensus was that they had been taken care of but life happened and nature took over. This was the place that her mother had taken her to just before the extermination and just like that day the flowers were already open and wilting well before they were meant to. Walked a little ways further into the flower patch and looked around as a single black dot in the middle of a sea of white.

She took in a breath before demanding, "Show yourself!"

Ruby then shut her eyes and when she opened them, they found themselves back in the World of Black and Red, a World of Rage and Pain. She looked at her feet and saw that the red feathers were there but upon further inspection she noticed that they were not only feathers, but the petals of a colossal flower that vaguely reminded her of a carnation. Suddenly, she heard the sound of slime and viscera tearing behind her. Turning round her eyes fell onto a large, crimson beak pushing through the center of the flower; its ends serrated while she saw four rows of razor-sharp teeth in the creature's maw. Ruby just stared as the monster spread its wings before exiting the perverse birth canal.

"Are you going mad, yet?" It asked.

"Madness is defined as mental instability. Thus I am exceptionally stable, but I have a nasty parasite invading my thoughts."

"Call me what you will, but you should know that names have no effect on me for I was born without one, and have no desire for any such thing."

Ruby lowered her eyelids, "Don't try that crap with me. Stay out of my thoughts or we both die. Understand?"

"I am you and you are I. When you are not with me I am with you and when you are with me I am with you. This war will test you Ruby Rose, and at its end we will be one, since you are the only one who truly exists. I am your Beast of Hate and we protect the Lunar Butterfly."

Ruby opened her eyes again as the wind gently blew white petals into her thick hair. She looked around for a moment and soon found that she was no longer in the same place from where she started; but was to the far left of the entrance, at the beginning of the tree line. More specifically, she was placed in front of an old oak tree that had something carved into its trunk. Ruby immediately recognized what was on the trunk and started picking the flowers in front of her. When she had gathered around seven of the best ones she could find she went up to the tree and placed it on the roots. Standing up she then pulled out her knife and recarved the "S" and the "R" before turning her attention to the date. When the final wood chips fell she returned her knife to its rightful place and stood there for a moment to admire the handiwork before putting her hand on the trunk one last time before leaving.

Chi heard the brush shuffle from her chosen hiding place, up in a nearby tree, and jumped down when she saw Ruby standing at the entrance. She smirked at the Mistrali when she landed a few meters in front of her; the hat she wore now in its rightful place on top of her head.

"You weren't sleeping up there were you?" She asked.

Chi chuckled, "Please, only amateurs sleep in trees. I was actually playing chess with a squirrel; beat his ass too."

"Oh yeah? You're so funny." Ruby said sarcastically.

Both of them started walking back to the house while keeping a good eye on their surroundings.

"I'm glad you think so. What were you doing back there anyway? You either had to take the longest piss in history, or you were taking a shit… _or_ you needed some time to think about Weiss. Alone. With your hand in your pants." Chi insinuated with a mischievous smirk.

Ruby rolled her eyes again, "Chi, I can think of several other places I'd rather masturbate than an open fucking field. Like a lake would be more practical."

"Yeah, but do you have any idea how boring that would be? Like all you could really feel is water splashing around you."

"That's my point. I'd rather have it be boring and safe than risk bugs crawling all over me." Ruby explained, as her spine shivered.

"Oh right. I forgot about your insectophobia, so what were you doing back there anyway?" Chi asked, genuinely curious now.

"Nothing much. Just visiting my mom." Ruby replied.

"Oh, I see. How is she?"

"Had to recarve the tree, but other than that she's fine."

Both of them pushed through a thicket before Chi responded with, "You know, we should really get her an actual headstone. Just cut the tree down and stick it on the stump."

"I'd be too obvious though. The main reason that we just used the tree was to keep it as inconspicuous as possible, but back then the CCAS were on the lookout for graves so I guess it may be safe now." Ruby admitted, considering the Lily Field was deserted.

Chi walked just a tad faster so she could nudge Ruby's shoulder with her own. The younger woman's attention being drawn back to her.

"We can always do it later. After all the only place she goes is with you."

Ruby shuddered at that, "Don't say that. I don't like the idea of her going to the bathroom with me."

Chi snorted as she suddenly started snickering, "I don't think she's that bad. I imagine that your mother had some sense of privacy."

"No, I can still feel her watching me dress."

With a thud, Chi, stopped dead and just stared at Ruby. Her eyes trying to search for whether or not she was joking or not.

Ruby turned around with a quizzical look on her face before shamefully realizing what Chi thought she meant.

"I was, um… It was a joke."

Chi walked over to Ruby and put her hands on her shoulders; the woman letting out a heavy sigh as she did.

She looked into Ruby's eyes with her dark ones and said, "A good joke book, is something I'm getting you."

Ruby smiled at her and shook her head before gently pulling away from her and turning back in the direction of the house. As they continued to walk they saw the forest become increasingly sparse and before long the field that contained her house came into view and from the looks of it a small squad of, not the standard Fallen they had expected, but Bloodhounds had arrived in a black Humvee and were currently carrying computer equipment back out and in. Ruby and Chi looked at each other, neither wanting to comment on how Weiss had managed to get them to work with her, and just turned toward the house again. However, when Ruby started to walk she couldn't help but notice that Chi wasn't following her; thus she turned around and looked at the older woman on the up slope.

"Realized something, just now. I almost got my head blown off today." she said, her eyes harder than Ruby's steel.

"I'm pretty sure that's in our job description, Chinglish." she replied, not fully understanding the implications.

Chi shook her head when her mouth was a perfect, emotionless line, "No. What enemy force can control the battlefield without being there? A unit that is fifty percent imagination, and fifty percent lethal precision. The one unit that can make an enemy force disappear with only one shot?"

Ruby squinted her eyes at Chi as the wind whipped around them like a crazed dog; her mind trying to figure out whether or not her teammate was messing with her. However, as she thought about it more her eyes widened as her mind was flooded by the answer.

"A sniper." Ruby muttered.

Chi nodded in affirmation, "We crawled in there and I'm such an idiot that I didn't even recognize how two men could feel so safe out in the open. In reality, we either got so damn lucky that he was sleeping… or he wants us to feel safe enough to go on an open assault. It's a clever bait, but not one I hadn't seen previously."

"I bet you this motherfucker smiles when he shoots someone in the throat too. However, he fucked up letting us get away." Ruby turned and started walking with Chi following her this time, "He's too arrogant. To him he's God and no one can challenge his authority; but we have dealt with arrogant snipers before. The thing that kills them is…"

"... they think their bulletproof." Chi finished for her.

Ruby reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone whilst also putting a cigarette in her mouth. Chi looked at her quizzically.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Macy. I have a plan for our little Death Officer."

The line opened and Macy's french accented, "Hello." came through.

"Objective One is complete, as I'm sure you know, but I need something else to complete my other one." Ruby announced.

"Go on."

"I need something that will quash an enemy sniper to the effect of an ant. I plan to make an example of this arrogant prick."

Macy smiled as she leaned back in her desk, "I believe, I have just the thing. Their callsign is _Panzer_ (Tank). _Jager_ (Hunter).

The Surface Elevator located in the Twentieth Ward was a mess with soldiers building defenses of various kinds. From titanium tank traps, to H2HB and DSHK fifty caliber weapon systems positioned behind sandbags that were leaking all over the ground. There were even Armored Personnel Carriers that featured 14.5 and 20 millimeter auto cannons that could, at the very least, rip a human being in two but most of the time would just explode them. Yet, during all of this Fallen troops were also coming to the surface to, not only strengthen the front line, but push it back. Amongst these people there was an old T-90 series tank that had been upgraded with reactive armor and enhanced weaponry that included a KPV 14.5mm machine gun for the commander and a smooth bore, 200mm, cannon. Inside it held twenty sabot rounds, twenty high explosive, and three smoke shells. All in all these upgrades made the tank heavy and sluggish, yet speed was not this tank's job; or so the commander would say. This tank was meant for taking hits and dishing out a massive amount of pain. Said commander now sat with hatch open and arms along the ring that the hatch fit into. He had a long, black, beard and his eyes were hard and icy, like blue steel. Tufts of black hair stuck from the back of his hat, but even that was still short. He watched as the tank dipped down onto uneven ground, kicked up dirt, and then plowed its way through until it came to a halt in front of the tree line. The man wiped his brow just as he heard a hazy transmission begin crackling inside his radio.

"Commander Zastava, you are to proceed to Surface Point R and report to Surface Recon Commander Ruby Rose. You are then under her command. How Copy?" asked Macy's distorted, but discernible voice.

"Solid Copy." He began, " _Panzerjager_ rolling. Out." He then switched the channel back to his team, "William's double check GPS, and lockdown Surface Point R. Johnson, turn us thirty degrees to the right and proceed straight for two hundred meters."

Zastava watched as the base of his tank rotated before its treads tore through the ground in front of them. He grabbed his binoculars and looked for an opening in the tree line, 'Surface Recon? I wonder what they want.'

Ruby and Chi walked up to the Humvee that was currently parked outside; its machine gun pointed haphazardly towards the clearing sky. The soldiers it belonged her to were busily carrying old computer equipment and throwing it in a large pile, that didn't look too different from the other scrap piles around the house, before returning inside to where Weiss was. Ruby and Chi watched them for a moment before following one of them inside, their boots getting the carpet muddy and making Ruby twitch.

Chi noticed this and grabbed her shoulder, "Kill them later, have them scrub the floors sooner than later."

Ruby turned her head toward her Mistrali partner and gave her an odd, twitching smile. Inside, Ruby, was having a small panic attack that was more categorized by annoyance than it was by worry; however, she took a breath and calmed herself down before calling for the squad's officer. She was greeted by a younger man whose face was squared off at the chin and had a deep scar on his right cheek.

"Captain Argo, Ma'am." he saluted her, "My men and I were sent as reinforcements by your commander, and are now assigned to you and your team."

Ruby nodded, "Perfect, come with me."

They walked past him and proceeded down the stairs once more where they soon found Weiss sitting at the same computer she had been at previously only with considerably less dust. She had on a headset now and was frantically scratching down something on a yellowed notebook. Her gaze would cut back between the monitor and the notebook with the precision that made her brow a constant furrow. Ruby recognized this look from when they worked together and she knew that Weiss was just trying to keep herself busy, because if she didn't then her mind would wander and fill her with all sorts of worrying thought. Putting her fingers into her mouth, Ruby, whistled and was surprised as it caught Weiss attention immediately; the tension in her shoulders going away so quickly it looked like she let go of a shrug.

"How did it go?" She asked, taking the headset off.

"Oh we're just fine. There's mud down my cleavage, leaves in my hair," Ruby pulled a soggy leaf from her hair, "a stick currently stabbing me in the side… oh yeah, and my underwear has never been wetter in my life."

Ruby looked at Chi as the woman looked back at her with her eyebrow cocked, "Not that kind of wet."

"Sounds fun." Weiss commented, "So was that all you did? Just play in the mud?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, before they caught a new table that had been laid out with a map of their current region spanning it. A small lantern had been placed next to it to make up for the lack of lighting in the musty basement.

"I wish, come on I'll show you what we're dealing with." Ruby said, but stopped once a soldier hurriedly stomped down the stairs.

"Sir." he said, through his balaclava, "An unidentified Fallen element is approaching us. He says he's looking for Commander Rose."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow before it dawned on her, "That was fast. We should go meet them. After all they are a key part of our plan."

Chi nodded as Weiss got up from her chair and grabbed her machine gun, which was braced up against a filing cabinet. She followed Chi up to the entry way and as the exited the front door her eyes went wide as she saw a massive tank rolling towards them. Its colors were in a Kryptek Mandrake camouflage.

"So… how does a terrorist organization get tanks and other vehicles?" she asked.

"A typical terrorist can't even begin to dream of something like this; but when you're more conservative than you are radical then you get sponsors." Chi explained, "After all Vale's been ruling the world for a long time now, and Mistral still wants to string this city up for the carnage it caused in the Extermination. So they send investors into the failed Vacui Conglomerate and manipulate their corrupt military officials into sending us supplies. Illegal arms dealing is an easy work around when it comes to avoiding a political conflict that would, without a doubt, lead to war if not a world war, thanks to Atlas and their 'save the world' campaign. They've been wanting to stomp my people out since our territories met up."

The tank tore through the ground before it finally stopped in front of them, and Zastava unbuttoned the hatch and hopped out of the tank. The man was rather short, in fact, he was shorter than Weiss who was the shortest on Team 7 at 5' 6". It almost made Chi laugh at how short he was compared to Ruby's 5' 11''; the younger woman looked like a giant, a modern day Goliath, when he stepped towards them.

"I'm told a Commander Ruby Rose is here, and we're to report to her." he stated, referencing his tank.

Ruby smirked, "I'm she. Come inside there is much to discuss."


	32. Xiexie

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Death March and I will just say; this chapter was really fun to write. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to all those who have supported this story and my writing ability. You have my deepest gratitude and I hope I can please you for the many chapters to come. So please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review it really keeps me motivated. Anyway I'll see you guys next time^_^**

Leaves slowly crunched beneath Chi's weight as the young woman slowly crawled her way to yet another overlook. The mud had tried enough since she and Ruby were last out, thankfully; now she just silently hoped everything went according to plan. The woods around her were just as quiet as before, yet, she still felt an uneasy tingly down her back. One that at the slightest movement around her would send Chi into a motion of flipping over and pointing her pistol in its direction. However, this never came to fruition as she drug the heavy fifty caliber sniper rifle along the ground; her hat already on her back as she tried her best to stay concealed behind the bushes that dotted the forest floor.

She soon looked up to see a large earthen protrusion sticking up from the ground. She looked around it and noticed that it was a jagged cliff and after years of weathering the ground had not only withered away, but had straight up fallen off in the form of mud or rocks; a natural form of destruction that would help conceal her. However, the was one main issue with this sniping point: unstable ground tended to multiply. As Chi crawled over the ground she could tell that it was not as solid as it could be and the previous thunderstorms hadn't helped as there was a fresh ravean splitting apart the ground mere inches away from the earthen protrusion. Chi couldn't help looking down into the jagged scar and as she peered through the mess of roots and branches she estimated that it had to be at least a two hundred foot drop; well it was two hundred feet if you landed like a sack and stayed where you were- if not then the two hundred feet was quadrupled to a height that one could barely have survived. This did not help Chi's nerves as she constantly reminded herself of how stupid this was and how she should find a different spot; but when she looked at her watch she realized that she was more or less out of time.

"Okay, Chi." she began, trying to ease hidden nerves, "You've been shot, stabbed, damn near blown up, and you've got the biggest girl balls in the world. Nothing to fear."

She pulled her sniper rifle up and slid it to wear the muzzle brake was just a few inches from the beginning of a small divot next to the protrusion. There was ample grass in the area she was in, yet she still pulled her black scarf up to cover the lower half of her face; it was a way to break up even more of her silhouette from the prying eyes of an unseen enemy- the enemy sniper. Chi had done several cosmetic changes to her sniper rifle since accepting Ruby's plan more than a day ago.

Chi had a good starting point with the fact that the sniper rifle already was a dark earthen color; thus the only thing she had to do was make it less flat and more three dimensional. So she used a light grey to form lines around the rifle before using a cut out stencil, plus some normal grass she had retrieved from a nearby field, to create an even more intricate design using a mossy, green paint. The last thing she did, which was the most tedious and frustrating task, was use some old mosquito netting to fashion together a camouflage wrap utilizing various blades of grass and dead leaves. She had found the netting inside an old car next to Ruby's house; the very thought of the nasty smell almost made her gag. However, she kept the thought at bay and refocused herself on the current task at hand.

She reached up to her ear and clicked a button on the small headset she had been provided, "I'm in position. I can see Fellowship and all corresponding hills to the northeast, how copy?"

"Solid copy," came Weiss' voice from inside Ruby's basement, "any sign of the enemy outside the town?"

Chi took a moment to look through her scope, but couldn't see anything without examining it further, "Unknown, at this point and time all seems clear and quiet."

"Roger. Resume radio silence, and observe the situation. Main objective, find and eliminate the enemy sniper. Out."

Chi heard the line close and let herself a moment of breath before she reached down to her belt, which was a new addition for her outfit, and grabbed a pair of binoculars.

Her vision ran across the foot hills, bluffs, and even the town itself which was the only sign of life she could see. This was not surprising and as she scanned over it again, the same problem reared its ugly head like a snake playing with its food. The Twentieth Ward was not a unique region in the slightest. It was mainly an agricultural ward much like the rest of the Slums, and what wasn't used for farmland was usually just left to overgrow. This was why Chi was having a hard time seeing anything out of place; everything looked out of place but this did give her an idea of what to look for. She started to scan across the hills once again and this time she started looking for anything in order, too precise, too perfect, something that nature would find detestable. It was, to her astonishment, that she began to notice things, or rather multiple things. Along each on of the cliffs there were small, man-sized, paths plowed through the underbrush like a mole digging its tunnels. She slowly put down her binoculars and flicked the safety off her rifle with her thumb. She focused on each one of the points through her scope while the back of her mind frantically prayed for Ruby and the others to show up already. She glanced over to the opposite hill, where Ruby and she had last observed the town, and knew that somewhere in that treeline, Panzerjager, was hiding in ambush for the time when they would begin raining hell on the enemy.

Ruby's plan was a simple one, but with the lack of heavy equipment the CCAS didn't have; it was a good one. Ruby and would take command of their reinforcements and their humvee and, in what would probably be considered as a stupid move, they would drive up the middle and into the town since the humvee was bulletproof enough, to stop most small arms. Step two was Chi's job and she was tasked with killing the sniper once he or she started firing at the main force and Panzerjager was to serve as both a secondary sniper while support. Ruby didn't care how the sniper died just that he did one way or another. Weiss would be working their comms traffic and managing the operation from the safety of the house, which was Ruby asking a bit much of her at least from Chi's point of view; but she didn't argue. The only thing she hoped when it came to Weiss in this situation was that she'd always keep her ears open for silence; because silence meant something was wrong. Yet, as Chi thought about all these things a loud snap ripped through the air and she felt the bone in her left shoulder shift as muscle tore and her cheek burned with fire. She let out a sharp yell as the .338 round ripped through her shoulder blade and exited just after that. Chi rolled onto her back as the next round hit the cliff and before she even had a chance to get her bearings the ground gave way and slid into the ravine, taking the young Mistrali with it.

"Shi-" Chi began before biting her tongue so violently that her mouth was filled with blood.

And She tumbled down the side of the cliff, the fall removing her mic and radio before destroying them, and came to a stop five hundred feet down next to her rifle whose scope was now broken and its magazine had been knocked out; but when compared to its owner it could still function at the very least. Chi grit her blood stained teeth as she tried to sit up, her ribs shifting inside her as she realized that she couldn't move as effectively. Her arm was numb and from what she could tell her humerus had broken on the way down so now it would probably just hang there completely useless. However, her other arm was fine; yet that only gave her some form of comfort as she felt something warm start to flow down her backside. Her eyes widened as she lifted herself up with her good arm and saw that a stick was protruding from her side just above her hip.

The pain didn't matter anymore she had to get up, if not just to remove the stick and use her scarf to tie it off. Thus she willed her aura into motion and used it as a painkiller stronger than morphine and pushed herself onto her feet only to find that her her knee was dislocated and her ankle was broken.

Chi gave out a suppressed yell, her blood beginning to boil, "That son of a bitch! How did that fucker hit me?! He shot me without even seeing me, in fact, he shot me from deeper in the forest than was physically possible…"

Her rant slowed as her eyes darkened, a memory entering her head from a time in Atlas. There was a Valysian contractor who had joined a different team for a black operation and when she first saw him he looked like something out of science fiction. Sterling white power armor and a blacked out visor, complete with a special sniper rifle that had enhanced thermals on it. They called him, "Delta". Chi's aura bent her ribs back into place, but she would have it do no more. A cold hand grasp the stick within her and tore it out causing a spray of blood and fat, but the faucet was quickly sealed off by her scarf. She grabbed on end with her teeth and the other with her good hand and pulled it so hard she felt like a boa was constricting her. Next, her hand reached up to her shoulder and came back covered in blood, unfortunately, she was out of useable garments to stop the bleeding; or so she thought. She looked around silently in an attempt to find something use and began to get frustrated when she found nothing, until she remembered that there was one peice of clothing she wore that would do her no good in such a situation; modesty be damned. Chi reached under the skirt of her dress and pulled her panties down her legs and tore the elastic with her teeth; the fact that she no longer wore anything underneath her skirt not bothering her in the slightest- she could worry about somebody seeing her nethers when she was dead; if she were still alive they would be dead. She tied the underwear around her wound in a similar fashion and then pushed herself onto a knee before realizing that she would never be able to walk with such a gimp leg. Against her better judgment she healed the ankle, but not before returning her knew back to its rightful location.

When Chi tried to stand up this time she accomplished the task and now looked at her sniper rifle, thunder rippling across the newly formed clouds.

"I'll come back for you." She said, pulling her pistol from the holster and walking out of the ravine.

Upon exiting the earthen ruin, Chi, found herself in a long, narrow field of green grass that tickled her bare feet. She looked both ways, as if crossing a street, and found that the left side would take her to the town where the others would be; yet there was smirk on her face as she realized how quiet the area was. She began walking and as she got about halfway to the end of the field, Chi, jerked her body to the right as a long, sharp pole was thrust through her hat; intending to get her neck, but getting stuck in the densely woven straw instead. She looked behind her and was not at all surprised to see Delta behind her; before she bit on the blade and sent an electric shock up it strong enough to not only break the metal, but to send Delta flying back. He landed on his hands and knee before standing up and producing another blade from his left arm. Chi turned around and smiled at him; pulling her straw hat onto her head she also put her pistol away.

"What's the matter, Delta? Forget your big gun up on the cliff, or did they replace everything below the waist?" Chi reached behind her and pulled her long, serrated knife from its sheath, "Come on. Dance with me, it's not nice to leave a lady hanging."

Meanwhile, Weiss was dealing with her own battle. It had been one day since they had first come to the surface and thankfully, Macy had sent some technical operators from the Thirty First to help them, more specifically her, out. However, that did not mean her job was one that she could just sit around and watch a computer screen while Ruby and Chi did the hard work. Sure, her job was much easier than Ruby's or Chi's but when it came down to it, managing several different people from another location was mentally taxing even for her.

"Ma'am, I've got a strange energy reading coming from Commander Lee Zang's region. Could be electrical interference from the approaching storm." one of the operators said, raising his hand.

Weiss went over to his computer and looked at a blue, holographic map of the region where there was a strobing teal light that would flicker on and off. She put her hands on her hips; her grey tank top soaked in sweat as it had gotten impossibly humid that day.

"It can't be electrical interference, unless the storm wanted to dump a whole bunch in one area, even then it would have a difficult time being detected on these sensors. It has to be some type of machinery." Weiss said, walking back to her own computer.

She drug her fingers across the screen of the new monitor and her map switched to the one she had just seen on the Operator's, and watched as it turned itself on and off at random times.

Intent on finding out what was going on in the area she opened the line to Chi, but stopped suddenly when she heard that the line was dead. Weiss brought up the communications hub and saw that Chi had apparently been disconnected for more than twenty minutes.

"Double check, the communications line. Does anybody still have connection with Chi?" she asked, refreshing her own a few times.

When nobody said they could get her, Weiss, opened Panzer's channel.

"Zastava, do you have eyes on a small valley two clicks from your position? Grid reference F, 4. Over."

"Roger," came Zastava's gravelly voice, "we can see one thermal contact, but the other does not register on any optics accept magnification."

"Roger that. Hold fire until Rose gives the go ahead. Schnee out." Weiss then opened Ruby's channel, "Schnee to Rose."

"Send it." Ruby respond, as a bullet whizzed past her head.

"Chi's gone radio silent. The north is as wide open as a high school cheerleader's legs. Watch your ass. I'll keep trying to raise her, but with the storm coming comms maybe effected, over."

"Roger. If nothing happens I'll go and find Chi, she probably fell asleep or some shit. Out." Ruby brought her hand down from her headset and took her rifle again.

She pointed its barrel toward a small cafe that the CCAS were currently hiding inside. With three, well-placed, rounds she dropped the first soldier sitting on the upper floor of the two story building. The engine of the humvee rumbled behind her as she killed two more of them and allowed the humvee to get on the street; where the soldier on the fifty cal began firing on them as well- his bullets ripping large holes in plaster and humans alike. Ruby took this opportunity to push up the street, two other soldiers behind her. However, as she got to the first building her eyes got a glimpse of a small flash at the end of the road; that caused her to move her head as the bullet grazed her head and imbedded itself in the soldier directly behind her- his throat gushing blood as he slowly suffocated. The soldier behind him barely registered what had happened, before his body was riddled with so many bullets that he looked like a smoke pillar. Ruby watched them both collapse in front of her; yet she couldn't do anything. The first had almost died instantly and the other would bleed out in a moments time. His wounds were just too numerous to care for; thus she got into a crouched position and told Zastava where the machine gun was. Not more than five seconds later the gun erupted into an explosion of volcanic proportion and kicked up so much dust that it was like a small smoke screen. Ruby used this to her advantage and shoved her machine gun onto her back whilst withdrawing her katana.

She took off with enough speed to carry debris behind her and pierced through the smoke to drive her blade into the throat of a dazed officer; whom she then grabbed and used as a shield. Bullets ripped through the dead officer as Ruby climbed up his stature, jumped, and landed on one of the soldier's shoulders. She bent backwards and stabbed a soldier behind her while she crossed her feet and swung herself to decapitate a third; her sword dripping with so much blood that it looked like a river ran through it. Ruby then took her sword in both hands and drove it through the soldier she rode's stomach; rolling off of him as he fell to the ground. Two more men arrived and gasped as they looked at what happened, before Ruby reached towards them and lifted them off the ground with her aura. As she raised her blade, however, a loud crack went off behind her and the sword's blade fell to the ground; the AR500 steel having been snapped in two. Ruby turned around and her silver eyes caught a figure standing atop a nearby building with white power armor covering their body. Another shot rang out and a fifty caliber round penetrated Ruby's stomach and tore an even bigger hole through her back; however, she did not fall down, in fact she stayed standing as the wound closed itself. Yet another shot was sent her way and this one ripped her right knee apart and almost severed her leg. This caused her to drop to one knee just before her other knee was blown out. Ruby was on all fours now, but a sick smile flickered across her face when the sniper jumped down and came towards her; the sound of a blade echoing off the walls.

"They said you would be hard to kill, however, I was expecting much more." came a woman's voice, "If all you can do is make things levitate, run fast, and have a super human pain tolerance then you're just that; super human."

She picked Ruby up by the hair and lifted her a foot of the ground; the bone already in place where her knee pads once were.

"What's that smile for? Ready to see loved ones already? You should die first." she said, putting a glowing blade to Ruby's throat.

It was glowing purple and when it touched Ruby's skin it pulsed as if sound was running through it. Ruby realized what this blade was made out of and closed her lips without removing the smirk.

"You know that's illegal, right?" she gently whispered, before the sniper was knocked away by the floating soldiers.

Ruby had thrown them using her aura, and now stood with bone protruding from her knees and a hole in her stomach that was slowly disappearing. She walked over to the sniper, who was lying on her back just starting to get up, and pounced on top of her. Free hand went to her throat and choked her while she drove the broken blade through the blacked out visor; cracking the glass and making her scream as she lost sight in her left eye.

Ruby let it sit there for a moment and wrapped both hands around the sniper's neck, "Nice to meet you too, bitch."

Glass cracked as Chi used the metal end of her knife to smash Delta's visor, before ducking under his swing and planting her electrified blade into his shoulder; shorting out the suits power supply. He groaned in pain, before swinging behind him once again, and just like before, Chi, ducked underneath it and appeared in front of him. More glass cracked and turned to dust as she drove her knife into his visor and grabbed his arm and drove his own blade through his chin. She let go and smirked as he fell to the ground; his body a lifeless heap of metal and a blood-oil mixture. Chi moved to where she was standing over his head and pulled her knife out of his skull.

Before she got up, however, she heard Weiss' voice, "Chi. Chi! I swear to God if you're dead, I'm going to resurrect your lifeless ass and bury you alive."

For the first time in the course of five minutes, Chi, thought she was going crazy; but when she found herself reaching towards the body's head.

"Weiss…" she whispered in confusion.

"Say that again! This guy's comms gear sucks, what did you do to him?" Weiss asked, the mic crackling.

Chi shook her head, "How are you here, and why do you have control over his mic?"

Weiss chuckled, "He's a cyborg. I hacked his neural interface when I went to investigate a strange power reading we kept getting. Are you okay?"

Chi looked at her arm that hung limply at her side, "I'll be fine. Where's Ruby?"

"Assaulting the town. Where else would she be?"

"Stupid question. I'm going to back her up." Chi said, grabbing her pistol again.

Weiss was silent for a moment, "Go. They'll need the help. Without you there though, the North is completely open."

"You guys seemed to do fine up to this point. If we do this fast enough the CCAS won't even notice."

The purple blade vibrated as it ran through Ruby's stomach; the younger of the two women grabbing ahold of the sniper's arm as she was thrown through a nearby window. She rolled as her blood coated the floor and landed back on her feet. The sniper followed her through the window and lunged forward; now stabbing her in the shoulder as Ruby kicked her in the stomach. She flew onto her back as Ruby knelt on one knee; her aura beginning to lose control over how much damage it was trying to repair while also keeping her from feeling pain. A boot suddenly flew towards her face and caused her to cross her arms; the block earning her the pleasure of hearing her right arm crack, but not break. This was not good, and Ruby knew that. Her aura was trying its best to keep up, but she needed to regain control of the fight. Without it, she would be forced to retreat and lick her wounds; yet she was not completely out of options. Ruby pulled her block away and embraced the woman's calf; her legs lifting the Inquisitor off the floor and flinging her behind the bar- her body covered in various sorts of liquor. Ruby took this opportunity to pull her sword and eject the broken blade from its hilt. She then grabbed a new blade off her belt, one that was reinforced with titanium, and pushed that into the hilt before clicking the button to make its full length come out. When a crash resounded, Ruby, looked up from her position and saw that the sniper was busily pushing herself up from the mess of bottles. Ruby quickly sprang into action and slashed the woman's off hand, sending a few fingers into the air and the woman reeling. Her eyes caught one of the severed fingers and noticed that where one bleed the other spurted oil. This confirmed Ruby's suspicion that this sniper, this "woman", was not totally human.

Her next swing met the sniper's blade and it sent vibrations through the steel and made Ruby's hands go numb. Through all of this, however, her sword did not shatter and proved that the sniper's blade was not as powerful as it could be.

"What a terrible trick." Ruby slid her sword away from the other, and came back to pin her wrist to the bar, "Making your opponent's hands go numb, so they start over correcting. You're fighting style's cheap, and I wish I could say the same for your sword, Dusty bitch."

Unknown to Ruby, the sniper, was reaching down to her belt and her fingers were curled around the handle of a small knife. In a flash she stabbed Ruby in the side and drug it along the length of her lower rib; before tackling Ruby to the ground as she recoiled. Straddling her now she raised the knife above her head as Ruby tried to stem the river of blood currently leaking out of her; yet neither of them noticed Ruby's katana being picked up off the floor. As the knife was driven towards Ruby's chest; she closed her eyes but suddenly opened them when the knife flew across the room and the blade of her sword burst through the woman's armored chest plate-showering Ruby in blood and other fluids. She didn't know who had just saved her life, but she took the next opportunity to grab her pistol from its holster and shove its barrel into the stunned cyborg's mouth.

"Oh my God, would you just die already!" Ruby yelled, squeezing off five of the fifteen rounds in single action.

The heavy forty-five ammunition ripped apart the woman's skull and left her with not so much as half of her head's original size. The body was now stuck in an awkward straddling position, but Ruby didn't mind as she just simply slipped out from underneath it- her hand clutched at her side. She got to her feet with a little difficulty and looked around until her eyes caught sight of Chi; her back braced up against the wall, hand over her side and the cut on her face now staining over half her olive colored face in strawberry red.

"You owe me, again, Ruby Rose." Chi choked out, her onyx eyes turning toward Ruby.

Ruby smirked, "You look like shit, Chinglish." she pulled her sword free from the dead body, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Heh, it's a long story. You can't talk about me looking like shit when you look just the same." Chi twitched as she took in a deep breath, "I think I broke my ribs again on my way here. I guess they weren't fully healed yet."

Ruby moved closer to Chi and without a word she reached around Chi and lifted her up with some difficulty.

"Don't worry. I'll get you home. Daiyu would kill me if I didn't."

Chi groaned when she was brought up to her feet again, "Wait, grab that Dust blade. We can definitely-" Chi had to ease her breathing, "-use it for something."

Ruby looked at her and nodded before, slowly, unhooking the blade from its dead user. She hooked it to her belt and helped Chi limp out the door and onto the street. However, it would not be that simple as they heard somebody yell at them. They turned round and saw a twelve man squad of CCAS soldiers pointing their guns at them.

"Shit." Ruby swore, turning around to see another squad appear behind them.

Chi chuckled, "Just my fuckin' luck, huh?"

They told them not to move and one of them got up from his crouched position and started moving towards them; rifle barrel switching between either of them. Ruby's eyes were a dull grey as she watched him come closer, however, they widened and turned back to their usual silver when his helmet split open and he collapsed to the ground. The soldier's screamed, "contact" before their bodies were riddled with bullets. The squad behind them was also suffering the same fate as Naga appeared on a nearby rooftop and hosed them down with automatic fire. Bloodhounds appeared down the street behind them and finished off the remaining soldiers Naga had not killed.

As the last soldier in front of the them was shot in the back of the neck, Ruby and Chi, turned to the left and saw Weiss coming towards them. The barrel of her ACE was smoking profusely as she replaced its thirty-five round magazine and allowed the bolt to go forward again. Her feet were now clad in strange bionic heels that adjusted for terrain on the fly and her hands were covered in an exoskeleton that allowed her to bring up a holo-computer at will. Other than those new additions, she was covered in the same outfit she bought in the Thirty- first. She caught sight of the terrible shape Ruby and Chi were in and ran towards them.

"Naga! Get a stretcher and another medic up here!" Weiss commanded, grabbing Chi off of Ruby's arms and setting her down on the street.

After she had lain Chi down, Weiss, turned to Ruby and saw that the cut on her side was still bleeding and looked ugly.

"Oh my God…" Weiss touched it with her fingers and earned herself a hiss from Ruby, "I-I'm sorry." She reached onto her belt and pulled an ace bandage, "Okay, this will hold the blood in for now, but we need to get back and clean it ASAP.

"Heh, I love it when we play doctor." Ruby joked, before she felt her legs get fatigued. "Help me down."

Weiss nodded and helped get Ruby onto the ground next to Chi, "I guess we owe the Princess now."

Two medics ran over to Weiss with a stretcher and quickly learned that they would be needing one more. While one of them went to grab another stretcher the other, with the aid of Weiss put Chi on the stretcher and carried her off with the newfound help of Naga. This left Weiss to keep an eye on Ruby while they waited for the other medic to return.

Ruby took this opportunity to reach up and trace her hand over Weiss' face, but stopped when she realized that she was getting blood in her hair.

"Sorry, about that." she said, pulling her hand away.

Weiss smirked at her and interlaced her fingers with hers; not caring that her hand was still covered in a lot of blood, "Not the first time blood's gotten in my hair. We really need to stop playing doctor though."

Ruby went to laugh but stopped when she felt too much pain, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I got a bad feeling, when I hadn't heard from you or Chi in a while and I decided to call Macy. She sent the reinforcements." Weiss replied, looking down at Ruby's wound.

She pulled another bandage and set it vertically over the original in a display that looked straight out of a cartoon.

"It's gonna suck to take all that shit off." Ruby observed, trying to banish the thought.

Weiss chuckled as her hair came loose from behind her ear, "Are you going to cry?"

"I like to call it, 'slight complaining' myself."

Ruby started to feel new pain in her arms and her chest as her aura began to recede and her adrenaline wore off. She shifted uncomfortably with a groan and stopped once she felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Where do you hurt?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shifted again, "Oh you know, my back, my ribs, knees, arms… pretty much everywhere."

Suddenly she felt another prick of pain in her left thigh and when she looked up she saw Weiss pushing morphine into her. She recognized the syringe as being the one from the medkit each of them carried and this thought also reminded her that it wasn't as powerful as the actual stuff. Yet, she would not complain as any painkiller was a good painkiller in this situation. Weiss pulled the syringe free and threw it away from them before she looked up, and thanked God as she saw the medic returning.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you home." She said to Ruby before helping the medic lift her onto the stretcher.

Ruby smiled at her once more before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A day later, the house was as busy as a mall during the holiday season. Macy had joined them top side and was accompanied by the entire company, excluding Clark who was to arrive a day later. The Assault on Fellowship as it came to be known was a success and left a huge dent in the CCAS's flank while the Justified were still hammering away from the north. However, in all the mess of noise, one voice echoed above them all.

"What do you mean you fell off a cliff?!" Daiyu shrieked, as Weiss changed Chi's bandages.

Her flowery braid flung around haphazardly as the older twin freaked out on her younger sister; and from Ruby's position it looked like a secondary personification of her outrage. However, that did not stop her from snickering. The had placed Chi in a small room that had previously been used for storage; but the stuff in there was moved out to a shed nearby, even though they probably could have moved it to the rest of the trash in the yard, and a bed was moved in along with a dresser, night stand complete with a lamp, and a chair for visitors. This was where Ruby currently set with a coffee mug in her hands, bandages on her right bicep and even more beneath her tank top. Her knees had healed quite quickly after she rested and now looked brand new underneath the faded grey jeans she now wore.

"I was up in my position and the cliff gave out. I'm still alive, right?" Chi explained, as Weiss unwrapped the bandages over her bust.

Daiyu flung her hand in the air, which was holding her hat, and turned around with her hand on her exposed hip. Her brow fractured in frustration.

"Daiyu, we get it and we have talked about it this at length already; it was a dumbass decision that Chi made and thank God she was an Aura Sensitive otherwise she'd be dead right now. While I won't defend the decision, I won't deny the fact that without the enemy having a complete advantage over her it probably wouldn't have been as bad as it was." Ruby said, trying to ease the tension.

"Besides Daiyu, it's over. Scolding her for it doesn't really accomplish anything." Weiss chimed in, having Chi sit up.

Daiyu's brow relaxed before furrowing again, "That's not my-" Diayu cut herself off and took a breath, "I'm gonna get her some new clothes, after all, you had to cut them off to bandage her."

Without another word Diayu walked out of the room and grabbed her naginata off the wall. Ruby watched as she walked down the stairs and disappeared; the red dragon on her hat being the last she saw of her.

"Don't worry about her you guys. She's just a little too protective." Chi said, laying back down on the bed.

Weiss shook her head, "While that may be she does have a point, and so does Ruby. What you did was stupid and to call it anything less would be a fallacy. I'm not going any further than that."

Chi pursed her lips and just looked down at the comforter for a bit, as Weiss looked at her Ruby for a moment.

"I've said what I needed to say as well. You saved my life, and I don't think that mission was going to end any way than what it did. Having said that, such unnecessary risks are useless when it comes down to it. Once again though, half of what happened was out of your control so I don't blame you for that." Ruby stood up and hissed at the stiffness of her knees, "I'm gonna make dinner soon, any requests?"

"Pizza?" Weiss suggested packing the gauze away, "with vegetables, meat, and cheese."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "I'd have to check what we have in the way of supplies. We really should be eating MREs, but I had one of those last night and I can't take another one."

Chi nodded her head having eaten the same thing last night, "I'm not really interested in anything solid and I'm not that hungry." Weiss guessed it had to do with the amount of medication she was currently on, "But soup sounds really good to me."

"Would some ramen work? Some basil, noodles, and some finely diced chicken along with some peas if we have any?"

Chi smiled, "Thanks, Ruby."

Ruby nodded, "We'll all have ramen tonight then; and yes I'll put enough meat in there to fill you up Weiss."

"You make it sound like I'm fat."

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Ruby said, walking down the stairs.

Weiss rolled her eyes as Ruby disappeared from sight, leaving just Chi and she together in the room now.

"You know," Chi began, "she really loves you."

Weiss' mind took a dive and her cheeks got as rosy as the sun outside. It was the first time anybody had said that about them; but she figured she shouldn't be surprised that Chi would be the first one to say it.

"Well, I-I wouldn't exactly say that. We don't even say that to each other yet."

Chi let out a wheezy chuckle, "Oh I know, but it's the way she looks at you. You've gotten under her scaly skin, Weiss Schnee. A type of hard shell that I could only grow around."

"Are you saying…"

"No! Oh Jesus no. Heh, I'm too stubborn and self righteous to go after her. Besides I like it when you two are together; keeps the moral up as they say."

Weiss felt herself exhale, "I'd be lying if I said, 'I wasn't relieved'. I mean, I'm sure you could understand the suspicion I carried with me. Are you going to stab me in the back now?"

If Chi could laugh without any pain she would have, "I've never been that kind of girl and I'm especially not that kind of woman. See I'm very much like Ruby, I don't give a damn about your boyfriend or girlfriend. I can find my own, and I have to find my own because there's no point in taking something you did not earn. Now if you were sleeping around then I'd have to break your legs."

Weiss let a comedic smile spread across her face, "Please, I'm not that lonely. Besides, even though I'm kind of embarrassed to admit it, there really is nobody like Ruby; and to think I'd be saying that after a little more than a week is…"

"Scary." Chi finished for her, "I could only imagine the rollercoaster you guys are on. It's not normal for people to be as close as you guys are, I mean you look like you've been dating for a year already and you haven't even gone on one. But… I think that's why you two are special. You two are doing the things that most people would be terrified to do; and it's only earning you respect, not just as a leader, but as people as well."

"Thanks, Chi. That really… means a lot."

"Don't mention it. One should be nice to their doctor, otherwise you might overdose me on painkillers or give me a yeast infection or some shit."

Weiss had to snicker for a moment, "I mean I could, but getting away with murder isn't my strong suit." She turned to look out the window for a second and saw that rainwater was gently streaming down the spotted glass panes, "So it finally started raining, huh?"

"Reminds me of home during the rainy season. Although, I'm kind of grateful I'm not helping my mom in the rice fields." Chi commented, as she brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

It was this comment that jogged Weiss memory back to a week before, "Is everything okay at home, Chi? Ruby was suppose to tell me about it, but it slipped her mind."

"I'm not surprised. She does have a lot on her mind with being our boss and your lover. Yet, I think one is harder than the other… well, at least for one you could expect forgiveness the next day."

"No, I-I mean, I understand why and I don't blame her; but, in truth, I just remembered it."

Chi smirked at the fumbling woman, "My mom has terminal leukemia and was given three months to live. We found that out four months ago, Daiyu and I, and now we're kind of just waiting to see what could happen."

"I take it that's why Diayu is all over you about this."

Chi nodded in affirmation.

"I'm sorry, Chi. What happens if…" Weiss felt the silence implied the ending of her sentence.

"Daiyu and I are free to go back to Mistral for a time, before returning here. It's an indescribable feeling you know? You want her to get better so bad, but deeper down you just want it to be over. You feel like you're whole life is a cage, a giant powder keg that will fizzle out or explode like an atom bomb and change you forever. I can trust that everything I say from this point will stay in this room?"

Weiss' expression lowered before nodding; too many thoughts and memories swirling around to make her say the contrary which didn't exist any how.

"Don't tell my sister, but for me mom's already gone. She stopped being there when the treatments destroyed her personality. Now I'm just waiting for when we get the call, so I can finally stop pretending and accept it. Good old Viper, will be back to her old self and when I go I can see her again." Chi said, wiping her eyes.

Weiss handed her a tissue from the box on the night stand.

She giggled at this, "Now look what I've done." Chi took the tissue, "I ruined the mascara, Macy spent all morning helping me with."

Weiss laughed at this as well, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. After all it gets wiped off anyway." It was during this time that another thought popped into her head, "So your mom's name is… Viper?"

Meanwhile, Ruby stretched her arms over her head to tie her hair back. Her legs were still painfully stiff, and her midsection felt tight but it was nothing she couldn't manage. At the very least her knees would stop hurting once she actually sat down for a moment. In front of her sat a large pot, that was usually meant for spaghetti, bringing water to a boil. Usually one would not use such a large pot, but this was being served to the entirety of the Bloodhounds as a way to boost moral. Ruby had gotten the necessary ingredients, and even a few surprise ones from the store room located just off the kitchen, and now waited till the pot came to a proper boil before sticking in the hard noodles. To the left of the pot, the stove, had a unique feature of also being a grill; this was perfect since she would have to grill chicken; but first things first the noodles. She grabbed the hard lines from the box and stuck them in on one of thier ends. After putting three or so, handfuls in she decided that would be enough and turned around to start chopping basil but she stopped when she heard the screen door open. Ruby looked quizzically towards the door, knife in hand, and smirked when she saw Diayu's black cheongsam and ornate straw hat walk through the door; plastic bag containing clothes for Chi in hand.

The woman almost walked right past her had she not noticed the sound of boiling water, "Ruby? What are you doing?"

Ruby laughed, "What does it look like, Daiyu? I'm making dinner for everyone."

"Doesn't that usually get done by a team of cooks? Not just one person in a small kitchen?"

"Are you offering to help me?" Ruby asked, with a knowing smirk on her face.

Daiyu's eye widened and her mouth opened to protest, but Ruby was more straightforward and liked to prove her point.

"Come on, it'll give you a reason to relax for a bit and not have you explode all over Chi again. Lord knows we all need a moment after all." Ruby reasoned, holding her hand up in offering.

Daiyu looked to the bag in her hand once more and then back to Ruby; before finally slumping her shoulders and surrendering the bag over to a nearby chair. She then took her hat and gloves off and sat them on the same chair before walking over to Ruby. Daiyu wore a defeated look on her face that was more comedic than it was concerning.

"What would you have me do?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

Ruby chuckled, "First I want you to relax. Second I need you to chop this basil, garlic and crush these nuts so I can add them to the pot."

Daiyu accepted the knife from Ruby with a confused look on her face, "Those are some interesting ingredients for ramen."

Ruby checked on the noodles, "Heh, I had a lot of time to experiment with Chi when we were stationed in the city. She was the teacher and I was more of the… prodigy. We actually discovered this recipe by accident when we were just screwing around. Turns out that peanuts are a good flavoring when crushed and cooked into a broth."

"Hm, seems like simpler times then." Daiyu began cutting up the ingredients while Ruby put two chicken breasts on the grill, "I remember back in Mistral we used to use wild boar for the meat. It was perfect, especially when barbecued; the meat just fell off the bone and mixed with spicy barbecue sauce it was… as my sister would say, 'Better than sex'."

"Oh my God, stop it Daiyu. You can't talk to me about food when I'm making it; I'm already starved from eating almost nothing all day." Ruby said, in a playful tone.

Daiyu laughed, "Sorry."

The two women worked in comfortable silence after that. The rain hitting the windows guiding their movements as Diayu began crushing the peanuts into a fine powder while Ruby sliced some onions and threw them into the pot; her eyes watering like crazy. This earned a laugh from Diayu, before Ruby asked her for the salt and the pepper which was then added to the pot. It was at this point that everything was almost ready and all Ruby needed now was the peanuts; which Diayu happily handed to her. Ruby took note of the happier mood Daiyu seemed to be in and smiled as she pushed the powder into the pot to mix in with the boiling broth.

"Feeling better now?" Ruby asked, gently stirring the pot.

Diayu looked at the chicken and flipped it over for her, "I am. I tend to feel better when I work on something, or distract myself with something. I guess it runs in the family."

"It does." Ruby confirmed, "Chi's the exact same way. I take it Viper is like that as well?"

Daiyu gave a woeful chuckle, "She is, good old mom; coming out in the form of her daughters."

Ruby frowned since this would be the time she would really have to press Diayu; who seemed a lot better from earlier.

"You can't tell me that the reason you were so mad at Chi was simply because she was so reckless, you know that right?"

An awkward silence filled the air as Daiyu just looked down and continued to keep the chicken from burning. Ruby, on the other hand, stood there staring at Daiyu; her silver eyes like a dull steel wall that commanded the other woman to answer and get it over with. It was this look that broke her down and made her speak.

"She's going to kill herself before our mom dies." Daiyu said, staring.

"No, she's not. Chi doesn't work like that and you know it. Just because she gets hurt does not mean she's trying to beat your mom to the punch. We work in place of real soldiers so you can't chalk it up to Chi wanting to kill herself. When's the last time you took some time to really think about the situation you're in, Daiyu? Ruby asked, turning the stove off.

Daiyu gave her a sideways glance with her topaz eyes, "What are you talking about, Ruby? There hasn't been a moment I don't know what situation I'm in."

"Really? Then why do you seem to be the only one that can't come to terms with the fact that your mom may not be alive tomorrow, or next week, or next month? Half the battle of losing someone slowly, is making room for the fact, the knowledge, that they will not be apart of your life anymore." Ruby objected, crossing her arms.

Inside Daiyu felt as if she had fallen off a cliff and landed inside a thorn bush. Her soul hurt and her heart felt as if it would explode; and beyond all that she knew that she could not win this argument without losing in some way. If she completely disregarded Ruby then she would be seen as someone who couldn't take pain, and if she took her words to heart then she would have to let go of everything she was afraid to lose; which she wasn't certain she could handle.

Ruby could see that Daiyu was teetering on the edge and deadpanned as she pushed her over, "If you're scared of losing something then stop; because you've already lost it. Keep denying it and you'll just kill yourself."

The tension seemed to float away instead of break; and the next thing Ruby knew drops of water were falling onto the grill. A look of astonishment spread over her face as Daiyu lifted her hands up to her face and covered her crying eyes.

"I just want my mom to get better." Daiyu whispered as Ruby moved to embrace her.

Ruby stroked the older woman's hair as she cried into her shoulder; a memory of her first year with Macy playing in the back of her mind- like an old VHS tape.

"She will, Daiyu. She'll go to a place where there is no pain, no sickness, and where she can see you whenever she wants to."

"But won't be able to see her!"

"Sure you can; even death can't erase a memory."

"They'll turn into nightmares."

"Only if you let them. Acknowledge that they're in the past and the nightmares are no longer scary; and the memories are even sweeter." Ruby instructed, swaying her back a forth a bit.

The two stayed like that for a little bit longer, but when Daiyu stopped crying and was now quiet; she was the first to push away. Her eyes were red, but clearer than before.

"You okay now?" Ruby asked, prepared to hug her again if need be.

Daiyu nodded, "I'm good now. No thanks, to you suffocating me there."

Ruby chuckled, "Aww you enjoyed it. You wanna keep helping me here or do you want to go see Chi now?"

Daiyu looked back at her discarded belongs, and grimaced as she looked back at the work that still needed to be done.

"Tell you what; Chi had a special request. I'll let you make that and then you can take it up to her with the clothes. After that you can come down and help me some more or I'll manage on my own. It's up to you." Ruby offered.

Daiyu nodded and made Chi's dinner, before setting everything on a tray and taking it up to her; bag hanging off her wrist.

Dinner that night went off without a hitch, and earned Ruby a multitude of compliments from everyone. She humbly thanked them, but made sure they knew it wasn't just her recipe. Everyone helped clean up and it was this action that lead Ruby where she was now; Weiss sitting next to her as they watched the moon in the sky. It was hard to believe that only a day ago the same woman was stitching her side up, and wrapping her in more gauze that most ancient mummies. She had a sneaking suspicion that Weiss had went overboard on purpose, or she did it unconsciously, but either way they were both one purpose and made Ruby laugh inside. Weiss laid her head on Ruby's shoulder; her white bangs hanging over her perfect eye.

"You really gotta stop making women cry." Weiss said, in a teasing tone.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

Weiss smiled, "Because, we only have so many tissues… and only one trash can in the room."

Ruby laughed as she brought her dimmed scroll up to check the time. It was a little past midnight and she closed her eyes in relief as she knew that their watch was almost over.

"Five more minutes, and we can go to bed."

Weiss sighed, "Thank God, I'm sorry but I'm exhausted from taking care of the wounded. The medics do good; but Christ Almighty I can't be the only person who isn't afraid to pull a bullet out of somebodies stomach. It's funny, I do more work than any doctor and I've performed so many surgeries today that a doctor would blush; and I don't even have experience doing them save for what I studied."

Ruby nodded, "We need a combat surgeon, or at least an old world doctor who doesn't piss himself when he sees a bullet wound or an undetonated RPG in someone."

Weiss shivered, "I can't believe he survived. I had to sew the motherfucker up, while someone else pumped blood into him. Next thing we know, the demolitionist detonates it without telling anybody. I should write a book on how _not_ to be a dumbass in a combat situation; or at least how to not be a moron with high explosives."

Ruby chuckled at her girlfriend's plight and held her close as the last minutes ticked away. The world surprisingly calm for the state it was in.


	33. Up next

**Up next on Death March**

"We found her last night." One of the guards said to a tall woman with ember-like eyes and black hair.

"Where was she, and why is she still wearing her mask." Cinder asked, putting her hand on the one way mirror.

"She was found in the Twenty-Second Ward; five miles away. As for the mask… she bit the handler's fingers off."

Cinder squinted her eyes at the small woman sitting at the small white table; black hair cascading down a white mask with hollow eyes. The Doll turned toward her, red pupils like reflectors.

o0o

Blake looked at Macy as she dropped the towel from her nude body.

"The problem with people nowadays is they have no faith, not hope. Thus we must restore the hope with something that does exist. Tell me Blake," Macy walked past the Faunus and grabbed her robe, "what do you believe in?"

o0o

Ruby buried her chin into her arms as she and Chi sat looking at the unconquered half of the Twentieth Ward.

"Chi, have you ever heard of the Red Crow?"

o0o

Weiss shoved her hands underneath Ruby's shirt before bringing her down into "kiss". The back of the military vehicle feeling so much warmer.

o0o

Bloody tears fell from Ruby's eyes as the Red Crow said, "You were robbed of a mother's love at birth, and destined to drown in blood. I know you're angry, no, I know you're furious." He pointed toward Neo; Ruby's fingertips creating long cuts into the steel floor, "She's doing it again. Kill her. Kill her. Murder her. Break her."

Ruby's grabbed the red sniper-scythe in her red hand; she stood up.

o0o

The flapping of wings echoed in Daiyu's ears as a razor blade ran over a piano string in her mind.

"Tell me Diayu, have you ever heard of the… Red Crow?"

 **Death March: Return of the Red Crow**

Continue the march: 7/9/17


	34. The Devil

**A/N: Welcome back to Death March! Sorry for taking an unexpected hiatus, but I needed to reevaluate some things with the story and destress. So what better way to do that than take a week off and recollect my thoughts? Now I'm back and we can start are biweekly schedule again. Yay! I also wanted to say thank you to all those who have stayed with me through this. I appreciate you so much and hope you will continue to see this through to its finish. With that said, please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. See you all later^_^**

The sound of knuckles hitting flesh echoed throughout the surrounding fields and Ruby held her forearms up in a manner that was parallel to her shoulders. Her eyes were so focused that one would think they were made of blackened steel, and her hair had been recently cut and layered; it now looked like it had a mind of its own with the back fraying up to a point and the front of it looking like a standard pixie cut with with untrimmed bangs. Even her overall hair color changed; she no longer had red highlights and instead had her whole head was colored in dark burgundy, making it seem as if she had her hair was stained with blood. Other than that, nothing about her had changed in the month that followed after the Battle of Fellowship.

Weiss, on the other hand, had begun to improve her fighting style and was the one currently wailing on Ruby with her robotic heels. Ruby formed a barrier in front of herself using her aura and waited to see if Weiss was at the level she needed to be. The first hit landed exceptionally hard, but did not break the barrier as Ruby had hoped. The second hit just as hard only this would never cut it and Weiss just simply slid off to shakily recover her balance.

Seeing that her girlfriend was spent, judged by fact her bangs stuck to her forehead like latex, Ruby sighed, "Okay, that's enough. Fifteen minute break and then we'll hit it again."

Weiss nodded with a look of frustration in her eyes as she grabbed her water bottle off her belt. Ruby grabbed her own and proceeded to drink it as she eyed Weiss.

"I think we need to focus on building up your aura before we continue with this. After all, I'm not insane and I know you're not so we both can see that this is getting us nowhere." Ruby admitted, sitting on the grass.

Weiss allowed her expression to lower as she sat next to her, "Even that sounds like an impossible wall."

"You can't look at it like that. Remember, it doesn't take much to do something; you just need the initiative to do it."

"Since when were you the optimist?"

"I've always been an optimist." Ruby joked, leaning back to brace herself up on her arms, "How are your studies going with Macy?"

Weiss thought for a moment before simply shrugging her shoulders, "Fine, I guess. I don't understand what a Kanaja is though. Like it just goes right over my head."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Weiss shook her head as she looked at the ground, "I don't know, just what are they?"

Ruby sighed internally as she tried to figure out just where to start. She couldn't really be annoyed at Weiss since it was not the easiest thing to explain and, in a non-complicated since, it was damned near impossible. Luckily, she had a medical background much like herself so that helped immensely.

"A Kanaja," Ruby began, "is a mutation within the individual Auro Virus cells when introduced to another host's cells. The mutation itself was thought impossible before our genes became contaminated with the various chemical weapons that were used during the Extermination. Now we become beasts with just the small payment of… eating those around us."

Weiss nodded, "So does that mean there are Sensitives who can't turn into a Kanaja?"

"No, we've all been contaminated. Even you are."

"How?"

"The air you breathed in that night held traces of the contaminates for weeks. So little that humans wouldn't have an ill effect, but enough for our genes to mutate. The Auro Virus was built for times of great adversity; thus it will adapt to survive."

Ruby stayed quiet for a moment after that and so did Weiss. She had thought about what she had been reading and what Macy had told her. The fact that Neo was now a Kanaja was still fresh in her mind even though she had not seen hide nor hare of her. The thought sickened her and made her mouth dry.

"Are we monsters?" she finally asked.

Ruby shook her head as she wove the grass between her fingers, "Only the Kanaja are monsters."

"But wouldn't that mean Macy and Daiyu are…"

"They know; but we can't hold it against those who know they've made terrible decisions and regret them. Otherwise we're no better than the enemies we fight. Remember, the Kanaja are all wolves and should be taken with a grain of salt at first; but even wolves protect their own." Ruby advised.

Weiss allowed herself a soft smile as she nodded at Ruby; the woman she trusted with her life, her heart, and deep down she also knew that Ruby had no intention of leaving her. It was a newfound sense of security that she had only come to know recently. Before their hugs, kisses, and overall affection felt soft; like they could break away whenever they wanted to, but now, their hugs were more rigid- neither wanting the other to go. Their kisses not only lasted longer, but were more heated and hungrier than they had ever been. It also showed when they went to bed at night when Weiss suddenly found that she had fallen asleep faster than expected. It was like Ruby was the only thing the world for her now and even though she was not totally infatuated with her, a deadly drug in their current situation, she found new ways to love her every day. The two of them were suddenly interrupted by the sound of heavy boots walking up to them. Ruby turned round to see Chi walking up to them with machine gun in hand.

"Having a picnic?" she asked, stopping a little ways away.

"What is it?" Ruby asked in disregard.

Chi's face turned grim as she set her machine gun on the ground; her new black arm and shoulder guards clicking as she did.

Sirens wailed as a pair of police cruisers raced down a deserted street in the Twenty Second Ward; behind them a armored SUV with a minigun atop it and a large, armored police van followed at a slightly slower pace. Snipers were present on the nearby buildings and as the convoy rounded another deserted corner; a large CCAS base came into view that was built into the very town. Inside of the armored van, the Doll, sat with her legs shackled and her hands cuffed. She had been stripped of her robe and ribbon leaving her completely naked, save for her mask and plastic gauntlets. Her black hair was long enough to cover her breasts, but that did not stop the guards from touching her. It was quite funny actually, when they would touch her it was more to get a rise out of her than anything; but in all honesty she could have cared less. Being raped or molested was not something she feared, in fact, when your body is completely numb you begin to wonder if feeling even existed at all or if it was a figment of one's imagination. It was for this reason that she was not scared. When you can't feel you can't reciprocate, when you can't reciprocate you get hit, when you get hit you laugh because she'd realized something that no one else had: without pain you have no weakness. It was for this reason that emerald green eyes shone clearly between her messy bangs; the light in them filled with two substances that never diffused and always sat on top of each other. One was larger than the other and the smaller was best described as her arrogance or pride, the other was something more easily defined; after all the world was run on it. The common term was hate.

The van came to a stop and Doll was suddenly lifted to her feet, only to be blinded by the back doors opening. A boot to the back sent her to the asphalt where she earned a few scrapes on her hands, knees, chin, and breasts. Some bled more than others. She moved to push herself up rather quickly but was then pulled back up to her feet by two more CCAS officers; actual Inquisitors this time.

"Find something to cover her!" yelled the guard who had kicked her, "Can't have the other prisoners jerking it to some live action porno!"

A Blackhawk helicopter roared overhead as the Inquisitors pulled a brown leather jacket taken from one of the dead prisoners, that wouldn't cover her rear end much less her vagina which meant it was a child's, and draped it over her shoulders before hitting her in the back with the butt of an M4 Carbine. This was an indication for her to start moving. She walked down a gravel path that was lined on each side with a chain link fence. At certain points an android guard would be standing as a sentry along the path with a large, M240 Bravo machine gun. It was large chunk of steel that was almost as tall as the Doll was and weighed about twenty five to thirty pounds fully loaded. The prisoners whistled in delight as they got an excellent view of her naked lower half; the feeling of hungry eyes on her was… non-existent.

"Hey, little lady you wanna come in here and break your petite pussy in on this big dick?!" One of the prisoners yelled, before getting congratulated.

Her head had been looking at the ground as she walked, but now she looked at the scrawny man that had yelled at her. The pupils of her emerald eyes turned red like a laser before saying, "People don't have sex with insects, and men don't lay with beasts." A smirk spread across her lips, "They'll get _eaten_."

Her voice was like that of a little girl, but she was too developed. Her breasts were that of a smaller D-cup; much too big for a typical younger girl, and her hips were far too wide. Had it not been for these things she would have looked like a sixteen year old girl who had not hit her growth spurt yet.

The area fell into a cold silence that matched her eyes as her red pupils faded to a normal black. She was then hit in the back to keep her moving while the prisoners slowly started to walk away; the one who had yelled at her now standing with soaked trousers and a yellow puddle beneath him.

Inside she was locked in a room bathed in white with large blacked out mirror that was meant to conceal those behind it; but for her the world wasn't so black and white, in fact, for her the mirror was not black at all, it was clear. She smirked when she saw a woman with black hair and ember eyes looking at her as if she didn't know they were there.

"You said you found her last night. Where?" Cinder asked with her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Five miles away from here in the woods." Pyrrha replied, as Jaune sat behind them, "She gave up almost without a fight."

Cinder placed her hand on the glass and squinted at the naked woman, her white mask covering everything except her mouth.

"Why is she still wearing her mask."

"She bit the handler's fingers off when he tried to remove it. That's why I said, 'Almost without a fight'."

"What was she doing?"

"Standing there on the side of the road… like she was waiting for a fucking taxi."

Pyrrha stroked her arm anxiously.

"Did you get anything out of her?"

It was Jaune's turn to chime in, "You can bet your ass we did, but it's nothing helpful. She just talked on and on and on as they searched her and undressed her. Most of what she said were taunts of a sexual or egotistical nature, but she kept saying that she was looking for someone named the Scorch… you. I must say for all the Aura Sensitives I've seen _she_ is the one that I can't wrap my head around. One moment she seems like a complete airhead the next she's spewing some inarguable philosophy. Not to mention that she's creepy as fuck… she swallowed the handler's fingers."

"Thank you, very much, Jaune." Pyrrha said, stopping him before he could go any further. "All I need to know, Cinder, is what exactly have I brought into this base?"

Cinder took a moment to reflect on her past, "The Fallen are lead by a very reclusive Kanaja: _The Shining One_. Many have questioned whether or not he actually exists; but it is surmised that he does since his Kanaja are the political leaders and talk to him directly." She turned back to the Doll, "When it comes to the Fallen leadership there is always one person who instills fear; but there has never been one to instill both fear and dread at the same damn time. This is the Doll, no name, no dental records, no birth certificate, not even a solid estimation on her age."

"Are you telling me you're scared of her, Miss Sensitive?" Pyrrha asked in an irritated tone.

Cinder turned towards her, "No, but you should be Inquisitor. After all, she's the one who's been killing your Praetorian Knights. To answer your question; a _beast_ is what you have locked in your cardboard box."

Pyrrha paled as she looked into the room and saw that the Doll was staring at them with blacked out eyes. She quickly stepped into action by pulling out her cell phone.

"Jaune get on the line with Aldrich, I want the Praetorian Guard here. I'm doubling security and I want this place on lockdown until we can get her to a cell in Sylvester." The phone finally picked up, "Inquisitor Nikos, put me through to Commander Ironwood. Tell him we have a situation in the Twenty-Second Ward and ne-" she was interrupted when a long crack ripped through the black mirror and straight through the Doll's image.

Jaune jumped up from his chair and pulled his sword out, "I think she heard you."

Doll slowly stood up and walked over to the glass like she were a runway model. She reached up and traced her fingers over the area where Cinder's face was and as she stood there; the Doll, smiled as her yellow teeth came into view. Everyone looked at Cinder and held their breath as the clock in the interrogation room ticked down.

Forty- five minutes later; Lie Ren, accompanied by Nora, entered the interrogation room where they met Doll who was so still it looked as if she were a statue.

"Hello, Inquisitor." she greeted, proving that she was alive.

Ren and Nora paid no attention to her greeting and while Ren sat down, Nora, took to leaning on the wall- silver rings decorating her limbs.

"I must say, sitting here, naked. It kind of turns me on. If this is how you treat every girl on their first date though, I'd probably be correct in saying you suck at this."

"Cut the crap, and tell me why you were standing out in the forest." Ren demanded, folding his hands in front of himself.

Doll smirked, "Is it illegal to stand in the woods?"

"For you yes."

"Pity. I guess I'll have to pee on the road then."

"So that's what you were doing?"

"No."

"Then what was it?"

"I was waiting for a ride."

"From who?"

"You."

Ren reclined back in his chair as Nora appeared to take an interest in their conversation for the first time.

"You wanted to get caught. Why?"

"Because, you have something of mine." Doll smacked her lips, "A woman. Tall, black hair, big breasts, looks like she could birth a country even after having a kid. How old is he now I wonder? Maybe three or four?"

Ren knew she was talking about Cinder and knew that the subject needed to change, "The Fallen have joined the fight against the Justified."

"Shocking revelation."

"Why? What's your goal?"

"Same as yours without out the… political correctness. We're going to exterminate them just like we're going to exterminate you… all over the walls."

Nora's fist came down on the Doll's hand and crushed the plastic as well as the bones underneath. Silence filled the room as Doll looked at her crumpled hand. It reminded her of the center of a pop can when crushed; her fingers were all bent up and into the air and her arm was no longer in line with her wrist.

"Hun, you should learn to hit someone where it actually counts." Doll taunted, pulling her hand and realigning the bones.

Nora grabbed her hair and pushed her head onto the table, "Oh yeah? Where should I start?"

Doll chuckled, "Depends on if you like foreplay or not. If you do, you can stick those metal fingers of yours in your eyes, it'd be a visual improvement."

"You bitch."

"Nora enough." Ren said, causing the woman to let go of her.

The Doll smirked as she sat up again. The ginger was nothing more than a lap dog and that's all she'd ever be.

"You can't have our informant. Thanks for trying, but you failed."

"Did I? Because I still have fifteen seconds before my job starts."

Ren looked to Nora before looking back at the Doll, "What do you mean?"

"Well, in… ten seconds you are either going to be in front of me or several places in front of me."

An irritated expression erupted across Nora's face at her words, "You just don't know when to shut the fuck up when it comes to empty threats do you?"

Suddenly, as if the lights had just been turned on, Doll's demeanor changed and her voice was no longer high pitched.

"Hey _bitch_ ," she said, her voice sounding like a more refined woman, "if you snatch is as big as your mouth then you must be pretty lame in bed for your boyfriend here."

"What did you say?!" Nora yelled, grabbing the woman by her neck and lifting her into the air.

Aldrich sent two more Inquisitors into the room in order to stop Nora, before leaving himself to speak to Ironwood.

"Oh? You have no idea what I'm talking about? That's hilarious, but I guess I won't get to see tears during this."

"What?!"

"This."

Without uttering another word, Doll, grabbed Nora's arms and effortlessly pulled them away from her before throwing her through the black mirror; showering herself in glass as the door opened. She looked that the two Inquisitors before shooting her hand towards them and making them explode showering the room in blood. Ren reached for his pistols, but was stopped when the Doll crashed her lips against his and pushed some of her blood into his mouth.

"Rip and tear, darling." she commanded, taking his phone from his pocket.

Ren's pink eyes had changed to the Doll's shade of green and burned with the same hate she orchestrated. He pulled his machine pistols free and walked into the hallway where he saw a blonde woman running for cover as the guards tried to shield her. Her head exploded as he shot her first, and then one of the guards and then a defenseless salaryman.

Doll giggled to herself as the alarm sounded. She sat on the table, crossed her legs, and dialed a number on Ren's phone shortly after she saw him slump to the ground from multiple gunshot wounds.

"Humans are completely useless." she muttered, before snapping her fingers.

His head twisted completely around before popping off like a cork. She smirked at the pulp that he had once been before hitting send on the phone. There was short pause before a chorus of blasts rocked the base and leveled buildings, caused the helipad to slide off the roof, and level anything standing outside the interrogation room. Glass shattered as small pieces of plaster burned on the floor. The area was so quiet now that it was more akin to a cemetery and in most ways it was one. Pyrrha and Jaune had been outside when it happened and were now unconscious next to the building. Aldrich had been about to board a helicopter bound for Ward One, but dove away just in time to see it slide off the roof and get crushed by the helipad. Cinder was still in her office and had felt the shakes just before her power went out.

The outside was littered with the dead or dying and as the lights flickered, Neo, appeared in the dust and began slowly walking down the same path Doll had taken earlier in the day. Her ashen hair blew wildly in the night air as she crushed the life out of the man who yelled at the Doll earlier with her foot. She calmly looked toward the door, before ripping it open with her armored hands; the steel having been no match for her Kanaja.

Doll walked into the hallway, her feet being scorched by the flames and cut by the glass; but she could feel none of it. She walked past a particular worker who looked more civilian than military and noticed the burgundy button up she wore. Stripping it from the dead body and draped it over her shoulders and buttoned it up to her navel leaving the rest unbuttoned.

She popped it's collar and muttered to herself, "Nice shirt."

She continued walking and soon came to a room where the CCAS were directing their main forces around the base. Doll looked around the room and saw there were nine people in the room and none were paying attention to her. Raising her hand she pushed all of them out of the broken windows where they were either impaled on the fencing, stuck in its razor wire, or crushed by their equipment that fell after them. With this accomplished she continued her short stroll and eventually found herself outside of Cinder's office where she was face to face with her objective.

Cinder pulled a cigarette from her lips as she looked at the Doll's unhinged expression. Since retiring to her office, Cinder, had pulled her uniform off and now wore a grey tank top and red jeans.

"Mind control. Where was that in my training?" Cinder asked in a low tone.

"Mind control is too civilized a term for what I did. Think of it as… _infection_."

"I see." Cinder placed the cigarette back in her mouth, "Shall we, Master?"

She stood up from her desk and formed two swords out of glass that landed in each hand. Doll's pupils turned bright red as waited.

"An Aura Sensitive working for the CCAS. What a bad joke." Cinder muttered.

Doll walked out of the office with blood dripping from the bottom of her shirt and staining her exposed skin. She proceeded down the deserted stairwell and arrived on the first floor where Neo now stood; her white hair stained with blood. Turning round her eyes caught sight of Doll and she walked towards her.

"Good girl, we have completed our mission." Doll congratulated, walking down the ruined hallway.

Neo soundlessly followed her until they walked out into the humid night; the base still in utter chaos. The Doll looked at her handiwork and smiled. To think something so simple had destroyed something so complex; it was exciting. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw a man fall from the roof engulfed in flames. His screams tickling a special part of her brain that caused her to laugh on reflex not off of humor; but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Why?" came a raspy voice from behind them.

She turned around and found the blonde man she had seen through the black mirror crawling towards them. Amused, she walked through a hole in the fence and stood in front of Jaune; using her toe to poke him in the head, she gave him a grotesque view of her genitals.

"You appear to be much more durable than the one with black hair. I wonder if you'll be as easy to break as him?" she asked.

"Fuck you." He spat.

She continued to poke and prod him with her foot until she rested it all the way across his face, "Sexual innuendo is unbecoming of you. It's like you're a damn fool dog in heat. How pathetic you look."

Jaune opened his mouth and bit her foot as hard as he could to the point every one of his teeth drew her blood. Doll simply looked at him with a quizzical expression before she flung him off of her using her leg. He landed on his back a few feet away; his head feeling like a pumpkin that was on the verge of cracking.

"Human's surprise me sometimes. Your irrational plans that end up destroying each other baffle me." She balanced herself on the balls of her feet and looked at Jaune, "Tell me was that the best plan you had ever come up with?"

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?"

"Why would I do that? You're the one with the internal bleeding not me." She reached onto Jaune's belt and pulled his service pistol out of his holster.

"Here's the thing you appear to not understand: When the cards are down; you civilized people are nothing more that hateful iota. An insignificant lifeform with an equally insignificant opinion. You people believe that through your glory of defeating the Grimm you will destroy us as well; but I can tell you one thing, _Himmler_ , we are _not_ the Grimm, in fact, the Grimm still haunt your nightmares while we haunt theirs. Think about it for a bit and then realize how _weak_ you truly are." Doll said, brandishing the nine millimeter to prove a point.

She then stood up and saw Pyrrha lying next to the wall and next to her lay a barely conscious boy who looked to be about seven years old. An evil thought came to mind and it caused her to lick her lips like a snake. She turned to Neo and motioned for her to bring them over while she grabbed Jaune's hand and planted the pistol grip inside of it.

She started circling its barrel around her forehead, "To be a hero is to be one who saves all, but what if you had a choice? An impossible choice that stares you in the face and says: Heroes do not exist. That is your task Inquisitor, to make a decision." Neo pulled both of them in front of Jaune and kept them from falling down. "The woman or the boy?" His hand suddenly moved forward and pointed the pistol at Pyrrha as if by an invisible force.

He knew what was going on and tried to pull his hand away but it was completely and helplessly stuck in its position. It was always loaded thanks to the job he worked and now he had lost control.

"Your colleague or the Sensitive Prisoner? You don't pick, both of them get a bullet and only one will survive."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, this is a simple question and I've already decided. What do you decide?"

"Where do you get the nerve?!"

"Ten seconds."

"No, I can't."

"Then they both get shot mister Inquisitor; make a decision. Five seconds."

"Jaune what the hell are you doing?!" Pyrrha screamed, coming to.

The boy sobbed as the gun turned to him and then to the woman and then back to him.

"I can't, just kill me already!"

"Now why would I do that? There was so much fire in your eyes earlier, where has it gone now?"

The pistol exploded and a hole ripped open in Pyrrha's stomach before she was tossed to the ground holding her stomach in pain. The second shot ripped through the air and burrowed into the boy's chest exploding his heart. Jaune cried out as he saw them both fall and Doll smirked as she stood up; throw the gun away.

"Congratulations Inquisitor, you killed the Aura Sensitive. His mother will be so happy that you took away the monster she raised." She walked over to Pyrrha and pushed a finger into the hole and licked the blood off her fingers, "You taste like syrup. I wonder how long it will be before you bleed out."

"Why!" Pyrrha yelled, "Why us. Why not anybody else who is either dead or dying?!"

Doll backed away from her and placed her hands behind her back, "Because, you are well known to all who serve in the inner wards; the arrogant Sensitive killers who stalk the streets like kings. Thus you are a message; and your message is that your _rules_ will not save you from becoming a monster… like _me_." she laughed, "I'm going to tear your world down like a train hitting a motorcycle and when it's all over I'm going to _gut_ the Commission of Counter Aura Sensitives like a…" She pushed her finger back into Pyrrha's wound, "... like a bloated catfish. Watch you bleed to death as your heart still tries to beat."

She stood back up and smirked at Jaune before turning back towards the fence.

"Better think of something quickly, Blondie; or you'll lose both of them."

She laughed at the last part before suddenly disappearing and reappearing at the gate; Neo right behind her. They disappeared again and reappeared inside the down this time.

On a nearby rooftop, Ruby, had been watching the entire scene unfold through her binoculars. She had her machine gun on her back and her face was as solid as stone. Beneath her was a technical (a makeshift gun truck that featured steel plates, rebar, and a fifty caliber machine gun jury rigged to an old pick up) where Chi stood smoking a cigarette whilst resting her arm on the DSHK machine gun; an old Atlysian machine gun that was tough as a boulder but was like trying to operate a boulder. She had used this machine gun throughout her life, but rarely used it's actual name. Instead she just called it a _bitch_ ; since, in her own words, "They're a bitch to operate so why not just call them that?". Chi had changed in the last month as well, but not by much, she wore a new cheongsam that was straight red and had a small hole cut in the chest to show her ample cleavage. She had started wearing more armor in the form of her full arms guards, shoulder guards, and shin guards that also covered her knees. Her high heels were gone and had been replaced with a pair of black slip ons that went well with the amount of leg she showed thanks to the two slits in her dress. The last thing to change was her hat since the old one had been shot and rendered useless after Fellowship. The new one was stained black with two pieces of white for eyes and an equally white mouth for symbolised teeth.

"Hey, Ruby. Do you think Aura Sensitives can get Malaria?" Chi asked, burning a mosquito with her cigarette.

Ruby was pulled away from her position on the rooftop and looked down at her partner, "Fuck no, we have a hard enough time getting sick in general, thanks to the Aura Virus killing viral pathogens, why would Malaria be the exception?"

"Well we can still get Leukemia and other things. So it's not that farfetched."

"Yes, it is. Malaria is a common disease spread by mosquitoes. Leukemia is a blood disease and is the case of mutated blood cells that cause problems in your body which usually should not happen. Just because Auro Virus cells are already mutated does not mean they can't fuck up. Its why we have a Leukemia epidemic down stairs."

"Sometimes I forget how much of a nerd you are; explains why you're banging Weiss." Chi teased.

"I told you we haven't had sex yet."

"And why not?"

"Why in the hell do you care?"

"Because, I wanna know if you did it nasty with the Clean Schnee. It's juicy gossip, no pun intended."

Ruby's face deadpanned.

"I have no idea how to respond to that."

"How about, 'You're right Chi, I need to stop being a prude and fuck that bitch right in the pussy'."

"You know I often wonder how you have never had a relationship that lasted more than two days. I now have my answer and I can't say I'm that surprised… in fact, I'm not surprised at all."

"Being aggressive is never a bad thing."

"That is not true at all, Chi."

"Says the person who likes it rough."

"That is the stupidest assumption I've ever heard about me. I get shot and stabbed most of the time why would I want to get slapped during sex?"

"I think you need to reevaluate the meaning of rough sex… as well as the meaning of abusive."

"I think you need to reevaluate the meaning of cancer and the common cold."

"Don't you mean learn the difference?"

"Fuck you."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Weiss as you slap her ass."

Ruby made a strangling motion towards Chi as the woman gave her a frustrating smile. Ruby put her hands on her hips as she looked around.

She then put the binoculars up to her eyes again, "Doll, I know you can practically teleport now where the fuck-"

Ruby gasped and jumped back a few steps back as the Doll's mask appeared in front of her. Her arms were behind her back and an amused expression decorated her face as Neo walked up behind her.

"Evening, Red. I like your hair, it's very… appropriate." she said.

"Jesus Christ." Ruby muttered, before hooking the binos on her belt, "T-Thanks, I guess."

Ruby suddenly remembered why she hated being around the Doll. It was weird, but she couldn't help but feel that her veins were corroding with rust. She surmised that it was much like the saying, "Blood ran cold," but if that were the case then hers had down right begun freezing since she felt like she was filled with sludge. Needless to say the woman made her feel terrible, and more so made her feel like she needed a shower.

"Let's go. No sense in staying here any longer than necessary." Doll said, hopping off the roof and climbing into the cab.

Ruby and Neo both jumped down and while Neo climbed in the back with Chi, Ruby, got in the driver's seat and drove off.

They dropped Doll and Neo back in friendly territory and went back to Fellowship; the town the Bloodhounds were currently using as their headquarters. Ruby couldn't shake the feeling of being entirely composed of slime the entire time she drove back, and while she was not actually there, she saw what the Doll had done and it left a bad taste in her mouth. She shook herself free of it, however, and tried to focus on the task of driving while the humid night air assaulted her skin.

They arrived a little after midnight and after she and Chi went their separate ways, Ruby, retired to the small room that had been requisitioned for Weiss and she. Ruby went up the stairs a little quicker than usual and barely noticed the fact that she usually went to her room at three in the morning. She forgoed walking around, talking to the men, and even going to tell Weiss she had returned. Instead she unlocked the door to their room and shut it behind her. Taking a moment to slip off her boots; the first thing Ruby noticed when looking at the room was that the fold out bed was already protruding from the couch. 'Weiss, must have done it once I left. She probably thought I'd be gone longer.' Ruby reasoned. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt in her chest as she thought of her girlfriend under the notion that she was still outside. However, she sat down in the large, blue recliner next to the window(her favorite chair) and slid a loose floor board away with her foot. She pulled a brown bottle free and opened it with her tanto; the beer's flavor numbing her current turmoil. It was from her "Secret" stash that Weiss knew about, but never said anything or cared anything about. She stared out the window as soldiers busily walked about the street and night vision-wearing guards patrolled the dark corners; tools of their old trade. Ruby tipped the bottle back once more and watched as Zastava and Panzerjager drove down the road making the building shake. Ruby noticed that Naga and Marie, Macy's new maid she had "found" in Vacuo a few months back, were riding on the back of it; dangling their feet over the street.

Suddenly, she heard the knob turn and when she looked towards the door she found a surprised Weiss with her hand on her pistol. Her expression softened when she saw Ruby sitting inside, but she got concerned when she saw the bottle in her hand.

"Oh, you're back. How did everything go?" Weiss asked, setting her stuff down on the bed.

"Good. Didn't get shot at all this time, which is a first."

"Oh yeah, is everything okay?"

Ruby didn't answer. Instead she took another drink before looking out the window once more. Getting even more concerned, Weiss, sat on the arm of the chair and took Ruby's left hand.

"You usually come to see me when you get back, so I know something's wrong."

Ruby swallowed hard enough for Weiss to hear it, "I just needed a moment."

Weiss heard her girlfriend's voice crack on the last word, and looked closer but couldn't see anything past her hair. She did notice that her grip on the beer bottle slackened allowing her to pull it free.

"What did you see out there, Ruby? You haven't drank in over a month." Weiss then asked, setting it on the floor.

"I saw the _Devil_." she replied, unexpectedly.

Weiss looked at her incredulously for a second. Ruby's eyes flooding before being quickly wiped away by her own hand. Weiss couldn't have been more confused. She understood what Ruby was trying to say, but with the lack of context the only thing she could say was, "What do you mean?"

Meanwhile, as Ruby explained what happened, Cinder found herself floating down a slow moving river. She felt as though her sense of existence was in a haze and her left eyes was completely numb. She moved down the current and felt as though she had already died and this was it. Soon she would fall down a great waterfall where heaven or hell would await her; but the searing pain stemming from the four gashes ripped into her stomach told her otherwise. The scent of iron permeated the water around her and made her feel warm. The memories that she had of her carrying herself down the stairs, out the back of the base, and taking the tumble off the main bridge and into the Saint Oum river were a blur. They were all dark and clouded like the water around her, yet the water that had not been contaminated was a crisp blue. The Saint Oum was a large river that ran through the heart of the Vytal Continent and split off into many tributaries before it met up with the see far to the south. It was this river that was to blame for the CCAS never taking full control over the Slums; it was a giant wall that drew the border between Fallen territory and CCAS territory. Even the Justified were strangled by this serpent and had to abandon the Twenty-Second Ward after losing the Twentieth and the Twenty-First to the Fallen. The Twenty-Second and the Twentieth were sister Wards encompassing the inhospitable Twenty-First. It was between these wards that Cinder flowed and would probably die. Yet, she had to cling on for however long until she could tell somebody about her son; Luke.

Macy stood at the end of a nearby dock, a cigarette in her mouth. It was a rare sight indeed; but from what Daiyu, who was standing just behind her with naginata in hand, had just told her, this was the only thing keeping her up. Her eyes looked across the water and she vaguely remembered teaching Ruby how to fish here; it was also the same day they had trout for the first time. She was a natural.

Macy shook her head clear, "Daiyu are you sure Cinder is…"

"As sure as somebody who wasn't there." she quickly answered, trying not to make her anymore upset.

Not saying a word, Macy, threw the cigarette into the water and walked past Daiyu who watched her find the thickest tree she could.

She pulled her sword free and took several hard whacks at it whilst screaming, "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK."

Daiyu just watched her with an understandable interest. The woman had just lost a dear friend; but she figured it would be a good idea to step in once the tree fell over.

Macy who was holding herself up with her dull blade heard the staff of Daiyu's weapon coming closer. The rhythm was enough to calm her down, or at least get her to focus, before Daiyu spoke.

"Macy, what do we do now? Cinder was hunted like an animal; but she's still one of us. A Revolutionary not a Radical." Daiyu asked as more of a refocusing tool for Macy.

Macy put her hands on her hips and steadied her breathing, "We need to get the body. Even if there are only pieces left there's enough to burn. A proper burial."

Diayu moved her mouth to speak once again, but stopped when she heard someone coming from the woods. Reacting quickly she pointed her naginata at it and waited for whoever it was to show themselves. Luckily, Marie showed herself rather quickly and gave her superior a moment to relax.

"Miss Belladonna has arrived and wishes to speak with you." She said, directing it towards the both of them.

Daiyu looked toward Macy as she spoke, "Go ahead."

Another chorus of rustling came from the bushes and soon the purple haired vixen came into full view. It was quite the interesting introduction for Daiyu, as she had yet to meet Macy's phantom, but it was not at all unexpected as she had already heard many stories about Blake and her rather edgy entrances. They made her laugh more often than not.

For Blake it was a little more frightening than interesting. Although she was rather impressed when she looked at the woman's tattoos, and took some comfort in the fact they both had one common interest. She made a mental note to ask her where she got the tattoo that made her right shoulder look like stained glass. Blake found it incredibly badass.

"Blake, how did the job go?" Macy asked, putting her sword away.

Blake looked toward Macy, allowing her eyes to wander away from a uncomfortable Daiyu, "Went off without a hitch. Another, shipment has met an unfortunate end in Vacuo. However, the Vacui are starting to get suspicious and the Fallen are already paranoid so I think I'm out of luck for a while."

"So you're saying that your claws have been sufficiently dulled?" Macy asked.

Blake turned her head awkwardly, "Well, yes I suppose. Although I wouldn't really put it that way."

Macy took a moment to think of how she should play her next hand; she had to keep Blake busy otherwise she'd be a useless resource. In the grand scheme of things, Macy, was always at a card disadvantage, but she had powerful ones at her disposal. The first was Ruby, her jack, that had a lot of following from both the Revolutionary and Radical Aura Sensitives. However, she was a hidden time bomb waiting to be flipped over and turned into a joker; a literal ace killer. Next came Chi, who was her other jack. She was the key to getting and keeping the new Bloodhounds in line; a literal warden. Weiss was her queen, and could do a massive amount of damage, but could not take out her enemy. Naga and Clarke were tens that could transform into jacks should the need arise. Binary was a wild card if anything and to be honest she didn't trust him. The damn cyborg had been around too long and too much of an enigma. Diayu, and Cinder where her aces excluding herself; and now that Cinder was out of the picture it was just Daiyu and she. This was were Blake came in. She was the only one not apart of the Fallen, in fact, she wasn't even part of the living with how many people though she were as dead as a door nail. The Faunus was an ex-ambassador and had a background in Vale's political conglomerate; add onto the fact she was a brutal fighter now; Macy, had a hidden ace up her sleeve.

"Blake, are you familiar with the _Doll_?"

Blake's nose twitched, "The short one, who has the body of a pornographic actress? Yes, I've heard of her. Back when I was in politics trying to defend Sensitives we had a file on her. I must say, of all of you she is the most interesting but not for the plethora of information about her; rather it's the lack of information about her. You know, how she appeared out of the blue, or that she has no birth certificate, dental records, a date of birth, or any form of alias besides 'Doll'. It's like she didn't exist until after the Extermination and was more or less a spawn of it."

"Pornographic actress? Well at least you have a starting place." Daiyu commented, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

Macy answered this, "Your next task is to find out just who the Doll is."

Blake paused as her mind tried to digest the words placed in front of her. She took on a thousand yard stare as her mind went through the details of a situation that had a lot more cons than pros. Let alone the fact that the task was all but impossible; the woman didn't even have an age for Christ's sake.

"I'm going to need something in return."

"Like?"

Blake thought she had lost her hearing too, and her mind had taken over. Macy was either desperate or insane and she wasn't sure which was suppose to be the best of the two.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Turning against the Fallen. Without the reason for it, the _real_ reason, I will not do a mission that will either be suicidal or impossible."

"Are you scared of the Doll?" Daiyu asked.

"Fuck yes, I am. See the Fallen's goal is to eliminate humanity or at least subjugate them. But none of you could do that by yourselves; it's why the Fallen exist. The Doll, however, could kill anybody and everybody that gets in her way. She's a goddamned _nuclear warhead_ pointed right at the heart of humanity; yet, you want me to get in the way first so that I get my balls blown off before everybody else does."

Daiyu shot a glance towards Blake's crotch before blushing once a venomous look was sent her way.

Macy understood Blake's plight, but wanted to see just how far she was willing to push this. She decided to let it go for one more try and then she would decide. Blake realized that Macy was testing her endurance and knew that if she did not answer the woman would have won and her pride would be no more. It was a cruel strategy, but it worked well enough for her to use it on occasion.

"The speech you gave me about the 'Patriotic retaking of my former glory' will not work this time. If I'm going to join you on the this insane scheme that will probably lead all of us to the grave, then I need a reason to fight for something that maybe impossible." she said, resting her case.

Luckily, she notice Macy's resolve soften and with it the pressure on herself.

"You want to know why I don't want the Fallen to survive this war? It's simple the Fallen, when it was still conservative, gave me a responsibility to uphold. She was seven years old and barely weighed sixty pounds."

Blake's face contorted in confusion, until her eyes widened as if the last puzzle piece clicked into place.

"The girl who threw you into the river." Daiyu helped.

"At first I thought they were all nuts for making me raise her; but soon enough every time I looked into her eyes I felt sad. She didn't deserve this and the next thing I knew was training a _child_ to become a terrorist and I knew I couldn't live with myself knowing that. So I taught her how to read, write, do arithmetic, and solve complex equations. She showed an interest in science and history so I bought her books on them and let her stay up all night reading them and soon enough she bought medical journals and would stay up all night reading those. She did all of this while I trained her not to kill and to protect the ones she loved."

Macy took a pause to wet her mouth.

"I helped her find a way back to the surface, yet I've realized now that so long as she stays with the Fallen she will always be a _thug_ and even the surface will feel like a cage. So I'm left with only one option to break the cage so she can fly; _destroy_ the Fallen."

Blake understood it all now. Macy's sudden rebellion was not a spur of the moment thing, in fact, it was a seed that had been planted by the just rulers of the first Fallen Council. She was not a blood crazed fanatic like most of the double ZZ rates; she was just a mom, albeit a stepmom, but a mom nonetheless whose heart had never been able to heal due to her wanting something better, something more for her daughter. For the first time in forever she saw Macy as yet another victim of the Extermination, and as much as she didn't like it the words had already left their mark.

"I… suppose that's a good enough reason." Blake tried to hide the defeat in her voice but it couldn't be helped, "I'll need materials to study though. I can't just type in 'Who is the Doll' in my laptop's search engine and expect to strike gold."

"Wouldn't that be the most logical place to start?" Daiyu asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

This earned her another look from Blake that made her blush involuntarily. She was unusually flustered by the woman's… to be honest she didn't really know why Blake flustered her.

"I could give the uncensored profiles of the double Z rates including myself." Macy offered.

"That would help, but might just lead me to a dead end anyway. What I really need is her mission statements, reports, or just a log of what missions she takes and why she goes there."

"She went to the Twenty-Second today."

"Why?"

"To kill Cinder Fall."

"The Scorch is dead?"

"As far as we know she is. There hasn't been time to check and see, but I've got it on good notion."

Blake paused for a moment so her mind could properly adjust. Cinder was another Aura Sensitive that she had an extensive profile on but was never really _that_ interested in it. The profile was one of a typical double Z rated Sensitive; decorated with terrorism, murder, cannibalism, suspicion of Kanaja, terroristic threats, destruction of property, and sexual assault. A charge not that uncommon among female Z-ZZ rates. Something must have happened between the fiery vixen and the Fallen, and the thought that she had missed it did not sit well with her.

"Why did she kill her?" Blake asked next.

Macy looked to Daiyu for a moment, "Cinder defected from the Fallen and joined the CCAS under the guise of wanting protection in exchange for Fallen secrets."

"And the CCAS accepted that?"

"Obviously. We wouldn't be having this conversation if they didn't."

"Clearly, the world's been changing at a much faster pace while I was gone. I'll still need that mission log so I can get a sense of who she is, but this new information will be sufficient enough. For now that is."

Macy nodded, "Come back tomorrow and I'll have all the materials you'll need. Until then I suggest you make yourself scarce; can't have the rest rest of the Fallen knowing you exist."

Blake looked at Diayu and then back at Macy before turning around and walking through some bushes, where she disappeared from sight. Diayu had to hold back a laugh as the stories of her enigmatic exits and entrances still held true. She resigned herself to focusing on the matter at hand so that she would keep her composure.

"You left out the part where she went to the CCAS under your order."

"It's probably best to not concern her with such things. Blake's already paranoid enough. Anymore and it limits the results we may get."

"If we get any at all, mind you. Do you think she was checking me out?"

Macy gave her an incredulous and off-her-guard look as the younger woman forced a restart of her brain.

She placed her thumb and first two fingers on her brow and asked, "Um, why?"

"Well, she was staring at me pretty _intently_ when she first showed up." Daiyu grabbed her own arm in discomfort, "It was strange because we're both…"

"I think she was just looking at your tattoos."

Daiyu remained silent for a time.

"Cool. I mean that seems right."

Macy rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone and hit Weiss' contact information. She wondered if the exiled heiress would be asleep or not; but surmised that she was young and would probably be stargazing with Ruby or some shit.

Weiss groaned as her phone went off next to her head. She had been asleep for about two hours and the moment her eyes caught the blinding light of her cell phone she let another, more frustrated, groan past her lips. She sat herself up and wiped her eyes with her hands, before grabbing her phone. Ruby shifted and rolled onto her side; she was only half awake but Weiss still felt guilty for it. She saw that Macy was calling and seeing that it was well after 3:00, she flirted with the temptation of feigning she slept through the call. After all her rounds started in two hours anyway.

Alas, her conscience got the better of her and she answered with a groggy, "Hello."

"Were you sleeping?" Macy asked.

"Oh, no." Weiss lied, "I just dozed off a bit. Is everything alright?"

"Uh huh. I just wanted to let you know that I need some records copied first thing in the morning. Without out redactions."

"Um, why?"

"Need to send them to the main archives back in the Thirty First. Some jackass started a fire with a cigarette and lost them." Macy lied.

"Okay, got it. Anything else?"

"Nothing, that's all. See you tomorrow."

"Yep." Weiss said, hanging up the phone.

She set it back down on the couch's armrest; and looked down at her bare thighs; noticing that her grey sports bra was soaked in enough sweat that a dark spot had formed between her breasts. She could feel it sticking to her back and her panties of the same color were sticking to her behind and were uncomfortably tight on her hips and below her crotch. Ruby and she had went to bed early and had stripped down to their underwear; they didn't even grab a blanket it was so muggy. In fact, it was so humid that Weiss' snot was more like a melted candy than a filter for dust. She knew it could only mean one thing when it was _this_ humid in April: they were about to have severe weather.

Weiss pushed this to the back of her mind, however, and resigned herself to standing up whilst pulling her bra over her head; allowing her chest some oxygen. She then tried to push her panties down and had to damn near rip them off they were so stuck. Weiss then walked a slow, somber pace around the bed and shut the bathroom door. The next thing to be heard was the shower head turning on; and the last thing to be seen was the first flash of lightning, off in the distance.


	35. A War? Which One?

**A/N: We're back with more Death March! I watched the "Weiss" volume five preview and it wasn't bad; that being said, I hope their animation this go around can actually hold a solid frame rate as well as their plot not be a bunch of filler(fingers crossed)-but I digress. Anyway, I'm sure you guys didn't come here to hear me review RWBY. Thank you for all the love and support and I hope to deliver even more to you in the near future so please don't forget to follow, favorite and Review! Now if you need me I'll be watching Fate/Apocrypha^_^**

Thunder rippled across the sky as a storm that brought heavy rains, and fierce wind burned the humidity like gasoline. Weiss could hear the wind wiping around the window panes up stairs as her hands glided over a blue keyboard. She was reading through some fresh documents found in one of the last, Justified, strongholds in the Twenty-First. There were at least forty pages that detailed communications between this base and the Justified's main stronghold. These documents detailed troop movements, available supplies, and the moral of the troops. Needless to say, none of the statistics were spectacular. For anyone watching her, reading the documents from an obliterated stronghold was redundant; but that was not the reason she had been reading for the passed three hours. No, she was looking for various signs that could lead to a location. The location being the Justified's main base or at least their main force.

The Justified had pulled their forces out of the Twentieth in the middle of March; proving that the Fallen knew their "homeland" better than the force that had been assigned to it. Weiss had to chuckle a bit whenever she thought of a main force from the urban Inner Wards trying to wage a military campaign in the wilderness.

It was after this that the Fallen all but crushed the weakened Justified force in the Twenty-First Ward. It was this event that lead Weiss to her current predicament. After the Twenty-First fell, the Justified in the Twenty-Second could no longer count on reinforcements and were pushed out by the CCAS on March 30th. With the Justified now out of reach, the Fallen, lost all situational intel in regards to where they had gone off to; thus they could not hit the CCAS without fear of being shot in the back by the Justified. Thus Weiss ordered in a giant, white map of Vale that was just an outline of the kingdom and its many wards. She then used _black_ markers to color in the **Twentieth** , **Nineteenth** , **Thirtieth** , and **Twenty-First** Wards; the ones under _Fallen_ control. She then used a _red_ marker to color in the **Inner Wards** as well as the **Twenty-Second** ward; an appropriate color to signify the _CCAS_. Lastly she colored in the **Twenty-Fourth** , **Twenty Fifth** , and **Twenty-Sixth** Wards with dark green to represent the _Justified_. She drew green, horizontal lines through the Twenty-Eighth and Twenty- Ninth Wards since it was rumored that they were under Justified control, but she had no concrete evidence to the fact.

It was with this in mind that Weiss clicked onto the fifteenth page as she munched on her fourth ham sandwich. This one was, yet more numbers that didn't mean anything to anyone… at least not anymore. She clicked past it and found more inventory numbers. She clicked again. More numbers. She clicked again. The dimensions for the destroyed base came to view. She clicked again, and again, and then again before she hammered the right mouse button in frustration. She ended up on the final page and all it got her was a picture of the Twenty- Second Ward that dated back to the beginning of March. Weiss sighed in irritation and thought to herself whilst rubbing her temple, 'This isn't _fucking_ working.' She grabbed some aspirin off her desk and swallowed two tablets as she felt a headache coming on. Weiss needed to take a different approach, or rather, look at something different for a while. She was trying to solve a puzzle with only a few pieces and no new pieces would present themselves unless she waited for them to appear. The need for a cigarette tingled on her lips and she would be lying if she said that Ruby's habit was not starting to become her habit as well; the woman had a bad effect on her living a healthy life. She searched helplessly for a way to keep her distracted and it lead her to glancing at the screen once again; her eyes locking onto the picture of the Twenty- Second Ward.

She used her feet to turn her chair around and her eyes immediately glanced at the map hanging there; deep blue covering a majority of it. Her mind had only begun working once her eyes locked onto the Twenty-Second Ward, the _only_ part of the Slums the CCAS owned. It was still in its infant form but the question that had just formed from Weiss frustration was: Why would the CCAS take the Twenty-Second Ward? The first plausible solution was that it was their only chance to get a presence in the Slums; but if that were the case then they were a lot more stupid than Weiss realized.

The Twenty-Second Ward was shaped like a wedge thanks to its northern border with the Twenty-Fourth; and it was an accurate way to describe the CCAS's presence in the Slums: a small _wedge_ between two superpowers. This is why it was a stupid position. At any one time they could be attacked from both angles and be snuffed out like a candle; so why would they put themselves at the disadvantage? Unfortunately, Weiss, didn't know that much about the Slums or the Twenty-Second in general; thus any answer she needed would have to come from hard research… or she could just ask. She smirked before standing up and grabbing her coat off a hook located next to the stairs. It would be a wet trip to see Ruby, after all.

Meanwhile, Blake, sat inside her spartan apartment in the Second Ward. She sat on her couch in the small living room and slowly read through the documents, Macy, had sent to her via email. Her laptop sat in front of her, on a brown coffee table, and next to it sat her lunch of a tuna fish sandwich; a delicacy in her mind. She read through the various emails that gave a "short" rundown of the Doll's mission history, times and dates she left, and the nature of each mission she took. What Blake was hoping to do was build a mental profile of her by examining what she did most of the time. This would then narrow her search in trying to find out who she was. Unfortunately, this would be _harder_ than she thought.

As it turned out, Doll, was rarely ever was seen publicly or in any instance that her presence was specifically needed. It was like she just locked herself in her room all day and never came out; hell, there was at least a two month gap in between the last time anyone had last seen her and the events that took place in the Twenty-Second Ward. This made Blake's ears twitch in disappointment. She leaned back into her couch, resting her head on the back board, and crossed her arms over her forehead. It was after this that she started talking to herself.

"The Doll can't stay in one place forever. That's a given. She would have to eat, and go to the bathroom sometime; but why isn't there anything detailing her doing that?"

Doing this helped clear her mind and allowed her to think of her next step; plus she was a bit of a narcissist for her own voice. Her next thoughts were that of just how the Doll managed to keep such a low profile with her standing in the Fallen; but she remembered that it was not that she kept a low profile, but that everyone only saw enough of her to admit that she was _completely_ bonkers.

It frustrated her to think that this woman was a literal ghost in a red robe. However, there was something else that came to her mind. It was the statement that she was born of _chaos_ and that at least gave Blake some clue as to her origin.

The only scene of chaos that had happened in the last twenty years was the Extermination and that meant, given by how old the Doll looked, that she did have a life before then. Yet, there was another problem with trying to solve her enigma: most records were destroyed after the incident and that's the main reason why there are members of the Fallen who have no personal records. Add that on top of the fact, Doll, was most definitely a Kanaja who had devoured so many of her brothers and sisters that she was like a fantasy magician; and then you've got more than an enigma, you have a labyrinth. Blake shook her head in frustration as she also reminded herself of the other trait the Doll undoubtedly possessed due to her being a very, very powerful Kanaja.

When an Aura Sensitive first cannibalizes another, their Auro Cells fuse to become one; thus making the devourer stronger. However, one side effect of this is there is always some small change to the Kanaja's physical appearance. The most common were sudden _height_ change, _original_ eye color change that was not to be confused with the Oracles that each one of them possessed from birth, and sudden hair color change very much like Marie Antoinette Syndrome only much more colorful. Examples of such colors were white, red, black, green, and blonde.

The less common mutations were the sharpening of the teeth or growing multiple rows of teeth, unnatural muscle growth, and loss of feeling in one's _entire_ body. The last one being the least understood, but the general consensus was it was more of a mental thing than a physical situation. It was something that had to do with the user having come in contact with a massive amount of trauma, and in an effort to protect itself; the body, with the aid of its Auro Cells severed its nerve endings. The only problem with this theory was that without nerves the body should not be able to move and it was for this reason that the assumption was not reliable.

What it was reliable for though was to get Blake's mind searching from a new perspective. She shot up from her reclined position and went to her email where she quickly found Macy's address. Her thought process was that; if she could get a handle on what powers the Doll had then she could get a grasp of their origins and then get a psychological profile of her. She quickly typed her request and sent it to Macy; now all she could do was wait.

In the time that Weiss went looking for Ruby, the rain had let up and the first few rays of sunlight ebbed through the dark clouds. She had learned from Daiyu that Ruby and Chi were at the firing range, a place she had made a mental note to visit more often, and were shooting at extended range targets. The range itself was positioned quite a ways away from downtown Fellowship, and that meant that Weiss would need to borrow a vehicle to get there. Luckily, due to her being a part of Surface Recon, the quarter master would figuratively throw the vehicle at her. However, she returned to her "office" in the basement of the building Ruby and she slept in and picked up her Galil Ace before heading towards the motorpool. As she predicted, the officer on duty was all too happy to give her whatever she asked for; although all they had were trucks and more specifically Humvees and Technicals. Weiss chose a humvee and steeled herself as she slipped a pair of earplugs into her ears. This would be a new experience for her since she had never driven a truck before and liked to stick to smaller cars like her silver sudan; which she hoped was still in one piece. She was pleasantly surprised to find that it was rather easy to drive and in no time whatsoever, she was on her way through Fellowship. Although it was not that long of a way; the trip was made more arduous by the fact that between her and the range there were three checkpoints that she needed to show her ID and state which company she was from. Although, it was fun to see the guards squirm when they realized that the fragile looking exile was actually an officer.

When she pulled through the last checkpoint; Weiss, sighed as she could see the small hill that the range was built on top of. She could already hear the sounds of gunshots coming from its summit and as she past a sign warning people to wear hearing protection she double checked hers. She was lucky that she did too. Just as Weiss pulled up behind the shooter's bench, a makeshift awning that indicated where people were suppose to be when shooting, Ruby began pulling the trigger of her M416 as fast as she could. Weiss was a stunned by the concussive blasts for a second, before she got used to them enough to get out of the humvee. Chi was the first to notice Weiss walking towards them; she had a lawn chair placed in line with the awning that allowed her to see down range, as well as behind them.

"Yo, Ruby. Cease fire." Chi commanded; her voice coming through the electronic headset and into Ruby's ears.

Her finger immediately left the trigger as the chrome lined barrel sizzled from the heat. She turned to look at Chi and noticed her taking her headset off. Doing the same, Ruby, looked to where Chi was looking and smirked as she saw Weiss behind her; hand in her pockets and machine gun on her back.

"You trying to scare me?" Ruby asked, pulling the magazine out and ejecting the unfired round.

Weiss chuckled, "No, but I should really start."

Charmed, Ruby, stood up and hugged her girlfriend. It was about as close as they could get while still being professional; which was not to say they never got close on an unprofessional level on the job.

"No, otherwise I'll change your nickname from 'Princess' to 'Asshole'."

"That'd be fighting words."

"Oh, I bet." Ruby said, pulling away, "So what's up? Need some fresh air before you suffocate?"

"Heh. Unfortunately, the air smells better down there than up here. I actually came her to ask some questions about the Twenty-Second Ward… or are you too busy blowing shit up?"

Ruby and Chi both looked at the range and turned around, "The later; however, you are in luck. Join us and I might be willing to be interviewed."

"Bitch."

"Princess."

Ruby and Weiss stared at each other as each one searched for a crack in the other. It was a highly competitive game that they played on each other; it was quite literally a game of will power. Weiss searched Ruby's eyes with child-like interest and Ruby searched hers with an interest like that of a curious dog; careful pulling out bits of information that could be used to benefit her.

"Come on, Weiss, I know you didn't bring the ACE all the way here to have it sit on your back the whole time."

"Maybe I did. After all, it's not our range day hun."

This was the second stage: negotiation.

"Makes sense, but why would you be afraid of wasting ammo?"

"Might need it to save myself."

"If you're saving yourself then you've already lost."

"True, but I haven't lost this yet, and I am certainly not saving myself."

Ruby clicked her tongue, "Tell you what, you need me to answer your questions; but I want you to come and have some fun with us. So I propose a compromise." she turned and pointed towards Chi's sniper rifle, "You shoot the fifty and I'll answer whatever you want to know."

Weiss looked at the massive, twenty-five pound rifle and let out a small flinch at the intimidation she felt. After all, one of the bullets, that Chi was lazily twirling in her fingers, was bigger than her hand and about the same size of an average person's. Weiss turned back to Ruby with hesitance in her eyes and face.

"Just one?"

"Well if you wanna be a pussy, sure."

It was as Ruby said this that another gun truck pulled up behind Weiss' humvee. It was a Technical this time and it featured a PKM light machine gun mounted on it instead of a DSHK. The three of them turned to the new addition and Chi was the first person to speak.

"Who the fuck is this?"

She got her question answered when a tall man with caramel skin opened the passenger door and stepped out. He wore heavy hiking boots that were colored in sand stone, his pants were multicam Crye Precision combat pants(the same as Ruby's black ones), his chest was covered by a heavy plate carrier and a olive drab T-shirt, finally there was a machete on his back and a RPK-74M hanging off his torso.

"I'll be damned. It's Trench Raider himself." Ruby said.

She pulled a pair of blacked out sunglasses from her pocket and slipped them on as she went out to meet him. Chi was the next to walk towards him, curious to see if this very interesting soldier had done anything else noteworthy. Weiss soon followed her whilst pushing a pair of aviator sunglasses onto her head.

Ruby walked up to Yatsuhashi and put her hand on her hips. He seemed to still be in one piece and she could only see the faintest hint of scar tissue on his arms. She did have to admit though, there were not many people who were able to tower over her at five feet, eleven inches but this man did it and then some. She guessed that he was around six feet, eight inches.

"I must say. You are either the world's biggest idiot, or you're a glutton for punishment. How are you?"

Yatsu stiffened and saluted earning a snort from Chi and a roll of the eyes from Ruby. Weiss just looked puzzled as to what he was doing.

"I've been given a clean bill of health, ma'am. Thank you for asking." Yatsu opened a pouch on his carrier and fished out a piece of paper, "I have asked for reassignment to Surface Recon, and more specifically Team 7. Your team, Ma'am." He held out the the letter, "The Librarian approved my transfer."

Ruby's head shot back in surprise before she all but ripped the letter from his hand. Chi and Weiss were just as stunned and looked at each other as if the other would know something about this. Their leader quickly skimmed the page and not only found that Yatsu was telling the truth, but there were also new orders instructing them to go to the Twenty-Second Ward. The nature of the mission was search and recovery.

"Is something wrong, Ma'am?" Yatsu soon asked, before Ruby's index finger pointed towards the sky.

Ruby stuffed the letter into her cleavage where it disappeared behind her jacket, "Typically, Surface Recon does not get recommendation letters or appointments. It is strictly up to a team leader who joins Surface Recon. Now, since I can't go against my superiors, I can't just tell you to leave. However, I can't guarantee that we will get along without establishing a few things."

"Of course, ma'am."

" _That_ would be one of the first things that needs to change. I'm your team leader, not your mother so stop calling me, 'ma'am'. You can call me, Ruby. Nothing else, understand?"

"Yes, Ruby."

"Quick learner," she praised, "Next thing, ease yourself. You look like you're about to shit your pants. You may also speak freely too; we're doing some of the shittiest work on Remnant so you may as well be able to bitch about it."

Yatsu relaxed his stance and looked questioningly at the abnormally tall woman.

"The next thing I need to know is what do you do? Judging off of your choice of armament, I'd venture that you reenlisted as a support gunner."

"That's correct. I have experience with heavy weapons and machinery; I also worked as a mechanic in Mistral."

"Great, you've just earned yourself a promotion. _You_ get to drive. Oh, the one in the hat is Chi and the one that looks like she stepped out of a Cyberpunk movie is Weiss."

"Hello." he said.

Weiss and Chi said their greetings as Ruby waved off the Technical and started walking towards the Humvee. She pulled the letter free one last time and made sure to burn some of the key information into her memory before she stuffed it back inside her jacket. It would be some time later; but she would make sure to ask Macy exactly why she had overstepped her authority. Although, it was not a written rule that Surface Recon held solidarity when it come to their teams it was a generally known that Surface Recon's teams were often given more freedom than other squads.

"Chi you're up on the gun. Let's go guys." Ruby spun around and pointed at Weiss, "You owe me, Princess."

Weiss felt her bones freeze for a moment before she started walking again. She had allowed herself to think that her girlfriend had forgotten about her shooting Chi's… _sniper rifle_. For her it looked more like a clever torture tool designed to break one's shoulder.

"O-Of course I do." she said, walking past Yatsu.

Yatsuhashi took a moment to reflect on the people, rather the women, he had just agreed to join.

His impression of Ruby Rose was that she was very _calm_ , even comforting she was so docile; but from further conversation he found that she ran off of her emotions and the worst part was that she knew this. Thus he surmised that this comforting calmness was a shell that she had constructed lest she get too involved in situations. She also seemed to have an odd relationship with smaller one named Weiss. She seemed to coddle her whenever her eyes decided to take a glimpse. Yatsu decided to watch himself around his new leader; she seemed to be hiding something, or many things, but for the time being his own intuition played with whether or not the calm demeanor was a _shell_ or a _cage_. All the more reason to treat her with respect and not get on her bad side.

Next came the Mistrali woman named Chi or, if his memory would serve him, Chi Lee Zang. He quite a bit about her in retrospect; she and her sister were infamous with those in the lesser army that came from Mistral to fight. It was alleged that she hailed from a region of Mistral called _Myre_ ; a small community of olive skinned people who typically grew taller than most in Mistral. They also were mostly rice farmers and from what Yatsu saw today he could say, for certain, that most if not all of the rumors about Chi were true.

Her demeanor in the team was that she was more mature than either Ruby or Weiss, but not in the sense of an old teacher. No, she was more of a trained soldier and gave off an alluring vibe that only a mature woman could give. Essentially, she was not afraid to indulge herself in small pleasures to keep going. Whether that be in drinking, smoking, or engaging in sexual acts with the opposite sex. She appeared to be the type of woman to go and get whatever she wanted.

The mystery of this group was the black-haired Exile, Weiss Schnee. He had heard of her, of course, you'd have to deaf to not know that the Exiled Heiress of the Schnee Company had not only been confirmed as a Aura Sensitive; but that she had also joined the Fallen's Surface Recon. Now that he had met her, Yatsu, wasn't sure what to think. She seemed to know what she was doing, else she was really good at faking it, however, she didn't seem to be the cutthroat special forces soldier that Surface Recon typically consisted of. She seemed to be more timid and out of her element than anything; but there was something else behind her cerulean eyes. It was like they held the essence of ice itself and they only warmed in the presence of Ruby; otherwise, they would shine like crystals in the presence of warmth. It was an act of rebellion that told Yatsu, that she was full of surprises and he should be careful around her.

Suddenly, he heard Ruby's voice saying, "Come on, Yatsu! If it gets too late we'll be hiking in the dark!"

Yatsu put his thoughts away for the time being and started jogging towards the humvee. At the very least they weren't a bunch of…

"Come on, baby, I've _seen_ you run faster than that; or would you like me to carry you. I can even wipe your ass for you if you like." Chi teased, as she rested an arm on the fifty cal.

Nevermind these people were a bunch of assholes; but he chalked that up to their unique version of _charm_. He opened the door and slid onto the driver's seat, before starting the gun truck.

"Okay, swing us through Fellowship. Gotta get the rest of our stuff." Ruby instructed.

Weiss sat behind her and was accompanied by Chi's legs standing in the middle of the truck. Weiss thanked God, that she was sitting in the fabric hammock with her legs crossed; she really did not feel like looking up the skirt of Chi's dress for the entire ride- even though it was a nice view sometimes.

"Okay ladies," Ruby began, "we have a new member and this time it's a guy so that means no more wearing your crotchless underwear… Chi."

There was a period of silence as Weiss tried to not laugh, Yatsu shook his head, and Ruby waited with baited breath for Chi's reaction on the radio.

Chi touched the earpiece she had placed in her left ear and rolled her eyes as the channel opened.

"Really? You've gotta be shitting me if your whole build up was to make fun of me."

"What if it was?"

"Fuck you."

Weiss couldn't help but laugh now as she imagined the frustrated look on Chi's face.

"I love you too." Ruby said in a mocking tone.

"God, I hate you."

Chi held a hand to her forehead as she let the line close. A smirk formed on her face, as she started to chuckle as well.

Elsewhere, Blake, was sitting on the same couch she had been earlier, only this time she was biting one of her sharp fingernails as she read Hannah Rodriguez's newest suspense thriller, _A Flame in Plain Sight_.

The book's plot was about a young, attractive blonde that meets an equally attractive guy and they hit it off; only problem was he's a human trafficker. He feeds her lies until he drugs her and then she wakes up in a prison camp located just south of Atlas. This was a story of how a fight for survival could lead one into madness and thus become a bigger _beast_ than the ones that surrounded them. Blake was an avid book reader and had discovered Hannah Rodriguez as most had when she bought her debut novel, _Upside Down and Turned Around_. She had immediately fallen in love with the grotesque and realistic writing style that made the reader feel as though they were really there. It was like Rodriguez was recounting the story from memory. The next thing she knew Rodriguez's next novel came out and was titled, _Grayscale Places_. This one was probably the most unique of the five novels she had published. It was about an eight year old girl that was coming of age and had begun to search for a meaning to her own life. This would lead her down a dark and depressing path that would only be sent deeper down by the disappearance of her father, the crippling of her five year old brother, and finally the fact that her mother had been having an affair. It was a brilliantly written look at the fragility of the human psyche and openly mocked the arrogance of the human race by asking questions that only mad men could answer.

The next two novels to come out were _Black Virginity_ , and _The Whore Princess of Red_. The first was _Black Virginity_ and was a straight up horror novel where a woman with a unique trait of being able grow her hymen back starts masquerading as high dollar prostitute. The only problem is she was recently diagnosed with AIDS. The book dove deep into the mind of this "sleeper" serial killer as she started to rack up a body count that would only start getting higher as the years went by and she herself succumb to the disease she wielded as a weapon. It was one of her weaker stories, but when it came to this author "weaker" really didn't mean a thing.

 _The Whore Princess of Red_ , was somewhat similar to _Black Virginity_ , only this one was a more of a thrilling tale of a wrongly accused princess. It was a very symbolic novel that, depending on who you were, could see similarities to the struggle between the Aura Sensitives and Humanity. Even the individual struggle of humanity versus humanity. This one was Blake's favorite and with the way the one she had in her hand was going that one would be a close second. However, she would not get to continue as she heard her laptop sound off.

With an annoyed sigh, Blake, put her bookmark into place and sat up on her couch; her bare feet hitting the cold floor and sending an unpleasant chill up her spine. She used her nail to touch the pad and watched the screen came to life. She began to read the email Macy had just sent to her and quickly grabbed a pen and a spare notebook. The scratching of a pen filled the room as Blake rapidly jotted down notes to compare later. The whole email was over five pages long of recorded fights inside of the Fallen involving the Doll, and by the looks of it she couldn't resist showing her dominance. Blake's eyes danced like flickering candles as she began to read through some of the fights; they were like keys into the enigmatic world of the Fallen's most mysterious leader. The first page alone was enough material to not only give her a starting point, but half the track and if she continued, Blake, figured that it might just give her breakthrough that was sixteen years in the making. There was one drawback though: it would take her a few days. While it really wasn't a problem, Blake knew that Macy was dying to have the information and since she was now her reluctant partner in crime; it meant that any delay would also be her delay. Thus, Blake set to work immediately with the knowledge that it was going to be a very long night.

The Humvee's engine roared as Yatsu took them down a brush filled, dirt, road that was more or less hidden from view thanks to the forest. Beside him sat Ruby, who was fiddling with the micro-computer on her gauntlet. Behind her sat Weiss, who had an weird visor wrapped around her forehead that looked like a black brick. Chi was still up on the gun; blowing bubbles with her bubble gum as she kept watch around them. They had just left Fellowship with orders that would take them to the CCAS held Twenty-Second Ward; a suicide mission but then again that's what special units were for. Yatsuhashi was suddenly withdrawn from his half-hearted musing by Ruby's voice.

"Okay guys," she began, "We're not suppose to be out here for too long, but I decided that we better take everything just in case."

"No, sense in leaving half-cocked." Yatsu added, as they went over a bad bump.

"Precisely, so we have enough MRE's to last four days and enough water to last three. Then I made sure to bring a bag of beef jerky and a bag of nuts for each of us just to make sure we don't run out of energy."

All who were inside the truck nodded and Chi just kept her head on a swivel and ears open.

"Weiss, how's the Deus Vult system?"

The Deus Vult was the black brick of a visor that Weiss had on her head. She had built it fairly recently and had even come up with the name based off of the power it could give the user. Essentially, it was a supercomputer built like a virtual reality diver where one could hack almost any device by simply looking at it. It could also run basic military routines like jam comms, uplink with a satellite, detect enemy aircraft and electrical outputs. It even had night vision, thermal, and x-ray capabilities; but the later was just a "for fun" item. Needless to say, Weiss, was very proud of her work as she pulled it over her eyes.

She was given a live video feed and several options of set tasks that she could perform by swiping her hands; the visor was sinked into her headset and the micro-computers on both her arms. Although, seeing the world in blue-ish hue was something of an annoyance.

"Everything's fine, if the enemy use any electronics within two thousand meters of us I'll know about it."

"Excellent, put it on standby to conserve the battery."

Weiss nodded, and hit a button on the right side of the device. She then returned it to her forehead and let her eyes adjust.

Yatsuhashi took this opportunity to ask Weiss something, "So I hear you're a hacker, Weiss. Is that true?"

Weiss formed a bridge with her fingers and rested her chin on them as her blue lips formed a playful smirk.

"You're full name is Yatsuhashi Daichi. Born and raised in Mistral until you moved to Vale two years ago. You joined the Fallen and were a rising star in the regular military until your whole squad was wiped out by the Justified a month ago. It was here that you earned the 'Trench Raider' nickname. You got a girl pregnant when you were sixteen and she got an abortion without your knowledge, but you still married her. She disappeared two years ago and since then you've been on anxiety medication. You've had twenty-four different addresses since moving to Vale and use an old flip phone. You recently celebrated your thirty-third birthday."

Yatsu's mouth was dry.

"I guess, I can take that as a yes. Did you really do all that while I was driving?"

"Maybe." she said, winking at him.

Yatsu took this as a sign that further conversation would get him nowhere; and he could feel comfortable with that outcome. The woman had made him uneasy with how much she knew about him without telling her. It was very creepy.

It was at this point that the road began to curve and the tree line began to gradually disappear to reveal the sparse town of Barley; the largest city in the Twenty-Second Ward. It was a very unique place where the rural farm town came to meet the modern technological era. Thus it was no surprise when they saw old wooden fences alongside neon lights and holograms. However, the holograms were more like ghosts now that everyone was gone and the city deserted.

"That's a sight, isn't it? Five hundred _thousand_ people used to live here and now it's a ghost town. I can only imagine what Inner Ward they got them to shack up in." Ruby said, cocking her machine gun.

Weiss chimed in after her, "It's amazing the CCAS has the manpower to evacuate a city of this scale."

"They don't, the military is handling the evacuations, as well as, the defense against the Justified. The CCAS are just a strike force like us, only on a much grander scale."

"That was not depressing at all."

"Sorry, you know I like telling the truth."

"That's a lie, Ruby."

"You know me too well, Princess. Yatsu, park her up here we're walking the rest of the way."

The humvee slowed a considerable amount before it pulled over and was shut off.

Ruby and Weiss were the first ones out of the gun truck and immediately had their barrels pointed forward and behind them. Chi climbed out of the gunner's position and landed on the gravel between Ruby and Weiss. She tapped Weiss' shoulder, which was an indication for her to step aside. Weiss moved and crouched down as Chi stepped past her and opened the back of the truck. Yatsu got out of the truck and looked both ways before raising his machine gun into an alert position.

"Do you think it's wise to leave the fifty here?" Chi asked, nodding to the machine gun atop the truck.

Ruby looked to it, "Yeah, it'll be fine. If anything it'll just get us shot. Are you bringing the Barret?"

"Do you want me to? I can play two roles you know?"

Ruby looked to Weiss, who shrugged and went back to watching.

"Bring the Masada. We're going hard and fast; even though it looks deserted this place is still a death trap."

Chi nodded and grabbed her ACR. She also grabbed five magazines that were pushed into her chest rig and holsters. Ruby stood up and started bounding down the hill with one hand on the pistol grip of her machine gun. The rest of them followed her and watched as the city slowly got closer and closer.

"Listen, our callsign is Observer; and the details of our mission is search and retrieve. What we're looking for is unknown and the location is one kilometer to the north. It's a CCAS military base that was hit last night." Ruby explained, as she jumped and landed on the pavement of the first street.

Weiss landed next to her and then Chi joined her. Yastu was the last to land and was instructed to take up a position looking down the next street with his RPK.

"How are we supposed to find something if we don't even know what it is?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to contact Macy once we get there and then she'll tell me what we're looking for. Anymore questions?"

Her inquiry was met with silence and that was enough of an answer for her.

"Great. Let's go."


End file.
